REKT
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: -Even if I don't have my eyesight, even if I am continuously surrounded by perpetual darkness...the eyes of my heart will forever guide me down the path of righteousness-
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**A/N** : Whoo! A RWBY story from yours truly. I still have to finish watching Vol. 2 before watching Vol. 3 (so please no spoilers) but I'm excited to get this story rolling. In fact, I think I'm gonna start now, feeling very creative today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome**

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone...darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians...build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed...there will be no victory in strength._

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul...or perhaps things who never loose sight of the bigger picture of life._

* * *

 _Beacon..._

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" A female's voice spoke over the intercom...or perhaps from the hologram. Even when I had my ear buds in, I could still hear her voice as clear as day; something within the airship I was currently riding on probably had a sound breaker installed or a way to amplify the speaker's voice. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"

 _Blah._ Removing the ear buds from my ears I leaned my head back against the comfortable leather and listened quietly to what was being said, hopefully something of particular interest would catch my attention.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

 _Huntsmen and Huntresses...what an interesting occupation for someone like me._ I sat still as my ears tuned into the murmurings and excited voices from the other occupants as they bustled to the windows to look at the spectacular view. _Those with abilities and weapons powered by "Dust" to hunt creatures known as Grimm are called Huntsmen or Huntresses._ Soon I felt the airship losing altitude which meant that I have arrived at my destination. Grabbing my stuff and following the other students I finally felt solid ground underneath my own two feet. The weather was calm and serene and I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs up with the pure fresh air.

 _What's that noise?_ I thought as as I seated myself on a nearby bench, away from the crowds so that I may have some peace and quiet to myself. I heard what sounds like someone yelling at someone else guided by the slight breeze.

"Uhhhhhaaaahhhh-Chooooooooo!" A loud sneeze followed by what sounded like an explosion occurred afterwards. After a few minutes of silence the sound of girls squabbling once again reached my ears and it sounded like they were in a heated argument...or perhaps a one-sided argument. I sat listening to the yelling before it was quelled by another, a voice that was more mellow. Soon the noises calmed down and I was left sitting in silence once more.

I was not sure how long I sat on the bench but figuring that I should probably navigate my way around the school to get familiar with the landscape, I stood up and dusted off my pants with both hands. I barely made it a few feet from where the bench was before a soft body collided into me. I heard an 'oomph' followed by a whimper.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked the person who collided into me, extending a hand to help her up. "Can you stand?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks!" She chirped and brushed the dust from her skirt. "I'm Ruby, nice to meet you."

"Reina Raylan, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I replied and we shook hands. "By the sound of your voice, are you perhaps younger than most of us here?"

"Yeah..." She replied. "But, I really want to be a Huntress no matter what. Slaying monsters, helping people in need...that's what my parents taught us when we were kids. So I thought, 'Hey, I may as well make a career out of it'. Huntresses and Huntsmen are so much more romantic and exciting!"

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I asked her. "Do you have a significant other or perhaps a sibling?"

"I do! My older sister! She's one of the reasons why I'm here in Beacon." said Ruby as we decided to wonder around the inside of the Academy's ground for a bit, her boots made a clicking sound against the the granite with each bouncing step. "Her name's Yang Xiao Long but you can just call her Yang. She's like my best friend in the entire world and I wouldn't have it any other way. She is simply the best!"

"She sounds pretty cool. I'd love to meet her one of these days." I nodded my head in agreement, noticing that my new friend could potentially end up as a chatterbox. _I wonder if I would be able to feel the the feelings Ruby feels when she's close to Yang..._

"Do you have a weapon of some sort?"

"Pardon? A weapon?" I turned to face her and heard a 'swoosh' before a 'thud', the sound of a heavy object scratching at the ground...embedding itself into the ground sounds more accurate.

"This is my weapon, I call it Crescent Rose." Ruby explained, twirling her scythe all around like it wasn't a big deal. I felt a small gust of wind every time the blade swung past me. "Back when I was in Signal Academy, we got to forage our own weapons. I just love weapons, you could practically call me a dork. When I see new weapons, it's like meeting new people but better."

"Hmm, a scythe and a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle combo?" I reached out to touch the said weapon after she stopped swinging it around. "Interesting."

"How did you know? But right! Weapons are the best!" She put her weapon away and walked around me with curiosity, her silver-colored eyes darting around really fast like she was trying to undress me with just her eyes. I felt the scarf around my neck move a bit, probably because she thought my weapon was hiding underneath it. "Where's yours?" She asked after finally giving up on trying to find it.

"Hey! Wait up!" A male's voice called out to us just as I was about to answer and we stopped walking. By the sound of the voice, he was a fairly young male and he was slightly breathless when he reached us, the footsteps coming to a halt right in front of me. "The name's Jaune Arc."

"Or Vomit Boy since he threw up on the way here." I heard Ruby comment as I felt around for his hand, shaking it once we made contact. "Sorry, it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Hmph! I'll have you know, motion sickness is common." Jaune retorted, sounding quite hurt and decided to jab back. "What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

 _So it was her that made that sneeze earlier._ I thought as the two of them squabbled over the nicknames. _Wow, wish I had seen that._

"Anyways, my name is short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune continued as he joined us on our leisurely walk, favoring my left side since Ruby already occupied my right.

"Do they?" Ruby asked playfully, nudging me a bit with her shoulder.

"They will." He assured us. "Well, I hope they will...I mean, my mom always says, uh..." He took a second to collect himself before stating, "...never mind."

"I see you two have lots of things to talk about then." I spoke up, already figuring out that I was the third-wheel in this group. "So I'm going to head off and catch you guys later."

"Are you sure?" I heard Ruby ask as she and Jaune started to drift away from me. "Then, I'll see you later Reina."

"Bye Reina." Jaune said and I heard the sound of his hand moving in a waving motion.

"Oh Ruby, hang on." I called out to them before they drifted off further. "Let me just..." Walking back up to them, I slowly moved my hand from one side of her head to the other, tracing out her facial features in the process. "Now I have a general jest of what you look like in my head."

"Wait...you don't mean..." She must have been staring at me with wide eyes as I did the same thing to Jaune. After I had finished, I smiled kindly at both of them and walked off before she could finish what she struggled to say.

 _It's okay. It's fine, she was a little surprised that's all...Jauane must be too. I got into Beacon as smoothly as possible, that's what counts._ I told myself swiftly, biting my lip in hopes of quelling my rising self-doubt. _No, I can't think negatively like that._ I shook my head to clear away the horrid thoughts and continued walking. _After all, I won't let a little setback like this get in the way of my goal. I must conquer this Academy and become a full-fledged Huntresses...maybe then..._ I reached up with my right hand and gently touched my eyes for a minute.

 _will I'll be able to get revenge for what that woman did to me._

* * *

 **A/N** : Here are some info about my OCs and their teams. Focus more on Team REKT for now since they are the main protagonists along with Team RWBY and JNPR. The other three are probably going to end up as supportive teams for now and then get more action in the second season. The hidden abilities only goes to Team REKT and won't be usable until third season.

 **REKT**

 **Reina Raylan**

Age: 17

Height: 5' 7

Weapon choice: Her Palms (the tattoo on her right shoulder blade uses Aura ). This makes her a highly efficient close-combat fighter and a mid-range shooter.

Appearance: Long wavy strawberry-blonde hair. She wears a black jacket over a white t-shirt. There is also a red scarf around her neck. For bottoms she wears knee-length ripped jeans and a pair of navy blue sneakers. She has a scar over the bridge of her nose and a small beauty mark on the lower left corner of her mouth. She is blind.

Semblance - Psionic Blast : The ability to concentrate psychic/ spiritual energy into an explosion.

Hidden ability: World Healing: The ability to heal everything on a planetary scale

 **Efram Eknath**

Age: 18

Height: 6' 3

Weapon choice: Trident/Spear/Javelin combined with a kite shield.

Appearance: A tan and rather buff guy with a little facial hair. Whenever he can, he loves to strut around without a shirt on. His tattoo is located in the middle of his chest. He normally wears a striped tank top, shorts and flipflops. His hair is sea green and his eyes are olive color. He has a scar on his left wrist where a shark bit him when he was little.

Semblance- Water Exoskeleton: The ability to create armor around the user's body or to shape it from water for protection and physical boost.

Hidden ability: Atmokinesis: The ability to control the weather.

 **Kairos Klain**

Age: 17

Height: 5' 9

Weapon choice: Longsword combined with dual-wield assault rifles

Appearance: She has shoulder-length white and black hair. She has lavender colored eyes though her left eye is covered by her long bangs. Above her right eye there is a vertical scar. A green turtleneck long-sleeve covered with a light brown vest. She can be seen with light brown ear muffs. The only piece of jewelry she owns is a silver necklace hanging around her neck.

Semblance- Ultimate Burning: The ability to burn anything. Kairos can also manipulate blue fire and as a side effect, a patch of blue flame flickers around her left eye.

Hidden ability: Flash Fire- Amps up flame attack when energy is low or emotions run wild.

 **Timber Talon**

Age: 16

Height: 6'

Weapon choice: Neutral bow combined with a semi-automatic sniper rifle

Appearance: A lanky young lad that have a mischievous nature. Light brown spiky hair with playful blue eyes, there is a star-shaped scar underneath his left eye. He also has feathers embedded into the left side of his head right behind his ear. He constantly wears a brown hoodie over a black tank top.

Semblance- Regeneration: This ability since he spends his time observing nature allows him to draw in nutrients from the ground.

Hidden ability: Terraforming: The ability to change the environment of an entire planet, moon or asteroid by modifying its atmosphere, temperature, surface topography or ecology to be similar to the biosphere of Earth

 **GTSY**

Grimsley Gratzky -Scythe combined with dual-wield light machine guns

Thalia Tatsuya- Buckler combined with a submachine gun

Skyla Stratton- Naginata combined with dual-wield sawed-off shotguns

Yuri Maeve - Quarterstaff combined with dual-wield pistols.

 **DAZE**

Dalton Dreygon- Mace combined with dual-wield light machine guns

Appearance: Blonde hair with gray eyes. He wears a red jogger's jacket over workout long pants. There is a black choker around his neck.

Aero Ackerman- Daggers combined with a kite shield

Appearance: Spiky maroon colored hair with deep green eyes. He wears a gray buttoned-up collared top over a black tank underneath. He also wears a back vest and tops it off with a teal colored tie around his neck. There are also goggles resting upon his head.

Zack Zephyr – Rokushakubo (1.82 meters) combined with a submachine gun

Eryn Evans- Katana combined with an automatic shotgun

Appearance: Light green hair with the left side shaved off and pretty dark green eyes. She wears a knee length slender dress with gray lining.

 **KACE**

Kaeon Kalani- Shield combined with a light machine gun.

Akira Amadeus- Dagger combined with a pistol.

Charlie Croft- Falchion combined with a musket .

Elyon Eagle- Flying claws combined with dual-wield submachine guns.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon!

**A/N** : Chapter 2 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon!**

 _Inside the Academy..._

"Ruby! Over here!" Ruby's ears perked up as she heard Yang's voice and turned to see the yellow-haired girl flapping her arms in the air. After figuring out where the food court was, she and Jaune decided that they could finish touring the school another time and hustled to the main building where the ceremony was about to start. Upon arrival, the room was jammed packed with new faces. Yang, with her eagle vision, had spotted her sister immediately. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby quickly said to Jaune before slipping through the sea of people.

"Hey wait!" The blonde called after her but stopped himself when he lost her in the sea of people. "Great and I can't see Reina from where I am." He released a sigh of disappointment as he trudged to find a spot for himself, failing to notice that a particular girl had her eyes set on him. "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang chirped as Ruby stood beside her, her arms folded over her chest and her cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby snapped irritably. "Some sister you are!"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked with mild concern.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..." Ruby explained, going straight to the story of her morning. "There was a fire...and I think some ice." At this, she paused to think back on what happened.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased her.

"Ugh, I wish!" Her sister said. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! What was her name? Weiss Schnee? Well anyways she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again!" By this point Ruby was just word-vomiting all over, letting the words flow out like diarrhea. "And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" An irritated voice shouted from behind her, making Ruby sprang up and landing in Yang's arms. The two sisters turned to see the person Ruby was talking about scowling at them with narrowed eyes.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby wailed as she clung onto her sister for dear life.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued to scold her.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang commented as she watched the conversation.

"It was an accident!" Ruby quickly said before hoping out of Yang's arms and faced Weiss, only to have a brochure held out in front of her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss said almost like a business spokesperson. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"Uhhh..." Ruby just stared at her without knowing what to say since she was trying to articulate what Weiss said. _She must have practiced really hard to memorize that giant speech...my brain hurts._

"You really want to start making things up to me?" The white-haired princess asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby said even though her voice sounded a little doubtful, not sure what she was getting herself into but it might be too late for her to pull out now.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said coldly, placing the brochure in Ruby's hands.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!" Yang said, scratching the back of her head in earnest, noting the awkward feeling in the air. "Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah!" Immediately, Ruby's demeanor changed as she sided with her sister's offer. "Great idea, Sis!" Clearing her throat, she extended a hand towards Weiss. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes," Weiss mimicked Ruby's enthusiasm and kind of added a little bit of hand gestures. "and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" At this moment, Jaune showed up from the other side just as Weiss jabbed a thumb in his direction. He tilted his head in confusion when he watched their conversation.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked with bright eyes.

"NO." Weiss stated bluntly and affirmatively, turning her back towards Ruby with her arms crossed.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief." A male's voice spoke, getting everyone's attention. A light shone on the speaker as he stood upon the stage alongside a blonde woman with green eyes.

 _Oh good, I made it in time._ I released a silent sigh of relief as I carefully closed the door behind me. I had wandered around aimlessly after splitting with Ruby and Jaune before realizing that there was something important that I had to attend to so I practically rushed over to the main building without a second thought. I used my ears to listen in to what the man was about to say since I wasn't near the front by any means, I was way in the back but luckily there were speakers.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge." The man spoke. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After he had spoken he walked off to the side and made room for the female.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." She spoke curtly. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"He seemed kind of out of it." Yang commented about the man's talk in an uninterested tone. Obviously the man's words weren't as uplifting as they could have been.

"Yeah, almost as if he wasn't even here." Ruby added with agreement.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune decided to speak to Weiss since he knew she was talking about him prior to the speeches. The princess just did a face-palm in response while Yang and Ruby just stared at him in silence.

 _At least she's more encouraging than he was._ I thought as I listened to the rustling of bodies moving, taking my cue to leave as well. Soon it was already night time and the new comers all settled in a giant room with individual sleeping bags since we haven't been assigned rooms yet.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she plopped down next to Ruby with a happy sigh of bliss. It was as if she had reached nirvana. Her pajamas consisted of an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby commented, rolling her eyes a little at her sister's childish behavior as she continued to write. She was currently dressed in a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wore a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes that rested comfortably on top of her head.

"I know I do." Yang drawled mischievously, giving her sister a sexy smirk. She was busy ogling some of the shirtless boys until Jaune walked into her line of vision. He, unlike the others, was dressed in a blue full-body pajamas with matching blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on the chest. Noticing that the yellow-haired vixen was staring and thinking that she was staring at him, he smiled and waved. Yang noticeably cringed before diverting her eyes back to Ruby. "What's that?"

"A letter back to the gang at Signal." Ruby replied with a smile of her own as she looked over her letter. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awww, that's so cuuuuuute!" Yang said in a singsong voice before getting smacked in the face by a pillow.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped, flustered by her older sister's teasing. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune?" Her sister asked when she removed the pillow. "He's..." She stumbled trying to find the adequate word to describe him. "nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!"

"Oh! There is another!" Ruby sat up quickly and looked around the dimly lit room while squinting her eyes. "Dang it...I can't see her in this darkness."

"Who are you looking for?" asked Yang as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Her name's Reina, she's really great." Ruby said as she scanned the room once again but couldn't find me. "I can't find her...I'll introduce you to her tomorrow." She laid back down and folded her arms behind her head with a sigh. "I'm certain that Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to square 1 I guess."

"There's no such thing as negative friends!" Yang laughed playfully. "You just made...two friends and one enemy!" As a reward, she was hit in the face by yet another pillow, this one in the shape of a dog. "Look, it's only been one day." She said as she removed the pillow. "Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet, besides the two you've met today."

"I guess." Ruby mumbled before the flickering of a candle light grabbed her attention. Sitting up, she saw another person sitting by the wall with a book in her hand. She had on a simple black yukata that suited her pajama taste. "That girl..."

"Do you know her?" Yang asked, following her sister's line of sight. "Is she Reina?"

"Not really and no it's not Reina." Ruby said with a head shake. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang smiled and, grabbing her sister's arm, yanked her out of the sleeping bag and made her way to the mysterious girl. Ruby had rolled her eyes and started to protest against her sister's rash decision. The mysterious girl lowered her book only slightly at the approaching duo. "Helloooooo! I believe you two may know each other!"

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Her mellow voice reached Ruby's ears, catching her attention since she was a bit angry at Yang for dragging her into a confrontation.

"Uhh, yeah! The name's Ruby." Ruby said politely, extending her hand for a handshake. However the girl didn't look like the type for a handshake because her eyes went back to the book. "But, you can call me...actually you can just call me Ruby." She was about to give her the option of Crater Face but decided against it.

"Okay." The girl replied, her eyes still glued to the words in her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered urgently, knowing that progress has not been made except by name exchange which was only a one-way deal.

"I don't know, help me." Ruby whispered back with mild fury.

"So...what's your name?" Yang asked, deciding to take over the conversation while Ruby opted for a big smile on her face.

"Blake." The girl replied after what sounded like an annoyed huff, lowering her book a little to gaze at them impassively.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" Yang said cheerfully. "...I like your bow!"

 _Very smooth Sis...very smooth._ Ruby thought, keeping a smile on her face during the exchange.

"Thanks." said Blake.

"It goes great with your...pajamas." Yang was running out of ideas and Blake could sense it.

"Riiight." She drawled before going back to her reading.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked, sounding a little desperate to keep up the small talk.

"Yes. It's lovely." Blake answered, looking at the two of them with a straight face. "Almost as lovely as this book...that I will continue to read...as soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang decided quickly, shaking her head slightly.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, stepping forward with interest.

"Huh?" Blake looked up when Ruby asked the question.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well...it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah...that's real lovely..." Yang said with a small chuckle.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters..." Ruby drifted off as she remembered her childhood. "They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake inquired, intrigued by the girl's determination to become what she desires. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said before gazing off to the side in a sad expression. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here...to make it better." Ruby told her.

"Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed, wrapping her arms around Ruby and twirling her around.

"Cut it out!" The younger of the two proclaimed and they got into a scuffle, hands and feet were flying everywhere much to Blake's amusement.

"Well, Ruby, Yang...it's a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" An upset Weiss sauntered up with her hands on her hips, interrupting Blake's sentence; her pajama wear consisted of a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper-right chest. Ruby currently had one of Yang's legs in her arms and the latter was trying to balance on the other, her arms moving like windmills. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"Oh, not you again!" Yang said when Ruby let her go at the same time Weiss said it.

"Shh!" Ruby quickly got between them with a panicked expression, worried that her sister might find herself in another cat fight. "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side." came Weiss's sarcastic remark. Seeing as she was currently ignored by the other three girls, Blake set her book on the table face down so that she wouldn't loose her place. In its place, she grabbed the candle holder and just stared at the flames with a monotonous expression.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby was saying quite hotly, quite annoyed that Weiss was treating her in such a way.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang added defensively, placing her hands on her hips and glared at the short girl. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss objected just as Blake let loose a quick breath, blowing out the candles which caused darkness to drape over the sleeping inhabitants. Mumbling good night to each other, except for Weiss who released a huff, the girls dispersed and returned to their sleeping bags.

* * *

 _Outside..._

"Brrr..." I shivered and rubbed my arms for warmth. I wasn't sleepy yet and decided to step out for a bit for some fresh air. The wind blew gently against my body, trailing up my exposed skin and even combing through my strawberry-blonde locks. I had on athletic shorts and a gray tank with a wolf logo on the back, the same one as the tribal tattoo etched on my right shoulder blade. "Jeez I hope I don't get sick."

"Not if you stay outside dressed like that." A new voice spoke to me and I turned my head towards the speaker, possibly a female even though the tone of her voice was a bit gruff. I could hear the soft padding of her feet against the cool ground and she stood right beside me. "Well hello there."

"Hi yourself." I responded curtly, turning my head back to the front.

"What brings you here to Beacon?" The girl asked.

"I'm not inclined to tell you am I?" I answered her question with a question of my own, not quite sure if I wanted to tell her private knowledge.

"Hey, I was just curious. Don't feel like doing some small talk?"

"I didn't ask for your life story and this is our first time meeting each other." I stated in a calm manner. "You're gonna have to forgive me for being a bit defensive when it comes to private matters."

"Wow, you are quite the tough cookie. Okay, true enough." She said and didn't attempt to ask anything else about me. "Well as I said, you might catch a cold out here if you stayed longer. And besides, we have only been here for like one day. It would be a real shame if you fell out of the competition to become a Huntress."

"It's okay, I actually welcome this cool breeze." I said just as the wind started to pick up. "Back where I came from, winter only last about one month. We have a lot more months dedicated to summer."

"Hmm...a place dedicated only to summer weather..." My companion tilted her head with thoughtfulness and she's probably rubbing her chin with a hand as well. "What a weird place you must have come from."

"Hey, don't judge me based upon my birth place." I gave her a small smirk before turning on my heels, walking back inside. "I should get some sleep as you said, staying up late does not do wonders to my brain anyways."

"You are such an odd ball." The girl spoke as she followed me inside, closing the door with a slight click. "I've never met anyone quite like you before."

"I could say the same thing about you." I replied as we carefully navigated our way back to the sleeping quarters. Apparently we ended up in sleep bags that were adjacent to one another. "Well good night then."

"Good night to you as well."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Step

**A/N** : Chapter 3 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Step**

 _The next morning..._

"Wake up lazy butt!" A girl's voice floated through my head followed by a male's groan, totally interrupting my fabulous dream. "It's morning! It's morning! It's m-o-r-n-i-n-g! I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours, not that we'd be kicked out of anything , I mean you're the perfect student and I'm well..." She giggled. "I'm me! But it's just crazy you know? We've been friends for sooooo long what are the odds that we'll still be together?"

 _Oh...my..god..._ I rolled over in the sleeping bag and buried my head underneath my pillow in hopes to muffle out the sound. _That poor fellow, that girl might just be the new and improve chatter box._

"She's not wrong you know...about the waking up part." A slightly gruff voice spoke as a hand removed the pillow from my head and I felt the blanket being pulled off my body. "C'mon. Breakfast is starting soon."

"Still tired though..." I mumbled just as my stomach decided to chime in protest, letting out a loud grumble that anyone within a 1 mile radius could hear as plain as day.

"Heh, you hear that?" The same voice asked teasingly as my face turned scarlet red from embarrassment. "Even your stomach betrayed you."

"...god damn it..." Covering my eyes with an arm I counted to 10 before forcing myself to get up, stretching my arms as far as they could reach before hearing a satisfying pop. Waking up so early was so inconvenient for me, it's like I never have enough rest.

"I'm gonna head off first, I'm starving. Hopefully we'll run into each other soon."

"Uh...okay!" I replied, listening to the sound of her feet disappear down the hallway as I rolled up my sleeping bag. _On second thought, I never asked for her name. Oh whatever, I'll run into her again at some point during my time at Beacon._ Tying up the loose ends I navigated my way to the restroom and freshened up for the long day ahead. The pancakes were great, fluffy like a cloud with just a hint of sugar sprinkled on top and it just melted in my mouth.

"Make sure to get your gear from the locker room." I head another person speak when I deposited the silverware into the kitchen. I hurried to the locker room and switched out my pajamas for my normal gear. As I was wrapping my scarf around my neck I picked up sounds of other people, similar to the ones I heard this morning. Then another voice spoke up, a familiar voice.

"Wonder what those two are so hyped up about." Ruby mused as she watched the two newcomers leaving the locker room with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, who knows..." A voice I have never heard of before spoke up, obviously female and probably older than I. "So! You seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep!" Ruby replied, rummaging around a locker to find what she was looking for. "No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang reminded her. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like Dad!" Ruby groaned irritably, putting her weapon back into the locker for a split second. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"Ha!" I inadvertently snickered out of the blue before slapping both hands over my mouth when I realized that I had given my position away.

"Reina!" Ruby squealed when she spotted me. I felt the vibrations from her boots before sensing her running up to me and flinging her arms around my neck in a death hug. "Where have you been!? I was looking for you last night but I couldn't find you so I ended up sleeping with my sister...speaking of which have you met Yang?"

"You mean your older sister?" I asked, hearing another set of footsteps approaching us and turned my head to face that direction.

"I've heard a lot about you from Ruby." Yang said when she stood in front of me with a wide grin on her face, extending a hand. "Thanks for hanging out with my sister when I wasn't around."

"More like when she decided to ditch me." Ruby whispered into my ear as I shook Yang's hand.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Yang asked her sister with a pout. "By the way, what about when we form teams? You're gonna have to communicate with new people."

"Uh, I don't know..." Ruby responded hesitantly as she let me go, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll just be on your team or maybe Reina's team...or something..."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you did end up on Reina's team but there are a lot of other nice people who would be willing to let you in." Yang suggested, combing her fingers through her hair and avoided Ruby's glare.

"My dearest sister Yang," The younger of the two stormed up and pointed a finger at the eldest in accusation. "are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"W-what? No!" Yang replied hotly, waving her arms in denial. "Of course I do, I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the!?" Ruby took a step back, her voice rising up dramatically. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" At that moment, Jaune walked right through their heated argument with a piece of paper in his hand. I thought another person was approaching by the sounds of the footsteps and I guessed right. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high!" He groaned, passing by another set of lockers with disappointment. "Ugh, why does this have to happen today?"

 _Sometimes he has such great timing but he doesn't even realize it._ I smiled to myself as Ruby and Yang continued to argue among one another.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked after checking to make sure she had everything she wanted. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure." The one known as Pyrrha replied in a doubtful manner. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Her red hair could be seen up in a ponytail and reached down to her waist, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. The most attracting feature about her was her vivid green eyes.

Her top consists of two layers instead of one. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha also has on an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. A red ankle-length drapery was firmly wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol. She has on a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Unlike the rest of the females, Pyrrha wears armor. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." offered Weiss in a calm manner, almost like a suggestion.

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha said with a smile before looking off to the side.

"Great!" Weiss stated cheerfully. _This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable!_ She chuckled to herself. _I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!_

"You know what else is great?" A voice said, cutting through her inner monologue with herself. "Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" The ice princess said without amusement, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said in an insouciant manner.

"Yeah, yeah." The blond spoke quickly, pushing the red-head aside so that he could get closer to Weiss, much to the ice princess's disappointment. "So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She shook her head in disbelief as Jaune pretended to flex his right bicep in an attempt to woo her.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed." Jaune continued. "So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one." He even copied her body language, crossing his arms over his chest much like her. "What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each so-" Pyrrha spoke from the sideline, getting both of them to look at her.

"You don't say." Once again, Jaune interrupts her. "Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss said as she intervened quickly, popping up between the two of them to stop any signs of a fight from backing out. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune said in complete honesty.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced him to her, the latter waving a hand in hello. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." said Jaune, shrugging his shoulders to emphasize his point.

"Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row...a new record!"

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Enraged by his lack of knowledge, Weiss threw a fit, lifting up both arms and stomping a foot. This time she got a better reaction out of him.

"That's you?" Jaune gasped and pointed like any fan would. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha agreed. "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" asked Weiss.

"I guess not..." Jaune said as he hung his head. "Sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha patted his shoulder in encouragement.

"D'oh, stop it!" Feeling some confidence coming back into his body, he went back to his childish ways, even looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"Seriously, please stop it." said Weiss. " This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"With that authoritative attitude, I would assume it would be from someone of higher rank." The three of them turned to see Ruby, Yang and I walking towards them. "Nope, it's definitely the sound of some elite princess looking down upon others..."

"Y-You...!" Weiss glared ice daggers at me for that comment but I just smiled back at her politely. "Who are you to judge?!"

"And besides, sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune." He added. "Spots are filing up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Bruh, she isn't interested in you at all." I said in a courteous manner, knowing that it would only hurt his pride a little.

"Reina that's quite cruel of you to say." He turned and tried to do the puppy-dog eyes technique but realized that it doesn't work on me. "Snow Angel's just playin hard to get."

"That's a bit too close!" Weiss said, shooing Jaune away when he leaned close towards her face. "Pyrrha, a little help please?"

"Oooh, I love this scarf. Where did you get it?" The said red-head was currently fawning over my red scarf, feeling the soft material between her fingers. At the sound of her name, she looked up and took her spear in hand. Adjusting the weight between her fingers, she took aim and threw it.

"Ahhh!" Jaune yelled when the spear slammed into him, pegging him to the nearest wall like a decor by the hood of his jacket.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice spoke up from one of the monitors in the locker room. "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said, grabbing her spear and followed Weiss out the door.

"Likewise." replied Jaune as he sat on the ground in defeat.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked as we walked up to him.

"I don't understand." He said, allowing Ruby to pull him up to his feet. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang and I said simultaneously, glancing at each other and let out a few laughs.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said, allowing him to lean on her as we walked through the double doors to the outside.

* * *

 _Outside in the middle of nowhere..._

We made it just in time for the initiation process and stood on the cliff like Glynda told us along with a couple of other first years in a single file line. The weather was quite nice so that was something I actually appreciated.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The man, whose name was Ozpin, spoke to us. Others have described him to me as a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also has on black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Now I'm sure many of you have head rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said as she looked at each and every one of us behind her spectacles. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"What?" Ruby whispered, making a scared noise in the back of her throat.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued speaking. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well together. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"Eye contact...pah." I commented under my breath.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Sounds like a hoot." Jaune whispered to me but gulped in nervousness.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." said Ozpin after he had given out the important information. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin totally ignored Jaune and the first years got ready on the launch pads, each of them calculating how they were going to land upon impact.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune was still hoping to get his question answered. At that moment, Weiss was the first to get launched, her body soaring through the air over the forest.

"So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?" The blond continued to ask as one by one the launch pads were sending first years into the forest in different directions. "You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No." Ozpin took a sip of his drink from his favorite mug very slowly before explaining further. "You will be falling."

"Oh, I see." Jaune scratched his head in nervousness. "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhuh...yeah." Jaune said as he watched his turn approaching very soon. Yang gave Ruby a quick eye wink and put on some bad-ass shade, bunching her leg muscles tight in anticipation for her turn.

"Don't worry about it Jaune." I told him as I was soon launched into the air right after Ruby was sent flying.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY!" Jaune barely got his question out before he was sent flying too. Ozpin turned to watch the bodies of flying first years without batting an eyebrow, lifting his mug close to his lip for another sip of his drink.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Step (II)

**A/N** : Chapter 4 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters of my OC team: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The First Step (II)**

 _Outside..._

"Birdy no!" Ruby said sadly when she shot a bird literally out of the sky upon her descend into the forest. Getting over the fact that it was definitely an accident, she shot some more bullets to get rid of some of the tree branches before switching gears. Changing Crescent Rose into its scythe form, she snagged onto one of the thicker branches and after a few swings, did a somersault and landed in a crouch. All around the contestants use their own unique ways to slow down their descends after being catapulted off the cliff.

"Whoo Hoo!" Yang yelled as she hurtled through the sky in bursts. "Ahaha, yeah!" She did all sorts of stunts, all the while laughing. "Ali oop!" Getting a few more bursts in, she escaped through the canopy and started her descent. Kicking off some of the thicker trunks of the trees, she hit the ground with a grunt before rolling back to her feet. " Nailed it!"

For Pyrrha, she used her tough shield to block most of the branches before coming to a halt onto one of the taller trees. Looking through her scope, she noticed Jaune screaming in the other direction. Changing her gun into the familiar spear, she took aim by using her left arm as a guide and let it fly. She waited and listened for anything good as both the boy and her weapon disappeared from her line of sight.

"Thank you!" Jaune's voice came up.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha responded, waving an arm in the air. As for me, I was still falling without a care in the world. I might say that my descent was a bit too fast upon touch down but holding out my right hand with the palm facing slightly downward, I released a huge amount of energy in the shape of a sphere. After the release, there was a loud bang followed by a massive gust of wind that possibly knocked down the trees within a 2 mile radius. I landed quite heavily on my legs before flipping forward, landing on my back with a grunt.

"Well...that worked out perfectly." I blew a strand of hair out of my face and stood up, dusting off my pants with both hands. "Now...where to go...where to go..." Then I stopped and tilted my head to the side. "No that's not right, I need to figure out where I am first before deciding on where to go."

"Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta fiiind...Yaaaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby sang as she looked around for her said sister. Taking off through the forest she continued to yell for her sister. _Ugh this is bad, this is really bad!_ She berated herself. _What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune..._ She smiled at the thought. _He's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Oh!_ Suddenly her expression lighted up as if she got a great idea. _What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her._ In her imagination cloud, the chibi her and the chibi Blake weren't exactly getting along.

 _Ugh! Okay...who else do I know in this school?_ Ruby shook her head in hopes of clearing out her thoughts. _Reina's another possibility...she's nice just like Jaune, probably just as mysterious as Blake but at least I'll be able to hold a conversation with her. But seriously, there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Reina, and..._ Suddenly her eyes widened with surprise and she came to a screeching halt in front of Weiss and the two of them made eye contact. There was some awkward silence before Weiss turned around to walk off. "Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates..."

"Ow!" Weiss huffed irritably as thorns from some bushes snagged onto her dress. "Phew." She finally said after walking out of the bushes and brushed off some of the burrs that came along for the ride.

"Ugh come one you stupid urg...come on agh..." Jaune mumbled to himself, trying the pry Pyrrha's spear out from the bark but the blade was hella stuck in the bark. He stopped struggling when he realized that she was staring at him and thus they made eye contact as well. He laughs nervously as she walked back the way she came.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss commented as she walked past Ruby, grabbing onto her hood and dragged her away.

"You came back!" Ruby said with excitement, lifting up both her arms up in the air as she was being dragged.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Jaune as the two girls disappeared. "Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice caught his attention and the said red-head was currently standing underneath him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you...have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." He replied, looking away. Then he made up his mind and smiled at her to which she returned with an even bigger grin on her face.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." replied Weiss. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-What the?" She flinched backwards when Ruby suddenly appeared by her side with speed faster than the naked eye.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." She wrapped an arm over the ice princess's shoulder. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool..." At that Weiss rolled her eyeballs and released an inner sigh. "and I want to be her friend'."

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouted after Ruby dashed off in a flurry of rose petals. The sounds of leaves rustling gave her the willies and she started to get a bit scared all by herself. "Ruby?" She asked hesitantly as the noise started to get closer and closer. "...Ruby?" What responded was an animal growl, putting the white-haired princess on the balls of her feet and she found herself coming face to face with what looked like a massive werewolf. "Ruby!"

"GROAR!" The animal roared angrily as a couple more popped out of the bushes. They seemed to be a pack of Beowolves, a creature created by Grimm. They basically resemble the traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, more commonly known as werewolves. They stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have pitch-black fur and glowing red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their fingers and toes are tipped with long, sharp, white claws. They appear to have protrusions made of bone along their back and arms.

 _Remember your training Weiss._ She told herself, blocking attacks one after another with her rapier. _Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward. Show your breathing, wait for the right time to strike..._ Her eyes narrowed in focus. _And..._ She took aim, the barrels of Dust within her rapier began to move and whirl like gears until the red one was facing upward. _Now!_

"Uhh! Gotcha!" Suddenly Ruby appeared in a flurry of rose petals, slicing the target Beowolf in half with Crestcent Rose.

"Gaah!" Weiss yelped at the sudden appearance, skidding to a halt and pointed her weapon somewhere else. A burst of fire flew out and burned a nearby tree instead. Ruby got distracted by the sudden burst of flame so she barely dodged an attack which sent her crashing into Weiss.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby said as she hopped back on her feet.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn." replied Weiss with annoyance. "I could have killed you...should have killed you would be more precise."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby commented as they stood back to back, surrounded by Beowolves. Stealthily she reloaded her weapon in hopes of going a round 2 but that was when the tree that Weiss accidentally attacked fell over, still on fire.

"We have to go." The ice princess said, grabbing Ruby's hand and the two of them ran off. The Beowolves themselves whimpered and howled at the forest fire before fleeing in all directions.

"What was that?!" Ruby exclaimed after they put a considerably amount of distance between them and the forest fire. However the girl was still a bit upset about the fight. "That should've been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffed incredulously, assuming that Weiss was blaming her for everything that went wrong.

" I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter." said Weiss with a huff.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight." Ruby shot back, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss said mockingly, throwing both arms in the air in exasperation before storming off.

"Aaaaah! Gyuh!" Pissed off even more, Ruby attacked a poor defenseless tree to vent frustrating before following the white-haired princess.

* * *

 _Swamp Area..._

"Hellloooooooooo?" Yang asked as she stumbled around the heavily dense forest where the only sounds in the air were swamp noises. After making her grand entrance, she had been walking around without much human contact. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here?" Soon some rustling in the bushes catches her attention and she turned to look behind her. "Is someone there?" Since her curiosity got the better of her, she wandered over to investigate. "Ruby is that you?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." A growl answered her instead.

"Nope." Yang concluded as her eyes looked up to see a snarling beast towering over her. She rolled to the side as it charged at her. "Hyuh!" She somersaulted as another one came out of the bushes and she was facing two at the exact same time. These 'animals' were known as Ursai, large, dark, bear-like creatures of Grimm. They have appeared in two varieties: the smaller, more common Ursai, and the larger, more powerful Ursai Major. They had black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier. Luckily for Yang, these two were the smaller ones.

"Groar!" One of the two charged at her in hopes of ripping her body to shreds.

"Hyiah!" She retaliates, smacking one of her gauntlet fists into its face, blowing it back with a ferocious bang thanks to its dual ranged shot capabilities. Landing on the balls of her feet, she turned and punched the other one underneath it's bony chin with an uppercut before kicking it back. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?"

"Grrrrroar." The two Ursai growled out of anger and not for the purpose of answering her question.

"You could just say no." said Yang as she leaned back from one of their claws. Dodging from left to right, she flipped backwards and laughed cheerfully. "Aah! Hahaha. Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" She paused when her eyes narrowed at a strand of bright-gold hair floating down to the ground. She took a deep breath, released it and closed her eyes. "You..." When she reopened her eyes, they were red instead of their usual lilac color.

"Grrowr?" The bears grunted in confusion at the obvious change in atmosphere.

"You monster!" Yang roared, her gauntlets ignited with fiery passion and she started to punch one of the Ursai. "Hyaaaaaaaah!" The monster didn't get a moment rest as it was consistently getting beaten by a flurry of punches. Finally Yang jabbed her elbow into the creature's chest, sending it flying with an explosive. The trees toppled over as the giant body crashed into a tangle of limbs. "What?! You want some too?!" She snarled as the gauntlets reloaded and turned to face the other one.

"Groar!" The bear growled, rising onto its hind legs in an attack position. However something blurry flew past and sliced its back. Letting out a roar, it fell to the ground dead, revealing who the attacker was. Removing her weapon from its back, Blake returned her weapon to its rightful place before smirking at Yang, the latter already calmed down and returned to her normal state.

"I could have taken him." Yang said dejectedly, staring at the dead animal.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Well...I must be walking in a circle." I have concluded after wandering around aimlessly. Using my hands and feet as guidance, I started to formulate and draw out my surroundings which is made up with trees and rocks in my mind. "This is getting frustrating."

"Fancy meeting you here. It seems that fate wanted us to be together."

 _That voice...the mild gruffness..._ I perked up at the sound of leaves rustlings off to my left before hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching me. _It's her._

"What? No greeting in return? Rude." The footsteps came to a halt and judging by the closeness of her voice, I knew that she's standing about a few inches in front of me.

"Nice to see you too...uh..."

"Kairos Klain."

"Pardon?"

"My name." I felt as though she was frowning at me with disappointment. "You know it's rude if you don't introduce yourself in return."

"O-Oh, sorry." I apologized. "Reina Raylan."

"Let's get going then Reina." Kairos said and grabbed a hold of my scarf. "Time's a wasting and we have lots of ground to cover."

"You know where to go?" I asked, letting her lead me around like I was some lost puppy.

"Of course." She replied immediately. "I have scouted out the place long before you came along. Of course I had an idea where you were gonna land anyways."

"How did you know that?" I asked her, feeling my right foot kick a rock over what seemed like a drop-off. I felt my scarf slacken a bit and I ran into Kairos's back side. I stepped back and rubbed my nose with my right hand in discomfort. "Why did you just stop like that? A fair warning would have been better."

"That's a silly question." She said, turning around to face me. "After that little magic thing you did, anyone within a 2 mile radius could feel it. It was sure powerful, knocked me off my feet."

"...is that so?" I chuckled nervously before the scarf around my neck tightened, prompting me to follow her. "Ack! You're gonna choke me to death!"

"Just follow me. Don't complain about the little things."

Kaboom~

"Did you hear that?" Kairos asked, stopping in her tracks once again.

"The earth trembling underneath my feet. Yeah I did." I replied as I promptly walked passed her to the point where the scarf tightened around my neck. "Aaagh...my death will definitely be dealt by my scarf.."

"Sorry not sorry." She replied cheekily and I puffed up my cheeks into a pout. "We should tread carefully, there's something not right about this forest. Besides, we 're not far from where we are supposed to be. Let's get going."

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked as he turned his head to the side at the sound of a distant explosion. After Pyrrha got him down from the tree, the two of them had been wandering around almost like on an adventure.

"Gunfire." The girl said after thinking about it. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

"Blaugh!" The boy grunted when a tree branch smacked him in the face. He feel down and put his hand against his head. "Aauuh..."

"Jaune! I'm sorry." Pyrrha realized that she didn't hold the branch back...or the fact that she forgot that there was another person following her.

"Heh. It's okay." He assured her, lowering his hand to reveal a horizontal cut on his right cheek. "Just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"Your aura." She repeated.

"Gesundheit." He said, thinking that she sneezed.

"Jaune, do you, know what aura is?" Now she was looking at him with a serious expression.

"Of course I do..." He scoffed as if she said something really funny. "Do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha replied promptly. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals." Pyrrha explains.

"What about monsters?"

"No, the monsters we fight are black at the soul." She shook her head before motioning him to continue walking so that they could cover ground while she accounts the history. "They are Creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right." Jaune agreed. "That's why we fight them."

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha corrected him. "It's about understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fire."

"It's like a force-field!" Jaune said excitedly.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha nodded her head with agreement. Coming to a halt she turned around had waited for Jaune to catch up with her before closing the distance between them."Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh..." He said as she placed her left hand on his right cheek. "Okay." He closed his eyes as instructed. Smiling Pyrrha did the same before tapping into her power. A shimmering red light surrounded her body as she kept her eyes closed.

 _For it is impassing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all._ She slowly placed her right hand over his chest, right over his heart as she continued to concentrate. _Infinite, and distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee._ Taking a huge sigh she stepped back as Jaune opened his eyes.

"Pyrrha?" He asked in worry, seeing the girl hunched over as if the energy was sapped out of her.

"It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She explained and smiled when the scratch on his cheek was healed immediately. "You have a lot of it."

"Wow." Jaune whispered as he looked at the yellowish aura that surrounded his body before fading away. Excited he continued to follow Pyrrha as they continued to where their destination was. Somewhere further in the depths of the forest, a male teenager with magenta colored eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back was busy dusting off his clothes. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Below his feet were a couple of snake-like corpses, the black one had its head blown right off.

"Qrrrrawww! Qrrraaww!" A voice spoke over his head and he looked up to see someone hanging upside down from the tree branch. She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes while her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist and her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

There was also a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm with matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh while her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles. Some sort of armor could also be seen that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. "Qrrraww! Qrrraw!"

"Heh." The male smiled at the sight of her dangling upside down. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like Nora."

"Shhhh, you don't know that Ren." Nora replied with a smile. "But guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Boop." She touched his nose and stuck out her tongue playfully.


	5. Chapter 5: Emerald Forest

**A/N** : Chapter 5 of _REKT._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Emerald Forest**

 _On the cliff..._

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said as she looked at her own portable monitor, coming up right next to Ozpin's side. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." With the press of a button on the side, she brought up Pyrrha and Jaune on screen and continued watching.

"Hmm..." Ozpin grunted as he glanced at her from the side of his spectacles.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She turned off the machine, tucked it underneath her arm. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which," She turned to look at the man's back in curiosity. "what did you use as relics this year?...Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm..." The man mused as he continued watching the pairs and focused more on Weiss and Ruby.

"It's definitely this way." Weiss's voice floated through the machine as the white-haired princess walked on and off screen. "I mean...this way!" The pair was currently settling somewhere trying to find their way. "It's definitely this way." She stopped pacing and stood in front of Ruby who was busy looking at a few leaves. "Alright, it's official, we passed!"

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked as she stood up, brushing any sort of dust and leaves off her clothes.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss replied with a huff, crossing her arms with a small scowl. "We're going to...the Forest Temple!"

"Ugh!"

"Oh, stop it!" Weiss berated when Ruby released an annoyed groan. "You don't know where we are either!"

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby shot back.

"Oooooooo, she better place a ice on that burn." Karios whispered to me and added a chuckle at the end. As we were wondering around, the sound of arguing voices caught her attention so we ended up detouring from the right path much to my protest. What we found were Ruby and Weiss arguing like a married couple.

"Wow they are really annoyed with each other." I said, feeling some hot vibes coming off both of their bodies in rolling waves; they were definitely hot and bothered so trying to put them in the same room was like waiting for a nuclear meltdown to occur.

"Ugh! Just keep moving." Giving up on trying to talk to her partner, Weiss turned around and walked off.

"Oh, just keep moving!" Ruby joked, imitating Weiss by making her voice go higher than normal. "Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!" Then her voice went back to its rightful state as she planted her hands on her hips. "Why are you so bossy?"

"Those two are hilarious." Kairos commented, leaning her body forward to rest her chin on top of her propped up her knee. "Too bad we don't have popcorn for this show."

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss shouted, turning around in anger. "Don't say things like that."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!" Now the two of them were standing toe to toe, angrily yelling at each other.

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss countered before muttering under her breath, "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." With that scathing remark, she turned and walked away.

"You don't even know me..." said Ruby in a small voice.

"We should get going as well." I said curtly after sensing that the quarreling was over. "It's not nice if we end up being the last group."

"Fine, I had my fill of amusement for today." Stretching her arms way over her head, Kairos took the lead and we disappeared.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as she and Blake finally made it out of the forest. Blake didn't say anything but the look she gave the yellow-haired girl answered her question. Descending until level ground, the two of them prowled around what looked like chess pieces standing upon a bunch of pedestals. "Chess pieces? Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well...I guess we should pick one." Blake said nonchalantly, not caring which one they choose but as long as they have something to present when they head back.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha stood in front of a cave. Deciding to check it out the two of them stepped lightly through the damp environment, the humidity was making their skin crawl.

"I'm not sure that this is it." Pyrrha commented as she looked at the blank walls that were illuminated by the fire that Jaune created. The boy all but sighed with agreement...or annoyance.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." He said promptly, indicating the flamed stick in his hand with his other hand. "Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" No sooner had he finished speaking he tripped, dropping the torch in the process. The fire hissed as if it came into contact with something wet and the entire cave fell into darkness. "Ow."

"Do you feel that?" asked Pyrrha whose green eyes were the only things that could be seen through the dark veil.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune replied.

"No, it's..." She pauses to make sure she was describing what ever she was feeling right. "warm."

""Hmmm..." Yang mused as she looked at the pieces on the stone pedestals carefully, eyeing one in particular that struck her fancy. "How about a cute little pony?" She asked, picking up the golden knight piece and raising it up in the air like a trophy.

"Sure." Blake replied, looking off to the side to quell a rising laughter that threatened to bubble from her chest at the girl's child like antics. She smiled nonetheless.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." said Yang as they stood side-by-side, the knight piece held tightly in her left hand.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

"That's the relic!" Jaune said excitedly when he and Pyrrha came face to face with a giant yellow glowing...thing. Navigating through the dark was quite a thrill especially when there are things that could be easily tripped upon. He slowly reached out with his hand in an attempt to grab it but it moved just out of his reach, taunting him.

 _Huh?_ Pyrrha blinked at the sudden and bizarre movement in confusion. _Did that thing just, move? Relics aren't supposed to move right?  
_

"Hey!" Jaune huffed angrily. "Bad relic!" He tried a couple more times before finally getting both hands on it. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune..." The red-head warned as the boy was slowly lifted off the ground. He soon found himself face to face with the owner of the cave, a massive creature with a lot of glowing red eyes. It released a low hiss, prompting Jaune to let out a really loud and girly scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, her ears detecting Jaune's cry for help in a heartbeat. "Blake, did you hear that?" The dark haired girl didn't reply but simply looked up at the sky so it was unclear if she even heard what her partner said.

Pyrrha immediately ran out of the cave which echoed with Jaune's continuous shout for help. The creature burst out from the cave, letting out a loud roar with the boy still dangling from its stinger.

"Ahhh! Why?" Jaune squealed as he held on for dear life. "Ahhh! Pyrrha! Ahhhh! Pyrrha! This is not the relic!" Suddenly the tail started to thrash around, making it hard to get a strong grip. "It's not! Ahhh! Do something!"

"Jaune!" The red head shouted back to him, clutching her weapon tight as she faced off against the creature. "Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she could even finish, the Grimm promptly threw Jaune over the treeline. The boy screamed as he disappeared from her line of sight...again. "...go." She turned around to face her enemy alone, or so she thought.

"What's this? Only a measly Death Stalker?" Kairos asked as she peered at the creature with a bored look. "How lame."

Basically a Death Stalker has a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bone-like plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. One of the more prominent attributes of this Grimm is the glowing golden stinger on its tail that it uses as a lure. It also has a pair of large pincers that it uses to defend itself and grab or cut into its targets. The Death Stalker's ten red eyes and unique markings can also glow in the darkness when it chooses to reveal itself to its prey.

This particular one has what appears to be moss or grass growing on its claws and torso, indicating that it had been laying dormant in the cave for a long time. It also has visible scars on its carapace, signifying its advanced age. This is possibly reinforced the crude drawings made on the entrance to the cave.

"A Death Stalker?" I asked as I stood beside her. "What's that?"

"Hey!" Kairos called to Pyrrha, ignoring my question for a minute. "We'll handle it from here, you go chase after that boyfriend of yours. You're worried about him right?"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Pyrrha spluttered, her face turning a lighter shade of red as she mulled over the thought. "W-Well okay then. I'm sorry!"

"Now then..." Kairos grinned as the Grimm turned its attention to us, clicking its pinchers together with anger. "Ready to play big boy?"

"It could possibly be a girl too you know." I commented.

"Who cares. In the end, I get to kick its ass."

* * *

 _Back to where Yang was..._

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang repeated as she looked around, not getting a response out of her partner for some weird reason. She turned to look at her partner in hopes that she wasn't going crazy. "What should we do?"

"Heads up!" Ruby's voice caught her attention and she finally looked up to see the said girl falling out of the sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Players and Pieces

**A/N** : Chapter 6 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Players and Pieces**

 _High in the sky..._

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled above the howling winds that whistled past her ears. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!" Ruby yelled back. "Stop worrying!" The two of them were currently riding on a giant Nevermore, the only avian species of Grimm that resided in the forest and its surrounding mountain terrain. Like the other creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. There were also four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head and the headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" The princess retorted, gripping the black plumage as the creature decided to fly a bit recklessly. "...stupid bird..."

"In a good way?!" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!" The younger of the two suggested with a goofy grin on her face.

"What are you, insane?!" Weiss questioned but when she looked up for an answer the girl was nowhere to be found. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang was saying, trying to get her partner to say something by waving her hand in front of Blake's face. "What should we d-" She trailed off when Blake merely looked to the sky and pointed up, prompting the yellow-haired brawler to look in the same direction.

"Heads up!" Ruby was screaming upon her descend after jumping off the bird. Time seemed to be slowing down as out of nowhere, Jaune's body also careened into her and the two of them crashed into the trees. When the dust cleared, Ruby found herself with her back against a tree and swirls in front of her eyes. "What was that?"

"Ahem." Jaune cleared his throat as she shook her head. Looking up she found the boy dangling in front of her with his legs snagged by the branches. "Hey Ruby."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake as she and Yang just stared in the direction of the crash, unsure of what just happened.

"I—"

"Woah!" The two turned their attention to the trees in front that were shaking violently and toppling over like twigs. Soon an Ursa minor stumbled out before collapsing to the ground dead. "Yeehaw!" Nora exclaimed as she hopped off its back, brushing off any fur that clung to her clothes. "Aww. It's broken." She pouted as she looked at creature in sadness. "Eeeeeww..."

"Nora?" She looked to see Ren emerging from the thicket behind the dead Grimm's back. He seemed to be out of breath like he got in a fight or something. "Please...don't ever do that again." He looked up expecting a reply but realized that the girl disappeared and he looked around in confusion.

"Oooo..." Nora stared at the shiny golden rook piece in curiosity. She swiped it off the pedestal and held it high in the air like a trophy. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang cheerfully as she skipped and pranced about.

"NORA!" Ren shouted angrily, jolting her out of her childish splendor and bringing her back to reality.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She replied, giving him a mock salute.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned as Nora returned to Ren's side, holding the rook piece out for him to see.

"I—" Once more the sound of trees falling and Grimms growling interrupted Yang from what she was trying to articulate.

"Oh jeez!" Pyrrha spoke when she approached the group from the other side, placing both hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I could have sworn Jaune flew in this direction! Where could he have gone? Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Hearing his name being called, Jaune yelled her name from where he was still caught in the tree but he didn't get an immediate response back. He also felt a little light headed since the blood was rushing to his brain.

"Woah!" From her bird's eye view, Ruby could see everything, especially the approaching Grimms. Taking a running leap, she landed in the mist of the fray…leaving Jaune hanging by himself.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!" The two sisters eagerly went for a hug but were denied due to Nora's intervention. Their reunion was short lived when Kairos bounded in with the scorpion from earlier right behind her. A couple of times, she would whirl around and jab at the creature with her sword but most of the time she spent dodging the attacks since she was surrounded by trees and there was little space for big maneuvers.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" inquired Blake as she watched the chase with a curious gaze.

"Grrrr! I can't take it anymore!" Enraged, Yang's eyes turned red, her hair produced fire and every time she swung her arms...it looked as though she was flinging fireballs everywhere. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby lightly tapped her sister who just managed to cool off and pointed up.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted pitifully as she hung off the giant Nevermore's talon like a booger.

"I said 'jump'..." answered Ruby as the small group looked at both the princess and the Grimm.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured her.

"She's falling." Ren stated right after Weiss either let go or the giant bird managed to shake her off. At some point, Jaune managed to get himself untangled and looked up to see Weiss plummet through the air. In an attempt to gain her favor, he jumped off the tree and catches her bridal-style.

"Just dropping in?" The blond asked, attempting to flirt with her in mid-air. Then he looked down and realized that he he failed to take the rest of the fall into account. "Oh god...Nooooooo!" This ultimately results in him landing face-first on the ground, and then being used as a landing pad by Weiss right after.

"My hero." the princess commented, checking to make sure none of her nails were broken.

"My back..." He protested weakly.

"If you two are done with your comedy routine..." Kairos growled as she dodged the Deathstalker's pincers in the background. "...come over here and kick some Grimm butt!" Blocking a strike to the head, she didn't see the tail in time until it smashed into her right side and sent her flying.

"Great now the gang is all here!" Yang said sarcastically when the girl crash-landed in a heap right in front of the group. "We can all die together!"

"Well not all of us..." Kairos coughed as she got back on her feet, wincing as she ran her hand over the bruised area. "I lost Reina somewhere in the scuffle with that arachnid. I have no idea where she is."

"Stay back, I got this!" Lunging forward, Ruby decided to attack the Deathstalker head on but noticed that her attacks were ineffective against its thick armor. The Grimm clicked its mandibles together in annoyance as the bullets of Crescent Rose ricocheted harmlessly against its body.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she rushed to help her. Seeing potential prey, the Nevermore fires its spear-like feathers at the two, one of which stabs into Ruby's cape and pinned her to the ground. The other feathers embedded themselves in Yang's path, stopping her from advancing any further.

"Oh you got to be kidding me..." Ruby frowned when she noticed that the feather created a small hole in her cape. "This is a very special cape given to me by someone important!"

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang yelled at her.

"I'm trying!" The girl replied as she tried to get her cape free without making the tiny hole bigger. A shadow loomed over her and she realized that the Deathstalker had caught up to her and its stinger was reared back, gearing up to strike her through the heart.

"RUBY!" Yang roared with horror. Fortunately the Deathstalker was suddenly pushed aside by a giant flying body that could only belong to an Ursa major. The two Grimms tumbled together in a heap of arms and legs.

"What—where did he come from?" The group wondered.

"Are you guys okay?" I gasped as I appeared. My uniform had some tears from where the bear's claws struck and blood was currently trickling down my arms. "Oh thank goodness I was right on time."

"You are so childish!" Weiss commented as she helped Ruby in her predicament, throwing away the feather with a huff. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit..." She looked off to the side as the next few words were hard for her to admit. "...difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together."

 _That's something I'd never hear Weiss say._ Ruby continued to look at the princess with saucer-sized eyes.

"So if you quit trying to show off I'll be..." She hesitated again to find the correct word. "nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby explained. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss assured her before walking back to the group.

"Normal knees..." Ruby whispered to herself before walking after Weiss, only to be pulled into a hug by Yang.

"So happy you're okay!" The older of the two exclaimed as she released a sigh of relief. Looking up, they noticed the giant Nevermore still circling overhead, letting out angry screeches.

"Awww...sisterly love like those two are so romantic." I sighed before finding myself grabbed from behind by the Ursa. "Oh c'mon! Not again!"

"Reina!" Kairos called, sheathing her longsword and opted for her dual-wield assault rifles instead. "Stay still, I have him in my sights."

"It's okay! I got this!" I told her, breaking out of the hold and jumped on its back.

"Yahoo! Ride that little doggie!" The group turned to see a male standing off to the side, cheering me on. He had slick back olive green hair with a small amount of facial hair. He had on blue and white surfing shorts and black sandals for shoes. He wore a shark tooth necklace which rested comfortably against his bare chest and he lacked a shirt, leaving his top, well defined musculature half exposed to the elements.

"Um...I'm pretty sure that's not a dog Efram." A timid voice replied and a young man who seems to be in his early 20s stepped out into view. He had silver spiky hair, playful blue eyes and a star-shaped scar underneath his left eye. For accessories he had feathers nestled right behind his ear on the left side of his head. He also sported a brown hoodie which covered up the black tank top he had on underneath. As for bottoms he wore Army Cargo pants with no pockets and brown combat boots.

"I know exactly what that vermin is Timber." Efram replied just as I blew the Ursa to bits with an Aura Sphere to the chest. "Now that's what I call 'overkill'!"

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune said, prompting the group to look up at the giant dark speck in the sky. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agreed, making the princess smile. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune commented dryly before giving her a thumbs up. "That's an idea I can get behind." Since there were twelve of us all together, one person per pair needed to grab any remaining artifacts on the pedestals. Yang and Nora already got theirs so that means three more pairs have yet to choose their piece. Ruby grabbed the other golden knight, Jaune himself grabbed the rook, Timber grabbed a bishop and Kairos grabbed the other bishop.

"Time for us to go." Ren said once the artifacts were successfully obtained and stowed away. "I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

"Tell that to it!" Jaune yelled as the Nevermore did a sharp nosedive, coming straight for us with its talons outstretched. "I don't think it wants us to leave so soon!"

"Well don't stand there Jaune! Hide!" Pyrrha dragged him away as the groups split up and took cover in the surrounding forest.

"Watch out!" I shoved Kairos out of the way as I felt talons clasp around my body, digging into my flesh.

WHOOSH~ "KRAWWW!"

"Did that girl just get kidnapped by a giant Nevermore?" Blake asked.

"You can say that she was 'whisked' away." Yang said while watching the bird turn into a tiny speck in the sky with me nestled between its toes. "Or perhaps 'gone with the wind', either one works."

"Now's not the time for your jokes Yang." Ruby stated worriedly. "C'mon, we have to go after that Grimm! And Blake...stop questioning things."

* * *

 _Outskirts of the forest..._

"Oomph!" I grunted as soon as my body hit the rough surface of what I believe was a stone pillar. "Ouch!" The Nevermore screeched, keeping me pinned as it scanned the area for the other prey that alluded it. On the way over I noticed the ruins coming into view and there were a lot of old pillars still standing. Since the weather was foggy, the others found great hiding places to recover and catch their breath as they followed the Grimm.

"Well that's great! What's the plan now?" Yang said just as the Deathstalker burst through the brambles, making a beeline towards Jaune's group. "Persistent little bastard isn't he!"

"Oh man, run!" Jaune ordered with Pyrrha right on his tail. The others, noticing the intruder, scattered across the field in a frenzy.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said as the bird noticed the commotion, spreading its wings and taking flight.

"Okay!" The orange-hair girl smiled, dodging the barrage of feathers as she wielded her weapon and fired shots at the giant bird. Blake and Ren held off the Deathstalker while Weiss used one of her glyphs to rescue her.

The remaining eleven students ran towards a bridge and Ren and Pyrrha both took a few shots at the Deathstalker, before following the others. However, as they all try to cross, the Nevermore swooped in, destroying a section of the bridge thus separating them into two groups.

As Jaune notices Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren struggling against the Death Stalker on their own, he points out to Nora that they need help. The gap in the bridge, however, is far too wide for him to jump over. To assist him, Nora transforms her weapon Magnhild from grenade launcher to hammer and catapults Jaune over the gap by slamming her hammer on the other end of the broken bridge. She then stands on her hammer's head and creates an explosion to launch herself over the gap.

"Will you guys be okay?" Ruby yelled, taking time to insert a new cartridge of bullets into her weapon.

"We'll be fine!" Jaune replied, ducking as a pincer sailed over his head. "You guys go on ahead and get that bird!"

"Hiyah!" Nora yelled as she lands a hit on the Death Stalker's head and launches herself backward before it can sting her, accidentally bumping into Blake in the process and knocking her off the bridge.

"Whoa!" Looking around for something of use, the raven-haired girl used Grambol Shroud's chainsickle form to latch onto a piece of the ruins, swinging herself into the air near the Nevermore. She then uses her Semblance, jumping off a clone to get on the Nevermore's head, before running down its back and repeatedly slashing at it. She then jumps off the creature, landing on the ruins next to Ruby and then hopping over to her partner Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake conveyed to the group as they watched the Grimm make a u-turn and flew back in their direction.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang replied, getting Ember Celica ready by loading new bullets into the gauntlets.

"-uuuuuUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOUUUU!" A loud cry followed by a sudden barrage of blue orbs crossed their line of sight, hitting the bird in the side like miniature bombs. It shrieked with pain and disappeared into the fog with a trail of smoke behind it. I stood on top of the pillar with my right arm held in front of me and sweat rolling down the side of my face. "Left me up here to rot by myself...I have a fear of heights you know!"

"Thank goodness you're safe." Kairos yelled up to me as she made her way to the base of the pillar. "Did that thing hurt you?"

"No! It just left me here!" I shouted down to her. "Now get me down!"

"SKREEEEEEEEKK!"

"Just my luck..." I groaned with displeasure.

"Here comes Round 2!" I heard Yang's voice as the Nevermore burst through the fog, its angry eyes staring at the six of us.

"Take aim Timber!" Efram yelled as he and the boy stood on a separate ledge opposite of the girls. "Here it comes!" Then he braced himself and held up what looked to be a kite shield, protecting them both from the barrage of feathers.

"R-Right!" The boy proclaimed and summoned what looked to be an archer's Longbow. The only difference was that there was no string connecting from one end to the other, it could possibly be mistaken for a boomerang.

"Is that even a bow?" Weiss commented when she eyed the weapon with doubt. "I don't see any string whatsoever...is it broken?"

"Don't worry your head, missy." Efram replied as Timber held his weapon with confidence, keeping his eyes on the Nevermore. "This guy knows what he's doin' so just trust em'!"

 _Deep breaths..._ Timber reminded himself as he placed his left foot firmly in front of him and approximately shoulder width apart. _Relax..._ He raised the bow till his arm was parallel to the ground and slightly above nose level. _Channel my energy into my weapon...become one with my weapon...be the weapon..._ With his right hand, he made a motion similar to notching an arrow in the string and slowly drew his arm back.

"That's...the string?" Weiss asked when she noticed what looked like energy fiber-connected to both ends of the bow- being pulled back along with the boy's fingers. "I...I've never seen anything like that..."

 _That's no ordinary bow...I can feel its strength even from here..._ I thought as his arm stopped moving, his index finger hovering near the corner of his mouth. His once playful expression was replaced by a focused one as he kept his eyes on the prize, watching and waiting for his opponent to slip up. And it did.

 _Right there!_ He saw his chance and in one fluid motion, released his grip by allowing the fiber string to roll off his finger tips. There was a crisp sound, much like a bullet train, as a bolt of light flew across the sky like a beacon.

"Would you look at that!" Yang exclaimed as the energy bolt shot through the air and pierced the bird's right wing as it dodged at the last minute. "It went through!"

"It's not enough though...watch out!" Ruby exclaimed as the Nevermore, teetering in the air after having its wing injured, smashed into my pillar.

"Kairos! Catch me!" I shouted as I felt myself falling through the broken structure. She was there in an instant, her arms wrapping around me as we escaped to higher ground. "Phew! Oh my..." I fell on my butt with a laugh. "I can't feel my legs!"

"You and me both!" Efram exclaimed as he landed beside us, Timber in his arms. "I swear I felt like I was gonna pass out."

"What's wrong with him?" Kairos asked.

"S-S-Sorry...I...I look like...a mess...don't I?" Timber stated breathlessly. "It takes a bit of energy to...fire an energy bolt of that...caliber."

"You can rest easy." I told him and we turned to watch the battle. "They have it under control now." Yang was currently firing Ember Celica at the bird, stopping once in a while to reload. Thanks to Timber's attack, the Grimm had slowed down quite a bit so hitting it was no longer an issue.

"I hope you're hung-ry!" She yelled as the bird flew at her with its beak open wide. Leaping in, she held it open while firing five rounds of bullets down the bird's throat. Looking behind her, she jumps out and watched as it crashes into into the cliff. Shaking its head, it let out an angry screech of defiance and spread its wings out once again in hopes of taking flight.

Weiss quickly rushed in and with her ice Dust, froze its tail feathers to the ruins and locked it in place while Blake threw half of Gambol Shroud to Yang so that the two of them were holding both ends of the ribbon between two stone pillars, creating a crude slingshot.

 _Perfect! Everything is going according to my plan!_ Ruby grinned as she hops onto the ribbon with Crescent Rose in her hands, held in place by a large glyph thanks to Weiss.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." muses Weiss, taking the opportunity to talk to Ruby before she let go.

"Think you can make a shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss questioned, almost daring Ruby to tell her she wasn't capable of such a small feat.

"...Ca-"

"Of course I can!" The princess snapped angrily much to Ruby's amusement. Cocking Crescent Rose, she was launched off the ribbon the moment the glyph released her and fired multiple shots to boost her speed. Hooking the bird's neck with her neck, she landed with both feet on the cliff and watched as her teammate created an entire column of glyphs up the cliff side.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Firing even more shots as she ran vertically up the face of the cliff, Ruby eventually rendered the creature's head from its shoulders upon reaching the summit, its body bruised and battered after being dragged at high speeds.

"Wow..." Jaune whispered as everyone watched the decapitated boy falling to the ground with a splat. Ruby stood on top of the cliff triumphantly and she smiled down on us.

"Did you see that?! Did you all see that?!" Yang asked excitably as we all got together at the end, the dead corpse of the Deadstalker laying off to the side with a crushed cranium thanks to Nora's hammer. "My sister was a beast out there!"

"Yes Yang we were all apart of it so you can shut up now." Weiss stated, glancing at Ruby from time to time. _I have to admit though...That was some amazing teamwork..._

"I guess it's time to head back. I bet the professors are waiting for us." Jaune said as he held the artifact in his hand. Following his lead, the others wearily made their way back to school...tired but filled with spirit.

 _But that bird..._ I paused and looked over my shoulder at where the decapitated Grimm laid dead with a grimace on my face. _Why is it that I can sense_ _ **her**_ _aura from it?_ _What is going on?_

"Hey! Reina, what are you doing looking off in the distance?" Ruby's voice cut through and I sensed her approaching me. The others must have stopped to wait for me as well, sensing that something must be wrong. "Let's go, our mission's already done." She pulled gently on my scarf. "Come on come on!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming." I replied and followed the other first years back to school.

* * *

 _Back at Beacon..._

When we got back, Ozpin was already in the process of forming teams. Word about our achievement spread like wildfire as we had other students congratulating and praising us of our outstanding teamwork for such a large group.

"Cardin Winchester. Russel Thrush. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin spoke as the four men lined up before him. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester."

"Ooo, Jaune's team is coming up next!" Ruby whispered, clapping her hands along with the audience as the previous team stepped off the stage to make room for the next team.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces."

"White...?" Kairos whispered to Efram who had his arms crossed. Thank goodness that Glynda Goodwitch ordered him to wear a shirt before it was our turn, stating something along the lines of breaking school policy for lack of decency. "Didn't they look golden to you?"

"They were probably coated golden for various reasons." He whispered back. "Of course none of that matters right now right? We get to form teams together!"

"Shhh!" I frowned at the two of them for their side conversation. "It's hard hearing the professor when it's this noisy."

"From this day forward, you will work together as...Team JNPR." Nora wrapped her arms around Ren's neck much to the amusement of Pyrrha. "Lead by...Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?!" The boy turned his head so fast it might have caused a whiplash. "L-Lead by...?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin praised him.

"Ahaha! You go Jaune!" Pyrrha grinned as she punched him in the arm, causing him to fall over and the audience erupted into laughter. The newly formed team walked off the stage as Ozpin continued with the ceremony.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces." The four girls stood proudly in front of him as he announced the name for their team. "From this day forward, you will work together as...Team RWBY."

"Whoo! Way to go!" I heard Kairos and Efram cheer loudly along with Team JNPR who decided to join us.

"Lead by...Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged her sister happily.

"And finally..." Ozpin smiled as Team RWBY walked off to join Team JNPR and we shuffled up to the stage in a single file line. "Efram Eknath. Reina Raylan. Kairos Klain and Timber Talon. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team REKT. Lead by...Reina Raylan."

"Knew you could do it." Kairos said as she patted me on the back.

"Can't wait to see what adventures are in store for us!" Efram smiled broadly. "I'm so excited!"

"L-Let's do our best!" Timber added as the cheers and applause followed us when we walked off the stage.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin commented as he looked at the newly created teams.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

In an abandoned warehouse on the far side of town, Roman Torchwick was finishing up a conversation with someone over a phone and it didn't seem to be a very good conversation. He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long orange hair; his bangs covered his right eye most of the time. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather.

As for his clothing attire he prefers a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf around his neck. He also has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes, giving him a gentleman persona.

Placing the phone down on the table a little more forceful than necessary, he released a sigh of frustration. Before him was a giant map of Vale with markings written in red pen of past plans that have failed or have been derailed. He casually lights a cigar before noticing a masked individual approaching him with a mysterious case. _White Fang huh...?_ He thought as the White Fang member stopped before him. The White Fang was a radical and political terrorist organization that was once peaceful before turning into an anti-Faunus institution. Fishing out a couple of what looked like credit cards he laid them flat on the table in a neat stack and pushed it towards the man.

"Open it." He ordered after the individual pocketed the money. Moving swiftly to the case, the lid opened up to reveal Dust crystals of various size, color and shape. He whistled approvingly, holding up one of the larger pieces with his hand.

"I'm gonna need more men."


	7. Chapter 7: Badges and Burdens

**A/N** : Chapter 7 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Badges and Burdens**

 _The next morning..._

The sound of birds tweeting in the air floated through the open window, rousing Weiss out of her beauty sleep. The ice princess slowly sat up and stretched her arms high above her head in an elegant manner. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she turned her head slightly to see Ruby leaning close, a small silver object held between her fingers and a smug expression on her face.

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~!

"Gah!" Weiss yelped and comically fell out of bed much to Ruby's amusement, all remaining remnants of sleep left her body just like that.

"Goooooood morning Team RWBY!" The leader exclaimed happily, hopping off of Weiss' bed.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" The ice princess asked from where she was currently laying on the hardwood floor trying to get her heart rate under control.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby replied.

"Excuse me?" Weiss stood up with a skeptical look on her face, brushing off the dirt from her clothes.

"Decorating!" Yang said with Blake standing right beside her with a small smirk on her face. The yellow-haired brawler had a lot of items in her arms, some of them could possibly be Blake's as well.

"What?" The ice princess questioned again, giving the two of them a confused look.

"We still have to unpack." Blake explained to her, holding up a suitcase which popped open on its own. She and Yang just watched as all of its contents spilled on the floor. "And clean."

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~!

"Ahh!" Weiss fell over again when Ruby blew the whistle again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their mission." Ruby said as she lifted an arm into the air. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake said simultaneously, holding their own arm into the air. Just by watching her three teammates striking ridiculous poses so early in the morning made Weiss sigh in defeat. Seeing as there was no other choice but to join in the endeavor, the ice princess quickly got dress in the appropriate attire and helped out with the decorating.

Yang was in charge of the posters while Blake was currently organizing her books though she craftily hid her copy of Ninjas of Love in a special place where no one else would ever find it. Weiss herself was hanging up framed art paintings and Ruby...well she thought the curtains were a bit inadequate so with the help of Crescent Rose, she sliced the material diagonally. Of course she got a scolding from Weiss who stitched the curtain back up. Taking a step back, the team analyzed their room which looked fine and dandy except for the beds which were piled in the middle of the room.

"This, isn't going to work." Weiss commented dryly.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake agreed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang stated almost cheerfully.

"Or we could ditch the beds." Ruby thought about it before an idea popped into her head, causing her to gasp out with excitement. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss objected.

"And super awesome!" Yang agreed with her sister.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said with a nod of the head.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said even though she knew for a fact that it was already three against one.

"Ha, I think we just did." Ruby laughed as Blake gave a thumbs up and Yang did a rock-star pose. Weiss had a frown and a buzzer to accompany her feelings.

* * *

 _The room next door..._

"ARGH!" Kairos had screamed at the sound of Ruby's shrill whistle that reverberated through the walls, falling out of her bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets. "Ow!"

"W-What happened?!" Startled due to the sudden tremor, I sat up abruptly and leaned over the rails with worry. "I-Is there an earthquake?! W-Where am I?"

"Nah...Kairos just fell out of bed...hard." Timber told me from the other side of the room, his head popping up from underneath the blankets like a little puppy. His spiky silver hair was sticking out everywhere in a giant bedhead.

"Yeah, that shake must have moved mountains on the other side of the world." Efram commented with a laugh. "Next time I should just yell 'Timber'!"

"That's my name though..." Timber replied as he climbed down the ladder, giving the boy a pointed look. "It could get a bit confusing."

"...Shut up..." Kairos growled, righting herself up and glared at the boys the best she could. "Don't make me come over there and kick your butts."

"No one is kicking anyone's butts this morning." I spoke calmly as I used the ladder to climb down, one step at a time. "Come, let's get ready."

"I call dibs on the bathroom!" Efram stated as he threw his sheets haphazardly to the side, revealing his fish-patterned sleep trousers.

"Aww man...I wanted to use the restroom first!" Timber whined, watching the other boy disappear into the facility followed by a door slam. "He takes forever...I swear if he could, he'd fill the tub with water and stay in there for eternity."

"I'm a man raised by the sea!" came Efram's muffled voice through the door. "Water is my life!"

"Doesn't mean you can hog the room to yourself!" Timber shouted back. "Hurry up! I really need to go!"

"Then you shouldn't have drowned all that water before going to bed!" was the reply. "Now where did I put my uniform..."

"Ahaha!" I laughed as they continued to bicker.

"You should get ready too." Kairos whispered as she walked past, putting on her earmuffs as she reached for something behind me. The door reopened and Efram strode out wearing his school uniform instead of his usual attire. He kept the sandals on, stating that the closed-toe shoes would suffocate his toes. He had on a white shirt with a blue vest over it. A red tie could be seen around his neck and he opted to wear the black jacket-lined with gold-around his shoulders instead of buttoned up.

"Wow you work quick." I stated, hearing the door close and assumed that Timber just went in. A noise from across the room told me that Efram was retrieving something from the wardrobe, perhaps his weapon but I assumed that we wouldn't need those after a few weeks.

"Well while you were standing watching those two boys bicker I decided to use the restroom way before Efram did." She replied, looking at herself in the mirror and adjusted her collar a bit, retying the red ribbon at least the second time. She had on a white shirt instead of her long-sleeve turtleneck with the accompanied red plaid skirt. Long stockings kept her legs warm while she donned a brown jacket. "It would be really bad if our leader wasn't prepared before her team members."

 _Yikes! She's right._ Deciding that Timber might take awhile, I quickly undressed right then and there, not bothering to check if Efram was looking. Our room had four bunk beds, one for every member of our team. There were also four desks located at the four corners and beside them were drawers for clothes. There was also a large wardrobe located near the window for our jackets, suites as well as a great storage for our weapons. A special feature that I didn't noticed before was a solitary restroom that had a shower, toilet and two sinks. It was lavish despite being a suite-style living.

"O-Okay Reina! It's all yours!" I nodded in Timber's direction when he emerged from the lavatory and navigated my way to the restroom, wrapping my scarf around my neck. Even while I was in the restroom cleaning myself, I could hear some kind of construction noises happening next door, like a bunch of jackhammers rattling against granite stones. Timber himself wore the black suits with the blue vest and white shirt. He still kept the black tank top underneath the white shirt and hung up his brown hoodie sweater for another time.

"What are those fools doing so early this morning?" Kairos grumbled when I walked back out, the clean white collared shirt tucked in nice and neat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. I kept my ripped jeans and sneakers, stating that I didn't feel comfortable fighting in a skirt. My trademark scarf could be seen snugged around my neck. "First the whistle and now they're reconstructing their entire room?"

"Okay guys gather around for a brief meeting. I hope I don't have to do this every morning because I don't think this is effective. But I'll figure out something later." After hanging up my black jacket next to Timber's sweater, I clapped my hands and within my mind I could see them gathering around me in a semi circle. "So today we have classes together, along with the other newly created teams." I pulled out a dark notebook and flipped through the pages. "At 9 we have our Grimm Studies class..."

"What? Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Timber asked, sounding nervous.

"Umm...yeah. Why?" I glanced in his direction.

"It's 8:55! We're gonna be late!" He shouted after checking his watch.

"ARGH!" Swinging the door open and closing it frantically, we thundered down the hall like a huge stampede of charging rhinos. Ruby's team and Jaune's team all poked their heads out to see what all the commotion was. "TO CLASS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

In our haste, everyone rushed through the empty courtyard and ignored Ozpin and Glynda who just happened to witness the running of the first years. The man just calmly sipped his drink while the Huntress merely glanced at her watch, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

 _In class..._

"Uuuuugh...that was horrible..." I groaned as I laid my chin on the table completely out of breath. We all made it, every single one of us, with one minute to spare...well almost all of us. Jaune was the only person representing Team JNPR in the class so he decided to sit right behind us so he wouldn't be so lonely. "I wish we could have gone through this last night before bedtime."

"Good morning Reina!" Ruby spoke as she sat down next to me with Weiss right next to her.

"Good morning Ruby." I replied, sensing Kairos settling down on my other side.

"By the way, I heard a crash coming from your room? Approximately right after Ruby's whistle blowing." Yang's voice spoke, the brawler settling in by Weiss with Blake next to her. "What happened?"

"W-Well you see...!" Timber was about to say something but one death glare from Kairos immediately shut him up. "N-Nevermind!" He squeaked before sitting down beside Efram who was busy trying to balance his pen on the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome students." The professor walked in, standing before the podium and gazed at his new students. He appeared to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He had on a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons and the pants that he wore, was tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He had gray hair and a gray mustache and appeared to be slightly overweight.

"My name is Peter Port and I'll be your teacher." He launched straight into his lecture about the creatures of Grimm, talking about their strengths, weakness as well as appearances. "Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names."

"Zzzzzzzzzz." Ruby dosed off after a few minutes in, her snoring reaching my ear. Glancing to my left, I could hear the scratching of granite on paper and immediately thought that Weiss was the only one writing notes.

"But I, merely refer to them as prey." Peter continued before letting out a hearty laugh, causing his belly to visibly shake up and down. "Hu-hah! Haha." His laugh caused Ruby to wake up but other than that, nobody was laughing. In fact, it just made the class extremely awkward.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." He covered up his blunder with a cough. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses..."

"Eww." Yang murmured when the professor clicked his tongue at the word 'Huntresses' and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Uhh, hehehe..." She groaned.

"Pervert...old man..." Suddenly I felt heat heating up right beside me and noticed that Kairos was trying to burn a hole through Peter's head with her eyes when in actuality she was about to burn a hole in the bench that we were sitting on with just her butt. I quickly smacked her lightly in the back of her head with my hand and she shimmered down, keeping her anger level to a minimal.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why..." He once again flung his arm out in a dramatic pose. "the very world!"

"Eyyy-yeah!" A student from the back of the room stood up and cheered, causing everyone to look at him. Embarrassed he sat back down.

"That is what you are training to become." The professor ignored him. "But first, a story."

 _UUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH!_ The entire class thought in unison, letting out angry, bored groans in protest.

"A tale of a young, handsome, man."

"We all know where this is going..." Kairos whispered into my ear.

"Me." Peter said with a smile. "When I was a boy, blah blah blah..." I tuned him out immediately and when I checked back in with him he was talking about how his grandfather used to misspell the word 'cabbages'.

 _What the-?!_ Weiss, ignoring the story, turned to see Ruby holding up her piece of paper with a poorly drawn Peter on it, he honestly looked like one of those stick-figure cowboys. Off to the side of the drawing were the words, 'Professor Poop'.

"Phht." The leader stuck her tongue out playfully and she and Yang just started laughing, Weiss on the other hand was scowling and her entire body was trembling with rage. However the laughing stopped when Peter cleared his throat, giving the girls a pointed look.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity." He continued his story. "And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." He bowed for a minute before straightening back up. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic...Well-educated...and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Weiss stated in a loud clear voice; having enough of Ruby's insolence, aloof nature, disrespectful behavior, and totally buffoonery during the lecture, her hand shoot up into the air without hesitation. The last act that caused her to snap was Ruby sticking a finger up her own nose and picking it like she was digging for gold.

"Well then, let's find out." Peter said as he looked to the cage that appeared next to him, a pair of red eyes looking right back at him and a feral growl came out through the bars. "Step forward, and meet your opponent."

"Grrrrr." The creature growled as Weiss stood confidently in the middle of the room with her trusty multi-action Dust rapier, Myrtenaster, drawn. She had ditched the school uniform and was in her usual battle outfit.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang cheered from her seat.

"Fight well!" Blake added, waving one of those tiny red flag banners with the letters 'RWBY' painted in white.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby added, irritating the princess.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, sorry." The girl apologized.

"Alright. Let the match, begin." With one mighty swing of his weapon, Blunderbuss, Peter cut off the lock on the crate and the door crashed to the floor, revealing the Grimm within. It had the appearance of a large, armored boar. With cloven-feet and long hair sprouting from its spin, it also had a snubbed snout, normal sized tusks and two additional curved tusks jutting out to the side. Four red eyes, a series of plates ran along its back and thighs much like its Grimm counterparts.

"It's a Boarbastusk." Kairos said, her eyes watching the battle with interest. "First time I've ever since one in person." The ringing sounds of Myrtenaster colliding with the Grimm's tusks or its bony armor reached my ears.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked as Weiss re-positioned her stance after swiping at the creature, noticing that her strikes weren't having much effect.

"I kinda was..." Efram commented under his breath while Kairos and Timber chuckled at the statement.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted encouragingly just as the two fighting competitors lunged at one another. The only power the Boarbatusk has to rely on is its massive tusks and since its upper body was heavily armored, it could withstand almost any stabbing or cutting attacks.

"Gah!" The princess yelped when the creature locked Myrtenaster in its tusks, putting them both in a struggle of power, tug-of-war style.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Professor Port clapped his hands with glee.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered, distracting Weiss and gave the creature an opening to disarm the princess, flinging the blade across the room before tackling Weiss to the ground with its tusks.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter asked as the girl slowly propped herself up on all fours.

"She's gonna kick its hairy butt!" Efram said loudly.

"Aah!" The white-haired girl rolled out of the way when the creature charged at her, smacking its tusks against a couple of empty desks. Making a bee-line towards her blade, she picked it up and faced the boar as it made a u-turn, clawing at the floor with its feet.

"Weiss, go for it's belly!" Ruby advised. "There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" The girl snapped angrily before refocusing on her opponent. The boar then tucks itself into a wheel and rolls at Weiss, who blocks the attack with a Glyph, stunning the creature. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she lunged at the boar and managed to stab it in the stomach with her blade, thus killing the Grimm. Letting out a squeal upon its death, the creature began to generate smoke, leaving nothing behind.

"Bravo! Braaa-vo!" Professor Port praised her. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Letting out an angry huff, Weiss stormed out without looking at her teammates.

"Do you think Weiss was a bit harsh on Ruby?" Timber asked quietly once the ice princess disappear. "I mean...she did give some good advice out there..."

"Don't worry about it too much okay?" Efram said as he stood up, weaving Jaune over since he knew that he and the blond had a class together. "Let's let them solve it out for themselves."

"Reina..." Kairos looked at me as I noticed Ruby walking off, most likely to follow after the girl. "You don't think..."

"You guys go on ahead." I told them, rising from my seat abruptly. "I'll see you all tonight."

* * *

 _Outside..._

I followed Ruby secretly once class was finished, making my footsteps as silent as a shadow. The sound of girls bickering reached my ears and I crouched against the wall, tuning into the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby was saying, sounding a bit hurt. "Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss interjected hotly. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

 _Ouch..._ I thought. _That's a harsh thing to say._

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffs.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, unsure why her teammate was so aggravated at her. "What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you." Weiss stated simply, not even bothering keeping the iciness out of her voice. "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Then she pointedly turned her back on her so-called leader. "Ozpin made a mistake." With that scathing remark, she walked off.

"She's quite...cold." I decided to make myself known, walking up beside Ruby and staring in the direction Weiss walked off to.

"Reina...what do you think?" Ruby asked me. "Do you think...I'm not fit enough to be leader?"

"Hmmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." The two of us turned to see Ozpin himself standing there, cup in hand.

"Is she right?" Ruby asked him. "Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day." said Ozpin. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He leaned in close, staring at Ruby straight in the eye. "Do you?"

"...no sir...I don't." She replied and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly." Ozpin told us, gazing at us from behind his spectacles in a thoughtful manner. "If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

 _He's right..._ I thought as Ozpin turned his back to us.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby." He spoke cautiously. "I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." He paused a bit before glancing in my direction. "Same goes to you Reina. Though I can't get the feeling that you...have been burdened with an even unimaginable responsibility."

 _That's right..._ I thought, clenching my hands into fists. _I won't rest until I pay her back for what she did. But...I can't let my emotions control me, for now I just have to focus on my team and my studies._

"Let's go back Reina." Ruby said and the two of us thanked Ozpin for his advice.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Weiss was busy walking off steam. Never before had she let her emotions run wild like that and she even yelled at Ruby. Looking up she realized that her legs took her to where Peter Port was standing with his back towards her, looking out across the city.

"Professor Port." She spoke, getting his attention.

"Ah, Miss Schnee." He said, turning around to face her. "And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I enjoyed your lecture." She told him.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Peter agreed.

"You really think so?"

"Most surely." The man then noticed that Weiss diverted her eyes to the side, as if she was tentative on what she wanted to say or more importantly, how to say what she wanted to say. "Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir." Weiss admitted.

"Dear, girl confess to me your strife." The professor led her to one of the benches and the two of them sat down.

"Well, I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY." Weiss confessed to him. Peter stared at her for a good minute before speaking.

"That's preposterous."

"Excuse me?" Weiss snapped, looking at her professor with a skeptical eye.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Peter explained to her.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked him.

"With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Peter said.

"How dare you!" She glared at him with anger.

"My point exactly." The professor commented before continuing. "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss denied, causing the professor's mustache and eyebrow twitch. "Well, not entirely true."

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor." Peter said. "Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." At that, Weiss felt her anger subsiding and a small smile on her face as she bid her professor good night.

* * *

 _That night..._

When Weiss walked back to her room, I was just coming out of the very same room dressed in my pajamas. Noticing her presence approaching me, I gave her a small smile and a head dip before disappearing into my own room, closing the door behind me with a soft click.

 _Odd...why was she in the room at this hour?_ The ice princess thought before opening the door quietly. Yang and Blake were already sound asleep in their beds, but she noticed a strange light coming from Ruby's bed. Closing the door as softly as possible, Weiss made her way to Ruby's bed and carefully moved the drapes to the side.

The owner was asleep with numerous amount of textbooks propped open on her pillow, her laptop open right beside her, a piece of paper with written notes and problems and a pencil in her hand. Soft breathing could be heard from the girl's lips. From what Weiss could infer, the girl fell asleep studying.

 _And Reina was probably with her up until this point, that explains why she was in our room._ She gently nudged Ruby awake, clearing her throat as well.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed softly when she stared up at the ice princess, startling the sleep out of her. "I-I was studying and then I fell asleep. Oh Reina isn't here anymore, I didn't even noticed her leaving. I'm sorry." Suddenly she felt Weiss' hand covering her mouth, indicating that she didn't need to explain herself.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked, noticing a mug similarly to Ozpin's lying right beside the girl's pillow and removed her hand to let her leader speak.

"Uh, I-I don't." Ruby told her.

"Just answer the question." Weiss said, accompanied with a light eye-roll.

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars." Ruby answered quickly. The ice princess released a sigh but it wasn't one of those sighs like she was annoyed.

"Don't move." She ordered and disappeared. After about a minute, she popped back up with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. "Here." She smiled softly.

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby thanked her and took the cup from her teammate. The girl looked off to the side before gazing back at her.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." She admitted and Ruby smiled. "Just so you know, I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying."

 _Heh...she's so cute._ Ruby thought when the girl disappeared and glanced at the warm cup of coffee lying right next to her.

"That's wrong by the way." Weiss commented, popping back up to point at her leader's homework before disappearing for good.

 _Huh?_ Ruby looked at the papers and inwardly groaned. Luckily it was just a simply mistake so it shouldn't take all night to fix.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Uh huh?" The leader looked to see that the girl was halfway out the door. Apparently she wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."


	8. Chapter 8: Jaunedice

**A/N** : Chapter 8 of _REKT._ Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters of my OC teams: REKT, GTSY and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Jaunedice**

 _The next morning..._

Jaune was terribly outmatched during class that I couldn't help but cringe on the inside. We were sitting in Glynda Goodwitch's class and as a demonstration on how effectively a Hunter or Huntress utilizes Aura, she needed two volunteers. I would have loved to volunteer myself but she ended up picking Jaune and the fairly new leader of Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester.

Cardin had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor with gold trims when he was in his fighter mode; the chest plate sported a bird with its wings outstretched like it was in the middle of taking flight. Underneath the armor, he had on a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

At first Jaune was doing okay but after awhile it was painfully obvious who was the better fighter. Cardin just simply laughed every time the blond attempted to hurt him and continued to taunt his opponent during the sparring match.

"And this is where you lose." He sneered as he blocked an overhead sword attack with ease, not even using all of his strength against Jaune.

"Over my dead-oof!" Jaune grunted when his opponent kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in a fetal position. Glancing up, he noticed Cardin towering over him with his weapon high over his head to deliver the finishing blow.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda spoke, cutting into the sparring match by ringing the buzzer. A couple of students clapped at the entertainment as Cardin shuffled off to the side. "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicated that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

"Oof." Jaune groaned as he sat up, rubbing his stomach to ease the pain.

"Mister Arc, it's been weeks now." Glynda told him as he pulled out a small device from one of the pouches attached to his belt. "Please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more...defensive strategy."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied as he looked at the flashing red and green bars on the screen; the red being his Aura and the green representing his teammates' Aura condition.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" Glynda questioned, glancing at the boy from behind her glasses.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin commented meanly, shouldering his mace and walked off the stage with a huff.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away." Glynda reminded us. "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!"

 _It looks like some of us are really excited._ I thought as I sensed excitement burst out from Team RWBY. _But...does that mean..._ I shook my head from side to side. _No...I can't think about it...gotta keep my mind on the task at hand...  
_

"Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda continued just as the bell rang, prompting the students to file out of the room and made their way to lunch or any other classes for the afternoon.

* * *

 _Lunch time..._

"So..." Nora was saying as we settled down at an available table for lunch, her eyes darting from side to side as if she was anticipating a sneak attack. "There we were...in the middle of the night..."

"It was day..." Ren's monotonous voice cut in as he corrected her. Yang sat opposite of her with an intrigued look on her face, holding onto every single word the storyteller was saying. Blake, who was sitting next to her, was busy reading a book. Weiss was sitting on the brawler's other side filing her nails while Ruby listened to the story silence.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora continued, ignoring Ren's comment.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected as he took a sip of his drink.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaimed, standing up as she said so. Pyrrha was sitting on Nora's other side with Jaune next to her, playing with a piece of potato with his fork. Since the four of us couldn't really sit on one side, Kairos and I sat next to Ruby while the boys sat next to Jaune.

"Two of em."

"But they were no match and in the end..." Nora placed her hands on her hips with glee. "Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Uuuugh..." Ren let loose an annoyed sigh when the girl sat down. "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now..."

"Jaune...are you okay?" Pyrrha, noticing that the blond hadn't said anything since class, decided to ask him how he's feeling.

"Uh?" Jolted out of his thoughts he turned to his teammate with an almost confused expression. "Oh. Yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Ruby told him.

"Eh, guys, I'm fine..." He said and he was met with non-believing stares. "Serious, look!" He let out a nervous laugh. Suddenly the sound of mock laughter reached our ears and we turned to see Cardin and his team mates jeering and teasing a student sitting at a nearby table. The student was a small girl with long, brown hair but her most defining feature were the long brown rabbit ears sticking out of her head.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you. since the first week of school." Pyrrha said as the boy continued to stare at the bullying, his hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked almost in surprise. "Nah...He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!"

"That's not how I see it." Kairos replied, keep her eyes focused on the group.

"Yeah that just looks like the good ol' high school bullying." Efram added.

"I agree." Ruby nodded her head at what my two teammates said. "He is most definitely a bully."

"Oh please..." Jaune scoffed in denial. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me..." He chuckled nervously as he remembered the times he ran into Cardin and the taller of the two ended up playing a lot of pranks on him, such as opening his shield in a doorway, launching him in a rocket-propelled locker, and knocking his books out of his hands. "I didn't land far from the school..."

"...bro...I can see the word 'bullying' written all over your face as clear as day." Efram said after a brief minute.

"Ahh!" Suddenly the girl yelped, getting our attention once more. "Stop! That hurts!" She frowned when Cardin pulled and tugged harder on her ears. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed, grinning at his teammates. "They're so soft too! I wanna make a blanket out of this at some point!"

"What a freak!" Russel commented as the other two continued laughing.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha muttered when she noticed that the girl was starting to cry.

"God I hate sitting here and watching this any longer." Kairos growled. "I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Stop." I held out my hand to prevent her from getting up. "There's no reason for you to lower yourself to their level...any of you. Cause after all," I raised my voice so that they could hear me. "the ones who torment others the most...tend to have a lot of insecurities. In reality, they are the ones who are extremely weak."

"Were you talking to me you little runt?" Letting go of the girl's ears at what I had said, Cardin turned his head in our direction. "Say that again I dare you."

"Whatever could you possibly mean?" I asked playfully, sensing that they were approaching the table. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Why you little—!" I felt his hand grab the front of my shirt and his breath bared down upon my face. "I'm gonna put you in your place."

"You-!" I held up my hand when Kairos stood up next to me, signalling to her not to lose her cool. "Tch!"

"What? You think you can take me on by yourself? Eh?" The boy looked confused when I gripped his arm tightly with my left hand, forcing the fingers to release their grip on my uniform. "What're you..."

WHOOOOOOOSH~

"Argh!" Within seconds Cardin found himself flat on his back in the middle of the mess hall with everyone staring or laughing at him. "Wha-What just happened?"

"Oh dear..."

"She just...flipped him so easily..."

"He's such an embarrassment..." The rest of Team CRDL shook their heads at their leader with embarrassment.

"What are you doing lying on the ground like that?" I asked him, still sitting in the same place at the edge of the table without moving an inch. "Didn't you say you wanted to 'put me in my place'? I'm still sitting here waiting for you to make a move."

"Grrrr. You'll pay for this." He growled, standing up and gave me his best glare possible which didn't faze me one bit. In fact I could find myself smiling at his pitiful attempt to intimidate me. "Just watch your back."

"That team is just full of trouble." Kairos stated as she watched the boys walk off, sitting back down in her seat. "Imagine if he had put his dirty hands on me..." She snorted with disgust. "I'd give him a little more than just a throw down."

"I-I don't like them at all." Timber said as he played with his fork. "They're nothing but bullies...especially the leader."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..." Pyrrha offered.

"OOH!" Nora stood up so quickly that she almost knocked her teammate out of her chair. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune stressed halfheartedly as he stood up, picking up his tray of unfinished food. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"You know, he's not the only one." Blake, finally putting down her book to witness the situation, commented.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sighed as Jaune left the cafeteria without another word. After lunch we all hurried to history class taught by Bartholomew Oobleck. He was a young man with messy green hair. He had a disheveled attire since his white shirt was only partially tucked into his dark-green pants, the collar raised instead of pressed neat. The slack yellow tie was tied loosely around his neck and he also had on mismatched brown and black shoes.

"This is prior to the Faunes Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War." The professor was saying as Jaune snoozed away. Most of us were settled near or somewhere near the back but Jaune decided to sit in the very front for some odd reason. "Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

"Ugh, he's too uppity for my taste." Kairos whispered while watching Bartholomew took a quick sip of his coffee. "It's like he's a coffee addict."

"And it's n-not helping a-at all." Timber said. "I can barely f-follow him."

"Oh dear, he's moving around the room now." Blake said as all of the students turned their heads simultaneously to follow their professor's migration from one side of the room to the next.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it's imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" Mr. Oobleck said excitedly. "Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now!" He took a quick sip before continuing. "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

"Oh? It's that girl from lunch." Kairos murmured as she noticed the bunny girl near the front raise her hand reluctantly after spotting another student raise his hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Bartholomew said as he gazed at the students. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took another sip. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss' hand shot up. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" The ice princess promptly replied.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

 _Hehehe...this is perfect._ Cardin, who sat right behind Jaune, flicked a paper football at the blond's head, waking him up out of his slumber.

"Hey!" Jaune said after feeling the paper hit him.

"Mr. Arc!" Bartholomew appeared before him. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh...the answer..." He purposely drawled out his words as his eyes scanned the other students for help. "The advantage...of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff..."

 _Night vision...Night vision..._ Pyrrha quickly made a gesture as Blake watched her with amusement, pointing at her eyes multiple times in hopes that he'll get the clues right.

"Um, B-binoculars!" The blond said causing the students to laugh and the professor to take another sip of his drink, an unamused expression on his face. Pyrrha released a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose while Cardin openly laughed.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc." Bartholomew said without humor. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." The boy replied as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha interjected as Bartholomew shook his head with disappointment at the answer.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin shot back, glaring at her.

"No, I have the answer!" The red-head smirked. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"Grrrrrrrr." Cardin scowled underneath his breath but he held his tongue.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake added once Pyrrha finished speaking. "His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." That last snide comment was obviously for Cardin as the boy stood up immediately with his hands clenched and his teeth bared in anger. The class clamored up in an uproar.

"Mr. Winchester!" Mr. Oobleck snapped once the class settled down. "Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." That stopped Jaune from snickering at Blake's answer.

"Oooh..." The boy groaned with disappointment.

"Now! Moving on!"

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said as Ren and Nora followed her out after class was over. The two of them nodded at her before leaving and the red-head leaned against the wall as she waited for the blond.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one!" Bartholomew scolded the boys once everyone left. "Now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is it stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so!"

 _Augh...he talks too much._ Jaune frowned. Cardin looked like he could care less and refused to look at the professor directly.

"I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it...you're destined to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class!" After giving out his orders, the professor shooed them out of the room so that he could enjoy his peace and quiet. As the pair left the room, Cardin knocked Jaune to the floor before continuing on his way.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha commented as she helped Jaune up, glaring daggers at Cardin's back.

"That's probably not the only thing you'd break to be honest." The blond replied before thanking her for waiting behind for him.

"I have an idea!" Pyrrha said, latching onto his arm to whisk him away. "Here, come with me!"

"I was wondering..." I spoke as my team and I gathered in the middle of the room to do homework. We were all dressed in our pajamas with mugs of hot chocolate between us. "I know that Miss Goodwitch said it during class but what exactly is the Vytal Festival?"

"O-Oh, it's this international festival in Remnant." Timber said from where he was twirling his pencil with his fingers. "Apparently it's held every t-two years."

"Not only that, this festival was created to celebrate the diversity of the cultures of Remnant." Efram added. "I'm extremely interested in the combat tournament."

"I agree." Kairos said, nodding her head in his direction. "We should definitely participate this year."

"Then you know what that means...right?" I grinned.

"INTENSE TRAINING MONTAGE!" Efram and Kairos yelled with excitement.

"...y-y-yay!" Timber squeaked.

"Ahahaha!" We all laughed before getting back to our various homework. I was in the middle of working on Aura control for Goodwitch's class when something outside the window caught my attention. It was a bit hard to see but thanks to a little bit of moonlight I sensed the presence of another student and a flash of yellow streaked across my mind.

"Reina? What's the matter?" Kairos asked as she and the boys looked at me.

"Umm...I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air." I said and stood up, placing a bookmark in the book I was reading before closing it shut.

"At this hour?" Efram turned to look at the clock on his desk. "What for?"

"You still have at least one more paper to write for Oobleck's class." Kairos added.

"Don't mind me." I said as I opened the door. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

 _Rooftop..._

The red-head had dragged Jaune up to the rooftop where they wouldn't be disturbed. Night had already fallen and the two of them gazed up at the green tower in the distance.

"Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not...THAT depressed." Jaune said, ruining the beautiful moment of course but emphasized heavily on the word 'that'. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

"N-No!" Pyrrha said as she shoved him away from the ledge, afraid that he was attempting to jump. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...I want to help you!"

"...come again?" He mulled over the thought a bit. "I-I think I had something stuck in my ear."

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha encouraged him.

"You think I need help?" He questioned.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." She backtracked a bit, noticing the hurt look in his eyes.

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time." She told him gently as he avoided her gaze. "It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong." Jaune said as he turned his back on her, releasing a sigh. "I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" She argued.

"No, I don't!" He said, spinning around to face her. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He revealed to her that he actually got in using fake transcripts. The reason why he lied to get in is because he wanted more than anything to be a warrior; like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather before him. "They were all heroes and I wanted to be one too. I just...I just wasn't good enough."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha insisted, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help!" He snapped at her, swatting away her hand. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune! I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" Jaune interrupted her. "Don't you understand?! If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" When Pyrrha reached out to him, he backed away, refusing to let her touch him. "Just, leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best." She replied in a small voice, turning on her heels and disappeared emotionally hurt. Feeling like the biggest jerk on the face of the planet, Jaune released a sigh and ruffled his hair with his hands in frustration.

"Heh." Cardin's voice reached his ears and he watched as the boy climbed onto the roof with the biggest grin on his face. "Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I've got to say Jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please!" Jaune begged him. "Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune! Come on!" Cardin said in a sickening sweet voice, like he almost cared for the poor fellow. "I'd never rat out a friend like that!"

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune asked, confused at the boy's change in demeanor.

"Of course!" Cardin said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulder. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

"R-Really?"

"That being said...I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today." Cardin grinned, ruffling Jaune's hair. "Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Once Jaune nodded his head, the boy smirked and prepared to disappear for the evening. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

 _Hmmm...so that's how it is._ I frowned, leaning with my back against the wall after listening into the conversation. After leaving my dorm room, I walked around outside and picked up Cardin's presence when it pop up in my head as a little yellow ball, almost like a beacon of sorts. I followed it closely and ended up on the rooftop where the boy's physical body was hiding. Staying silent, I felt the presence of both Jaune and Pyrrha nearby and two orbs appeared within my mind's eye; one of them was sandy blond color and the other was a mixture of red and orange.

After a while, Pyrrha's presence disappeared almost in sadness and Cardin made his move. From what I could tell the boys were having a little debate but I also knew that Cardin was up to no good. I caught the last bits of what was being exchanged before Cardin disappeared, leaving Jaune alone on the roof top.

 _Cardin basically has Jaune wrapped around his little finger at this point._ I scowled before standing up. _I better keep this to myself, no reason for the others to know, and keep a lookout for Cardin or Team CRDL from now on. If I told Pyrrha what I just witnessed she'd no doubt interrogate me too. But for now..._ I glanced behind my hiding place to see Jaune still standing there, his head tilted towards the moon in a solemn gaze. _...I should leave him be._


	9. Chapter 9: Forever Fall

**A/N** : Chapter 9 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Forever Fall**

 _That same night..._

After leaving Jaune on the rooftop thanks to a few harsh words on his part, Pyrrha returned to the dorm room and casually found herself sitting next to the window. She stared out of it in a gloomy fashion and release sighs every now and then. Nora was currently jumping on her bed while Ren was busy cleaning his weapon, both of them noticed the change in the girl's demeanor the moment she stepped into the room but didn't bother to ask her about what had happened.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora decides to ask as she continued to jump up and down on the mattress of her bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with CRDL." Ren replied, finishing up his maintenance work and tested out his weapon thoroughly.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora questioned, expressing her concern that the leader needs to get some sleep before their field trip to Forever Fall. Forever Fall is a mountainous location in Remnant that was covered with a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color. Even the grass was the same color. There were also hints that it houses lots of cliffs and other critters.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing". Pyrrha stated bitterly, almost borderline aggressive as she continued to glare out the window.

"Hmm..." Nora frowned as she stopped bouncing, sharing a look with Ren. "I guess so." Outside their room, Jaune happened to overhear their conversation. Coming back from doing weird tasks from CRDL, he didn't expect to hear his teammates talking about him in such a manner. Releasing a sigh, he closed the door quietly so he didn't alert them of his presence.

"Hey Jaune!"

"Guh!" He freaked out, turning around to see Ruby standing behind him in her pajamas. Because he was so preoccupied with a lot of things whirling in his head, he barely noticed the girl sneak up on him.

"Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" She teased him.

"Oh uh, nope!" He recovered quickly and showed her his scroll which also functioned as his key card. "Heh, got it right here!"

"So, where have you been lately?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"I uh..." He looked off to the side for a minute, trying to find an excuse. Finding none, he hung his head and sighed. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Leaning his back against the door, he sat down with a sad expression. "I'm a failure."

"Nope."

"Nope?" He asked, gazing up at Ruby in confusion.

"Nope." She repeated. "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Mmm..." Ruby pursed her lips together in thought before replying. "...nope."

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune admitted with a small laugh.

"Nope!" She said as she sat down next to him. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might have even been a failure the first day we met, but you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Why?" He mumbled. "Is it because-"

"Because it's not just about you anymore." Ruby told him. "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do and so does Reina. If we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second."

 _Teammates first...then myself second..._ Jaune thought about it as Ruby stood back up.

"Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Ask Reina and she'll tell you the exact same thing...well almost the same thing but she'll convey the same message. Have a good night." Saying good bye, she disappeared back into her own room leaving the boy with even more doubts in his head.

Standing back up after thinking about what Ruby said, he turned to walk into the room when his scroll received a new voice message. Pulling it out he could see that he received a new message and it was from Cardin.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin." The boy's voice floated through in the video message. "I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you , buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps. And make sure they've got some reaaaally big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!"

"Gah. Of all the things..." Jaune groaned as he put the scroll away. Looking at the door before him one last time, he trudged away to do Cardin's bidding. What a rapier wasp is is that it is a small wasp-like creature with a 'rapier-like' stinger. Apparently they are attracted to really sweet things.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda Goodwitch was saying as she led us down a trail covered with red leaves. The teams that were present were RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and yours truly; there were a lot of first years but that didn't stop them from gazing around at the magnificent beauty of nature. "But we're not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here on his behalf to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

"Woah!" Jaune accidentally bumped into Cardin, his arms loaded with various equipment.

"Each of you must gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda explained as she held one up as an example. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!'

"C'mon, buddy!" Cardin said as he grabbed Jaune by the back of his shirt. "Let's go." Jaune glanced up in time to see Nora and Ren walking away while Pyrrha glancing back at him in wonder. He lower his gaze and trudged after Cardin's team instead. The red-head released a sigh before following her teammates further in.

 _There's obviously something wrong here._ I frowned when I noticed Jaune's presence still lingering a little too close to Team CRDL. _What are they planning? Miss Goodwitch even ordered us to stay close to our teammates..._

"Hello? Earth to Reina."

"Huh?" I said, sounding perplexed before running into Kairos. I took a step back and rubbed my nose with a hand. "Ouch, don't just stand there."

"You're spacing out again." She informed me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really!" I smiled at her. "Let's do this." Making sure that I was indeed okay we made our way to where the rest of the teammates were. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss were also walking around in search for a tree that could potentially have a substantial amount of sap.

"Now then, which tree looks it has the greatest amount of sap..." Efram rubbed his hands together with glee as he looked at the line of trees that stood before him. "Hmm...I don't think these have any potential of producing enough sap for the jar."

"Wanna look over there then?" Yang asked him, pointing in a random direction with her right hand. "I'll help you out. I'm a great tracker when it comes to this stuff!"

 _That's a load of baloney..._ Ruby frowned when she heard her sister's claim. _I remember that one time she couldn't find one of her socks for a few months...I found it hidden in my drawer for some reason. Ever since, I would find Yang's socks in my drawer._

"Sure why not?" Efram said before flashing us a huge grin. "Stay out of trouble ya'll hear? Me and the Misses will be over there of ya'll need us." Chuckling, the two of them disappeared with two empty jars in their hands.

"Hmph. I just don't see why he's so excited about getting sap from the trees." Kairos huffed. "Also why is he going off with her? Didn't Miss. Goodwitch say that we're supposed to be with our own teammates?"

"Well I guess as long as our two teams are going to be scavenging together, I don't think there's any reason why we can't do this." Blake replied before giving the girl a small smile. "Shall we get going then?" Shrugging her shoulders, I sensed Kairos walking away with her potential new friend.

"Reina!" Ruby said as she sauntered up to me with a jar in her arms. "I found the perfect place to get sap!"

"Out of all the trees here you found the perfect place?" I laughed as she eagerly tugged at my hand. "Okay okay. I'll be right behind you! Lead the way!"

"Great. That just leaves us then, huh shorty?" Weiss asked as she looked at Timber from the corner of her peripherals. The two of them were standing awkwardly in the empty clearing. "This should be interesting."

"...c-c-come again?" He squeaked.

"I said, you're with me shorty!" Weiss said, pulling Timber behind her in a similar manner that Ruby had become accustomed to. "Let's go. No more dilly-dallying!"

"Wah!" Timber yelped as he stumbled behind the ice princess. "I-I'm coming! I'm coming! There's no reason for being pushy!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

While the other teams were out in the field, Cardin and his team were busy lounging about in the nice cool shade like bums. They obvious didn't need to do any of the hard work when they had a helping monkey doing their chores for them. As if on cue, Jaune staggered in with six fully-filled jars in his arms.

"Hey. Great work, Jauney boy." Cardin praised him as he collapsed on the ground, exhausted from doing his errand. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." The blond replied groggily, indicating it with a stuffy nose.

"Great, great great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

 _That is a good question..._ Jaune thought, looking at the jars before looking up at the orange-haired boy. _Why is that?_

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Helping the boy up, CRDL lead him to an area where they could spy on the other groups who were hard at work gathering sap. Nora already had a full jar while Ren was busy filling up another one. The problem was that while he was filling up the jars, Nora would casually drink the sap straight from another container. Giving her a stink eye and making sure she doesn't drink anymore, he proceeded to refill the jar.

Yang and Efram came back with their filled jars while Weiss was helping Timber with his, the tree that he chose had a much thicker bark so he had a difficult time getting the sap out. Blake and Kairos were both successful in their little outing and Ruby was screwing the lid tightly around mine since my hands were covered with sap juice. I licked my fingers clean to get the substance off.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked, unsure on what the plan was.

"Payback." The boy answered, setting his sights set on Pyrrha who managed to fill up her jar and was reaching for another.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune whispered in realization as he watched her walk over to another tree. "What are you-"

"That's the girl." Cardin interrupted with a growl in his voice, eager to humiliate the girl after she made him look like a fool the other day in class. "Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys." He reached around and pulled out an old cardboard box with the letter 'W' written in sharpie. "Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps." They could hear buzzing coming from within. "And now, we're gonna put 'em to work."

"Nice job there." Russel said as he patted Jaune on the back causing the blond released a nervous laugh.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looooove sweets." Cardin continued just as Pyrrha finished filling up the extra jar, perhaps for Jaune himself. "I'm thinkin' it's time we teach her a thing or two. And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked when he was handed the jar filled with red sap.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin stated. "Either that, or I'll have a delightful chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune hesitated as he looked at the jar of sap in his hands. He looked up to see CRDL grinning evilly at him and awaited for him to make his move. He took aim, staring at his teammate's back and remembered what Ruby told him. Teammates first...then the leaders second. He couldn't hurt a fellow member...if he did, that'll mean he was not fit to be a leader.

"No." He finally states, categorically refusing to harm Pyrrha and lowered his arm.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked, unsure if he heard Jaune right.

"I said...NO!" Turning around he chucked the jar of sap at Cardin which shattered upon collision with the breastplate. The bird emblem was drenched in the red liquid, infuriating the leader greatly.

"Oh-ho-ho, you've done it now." said Cardin as he ordered the other members of CRDL to hold Jaune in place. Cracking his knuckles with glee the leader started to viciously beat the boy up. The sound of his fist hitting flesh repeatedly echoed off the surrounding trees but none of them were loud enough to attract attention from the other students.

"Oof!" Jaune grunted when the boy's fist connected with his face, knocking him to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said before pulling the blond up by the front of his shirt. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune spoke as he glared at the bully. "But you're not messing with my team."

"What? You think talking to me like that makes you tough? Huh? You think you're a big strong man now?"

"Heh." Jaune smirked, mocking Cardin's attempt to intimidate him. This caused the bully to growl with anger.

"How dare you smile at me like that? First it was that other girl and now you! Hrrah!" As Cardin punches Jaune once more, the blond unconsciously blocks it with his Aura, instantly healing his bruises as well. The shield that Jaune's Aura provides him with is so strong that Cardin drops him and grasps his hand, crying out in pain.

"Huh? What's this?" Jaune stares at his hands, stunned at the glow from his Aura before falling face down against the ground when Sky kicked him from behind.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin states after getting over the pain in his hand. However they didn't get very far when an Ursa Major arrived at the scene, causing a few trees to topple over as it bursts out from the woods. It stood there glaring at the five boys before lifting its nose into the air, attracted by the sweat scent of sap...which happened to be on Cardin's armor.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel screamed as he, Sky and Dove took off running as the creature unleashed a massive roar. Realizing that he was alone, Cardin tried to defend himself but was swatted away easily by the bear's large paws. Ignoring Jaune, the Ursa continued after Cardin and even disarmed him. Hastily getting to his feet, Jaune debated whether he should fight or abandon Cardin, his eyes darting between the bear or a chance to escape.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked as the distant roaring caught her attention. We all stopped what we were doing just as the pattering of feet reached our ears.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel wailed as the three men of team CRDL ran past us.

"What?" Yang asked when he ran into her, prompting her to lift him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

"Back there!" Russel exclaimed, pointing in the direction. "It's got Cardin!" Wrestling himself out of the girl's grip, he scrambled away and disappeared like a whipped dog.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped with horror, dropping a jar she just held in her hand. Seeing how worried the red-head was, Ruby was spurred into action.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Nodding their heads in agreement, the two of them ran off.

"You two, go with them!" Pyrrha ordered Ren and Nora who were on standby. "There could be more." They agreed and rushed off after the two RWBY members.

"Efram! Timber! Catch the members of CRDL and make sure they get back safely!" I ordered firmly. "Keep an eye on them too and protect them from any Grimms that show up."

"I'm going with you." Kairos and Weiss said simultaneously and I nodded my head before following Pyrrha and Ruby. While that was transpiring, Cardin was attempting to run from the Grimm but got knocked to the ground like a rag doll.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" The boy yelled just as we arrived on the scene, crawling away on hands and knees. The Grimm attempted to finish Cardin as it stood up on its hind legs, aiming its claws at the boy. Cardin closed his eyes and awaited for his end.

BAM~

"Ugh!" Jaune grunted as the massive paw slammed into his shield. Cardin looked up in surprise to see the boy standing in front of him. Protecting him from the Ursa's claws.

"Wait!" Pyrrha spoke when she noticed that Weiss was about to intervene. She looked at the rest of us to make sure that we also followed her orders. "Please...just wait."

"Ha!" Jaune threw the paw off before slashing at the Ursa with his sword. Roaring with rage, the creature retaliated and swiped its claws at the blond again. Surprisingly, he manages to fend off the Ursa for a short time, blocking its blows with his shield while counterattacking with his sword. However, after being knocked down twice by the Ursa, he checks his scroll and realizes that his Aura is now dangerously low and in the red zone.

"Groarrrrr!" The Ursa growled as it faced off against Jaune, baring its teeth menacingly. Seeing as there was no other way, both combatants charge at each other one last time; however, upon noticing that her leader had left himself open to the Ursa's claws, Pyrrha intervened at the last minute, using her Semblance to raise his shield.

"HAAAAAA!" Successfully blocking the Ursa's attack, Jaune regained his stance and in one fluid motion, beheaded the Ursa. The body collapsed to the ground as the head rolled away, spewing blood into the air.

"Uh, what." Ruby asked, baffled at Pyrrha's ability which she witnessed when she saw the girl raise her hand.

"How did you..." Even Weiss was confused.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, and you have your glyphs." Pyrrha says with a smile. "I'm not sure of Kairos' or Reina's since I've never seen their Semblance in action yet."

"Semblance?" Kairos asked, tilting her head to the side. "What's that?"

"I'll explain what Semblance is perhaps another day but to answer the question, my semblance is polarity."

"Ah, you can control poles." Ruby said quietly.

"No, you dunce!" Weiss frowned when she heard what her leader just said. "It means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby commented, causing the ice princess to roll her eyes.

"Wait, where are you going?" That's when we noticed that Pyrrha was preparing to leave.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby added.

"We could." Pyrrha smiled an all knowing smile. "Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret." Liking her answer instead, the three of them turned around and left the scene.

"Shall we get going too?" Kairos asked.

"Hang on." I said, standing with my arms folded to watch the interaction between Jaune and Cardin. "I want to know what happens in the end." The blond approached Cardin and held out his hand. Looking at it for a minute, Cardin finally allowed the blond to pull him up to his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune?" He said, flashing a smile in hopes of getting on Jaune's good side but realized that the blond wasn't in the mood. On the inside, he had gained a new found respect for him.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my...friends, ever again." Jaune ordered in response. "Got it?" When he wasn't getting a response, he walked away, leaving Cardin to stand there looking both intimidated and apologetic all at the same time.

"Great job Jaune." I said when he approached us. "I'm proud of you!"

"Fantastic display of swordsmanship. I wouldn't have handled that situation any better." Kairos added. He smiled wearily at our praises and we walked back to where the rest of our teams and our professor were waiting for us.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy..._

After the tiring field trip and a heartwarming dinner, Jaune excused himself and made his way up to the rooftop. He was dressed in the usual school uniform and he gazed out towards the glowing green tower in the distance.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked when she joined him. "Reina told me about you and Cardin's conversation the other night."

"I didn't know that she eavesdropped on that..." He said, sounding a bit scared.

"Mind you I was a little upset that she didn't tell me sooner but she promised that she won't let anyone else know." Pyrrha told him, watching him release a sigh of relief at the piece of news. "Besides, I thought you and Cardin were best buds?"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry." He told her, hanging his head with shame. "I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and...I...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune. It's okay." Pyrrha said with a smile, accepting his apology right then and there. "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down, Ren made pancakes~" She twirled around and started to walk away. "No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" He exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks just before she reached the door. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but would you still be willing to help me?" He was so shy that he couldn't make himself look at her in the eyes but he summoned his inner courage to ask his teammate for assistance. "To help me become a better fighter."

 _Oh that's cute. He's absolutely adorable when he fidgets like that._ Pyrrha thought as she turned around, a growing smirk spreading across her face. _This is gonna be fun!_

 _Uh oh, her back's turned. I hope she doesn't reject me._ Jaune thought, watching the girl think about his request for about a minute or so. _Oh! She's coming over._ "Hey!" He said when she pushed him to the ground, looking up at her with a hurtful expression.

"Your stance is all wrong." She told him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." After giving him that advice, she reaches down, takes his hand and helps him back to his feet. "Let's try that again."

"Yes ma'am." Jaune replied as he held her hand with a smile on his face. The two of them began their training together and still managed to return in time for Ren's pancakes before Nora devoured them all.


	10. Chapter 10: The Stray

**A/N** : Chapter 10 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Stray**

 _The next morning..._

"I can't believe it's Friday already!" I was saying as we walked through the town. It was our day off from classes so Ruby suggested that both her team and my team go outside to enjoy the day as well as visit the nearby shops and restaurants. "And the weather is really pleasant."

"The streets are bustling as well." Kairos noticed a banner saying Welcome to Vale being lifted between two buildings, the words written big and bold with black paint. "I've never seen this many people in one place besides inside our school."

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss exclaimed with excitement as she led us around like a tour guide. "Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby commented. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"Right?" I nodded my head in agreement. "You'd think that an ice princess' face must be frozen in place, stoic even. If anything perhaps just the slight hint of the mouth curving upwards into a smirk but definitely not a huge grin."

"How could you 'not' smile at this?" Weiss asked as she turned to look at us. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament!"

"A tournament!" Efram exclaimed and rubbed his hands together with glee. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Weiss swooned as she led us down one of the non busy streets.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang released a sigh as she folded her arms across her chest, matching Blake's stance entirely without knowing it.

"Quiet you." Weiss replied irritably. As we were walking around, the boys wanted to break away and do some touring on their own so I let them go before reminding them that they had to go back to the dorms before dinner.

"Thanks Leader! You're the best!" Efram said as he wrapped an arm around Timber's shoulders, leading him away and blended into the crowd in the blink of an eye. Kairos and I decided to stick around with the rest of the girls.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as a boat horn sounded through the air, attracting our attention.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby pinched her nose with disgust though Blake had a different expression on her face; it was like the dark-haired girl actually loved the smell of fish.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss explained as we lined up by the docks, watching the ships pulling up and docking by the pier. The sailors were busy running around loading and unloading cargo. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake suspected correctly as we turned away from the docks.

"Ah! You can't prove that!" The ice princess said hotly as she gave Blake a look.

"Woah." said Ruby as she noticed that a nearby Dust store had been vandalized and robbed. The entire store had the caution type taped all over but that didn't stop people from getting a quick glance of the crime scene. On of the windows have been smashed into pieces and the insides of the store was a complete wreck. We walked up to see a couple of detectives from the Vale Police department still working on the case, their expressions grim as they scribbled notes on their scrolls.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" I asked the detectives.

"Robbery." One of them answered, looking at us from behind his dark sunglasses. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang scoffs as the man walked towards his partner and they were in the middle of a conversation.

"They left all the money again." The second detective commented, getting Ruby's attention. The two men were now standing beside the broken window, assessing the situation of stolen goods but not the lien.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense." The first one agreed as he jotted down some more notes. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

 _White Fang?_ I thought as I listened to their conversation. _Who are they? Are they famous celebrities or what?_

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective complained before finishing up his work.

"Hmph." Weiss humphed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes at Weiss. Somewhere in my mind I felt a mild flare coming from the black-haired girl but I also felt that similar strange flare coming from Kairos, as if she was also insulted by Weiss' comment.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to face Blake looking quite baffled. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake argued. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?!" Weiss raised her eyebrows at that statement. "They want to wipe humanity off the face off the planet!"

"So then they're _very_ misguided." Blake said before looking off to the side. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm...Blake's got a point." Ruby mused as she agreed with her black-haired teammate. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago...maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss stated hotly, almost snobbish in some way. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." That caused Blake to glare at her though the ice princess had her back turned.

"You take that back." Kairos immediately stood before Weiss, her lavender-colored orbs flashed briefly. She moved so fast that I didn't have time to react quickly. "Not all Faunus are like how you perceive them as 'lying, dirty cheats'."

"How would you know?" Weiss asked back as she looked up at the taller girl with piercing blue eyes, unfazed by the height difference. "You aren't a Faunus are you?"

"C'mon Weiss, you know that Kairos is right." Yang said as I quickly held my teammate back before she did something she may regret, her arm was trembling with rage in my grasp. I made a mental note to ask her about it when we get back to the dorms.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Suddenly a sailor's voice rang out, interrupting the conversation. We rushed back to the docks to see the commotion happening on top of a ship that was in the process of coming into the pier. A couple of sailors were running around trying to catch a certain tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes.

He had on two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. Blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt were his choice of bottoms and there were white bandages on his legs. He also had a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sported black and yellow sneakers and had on a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. As a result of a Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" The boy hollered as he hopped up onto the ship's bow, his yellow tail streaming out behind him. "Hehehe." He chuckled and jumped, landing on the wooden pier before taking off.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors yelled after him as he raised a fist into the air.

"Hey! A 'no-good' stowaway would have been caught." The boy commented as he used his tail to hang upside-down from the light post, peeling a banana with his fingers. "I'm a great stowaway."

"Hey. Get down from there this instant." The detectives we spoke to arrived on the scene but all they got was a banana peel thrown in the face. The boy let out a mischievous laugh as he darted away with the pursuers on his tail. Just as he was passing our group, he thew a small wink at Blake whose golden eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. As her mind slowly started to process what had happened, the boy continued running followed by the detectives.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said with a smile.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed and we were all giving chase. Running a little further ahead of us, the ice princess suddenly skidded to a halt before disappearing around the next corner.

"Weiss! Slow down!" Ruby shouted when she lost sight of her teammate, spurring us to run faster.

"Oof!" We heard her grunt and stumbled upon her on the ground with someone underneath; apparently Weiss couldn't slow down and ended up running into another person, knocking them both down. Shaking her head, Weiss looked up to see the boy parkour into another alley and vanished. "No! He got away!"

"Uuuuhh, Weiss...?" Yang pointed out that the ice princess should probably do something about her position as well as apologize to the person she knocked to the ground.

"Euh!" Weiss quickly stood up in embarrassment.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted us kindly even though she was still laying on the ground. Short, rather curly orange hair framed her face and there was a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. For attire purposes she wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Um...hello." Ruby said.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked hesitantly.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl chirped, before turning her head up to the sky. I sensed a lot of confusion around me and somehow I wasn't surprised at all. The girl was indeed a mysterious case.

"Do you...wanna get up?" asked Yang.

"Yes." Putting her hands near her head and drawing her knees close to her face, she sprang back up with a chuckle and turned to us. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang continued to ask questions before earning an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Blake. "Oh. I'm Yang."

"And what about you?" Penny turned her gaze to me and Kairos. "Are you guys part of them as well?"

"I'm Reina." I introduced myself before pointing to the girl next to me. "This is my teammate Kairos. We aren't a part of Ruby's team but we're great friends."

"Charmed." Kairos said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said excitedly after looking at us as a whole.

"You already said that." Weiss commented. Penny frowned for a minute before smiling.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you." The ice princess apologized before walking away with Blake and Yang.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said before following her team. Kairos and I bid Penny farewell as well as we brought up the rear, leaving Penny to stand rooted in place. Her eyes focused on Ruby's back in awe and wonder before chasing after us.

"She was...weird." Yang said, getting a couple of nods of agreement. It was getting a bit late, the sun had barely settled down over the horizon so some of its radiant light splashed the sky a semi orange-pink hue.

"Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss paused and stared wide-eyed when Penny stood before her. Blake and Yang were immediately on their toes, unsure whether or not to consider the orange-haired girl an enemy but kept their guard up just in case.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked in a small voice.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized, deciding to lower her guard while Weiss looked utterly confused.

"How did...? What...?" The ice princess was at a loss for words as her head moved back and forth with her finger pointing as well. "You were just behind...How did you...what?"

"She's fast." Kairos muttered and I nodded with agreement.

 _This was the second time I couldn't track someone base on their aura...wait..._ I frowned to myself. _Aura...Penny doesn't...have an aura. Is she not...fully human?_

"No, not you..." Penny walked through us and approached Ruby. She was a bit taller so she ended up towering over the younger. "...you!"

"Me?!" Ruby squeaked as her silver eyes darted frantically from side to side. "I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'." Penny reminded her, leaning her face closer and closer to the smaller girl. "Am I really your friend?"

"Uuummm..." Ruby craned her neck to see most of her teammates were shaking their heads no or making an 'X' with their arms over Penny's shoulder. She turned her gaze back to Penny with a small smile. "Ya, sure! Why not?"

"UUUUUUGH!" The rest of Team RWBY fell over comically, releasing a collective groan at how naive their leader was; Kairos and I just stood to the side and watched the conversation with interest.

"Ahahaha!" Penny lifted her hands into the air ecstatically. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

"Oooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered as Weiss picked herself up.

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss replied truthfully, causing Ruby to pout.

"Sooo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang, ever the questioner, continued to interrogate their 'new' friend.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered and that got Weiss' attention.

"Wait...you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" The girl gave her a straight-up salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake remarked humorlessly.

"Weiss you can't just judge your opponent based on looks." I reminded her. "After all, enemies can take on all sorts of shapes and sizes."

"Yes I get that Reina. And Blake..." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms with annoyance. "It's a 'combat skirt'. Not a dress."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed and the two of them high-fived each other.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"Weiss, it's my job to ask questions..." Yang said while Blake bristled with anger, infuriated at the comment.

"The who?" Penny asked, causing the ice princess to hold up a poorly drawn picture of the boy that we ran into earlier.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake spoke up, getting their attention but her golden eyes were fixated on Weiss. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss used her arms to gesture at the said items.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Weiss questioned, clearly noticing that Blake was getting riled up. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled, her hands clenched into fists. Leaving it at that, she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving the rest of us to look at her back side.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate." Weiss spoke up, walking after her in long strides. Blake stopped walking and waited for her a few feet away so that the two of them could argue.

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with the terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be."

"Uhh, I think we should probably go." Yang whispered to Ruby as we continued to watch their squabbling.

"Where are we going?" Penny chirped, popping up on Ruby's other side. Releasing a sigh of defeat Ruby and I bid Penny farewell before making our way back to our dorm, all the while listening to the argument.

"So you admit it; the White Fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists." Weiss exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake retorted.

* * *

 _That night..._

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Back in their dorm room, the argument between Weiss and Blake continued to rise while Yang and Ruby could only stand and watch the girls banter with little to no help of separating them.

"That 'is' the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss asked, standing up from where she sat on her bed. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'!" Blake argued as she stood up as well, her voice level rising. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss questioned.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake stated bluntly.

"I'm a victim!" There was a sharp intake of breath as Blake just stared at her in silence, her eyes widening at the statement. "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss moved to where the window was and gazed out in longing, deep in thought. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years."

"Your...family? War?" Blake asked.

"War. As in actual bloodshed." Weiss explained. "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust...stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" The ice princess shrugged Ruby's hand away before staring Blake in the eyes. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Finally pushed past her limitations, Blake couldn't hold back her feelings and accidentally revealed her actual identity, not as a Faunus but also a former member of White Fang. Weiss looked at her in surprise, Ruby looked at her in surprise and even Yang couldn't help but have her mouth open and close like a fish. "...I-"

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby shouted when the girl darted out of the room in panic. "Come back!"

"What happened today?" Efram asked after we heard the commotion happening in the room next to us. The boys had a great time exploring the town by themselves after branching off from our group; they even bought some souvenirs that were hanging around the room in various places. "Something seems off."

"I-It's not surprising really..." Timber spoke up from where he was sitting on his bed, a book in his lap. "Efram and I, we could feel the a-angry aura coming off you all..."

"It's nothing you guys should be concerned about."

"But..."

"Please leave it as it is." Kairos replied curtly before standing up and making her way across the room. Efram and Timber looked at each other before looking at her, clearly the girl was a bit on edge and it must have been after witnessing the confrontation between Blake and Weiss. Adhering to their teammate's wishes teh boys decided not to press the issue any further and returned to their work.

"Kairos..." I spoke, hearing her footsteps coming to a halt by the door. "Where are you going?"

"Just outside...for some fresh air. Don't worry too much." She replied curtly and closed the door. After running out of her room in a panic, Blake finally came to a stop when she arrived at the stone statue at the end of the wide walkway. Catching her breath and gazing up at the various marble figures she then proceeded to remove her bow in a slow manner, holding the ribbon in her hand. A pair of cat ears sprang into life atop her head, finally free of their constraint and she released a sigh.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice spoke, jolting Blake out of her thoughts.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

When Ruby opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head she noticed that Blake's bed hadn't been used at all, signifying that the girl didn't return for the night. "Oooohh..."

"What's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked when she and Weiss tagged along for a walk through town, noticing the lack of enthusiasm and bound of energy her younger sister would normal show off. "You look a bit down. Are you getting sick?"

"No..." Ruby sighed. "She's been gone since last night and I have no idea where she went."

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss commented, totally not worried at all.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said, feeling sad about the whole situation.

"Is she really?" Weiss questioned. "We all heard what she said."

"Weiss." Ruby frowned at her.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing and we need to find her." said Yang.

"A member of the White Fang. Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay. Oh hey, there's Reina." Ruby chirped as I strolled along the sidewalk, hands in my pockets and absentmindedly enjoying the wind blowing through my hair. "Reina!"

"Hmm? Hi Ruby." I greeted them with a smile on my face. "Weiss. Yang. What's up?"

"Have you seen Blake recently?" Ruby asked. "She didn't come back after last night."

"Sorry but I haven't seen Blake yet." I said apologetically. "In fact, Kairos hadn't come back either...but knowing her, she'll turn up sooner or later."

"So you're missing someone as well." Yang replied, her finger tapping lightly against her cheek as she pondered different scenarios in her head. "This is definitely mysterious and weird."

"Oh I'm not too worried about her going 'missing'. If she has things that she needs to handle by herself then it's not my place to question her. As leader, I want my teammates to still hold onto their individuality and free reign over the decisions they make. I can only hope that they take responsibility afterwards." I turned on my heels and started to walk off. "Well then, let us be off. We have a kitty to find."


	11. Chapter 11: Black and White

**A/N** : Chapter 11 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Black and White**

 _Outside a cafe..._

The black-haired Faunus was currently settling at a nearby cafe, hands in lap and the bow retied on top of her head to hide the ears. Sitting in front of her was the Faunus boy from earlier who introduced himself as Sun Wukong. He had one hand propped up so he could rest his chin in his palm, his tail was wrapped around the cup handle so it made transitions much easier.

"So." Blake was the first to break the silence, causing Sun to look at her with an arched eyebrow, his cup was inches from his lips. "You wanna know more about me."

"Finally, she speaks!" He said with excitement, putting his cup down and gave her his undivided attention. "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake just frowned at him in response . "Yeah, just like that."

"Sun...are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked as the boy took a sip of his drink.

"Of course!" He said almost happily. "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

"I was...once a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted after taking a sip of her own drink. At that statement Sun started to choke and cough on his refreshment.

"Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the White Fang?"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually." Blake told him. "You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people."

"Hmm..." Sun mused as he listened to the story carefully.

"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference...but I was just a youthful optimist..." Blake continued, taking another sip. "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect...out of fear."

"So then what happened?" Sun asked as she put her drink down.

"I left." She said simply. "I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." She looked up at the said item and actually wiggled her two cat ears, making the bow wiggle as well.

"Have you told your friends any of this?" asked Sun and she just shook her head no. Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and glanced past Blake's shoulder with a small smile on his face. "You don't mind an extra person do you? I was wondering when she'd join our conversation."

"How did you find me here?" Blake asked as Kairos appeared before them. "Are the others with you by any chance?"

"My nose led me here." The girl replied with a smile as she pulled herself a chair and sat down. "And no...I came alone. Figured this should be a close-knit conversation."

"She's just like us Blake." Sun told the dark-haired girl as Kairos waved a waiter over so that she could order something to drink.

"Really? You're a Faunus...just like us?" The black-haired girl asked when the waiter left to do his duty. Smiling, Kairos removed her earmuffs and placed them on the table. Hidden beneath her hair were two short ears that protrude slightly so it was hard for someone to see from a distance. "...a wolf?"

"Perhaps something else from the canine family?" Sun offered before his face lit up with excitement. "Or you could be a monkey just like me!"

"I'm actually a tanuki to be exact." Kairos told them as she wiggled her animal ears, it was really cute.

"A Japanese raccoon dog...interesting." Sun nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

"...does your team know yet?" Blake asked as she eyed the fluffy tail that popped out from the back, swishing back and forth on its own accord. "About you being a Faunus and all.."

"Not yet." Kairos replied, putting her muffs back on and the tail immediately disappeared. "The same could be said to you but after hearing what Weiss uttered yesterday I think it's only proper that I lay on the down low for awhile."

"So your tail only appears when you aren't wearing your earmuffs?" asked Blake.

"Pretty much."

"How come you don't want it to stay out like Sun's?"

"Eh, who knows." Kairos replied as the waiter came back with her order and she thanked him. "Oh perfect! Citrus Green Tea Latte with a sprinkle of sugar and cream is the perfect drink for such a weather."

* * *

 _In town..._

"Blaaaake?!" Ruby called out as she continued walking through the streets. A couple of people that I stopped to question about the missing girl all shook their heads but bid us good luck in finding her.

"Blaaaaaake?!" Yang added her own voice, looking left and right for any hints of the black-haired girl.

"Blaaaake?! Where are yoooooouuu?!" Ruby yelled again.

"Blake! Come on!" Yang tried calling again. "We miss you greatly!"

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said as she turned to face the moody ice princess. Yang and I stopped to see their conversation and hoped that it wouldn't escalate into another problem. The last thing we need is a split team and lots of broken bonds.

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss replied and in all honesty I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Based on her posture and the sharpness of her voice I would assume that she wasn't kidding around.

"Ugh. Weiss..." Ruby scowled disapprovingly, upset that the girl still sees Blake as a criminal and not a badass teammate and friend.

"It was just an idea!" The ice princess argued.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby commented grumpily before walking off, her red cape flowing out behind her.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang offered as she noticed how aggravated Ruby was becoming.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right."

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny praised as she walked behind us out of the blue. It took us all to realize that there was an extra voice and then it clicked. It scared us...well perhaps it scared Ruby even more but for real not one of us noticed her presence until now.

"Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?" The leader of Team RWBY exclaimed.

"Hey guys." The orange-haired girl greeted casually. "What are you up to?"

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang told her.

"Ooooh! You mean the Faunus girl!" Penny nodded her head excitedly, getting blank stares from the girls. I was especially speechless because I didn't even know that much.

"Wait, how did you know?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny pointed to the top of her head with a finger. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"What cat ears?" Yang frowned as she thought about it. "She wears a...bow..."

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered to her sister as they shared a knowing look.

"That must be the reason why she loved the smell by the docks and you didn't really appreciate it." Yang whispered back.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked, looking over us in hopes of spotting Blake but noticed that the girl wasn't among us.

"We don't know." Ruby told her. ""She's been missing since Friday night and we haven't been able to get in contact with her."

"That's terrible!" Penny let out a gasp, gripping Ruby's shoulders as the rest of us watched from the sideline. "Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?" Ruby looked at us for guidance but realized that Weiss and Yang had left, leaving me the only one standing beside them.

"It's really windy today." Penny commented as the tumbleweed tumbled across the street.

So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he and Blake walked down the street after the nice chat at the cafe. Kairos bid them farewell, paid for her drink and disappeared without another word, leaving the two of them alone. It was uncertain where she went but chances are she would either try to find me or go back to the room; both options were up for grabs.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake told him as she pondered the situation. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?" Sun suggested causing them to come to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. "I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there...right?"

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun told her the information he gathered when he was traveling overseas.

"How huge?"

"'Huge'." Sun spread his arms out to the side as far as he could, spreading his fingers out as well. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake pressed, hoping that the information was valid and not just some false rumors. Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss came out of a nearby store to question the owner if he had seen their friend. When they didn't find anything useful they left and decided to continue looking.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked, making sure to take the accusatory tone out of her voice.

"Don't be stupid." Weiss commented as she crossed her arms, walking off with a huff. "Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang."

"So. Blake is your friend?" Penny asked for what felt like the tenth time she asked that question as she walked between Ruby and I. We at most made at least one lap around the block but nothing came up, I was starting to think that perhaps she wasn't even in the town and could have returned to the dorms but Ruby insisted that we make one more round before calling it quits.

"Yes Penny." Ruby said and accompanied that statement with a sigh.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes! W-well, I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby cleared up the misunderstanding before pinching the bridge of her nose. Hanging out with Penny definitely could produce mild headaches since the girl loves to ask a lot of questions.

"Is 'she' friends with Blake?" asked Penny.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now."

"But, why?"

"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby explained.

"Is she a man?" Penny whispered after releasing a gasp.

"That's not the problematic issue here...but nice try." I said, fighting down a chuckle that threatened to burst through my chest. _I wonder what Blake would think if she heard what Penny just said..._

"No, no, Penny, she's n—I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby was at a loss and just stood in the middle of the sidewalk with a sad expression on her face.

" I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny told us but smiled nonetheless.

"Me too." Ruby agreed, feeling her spirits rise a bit and the three of us continued to walk off in search for Blake.

* * *

 _Nighttime..._

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he caught up with Blake on a rooftop at the port, the Faunus already laying on her stomach and scouting the area. According to their plan, they would keep an eye out on the shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company from Atlas and see if there's any movement from the White Fang.

"Not really." Blake replied as he landed beside her and turned her attention back to the crates. "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you some food." Sun held out a green apple for her, giving her a small smile.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He answered playfully, earning himself one of her weird pouts of annoyance. "Okay, too soon." Suddenly the sound of a turbine engine reached their ears and they looked up to see an aircraft making a land among the crates.

The aircraft was known as a Bullhead, an aerial vehicle in Remnant that was considerably smaller than an airship. On the plus side, it has improved maneuverability at the cost of lower carrying capacity. What's also great about it is that it can hover, take off, and land vertically. Unlike its other aerial vehicle cohorts, it has four small legs that function as landing gear. Slowly the hatch located near the underbelly opened up and a couple of White Fang members walked out and lined up in rows.

"Oh no." Blake groaned with a sinking feeling settling uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, noticing that Blake had a tense body posture and the color drained from her face.

"Yes. It's them." Blake answered as her eyes honed in on the well-known symbol on the back of the vests the White Fang members were wearing. More men walked out and the one in charge ordered the lackeys to grab the tow cables as well as a couple other equipment that could possibly make transportation easier.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew." She replied sadly. "I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A voice shouted and Blake's eyes widened when she recognized who it belonged to. The men who were working looked up as Roman exited the Bullhead with his cane in hand. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"This isn't right." Blake shook her head with a confused look. "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that."

"Hey!" Sun shouted when she stood up, unsheathing her weapon. "What are you doing!?" She paid him no heed and jumped down, making a beeline to a couple of crates before her cover could be blown. Stalking forward but keeping close to the shadows, she used her ears to locate where Roman was and located him almost immediately since his voice tended to carry thanks to a little wind. It sounded like he was in the middle of scolding someone.

"No you idiot!" Roman was saying as he stood before one of the White Fang members who held a wire of some sort in his hands. "This isn't a leash!" That's when Blake made her move, appearing behind him with the sharp part of Gambol Shroud placed near his neck with one hand, the other one wielded a pistol and was pointed towards the members. "What the-? Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" She ordered, watching her enemies carefully. The White Fang members raised their weapons and aimed it at her, their fingers touching the trigger and awaited orders from their leader.

"Woah ho!" Roman chuckled as he kept an eye on Blake as well as directing his gaze at the White Fang members, making sure that they didn't do anything rash without proper orders. "Take it easy there little lady." As more members gathered around Blake put away her pistol and reached up to remove her bow, letting her ears sprang free.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked. The members lowered their weapons and looked at each other in silence.

"Heh, oh kid." Roman laughed. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake growled as she turned her attention to him.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He replied.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threatened, tilting the man's head up and pressed Gambol Shroud closure to his skin but not hard enough to draw blood. However more Bullheads appear from overhead, distracting Blake when the wind from the turbine messes up with her hair.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." The man spoke, escaping the Faunus' grip by firing a shot from Melodic Cudgel near her feet. Melodic Cudgel is Roman's signature weapon and initially appears to be a normal cane; however, when used for combat, the base of the cane raises a reticle for aiming, while also uncovering the muzzle. It fires an unstable flare or discharge of what is possibly Dust, which creates a distinct whistling sound when airborne, and explodes on impact.

The cane was also known to be capable of firing at least two types of projectiles: one with a red flare, and one with a white flare. Its explosive capabilities are enough to detonate Dust crystals.

"Hmm?" I stopped walking and looked behind me in confusion. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard the weird sound, Penny and Ruby both stopped in their tracks and turned around to locate the epicenter of the sound.

"Oh my god, there's an explosion and it appears to be by the pier!" Ruby exclaimed, watching a huge cloud of smoke billowing up towards the air. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Hopefully not but let's go check it out." I stated and she nodded in agreement. "I'm one hundred percent positive that we'll find Blake."

* * *

 _Back to the pier..._

Knocked back from the sudden explosion, Blake groggily got up and shook her head from side to side to clear up her vision. Not giving her a chance to rest Roman proceeded to fire more shots at her from Melodic Cudgel and she gymnastically dodges every blast before retreating, disappearing between the crates as more shots nipped at her heels.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty." Roman taunted as he started to go after her. What he got in return was a banana peel that rained down from the sky, knocking his hat in front of his face and obscured his vision for a minute. He wiped the fruit off his head and angrily crushed the fruit in his hands. Tossing it aside, he looked up as Sun came out of his hiding place.

"Whoohoo!" The monkey Faunus chuckled as he knocked Roman over by planting both feet into the man's face and somersaulted away, landing on both feet like an acrobatic. "Leave her alone." He spoke as he watched Roman get back on his feet with an angry expression.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" The man growled as several White Fang warriors poured out of the armored vehicles, their weapons poised, locked and ready. Lunging forward, Sun demonstrated some flashy martial arts mixed with parkour stunts before taking out his weapons: Nunchuck form of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. The warriors didn't get a chance to scratch the Faunus before falling like flies at the might of his weapons.

"Ahhh, these animals are so useless..." Roman cursed before taking aim as another warrior was kicked away. Once Sun's back was turned he fired a white flare but his attack was blocked when Blake rejoined the fight, her piercing golden eyes locked in on him like a dangerous predator.

"He's mine!"


	12. Chapter 12: Black and White (II)

**A/N** : Chapter 12 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Black and White (II)**

 _Pier..._

Roman was ready. The moment Blake jumped in to protect Sun was the moment the smile on his face grew wider. His initial opponent was the female Faunus herself so having her come at him with such ferocity made his blood boil. The two of them fell into what looked like a rhythmic dance as their weapons clashed against one another; the Faunus repeatedly uses her shadows in quick succession to confuse him. While dual wielding Grambol Shroud she continuously jumped around him in hopes of finding an opening but he was able to keep up with her speed and deflect most of her attacks expertly.

"Hahaha!" He laughed out loud once he managed to land two solid hits on the girl, a punch to the face and another to the ribs before knocking her to the ground with a third physical attack.

"Hyah!" Without missing a beat, Sun jumps in and fights Roman with the nunchuck form of his two gun weapons. The man craftily swung his cane to block all of the incoming attacks which included the shots fired from the nunchucks themselves at close range and he laughed maniacally.

"There!" Thanks to Sun's intervention, Blake managed to recover her strength and lunged forward for a surprise attack that knocked Roman away from Faunus boy.

"Grrrr..." The man in white growled angrily before his eyes glanced up to where a nearby crane was, still holding onto a shipping container in the air. Taking aim, he fired a red flare which destroyed the wires, sending the container spiraling towards the two Faunuses.

"Woah!" Both of them looked up at the exact same time before diving out of the way, the crate landed loudly upon impact. Turning around Sun realized that Roman had his cane aimed at his head, his finger already on the trigger.

"Hey!" Roman looked up to see Ruby arriving on the scene, twirling Crescent Rose over her head as she stood on top of a nearby building. I stood right next to her, quietly surveying and analyzing the battle in my mind.

"Oh, hello Red!" The man exclaimed when he recognized her. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny asked as she approached us from behind.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby ordered however thanks to the distraction Roman took the opportunity to fire a shot. She flew back and Crescent Rose landed out of her reach as landed heavily on her back. Seeing her friend down angered Penny and she moved forward, glaring at the laughing Roman.

"Wait Penny!" Ruby shouted after her with worry, grunting as she sat up with her ears still ringing. "It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!" She assured her as she unleashed a multitude of swords from her back. Leaping off the rooftop she landed in a crouch and displayed a mix of martial arts and acrobatic talent that knocked most of the White Fang members off their feet.

"Woah!" Sun exclaimed when he watched Penny take out a large squad of White Fang warriors without much effort. From the air a couple of Bullheads flew in with guns blazing, embedding bullets into the ground by our feet. Using the swords to block the gunfire, Penny somersaulted backwards to create some distance and smiled. Taking aim at her new targets, she used the same circle of blades to fire a massive green laser which sliced two of the Bullheads in half. The dismembered vehicles soared through the air and crash landed in the harbor with a sickening thud, sending water up into the air like a geyser.

Noticing that one of the Bullheads was trying to escape, she impaled the side of the transport vehicle with the swords and started to walk backwards. Wires that were attached to the swords became taught and the engines started to groan in protest, straining hard to depart. Clenching her fists tight, Penny pulled the vehicle straight towards the ground and observed the fiery explosion that occurred afterward without too much emotion.

"Damn!" I whistled with amazement as I observed her fight. I was going to step in if necessary but since Penny had it under control I decided to step back and let her take care of it. "She really is combat ready!"

"These kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman commented sourly, managing to slip away and escaped on a fourth Bullhead that came to pick him up. Lowering the door he ordered the pilots to flying him out of the area as soon as possible.

"It seems like he's getting away...is that okay?" I said as Ruby and I turned to the departing vehicle flying away through the air.

"Leave him be." Ruby answered calmly as she watched her enemy disappear into a tiny speck. "I have a feeling that we won't be seeing the last of him." Soon the police were on the scene and taking down notes on their Scrolls about our report. After they thanked us for our assistance in the case and continued their investigation the five of us sat together in a circle to see if there was anything else we could do.

"You guys started the party without us!" We looked up to see Yang and Weiss approaching us with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think." Ruby started to say as she tried to resolve the difference between her two friends. "She explained the whole thing you see. She doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Weiss just breezed past her and stood before Blake in silence.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake said hesitantly as she tried to read what the white-haired princess was thinking. "Back when I was with-"

"Stop." Weiss finally opened her mouth to cut off Blake's rambling. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" When she didn't get an immediate answer she continued speaking. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this situation. And in that twelve hours I've decided...I don't care!"

"You don't care?" asked Blake, a bit confused at what the ice princess was getting at.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upupupupupup!" Weiss held up her hand to stop another flow of word vomit. "I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some...someone else." She smiled, indicating with her eyes towards Sun's direction. The boy just shrugged his shoulders when Blake glanced at him as well. Looking around she also noticed that Ruby and Yang were also smiling at her. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course." The Faunus agreed before lightly brushing away a tear that fell out of her eyes.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered as she threw her arms up in victory. "Team RWBY is back together!"

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss admitted, pointing a finger at Sun which caused him to laugh nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" asked Ruby. We all looked around but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Not too far from the pier Penny watched the scene from inside a car with a small frown on her face.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver's voice calmly admonished the girl before reviving up the engine.

"I know sir." Penny replied solemnly, glancing out of the window one last time as the car drove away.

"Don't worry Penny." The driver added as he glanced at the girl through the rear-view mirror. "Your time will come."

* * *

 _Back in Beacon..._

Ozpin watched the entirety of the event from his office on a Scroll before getting a message from Qrow. His eyes narrowed with uneasiness at the content which states that the "Queen has pawns".

"Oh you're back." When I returned to the room after bidding team RWBY good night I noticed Kairos laying on her back in her bed, one leg propped up over the other with a book in hand. The boys were already tucked in their beds doing their own little things. "Did you take care of everything you wanted to today?"

"Yep." She replied before opening her mouth with a yawn, putting a bookmark to mark her place and got ready to sleep. "Everything is under control."

"That's good news." I said before glancing at the clock and realized that it was getting late. "Okay, light's out!"

"Roger that." Efram replied as he turned off his little light that was located near his desk. Timber dove underneath his sheets and turned to face the wall, his hair peeking out just a little bit.

"I'm beat, hopefully tomorrow's not a stressful." Kairos murmured as she fluffed out her pillow a bit. "Good night Reina."

"Good night." I replied and reached over to turn off the little light on the night stand. Everything was quiet and serene but I knew that the girl above me was still awake so I whispered, "...I think your Faunus ears are cute." Immediately I heard the rustling of bed sheets.

"H-How did you know?" She asked, leaning over her bed to peer at me through the dark.

"I thought about it for a while. You know how Blake has her bow? Well I assumed that you had something too." I smiled before drawing the covers over my body and got ready for some shut eye. "Besides...it's not the season to wear earmuffs."

"Humph. I could say the same thing about your scarf." She huffed but smiled nonetheless. I returned the smile and soon we found ourselves falling asleep. Elsewhere, Roman walked into an abandoned warehouse with a suitcase in hand. Placing the item on a table he released a heavy sigh, hanging his head as he tried to think about how to proceed with his plans.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A voice spoke behind him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Woah!" He spluttered, turning around to address the visitor...or in this case visitors. "Haha...wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

"We were expecting...more from you." The one who spoke first was a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. Thanks to a little bit of moonlight, Roman could she that she was wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, mini dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip and the dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail just above the knees.

She had black shorts underneath the dress and a black choker around her neck. Gold loop earrings adorned her right ear and there was a jeweled anklet on her right leg while dark, glass, high-heeled shoes kept her toes snug. On her upper back she had a black tattoo of what appeared to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole and formed a heart. There were two more people behind her but Roman couldn't see them quite clearly since they were hidden by the shadows.

"Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." The man argued with a nervous chuckle.

"And you will continue to do so." The woman snickered, producing a small flame in the palm of her left hand, making her amber eyes flash dangerously through the dark."We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation."

* * *

 **A/N** : Volume 1 end.


	13. Chapter 13: Best Day Ever

**A/N** : Chapter 13 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Best Day Ever**

 _Vale..._

It was a beautiful morning and an older-looking gentlemen was busy reopening his shop after it was targeted and vandalized by the members of White Fang, in particular Roman Torchwick himself. Luckily for him Ruby was there at the right place at the right time to save his shop so he was really excited to open his doors once more after repairs finished.

"There!" He exclaimed after pinning up the banner, nodding his head with satisfaction. "Everything looks perfect!" While lowering himself down the ladder he felt someone bump into him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and he tumbled to the ground.

"Excuse me!" The shop owner looked up at the speaker, a young girl with medium-brown skin and dark red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side and in the back. There were two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers and for her feet there was a pair of high-heeled shoes.

"Sorry! I'm not really from around here." Extending her hand, she helped him to his feet and held out a slip of paper. "Um, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

"Hmmm?" The man took the item from the girl's hand and read over it from behind his glasses. He nodded his head in agreement. After giving her directions, the girl thanked him and walked away. When she came up to an alleyway she didn't see a young man leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I knew you were lost." The man commented smugly, his eyes burning at her backside. He had gray eyes and similar colored hair that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He had a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covered his upper body. There was a single notched belt with a bandana draped around his waist while sets of rerebraces and vambraces lined his arms.

"Mercury!" The girl frowned at the sound of his voice, back-tracking her steps until she stood before him and waved wallet full of Lien in his face. "I will seriously pay you to shut up."

"That's not your money." The man known as Mercury shook his head with disappointment, not believing for a second that she honestly thought that she could bribe him with such petty thing.

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence."

"Mmm...no deal." Mercury decided, amused and entertained at his comrade's frustrated expression.

"Hmph. Fine." The girl huffed with annoyance and turned on her heels, tossing the wallet aside but kept the money for herself.

"Whatever. You want me." Mercury laughed as he followed after her. "So how much further? A few blocks?" He released a sigh and glanced around with a bored look. "Uhh, this place is so dull."

"I kinda like it." The girl chuckled. "Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury finished.

"That's every city." The girl reminded him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh Emerald!" Mercury said in a taunting voice, using extravagant hand gestures to piss her off even more. "Master Thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

"Tch." Emerald scowled at his teasing. She walked past him and made sure to bump his arm with her shoulder harshly.

"You're no fun today." Mercury pouted and the two of them found themselves entering their destination, a shop called Tukson's Book Trade. Books in neat stacks were strewn across the room haphazardly but luckily there was a pathway to the info desk. Proudly strolling forward Emerald pressed her hand on the bell a couple of times.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade! Home to every book under the sun." A man, with clean cut hair and noticeable sideburns walked out from the back to address his costumers, carrying some more books in his arms. He was wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper that was pulled down below his collarbone. A white undershirt could be seen and he had muscular hairy arms. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Just browsin'!" Mercury pipped up as he looked through a couple more books in a leisurely manner.

"Actually, I was wondering..." Emerald ignored her partner and made sure to get the store owner's attention on her. "Do you have any copies of _The Thief and the Butcher_?"

"Yes we do." Tukson replied pleasantly.

"That's great!" She exclaimed.

"Would you like a copy?" He asked, pulling out the said book from one of the many stacks.

"No no, just wondering. Oh! Oh!" Emerald lit up with excitement as if she thought of some grand idea. "What about _Violet's Garden_ in paperback?"

"He's got it." Mercury interrupted, holding up both sets of the book in his hands. "Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice." She said with a nod of the head.

"Eeh, no pictures." The man frowned as he put the books down. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson pointed in the direction with an arm gesture.

"Oh! No wait. What about _Third Crusade_?" Emerald pipped up and the atmosphere turned from curiosity to something along the lines of tense.

"Umm...I don't believe we carry that one." Tukson replied after thinking of an answer, prompting his two customers to question his slogan. "It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising." Mercury shot back, getting a scowl from the store owner but he kept his voice calm and not riled up.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said as Mercury dimmed the store lights much to the store owner's surprise. "I hear you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we. You know who we are, don't you."

"Yes." Tukson replied coldly with a stern gaze.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes." The store owner backed up slightly, gazing at the two before him.

"So. Are you going to fight back?" The girl asked. Stating the obvious answer, Tukson's retractable claws appeared and he jumped on top of the desk, his features becoming much more feral. Taking a swipe at the girl, he realized that she dodged his attack easily and Mercury followed suit with a kick.

"Heh." The man smirked before finishing off the Faunus without effort. Once the job was completed, the two of them calmly left the store without any trouble, leaving Tukson's cold body lying on the floor and pooling in his own blood.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked, noticing that there was a book in Mercury's hand.

"I like pictures." He replied simply, showing her that the book he took was indeed a comic book.

* * *

 _Beacon cafeteria..._

"Whatcha doing?" Blake, startled by Yang's intrusive and nosy voice, stared at her teammate with huge golden eyes. Teams formed of returning students as well as some new faces were all clustered at random tables, excitedly chatting about what adventures are awaiting them in the new school year.

"Nothing." The Faunus replied, closing the book so Yang's prying eyes wouldn't see the contents. "Just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame!" The brawler laughed before glancing around for a bit. Jaune and his team were sitting not too far at another table while my team were stationed at another two tables down. Efram and Timber were chatting up a storm about something that I didn't find an interest to while Kairos stuffed her face. Somewhere after our first semester Timber out grew his stutters and felt extremely comfortable talking without a hitch.

"Ahem!" The three girls looked up as their leader, Ruby presented them with a giant white binder and gave them a wide grin. "Sisters! Friends! Weiss..."

"Hey!" The ice princess frowned when her name was singled out, getting a small chuckle from Blake.

"Four score and seven minutes ago," Ruby continued dramatically, ignoring her teammate for a minute. "I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang teased in a low voice, looking intrigued by her sister's theatrical side.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder!?" Weiss snapped with a huff, lying eyes on the large object on the table.

"I am not a crook." Ruby replied, holding both hands up in the 'V' for victory poses.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, a little confused.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" The girl replied with a thumbs up.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang looked around to see a range of expressions cross her teammates faces in regards to her pun. "Ehh?! Guys? Am I right?"

"...shut up Yang." Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with annoyance.

"Booooooo!" Nora, who heard the lame joke, threw a tomato at the brawler in response.

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby stated happily. "But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I took the liberty of scheduling a series of wonderful events just for us!"

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store for us." commented Weiss just as Yang ducked underneath the table to grab something. Standing up, she threw what looked like a green apple in Nora's direction before sitting back down.

"I don't know." Blake admitted to Weiss. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said with a small smile before standing up.

"I got it!" Nora's voice chirped, getting Yang and Blake's attention.

"I for one think that-" Weiss didn't get to finish her sentence because she got smacked by a flying pie, standing absolutely still with crust and juice dribbling down her face. Ruby, totally flabbergasted at what just happened, sat down and looked at where the pie came from. Nora had a shocked look on her face with her hand still stuck in the motion, Ren had his head down in the palm of his hand probably to hold in his laughter, Pyrrha had a hand over her mouth and Jaune was flat out speechless.

"Oops." Efram looked up mid-conversation just in time to see what had occurred, watching the orange-haired girl point a finger at Ren, trying to place blame on him. "Nora just pegged Weiss with pie."

"Does it look good on her?" Kairos asked.

"I...I think that was a bad move...on Nora's part." Timber added just as the temperature in the entire room dropped a couple degrees.

* * *

 _Outside the hall..._

"Man, that's harsh..." A teenage boy with tan skin and dark blue eyes said as he walked through the campus grounds with Sun by his side. He had messy light blue hair that was shaved on the sides and in the back that went well with his attire. A white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned collar on top while gray jeans and black shoes complemented his bottom half. He also sported black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead as accessories.

"So then we were fighting side by side and she was super fast and I threw a banana at a guy." Sun was saying as he recounted his story of fighting Roman by the pier. "Which sounds gross, but it was awesome!"

"Nice!" His teammate smiled.

"Right!? And the best part is she's a Faunus!" Sun slapped a hand over his own mouth when he accidentally revealed too much. "But that's a secret okay Neptune!"

"Got it."

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the moment Sun turns his back' secret. I'm talking secret secret!"

"Woah chill out man. It's okay I got it." Neptune laughed heartily, getting a very stern look from Sun. "I got it."

"You better." Sun jabbed at him and they continued walking towards the cafeteria hall. "I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest...no offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool okay?" The Faunus pleaded with him with a sparkling look in his eyes. "You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude." Neptune struck a pose and smiled, flashing off his brilliant white teeth.

"Good point." Sun commented and together the two of them walked through the doors that led to the cafeteria...totally unprepared at what was happening. By now, Yang and Nora's food fight escalated to a full blown war and most of the students were busy evacuating the room to avoid flying projectiles. While there was a look of pure elation on the Faunus' face, Neptune had a look of pure shock.

"Ack! Nora!" Jaune yelped as he, Pyrrha and Ren were ejected out of their seats and thrown across the room in a matter of minutes.

"Ahahaha! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora proclaimed, standing on what looked like a fortress made out of tables. The rest of team JNPR picked themselves up and just decided to go along with the orange-hair's judgement for once.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby stated boldly, holding a carton of milk in her hand as she pointed a finger at Nora. "Justice will be painful!" She crushed the carton in her hand, spewing the liquid everywhere.

"Who do you guys think will win?" I asked, the rest of my team sitting on the sidelines almost like a cheer squad...or commentators.

"How long do you think it'll take before one of the teachers will get here?" Kairos questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

"Which teacher will get here first by the time this charade is over?" Efram prompted.

"How about Ms. Goodwitch?" Timber offered and we all nodded our heads in solid agreement. "Ms. Goodwitch it is."

"It will be delicious!" The rest of team RWBY raised their fists in the air in agreement with their leader.

"Off with their heads!" Nora proclaimed as she hopped off of her pedestal, quoting the famous line dictated by the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Together, team JNPR launched a volley of mid-size watermelon across the room.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered as the brawler quickly used a couple of cooked whole turkeys as boxing mitts, smashing them together like she does with Ember Celica before the start of every fight.

"You know, I wonder how Yang's weapon feels being a replacement for food products." Efram commented as Yang quickly went to work, falling back on quick jabs and a couple kicks to demolish the fruity assault. Using the brawler's back as a spring Blake somersaulted over her partner and grabbed two loaves of french bread off the floor, her golden eyes narrowed with focus.

"As much as how Gambol Shroud feels about being two loaves of starch." Kairos replied, watching the Faunus cut up the fruit with Yang by her side. Getting the last watermelon with an uppercut, Yang sent one of her turkey mitts flying and it smacked Jaune in the face, eliciting a yelp from the blond.

"Mmmm...great use of the food as a dangerous and flying projectile." I mused as Pyrrha got into a bread fight with Blake, both girls wielding the same starchy material. Managing to overpower the Faunus for a minute, the red-head used a couple more bread sticks as javelins and threw them at the other team.

"I got them!" Yang announced, ditching the remaining turkey mitt and just used her bare hands to break the food.

"Good going Yang!" Ruby said as she dashed across the long table in the middle of the room, kick flipping an empty tray and used it as a skateboard. Seeing the leader approach Pyrrha crossed both arms in front of her head as both Ruby and the tray slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"It's my turn!" Weiss grabbed a ketchup bottle and started twirling it over her head. Slamming it down onto the floor, a huge red tide washed across the floorboard and made Ren loose his balance. The poor guy fell flat on his back and probably has a red line going down his back. Somersaulting over a table, Nora sprang into action and made herself a watermelon hammer.

"Hiyah!" She screamed, blowing Ruby away and blocking Weiss' attack; the ice princess opted for a swordfish which was probably frozen since it wasn't all floppy like most fish were. The two of them were going at it strong before Nora blew Weiss away as well.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby yelled, catching the white-haired princess in her arms. "Don't leave me!"

"I'll handle this Ruby!" Yang rushed past her screaming, overly dramatic sister and picked up two more turkey mitts. Regaining his balance, Ren rushed to intercept her with two leeks in his hand.

"Ooooo! That's gotta hurt!" Timber cringed when the blonde managed to knock Ren straight into the ground with a solid punch. However Nora didn't give the brawler a chance to catch her breath. The two went at it in a melee of blows before the orange-haired girl manage to smack Yang with her watermelon hammer, sending the brawler flying right through the roof of the cafeteria and out of sight.

"Jeez Nora, how hard did you hit her?!" Weiss exclaimed with horror, regaining her senses just in time to see Yang disappear.

"Now that's what I call a home run." Ruby giggled.

"Ruby!" The ice princess stared at the leader with a mystified expression. "That's your sister you're talking about!"

"Heehee...oopsies!" Nora chuckled, sticking her tongue out with embarrassment.

 _Oh dear._ Blake thought before back flipping out of the way as ceiling debris fell to the ground. Grabbing a sausage-link, she sent Nora flying with one hit but was ambushed by Pyrrha who used her semblance to control a multitude of soda cans.

"Ooh, now you guys are in for it!" Ruby snapped as Blake disappeared underneath a ton of cans. Using her own semblance to aid her, she disappeared in a flash of rose petals and created a massive cyclone that sent team JNPR flying into the wall. Grinning the girl step sided out of the way as the leftover food followed suit and splattered the team in all sorts of color.

"Wooah..." I heard my teammates gasp before jotting down some mental notes and raising to their feet whooping and hollering for the winning team.

"I love these guys." Sun commented with happiness before glancing over at an irritated Neptune. Suddenly the doors flew open and Glynda Goodwitch stormed in, a look of horror crossed her face when she realized what a mess the cafeteria turned into. Food everywhere and the tables were in the wrong places. The members of team JNPR finished peeling themselves from the food stained wall while my team members were busy picking remnants of food out of each others hair.

"Uuuugh, I'm gonna smell like Grimm attraction for the rest of the week." Kairos muttered as she wiped some kind of sweet liquid out of her eyes. I just smirked and picked out a piece of watermelon lodged in my hair, tossing the fruit to the side. Feeling curious the Faunus used a finger to get a small sample of the liquid before using her tongue to taste it. "Strawberry juice...a _classic._ "

"You're telling me." Neptune agreed, his face totally smothered by grape juice much to Sun's amusement. "Purple and I don't mix well together."

"Tch...you children...please do not play with your food." Waving her crop and letting out a disgruntled click of the tongue, Glynda returned everything back to normal before looking at us individually and noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Miss Xiao Long?"

"She left awhile ago." Ruby told her, helping Weiss wipe some pie off her face with a napkin. The ice princess proclaimed that she could wipe her own face and didn't want Ruby to baby her.

"What do you mean she left?" Glynda asked, prompting everybody involved in the food fight to point their index fingers to the ceiling. The teacher tilted her head up and noticed the Yang-sized hole, pinching the bridge of her nose with worry. "And when will she be coming back?"

"In about..." I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "3...2...1."

KA-BOOM!

"Waaah! I'm okay!" Yang's muffled voice spoke after she came back down from terminal velocity, landing right behind her teammates which threw more food particles up into the air. She grunted from the impact and sat up, noticing that Glynda was in the room. "Hiya!"

"You kids trashed this entire space!" The professor berated us, obviously frustrated that she had to clean up after our messes. "You almost put your fellow comrades in danger by initiating a...a...food war! What if someone ended up seriously hurt?!"

"Let it go." Ozpin appeared with a smile on his face.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda stated as she looked at us still covered from head to toe in food.

"And they will be." The man assured her, watching as Ruby was laughing along with her sister. "But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?"

"Hmm..." Glynda thought about it before nodding her head in agreement.

"After all-it isn't a role they'll have forever." On that note, Ozpin turned on his heels and walked off. Even though he let us off without penalty Goodwitch didn't and everybody spent the rest of the day cleaning the cafeteria with nothing but toothbrushes. It was pure torture.

* * *

 _That night..._

Back at an abandoned warehouse Emerald and Mercury returned from their adventures in town. All around them members of the White Fang were busy unloaded large crates filled with precious cargo but they continued walking until they were near the back of the room.

"Oh look, she sent the kids again." Roman commented teasingly when he noticed them. He had been observing a map of Vale for quite some time so peeling his eyes away from the piece of parchment paper was a relief. "This is turning out just like the divorce..."

"Ugh." Mercury gagged, slapping Roman away when the man wrapped around them in a hug. Smirking, Roman took the opportunity to take a slip of paper that was in Emerald's pocket. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That's a joke. And this..." Roman stated as he walked away and looked at the piece of paper. "just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?" Emerald felt around to see that she had been robbed without knowing.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention and maybe you'll learn something." Roman said, taunting her. He quickly scanned the paper and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald questioned, seeing that her question was getting underneath the man's skin.

"Yeah, I would." Roman growled, waving the piece of paper in her face. "Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems." Mercury stood next to his partner and answered the question. "One of them at least."

"I had that under control." Roman replied stiffly, much to the gray-haired man's disbelief expression.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale states otherwise." Mercury teased with a straight face.

"Listen you little punk. If it were up to me and your little street-rat friend here, and I would-"

"Do what, Roman?" A voice asked and the squabbling trio looked up to see Cinder descending from a lift, her golden eyes gazing at them impassively.

"I'd uh...not kill them?" The man stutters in response while Mercury just smirked.

"Cinder!" Emerald said with happiness as the woman approached them, her heels clicking against the tile floor of the warehouse.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said, criticizing Roman who stated that he was going to do just that.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo." Emerald told her. "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat to be honest." Mercury said.

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, there you go."

"Be quiet." Cinder frowned at their little chatter. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

 _Hehehe...serves you kiddies right._ Roman thought with a smirk on his face as the woman criticized the kids, holding his sides in mocking laughter.

"I just thought-"

"Don't think." Cinder interrupted her as Roman drew an imaginary line across his neck, letting his tongue hang out as if he had been decapitated. "Obey."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald apologized while Mercury looked aloof, staring at something other than the woman that was scolding him. "It won't happen again."

"Good. And you..." Cinder nodded her head and returns her attention to Roman who couldn't contain his laughter anymore. One smoldering look from her stopped his laugh right then and there. "Now explain yourself, why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Ahem...Uhh...eh? Ehhh?" He pointed to his left and right, indicating the mounds of cardboard boxes as well as the stacks that reached up to the ceiling. "EHHHHHHHHHH!? Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski-mask." Mercury spoke in a monotonous voice, causing Emerald to laugh under her breath. Basically he was comparing Roman to a common thief.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared." Roman countered, pointing his cane at him. "Police camping out at every corner. Dust prices through the goddamn roof. And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with."

 _Whoop-dee-doo..._ the two kids thought in unison.

"Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filing me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother." Roman couldn't help but let a little bite in his tone slip out, letting them know how mildly frustrated he was.

"Oh Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder said sweetly, stepping forward to brush her delicate fingers against his cheek. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Her eyes suddenly glowed like a burning fire, gazing deep into Roman's own brown orbs.

"Eh...okay." He agreed and decided not to argue with her.

"Besides, we're done with Dust." The woman added, removing her hand from his face.

"Okay. Then what now?" Roman asked as Mercury and Emerald shared a look.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building." Cinder ordered as she walked away, her dress flowing out behind her like some magical cape. "I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" The man asked, causing Cinder to pause mid-stride and turn to look at him with a smirk of her own.

"We're proceeding to phase two." With that the woman vanished with Mercury on her heels. Releasing a sigh Roman placed a cigar in his mouth and moves to light it, only to see that the lighter was nowhere on him. Looking up he scowled at the retreating thief.

"Teehee." Emerald giggled, twirling the stolen lighter between her fingers. Turning around she stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared behind Cinder and Mercury, leaving a frustrated Roman in the dust.


	14. Chapter 14: A new semester

**A/N** : Chapter 14 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A new semester**

 _The next morning..._

The air was filled with the roar of airship engines as a couple touched down on the landing pad, the doors opening to reveal a couple of soldiers from another land. High in the clock tower that was obscured by the clouds, Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda stood by the window to survey the situation with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." The Huntress pointed out in a casual manner, hands crossed over her chest.

"Running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin noted just as a swarm of airships zoomed past his line of sight and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A small beeping appeared from a monitor on his desk and he pressed a button. "Come in."

"Ozpin." The door opened and the man known as Ironwood strode in with open arms. He was well dressed and clean; wearing a white overcoat with a gray undercoat, a black sweater accompanied with a red tie. He also happens to have a single white glove on his right hand. His hair was jet black with some areas being silver. There was also a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ozpin replied as the two of them shook hands.

"It's been too long." Ironwood smiled before noticing Glynda was also in the room and held out his arms for her too. "And Glynda! It's certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James..." She waves her hand dismissively before bluntly stating that she will be waiting outside, walking briskly past him in a seemingly annoyed manner. The two males watched as she vanished out of sight.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood commented.

"So...what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked as he poured his guest a drink. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival."

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of the year." Ironwood thanked his friend for the drink and pulling out his own special ingredient from his inner coat pocket, adding it to the liquid. "Besides, with you hosting...I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends..." Ozpin spoke as he sat down at his desk and poured himself a drink. "However...the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well...concern is what brought them here." Ironwood said bluntly.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz..." Ironwood interrupts with a very serious tone in his voice. "You and I both know why I brought those men." The man took a sip of his drink before releasing a sigh.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this-" He gestured with one hand towards the outside via the window. "are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true," Ozpin interrupted him this time. "then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival after all, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood reminded him.

"As am I..." Ozpin agreed. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood turned on his heels to leave but came to a halt in the middle of the room, gazing at his friend from over his shoulder. "But ask yourself this...Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin answered as soon as the man left.

* * *

 _In the library..._

Beacon's library was a magnificent place for hunters and huntresses to gather and study...or this case to play board games. Ruby and her team were in the middle of an intense game called _Remnant: The Game_ while Jaune's team sat at a different table; Ren was actually reading a book, Nora was fast asleep dreaming about food and the leader himself was reading a comic with Pyrrha sitting next to him.

"Hmmm..." Ruby made a scowling noise as she glanced at her teammates from over her cards. Mulling over a couple of words she nodded her head and made her decision. "Alright! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Finally!" Her sister replied with a smirk, glaring at her sister with confidence. "Bring it on!"

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby announced, causing Yang to dramatically gasp in horror. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!" Yang stated angrily.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby's smile soon turned into shock as Yang let out her own chuckle.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card!" The yellow-haired brawler stood up as she threw down her victory card. "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby countered.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang smirked before rolling. "HAH!"

"Nooooooooo!" Ruby clenched her head with anguish after looking at the number that her sister rolled. "My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang commented as Ruby vowed for revenge. Smirking the brawler continued to reap in her rewards much to her sister's distress, the latter commenting whether her sister even had a heart before laying on the table with a whimper. "Well Weiss, it's your turn!"

"I have..." The ice princess looked at her cards for a minute before continuing. "Absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Look, it's easy!" Yang assured her, leaning over to take a look at Weiss' hand. "You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus!"

"That sounds dumb."

"See...You've got Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge-" At this point, Yang was mixing and matching her teammate's cards for her, looking at all the possible combos. "Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider!"

"...what?"

"See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet—and put it in your hand!"

"Nooooo..." The leader whined pathetically about her defeat.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards," Yang reached over for another card. "you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war?"

"And that means?" Weiss looked lost even though Yang thoroughly explained the strategy to her.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby answered, causing Weiss to stand up abruptly with a maniac laugh.

"Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces!" She proclaimed with excitement. "Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms-!"

"Trap card."

"Huh?" Weiss blinked as Yang held up another sneaky weapon she preserved specifically for that very moment.

"Your armies have been destroyed." The brawler smiled as she changed the layout of the game in the blink of an eye. "Hahaha!"

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" The ice princess wept as she sat back down with shame.

"Stay strong, Weiss." Ruby said, jumping into her teammate's lap and held onto her. "We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up!" Weiss tearfully commented before wrapping her arms around the leader in a hug. "Don't touch me!"

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said after letting out a sigh from countering both Weiss and Ruby's attacks out. Thorough out the entire game, the Faunus hadn't said a single word.

"Huh?" The Faunus frowned before looking at what was in front of her. "Oh, um..." She picked up her cards and looked at them with almost the same look Weiss had. "Sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Ruby replied.

"Right..."

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he walked over. Ruby told him that there were already four people playing while Weiss noted that the game requires strategy and tactical skills, one which she believes Jaune clearly does not have.

"Umm...you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang stated, causing the ice princess to pout.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen!" Jaune said with confidence. "I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!"

"By who?" Weiss replied teasingly. "Your mother!?"

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune said, causing the red-head to say something on the matter. "Please oh please! Let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the citizens of Vacuo." She scowled defensively.

"Oh come on! You've trusted me with things way more secretive." He whined like a child. "I mean you told us all the fact that Blake is secretly a Fau-"

"Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!" Noticing where Jaune was about to go with what he was about to say, Pyrrha jumped out of her seat and rushed over, covering her leader's mouth with a hand. The boy chuckled nervously but Blake, seemingly knowing what they truly meant, only stares at the group in discontent.

"Reina I have to ask, how exactly do you see the world?" Kairos asked as we sat together, our shoulders brushing against one another. Efram was sitting not too far as Timber showed him the perks of making neat tricks with a long piece of string.

"Oh that's a funny question." I replied, closing the book I was reading and smiled. "Let me show you." Holding out my right arm, I whispered a few words and felt warmth spreading from my right shoulder blade. Slowly my Aura appeared in small wisps before becoming massive and elongated. Controlling it with precise accuracy I manipulated the threads so that they'll weave among each other, forming distinct shapes in the air. It's similar to a toy called an Etch-A-Sketch, where the entire world is the screen and my Aura were the lines.

"Oooo. This is interesting." The Faunus murmured, mesmerized by the light bluish hue. "I've never seen anything quite like this."

"And these are the people that I see." I mused as I poured some more of my Aura out, making little outlines of the huntresses or hunters in the vicinity. "Of course they're just vague outlines but that what help me distinguish animate objects from inanimate objects."

"How do you know whose who?" She asked as she tentatively used finger to poke at one of the outlines, watching with interest as her finger went right through the figure. "Heheh...it tickles."

"Let's take Ruby for example." Waving my hand I made the background disappear and held a single outline in the palm of my hand. When Ruby raised her arm the little aura figure raised the same arm as well. Concentrating hard, I slowly formed a small orb within the middle of the Aura Ruby's chest. The sphere slowly grew until it was the right size and hovered, suspended in the air. "Do you see the orb?"

"...yes." She replied almost immediately.

"Take a closer look." I advised her and I could see her peering closely at the figure. "Tell me what do you see?"

"I see...a small mark on the sphere." She told me. "It looks like the same mark on Ruby's clothing."

"Yup!" I chirped, dispelling my Aura with the wave of a hand. "This is how I can tell you guys apart. Everyone has their own little sphere with their own distinct marking." Pressing my hands together I summoned about 12 orbs with my Aura. "Each of these spheres represent everyone I've become friends with...that is, all of us right now."

"Oooo. Interesting." She reached out and grabbed the object with her hand. The once materialized sphere sat in the middle of her palm like a real ball. "It even maintains its shape. I would have assumed that your Aura would just disappear just like that."

"Neat trick right? But check this out..." With one hand, I picked up the orb and with the other hand I pulled a random book off the shelf behind me. Tapping the orb against the object, the book turned into Aura and was immediately sucked into the orb. "I can force something to turn into Aura and 'capture' it within the orb."

"Then what happens?" Kairos asked, seemingly intrigued by the idea.

"I can release it whenever I feel like it and it'd still retain its shape." I held out my arm and the little particles of Aura spilled back out of the orb and reformed into the book from earlier. "See that? I haven't tried it on any human but I have a hunch that the idea still applies...I hope to test that hypothesis out soon."

"Sup losers?" We all turned our heads to see Sun and Neptune approaching us from the library entrance, greeting us with warm smiles. "Everyone, Ice Queen..."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss asked with a harrumph, putting her cards face-down on the table. "I'm not _that_ cold am I?"

"I never got to formally introduce you all to my close friend." The monkey Faunus said as he grinned at the blue-haired male. "He's actually a pretty fun guy to hang out with once you get to know him."

"Umm...aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune noted when he noticed the game on the table.

"Thank you!" Ren agreed from across the room, throwing his arms up into the air. "At least someone knows what libraries are used for!"

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed when she woke up from her nap.

"Shut up." Sun sarcastically told his teammate with a fake scowl on his face. "Don't be freaking a nerd."

"No no, it's intellectual. Okay." The blue-haired boy corrected him. "Thank you." He turned his attention to the group and smiled. "Hi, I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" asked Weiss curiously as she looked at him.

"Haven..." Neptune replied as he walked over to greet her personally, ignoring everyone else around him. "And I don't believe...I caught your name...Snow Angel."

"Um...I'm Weiss." The ice princess replied, totally freaked out by the boy's flirtatious approach.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune whispered with anger as Pyrrha gave him a sympathetic look.

"Better step up your game, Jaune." I said to him and he just scowled at me in response.

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type!" Sun told Blake, looking over her shoulder at her cards.

"Right...well I think I'm done playing, actually." She agreed as she stood up, putting her cards on the table. "I'll see you guys later." The man looked after her in a confused manner before shrugging his shoulders and sat down to play.

"Women." Nora commented once the dark-haired Faunus was out of sight.

"Reina, where are you going?" Kairos asked as I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Out." was my reply and I exited the library in a flash.

* * *

 _Inside RWBY's room..._

Blake sat on her bed alone with her knees drawn towards her chest as she replayed the events that occurred in the shipyard through her mind, every sound and scent were vividly clear as if they were yesterday.

"Well, this certainly has been an eventful evening." Ozpin's voice floated through her ears as she recalled her meeting with the professor after the battle had ended. The two of them were in one of those interrogation rooms where they could talk alone. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you probably just want to go home and take a nap, but..." The man pulled a chair back and sat down across from her, his mug in hand. "I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

"Of course."

"Wonderful! As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam." Ozpin explained to her. "Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world...You are one of the few who did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms." Blake replied. "If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well you have most certainly survived, Blake." Ozpin praised her on that note. "I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life." He reached for his mug before continuing, "Rich, poor, human..." He paused and gazed at her from behind his glasses, taking a sip of his drink as well. "...Faunus." Blake's eyes narrowed when he said the term.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake?" The silver-haired professor asked her as he placed his mug back on the table. "Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." replied the dark-haired girl.

"True...but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides..." Blake scoffed, holding back from lacing her voice full of scorn and disappointment. "Until that happens, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am...not what I am."

"And what are you?" The man asked.

"I...I don't understand what you're asking." She replied hesitantly, taken aback from the question.

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" He restated his question differently.

"I didn't...I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't have been the first...but what happened tonight was not an isolated incident." said Ozpin as he gazed at his student. "I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman...And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it."

 _…..Professor..._ The Faunus stared at the man with piercing golden orbs, cataloging every word within her mind so she may reflect upon them later.

"Blake..." Ozpin's eyes narrowed slightly, watching how she'll respond to his next question carefully. "Are you sure there's nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure..." She replied with a confident nod.

"Very well." Ozpin rose from his chair, walking staff and mug in both hands. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me...please don't hesitate to ask."

Tap~ Tap~ Tap~

"Hmm?" Jolting out of her thoughts the Faunus looked up to see that I was crouched outside the window, rapping my knuckles against the glass loud enough for her ears to pick up.

"Hiya Blake!" I said when she opened the window, tiling my head to the side with a smile. "What's the matter? You seem so...distracted."

"...it's nothing." She assured me but I knew she just didn't want to tell me.

"...riiight." I drawled out, not believing her words for a minute . "Listen Blake, there's no need to keep everything bottled up inside. Tell me what's eating you."

"I just...don't want anyone to be...bothered by my problems." She replied curtly. "Now if that's all that you wanted to say to me then you may show yourself the door. Or you know...you can just go back the way you came."

"Hmmm...How about a drink? My treat." I offered and she smiled softly in response. Stepping to the side, I watched her step out and closed the window behind us. The cold air swirled past us as we went to the cafe just down the street. As luck would have it, business wasn't too tight so as I ordered, the Faunus decided to get herself comfortable and sat outside on a patch of grass. I came back with two cups in my hand and held one out to her. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I took an educated guess."

"Mmmm. Black coffee, my favorite." She smiled after taking a sip. "Thanks."

"Oh good, glad you liked it." I settled down next to her, taking a sip of my own drink. "Just the right temperature."

"Why did you bring me out here?" Blake asked as we sat comfortably on the grass, her golden eyes boring into me as if she was trying to fish the answers out of my brain. "I'm sure it wasn't for pleasantries...or getting to know each other better..."

"I actually do want to know more about you Blake." I replied. "You are just so mysterious to me...what were you like when you were young?"

"...why do you want to know?" She asked cautiously.

"...just out of curiosity." I replied and felt a huge wave of protectiveness and repelling Aura radiating off of her body. It was so strong that it knocked me over and I landed flat on my back. "...Woah..."

"S-Sorry, I'm just...a bit defensive when it comes...to my past." She apologized as I got back into a sitting position.

"Is there a reason you're hesitant about talking about your childhood?" I asked her as I held my cup within my hands. "Isn't it better for you to trust your friends and tell them how you actually feel? Like I said, it's not good for you to bottle your emotions inside your body. You have people here that will be willing to shoulder your burdens with you."

"Reina...let me try something."

"Hmm?" I felt her move closer and her fingers lightly touched my face; she soon had her hand over my eyes. _She's...so warm!_ "Blake, what kind of exercise is this?"

"When you can't see the truth, or you're wondering what is the guy in front of you, enemy or friends..." The dark-haired Faunus told me in her monotonous way, keeping her hand over my eyes. "People often feel fear at this moment, and fear leads to disaster...now you're surrounded by darkness. How are you feeling?"

"...mmm...pretty normal actually." I replied in a casual manner like it wasn't something for her to be concerned about.

"Aren't you afraid?" Blake asked, intrigued by my response. "Do you feel anything?"

"Blake..." I lowered her hand and just held it lightly within my own. "I want you to do something. Wave you hand back and forth in front of my face." She did just that for about a few minutes and in my mind I saw the movement. "Now...calmly trace your fingers over my eyes."

"Reina, I don't see the purpose..."

"Just do it." I felt her fingers hesitantly glide across my eyelids, lightly brushing the skin in a tender way. After a few minutes the fingers retracted back to their owner. "Now...do you realize why I asked you to do those tasks? Why I responded the way I did?"

"Because...!" I could sense that her eyes widen with surprise as she stared at me. "You're...blind. And your eyes..."

"That's right...I am blind." I replied as I took a sip of my drink. "But I am able to see everything and visualize my surroundings by means of my Mind's Eye."

"Does...anyone know about your condition...?" She asked me in a hushed whisper.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Ruby perhaps knows but other than that...I'm not sure who else does." I told her before tilting my head to the side in thought. "Oh...maybe Jaune..."

"Reina...what is your purpose of coming to Beacon?" Blake asked me.

"I can't tell you yet...or any of the others for that matter..." I stood up and threw away my empty cup into the trashcan. "When the time is right...maybe I'll tell you about my past. But in return, I hope that you can tell us about your past as well." Blake smiled at me softly as she threw away her own cup.

"It's a deal."

* * *

 _Back inside the dorm..._

When we returned back to school and Blake bid farewell to me in front of her room, she was thankful that she came back way before her other three teammates. She just got herself comfortable on her bed before the door swung open and Weiss, Ruby and Yang sauntered in.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" The yellow-haired vixen was complaining to her sister about how they lost their game to Neptune, a scowl on her face. "I almost got him but he pulled that accursed trap card on me at the last minute!"

"You're just mad that the new guy beat you." Ruby teased as she watched her sister roll her eyes with annoyance. "See if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

"So where did you run off to this time?" Weiss asked as she stood before Blake, arms crossed over her chest. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody."

"Uh...have you met Blake?" questioned Yang before getting a stink-eye from the ice princess. "I'm just saying."

"Which I get, is kind of your 'thing'. But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly , is unacceptable." Weiss continued as she held Blake's attention, gazing at the golden orbs with a look of worry. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

 _When did Weiss become the caring type...?_ The Faunus mused to herself but her facial expression didn't change one bit.

"So Blake Belladonna!" The ice princess did some very flashy and overly dramatic moves to the point where she ended up standing on a chair, finger pointed directly at Blake's face. "What! Is! Wrong?!" She failed her arms a bit to keep her balance before putting the chair back much to her embarrassment.

"I just..." Blake took a deep breath before telling them what had been on her mind for awhile. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick, aren't you." Ruby spoke softly.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" The dark-haired girl exclaimed. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang assured her with a smile. "Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake argued. "They don't know the White Fang like I do!" The other three gazed at each other with knowing looks.

"Okay, between blowing up night clubs-thanks Yang for that- stopping thieves..."

"You're welcome!" Ruby interrupted but Weiss ignored her.

"...and fighting for freedom, which you're doing Blake, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..."

"Uh...who?" Ruby questioned.

"But let me bet the voice of reason..."

"You're doing such a good job at that..." Blake stated sarcastically.

"Hush Blake. I'm speaking." Weiss chastised her. "We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Speak for yourself Weiss." replied Yang who cracked her knuckles with glee. "I'm always excited for new adventures!"

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped in agreement with her sister. "As Penny would say, 'We're combat ready!'."

"You dolts!" The ice princess spat at them with mild frustration. "We're. Not. Ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" exclaimed Blake with worry. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around on their asses and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

" Okay!" Ruby clapped her hands together with glee. "All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale single-handedly..." She paused for dramatic effect. "...say 'Aye'!"

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed as she did a fist pump. "I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss decided as she thought about it to herself.

"Non of you said 'Aye'..." Ruby pouted while Blake glanced at them with a smile on her face.

"Alright then...we're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!"

"Yeah!"

"Argh!" Ruby exclaimed with horror much to everyone's confusion, putting both of her hands against her head. "I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss commented, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Shouting that she'd be right back, the red-caped girl dashed out of the room at astonishing speed before bumping into somebody and fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Sorry..." She apologized as she looked up at the person she ran into with an innocent expression. "Are...you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going next time." Emerald said as she helped Ruby to her feet. Mercury just huffed to the side but kept his expression as neutral as possible.

"I'm Ruby by the way. Are you...new?" She looked at them with curious eyes.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Emerald stepped to the side to make room for Cinder who approached the first year.

"Oooooh!" Ruby nodded her head with excitement. "You're here for the festival I presume!"

"You could say that, I guess." Cinder chuckled.

"Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury commented in a drawl, indicating that he didn't want to stay very long.

"Don't worry, happens all the time!" Ruby told them as they parted ways. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks." Cinder replied as she followed after Emerald and Mercury. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah maybe. Welcome to Beacon!" said Ruby as she waved them off. "They seem to be very nice transfers..."

 _The water's a bit warmer than usual...A bit too warm for my taste..._ I mused to myself as I walked down the hall with a towel over my head. As I rounded the corner I felt three strange auras coming towards me and I kept my head down to avoid eye contact. When the distance shortened between us I sensed a malicious aura radiating from the person in the middle and came to a sharp halt.

"Hey, don't stand in the middle of the hall." A male's voice spoke gruffly as the three people stood before me. "You're blocking the road."

"Mercury!" A female's voice spoke, scolding the man for his harsh tone. "Don't be so rude."

"Now now." Another voice drawled. "We shouldn't cause so much ruckus in the hallway."

 _She's the one..._ I took note of the presence standing right in front of me. _What is it about her that's making me nervous?_

"Do you...need something from me?" The female asked me. "You're looking at me curiously."

"...no..." I replied and stood off to the side with my head bowed. "Excuse me."

"That's what I thought." Mercury snorted before walking off with Emerald on his heels.

"...you...you're an interesting person..." Cinder spoke as she looked at me with an calculating gaze. "Very interesting..."

"Uh...thanks?" I replied confusedly and felt slender fingers trailing down my cheek. In my mind, I watched as the woman leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"I have a feeling that we'll definitely meet again." She spoke in a low voice, her eyes flashed for a minute. "Perhaps...sooner than you think."

"W-What are you talking about?" I breathed as she stepped away from me.

"Good night sweetheart." She laughed before walking away down the hall with a soft chuckle.

 _That woman..._ I frowned with concern, my gaze focused on Cinder's retreating backside till she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. _There's obviously something suspicious about that group...her in particular...I have to stay on the tip of my toes from now on._


	15. Chapter 15: A minor hiccup

**A/N** : Chapter 15 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A minor hiccup**

 _The next morning..._

 _Aaaannnndddd...one more...minute left..._ Weiss mused as she stared at a holographic clock hanging on the wall with a bored expression. While tapping the rubber end of her pencil absentmindedly against the desk, she vaguely tuned out another one of Professor Port's childhood stories and especially tuned out whatever the hell Jaune was saying. The blond took the opportunity to sit next to the white-haired princess in the beginning of class and continued to ramble on about doing various activities with her. It ranged from eating to seeing a movie to studying but it all fell on deaf ears. The moment the alarm sounded, the girl's mouth curled up into a smile.

"And then I-oh, uh, timed that one wrong I guess." Professor Port cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time so farewell students."

"Weiss? Didn't you hear me?" Jaune asked as the girl rose from her seat, agitated from the lack of response.

"No, no, no, yes." She replied without looking at him.

"Ohhhh..." He sighed loudly in resignation and put his head down on his desk, upset that his plan didn't go as well as he had hoped.

"One day." Yang chuckled, tousling his hair as the rest of Team RWBY filed out of the classroom behind the others. They returned to their room and made preparations to get the rest of the day started. Each member had a change of outfit and did a final weapon check.

Ruby wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. For bottoms she had on a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side. She still had the same black stockings but a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she donned a red cape with this outfit however it is short like the one she wears with her uniform with a scarf as part of the hood.

For Weiss, she had on a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Similar to the bolero of her original attire, her snowflake emblem could be seen on her back in a pale blue color. Thigh-high, white high-heel boots were over her feet with frilly black stockings peeking out from the top.

Blake had on a white v-neck zip-up shirt that sported a black stripe along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem was printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She also donned a pair of black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and there was a black belt wrapped around her waist. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. Her trade-mark black bow could be seen settled over her head, covering her cat ears.

Lastly, Yang was dressed in a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that had a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents could be seen across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hung from her left hip. She also sported a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that was either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. A pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them were her choice of shoes and on the back of each boot at the top was a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"I thought that class would never end." The Faunus sighed with relief as she rubbed the ribbons around her wrists. "His stories are something I never look forward to whenever we're in there."

"Alright guys, today's the day." Ruby boisterously declared from where she sat on her bed, her hands placed on her lap. "The investigation, begins!"

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously." Weiss sarcastically stated, moving out of the way as Ruby jumped down so she wouldn't get hit.

"Hey! We've got a plan." Yang pointed out from where she was with a small smile of hope. "That's...moderately serious."

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked, prompting her teammates to huddle around her.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other robberies, or inconsistencies." Weiss spoke up as she went over her and Ruby's job. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake continued from there, placing her hands behind her back. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang folded her arms over her chest as she finished up the meeting. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, we'll met up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found." Ruby nodded her head with a smile. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Sun spoke up and the girls looked to where the Faunus was hanging upside-down outside their window, holding himself up just by his tail.

"Sun!"

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked him.

"Ah it's easy I do it all the time." Sun replied.

"You do what?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I climb trees all the time!" The monkey Faunus stated, getting an icy glare from the Ice Queen. He quickly hops into their room so that the conversation was kept secret. "So...are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We, are going to investigate the situation." Blake spoke up, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'we' which meant only the members of Team RWBY were allowed to go. "As a team."

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." apologized Ruby.

"Pffffft, that's dumb." Sun chuckled. "You should always get friends involved. The more the merrier I say. I mean, that's the reason why I brought Neptune."

"Eeeh?" The girls looked at him and he gestured with a thumb to look outside the window. Leaning out, the girls of RWBY noticed the said Hunter leaning against the wall.

"Sup?" He said at their perplexed expressions.

"How did you even get up here?" asked Ruby.

"I have my ways." was the cool response and the man looked down in fear. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like...really high up right now."

"Get your blue butt in here then." Weiss replied and the girls scooted back for the Hunter to squeeze in. He hit the floor and started to kiss it, thankful to be on solid ground and not dangling in the air.

"Oh then, if Sun says it's okay to bring others give me one moment!"

"Wha-Hey!" Weiss snapped as Ruby bolted out of the door in a flurry of rose petals. "Where are you going?!"

"Hey Ruby what's the matter? You seem to be in a hurry..." My voice spoke up from next door, surprised at the sudden intrusion. There was silence and then I ended up being dragged to the meeting. "Hmm? There's a lot of presences here."

"Ruby you dolt! You just said you didn't want any more friends involved!" Weiss said incredulously as she stared at me. "What are you bringing Reina in here for? And don't you think that it'll be really weird if two teams were to go missing?"

"Not just her." Ruby smiled sheepishly as my entire team filtered in with bewildered expressions on their faces . "D-Don't worry, this is all we're bringing. I don't want to interrupt Jaune and his team. Weiss, we're moving out in the cover of darkness so chill for a minute."

"So we're just replacements I guess? Good to know." Kairos commented before following it up with a huge yawn. She was taking a nap since her class was early in the morning when Ruby barged through the room so it's quite obvious that she'd be the cranky one. The boys were in the middle of a card game but it didn't seem to be going anywhere; they were basically in a stalemate at that point.

"Whoo! Looks like a party!" Efram said with a huge grin. "There's no way I'm passin this opportunity."

"Only you would think of it as such." Timber commented, rolling his eyes as he said so.

"Alright, we'll probably need to rearrange ourselves again." Ruby drummed her fingers against her chin in thought. "I think I got it so please, listen up! Reina, you're gonna go with me and Weiss."

"Okay Ruby." I replied, nodding my head with agreement.

"Kairos, you can team up with Blake and Sun."

"What were the odds that this was gonna be the dream team?" Kairos smiled softly, shaking the sleepiness out of her eyes. "I'm ready when you guys are." _Little did Ruby know that she created the ultimate Faunus team..._

"Efram, you go with Yang and Neptune."

"Now we're talking!" He grinned, giving Yang a high-five. "Glad I'm teaming up with ya again!"

"What about me?" Timber asked, not hearing his name come up.

"Oh shoot...then one team's gonna have to have four people I guess." Ruby frowned for a minute.

"We could have him tag along with us." Efram offered.

"Or he can come with us." Weiss spoke up from where she stood, arms crossed over her chest. "Besides, I think we need an extra pair of eyes to make sure I don't miss a thing. The Schnee records are usually messy..."

"Very well then. Then Timber, you are tagging around with us." Ruby informed him. "Now is everyone good and dandy?"

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang?" Weiss asked out of the blue. She noticed the wink Neptune threw at her when he was pushed towards Yang thanks to Ruby so she thought it a little bit. "She is your sister after all and uh...you know, I think she'd do best with people she's...um...more comfortable with, besides Efram."

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" The leader of RWBY questioned.

"I have Reina and Timber with me...and maybe you could give me Neptune as well." Ruby blinked once, twice and a third time. Then she busted up laughing as if Weiss told a joke. Everybody knows that Weiss can't tell jokes.

"Nah. Okay guys, it's time to move out!"

"But! But!" Giving Ruby a very unamused look, the Ice Queen began to protest as Ruby dragged her out of the room by the back of her shirt.

* * *

 _At the tower..._

The CCT, or Cross Continental Transmit system, tower was anything but amazingly huge. Here in Remnant, it was developed and gifted to the world with the goal of connecting the kingdoms together wirelessly. When we arrived, I couldn't help but felt my jaw drop at the relay tower. Relay towers were very vital within the CCT system and there are four towers in all, each one located in the four kingdoms.

"Wow!" Ruby gasped, unable to restrain her amazement. I took it that this was her first time visiting the enormous cylindrical building that was supported by four flying buttresses. In fact, I'm 100% sure that out of the four of us, Weiss was the only one who has visited numerous times. "I forgot how big the transmit tower looks when we're up close and personal!"

"You should see the one in Atlas since it was the first one to be built." commented Weiss as she lead us on a tour, all the while giving us a history lesson to boot. "Atlas developed the Cross-Continental Transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Ooooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Ruby chattered, making fun of her knowledgeable teammate. Once she finished, she snickers into her hands. Timber and I turned our heads, suppressing our own giggles. It was actually pretty funny when Ruby imitates someone else and she loves to imitate Weiss of all people.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss snapped, giving her leader a cold stare. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool!" Ruby told her and her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" However, when she pulls out her Scroll to do such a task she fumbles and it bounced across the pavement. "Ah!" The device came to a halt in front a pair of feet and the person bent down to pick it up.

"Oh. You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby did a double-take, utterly delighted to see the orange-haired girl.

"Uhh..." The girl's eyes widened in shock, getting my immediate attention. It was obvious to me that she didn't have any sign of recognizing the leader of RWBY.

"Where have you been?!" Ruby exclaimed. "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-S-Sorry." Penny stammered, caught off-guard at Ruby's words. "I think you're confused." She suddenly gave a little hiccup, prompting the Scroll to fly back into Ruby's hands. "Uh, I've got to go."

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, totally confused by the entire conversation.

"I don't know." Ruby replied in all honesty. "But I'm going to find out. You go make your call and I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss held out an arm but Ruby was already off. Lowering her arm she angrily stomped the ground with a foot. "Ugh! She's so insufferable sometimes!"

"There's something wrong with her though..." I commented after watching the entire thing, gazing after Ruby's retreating form.

"Are you talking about Ruby or Penny?" Weiss asked, still dissatisfied by her leader's behavior.

"The latter."

"I can't help but agree with you." The Ice Queen said before walking behind Timber and I, placing her hands on our backs. "Let's go you two...we got things to do."

"Penny! Please wait!" Ruby had caught up to the orange-haired girl, prompting her to stop. "Where have you been!? It's been weeks!"

"There's seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny replied, giving yet another evasive and vague answer. "Good bye."

"What?!" Ruby gawked as Penny proceeded to walk forward. She had no choice but to keep on pressuring the retreating girl. "Penny...Is everything okay?" When she didn't get an immediate response, she actually grabbed Penny's arm, forcing the orange-haired girl to look at her. "Penny, please, stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please. As a friend."

"It isn't safe to talk here." Penny finally says, stepping close to Ruby as she did so to keep her voice above a whisper. After hearing the pleading tone in the girl's voice, Penny had released a sigh and looked around at her surroundings carefully. "We need somewhere else...more private."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Weiss, Timber and I entered the tower after splitting up with Ruby, the clicking of our shoes reverberated through the colossal space. There were definitely other students crowding around on tours and all but Weiss was there to keep us focus on the task at hand.

"Whatever you do, don't talk to anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. Or unless someone is directly talking to you." She whispered, steering us towards an elevator which was located further back behind the lobby. "You just let me handle all of the negotiating."

"Whatever you say Weiss." I replied and the three of us hopped into the elevator. "You're the boss here."

"Good." She smiled at what I said. "That's how I like it."

"Welcome to the CCT." An automated voice greeted us when the doors closed. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room please." The white-haired heiress replied.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." Weiss dug into her pocket and held up her scroll to the terminal so it could be scanned. "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee."

"Looks like someone loves being called 'Miss Schnee'." I chortled, noticing the various facial expressions on her face. "Although, in my opinion, you are being a little too...forceful. Looks unnatural."

"Quiet you!" She snapped, glaring daggers at me. "I don't want to hear it."

"Yes Ma'am." I played along and she knew I was laughing at her on the inside. When we arrived at our destination the first thing we noticed were the four holographic symbols hovering above our heads. They obviously represented a different region on the continent but I didn't get to look at them long as Weiss made her way towards what seems to be an information desk.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center." A holographic attendant appeared, giving us a warm smile. "How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss promptly replied.

"Absolutely." The attendant said as she typed away at the keyboard. "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!"

"Holy Dust! She doesn't mean THE Schnee Company World Headquarters?!" Timber whispered to me, trying very VERY hard to keep his voice down as we followed Weiss. "This must be a dream right? Oh my goodness...oh my goodness!"

"This is actually the first time I've seen you act like this." I chuckled, patting him on the back. We passed a lot of students where also using the terminals to get in touch with either parents, siblings or just surfing the web. As Weiss settled down, I motioned for Timber to stand a little further away so that the camera doesn't include us in the picture. After all, this was a very important call and the white-haired princess just stared at the blank screen with a gloomy expression.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-oh, Miss Schnee." The Schnee Dust Company's communication operator, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen. Floating behind here was the same snowflake emblem on Weiss' clothing, the proud sign of a Schnee. She was very much surprised to see who the caller was. "Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I believe your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you," Weiss replied cheerfully. "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've complied a short list."

"Doesn't she look like she's forcing herself to smile?" Timber whispered as we watched from a safe distance.

"Hmmm..." I hummed in response, watching Weiss place her Scroll in one of the holes so that data could be transferred. There were some beeping noises and the operator looked down at the received list.

"I see." She replied, one eyebrows raised in interest. "If you don't mind...Why may I ask is this for?"

"School project." The lie rolled sweetly off Weiss' tongue; she definitely prepared herself well if she were to be asked such a question.

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list Ma'am."

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right..." The operator still looked skeptical but she acquiesces at the girl's request. "Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful. That will be all then." Weiss smiled, waiting eagerly for the process to be finished.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

 _She hesitated..._ I frowned as Weiss' facade was almost blown.

"Well then, have a nice day." with that the operator signed off and the screen return to its monotone gray color.

 _Something seems off..._ I thought as Weiss looked at the blank monitor forlornly. _Did Weiss get into a family fight with her father? The operator mentioned him a couple of times...What happened in her past?  
_

"Let's get going, I have what we need." Weiss said as she greeted us, keeping her gaze on the ground. "There's nothing for us to do here so we're heading back to the dorm."

* * *

 _Cafe..._

Taking Penny's advice to heart, Ruby led her to a cafe so she could buy a small drink or perhaps use the bathroom. The orange-haired girl was nervous as she waited outside, constantly darting her eyes back and forth while rubbing her hands together. She was so nervous that she actually jumped when Ruby touched her shoulder. Seeing the smile on the Huntresses' face brought a smile out on hers and the two began to walk together.

"I wish I could help you Ruby. I really do." She was saying as a couple cars roared past them. "But I don't know anything about those men from that night."

"Well, what happened to you that night?" Ruby questioned her. "We were all together and then you just disappeared. We're you kidnapped?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Penny assured her quickly. "It's just that I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

"Believe me I know the feeling." Ruby said. "But, why not let us know you were okay?"

"I, was asked, not to talk to you." Penny confessed. "Or Weiss...or Blake...or Yang. Anybody from the Academy really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said, getting a questioning look from Ruby.

"Then who-"

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years." A voice over the loud speaker interrupted their conversation and the duo came upon a holographic presentation; the one who was giving it was non other than Ironwood. "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He and his soldiers bowed as the audience applauded for them.

"What's that?" Ruby whispered as she and Penny continued to watch.

"But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation." Ironwood continued speaking. "And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" The doors opened, reveling a couple of heavily armored soldiers. They were nothing like the normal foot soldiers. "Presenting, the Atlesian Knight. Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch."

"Ruby..." Penny whispered urgently, realizing that the girl was becoming enthralled by the presentation. "Ruby..."

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, the Atlesian Paladin!" The Ironwood hologram disappeared and was replaced with a hologram of an enormous battle suit. The audience erupted into clapping and whistling, marveling at the intricate design.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed, her breath taking away by the spectacular view.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Ruby..." Penny said firmly, feeling terrified where she stood. "Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Her suspicions where correct when she noticed some Atlas Soldiers spotting them.

"Penny?" Ruby exclaimed as the girl bolted off, fleeing the scene as fast as she could. "Wait! Where are you going?" She turned around to see that the soldiers were giving chase.

"Down here, she went this way." One of the soldiers said, watching Ruby and Penny turn the corner. They attempted to run across the street but a vehicle appeared out of nowhere, almost careening into them.

"Keep going!" One of the soldiers urged, prompting his partner to continue after the fleeing Huntresses. Seeing only one of the soldiers in pursuit, Ruby used Crescent Rose to topple some crates that were neatly stacked not too far away. The square objects came crashing down, cutting off the pursuer completely.

"This way!" Using her Semblance to catch up with Penny, Ruby attempts to carry the orange-haired girl off but couldn't do it on the account of the girl's weight. Losing her grip, Ruby tumbled across the ground and ended up on the road. "Ugh." Sitting up, she rubbed her head with a hand before the honking of a truck's horn caught her attention. She stood up and turned around, watching the vehicle approaching her at a fast rate.

"Ruby!" Pushing her out of the way Penny stood defiantly in the middle of the road and stopped the truck...with her bare hands.

"Penny..." Ruby whispered with mild horror at the display of power. She wasn't alone as many onlookers gathered around as witnesses, whispering to one another in hushed voices. After asking the driver if he was okay and getting a shaky head nod in response, the orange-haired girl quickly slipped away into an adjacent alleyway before the soldiers arrived.

"Umm...Uh..." The girl looked back and forth, her eyes wide with fear.

"Penny!" Ruby called out, coming to a stop beside her. "Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"I-I can't." Penny replied shakily. "Everything's fine!" She paused as a hiccup escaped through her lips before continuing. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you."

"No, no no, you wouldn't understand."

"Let me try." Ruby urged her, keeping her voice calm and soft. "You can trust me."

"You're my friend, right?" Penny asked, looking at Ruby with intense green eyes. She wanted to know for sure that Ruby was being honest and truly truthful. "You promise you're my friend?"

"I promise." Ruby replied without hesitating.

"Ruby...I'm not a real girl." Holding out her palms, Penny revealed the metal beneath her skin. It happened because she stopped the truck and the contact peeled away the paint. "I'm not a real girl."

"Oh." The leader of RWBY uttered softly as she stared at the shiny metal in blank shock.

* * *

 _On the seas..._

"Urrrp...ugh...buargh..." A young man leaned over the side of the boat, face green as he slowly swayed along with the rocking of said transportation vehicle. He had short blonde hair with storm gray eyes. He usually wore a red jogger's jacket with workout pants for bottoms but right now, he was in nothing but swimming trunks. The only accessory that he likes to wear was a black choker around his neck. "I'm...N-Never... taking a boat...a-aga-urrrrghhhh!"

"Sorry but there was no other way we could have made it." A calm voice replied and a young woman with light green hair looked over from where she was getting a tan. The left side of her head was shaved and she had dark green eyes. When she wasn't in her usual attire, which consisted of a knee-length slender dress with gray lining, she can be found wearing a bikini. "Try to make the best of it and...relax."

"That's where you're wrong Eryn." Another voice stated and Eryn watched as a man with spiky maroon colored hair dropped down next to her. He had deep green eyes and currently shirtless, showing off his abs. A pair of goggles rested comfortably over his head. "We could've taking an airship but noooo...you wanted to go by sea just to get a tan."

"Don't you dare bring up this argument again Aero." Eryn growled a warning, throwing daggers at the man. "We've been through this multiple times and I asked you, ASKED you what was the best way to get from point A to point B. And hey, you were on the same side as I when we had a team vote!"

"Did you even consider our leader's weakness?"

"You didn't even bring it up during our meeting!" She stared at him incredulously. "How could you keep such crucial information from me?!"

"You never asked." Aero said in a nonchalant manner, pissing his teammate off even more. "Our leader does really well when he's in the sky."

"Oh so you're saying it's MY fault?!"

"That's exactly what I'm implying!"

"Guys, please." The duo stared at the last member of their team, a tall well-built man with spiky black hair. His regular outfit consisted of a black coat with brownish fur lining that was worn over a white muscle shirt. For pants he opted for ripped black jeans that were cuffed on the ends. He completes his attire with some sneakers. Since he was on a boat and the sun was shining down he opted to strode around in his swim trunks.

"Look who decided to show up." Eryn said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Had enough fun playing in the dark?"

"We're already more than halfway to our destination and besides, the prices to go by sea were a bit cheaper than going by air especially since we're from Vacuo." The man frowned with displeasure at his teammates' bickering, ignoring Eryn's little comment. "There's no point in arguing about it so let's just enjoy the rest of our trip." He then walked over and gently rubbed his leader's back in a circular motion. "How's it going Dalton?"

"I-It...It's going...Urrrrrrgh..." Dalton proclaimed as he leaned over again, feeling the urge to hurl. "Let me...Let me know...when we arrive...Okay Zack?"

"Very well." Zack replied and looked away just in time, not wanting to see his leader throw his guts up. _I should probably give him his sea-sick medicine..But I have no idea where he packed it. Our leader tends to be a...a messy guy._

"Awww, is Dalton having the stomach jumps?" The team looked up as a young girl pranced up to greet them. She was dressed in a loli-goth attire and had shoulder-length brown hair. Her honey-colored eyes were twinkling with mirth as she smiled at them. "Those are always the worse! I should know because I had them before. Now I'm all okay~!"

"Akira, what did I tell you about bothering others?" An athletic male with brown eyes and reddish-brown hair rushed up with a worried expression. He wore a gray tank top with light brown shorts and calf-high combat boots. Fingerless gloves were over his hands and he had a small necklace around his neck. He quickly placed his hands on the girl's shoulders to keep her still before bowing his head to the team. "Sorry if we were bothering you."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. We're both teams from the same place after all." Aero chuckled before looking around the two of them out of curiosity. "Is it just the two of you or are there other members of your team?"

"We have four members for a regular team. They're currently over there." The man pointed to where two girls were chatting with one another in deep conversation. "Apparently they're discussing something in private and I was left in charge to keep an eye on this one."

"I'm 16 just so you know." Akira pouted, sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't treat me like a little kid, Charlie."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just stop running around most of the time." The one known as Charlie replied, giving her a disapproving frown. "Every time you run off and cause trouble, Kaeon is always on my ass!"

"As I should be. That's what being a leader is about."

"Eek! Leader!" Charlie yelped and quickly saluted her. "S-Sorry!"

"At ease Charlie, I'm not mad at you." Kaeon replied with a small smile. She usually had a stern expression on her face since her burgundy-colored eyes were always on alert. Her waist-length yellow hair was tied up into a high ponytail while a few bands tumbled down to frame her face. She wore a buttoned-up uniform and short shorts that were held up with a leather white belt. Usually she had on heeled boots but currently she opted for flip-flops. "Elyon and I just finished up our little chat, that's all."

"Nice to meet you, everyone." A young, busty maiden spoke politely as she stood behind her leader. She wore a white shirt that was tucked underneath a pair of dark jeans. Around her shoulders she wore a black and red trench coat that buttoned up in the front. On her feet, she wore a pair of black combat boots. "My name is Elyon."

"Elyon you're too nice sometimes." Akira commented, getting a small smack to the back of the head by Charlie. "Charlie I swear!"

"You should have more respect for anyone older than you!"

"Ha! You're one to talk!"

"It's okay Charlie." Elyon said but the two were bickering too much to pay attention. "Umm...guys...err..."

"Everyone look!" Aero chimed in and pointed to the distance horizon with a finger. "Land ho!"

"Now that's what I like to here!" Kaeon smiled with excitement, leaning over the rails for a better view. "Vale here we come!"


	16. Chapter 16: Painting the Town

**A/N** : Chapter 16 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Painting the Town**

 _Alleyway..._

"Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny revealed to the confused leader. "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating aura." She looked down with a sad expression. "I'm not real."

"Of course you are." Ruby said gently, wrapping her hands around the android's closed fists. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't, um..." The orange-haired Huntress leaned a little closer, eying Ruby with skepticism. "You're taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby assured her. "You've got a heart and a soul, I can feel it."

"Oh!" Penny squealed, bringing Ruby in with a crushing hug. "Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby's muffled voice floated through as she was squashed against the android's chest.

"Oh, he's very sweet." agreed Penny as she let the girl go. "My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked with surprise. "He must be a very skilled man."

"Well, almost." Penny smiled cheekily. "He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The general?" Ruby's eyes widened as she stared at Penny in realization. "Wait, is that why the soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me too!"

"Pffft. They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby chortled, giving her friend a look of disbelief.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet." Penny replied in a small voice. "One day, it'll be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said."

"Check down here!" Suddenly the voices from the two Atlas soldiers interrupted their conversation, startling them.

"They couldn't have gotten that far!"

"You have to hide!" Penny urged her and promptly lifted Ruby over her head, much to the latter's surprise.

"Gah, Penny! What are you doing?" Ruby asked, flailing about as she was being carried off somewhere. "You don't have to go with them I can help you! Ack!"

"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people." Penny said after throwing Ruby into a nearby dumpster. "I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Penny..."

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?"

"I promise." Ruby replied and the android shut the lid carefully.

"There she is!"

"Salutations, officers!" Penny chirped in greeting. Ruby counted to five before opening the lid hesitantly to see the exchange, making sure to keep as quiet as possible so her position wouldn't be given away.

"Why were you running?" One of the soldiers asked. "And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl?" Penny questioned back. "I've been by myself all day." She then gave a noise that sounded much like a hiccup as the two soldiers looked at each other in silence.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The other soldier told her gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch." Penny held out her hands for them to see.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us."

"Yes sir." with that, the android accompanied the soldiers back to where she belonged. Meanwhile, Yang and her crew were off on their own agenda halfway across town.

 _VROOM~! VROOM~! VROOM~! VROOM~! VROOM~!_

"C'mon, my friend's right in here." Yang said as she turned off the engine, removing her helmet and jerking her thumb towards an abandoned warehouse.

"Cool." was all Neptune could say when the yellow-haired beauty walked off, his goggles slightly skewed from the ride. He wasn't used to riding on a motorcycle so it was obvious that he just had the ride of his life.

"Ahahaha! Man you look hilarious!" Efram chuckled, patting the blue-haired boy on the back. He managed to catch up to the duo by popping up from the sewer line and smiled. "I could hear you scream from down below!"

"At least I don't smell." Neptune shot back before fixing his hair, adjusting his goggles so they settled perfectly over his forehead. "By the way, Yang...where exactly is...um...here?"

"Oh you two boys are about to find out." Yang snickered as she led the way. "C'mon!" The loud music continued to bombard their ears as they descended the stairs of the warehouse. No sooner had they even step foot inside they were greeted by the henchmen who seem to recognize Yang in a heartbeat.

"Oh crap...!"

"Is that who I think it is!?"

"Someone go and alert the boss!"

"Hurry, close the door!" Shouts could be heard as men in suits and ties rushed around in a panic. "She's coming!"

"What are you two idiots doing!?" A man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants snarled as he glared at them. He had gray eyes, short black hair and a beard which was accompanied by a mustache.

"Junior she's back!"

"The one with the yellow hair..." The two henchmen were so terrified that they ended up talking over one another. Even the obnoxiously loud club music didn't help one bit. Of course their bumbling selves didn't last another minute as Yang blew the doors apart.

"Guess who's back!" The Huntress snickered as she walked into the club with a grin on her face. Instead of a normal greeting she got a face full of guns, courtesy of the rest of the henchmen. The club music came to a screeching halt, the scratched record continued to play until the DJ removed the needle and left the entire atmosphere feeling tense and hostile.

"Yeeeeeeah, so could you define friend for me?" Neptune asked as he popped up behind her.

"Stop stop stop! Nobody shoot." The man from earlier ordered in a commanding tone. He pushed his way to the front of the pack to greet his visitors. "Blondie! You're here...why?"

"And she's not alone, ya know." Efram stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We're here too."

"Peeeww! You smell like the sewers." The man pinched his nose with disgust. "Do you even know how to bathe?"

"I can do a lot more cooler things besides showering...Sir." Efram replied, seizing the club owner up. "Why don't you try me?"

"That's enough. Don't say any unnecessary things." Yang held her hand up to stop Efram from saying anything else before walking up to the man. "In response to your question Junior, you still owe me a drink." Latching onto his arm, she dragged him away while the rest of the men just stared after them in silence.

"Whoa, what a woman." Neptune swooned, attracted by Yang's straight forward approach. Then he turned to the side to see the twins, Melanie and Miltia Malachite, staring back at him. "Sup."

"Hmph. Whatever." They said simultaneously, brushing off Neptune's attempt to woo them and walked away to do whatever they were doing.

"Better luck next time." Efram said before making his way down to the bar, looking at the loaded shelves with interest. "Now let's see what they have in stock..."

"I don't know!" Junior exclaimed, hitting the counter top with his glass. After pulling him aside and pouring him a drink, Yang proceeded to interrogate about the whereabouts of Torchwick or what he planned on doing.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked, clearly looking displeased and folded her arms across her chest.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." He replied, pointing a threatening finger at her. "The man paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune jumped in.

"Obviously they didn't want to stick around with a man like him..." Efram appeared on Yang's other side, a bottle of whatever he could grab already in his hands. "I mean...do you see how scraggly that beard is? And that suit! Too uptight!"

"What kind of stupid questions is that?" Junior snapped at Neptune. "They never came back! Who the hell are you?" He turned his attention back to Yang. "Who the hell are these buffoons you decided to bring along with you?"

"Don't worry about them, worry about me if I don't find what I want!" Yang pressured as Neptune sulked.

"I already told you everything!" Junior shook his head in defeat. "Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them!"

"Gee, I wonder why..." Efram commented, getting an angry glare from the owner. "I wouldn't want to come back to this dump either."

"Oh I can relate to that as well...all too well." Junior glared at some of his henchmen who suddenly found the walls somewhat interesting.

"C'mon Neptune." Yang said as she spun on her heels and walked back to the entrance. "You as well Efram! We're leaving."

"Did we get everything we need?" The blue-haired Hunter asked as the two boys walked on either side of her. Junior returned to cleaning the cups and kept his eyes glued to their backsides.

"Well, we got everything we can." She replied, seemingly disappointed that Junior didn't give her any important information. "Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

* * *

 _Warehouse..._

"This is it." Blake said, peering around the corner to see a bouncer checking out the visitors. "We're here."

"You sure?" Sun asked, prompting the dark-haired Faunus to glare at him. "Okay, I'll take your word for it!"

"She's actually right." Kairos replied before Blake had a chance to speak, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I can smell the White Fang from here...it's nauseating." She stood up and hoped she didn't make a gagging expression. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Follow me." Blake said and led the duo deeper into the enemy territory. She quickly slipped the bow off the top of her head, revealing her cat ears and stashed the ribbon away.

"New recruits, keep to the right!" A person from the front said and they saw as some of the new comers disappear behind a couple of crates.

"I don't get it." Sun said, prompting both girls to stop and look at him. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol." Blake replied as Kairos removed her earmuffs and placed them around her neck. The little ears sprang up and the tail made itself known by twitching back and forth behind her. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks." Sun said as if he remembered something important. "That's kinda dark if you ask me."

"So was the guy who started it."

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." The monkey Faunus commented and the three of them put on the new recruit masks to conceal their faces. When they managed to get past the front door they found themselves surrounded by other new recruits.

"Ahh, I hate these masks." Kairos grumbled under her breath and made a move to adjust them. "They're too hard to see out of."

"Don't make too much of a scene." Blake whispered. "Besides, it's about to start."

"Thank you all for coming." The masked man on the stage spoke once everyone was settled in and had gotten comfortable. He appeared to be a lieutenant as well as being in charge of recruitment. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours."

"Special comrade...?" Sun questioned but continued to listen to the man's speech.

"I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long." The man stood off to the side as he presented the guest of honor. "Please give him a warm welcome."

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause."

"That's...!"

"Torchwick!"

"Who?" Kairos looked at the two in wonder, noticing how their bodies went ridged upon seeing the orange-haired man. "Oh! Him...Who's he again?"

"What's a human doing here?" One of the recruits in front of the trio spoke up, prompting others to voice their own concerns as well.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." Roman smiled. "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST. Case in point." He pointed to himself before continuing, twirling his cane around in his hands. "So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet...killed! But...!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this or..."

"Not now Sun..." Blake whispered.

"-...would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy." Roman paced around on the stage in front of his captivated audience. "The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms."

"Yeaah!"

"That's right!" There were a couple of head nods as the recruits began feeding off the words that were tumbling out of his mouth.

"Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life."

"Look at these fools." Kairos growled as she, Sun and Blake looked at the cheering crowd. "Being brainwashed by that guy..."

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with." Roman continued, feeling confidence swell up in his chest as he got the audience on his side. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Snapping his fingers he unveiled one of the many Atlesian Paladin 290's, a White Fang symbol already spray-painted on the side.

"Holy...dust..." Kairos felt like her jaw dropped at the sight of the robot.

"What the hell is that?" Sun whispered as the audience cheered with approval. "Uh...it's pretty big too..."

"Do you know how he got his hands on it?" Blake asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here-" Roman placed a hand on the robot's leg. "is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves."

"So that's how it is..." Blake's eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

"He's not serious is he?" Kairos whispered as the entire audience whooped and hollered. "...nope he's dead serious..."

"We should get out of here." Blake advised just as the call for all new recruits to step forward rang through the air.

"Welp!" Sun exclaimed as the crowd started to move. "Wow these guys sure move fast!"

"We're gonna end up as sitting ducks out here." Kairos stated in a hushed voice, feeling herself being pushed closer to the stage. "The best we can do is blend in with the rest of these clowns..."

"But that's not gonna go well if our cover is blown!" Sun added nervously. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking." Blake replied as she looked around. "Give me a minute."

"He sees us." Sun said in a worried voice when he accidentally made eye contact with Roman. The orange-haired man was busy talking to another person when he pointed a cane in their direction. Narrowing his eyes, he threw down his cigar and proceeded to walk towards the trio.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake concluded when her eyes found the power box. Pulling at a gun she shot a hole through the lights, causing the entire place to fall into darkness.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman yelled. "Ugh!"

"Sun! Kairos! The window!" Blake shouted as she urged her comrades out.

"Stop 'em!"

"Ahahaha!" Sun laughed as the three of them jumped through the window and took to the rooftops. "Well that worked out pretty well, I guess."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kairos replied just as Roman burst through the walls of the warehouse, driving the Paladin armor. "Oh mother of..."

"He's a tenacious one that's for sure!" Blake commented.

"So you wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know, some form of backup?" Sun said as the three of them raced away with the Paladin right on their heels.

"On it!" The black-haired Faunus quickly pulled out her Scroll and sent out an emergency call. _C'mon...pick up you guys..._

* * *

 _CCT Tower..._

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Blake's voice!" I spoke up, looking at Weiss and Timber with surprise. We were just leaving the tower, coming down the elevator to be exact, when Weiss received a call on her Scroll.

"Was that Sun screaming in the back ground?" Timber asked and the Ice Queen rolled her eyes.

"Let's go you two." She stated calmly and led the way, making sure to bid the lobby workers a good day.

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!"

"Oh I'm not missing out on this one!" Ruby said after she got herself out of the dumpster, listening in on the report. "Robots here I come!"

"The Torchwick guy's in it!" Sun's voice continued to speak through everyone's scroll "But not like, it didn't eat him-he's like, controlling it or something! Ahhh! Please help!"

"Sun, calm down!" I shouted through my Scroll. "We'll be there as fast as we can! Where are you guys anyway?!"

"We're um...running towards some kind of highway!" Kairos' voice came in. "We're trying to ditch him but he's like...right on our tails."

"For reals though!" Sun commented. "He doesn't even know the meaning of 'quit'!"

"According to my map, the highway they're most likely heading towards isn't too far away from where we are." Weiss spoke up as I put my Scroll away. "Luckily for you guys, I know a shortcut!"

"Thank goodness we stayed with you huh Weiss?" I said and she smirked.

"Naturally. Where would you two be without me?"

"We'd be just fine on our own thank you very much." I smiled and she gave me the coldest stare possible.

"Life is a highwaaaaaay~" Meanwhile the yellow-haired brawler was currently belting out a song as she zoomed along the asphalt ground on her beloved motorcycle. "I wanna ride it all night looooong~"

"Ummm...Yang?" Neptune called to her, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep from falling off. "While I appreciate your voice when we aren't on a dangerous mission, now isn't really the time for singing!"

"I'm gonna have to second that!" Efram spoke up from where he sat in a sidecar. It was quite hard to fit three people on the motorcycle and since Yang didn't want him to go through the sewers again, they stopped by a car shop where a local mechanic offered to give her an old one for free. Because Yang didn't want anything to ruin the paint job on her baby, she tethered the sidecar with rope...lots of rope and tied it to Bumblebee instead. _I mean...I'm scared just sittin here but it seems like the Misses has it under control._

"Really?" Yang questioned the boys with one of her eyebrows arched. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"Because of that!" Neptune pointed with a shaky finger at what appeared to be a giant robot machine coming up in the distance. "What the Dust?!"

"In my opinion that looks like a lot of fun!" Yang grinned and revved the engine twice. "Let's go Bumblebee!"

"Aaaaaaaargh! Yang slow down!" Efram screamed as the motorcycle jumped into action, coaxed by its overly enthusiastic owner. "I'm gonna dieeeeeee!"

"The highway's coming up!" Kairos yelled as she took a giant leap off the overpass, falling towards the busy road and landed on top of a vehicle. She looked down to see the driver angrily honking his horn at her. "Sorry about that!"

"Ugh, this was scarier than I imagined." Sun commented as he and Blake landed next to her on separate cars. "I don't think he'll-" The three turned just in time to see Roman land and continued the chase, mowing down cars left and right.

"You were saying?" Kairos asked as the color from the boy's face drained away.

"Keep running!" Blake ordered and they ended up leap-frogging to get away. "Don't let him catch you!"

"I see it!" Neptune called out as the Paladin zoomed right pass them. "Wow, it's hella huge."

"Alright! Slow it down Efram!" Slamming hard on the brakes, Yang made a whip-like motion that sent the sidecar soaring through the air; passenger and ropes in all. Counting to ten, she revved the engine and rushed after the giant machine.

"Oof!" Kairos grunted when the vehicle underneath her was blown by a missile, landing heavily on top of an eighteen wheeler truck. She shook her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears only to feel blood running down the side of her face. "Tch! I didn't get away unscathed apparently..."

"You okay?" Blake asked her as Sun landed on the truck as well. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She assured her. "It's just a scratch."

"I got you guys now." Roman grinned as he took aim at the truck, his finger on the trigger. "Say goodnight!"

"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"What the-?!" The orange-haired man's eyes widened as Efram fell on top of the Paladin followed by the sickening crack of the sidecar. "Get off the screen you oaf!"

"No!" Efram said, sticking his tongue out. "Make me!"

"I said get off!" Swinging his arms wildly Roman attempted to shake him off, crashing into the cars and other vehicles on the road. "Get the hell off!"

"Woah doggie!" Efram held on tight as the robot bucked and did all-sorts of things just to shake him off. "Woah there, woah! Woah!"

"Um...Yang?" Neptune said as cars were lunched into the air and fell towards them like meteors. "Watch out!"

"Hang on!" The yellow-haired brawler said. "And get ready for a counterattack!"

"Oh! Ahhh!" The blue-haired Hunter held on for dear life as Yang expertly dodged the flying cars with ease. After that was accomplished he quickly pulled out his weapon and fired shots at the machine's back, the electrified projectiles exploded upon impact that made the armored suit stumble. "Get a taste of this!"

"Grrr!" Roman growled when he noticed the Paladin taking damage. "Why you little-?!"

"Hmph." Changing out of gun mode and into its guandao mode, he jumped off while using Bumblebee as a springboard and stabbed into the armor. The blade glowed blue from the electricity as it dug deep into the metal and stayed in there.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted as he and Blake looked back. The blue-haired Hunter was about to make a comment but held on for dear life as the upper torso started to rotate. Efram soon found himself pressed flat against the robot. Pressing his hands together he called upon his Semblance and soon make two spectral clones of himself.

"Sun!" Neptune yelled. "I don't know if I can hang on much longer!"

"I'm feelin dizzy myself!" Efram added. The two clones of Sun rushed head-first towards the Paladin, exploding on contact that surprised Roman since he still couldn't see where he was going.

"I'm coming!" With his Semblance gone Sun took a flying leap, his staff in hand with the intent of hitting the Paladin. "Take this you robot freak!"

"Here you go!" With one last mighty swing, Roman managed to send Neptune flying right into the monkey Faunus. "Bye bye!"

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaannnd there they go." Kairos commented as she and Blake watched the two boys flying towards the other side of town, disappearing from their eyesight completely.

"We can look for them later." Blake replied as she turned her attention to the Paladin. "We have more important things to take care of."

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss hollered as she jumped from the railing above and landed in the middle of the road, forcing cars to swiftly move to the side. Her eyes narrowed and she gripped Myrtenaster tightly in her hand. Waiting for her enemy to come in closer, she stabbed the ground and froze it thanks to the ice Dust. This caused the Paladin to slip and fall to the ground beneath the bridges, right where Ruby was waiting. Timber and I flanked her on both sides as the the giant machine came crashing down.

"Talley-ho!" Efram hopped off of the Paladin and tumbled across the ground, coming to a halt with his legs up into the air. "Phew! That was the hardest bull I've ever ridden!"

"Well well, how are you doing Red?" Roman asked, gazing at us on his little monitor. The rest of our teammates joined in on the action itself so as it stood, it was eight versus one giant robot. "Isn't it past your bedtime already?"

"Freezerburn!" Ruby ordered, prompting Weiss and Yang to move into action. The Ice Queen froze the ground yet again while the yellow-haired brawler follows suite with a punch, firing bullets that were already locked and loaded within Ember Celica. The evaporation from the combined attacks created a very heavy mist; a smokescreen effect that shrouded everything from Roman.

"What the-?" The orange-haired man squinted as he looked into the mist, trying to located us by any means possible. "Where did you damn kids go?" Red sensor lasers emitted from the machine penetrated through the mist in hopes of detecting movement but nothing popped up on the monitor. A flurry of pattering feet running around under the cover of the mist pissed Roman off and he rattled off bullets in all sort of directions. He got lucky when Yang was sent flying but couldn't protect against Ruby's attack, the leader of RWBY launching herself directly from the front with Crescent Rose in hand.

"Checkmate!" was Ruby's next order as she fell back. Together, Blake and Weiss proceeded to attack the Paladin simultaneously with flashy techniques and overwhelming speed. The robot backed up the best it could as the close-ranged attacks from both Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud pummeled against the metal. As the Ice Queen somersaulted backwards, she used her speed Dust to get Blake from getting squashed.

"Damn you all!" Roman roared before getting attacked by Kairos and Efram from the rear. "Annoying flies!"

"Well hello there." He looked up to see me grinning into the monitor. "Mr. Bad guy."

"What is with you and blocking my monitors?!" Roman spat. "Shoo!"

"Whoops!" I mused after being launched into the air, watching as multiple missiles were went my way from the Paladin's body. "Aura Shield!" Holding out both hands I created a huge barrier in front of me just in time for the first missile to collide, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Leader!"

"Reina, you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" I responded quickly, lowering my shield for a moment. "Deploy Mudtide!"

"Mudtide commin' right up!" Efram smiled and grabbed Timber by the back of his shirt. "Ya ready?"

"Please throw gently." was the request before he was sent skywards. "Ugggh! That was too fast!"

"It's time to get wet!" Bringing out his weapon that had been strapped to his back the entire time, he tapped the butt end on the ground. Water soon appeared by his feet before towering over us like a gigantic sea creature. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Timber's voice came from above. The Hunter found himself a good ledge to hunker down upon, his bow in hand and pointed right at the Paladin.

"Let er rip!" The blue-eyed Hunter released a multitude of energy bolts without hesitation and they all hit their marks.

"What?!" Roman glared as the bolts ripped through the metal and embedded themselves into the ground, preventing him from moving. "What is this?"

"Hey, heads up dude!" Looking at the monitor his eyes widened as the tidal wave smashed against the Paladin, sweeping it off its feet and into one of the support beams. "Okay! Now's your chance!"

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake teamed up. Together they attacked the downed robot with alternating sliding maneuvers before chopping off one of its arms in a single slash. The dismembered limb crashed to the ground as the two girls jumped back, taking a moment to smile at their awesome teamwork. "Nice moves, Blake!"

"Don't...get cocky yet!" Enraged Roman shifted gears and went to attack Yang instead, the brawler had jumped on the back when she saw the opportunity. Even with one arm intact he shook her off before ramming the robot's shoulder into the brawler's body, sending her crashing into multiple pillars.

"Guah!" Blood flew from her mouth as her back collided with one of the beams and she felt herself falling towards the ground. However she didn't get the time to move before she received a punch to the face and crashed right through the said pillar.

"Yang!" Blake yelled when the yellow-haired brawler laid on the ground, concerned for her partner's well being.

"Don't worry!" Ruby assured them as she watched her sister get back to her feet. "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

"Heh." Roman smirked when he noticed Yang's fingers curl into fists and swung another punch at her. However Yang stopped it easily, irritating him. When she opened her eyes, they were red instead of the usual lilac. With a roar she blew the remaining arm to pieces.

"That's how you do it!"

"Way to go!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet!" Roman shouted in desperation and he kicked Yang away, sending her body sailing right past us.

"Bumblebee!"

"Yang! Catch!" Blake quickly sends one end of Gambol Shroud after the blonde, watching as her partner grabbed on to it, wrapping it a few times around her arm. "Here we go!"

"It's still moving fast, we have to slow it down!" Ruby announced, watching the Paladin jump back just out of Yang's reach.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked as she lands next to her leader.

"Ice Flower!"

"You know, I prefer White Rose but...I'd take that too." The Schnee smirked, summoning her glyphs in front of Crescent Rose and when Ruby fired, the sniper bullets were encased in ice. Upon impact mounts of ice appeared to freeze the Paladin's movement. A few more rounds of bullets and soon the legs of the Paladin were frozen in place. Blake continued to swing Yang around in a circle, the brawler every once in awhile fired a round of bullets from Ember Celica for more momentum. Taking a giant leap, the yellow-haired brawler proceeds to land a titanic punch against the metal body and shattered the robot completely.

"Just got this thing cleaned!" The orange-haired man commented as he looked at his ruined toy, disappointed by the outcome. Looking up he realized that Yang had reloaded and sent a punch his way. However he was saved by one of his own, a girl who used an umbrella to deflect Yang's attack.

"Who the hell is she?" Efram asked in a low voice, keeping his hand firmly around his weapon. "She looks like a new comer..."

"She's really...short..." Kairos commented, narrowing her eyes at the duo. "But a really formidable foe no less."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Roman said with a smile. "Ice Cream."

"Hey!" The girl frowned, upset by the nickname.

"Always a pleasure." The orange-haired man gave us a salute with an arm before looking at his comrade. "Okay Neo, if you would."

"What's she doing?" Timber asked as Neo gave us a mock bow, staring at us with her two colored irises.

"Is she gonna attack or what?" Blake questioned.

"I'm gonna smash her smug face apart!" Yang snarled and rushed forward, arm pulled back. When she lashed out the images of Neo and Roman shattered into pieces without difficulty, littering the ground in shards. "Huh? A magic trick?"

"Uh hey! Reina where did you go!?" Ruby asked, looking around in wonder but I was nowhere to be found. "Reina!"

"Huh? She was just here a second ago!" Kairos exclaimed as the others turned their heads as well. "Jeez, where could she have gone at a time like this?"

* * *

 _Not too far away..._

"How long before your little trick goes away?" Roman asked as he and Neo boarded the airship.

"Long enough for us to make our escape." She replied before her head snapped to the side, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Wait..."

"What is it Neo?"

"...we've been followed." _Is it one of those little kiddies...? How could she sense me from back there?  
_

"You may have distracted them but you...cannot distract me."

"Well well, aren't you a special case." Neo purred as she used her umbrella to stop my attack easily. "But...you won't defeat me with that kind of power."

"What the-?" I stared at her in surprise before narrowing my eyes, ticked off by her taunt. _She...she blocked my attacks with just an umbrella...She's dangerous.  
_

"Heehee..." She giggled and kicked my unguarded stomach in response, sending me skidding across the ground. "Let's play some more some other time, little girl."

"Argh, come back!" I growled but they already made their aerial escape, zooming off into the sky and disappeared. "Damn it...they got away."

"So I guess he got a new henchmen." Yang's voice caught my attention and I turned to see my friends crowding around, their heads looking up towards the sky. The brawler's anger had disappeared so her eyes went back to their normal color. "That isn't good news for us."

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart?" Weiss smiled when she attempted a pun, getting chuckles from Ruby and Blake. Yang however, wasn't amused and disapproves it.

"No. Just no."

"What!?" Weiss planted her hands on her hips, giving the older of the siblings a glare. Blake was already making her way back to Beacon, a small smile on her face. "You do this sort of shenanigans all the time!"

"There's a time and place for jokes."

"...I really shouldn't be hearing that from you..." The Ice Queen pouted as Yang walked away after her partner. By this time Blake and Kairos were talking to each other while Efram and Timer plodded along next to them. "Was this not the right time and place?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." came the response.

"Well, at least I'm trying." Weiss countered, following her comrade with her nose in the air. "Give me some credit here!"

"Where did Sun and Neptune go?" Ruby asked as she helped me to my feet. "I thought they were following us, I didn't even see them once during the fight."

"They were thrown off during the highway chase...apparently." I told her and we followed the rest of our teammates back to Beacon. "I'm sure they're fine and dandy."

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked with a worried expression. After he and Sun were thrown from the battle they decided to have some dinner at A Simple Wok, a small local noodle restaurant.

"Probably." Sun confidently stated before returning to his food. Seeing that his teammate wasn't worried about it Neptune released a sigh and went back to enjoying his dinner.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here are the team attacks for REKT, we'll see more of this during tournament battles in Vol. 3.

 **Mudtide** \- (Efram + Timber)

Throwing Timber straight up into the air, Efram follows up by generating a huge tidal wave by tapping the butt end of his weapon on the ground. He sends the water surging towards his opponents as Timber fires energy bolts from above, pinning the targets in place so the tsunami can hit. This attack can be avoided but not very easily.

 **Aquapyre** \- (Efram + Kairos)

The fire/water combo occurs when Efram unleashes a torrent of water from his Trident. Similarly Kairos lets lose a huge stream of flames from the tip of her sword and the two elements merge together in a giant swirl of blue and red.

 **Brinestar** – (Efram + Reina)

Pointing his weapon in its Trident form in the air, Efram starts creating a giant ball of water. Slowly he starts rotating it as Reina uses her Aura to shape it into a star. Once that is done, Efram swings his arms in the direction of the target.

 **Infernocosmos** – (Kairos + Reina)

Putting her hands together, Reina creates a giant Aura bubble high above her head. Kairos holds her sword up and sends a steady stream of flames towards the bubble, letting the Aura consume her powers. Once the ball is dense enough, Reina sends the giant ball of flames hurling towards the enemies like a meteor. Upon contact, the ball explodes into what looks like a fiery cosmos.

 **Scorchturf** – Kairos + Timber

Timber raises his bow towards the target and proceeds to pull the energy fiber string back like usual. Kairos holds out an arm to coat the energy bolt with her flames. When he lets go of the string, the bolt takes the shape of a phoenix and slices through the air, leaving a scorched trail in its wake.

 **Terragale** – (Timber + Reina)

Much like when she teams up with Kairos, Reina sends a barrage of spheres into the air and holds them there. With his bow in hand, Timber takes aim at the little spheres and fires a multitude of energy bolts. These bolts pierce through each individual sphere before falling back down like little shooting stars.


	17. Chapter 17: Extracurricular

**A/N** : Chapter 17 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, those belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Extracurricular**

 _The next morning..._

We were sitting in Goodwitch's class, watching Pyrrha spar against Team CRDL one-on-four in the giant arena of a classroom. It was interesting to say the least because she just creamed their asses all over the arena, without breaking a sweat. The red-haired beauty's fighting style was both fluid and elegant; to see her parry blows and counterattack in smooth motions was very captivating.

"And that's the match. Well done Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda praised her once Cardin and his team were soundly defeated, her eyes sparkling behind her spectacles. "I look forward to seeing you perform."

"Thank you very much, Professor." Pyrrha replied as she shouldered her weapon.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" The blonde-haired professor asked, tilting her head up to gaze at the rest of us still sitting in our seats. "Miss Belladonna?"

 _Snap!_ Blake closed her book really fast when her name was called, her eyes were like deer caught in headlights. Actually when I increased my Aura output a little more to add details to her aura model within my mind's eye, I noticed that she was a bit sleep-deprived. More like, she wasn't in any condition to fight at all.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Mercury, who was sitting a little behind the team raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Mercury Black is it?" Glynda questioned, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "Very well. Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight...her." Mercury pointed to the red-haired huntress who looked back with a startled expression.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match, I'd recommend you find another partner." The green-eyed professor told him sternly, placing a hand on her hips.

"No! It's fine, I don't mind going again." Pyrrha spoke up quickly before turning to address her soon-to-be sparring partner. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"Additionally...may I request another person too?" The silver/gray haired Huntsman asked, getting the others to whisper under their breathes but he ignored them. Making his way down to the arena, he stood opposite of Pyrrha and looked at the professor for her permission.

"Mr. Black...you want to fight against two...people?" She questioned after a minute of composing herself, one of her eyebrows raised at the request. "First you want to fight against Miss Nikos who fought today's mock battle and now you want to add another student? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied with confidence, keeping the smirk present on his face. "I've never been anymore sure than now."

"Hmm...did you have someone in mind?"

"Her." He pointed a finger in my direction; in fact he was looking straight at me when he spoke. "I want to spar against her as well."

 _Me?_

"Ms. Raylan would you please make your way down to the arena?" My professor called and I promptly rose from my seat. Because of the battle yesterday with Roman and the weird chick, my movements were a bit slow and she took notice immediately. "Are you hurt? Did you get into a fight yesterday?"

"I...I slept weird last night so my back's a bit stiff." I told her, jumping over the railings and landed in a crouch. "Don't worry about it." I could see the look of doubt that crossed the professor's face but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Pyrrha whispered as I stood by her side, looking at me with concern.

"I hope so." I replied as I stretched out my arms, slowly twisting my body from side-to-side to warm up the muscles. "Aaaahh, that's the spot!"

"Hrrrrrah!" Mercury started off, going for Pyrrha first. Narrowing her eyes at his advances she blocked a kick with her bronze shield Akoúo̱ . Following up she knocked his legs out from underneath him with a swipe from Miló. He landed n his back with a small grunt before spinning his legs in a wide arc, flipping over and handing on his feet with ease.

 _He's very agile..._ I thought to myself, watching him carefully as Pyrrha continued attacking. _Is that Tae kwon do he's utilizing? So his style is focused on kicking..._

"Hrrrah!"

"Haah!" Both Mercury and Pyrrha danced in a flurry of sparks, the man's shoes colliding with Akoúo̱ every time his kicks were blocked. They went at it for a good minute or so and I noticed that she used her semblance for a split minute, it was when Mercury lashed out towards her head so she used her hand to block, touching his boot with her hands.

More sparks flew between them before Pyrrha drove him back, slamming Akoúo̱ into his chest with a little boost from Miló who was in its rifle form.

"Hm." Mercury made a noise of approval, nodding his head from time to time. "Not bad."

"Hey your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby commented as she turned to see Emerald looking intently at the fight. The green-haired girl smiled in response but didn't make any other comments.

"Well as much as I'd love to continue this dance, why don't we change partners?" Darting around her he came straight at me. "Heads up Princess. This is a match!"

"Woah!" I stood my ground as Mercury's flurry of kicks hammered against my Aura shield. Each hit sent my feet sliding back a few inches until he completely shattered my defenses. Gritting my teeth in frustration I somersaulted backwards as he came in with a downward kick, aiming right for my head.

"Reina!" Pyrrha's voice came a bit late as the heel of his boot connected and the ground rushed to meet my face in a sickening crack. The audience all gasped as I laid on the ground, unmoving.

"Oops. Did I hit her a little too hard?" The silver-haired Hunter asked, the corners of his mouth curled up into a small smirk as he looked down at me. "My bad."

"You bastard!"

"Ahhh! Timber, quickly hold 'er down!"

"Ack! So hot!"

"Miss Klain!" Glynda snapped angrily when she noticed what was happening in the stands. "Sit down! I will take off points from your grade if you plan on disrupting the match!"

"Reina's gonna be okay!" Yang said as the enraged Faunus begrudgingly sat back down, glaring daggers of hatred at Mercury. "You have to believe in her!"

"Hey! Reina! Are you okay?" Pyrrha knelt down next to me, placing two fingers on my neck and waited a few minutes. "Oh good, she still has a pulse."

"Of course she has a pulse. I didn't aim to kill. Besides that wasn't even my strongest kick." Mercury crossed his arms over his chest. "If she had died from that attack, then she's a weakling."

 _BAM!_

"What the...?"

"She's getting back up..."

"R-Reina?" Pyrrha whispered when I slammed my right hand down, sending cracks running across the floor. Slowly limb by limb I pushed myself back onto my feet, blood dripping from my face and onto the ground.

"Oho?" Mercury mused with interest, cocking his head to the side. "You stood up? That takes guts."

"S...Say that again..." I breathed, looking at him intently. "Repeat...what you just say..."

"What? You mean 'weak-'" His face snapped to the side as I slugged him with a vicious right-hook. Growling he stood back up and took a fighting stance. "What was that? You call that a punch?"

"I can do much more than that." I replied, my right arm was shaking uncontrollably. "Prepare yourself!" My Aura flared up as I rushed at him, my scarf streaming out behind me. He smiled and twisted his body 360 degrees, aiming his best foot forward to collide with my punch. Multiple shock-waves reverberated throughout the arena and we continued our flurry of blows.

"Woah, she's going at him with the intent of killing!"

"This is madness!"

"Arrrgh! What's happening? I can't even keep my eyes open!"

"Heh, you're actually pretty good aren't you?" Mercury commented. "Color me surprise."

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied curtly, shielding myself from another kick that came too close to comfort to my head. "As much as I abhor complimenting you after you kicked my face into the floor."

"Heh. Would you like another date with the ground?" He asked once we separated, his chest heaving for breath. Small beads of sweat began to show themselves across his forehead, a feeling he never thought he'd experience again. "Hyah!"

"Aura Palm!" Ducking underneath his extended leg I slammed my hand against his chest, blowing him back a good feet or two. He had to dig his heels in to stop himself, leaving stretch marks behind. His clothes were smoldering where my hand made contact, leaving a charred imprint on the fabric.

"Hmph." Skidding to a halt he spat out some blood, looking up as I lunged at him once more; I was already forming an Aura Sphere in the palm of my hand with the intent of squishing him like a pancake. He turned his head to Glynda who was standing at alert, watching the fight very carefully. "I forfeit."

"Reina, stop!" A red blur crossed my path and I was knocked backwards, falling head over heels before hitting the floor. The sphere I had in my palm dissipated into the air as I lay on my back trying to catch my breath. Counting to five I sat up with a dazed expression before feeling Pyrrha kneeling beside me, a hand on my left shoulder. "The match's over...you can stop now."

"Huff...huff...huff..." My breathing was ragged and I kept a tight grip on my right arm, feeling a burning sensation crawl across my skin. _Agh...what's wrong with my shoulder? It feels like it's on fire!_

"You, don't even want to try?" The member of Team JNPR then directed her question towards Mercury.

"What's the point?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders at her question. "You yourself are a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart. Now the girl is another issue but...I think I'm good."

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos and Reina Raylan are the victors of the match." Glynda then turned to look at Mercury with a very stern look. "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent...or two in your case."

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury replied, his arms raised in surrender as he left the floor.

"That is all for today." The professor continued saying as the bell rang, watching as the students packed up to leave. "And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

"Learning is so much fun!" The silver haired huntsman whispered sarcastically when he noticed Emerald waiting for him outside, indicating that he was merely studying his opponents. She merely rolled her eyes, and hit his arm with a hand.

 _He's so suspicious..._ I thought to myself after watching the silver-haired man exit the room with his hands in his pockets. _There's something about him that I can't pinpoint...why do I feel so weird when he's around?_

"Miss Raylan...is there something else you need?" Glynda asked, noticing that I was still standing in the arena even after class had been dismissed. "Please get your wounds checked, I hate to see a student bleed to death in front of me."

"I-It's nothing. And this is just a scratch." I replied and went to get my stuff. I felt her eyes on the back of my head as I left the room, but I merely dismissed it.

"You feeling well?" Kairos asked me as I walked slowly out of class, bandages wrapped around my head from the wound I received. "What exactly happened yesterday? You kind of disappeared on us when we were confronting Torchwick and that other girl..."

"I saw through her trick and chased after them." I replied as we continued down the corridors back to our dorms, my Scroll already in hand. "I proceeded to attack her, but she blocked it easily with that umbrella of hers."

"That weapon of hers is quite something." The faunus nodded her head with agreement, following me into our room and closed the door. "I'm still perplexed on how she wields a...uh...simple thing."

"Right?" I sat down at my desk and sighed. "After that she counterattacked and now I have to wear this for another day." I lifted my shirt to show my bandaged torso.

"Must've hurt a lot." She commented, her usually gruff voice was laced with worry.

"Oh yeeeah..." I drawled out, wincing as I lowered my shirt. Any sharp movement sends a jolt through my spine and I took a deep breath, letting it out in a steady stream. "She's a real kicker... cracked one of my ribs but thankfully it's healing nicely."

"How come you didn't turn down the offer during class?" She asked me from where she was currently lying on my bed, leaning against a propped up arm. "You know Goodwitch would have excused you from sparring."

"Well I mean...I haven't been participating much in her class." I replied in a small voice, leaning back in the chair. "So I thought that I should at least spar..."

"But...you could've died in there." She said, getting up from my bed and walked up behind me. "Watching that attack...was unsettling."

"Sorry...for worrying you." I apologized, feeling her arms wrap themselves around and pulled me into a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"Leader are you okay?!" The door flew open and Efram rushed in with Timber right behind him. "That was some fight this mornin'!"

"Don't make such a huge fuss, I'm okay." I assured them as Kairos greeted them.

"Good. Cause when I get my hands on that vermin..." Efram made a strangling motion with his hands, his lips curled up in a snarl. "...he would wish he'd never harm a hair on yer head!"

"You do that." Timber commented as he threw himself onto his bed, releasing a sigh of pure bliss and relaxation. His backpack laid near the foot of the bed soon forgotten. "Though picking fights against others without supervision from a professor might not be such a good idea."

"I'm bein' very serious here." The sea-green haired Huntsman said with a pout. "Our Leader's was almost killed, that's unacceptable!"

"I agree with you."

"You almost got into trouble with Miss Goodwitch." Timber pointed out, getting a very dirty stare from Kairos. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"But he was asking for it!" Kairos shot back angrily. "Didn't you see that smirk on his face?!"

"Believe me I wanted to help Reina too, but you can't just jump into the arena!"

"Have you even tried doing something against the rules, Timber?" Efram questioned, crossing his arms over his chest teasingly. "You can be such a goody-goody two-shoes."

"I'm going to the restroom." I left them to their own conversation and disappeared, releasing a sigh as I did so. Chuckling to myself I slowly unwrapped the bandages around my head, listening to the squabbling outside the door. _They're so funny...I love them so much._

 **It's you.**

"...what was that...?" My hands stopped moving as I strained to hear the disembodied voice. "Hmm...must've been my imagination..."

 **The Grimm's Curse has be laid upon a new hostess.**

"Who's talking?" I growled, holding the bloodied bandages in my hands. "Show yourself!"

 **There's no cure. Now it's become your destiny.**

"Ah!" I quickly gripped my right shoulder out of pain. This was something I haven't felt in a while but it seemed like my entire shoulder was flaring up. What the-?! It's pulsating... Suddenly I found myself staring at a dark mass accumulating in the middle of the room. Panicking I realized that I wasn't in the dorm room's bathroom anymore.

 **You won't escape.**

"W-W-Who are you?" Finding my voice I addressed the lump of darkness with as much courage as I could muster. "What's your name?"

 **I am you...at your fullest potential...**

"My...full potential..." I questioned, not really understanding what those words mean. Slowly the dark mass changed shape until it was around my height. I couldn't make out much of the detail but something that was unsettling was the fact that there was a mask. "What...are you?"

 **I'm you.** The shadow spoke and when a small light shined upon it, I realized that it was wearing the mask of a Beowolf; I was staring at a humanoid Grimm. A small toothy grin stretched across its face and its red eyes flashed dangerously from behind its mask. **I. AM. YOU.**

"Ahhh!" Screaming loudly I found myself back in reality, leaning against the door with a hand clasping at my chest. The bloody bandages had fallen to the ground limp, but I didn't pay any attention to them. _W-What was that?! I continued to breathe heavily with sweat rolling down my face. A vision...? A nightmare...?_

"Hey Leader!? You okay in there?" Efram's voice floated through and I trudged out slowly, tossing the bandages into the trashcan like a civilized person. "Wow...what happened? You don't look to good..."

"I'm okay...just gonna go into town for awhile." I said, avoiding his question and stuffed my Scroll in my pocket. "Clear my head a bit you know."

"...Okay..." Efram replied with concern in his voice. He was the only one left in the room since Kairos left for the gym and Timber went with her. "Ya gonna be back in time for dinner?"

"No promises. If I don't make it back you guys can go without me." I smiled and headed out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

 _Elsewhere on campus..._

While I was busy getting my stuff from the classroom, Sun had approached Blake as she walked out with the rest of her teammates. Her nose was still buried in the book and she was walking a little slower than her teammates.

"Hey Blake!" You uh, doing okay?" The monkey faunus asked, prompting Blake to come to a halt when her name was called.

"I'm fine." She replied, turning to face him and closed the book momentarily after marking the place.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend." Sun cleared his throat and tried to make the conversation pleasant. "Ah, sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinking not as lame huh?"

"What?" Still sleep-deprived Blake just stared at him, unsure if she heard him correctly. "Run that by me again."

"The dance, this weekend, you wanna go or what?" Sun reiterated, hoping that she'd say yes to him.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance." was the sleepy reply. "I thought you of all people would get that. If you're looking for someone why don't you ask Kairos." Turning on her heels she walked away while the rest of her team looked after her emphatic expressions.

"Huh..." Sun sighed, feeling bummed about getting rejected.

"You what?" When team RWBY returned to the dorm room, they sat Blake down and tried to get her to reconsider. The faunus stared at her teammates with tired eyes, she looked as though she could fall over any minute.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said from where she sat on Weiss' bed. "It would really mean a lot to us."

"That's ridiculous." Blake replied with narrowed eyes.

"Blake, we're worried about you." Yang spoke up from where she sat next to her, giving her partner a sympathetic glance. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss chimed in, ticking off the items with her fingers. "Honestly, you may run yourself into the ground."

"You think I care about grades?" The dark-haired huntress asked, narrowing her eyes a bit at the gazes her teammates were giving her. "People's lives are at stake."

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said gently, getting a small frown from the faunus. "You don't have to go through this by yourself."

"Thanks to you, Sun and Kairos we know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale." Ruby spoke up, making her voice sound as cheerful as possible. "So there's a plus."

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss told the group, going through a few notes on her Scroll. "Guess we lucked out to say the least."

"Don't forget about their military tech too." commented Yang but Blake still wasn't satisfied, stating that there were questions still left to be answered.

"Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." Ruby pointed out gently. "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day."

"It will be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it."

"Yeah!" Yang smiled at Weiss' comment. "We're planning the whole event."

"Excuse me?" Blake looked at her in shock, unsure if she heard those words right. "What do you mean by that?"

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss explained before Yang continued the story.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night."

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready."

"So what do you think?"

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." was the reply and Blake stood up, making her way to the door. She looked over her shoulder, giving her teammates one last look. "I'll be in the library."

"Great." Yang sighs with defeat once the door closed. "That didn't go as well as we had hoped."

"She can't keep going like this." Weiss argued, stomping a foot on the ground with annoyance. "We have to stop her before she loses her mind and fall into a spiral of sleep depravity and lack of energy. I've never seen her in such a sorry state." Three knocks on the door perked their interest, and they glanced at each other in wonder.

"Weeeeeeeiiiiiissssssssss~!" Jaune, guitar in hand, proceeds to serenade the Ice Queen the moment she responded to the knocking. Once he was done he sends her a wink. What he got in return was a door closing on his face. "Oh come on." He whimpered, knocking pathetically. "Open the door. Please?"

 _That blond fool._ Weiss sighed as she did a face palm, Ruby and Yang were busy snickering in the background. _So embarrassing, especially in front of the dolt and the brute.  
_

"I promise not to sing." Rolling her eyes, she opens the door for him just to give him the benefit of doubt. "I liiiieeeed~!"

 _Dust...help me._

"Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on...Sunday?"

"Are you done?" She asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" He replied, giving her a sheepish smile.

"No." She turned him down and closed the door in his face...again. When she looked at the two sisters, she couldn't quite put a finger on what their facial expressions were conveying. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said as Ruby lost her balance and toppled over.

"All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name." Weiss explained stiffly. "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." The young leader said as she picked herself up from the floor, smoothing out the wrinkles in her combat skirt. "She's a vital part of our team. I won't stand by and let her miss out on such an important event."

* * *

 _On the roof..._

Meanwhile Jaune's lessons with Pyrrha were still going and the two of them were sparring against one another. Nothing too fancy otherwise she'd end up sending him over the edge so they opted for light swordplay. For a minute the blond swordsman was taking the lead, pressuring her which was a surprise for the redhead. She knew he was a fast learner, but his growth under her guidance was quite phenomenal in its own right.

He smiled at her when he thought he had a leg up, but it slowly dwindled when she smirked in response. He soon learned that whenever Pyrrha smirked, she entered her serious mood, and she more than not had a trick up her sleeve to win. Deflecting his blow she went in for a leg sweep, causing him to land ungraciously on his back. Letting out a small grunt he sat up, giving his sparing partner a hurtful expression.

"Ahahaha. Well done." She praised him after letting out a small chuckle, pulling him back to his feet with a hand. "Your sword play's improved immensely. I'm really proud of you, Jaune."

"Couldn't have done it without ya." He replied in earnest, sheathing his weapon and dusting himself off.

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

"I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip that for tonight." Jaune said hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with her. "Might go on a jog or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated buy you must keep trying." Pyrrha urged him, noticing that he was becoming reluctant at the idea. "I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now."

"That's, not it." Jaune replied before releasing a sigh, upset that he had been distracted during the lesson. "It's just, it's dumb."

"What is it? What's eating you?" She asked him, lending him a sympathetic ear. Walking up, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's...Weiss." He finally said, looking at the ground with a sad smile.

"Oh. What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance and, she shot me down. Big surprise right?" He released a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I believe the saying goes, 'there's' plenty of fish in the sea'."

"That's easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamoring each other just to ask you out." The blond pouted, claiming that someone as popular as Pyrrha could never know the rejection he has to face.

"Heh...you'd be surprised."

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance I'll wear a dress. Heh." Jaune sarcastically states, walking away and didn't see the almost hurtful expression on Pyrrha's face.

* * *

 _Out in the town..._

I walked around on my own, lost in thought. It was around late afternoon and early evening so not many people were roaming around as much. I moseyed around the shops, gazing at nothing in particular as I thought back to what I saw while I was in the bathroom. It was startling to see a being with the mask of a Beowolf and hearing my own voice floating out of its mouth.

 _There was no way that creature could be me, just no way._ I assured myself, lifting my spirits the only way I know how: Pep talks. _I'm not a Grimm...I'm not a Grimm. I must've gotten hit pretty hard...Yeah...I just need a good rest and I'll be set._

"Um, excuse me?" A voice called out to me and I paused mid-stride. Looking up I saw a young girl standing before me with her hands behind her back. "Are you perhaps from Beacon Academy?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied pleasantly.

"Oh thank goodness. I've been wandering for hours...it was our first time visiting Vale after all." The girl released a sigh of relief before introducing herself. "My name is Elyon Eagle."

"Reina Raylan, nice to meet you." We shook hands in greeting before I asked her, "Wait...what do you mean by 'our'?"

"My team and I traveled here from the country of Vacuo!" She chirped and grabbed my hand out of the blue. "Come, you have to meet them. There is another team with us so I'll make sure to introduce you to everyone." I allowed myself to be dragged by my enthusiastic new friend who proceeded to tell me all about her homeland. We must have walked around for a long time, so long that I could probably write an entire biography about Elyon.

"You're back Elyon." A new voice reached my ears, the voice of another girl that was perhaps a little older than I. "Who's that person next to you? Can she lead us to Beacon Academy?"

"Yes, Leader." Elyon replied with a small smile. "She's actually a student there."

"Leader?" I asked as she left my side, walking over to stand by her team members. In my mind I envisioned at least eight people around my age huddling in a group...and they were all staring right at me with curiosity.

"That's right. I'm the leader of my team." The girl stepped forward and I couldn't help but notice that she has got a few inches on me. "The name's Kaeon Kalani."

"Reina Raylan." I said first, introducing myself to them.

"I'm Dalton Dreygon." Dalton walked up to stand by Kaeon's side. "I'm the leader of my team."

"Nice to meet you!" I replied.

"Everyone line up! Please introduce yourself before our new friend." Kaeon ordered before turning to look at Dalton. "Do you want your team to go first or mine?"

"You can go first." He said, prompting her to wave her hand towards her teammates.

"I'm Akira Amadeus!" The younger looking one of the group spoke up first, looking at me with huge eyes. "Be my friend!"

"Akira! Why are you so demanding?" The male next to her frowned slightly before smiling in my direction. "Sorry about that. Charlie Croft is my name."

"You already know who I am but I can reintroduce myself to you." Elyon did a small bow. "I'm Elyon Eagle."

"And I'm Kaeon Kalani, the leader of team KACE." Kaeon turned her head to me. "Glad to make your acquaintance."

"We're next." Dalton stated with a smile. "Guys, would you please?"

"Hey babe, I'm Aero Ackerman." The man with goggles on his head said. He kind of reminded me of Neptune with the way he wore his goggles. "What say you and I go off and have a...romantic dinner together once this is done?"

"Buzz off Aero, you're so gross. And don't start hitting on people you just met, it doesn't work like that!" The girl who was next pushed him out of the way before giving me a thumbs up. "My name's Eryn Evans. Don't pay Aero too much attention, he can be such a horn dog sometimes."

"You've been dumped at least 5 times already..." Aero commented loudly. "Better work on that before you turn into an old crow."

"S-S-Shut up!"

"Don't mind them, they're actually the best of friends." A well-built man spoke next, getting my attention away from the squabbling duo. "I'm Zack Zephyr."

"Last but not least, the leader of team DAZE..." Dalton gave me a quick salute. "...that would be me, Dalton Dreygon. And that's our entire group."

"Wooow..." I breathed, trying to catalog all the names that were given. "Allow me to extend a warm welcome to you all. Since there's still light I guess I can give you all a tour of the town before we go to the Academy." I offered and proceeded to take them on a road-by-road tour of the town. I didn't bother taking them back to the pier since Elyon told me they have arrived by boat so I figured they have had just about enough of the ocean.

"Just so you know, Dalton get's sea sickness if he's on a boat for a long time." Aero spoke up.

"Aero!" Dalton snapped at him. "Way to shout out my weakness to the entire world!"

"I see it as a fun fact, not a weakness." was the reply. "Besides, it's not like Reina's gonna make fun of you...unlike a certain someone we all know."

"Excuse me?" Eryn growled threateningly. "I sure hope you weren't hinting at me."

"Is your team always this...um...lively?" I asked, watching the two of them go at it.

"Yup...all the time." Dalton sighed before deciding to break them up. "C'mon you little trouble makers, let's just enjoy the moment."

"Well...we're actually here at our destination." I turned to my guests with a small smile on my face, hands clasped behind my back. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

"...woooow..." Their mouths dropped open as they gazed at the towering structure in admiration.

"Oh, it seems that the new guests have arrived." We turned to see Ozpin standing by the steps, mug in hand and looking at us from behind his glasses. "Please, follow me to my office."

"Who's that?" Dalton asked me as Ozpin returned to his office.

"That's our Headmaster." I replied with a smile. "He's really nice. Go on, he's waiting for you all."

"Thanks for leading us here and giving us a tour of your town." Elyon said and stepped towards me, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Well...see you around."

"Umm...y-yeah!" I replied, resisting the urge to wipe my cheek.

"Don't worry kid, that's just her way of greeting." Kaeon told me as she walked past. "I got one too when I first met her."

"Bye Reina! Let's hang out again late." Dalton said and I waved goodbye to my new friends, watching them disappear into the building after Ozpin. Soon my stomach chimed in, alerting me that it needed to be fed.

"...shoot...I already missed dinner...I hope there's something I can salvage around until morning."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Then there's Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ahh, the invincible girl." Cinder mused with a head nod. She was sitting on her bed as Emerald and Mercury were busy going over every single Beacon students.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury said from where he was on the couch with a comic book in hand.

"Do tell." Cinder prompted, crossing her legs over one another and leaned forward with interest.

"Her semblance is polarity, but you'd never know it just by watching." Emerald said as Mercury put his book to the side with a huff.

"After she made contact with my boots she was able to move them around however she wanted." The silver-haired Hunter explained, folding his hands over the armrest of his chair. "But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage."

"Hmm, people assume she's fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands." Cinder said after collection the information. She smiles with glee and said, "Interesting. Add her to the list."

"Finally there's Reina Raylan."

"Raylan?" The dark-haired woman's eyebrows arched in surprise at the name.

"Do you know that last name?" asked Emerald, looking up at her leader with a curious gaze with her fingers lightly gracing the keyboard of her Scroll.

"...it's ringing a bell but...I'll check up on it later." Cinder replied before waving her hand for the girl to continue. "Was she the one that left that mark on your jacket Mercury?"

"That was a powerful attack, I won't lie." Mercury looked at his jacket with a frown. "It was startling to say the least...She ruined my favorite jacket."

"Her semblance wasn't something anyone has ever seen before, judging by the faces of the audience." Emerald said as she scrolled through her Scroll. "When Merc kicked her in the head something snapped and she was a totally different person. She almost met him blow for blow."

"...She's still in the development stages I guess..." said Cinder, stroking her chin in thought. "I suspect her Semblance has yet to grow..."

"The thing is I didn't see any weapons anywhere so her powers are a mystery to me." Mercury told her, something that peaked her interest. "She's a close-combat fighter from what I can see, but she never used anything like my boots or Em's guns."

 _No use of weapons huh..._ Cinder narrowed her eyes at the statement. _As expected of the Raylan family..._

"What should we do then Cinder?" Emerald asked, drawing the woman's attention back onto her. "Should we put her on the list too?"

"For now yes...we need to keep a tight watch over those that are on the list..." _I wasn't mistaken at all...you really are...an interesting person Reina. I can't wait to meet you again..._

"You should be able to take both of them no problem." Mercury commented as Emerald quickly put my name in her Scroll. "You're stronger than Emerald and I."

"It's not about overpowering the enemy." Cinder chastised him lightly. "It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

"Ahhhh...I hate waiting." The male replied as he crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "It's just so boring."

"Don't worry Mercury, we have a fun weekend ahead of us."


	18. Chapter 18: Burning the Candle

**A/N** : Chapter 18 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Burning the Candle**

 _Somewhere..._

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said, startling Ruby who was sitting at a table with a forlorn expression. She then pushed two seemingly identical options forward with a smile. "Go on, pick one."

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby questioned, raising an eyebrow at her battle partner. "I don't see any differences."

"Uuugh..." Weiss made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat, clearly displeased at her leader's indifference. "I don't even know why I asked." She seemingly walked off as Yang approached with a giant speaker over her shoulder.

"Errrgh!" The brawler grunted, slamming the equipment down as gently as she could and both Ruby and the table jumped a few feet in the air upon impact. Pleased with her work she walked up to where her sister was continuing to mope. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point?" was the reply as Ruby turned her head to look at Yang. She was too preoccupied on worrying about Blake who hasn't been sleeping lately. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"Oh, don't worry." Yang said with confidence, placing her hands on her hips. "She's going." She turned around and noticed that Weiss was doing something that the two of them haven't agreed upon. "Weiss! I thought we agreed! No doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies..." Weiss stormed up to wiggle a finger at Yang, eyes narrowed threateningly. "You don't get fog machines." The door opened to reveal Neptune and Sun who were completely impressed with how the decorations were going.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" The blue-haired Huntsman questioned, his voice was laced with interest at the idea of having fog machines.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss replied, not even bothering to keep the niceness out of her voice at the boy's presence. It was plainly obvious that she liked Neptune.

"That's really cool." Neptune replied, clearly not getting the hint as he struck his usual pose.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" asked Sun as he stood next to his teammate.

"Pffft, yeah right." Ruby said dismissively, not feeling in the right mode to make small talk. "I don't really care."

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow tonight." Yang boasted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"...I wasn't laughing at all Yang."

"What are you boys wearing?" Weiss asked, ignoring Ruby's downer mood.

"Uh, this." Sun gestured to his usual attire with his arms. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh please." Neptune stepped up with a disapproving look. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo." Sun shot back with glee. "It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place."

"Yeah, we noticed." commented Yang.

"So, uh...what does Blake think of all this?" The monkey faunus asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. He knew the girl had shot him down but he was willing to try as many times as it took to get Blake as his date. "She still being all, ya know...Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss said.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby protested with a slightly groan. "It's completely frustrating."

"Guys. Trust me." Yang spoke up optimistically with a mischievous grin on her face. "Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Bidding farewell to the group she left to find the said kitten who was sitting in the library still in her sleep-deprived state. _Ohoho...this is too good!_ Laughing to herself she prepared to launch her plan which she thinks is fool-proof; nobody can resist what she had in store for the Faunus. _  
_

_Still nothing..._ Blake sighed as she continued working on a holographic display. Suddenly a red dot appeared on the screen, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. She watched it closely as it moved around on its own, her eyebrows narrowed with irritation as the dot made itself onto her hand. Turning her head around she noticed that the other students were working on their own and not even paying attention to her.

 _God damn it...Must be my brain playing tricks on me..._ Releasing a sigh she turned back around and started to work. The red dot appeared on her hand again and she shook it off. It appeared on the screen again, taunting her as she followed it with her golden eyes. Finally losing patience and slamming her fists on the table she saved her work and stood up. Looking down she noticed the dot on the floor and followed it back to its source, attempting to step on the dot with her shoes in hopes of making it go away.

"Hellooooo~!" Yang snickered when Blake ran into her, putting the laser pointer back into her pocket. "You're looking good."

"What are you-?!"

"We need to talk."

"Yah!" Blake yelped as she was dragged away without a second thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Right as Yang stole Blake from the library, Ren finished taking a shower and walked out clad in only his towel with a content look upon his face. No sooner had he walked a few feet back to the rooms he bumped into Jaune.

"Huh?"

"We need to talk." The blond said before yanking his teammate back to their dorm room without delay. Closing the door, he told the still towel-clad Ren to take a seat next to him on the bed. "Ren...I'm just gonna come out and say it."

 _Oh this is gonna be good._ Ren thought to himself as he mentally prepared what Jaune was about to say. _  
_

"You are one of my best friends. These past months I feel like we've really bonded."

 _Real good._

"Even though you don't say much."

 _A flaw that I should work on but saying useless words just take a lot of effort. Thus I only say things that are necessary._

"I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you personally.

 _Jaune...would you just get to the point? I still need to get dressed...and I'm getting cold._

"But darn it- I consider you to be the brother I never had!"

 _Siiiiiiiiigh...now he's throwing a tantrum._ "And I you..." Ren replied before looking over to see his change of clothes hanging nearby in his closet. _Ugh it's so far...but I could probably reach it._

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on...girls."

"Girls?" The dark-haired Huntsman looked at him in confusion, unsure if he heard his leader correctly. "You're having trouble with girls?"

"I just...don't know...how to...girls." Jaune blundered through his words because he never told anyone else about his troubles. Ren ended up being the lucky guy. "Um, I guess what I'm asking is...Well...how did you and Nora...? You know..."

"Uh..." In the middle of reaching for his uniform Ren quickly put his hands in his lap at the question. "Uhh..."

"Ahem." Nora coughed, getting their attention. She was sitting on her bed, a book propped up and headphones around her neck. She let out an embarrassed laugh before clarifying up some things. "We're not actually together, together."

"Nora, I said headphones on!" Jaune snapped irritably, pointing a finger in her direction. "This is a conversation between Ren and I!"

"Oops!" She grinned and put her headphones back on. "Hehehe."

"Jaune..." Ren said, getting his leader's attention. "What is this all about?"

"It's Weiss, I can't get her to return my affections." He said lamely. "I'm completely head over heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold. But...she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented, I mean, have you heard her sing?!"

 _Oh goodness...just talking about her causes him to grin like a fool. I like seeing you with that kind of smile Jaune.  
_

"I just wish she'd take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel...without messing it all up."

"Then do it." The boys, and even Nora who took down her headphones, looked up to see Pyrrha entering the room, closing the door behind her. "Tell her exactly what you've just said. No ridiculous schemes, no pickup-lines. Just...be honest."

"But wh-"

"Jaune." Pyrrha cut him off, knowing he was gonna ask what happens if he'll get rejected again. She smiled at him in reassurance. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

"You're right." Jaune agreed after mulling it over in his head and stood up. "Thanks Pyrrha. Good talk Ren." He proceeded to exit the room in search for the Ice Queen without looking back.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora told the red-haired warrior after releasing a sad sigh. The moment Jaune left was the moment Pyrrha's smile turned into a sad one and she didn't acknowledge what Nora said but leaned against the chair by her desk.

 _KNOCK~ KNOCK~ KNOCK~_

"Goodness gracious!" Ren exploded which wasn't what he normally does but he was beyond irritated. "Can't I put my clothes on in peace!?"

"You look good Ren." Nora said as Pyrrha went to greet the visitor. "You should flaunt in your towel whenever you get the chance."

"NORA!"

"Umm...is this a bad time?" Timber asked, looking from one person to the other in a confused manner. "I could come back later if you want..."

"No you're fine, what can I help you with?" Pyrrha said.

"Well actually, can I ask you a question Pyrrha?"

* * *

 _Empty classroom..._

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath." Blake said as she paced around, arms folded over her chest.

"I don't want you to stop." Yang said from where she sat cross-legged on the desk, watching the Faunus pace back and forth. "I want you to slow down."

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake argued before continuing her pacing. "We can't slow down."

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity." Yang corrected.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." Her battle partner countered, giving the brawler a sleep-deprived stink eye. "He's behind everything and he's still out there plotting things."

"And we're going to." Yang said and patted an open space in front of her for Blake. "But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"Pffth...Fine." Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes and complied, sitting on the desk close to Yang. "Fire away. I'm listening."

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch. It's an island just off the coast of Vale." Yang began, recounting the story of her youth. "Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, you know the one Ruby went to before coming here, and our mom would take on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose."

 _Summer Rose...their mother._ Blake stayed silent but cataloged the name in her mind. _Come to think about it, Yang rarely talks about her parents...or of her childhood for that matter..._

"She was, like...supermom." Yang grinned at the nickname she gave Summer before continuing her tale. "Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. One day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, ya know? And my dad just kinda...shut down."

 _I would too...if I lost someone that important to me...  
_

"It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost. She was the second."

 _What?!_ Blake stared, hoping her mouth didn't drop open. _Their father married two women...and he lost them both?_

"The first...was my mom." That got the Faunus' attention and she waited for more, truly interested in Yang's back story. "He wouldn't tell me everything of course but I learned that the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow. And that she'd left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake questioned and Yang released a small sigh.

"That question...Why?" She hopped off the desk and walked towards the chalkboard. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her." Picking up a piece of chalk she began drawing. "Then one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out."

"I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it. And then I saw them." Yang's fingers curled tightly over the piece of chalk as she remembered but continued to draw. "Those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter."

 _She encountered Grimm...at such a young age._

"But, as luck would have it, our Uncle showed up just in time." The brawler put the chalk down as she finished her story, tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. "My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night."

"Yang...I'm sorry that happened to you..." Blake said in a small voice. "I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different! I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-!"

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop." Yang said as she tried to burn a hole through the board. "I haven't...To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?"

"You don't understand!" Blake argued. "I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" Whirling around Yang glared with red-colored eyes to show that she had been driven way over her limits. Her patience with Blake was wearing thin and she had to take matters into her own hands, even if that meant she had to get angry. "If Roman Torchwich walked through that door, what would you do?!"

"I'd fight him!" The Faunus spat as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You'd lose!" To prove a point Yang shoved her partner and she retaliated to the best of her sleep-deprived state, barely moving the brawler an inch when she pushed against her shoulder.

"I can stop him!"

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shoved harder, causing Blake to tumble back. Catching her breath the Faunus glared and stood back up, ready for a fight if necessary. Quelling her anger, the yellow-haired Huntress pulled Blake into a surprise hug. "I'm not asking you to stop." Her eyes returned to their normal lilac color as she pleaded for Blake to rethink her actions. "Just please...get some rest."

"Yang..."

"Not just for you." Yang said as she stared her in the eyes. "But for the people you care about." Thinking that everything had been cleared up, she took her leave. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow," She paused at the top of the stairs and threw a wink over her shoulder. "I'll save you a dance."

 _Oh Yang..._ Blake softened up and released a sigh. Slowly she smiled at the thought. _Heh...you never cease to amaze me._ She whirled around and left the room to catch some much needed rest. Meanwhile, Jaune had plucked a beautiful flower from the garden and peruse the area in hopes of running into a certain Schnee princess. However as soon as he rounded a corner...

"Neptune!" He heard her voice and came to a complete stop. Darting around he hid as Weiss herself rushed past after the blue-haired Huntsman. Peeking out he watched the duo in curiosity.

"Oh, uh, hey." Neptune greeted her and the two began their conversation. "What's up?"

"I know this is a little...unorthodox, but...I wanted to ask you something."

 _Oh no...don't say it..._ Jaune thought, feeling his heart getting crushed. _Don't say it Weiss._

"Would you...like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

 _I guess...that's it. I lost my chance._ Releasing a soft sigh he turned away with a soul crushing defeat, dropping the flower as he did and left it lying limp on the cold ground.

* * *

 _The night of the dance..._

I've never been to a school dance before, let alone dressed in something a little fancier than my normal wear and that's saying something. From what I gathered almost everyone would be bringing a date of sorts and surprisingly Kairos ended up asking me to accompany her as her date right after dinner. I was speechless at first before I agreed. Don't get me wrong, there were others I could have gone with but apparently Dalton's team and Kaeon's team didn't want to join in on the festivities as of yet.

"Since we arrived at Beacon not too long ago we thought we'd wonder around on our own. You know, just to get a feel of the place." Elyon told me apologetically when I knocked on the door. They were staying in another building for transfers; luckily for me they ended up being neighbors to each other. Currently both teams were sitting in the same room playing cards when I interrupted them. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, maybe some other time. Thanks for telling me." I replied and bid them goodnight.

"I take it that they won't be attending?" Kairos asked when I returned, fiddling around with her own dress. "I assumed that was the case since they are new and Ozpin wants them to be as comfortable as possible."

"Mmhmm, you hit the nail on the head there." It always amazes me how she can perceive things with deadly accuracy, it's quite scary too. "I guess it's just us, Ruby's team and Jaune's team."

"Well that's not a bad crowd." She replied.

"You girls look splendid!" Efram commented just as Timber came out adjusting his tie. Both boys were dressed in their best suits with their hair neatly groomed. Kairos had her shoulder-length hair pulled up into a ponytail, her left eye still covered by her bangs. She had on a knee-length one-shoulder dress that hugged her body perfectly and two-inch heels for shoe choice.

"I could say the same for you two." I told him, busying myself with my own hair and tied it up into a braided fish-tail. I wore simple dress and skirt with one-inch heels for my feet. I wanted to feel comfortable as well as being able to walk around, obviously I've never worn heels before. "Dashing gentlemen, that's what you are."

"Aw, shucks."

"Thanks Leader!"

"Shall we get going?" Kairos asked, holding an arm out for me to take.

"Lets." I smiled and the four of us made our way to where the dance was located. When we arrived the music was blaring and the other students were already mingling with one another or dancing on the dance floor. Different colored lights flashed non-stop, splattering everyone and everything with a variety of color; it was like the room was a canvas and the lights were the paint. I should be thankful that the lights weren't LED lights because those would have been blinding.

"You guys made it!" We turned to see Ruby waving us over, a big smile upon her face. "Jaune's team haven't arrived yet but that's okay."

"I never imagined a dance to be like...this." Kairos commented.

"You and I both." I replied and she smiled softly. "It's actually my first time too."

"Oh, you guys look so beautiful!" Yang squealed as she greeted us. Since she was one of the hostess on duty it was her job to welcome the guests and their dates if they chose to bring one. She was wearing a simple white frilly dress with a similarly matching heels. "I must have a group picture once this is done so Ruby that means no changing!"

"Ugh." Ruby gagged, clearly disliking the thought of wearing a dress that didn't suit her taste. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these? Whoa." She stumbled a bit and frowned.

"Hahaha." Yang laughed at her sister's predicament. "Well guys, what are you all waiting for? Go and have fun, I'll join in a minute!"

"Stupid dumb neck trap." Sun growled as he adjusted the white-colored tie around his neck. He was contemplating on what to wear but decided to throw on whatever he had and rushed out the door before it got too dark. "Goodness! Am I trying to choke myself to death or what?"

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake's voice reached his ear and he turned to see her standing in a beautiful dress. She smiled and walked beside him, linking her arm around his.

"So...does this mean we're going together?" He asked, captivated by her beauty.

"Technically." She replied, unable to contain the laughter in her voice. "Though, my first dance is spoken for." When they arrived it was a little crowded and the music was just blasting in their ear drums. "Wow, it's so...stuffy in here."

"Don't worry about it." Sun said before holding out a glass for her. "Thirsty?"

"Thanks." She took the cup from her and scanned the crowd. "Are they not here yet?"

"Who?" Sun asked as he took a sip.

"Ruby and the others. They should be here by now..." The Faunus frowned. "Can you see them?"

"Hmmm..." Sun looked over the sea of heads, squinting even. "Not really...I'm sure they're here somewhere. But hey, about that first dance..."

"Please, Sun...just a little longer. I'll have my first dance and then I can dance with you until the night ends." Blake assured him. "Although this isn't really the music for my taste..."

"Let's spice things up a bit." Yang smirked once the music slowed down and walked around till she was right behind me. "Reina! You're up next!"

"Wha-?! Hey! Yang!" I felt the brawler's hands push me forward much to my surprise and soon I found myself on stage. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my next move as the music ended.

"Yang what were you thinking?" Weiss hissed under her breath, glaring at Yang who looked pleased with herself. Kairos just shook her head, mildly irritated that she already lost her date before she had a chance to ask me for a dance. "She looks like she has stage-fright!"

"You'll see in a minute." The yellow-haired Huntress replied with a knowing grin. "She's got this under control."

"Umm...hey guys, how's it going?" I laughed nervously before clearing my throat. "Let's tone it down a bit with a slow dance. So grab a partner and gather on the dance floor, let's get started." Waving my hand to cue the music I stepped up to the microphone, watching as huntsmen and huntresses appeared on the main floor and prepared to dance. Taking a deep breath and wrapping both hands around the mic, I began singing.

 _You're shattered_  
 _Like you've never been before_  
 _The life you knew_  
 _In a thousand pieces on the floor_  
 _And words fall short in times like these_  
 _When this world drives you to your knees_  
 _You think you're never gonna get back_  
 _To the you that used to be_

"Oho, slow dancing huh?" Yang grinned before nudging Weiss with an arm. "Go on Ice Queen, Ruby's waiting for you."

"Y-Yang!" A huge blush appeared on Weiss' face before she mulled over the thought. "Don't be stupid! So this was your plan all along?"

"C'mon. C'mon." Yang poked and prodded her with a finger with vigor, smirking at how Weiss was getting angry at her persistence. "This might just be the only opportunity you get to dance with my sister. And besides...you were really excited at the thought to at least dance with her once. So go on!"

"No Yang." Weiss slapped her hand away with a scowl. "I'm gonna go and see if Neptune would like to dance instead. He is after all, my date."

"Well then." Yang frowned as the white-haired huntress walked away and blended in with the crowd. "I see how it is...what an Ice Queen."

"Excuse me Yang." She turned to see Efram standing before her with his hand held out for her to take. "But may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." Yang smiled and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her out onto the floor. "Just don't step on my toes!"

"Yes Ma'am." Efram smiled and they began dancing. Over the boy's broad shoulders she noticed Blake looking over at her from where she was standing, a somewhat of a hurtful gaze. Something told her that the Faunus probably wanted to dance with her battle partner really soon and the yellow-haired brawler did promise a dance which was the only reason why she even bothered to show up.

 _Yikes! Didn't know she was there! Just hold on a little longer Blake. I'll dance with you for reals...just not with this slow jam._ Yang promised under her breath, throwing her battle partner a small wink. The Faunus blushed and looked away, looking instead at something else for a change. Sun had ran off to do something in the meantime but promised he'll be back in time for some dances. _Aww, she's playing hard to get. So cute._

 _Tell your heart to beat again_  
 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_  
 _Let the shadows fall away_  
 _Step into the light of grace_  
 _Yesterday's a closing door_  
 _You don't live there anymore_  
 _Say goodbye to where you've been_  
 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _Beginning_  
 _Just let that word wash over you_  
 _It's alright now_  
 _Love's healing hands have pulled you through_  
 _So get back up, take step one_  
 _Leave the darkness, feel the sun_  
 _Cause your story's far from over_  
 _And your journey's just begun_

"I've never heard Reina sing before." Ruby said as she danced with Kairos, making darting glances at the floor to make sure she didn't tread on her partner's toes. Since I was the one singing the number upon Yang's request she didn't have a partner to dance with in the meantime so she ended up looking around for someone who was available. Spying Ruby huddling near the punch bowl she walked up and asked for one just on a whim. It took the girl by surprise at first but she agreed to the request. The Faunus had one arm around the younger girl's waist and took the lead. "Have you?"

"I haven't." was the reply. "To be honest there's a lot of things I still don't know about her. Thank goodness she chose something slow...I like it."

"I do as well." Ruby smiled and allowed herself to be twirled around. "This is my first time dancing...like actually dancing."

"Me too." Kairos blinked in surprise as she gazed into the silver orbs. "Back where I'm from dancing of any kind wasn't available for most kids. I ended up spending most of my time training and practicing."

"Must have been rough on you huh."

"I got used to the mundane training regiment but this is a nice change of pace." Kairos spun her dancing partner around again, her arms wrapping themselves around the small frame protectively. "Here I don't have to worry about anything, I can just move freely however I like."

"I'm glad you're having fun." Ruby told her with a smile. "Thanks for dancing with me."

"No problem." The corners of the Faunus' mouth slowly curled up into a small grin. "Thanks for being my dance partner."

 _Tell your heart to beat again_  
 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_  
 _Let the shadows fall away_  
 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_  
 _You don't live there anymore_  
 _Say goodbye to where you've been_  
 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _Let every heartbreak_  
 _And every scar_  
 _Be a picture that reminds you_  
 _Who has carried you this far_  
 _'Cause love sees farther than you ever could_  
 _In this moment heaven's working_  
 _Everything for your good_

"How do you like the dance so far?" Timber asked as he danced with Pyrrha. It took him all day to gather his courage and walk up to her room and ask if he may have the honor of dancing one song with her. She looked at him for the longest time before saying 'yes'. "Is it suitable for your taste? Is the rhythm okay?"

"It's a really lovely song. The pacing is just right." She replied. "I'm surprise your leader can sing."

"Yeah, that surprised me as well. I think that's why I haven't seen her all day because she was probably practicing...or something of that nature." He laughed lightly. "But...I found it more surprising that you were willing to dance with me."

"Thanks for inviting me." Pyrrha told him. "I appreciate it."

 _Tell your heart to beat again_  
 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_  
 _Let the shadows fall away_  
 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_  
 _You don't live there anymore_  
 _Say goodbye to where you've been_  
 _And tell your heart to beat again_  
 _Your heart to beat again_  
 _Beat again_

 _Oh, so tell your heart to beat again_

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"What a great song!"

 _Phew...it's been awhile since I've used my voice as an instrument even with all the practicing that I've done._ I released a small sigh before smiling at the rest of the students as they cheered. "Thank you. Thank you all so much."

"Nice song." Ruby told me as I approached her. After my song Kairos excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving the leader of team RWBY alone next to the snacks. As I looked over the crowds I spotted Yang finally having her dance with Blake and the two looked like they were having the time of their life; the latter was actually laughing as she danced, any signs of sleep-depravity were no longer there. "Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"My...my mother sang it to me once...when I was a child and I kept humming the tone ever since..." I replied, taking a sip of my drink. "It's such a nostalgic feeling." In my mind I watched Yang and Blake finish their dance, curtsying to one anther. With a smile Yang handed her battle partner over to Sun and allowed them to dance to their hearts content.

"What was your mother like?"

"She was...an amazing person." I said after thinking about it for awhile. No one has ever asked me about my family before. "Funny, loving, head-strong...the best mother I could have ever asked for."

"I wish to meet her someday." Ruby said with a smile on her face. "She sounds really cool."

 _If only you could..._ I smiled wistfully at her statement. I haven't told anyone about my past yet because I felt as though the time wasn't ready. I knew deep down I would have to tell them sooner or later but at the moment, I want everyone to enjoy the night. _If only you could..._

"Evening, ladies." We turned to see Ozpin walking up to us with his mug in hand. He wasn't really dressed for the occasion but more like he was just here to supervise the event like the adult he was. "Reina, I loved your singing. I've never heard anything quite like it."

"Thank you Sir." I replied.

"I really want to change out of these stupid things and into my hood." Ruby commented. "I don't understand how Weiss does things in them. Stupid lady stilts."

"At least you're enjoying yourself...for the most part." Ozpin commented.

"Everything was wonderful though. I got to do a little dancing...even though I'm just not much of a dansey, pansey...dancey girl."

"Well you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield." The Headmaster noted. "Even if you may want to."

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby stated with a pout. "I'd rather be on the battlefield more than anything else but that's just me."

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different." Ozpin told us as we continued to watch the dance floor. "Two partners interlocked. Heh, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle..."

"Or blisters on places you never thought possible." I laughed. "Curse these heels."

"It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this." Ozpin smiled as he looked at his students. "Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

"Mmhmm." Ruby and I agreed just as the door open, revealing some last minute guests.

"You guys are just in time." Yang said as she noted them down in the book. "The fun's just getting started. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." Mercury said with Emerald by his side and smiled. "We wouldn't want to miss it for the world."


	19. Chapter 19: Dance Dance Infiltration

**A/N** : Chapter 19 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Dance Dance Infiltration**

 _Inside the ballroom..._

The dance continues as students chattered among themselves or eating by the foot table. Not too far Oobleck and Port could be seen striking up a pleasant conversation, the latter released a jolly laugh as if something amusing struck his funny bone. Ozpin and Glynda were having a chat of their own until Ironwood interrupted and extended an hand, asking the Huntress for a dance. With an encouraging smile from Ozpin Glynda had no choice but to accept Ironwood's invitation and the two of them found themselves on the dance floor.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said as he slid in next to Ruby who hadn't moved from her spot. I had already darted off to use the restroom due to nature's call.

"Yup."

"To the socially awkward." He extended the cup in his hand and she did the same, their cups clinking in cheers.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." She told him.

"Meh, it's fine." He brushed it off casually even though it was hard for him to spit out the words. "Neptune's pretty cool. No big deal. I get why she went with him."

"What do you mean?" The leader of RWBY questioned.

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune jokes before taking a sip of his drink.

"No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone." At that he started choking, hitting his chest to get the liquid down.

"Uh, what?!" Turning his attention to the side he noticed the Ice Queen poking at a wilted flower in a vase.

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explained.

"Is that so?" Jaune mused, watching Weiss turn to see Sun and Blake laughing at whatever Neptune was doing. Gritting his teeth in rising anger he held his arm out to Ruby, cup first. "Hold my punch."

"Uh...okay?" Ruby said, taking the cup in hand and watched the blond storm off towards Neptune. She even took a sip from his cup. As he moved to confront the blue haired Huntsman he noticed Pyrrha leaving, walking up the grand steps and disappearing out of sight. Making up his mind Jaune decided to hold off on giving Neptune a talk and chased after the red-haired Huntress.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Finding her on the balcony Jaune stood at a respectable distance and used his voice to let her know he was there.

"Hello Jaune." She turned around, surprised to see him.

"You okay?" He asked, walking towards her with concern in his voice. "I haven't seen you tonight...well until now."

"Well I did have one dance with Timber but that's about it. Other than that I'm...just fine."

"You look really nice."

"Thank you."

"Your, uh date...Timber was it? He isn't gonna beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune questioned a little nervously.

"Oh Jaune, you're being silly." She chuckles. "But yes I think you're safe for tonight."

"So. Where is Timber? Why isn't he out here with you?"

"When he first asked me to be his partner, I was surprised." Pyrrha said. "He just wanted one dance with me. Once it was finished he told me I could do whatever I wanted, no restraints. So...here I am without a partner."

"W-What?"

"Yup. That's how it went. He should be inside somewhere but for now, I'm all by myself."

"Then...what now?" Jaune asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Surely someone else must've asked you out. I mean...you're Pyrrha Nikos! H-How could no one else ask you to the dance?"

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. So much so that I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise." She turned away from him as she spoke. "But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She turned back to look at him with a weary smile. "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them; that I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you."

"Me?"

"When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess...you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with."

"The kind of guy...you wish you were here with..." Jaune repeated carefully, listening to every word she said.

"That's right. You saw me for who I was." Pyrrha smiled before turning around and walked back in. No sooner had she left, Neptune arrived looking a little disgruntled.

"Hey, uh...Jaune, right?"

"Yeah." The blond released a sigh after the talk with Pyrrha.

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing?" Neptune just shook his head and laughed. "Pbbfff."

"Yeah."

"Cute girls though, huh?" Neptune turned to look behind him. Curling his hands into fists Jaune whirled around to confront the very guy he wanted to pick a bone with since the start of the event.

"Is that all you think about? D-Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?"

"Huh?" Surprised by the change in attitude Neptune narrowed his eyes a bit at the accusation. "Whoa, where's this coming from all of a sudden?!"

"How could you turn her down like that?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not following..."

"Weiss!"

"Uh...yeah, about that.. I, uh.." Neptune scratched the back of his head and looked away briefly. "It just...didn't work out. Ya know?"

"What? You think you're too cool? Too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

"The truth is...I can't dance."

"Beg your pardon?" Jaune blinked once, unsure if he heard right. "Run that by me again?"

"I can't dance, man." Neptune turned away shamefully. "I just can't."

"But, you're...so...cool."

"Thank you." Neptune smiled at the comment. "I try really, really hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart, and go to a dance alone, than...just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune questioned.

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself."

"Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours; I don't wanna get in your way." Releasing a small sigh and leans casual against the railing.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool." Neptune explained.

"Then just go talk to her." Jaune told him as he imparts Pyrrha's advice about being honest, crossing his arms over his chest. "No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go."

"But isn't that-"

"Hey, you don't have to look cool all the time." The blond assured him. "In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Go on." Jaune tilted his head in the direction that Weiss was probably at. "Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night."

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune."

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune replied but gave the blue-haired Huntsman a fist bump. Watching Neptune walk back inside, he released another small sigh. "Alright. Only one thing left to do."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"God I was so nervous. Dancing is still quite new to me...luckily I didn't tread on any toes." Stepping out of the stall I made my way to the sink and turned on the faucet. Feeling the cold water touch my fingers I put a little soap in the palm of my hand and scrubbed. "And these shoes are friggin tight...I should change out of them before I get blisters..."

 **You can't hide forever.**

 _Oh Dust...not this again._ Suppressing a groan of annoyance I lifted my head to see the humanoid Grimm looking back through the mirror. The Beowolf mask was as unsettling as it ever was, the red glaring eyes seemed to look straight into my soul. "What do you mean? Why do you keep popping up when I least expect it?"

 **The hour will soon be upon you. When it comes you will have nothing left...you'll be nothing less but a broken girl. Embrace the dark that was placed upon you since the moment you were conceived.**

"Are you giving me warnings?" I leaned close, my nose mere inches from the glass. "What's going to happen?"

 **Darkness shall arise. The land drenched in the blood of those closest to you.**

"That's not helpful at all." Slamming my hands on the sink I didn't even bother holding back my slowly building anger. "Give me the truth and don't leave anything out."

 **All will be revealed in due time.** A grin appeared across the reflection's face as its voice started to fade away like an echo. **In due time.**

"...damn it...what does it all mean? Forget it...better get back and have a dance with Kairos. She deserves one since she asked me to this event after all..." Shaking my head I quickly finished up and left, making my way back to the main room. As I was just about to reach the wide opening something caught my attention and I came to a complete halt. It was a for a brief moment but I saw the faint trail of someone making their way across the campus. "What was that?"

"Oh hey Leader." I looked up as Timber greeted me with a grin on his face. "What are you doing here with your mouth open like that? Kairos is inside waiting for you, she looks very anxious and even asked when you'll be back."

"Uh...something came up, something that I feel like I need to check on. Can you stall her for a few? You know, keep her occupied." I pleaded, knowing I might regret my decision at some point or another. "I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"I don't know how long I can do that but you can count on me. If all else fails I can dance with her until you return." Flashing me a smile he disappeared back into the crowd and out of sight.

 _What a great guy, so glad he's on my team._ Smiling to myself I quickly excused myself from the dance, stopped by the dorm room to change out of my heels.

* * *

 _Back at the dance..._

"I think we really needed this." Yang was saying as Ruby walked up to join her. The two of them looked out to see Blake and Sun still dancing while Ren and Nora joined them on the floor not too far away. Even Penny was doing a little jig with two Atlas soldiers stood guard.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed with a head nod. "And you did a great job planning it too."

"Aww, thanks!" Reaching over Yang quickly wrapped an arm around her sister's neck, pulling her close. "It wasn't me though. Weiss did a lot too." Ceasing her struggles Ruby noticed Neptune approaching Weiss and took a seat in the vacant space beside her.

"Timber I know you're lying to me. Where the hell did she go?!"

"I can't tell you...Hey, want some punch?"

"I'm being quite serious!"

"What's going on over there?" Ruby and Yang turned to see a very concerned looking Kairos storming up with Timber scrambling right behind her. "What's up? You look upset."

"It's been a while since Reina disappeared to use the restroom...not very usual for someone like her." Kairos said, keeping her voice low and her eyes darted back and forth. "She hasn't come back but Timber here is trying to cover up for her. As if I can't see through your charade...you really need to work on that."

"...please forgive me..." He replied meekly.

"She might've fallen in the toilet." Yang offered, prompting Ruby to elbow her sharply in the ribs. "I mean...have you checked the restroom?"

"Yeah I have and she wasn't there, she must've left. Now if you two don't mind, I'm gonna go and look for her." With that, the Huntress walked off and disappeared out of sight. Apologizing Timber excused himself and went back to mingle with the other students.

"Well that was something unexpected...But you know, tomorrow's back to work." The blonde brawler sighed as she continued her conversation with Ruby.

Reina left? Where did she go...I should probably follow suit. "Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders with defeat. The sounds of laughter reached their ears and they looked over the rails. "Except maybe that."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha gasped as the crowd parted, revealing Jaune wearing a dress and sneakers. "What are you wearing?"

"Eh, a promise is a promise." He said amidst the laughing of the others, a small sheepish smile on his face. The red-haired Huntress suddenly busted up laughing and wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"Jaune, you didn't have to."

"Hey. An Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me," He held out his hand for her to take. "or do you wanna dance?"

"I...would love to dance." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Ren." Nora said excitedly as the two waltzed off, striking a very dramatic pose. "This. Is. Happening!"

"Wait, what is happening?" He asked before Nora dragged him onto the floor. Together team JNPR performed a synchronized dance number and the audience cheered, whistled and hollered.

"I didn't know you were a dancer." Pyrrha said, smiling at Jaune the entire time. This was hands-down the best night of her life. "You surprise me more and more by the minute."

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune replied.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asked as she and Neptune watched the dance. "You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?"

"Huh? Oh, well...you're lookin' at him." Neptune prompted, forcing the two of them to look back at the happy duo taking the stage. "You've got some good friends looking out for you."

"Looks like everyone here has a dance partner." Emerald spoke as she and Mercury watched from the second level. They avoided mingling with the other students and decided to watch from afar. "No one seems to be missing from the room so you seem to be in the clear."

"How much longer do I have?" A voice spoke through the ear piece, no doubt belonging to Cinder.

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury replied calmly.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." With that Cinder ended her transmission and began to put her plan into action.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Once I felt comfortable in my sneakers and tossed the heels into the wardrobe I stepped out and followed the Aura as closely as possible, keeping my footsteps just as quiet against the concrete. The color that appeared inside my Mind's Eye was so distinct that there was no mistaking who it was and I felt my stomach twist into a knot. The cold air whipped around my face and I soon found myself standing before the CCTS, the very tower I went with Weiss and Timber to receive any information.

"Here?" I mused, tilting my head to the side. The Aura was still clear in my mind so there was no mistaking that I was in the right place. "Why would someone want to come here at this time?"

"Reina!"

"Kyaa!" I couldn't help but unleash a sharp cry before turning to see Ruby standing really close behind me, her nose mere inches from my face. "Ruby! What are you doing here?! How did you find me?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. Why aren't you at the dance?" She put her hands on her hips as if she was interrogating me. "Wait...did you just 'kyaa'?"

"Don't you dare tell the others. This stays between you and me!" I hissed as my face burned up with embarrassment.

"Well it's a little late for that." I turned to see Kairos standing right beside Ruby, her arms crossed over her chest. "I heard it too."

"O-Oh." I scratched the back of my head with a hand. "I guess Timber didn't keep you entertained long enough."

"So why are you out here?" She prompted, still awaiting my answer. I could feel some amounts of anger rolling off her body and that wasn't a good sign. "I want to know why you just ditched me at the dance."

"I-I was gonna come back!" I said, feeling a little hurt by that statement but it was partially true. "Look I'm sorry. I really feel bad about what I did but something caught my attention." I pointed to the tower with an index finger. "I was following a trail and it led me here...it could be another student but..."

"Why would a student be all the way here though?" Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I thought all the students were supposed to be at the dance."

"Then why are we out here? We're students right?" I laughed before getting back to my serious mode. "Well there's only one way to find out and that is to go deeper, deep enough to unravel our mysterious guest."

"You might not be the only one." Ruby was saying as we prepared to enter the giant structure. "I was standing by the doorway and noticed a figure running along the rooftops."

"A figure?" I asked.

"Someone dressed in black...I couldn't really see that far away."

"Wait!" Kairos spoke up and directed our attention to the side. Lying in the flowerbed appeared to be one of the guards that were stationed for the evening. "Someone's definitely not where they should be."

"Better get my weapon..." Pulling out her Scroll, Ruby summoned her weapon locker and held Crescent Rose in her hands. "Ready."

"Lets go." Getting affirmative nods from the two I pushed against the door and we entered. The first thing I noticed that the guards that were supposed to be patrolling the building were no longer there, obviously taken out by the intruder. The second thing that I felt unsettling was the atmosphere, as if someone was watching our every move. "Do you sense anything unusual?"

"Let me check..." Removing her earmuffs and hanging it around her neck Kairos used her Faunus ears to pick up any abnormalities, turning her head ever so slightly so she could scan the whole room. "Nothing here. My guess is the intruder must be in the library terminals."

"There's an elevator here so we can take it up." Hurrying over I pressed the button and we climbed aboard. Ruby already had Crescent Rose in its scythe form while Kairos gripped the handle of her sword tightly. I gently gripped my right shoulder and held my hand there for a few minutes; I was still disturbed by what happened in the restroom but I needed to keep my head in the game.

"Wow, this room wasn't what I expected it to be." The Faunus murmured as we stepped off the platform, listening to the door close and the elevator went back down. "I should come here more often to do homework."

"More guards here." Ruby said, noticing a couple of bodies scattered on the floor. "Who ever did this is quite good." She stumbled a bit and glared at her feet. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Shhh...our guest is here." I held out my arm to stop them from advancing forward. Around us the monitors made their small humming noises but it definitely felt like everyone was holding their breaths. I began addressing the intruder in the room. "There's no need to hide, show yourself." Nothing happened.

"...maybe there's nobody..." Ruby said after a few minutes of waiting.

"No, Reina's right." Kairos growled as her tail flicked back and forth behind her. "That person is here."

"I will not say it again." I called out. "We know you are here." Finally the Aura rose and I could see the faint outline of the intruder walking out to greet us. "There you are."

"You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" No sooner had Ruby spoken, Cinder used what looked like ice Dust to form dangerous looking icicles and sent them our way. "Whoa!" She quickly used Crescent Rose to deflect, twirling her weapon expertly with her fingers.

"Pro dodges!" I somersaulted away as Kairos made a beeline for Cinder directly. Noticing the Faunus, Cinder quickly summoned her own weapon. She quickly crossed them in the shape of an X to block the jab and retaliated with a couple slashes herself. Narrowing her eyes dangerously the Faunus stood her ground and blocked the strikes; she wasn't going to risk blowing up the entire tower if she unleashed her full power so she opted for sword-play instead.

"Why are you holding back?" Cinder asked, smirking at her opponent in a teasing way. "That's no fun. You should always go full-force against your opponents."

"Make no mistake, I actually do want to blow you to smithereens." Kairos jabbed back, her lips curling back into a snarl. "Unfortunately I don't want my account cleaned out if this tower ends up going to ashes."

"Well that's too bad. I thought you'd put much more of challenge than this."

"How dare you!"

"Hyyyyyyyah!" Ruby intervened by slamming Crescent Rose between them, forcing them to separate. Twisting her body in mid-air Cinder attached both blades together to form a bow and summoned her arrows. The fact that she could do that so gracefully blew my mind, our opponent was something we couldn't afford to underestimate.

"It can be a bow as well?!" Kairos quickly got into a defensive stance and slashed away at the projectiles that were sent her way. "What a troublesome weapon!"

"Watch out!" I stepped in and used Aura Shield to reflect the arrow coming in from her blind spot. "Phew, that was close."

 _I never imagined I'd run into her again...well her and the red one so soon._ Cinder mused as she landed in a crouch, lifting her head to gaze at us from behind her mask. _But looks like I was right on the money, she doesn't use any sort of physical weapon._

"Keep on your toes. She's the real deal." Kairos murmured as she stood by my side. "I can't find any flaws in her."

"That's kind of bad, don't you think?" I replied and she just laughed in response.

"That was a nice warm up don't you think? Shall we kick it up a notch?" Cinder asked and without warning my left shoulder exploded into pain.

"Guah!" I grunted as I landed on my back, the arrow embedded deep in my left shoulder and blood already staining my clothes. "It hurts!"

"Reina!" Kairos turned with a look of surprise. _When did she fire that arrow?!_

"Don't look away." Cinder smiled as she disarmed the Faunus with a jab to the wrist. Jumping into the air she nailed a drop kick which sent the girl crashing into nearby monitors. "You're giving me free points here."

"Take this!" Ruby quickly fired bullets which were deflected easily with a simple gesture of a hand.

"I should take care of you as well." Closing the distance between them she and Ruby proceeded to engage in a flurry of blows, Cinder's blades versus Crescent Rose. It was obvious that Cinder had the upper hand and soon Ruby found herself pushed back bit by bit. What she wasn't prepared for was a large wire laying on the floor and her heel tripped over it.

"Waah!" The leader of team RWBY yelped in surprise, tumbling backwards and disappeared behind a desk with a small crash. "Oww! Stupid lady stilts!"

"Why don't you two stay down for awhile? There's someone else here that I hope to have a small chat with..." Knowing that it may take some time for the other two to recover Cinder quickly walked up to where I lay, holding onto my left shoulder with a pained expression. "Poor baby, does it hurt?"

"Arrrgh!" I coughed out, feeling a weight of her foot slam down upon my chest and pushed me deeper into the floor. "Ack!"

"What? Is this all you got?" The woman asked tauntingly, sounding a bit disappointed as she cocked another arrow into her bow and pointed it at my face. "Where's the skills you used against Mercury? I want to see it first hand."

"I knew it had to be you." I replied back through gritted teeth. "There's no mistake, you were with the other two back then."

"Oho? So you do remember who I am." Cinder's mouth curled up into a devilish smile. "I feel very flattered."

"What do you hope to accomplish here?" I questioned, very curious about her motives. "What are you aiming for?"

"If I told you right off the bat then where's all the fun?" She clicked her tongue absentmindedly. "Being the villain is so thrilling because I just love leaving the heroes stumped."

"Reina!"

"Let her go!"

"Don't move!" Cinder ordered sharply, prompting Kairos and Ruby to freeze in their tracks. "Take one step and I won't guarantee her safety. A shot from this range will not miss."

"Damn it..." Kairos growled under her breath, narrowing her eyes at Cinder. "You coward!"

"All's fair in love and war." Cinder replied before the sound of the elevator caught her attention. Noticing this I seized the opportunity to strike her back.

"Aura Palm!" I quickly pressed my right hand against the leg that held me down, setting off a small explosion. Surprised and wincing in pain, Cinder quickly made her getaway just as the elevator door opened to reveal Ironwood.

"What are you students doing here?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitted together in concern and suspicion.

"It's the intruder! We came to stop her!" Ruby said but when we looked back Cinder was long gone. "Rats!"

"She's a sly one that's for sure." Kairos sheathed her sword before standing next to me, her eyes no doubt had been attracted to the arrow still lodged in my shoulder. "Do you want me to pull it out?"

"I mean I could do it myself but I think it'll be better if you do it." I turned my head away. "Be gentle."

"You probably shouldn't." Ironwood advised just as she was about to reach for the shaft. "Let a professional handle it."

"If you mean yourself then be my guest." The Faunus stepped back so Ironwood could take a look. "If you hurt her by making it worse...I'll take you on myself."

"Um guys...you might want to check this out." Ruby's voice caught our attention and we noticed that one of the screens lit up by itself. "Did anyone turn on the power?"

"Nope." Kairos said.

"Not me." Ironwood replied.

"I'm currently bleeding from my shoulder and trying not to die of blood loss." I said in a salty manner, keeping my hand over the wound. "I don't have time to worry about some paranormal activities involving computer screens turning on by themselves."

"This is the only one though and the image on it is quite mysterious."

"What's the image like?" I asked.

"A large black queen chess piece." Ruby replied before tilting her head to the side. "But why a chess piece of all things?"

"It's probably hacked." Kairos said. Noticing that the General was preoccupied with me she quickly pulled out her Scroll and took a picture of the image before it went away.

"Don't you kids worry about it." Ironwood spoke up after giving me a diagnoses. "Get your friend to the nurse and patch that wound up. The arrow's quite deep and I don't want to do anything to mess it up. Whatever happened her tonight needs to stay between us. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" We replied.

* * *

 _Back at the dance..._

Changing into a ballroom gown and ditching her masquerade mask, Cinder alluded the two guards that followed her into the room. After sweeping the room once they left and returned to their post. Releasing a small sigh she quickly made her way over to where Mercury and Emerald were dancing, tapping the Huntress on the shoulder.

"Oh, may I cut in?"

"Of course." Emerald replied without hesitation, stepping back so Cinder could have a dance. Giving Mercury a small smile she excused herself and left the two alone.

"And how's your night been?" Mercury asked as he started to dance, looking deep into her golden eyes. "Not too busy I hope."

"Hmm, a little more..." Cinder thought about it playfully before giving her answer. "...exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly. They'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for." She scoffed before wincing a little, looking down for a brief second. "Ouch."

"What happened to your leg?" Mercury inquired, noticing the small limp Cinder was carrying when she danced. It was so small that it could be overlooked but the silver-haired Huntsman noticed it right away. "You got injured?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." She assured him. "Just a little carelessness on my part."

"...was it because of her?" His eyes narrowed slightly and he couldn't keep the subtle growl from his tone of voice. "You ran into her didn't you? I thought Emerald and I had everyone in our sights...Can't believe we allowed a little rat to escape."

"Mercury, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I promise. Besides it was more than just one rat...there were two more with her."

"I'm really sorry about what had happened."

"You need to let it go Mercury. Don't worry about a small thing like this."

"If you insist..." He replied, giving her a very skeptical look before smiling. "So then, what now?" She smiled back in response.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all...it is a party."


	20. Chapter 20: Field Trip

**A/N** : Chapter 20 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Field Trip**

 _The next morning..._

"They were here...Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood's frantic voice spoke as the Atlas headmaster paced around, shaking his head back and forth. He had a stern expression on his face since the incident at the CCTS tower and it seemed to be stuck in that position.

"We're very much aware of that. Thank you James." Glynda's sharp voice cut in as Ozpin released a sigh, burying his face in his hands. The moment the duo shuffled in he knew there was going to be trouble.

"Oh you're aware? Fantastic!" Ironwood's voice, laced with sarcasm, replied and the two of them continued to banter back and forth. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?"

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Ozpin finally spoke, cutting the other two off and focused on the girl standing a little further away. She had stayed quiet watching the adults banter back and forth with slight amusement.

"Okay, I guess." She replied before chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3...and that Reina heals up after getting shot in the shoulder."

"You have nothing to fear about. Ms. Raylan is going to be well looked after at the nurse's office." said Glynda without missing a beat. "Our nurse is one of the best here in Vale."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you girls did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about." Ironwood clapped her on the shoulder approvingly, giving her a huge grin. "You recognized a threat, took action and did the very best you possibly could."

"Thank you sir." She said with a smile. It's not every day you get a compliment from Ironwood himself.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda added her two cents after Ozpin, giving the young huntress a look. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I...I don't know." Ruby sighed and shook her head. "She was wearing a mask and she never said anything to me in particular, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." The Huntress said after hearing the girl's statements, her eyes calm and calculating behind the glasses.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood spoke up. "It's too early to start pointing fingers."

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible." Ozpin mused, putting a finger to his lip. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something...in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom." Ruby muddled around as she tried to remember some more information. "Although...I feel as though Reina knows something about the girl while they were fighting."

"Oh?" Ozpin's eyebrows arched up with interest. "How so?"

"I don't remember...I fell over my lady stilts so I couldn't hear their interaction clearly. I just have somewhat of a gut feeling." She apologized for not knowing anymore than that.

"I'll ask for a report from her when she's all healed up. Don't want to stress her with that at the moment." Glynda said, getting a head nod from Ozpin. She then turned her attention to Ruby. "I thought you said the intruder never-"

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby." Ozpin cut her off, giving the young huntress a smile. "Why don't you go and spend time with your team and friends? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime." Ruby said as she turned on her heels and began to walk off.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be, discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir."

"Well there we have it." Ironwood spoke up once Ruby disappeared into the elevator. "We send as many troops as we can to the Southeast. Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stands in our way."

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado?" Glynda snapped with irritation, tapping her foot against the floor. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda." Ozpin cut in from where he sat in his chair, waving his hand dismissively to cut their banter.

"Well he does." came the scoffed reply.

"She's right." The head master agreed from where he sat in his chair. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years." Ironwood stated grimly as he peeled himself away from the window and stood in front of Ozpin. "But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-"

"It is not!" Ozpin shot back, standing up and pointing two fingers in his direction. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?"

* * *

 _Medical office..._

I was currently sitting in the medical bay with Cinder's arrow finally pulled out of my left shoulder. I couldn't move around much for fear of irritating the wound. It was a struggle not to cry out every time the wind brushed up against the opening on the way to the nurse's office but I survived...barely.

"All I need to do is disinfect the wound and then you are free to leave." The nurse was saying as she prepared the cleaning ointment. "You're doing exceptionally well, most of the patients I get can't even stay still for at least a minute without crying."

"Here, bite on this." Kairos held out a cloth for me to take. She carried me to the office and stayed by my side throughout the entire ordeal. "It's probably gonna sting."

"Ready?" The nurse asked as I stuffed the object in my mouth, preparing to dab my wound with the cotton ball in hand. Once I felt comfortable I gave her a firm head shake. "Okay. Take a deep breath."

"Mmmmphf! Mmmmmphff!" Tears started to well up in my eyes as excruciating pain exploded from my injured shoulder and I tried to hold myself back from lashing out. My free hand gripped the chair so hard that my knuckles turned white. After cleaning up the wound she proceeded to dress and bandage it.

"There you go, all done! Try not to do anything for awhile and let it heal naturally." She smiled warmly at me and ushered us out of the door. "If something happens such as an infection, come back immediately."

"Of course. Thank you." Kairos replied and we walked back to the dorms shoulder to shoulder. There was a moment of silence before she said, "Was it okay for us to skip out in that meeting with Ozpin? We were also there at the CCTS tower last night."

"I'm sure Ruby got it all situated." I replied with a smile on my face, wiping the last residue of tears from my eyes. "Besides, if she ever needed help I'd get a notification on my Scroll."

"Huh? Our door's open..." The faunus' eyes narrowed on the alert when we approached the room. All senses were on alert in case a fight needed to happen. "Are the boys in there?"

"Only one way to find out. Timber! Efram! You two in here?" I called and stepped in, waiting for a response from either Huntsmen.

"Oh, leader!" Efram's buff body appeared and he gave us a wave. Apparently he just finished up a quick shower since there was a towel wrapped around his lower body. "You're back, thank goodness!"

"Where did you two go after the dance?" Timber asked as he sat up from where he had been laying down in his bed, a book in his hands. "Efram and I looked all over but couldn't locate you so we decided that you'd come back no problem."

"Speaking of which, you left the door open." Kairos pointed to the front entrance with a finger. "Care to explain?"

"Well...Blake kinda came in out of nowhere..." Timber scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and gestured to the giant lump huddling on Kairos' bed. "Like no joke she ran in here like her life depended upon it."

"Uhhh...so why is she in our room?" I asked.

"And she's hissing like an angry cat." Kairos knelt beside the hissing bundle. "Did someone step on you or what?"

"Don't go into our room." The distressed voice of the cat faunus could be heard through the blanket she threw over her head, a pair of yellow eyes were peeping out from underneath my sheets with a threatening glare. "That...thing..." She spat the word like it was trying to kill her. "it must be dealt with accordingly. I don't like it."

"What are you talking about Blake?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. "Who's in your room that you don't like?"

"C'mere Blakey~" Yang called for her partner with laughter laced in her voice. "Don't be a sour puss! Zwei won't bite you!" What she got back in response was a loud hiss followed by a muffled, 'I don't want that beast anywhere near me'. "Ooookay~ But you asked for this!"

"Asked for what exactly?"

"Zwei! Find Blakey!"

"Oh god!" The faunus tightened her grip on the blanket as the sounds of pattering feet caught our ears. The bundle of fur barged into our room and immediately rushed to the bed, barking excitedly. "Go awaaaaay!"

"Well I'll be, there actually is a dog in this dorm." Kairos chuckled as she watched the action with amusement.

"He looks really cute." Timber said as the animal noticed that there were other bodies in the room and made his rounds, sniffing everyone before making his way back to the bed.

"Zwei! Did you find her?" Yang's voice asked and the blonde peaked her head in. Her eyes lit up when she noticed that everyone was in the room. "Oh, you guys are in here! Wow what a party!"

"Hey Yang. Is this perhaps your dog?" I greeted her with my right arm since my left wasn't supposed to move so much.

"Oh he belongs to both Ruby and I." She replied with a grin. "Our dad sent him through the mail!"

"That's amazing...Come 'ere my lil' buddy!" Efram walked over, scooped the dog up in his arms and twirled around like he was the happiest person alive. "He looks like a fighter! I love dogs!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake's voice floated through, prompting some sympathetic guffawing from the boys. "I'm being completely serious here!"

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda's voice spoke over the PA, getting our attention through the whole commotion. "This is important so don't even think about skipping!"

"What are you guys gonna do with him?" I asked as Efram set Zwei down, letting him run back to Ruby who scooped him into her arms as she walked in. "You can't possibly leave him for a week while we're on the field trip right?"

"Yeah, Dad says that he's leaving the island we were raised on for a few days. But the mail he sent Zwei in came with all the food and stuff." Yang replied with confidence. "He'll be fine without us!"

"My mind was still blown that your dad could fit a dog of his size in a tube that small." Weiss commented when she appeared beside Ruby.

"Lets get going otherwise we'll miss Ozpin's speech." Kairos hastily put on a jacket and ushered everyone out of the room. "You coming Ruby?"

"Uh yeah!" She chirped as she carried the dog in her arms and walked in the other direction. "I'm just gonna put this guy in our room for now. I'll meet you all in the theater!"

* * *

 _Amphitheater..._

"Quiet. Quiet please." Glynda spoke as the students filed in, including those that were late and had to squeeze in the back. Near the far corner students were allowed to dump their belongings for the trip so my team and Ruby's decided to put our stuff together so we wouldn't be separated. We ended up standing next to JNPR who greeted us warmly and through my senses, I could 'see' the other new teams standing not too far away. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united." The headmaster began as Glynda walked off to the side. "Mistrel, Vale, Vacuo and Atlas. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself."

"We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with showing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission."

On the far side of the room, a couple of panels and monitors popped up so that students could use. Ozpin continued speaking, "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." As the applause rang out, students began to move about.

"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." Ruby said excitedly. "This is gonna be the best!"

"Yeah!" Yang chimed in enthusiastically. "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night."

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy'." Weiss offered, pointing to a series of machines lined up near the far wall. The four of them walked over just as a guy finished claiming a mission for his team.

"Oh good! Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby announced and Blake added that it was in the southeast so it was a bonus. Getting approvals from the other two, the eager young huntress attempts to register her team only to find out that the mission was unavailable to first-years. "Rats...Fine then. We'll mail ourselves there."

"Well that's one option." Ozpin spoke as the other three girls gave their leader one of 'those' looks. He chuckled before clearing his throat. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you...no...the eight of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

 _Damn it, he saw through our plan!_ Yang, Blake and Weiss all furrowed their brows at his statement. Then they directed their stares to the leader who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _Knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut..._

"Hehehe whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked nervously before something popped into her head. "Wait...Eight? There's only four of us here."

"Why don't team REKT come along with you on this mission?" Ozpin suggested before waving Glynda over. She was currently talking to my team before she noticed him waving her over. Soon all ten of us were standing together in the middle of the room. "The more the merrier. Of course, each team and their team members will receive separate grades."

"But we already got a mission picked..."

"I don't think we can back out of this without approval from the headmaster..."

"We already signed our names on it too..." My team mates grumbled and voice their concerns to him. "Don't you think it'll look bad on our records?"

"Do you think he can handle it?" Glynda questioned, making sure not to spill the name of the huntsman we were shadowing. "I'm concerned about this."

"I'm sure he can handle it. After all, this will push his limits as well since he'll be handling two teams at once." Ozpin smiled in response. "Besides, we have more teams than professors so lets just do it this way. You guys have my approval."

"And Ms. Raylan, I would like your witness report sent to me as soon as possible." Glynda told me and I nodded in understanding. "Perhaps I should push it back since I'm sure you'd be more preoccupied with this mission. Then please send me things a week after this trip."

"Yes Ma'am." I replied.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club sometime ago." The silver-haired huntsman spoke, looking at Ruby from behind his glasses.

"Uhhmm...Uh-well..."

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." Ozpin humored her, knowing that Ruby was probably embarrassed if he nitpicked her too much. "So how about this, instead of waiting for you all to break the rules why don't we just bend them?" Flipping out his Scroll he pressed a few buttons and changed the parameters to allow both Ruby and I to register our teams.

"We won't let you down." Ruby told him after registering her team, stepping to the side so I could register mine. "Thank you Professor."

"Don't thank me for this." Ozpin said before making sure he had our undivided attention. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom do not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory."

 _Wow, he isn't beating around the bush._

 _What kind of encouraging words are those?_

 _Ugh, the pressure is on._

"Oh. Reina come here please. The rest of you can start heading towards the exit." Ozpin made a 'shoo-shoo' gesture with his hand. Giving my hand a small squeeze, my team left along with Team RWBY to pick up our supplies. I stood idly behind with the headmaster who waited until they were out of earshot.

"Yes Professor?" I asked him.

He leans in close and whispered in my ear. "You'll find yourself in a peculiar situation during this mission. I'm curious to see how well you handle it."

"Wha-What? What do you mean by that?" Without another word to explain himself I watched as his aura figure within my mind disappeared, signaling that our discussion was over. _What does that even mean?_ I shook my head to get right of the nagging thoughts and proceeded to head out through the doors. _Never mind, I have a mission to focus on._

* * *

 _Outside..._

Teams filed out and quickly crowed around the entrance of the school, chatter filled the air as they went over their assignments. I shuffled along behind the others, my head lowered in thought. Ozpin's last words still bugged me to no end and I couldn't figure out why. It was definitely foreshadowing something...anything but I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang commented, speaking what everyone was thinking as she folded her arms behind her head. "Kind of depletes the spirit if you know what I mean."

"But it's the truth." Blake countered as she walked beside her partner. "No use beating around the bush. We don't want any false hope."

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby stated cheerfully just as a student rushed past her shouting, "Hey Team CFVY's back!" That got Blake's attention as she spotted someone among the crowd of students. She hurried forward with the rest of us trailing on her heels.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" She asked when she caught up with the person in turn.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi looking out for me." The bunny Faunus replied with a small smile and the tall man behind her smiled in our direction too when his name was mentioned. "We weren't alone, team GTSY was with us as well."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Another team that comes and goes, they're an espionage team that hunts during the night. They've been away like us to various areas but we met up during our mission by chance. That's the leader over there, talking with Coco." Velvet directed our attention to where an average built man with slick back maroon-colored hair was chatting with Coco. He wore an attire similar to that of an assassin. A cape could be seen resting comfortably around his shoulders with it's collar pointing upward.

"Wow, check out the muscles on that guy." Yang smirked playfully, nudging her sister with an elbow. "I wouldn't mind going a couple of rounds with him."

"Yang please." Ruby huffed with annoyance, shooting the brawler a warning glare. "Now's not the time."

"But your mission was supposed to end a week ago." Weiss directed her statement to Velvet, raising one of her eyebrows in curiosity. "What happened out there?"

"N-Nothing happened. It was just, there were just so many." While the teams chatted with Velvet I decided to check out who Coco was talking to. Weaving my way through the bodies I finally arrived at my destination.

"Ah! A fair maiden has graced me with her presence." The man exclaimed when I approached him, sending Coco a mischievous smirk. Scoffing but bidding him a farewell, Coco nodded her head curtly to me before walking back to her team. He then gave me his full attention, "How may I help you, beautiful?"

"Is that how you greet all female huntresses? Don't you think maybe that's cutting it a little too close to someone you barely got to know?" I asked him. He stroked his chin before laughing loudly, drawing a couple of eyes.

"Feisty aren't ya? Listen, I like ya kid. You'll make a great huntress one day!"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm." I smiled softly, hoping that I wasn't blushing at the praise. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out with the other team?"

"Hmm? Oh Team CFVY? Coco and I had a class together and so I decided to catch up with her." He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way and smiled. "They're a great group to hang around with if you ever got a chance. The thing was I didn't even know they were in the area so I was hella surprised! I was just minding my own business with my team when we met."

"So it was just a coincidence?"

"Mmmmhmm. Now I heard that the first years are off on their missions. You will be fine if you just follow your huntsman or huntress that's leading." The man ran a hand through his hair with a huff. "Ah~ Nothing beats tearing Grimm apart limb from limb. What a great day in age to be a huntsman!"

"Eh?"

"Living the life as a huntsman...That is, after all, the sexy way." He struck a dramatic pose and smirked, giving me a wink. "Shooba-doo-wa."

"...I see..." was all I could muster. _This guy just got really weird..._

"Grimsley!" An annoyed voice cut through, interrupting our conversation which I was kinda pleased with. "We need to report to the headmaster or did you forget? Don't make me come over there!"

"Well, I bid you farewell for now. Hopefully our paths will cross again." He lightly kissed the top of my hand and trotted away to where his team was. Soon they disappeared into Beacon and I was left to saunter back to where my team was. They were currently getting a pep talk from Ruby who had a stern facial expression.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." The young girl was saying once I was in earshot. "So clean up your acts and get your game faces on!"

"Right!" Blake said with agreement.

"Besides it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang smiled and that got everybody pumped. "We'll show everyone just how good we are!"

"Well having a little pep cheer now are we? That's new!" That little burst of enthusiasm deflated instantly once we realized who we had. And that was none other than Professor Coffee himself, Oobleck.

"You got to be kidding me..." Weiss mumbled.

"Why hello girls!" He said cheerfully at us. He was dressed as if he was going on a safari and was pretty gung-ho about it. "Oh sorry, guys are here too! Wow Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said I'd have a lot of you kiddos!"

"You were saying Ruby?" I asked trying not to laugh out loud through my teeth. "Not that I mind Oobleck but this should be interesting to say the least."

"My big mouth..." She sighed and deflated. "I should have it sealed shut..."

"Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

 _We're all screwed._


	21. Chapter 21: Search and Destroy

**A/N** : Chapter 21 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Search and Destroy**

 _Outside..._

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss said as we continued staring at the huntsman with a varying levels of facial expressions. The other students around us didn't seem to mind or couldn't care less about our predicament. "You're the huntsman in charge of us?"

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary ladies and gents! Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission." The green-haired professor exclaimed as he paced back and forth in front of us. "I can assure you with up most certainty we will not be establishing a single base of operations."

"Whoop-dee-doo." Kairos muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she said so. "A camping exploration. This will most _definitely_ be fun."

"Rather we will traverse several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself, provided the air course and readied the airship."

"How much coffee did he drink this morning?" Efram whispered loudly enough for us to hear. "He's talking extremely fast that I'm having a hard time keeping up."

"And! It's Dr. Oobleck." He pointed a finger at Weiss and shook it slightly. "I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much. As to how much coffee I had, I had enough to know that this mission is very critical to your very survival!"

"Uhh...sorry?" The heiress replied, looking at Blake confusedly. The faunus mirrored response and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind...schedule." In a blink of an eye he was already zooming across the campus and stood next to the waiting airship. "Lets not dilly-dally!"

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck...okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby trailed off as everyone released a collective sigh of defeat and hopelessness. "Wow this is gonna be great..."

"Save the world?" Nora's peppy voice spoke up and the orange haired huntress of JNPR waltzed in with the rest of her team not too far behind. She was waving an enthusiastic arm in our direction. "You're going on world-saving missions without us?!"

"I mean we're here too..." I stated but Nora continued her dramatic scene without missing a beat.

"I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry?" She leaned into Ren with an accusing look. "That last one's not my fault, though, Ren!" The man turned his back to her and folded his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Sounds exciting, where are ya going?" Jaune asked us.

"Oh just outside the kingdom." Ruby answered.

"Hey! So are we." Nora exclaimed happily, getting a few questioning looks from us. "It's gonna be a whole lot of fun!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained to us with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow's when we'll leave."

"This is basically just us sending you guys off on your trip." Ren added. "Thank goodness we made it in on time."

"Then you can party with us tonight since we aren't leaving till tomorrow either!" Neptune and Sun barged in on our little pow-wow session, goofy grins on their faces. It was nice to see them as well. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"Oooohhhhooooohh!" Jaune let out what appeared to be a moan of delight when he heard those words, you could practically see the little stars dancing around his face. "So cool!"

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk." Sun said, giving us in particular an apologetic look. "So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal."

"Well-"

"Four minutes children!" Oobleck's voice in the distance cut Ruby off, the man was tapping a finger against his watch. "Chop chop! Don't keep me waiting for too long!" The other teams gave us sympathetic glances in return, knowing we'd have a swell time.

"Wish us luck!" With that we parted ways and hopped onto the airship. The blades began to spin and the craft took off into the sky. Since there was a lot more of us the craft was slightly bigger than average however we still had to huddle together and hold on to the straps dangling from the ceiling. My guess was it was easier to perform a landing strategy if we were standing instead of sitting.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang had to talk loudly over the whirring of the blades and the roar of the engine in order to be heard. "Must be the professor appearance..."

"I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussels." Oobleck replied as he stood next to Weiss who gave him an expression I couldn't read.

"Like the mushroom?"

"Those are truffles." Blake said when Ruby asked.

"Like the sprout?"

"Those are brussels." Yang answered this time.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment."

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss questioned, getting lost in the huntsman's speech.

"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society." Oobleck exclaimed. "And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager."

"And that means...?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. But, it is also the location of one of the kingdoms greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn right?" I asked.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale." Yang nodded. "But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

 _Overrun by Grimm huh...Is that why Ozpin gave me that warning?_ I mulled over the thought and unconsciously placed a hand over my right shoulder, brushing against the mark that laid underneath the cloth. It pulsed a couple of times before falling silent and my brows furrowed with concern. _I got a really bad feeling about this..._

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck's voice cut through my inner thoughts and I shook my head to clear any negativity.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake commented, getting the huntsman's approving look.

"The only thing that'll remain as a reminder will be this mission once it's over..." Kairos grumbled, prompting me to elbow her in the ribs. She's was a bit...disappointed to having Oobleck as the leader but deep down she knew she couldn't wallow on the thought for long. The most important thing now was to show him just how capable the team was as successful huntsmen and huntresses.

* * *

 _Southeast Quadrant..._

Once the airship dropped us off we were greeted the sight of an abandoned ghost town, definitely something I wasn't expecting to see. Tumbleweeds everywhere and old worn out building structures. It was kind of ...unsettling to say the least but that just added to the suspense. The amount of dust being thrown into the air thanks to the breeze gave the sky a little yellow color.

"Ladies and gents, you still may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntsman and as a huntress has begun." Oobleck took a sip of coffee from his thermos as we stood around him. "From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" We replied in a loud voice.

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"Yikes!" She yelped, flinching back from his sudden outburst. "But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...so I didn't." The rest of us gave him one of those 'She's got a point there' kind of looks.

"She's not wrong." Oobleck muttered before clearing his throat. "Very well Ruby leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return. No worries, it'll be safe."

"But I-whaa!"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-" A shuffle from the parcel stopped Oobleck's rant and Zwei popped his head out. The dog panted excitedly as he surveyed his surroundings, taking in all sorts of smells and people scents.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered, knowing all of our eyes were on the small creature. He barked at his master's command.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck quirked an eyebrow. Then he exploded. "Genius!"

"What?" The rest of us looked at him as if he popped a screw loose. He quickly scooped Zwei in his arms and twirled around, knocking Ruby over.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound." Oobleck spewed, holding the dog up like a trophy. "Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"Ruff!"

"Well he's taking it very well."

"Who knew Oobleck was a dog lover..."

"That wasn't the reaction I was looking for but I'd take it."

"I'm a genius!" Ruby exclaimed, getting all sorts of reactions including a couple of chuckles. Yang and Weiss both face palmed in unison while Blake looked unamused. "What?"

"So, what are your orders doctor?" The cat faunus asked, putting a stop to the foolish acts.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" He dropped Zwei, eliciting a yelp from the animal. "As you have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior."

 _Here we go..._ I steeled myself for a barrage of facts. _This is gonna be even worse than a one hour lecture..._

"One of which being, Grimm."

"...did he just..." I was just as baffled as everyone else. "Did he just make a pun?"

"Nope. Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards for us at this very moment." When we turned a Beowolf casually walked across the street and we got our weapons ready. "Stop. There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So what now?" Ruby asked. Obviously we were all ready to smack it but we had to listen to his orders and he told us to stop.

"We can't let it run away right?"

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked in a monotonous voice, getting a few nods from Efram and Timber as they thought the exact same. "It better not be years cause I don't have much to spare..."

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months- and there's the whole pack." More Beowolves soon made their presence known as they crawled out from behind the building, following the first one we laid our eyes upon. Their lips were pulled back and they constantly made growling noises.

"Wow, that was a fast reaction." Kairos spoke. "And they came as if you summoned them. Good going Professor."

"What?" Weiss gawked as if she hadn't seen a Grimm horde so massive.

"And now they've seen us."

"What?!"

"And now they've seen us!" Oobleck yelled when the Schnee heiress continued to question everything.

"Then tracking is out of the question...right?" Ruby asked.

"What's the plan then?!" Yang added as a couple of the wolves charged forward.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck commanded. After ordering Zwei to cover his ears, Ruby stared off with a couple rounds, shooting the creatures with deadly accuracy. Each girl from RWBY split up, tackling their own small pack of wolves with their weapons.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Ride 'em lil doggies!" Efram yelled as he twirled his trident around, smacking Grimm left and right. "Wow, I should work out more often. These guys are great warm ups!"

"Keep my eyes on the target..." Timber whispered as he held his weapon confidently and pulled his arm back. The thin string could be seen within his fingers and after taking a deep breath he released it. The energy bolt soared through the air, incinerating the small amount of wolves in a flash. "Phew...and that's that." He turned just in time to see a lone wolf stalking Weiss from behind; the heiress was too occupied to notice. Changing the form of his weapon he pulled his whole arm back and let it fly. "Weiss look out!"

"Huh? Waaah!" She yelped and ducked as the weapon soared overhead, knocking the wolf back while it decided to pounce. It tumbled and shook its head, pulling his lips up before getting smacked again. "Hey Timber! I thought your bow wasn't a boomerang!"

"It can be!" The boy shouted as he caught his weapon, shooting out a normal looking arrow to kill the creature. "I never said it couldn't!"

"...You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Weiss scoffed, watching a grin form on his face.

"C'mon! Is that all you got?" Kairos called as she threw herself into the fry, shooting Grimms before changing her weapon's form and slashed through flesh. Corpses of Beowolves laid by her feet with their tongues sticking out of their mouths. Releasing a humph she looked around for more opponents to fry.

"Don't celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many!" Oobleck called as more, hearing the commotion, can running in. "And I told you so."

"I got this!" Summoning an Aura Sphere within my hand I jumped straight into the air. Narrowing my eyes I picked a point within the massive moving dots and dove for it. That's when something strange occurred. The Beowolves parted just before impact so my attack reduced the ground into dust but continued moving forward, oblivious to my presence. "What the-?"

"Huh? Her attack didn't go through?" Kairos watched with confusion. "I know for sure she never misses..."

"But look closely!" Yang pointed with a finger. "It's like they don't even want to deal with Reina herself. Almost like they don't want to harm her."

"How is that possible? Are you implying that those mongrels have brains?!" Weiss snapped, flicking some blood and fur off her weapon. "It's not like she's Queen of the Wolves or something!"

"Doesn't matter right now, we have to get rid of this batch before the next one comes!" Kairos roared. "We're almost out of energy as it is!"

"My attack...it didn't hit them...Hey! Come back here!" I cried out as the creatures ignored me, running straight for the others but didn't once look back at me. It was like I was invisible to them. "Damn it...!" Every time I moved to attack, the Beowolves continued to dodge or avoid me; running around, somersaulting over my head. I was getting more and more frustrated, knowing that Oobleck would send me back to Beacon if this continued further.

"Well done group." The green-haired professor spoke once everything had been cleaned up and everyone except me was panting with exhaustion. "Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal activity or operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!"

"Hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action." Yang spoke up. "Like fighting or at least helping us fight?"

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity." He responded before turning to face us. "Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism girls and boys. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination."

"You okay?" Kairos asked. I was silently looking at my right hand and plodding along behind, watching the aura shift around in my mind. "What happened back there?"

"I don't know..." I muttered. "The wolves...it was like they knew to avoid me, to avoid engaging in battle. I don't understand."

"It was pretty weird. Even I was confused." She nodded her head in agreement.

 _How can I prove to be a good huntress...if my enemies won't fight and take me seriously!?_ "Fuck!" I slammed my palm against a nearby building in frustration. All the pent of emotions exploded and the blast ripped the building off the ground. It flew a couple feet away before crashing, sending a huge plume of smoke into the air. The others jumped at the loud sound or the shaking of the ground and looked in my direction.

"Reina, keep your emotions in check! We don't want to alert anything else in the area!" Oobleck chastised me.

"Yes sir." I mumbled sulkily. "Sorry."

"Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah." Yang spoke after sharing a look with Weiss. "O-Of course!"

"Hmm..." Oobleck's eyebrows knitted together but he continued walking as if nothing happened. For the next several minutes we were continuously hounded by Beowolves and nothing more. I learned that the same thing occurred where all the Grimms avoided me and went after the others. It was infuriating.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

"Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked out of the blue. We were resting for awhile to catch our breath after fighting...well the ones that were capable to whack Grimm around.

"Huh?" The blonde huntress turned to face him and address his question. "Well, to fight monsters and sav-"

"No, that's is what you do, I want to know why you do it." He stopped her and emphasized his question of why. "The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker." She replied. "I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know?"

"I see." He nodded before leaving her to her devices and questioned the next huntress of Ruby's team. "And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee." Weiss replied after impaling a Beowolf in the chest. She looked over to see the professor scratching some sort of notes in a notebook. "I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting." Hopping off the ledge he followed Blake as she casually fired shots at mini Grimm Nevermores. She released a sigh and sheathed her weapon, gazing around with golden eyes on full alert. "And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing." She replied. "Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well, how?"

"I...uh." At this she stumbled and mumbled around, formulating her thoughts that were jumbled up within her mind. Seeing his answer Oobleck left to let her dwell on the question. "I don't know..."

The last one, Ruby was busy taunting Zwei by putting a roasted turkey on top of Crescent Rose. The dog barked excited and even did a back flip. When Oobleck showed up she hastily put her weapon away and looked innocent.

"Sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going?"

"No, I believe that will have to do for today." Oobleck announced before looking up towards the sky. "It's going to be dark soon."

"Uuf!" Yang grunted when he threw the large bag in her direction without warning. "I could've used a heads up next time you throw something my way."

"You three, set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures." Oobleck turned to face them with a knowing smile. "You four, go and search for either food or start and make a fire. Get comfortable, it's gonna get chilly."

"Build a fire?" Kairos looked up at the word and smiled. "I call dibs."

"If it's anything like that time you almost blew up the kitchen with Nora we might need to reconsider that. Ow!" Timber rubbed the back of his head when the girl hit him with a fist. "I was joking!"

"In the meantime, Ruby and I will secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." On that note, the two of them left leaving the rest of us to go about our business with no room to complain.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

I leaned against the far wall of the building, arms folded and a bitter expression on my face. All day we have been wandering around and I haven't killed a single Grimm. Zero. Nada. It was upsetting and I couldn't understand why. My fingers curled and uncurled by my side but I hardly paid attention to it.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang's voice caught my attention and I listened in to the conversation. Ruby's team were huddled around the fire while my team members stood along side them. "It doesn't make sense to me somehow."

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time." Blake's voice followed as she looked at her partner. "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"That's not what I meant." Weiss spoke up getting a few heads to turn. "Earlier, about, upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, no me too." Yang agreed before glancing down at the ground. "I mean, I don't know."

"I don't know either." Blake added, looking very concerned. "I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked, looking around at the forlorn expressions on their faces.

"I wonder what Oobleck told you three but don't worry too much about it." Efram said as he grabbed a few provisions from the bag, separating them out rationally. "Wow...look at this grub!"

"You only think about eating don't you?" Kairos chuckled as she cleaned her weapon with a cloth.

"Not true! I think about other things..." He replied hotly. "Just right now, eating seems to be the best option!"

"A textbook campfire." Oobleck zoomed in, lighting up the mood a little. "Perfect!"

"Fire!" Ruby gasped as she walked in with Zwei on her heels. She knelt down and held her hands out. "Sssooo...warm..."

"Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a long day ahead of us bright and early!" Oobleck scurried around shouting orders. "We'll need everyone to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?"

"I'll do it." I spoke up and made my way to the opening where I could see the broken moon in the sky. "I'm not tired anyway."

"I can do it as well." Ruby spoke up and followed after me. She paused when Yang pulled her aside to whisper something in her ear. After exchanging words with her sister she bid her team mates good night and sat opposite of me. Within my mind I could see the others positioning themselves around the fire: Yang, Efram, Weiss, Timber, Blake and Kairos in that particular order.

"The Grimm are restless." I mused as we listened to the distant howling. "Just like us I suppose."

"You've been looking sad all day today." Ruby said. "No frowning."

"What do you think?" I asked her as Zwei curled up next to her. "Even if I attacked them they didn't seem interested with what I was doing. In the end I don't think I was able to prove anything to Oobleck."

"Don't worry about it." She placed a hand over mine and gave it a small squeeze. "Tomorrow's going to be better for sure." I smiled at her before the pulsing from my shoulder started up and I winced slightly. Thinking that she hurt me she removed her hand quickly. "A-Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I replied, waving my hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it." I placed a hand over my shoulder and thought some more. _Weird...my mark hasn't been giving me trouble...why would it start now?_

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." Ruby commented, causing the two of us to look up. "So white and always shining bright."

"Yeah...you're right." I smiled gently, taking my mind off the weird sensations. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Not too far away a pack of Beowolves watched the ruins with their beady red eyes. Their claws scraped against the ground impatiently and their tails moved back and forth behind them. One by one they lifted their heads to chant:

 _The curse...has arrived. The Great One shall not be harmed. Destroy everything around the Great One. We must help the Great One...towards revival and awakening. Everything will be done...in the name of the Great One._


	22. Chapter 22: Mountain Glenn

**A/N** : Chapter 22 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Mountain Glenn**

 _Vale..._

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?" Ironwood had been staring out into the distance as the sound of Glynda's voice caught his attention before the clicking of her heels against the pavement. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the huntress.

"Arm was acting up." He replied and tapped the appendage lightly as he said so. "It's been happening for awhile now. Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Ah, of course. So, logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda huffed before casting her fellow comrade a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have." Ironwood told her as an aircraft flew across their line of sight, its outline lit up thanks to the lights of the city just beyond a body of water. "I just...I can't help but feel...like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." Glynda replied to which her male comrade snorted with disbelief.

"That makes it worse. I refuse to believe that a man I've trusted for so long would act so...passively."

"You're a good person, James." Glynda placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable." Then she huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it."

"Hmm..." Ironwood mused as he took in her words carefully.

"Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack." The blonde huntress continued speaking, removing her hand from his shoulder and putting it by her side. "And I think that's something worth remembering."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The shuffling noise outside signaled the presence of a lone Grimm but it didn't bother coming too close to the camp so I left it alone. The moon was still up in the sky radiating its luminescence and I found it rejuvenating, almost rewarding to say the least. It's been awhile since I actually took a moment to stop and enjoy the space around me.

 _And once my eyes are back to what they once were...I'll be able to see everyone's smiling faces._ I curled my fingers into fists, making a dedicated promise to myself. _No doubt about that!_

"Some night this is..." Ruby sighed as she watched the Beowolf through the cross-hairs of her scope. She looked over her shoulder to see the rest of our pow-wow sleeping by the campfire and Oobleck himself was perched on a high beam, his hat resting sideways on his head. "They seem peaceful."

"The night has blessed us and the weather seems calm." I commented, leaning back against the post and took a deep breath. "I wish it could stay this way forever."

"You make it sound like you've never experienced this kind of thing before." Ruby inquired with interest. I smiled at her and sighed. "Reina? I'm curious to know your story...you know, your childhood and the sorts. What made you want to become a Huntress?"

"When the time comes..." I placed a hand on her shoulder and released a calming sigh. "I promise to reveal everything. But for now, lets just enjoy this."

"Alright then." She agreed. Meanwhile, the others have already made themselves comfortable and were almost fast asleep. Kairos had left the embers burn a little longer, making sure everyone was comfortable with the temperature. She didn't want to smother it out immediately, something about watching the flames dance sent a soothing feeling through her own body.

Timber had his back towards the flames while Efram slept on his back, arms raised across his eyes to block out some of the light. Blake herself settled to laying on her side facing the open fire and Weiss herself opted to sleeping on her back, arms draped across her stomach. Overhead Oobleck rested and had some sort of smile plastered on his face.

"Blake?" Yang, unable to sleep for a while with a lot of thoughts running amok in her head, whispered her partner's name. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." The Faunus replied without opening her eyes, the ears underneath her bow twitched when she picked up Yang's voice. "What is it?"

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress? Like...what as he trying to say?" Yang glanced up at the ceiling and sighed, placing both hands behind her head. She normally wasn't bothered by questions professors throw at her but Oobleck's definitely got under her skin. It actually made her think really hard about her choices.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake replied, turning her head to actually stare at her battle partner. "Can't blame a professor who wishes to know what students are doing."

"Ya think?"

"...no." There was a pause before Blake answered, indicating that she was also having thoughts about Oobleck's intentions. "No I don't." A sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she asked if the heiress was awake as well, hoping to get some more input.

"Well I am now." came the grumbled response, her voice laced with a mild bite that caused Yang to flinch. The Schnee heiress managed to get comfortable before the sounds of chatter reached her ears. "Talking in such a small proximity is bound to wake others up."

"Sorry."

"Great, that means we're all awake."

"But this is actually a good thing because we can get to know each other a little more and understand one another." Kairos spoke calmly, shifting around so that she laid on her stomach. Her arms were neatly folded into a makeshift pillow. "Right now we're just a bunch of friends on a mission."

"Going back to what Yang was saying about Oobleck..." Weiss took a deep breath before continuing. "When I told him I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant every single word. But...it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a...moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake commented.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right!" Weiss sat up to look pointedly at her teammate, holding back a retort. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed a damn thing. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Pleased with what she said she laid back down with a huff.

"Sounds like the Schnees have had bad blood with Faunus over the years." Kairos stated, getting a confused look from the cat faunus laying beside her. "I wasn't aware that this had been going on."

"You weren't? The White Fang and their fight against Schnees is quite common, all faunus' should know a little bit about it."

"Yeah...everyone but me apparently." Kairos spoke, fixing her gaze on the campfire. "My adoptive family hid information about it from me when I was young, didn't want the news of uprising and revolution to detour from my studies. To them, such things were considered 'taboo'. "

"Adoptive family?" Blake questioned the girl, one of her eyebrows cocked upward in surprise. "You weren't raised by your own parents?"

"I don't really know or remember my parents too well. They left minimal impact as I grew up. Over time my memories of them become hazy so I focus more of my energy with my new family." She released a small chuckle before giving Blake a weary smile. "I'm not as strong willed as you are Blake. Because of the taboo I've learned to hide my identity. These muffs that I wear to conceal my Faunus traits...were made by my adoptive younger sister. Her name was Ingrid. But then something happened and the bond between us was severed and in the end I enrolled for Beacon without hesitation."

"But what happened to yer sister?" Efram asked softly. "The family must've been worried about the quick decision..."

"Believe me when I say this but I hardly doubt they shed a single tear...especially for someone like me." Kairos told them. "Sorry...maybe I'll explain more but for now, just know that I had to get out of there."

"All my life I fought for what I thought was the right thing." Blake sighed almost in defeat, turning onto her back so she could stare up at the ceiling. "I had a partner...named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be...not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy...What will I-?" Her voice began to crack as she held back threatening tears. "How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out..." Yang said softly. "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time!"

"Then just take things one day at a time, one step at a time." Timber offered. "My mom always told me that it isn't good to take on more than you can handle. It's better to do a job well instead of taking a lot of jobs but result in a mediocre performance."

"When you learned that I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran." Blake confessed, holding her hands close to her heart. "When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...Semblance...represents that. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang commented once silence drifted down upon them. She rolled over onto her stomach with a small smile. "I've just gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a huntress...not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure."

"So you're basically a thrill seeker huh?" Kairos thought about it and smiled. "That's a lot better than struggling through for a purpose you know you may not achieve in the end. To be free like you Yang sounds heavenly."

"I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that." Yang glanced over to where Ruby and I were still on look out before resting on one arm. "I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said: ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything in return."

"Even when she couldn't fight? That's some drive she has." Timber said. "I'm impressed."

"Yup, even without the ability to fight she knew that's what she wanted to do." Yang nodded her head with agreement. "That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"She's still just a kid though." Weiss sat up again with a worried expression on her face. "Two years younger than us."

"Three years for me." Efram scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm only 18."

"One year difference for me." Timber added.

"Okay so the age difference between all of us are minimal so there's no need to get agitated over this." Blake said as she sat up as well. "She's not any younger than the rest of us. We're all kids in the grand scheme of things."

"Well...not anymore." Yang huffed nonchalantly. "We're on our first mission as huntsmen and huntresses. We better start acting like adults. Out here in the middle of a war zone, armed to the teeth with Grimm just around every corner..."

"It's the path we chose to walk as individuals." said Kairos. "We're in charge of our own life, to do as we please and owning up to the responsibilities and consequences."

"It's a job." Weiss countered, her voice sounded like she was berating a couple of prepubescents. "Be serious here."

"Weiss so serious?" Timber chuckled, getting the others to join in as the heiress hit him with her fist. "Ouch!"

"Looks like someone's been spending a little too much time with Yang..." She scowled, giving the blonde dagger eyes before clearing her throat. "Like I was saying, we all have this romanticized vision of being a huntress or huntsmen in our heads. But at the end of the day...it's a job to protect the people."

"People who you hope appreciate you putting your life on the line." Kairos stated almost forlornly. "But...it's okay. Not everything can go the way you plan."

"Reality hurts, I agree but that's what it means when we took this path." Weiss said. "We have to prioritize whatever we want to come in second."

"By the way...I'm not sure if you guys have ever introduced your weapons." Yang said out of the blue, getting curious glances from the others. "Ruby always love talking about weapons and I'm sure you guys have seen our weapons in battle since we spend so much time together. However I don't think we've been introduced to your weapons yet."

"You know come to think of it..."

"Yang's got a point for once..." Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll go first. I've always wanted to present my precious baby!" Efram smirked before sitting up to be comfortable. Reaching over he grabbed the shaft of his weapon and held it out in front of him with the pointed ends facing the sky. "Arcturus is its name and I created it myself while I was at sea."

"How in the wide world of Remnant were you able to craft a trident out in the middle of a massive body of water?" Weiss questioned. "How did you get the tools necessary for such a task?"

"When there's a will there's a way." He grinned broadly, watching the heiress roll her eyes at the cliché saying. "Ain't nobody tellin' me what I can or cannot achieve. I'm mighty impressed myself mind you. I couldn't stop twirling above my head before arriving at Beacon."

"You came to Beacon...with a weapon you made...while sailing in the sea?" Weiss asked, feeling the back story a little strange. "That sounds a bit...absurd. I can't seem to wrap my head around it."

"Don't worry about it, most of it was a lie anyway! I'm just pulling all yer legs!" Efram threw his head back in laughter as the rest of them just sighed or shook their head in disbelief. "The thing is, I picked this weapon up while I was making my way around the beach, I patrol around my town and pick up trash and stuff that are carried in by the waves. So one day I happened to stumble across this thing. It looked like rubbish with all the seaweed around it but I took it home, modified it and low and behold, its become my most trusted companion!"

"This is Berzelius." Timber followed suit once his teammate had finished and held out his bow with one arm, letting the light from the fire illuminate the strange designs etched along the surface. "It's my family heirloom passed down from generation to generation, from father to son. Apparently my ancestor claimed that the weapon was a gift from the heavens above. Not many people were favored to draw the strings but my family happened to be the chosen one. Thus it became tradition and I inherited it from my grandfather. You see, the power skipped my dad and fell onto me."

"Was your dad angry when he realized he'd been passed?" Yang asked and the boy shook his head.

"Nope. Although he was a bit upset when he heard the news but he and my mother knew I would have to leave the nest at some point and what better way than to be gifted by the deities? So they wished me the best of luck and allowed me to venture out on my own, ultimately landing in Beacon."

"What's interesting is that it doesn't appear to have a gun component to it." Blake commented as she looked at the weapon. "How peculiar..."

"Even if it isn't a gun he made up for it by throwing it like a fucking boomerang." Weiss said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"I'm not very good with a gun." He explained as an embarrassed blush started creeping up the side of his neck. "I've been good at archery so I incorporated that into the weapon. Sometimes gun shots scare me if they're very loud."

"Lancelot is my weapon's name." Kairos gestured to the sword leaning against the wall. "I can also separate it to form my dual rifles to handle long-range hits. But I focus myself more in its sword mode since I love close quarter fighting. That weapon was the last gift from my actual parents, my adopted parents said they found me with the weapon and no note attached. Since then I spent my time learning sword styles and got very good at it. There's no other weapon I'd use besides a sword."

"And what about Reina?" Weiss jerked her chin over to where I was talking with Ruby. The leader of RWBY was chatting away while I nodded my head now and then, indicating that I was listening to whatever she was rattling on about. "I don't think I've ever seen anything physical like a weapon in her hands when she attacks. She just uses...uh what did she call it? Aura?"

"It must be a family thing." Kairos replied thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side. "I heard of a family that rarely uses weapons like the rest of us but instead they bear some kind of a mark to channel their semblances through. Each mark is different from person to person but I haven't seen our leader's mark yet. It's like she's trying hard to avoid that kind of topic."

"Why would she do that? You know, keeping things away from you all...Isn't she your leader?" The heiress pressured a bit. "Aren't you all at least a bit curious to know the secrets she may be hiding?"

"Yes we're curious but it's also wise to respect her personal needs." Efram said gently. "If she doesn't wanna talk about it, we won't force her to speak. I'm sure our leader will talk about it when she's ready."

"Uh, yeah you're right...sorry." Weiss hung her head slightly. "I shouldn't be so pushy. But I hope she comes around to trusting us with her secrets."

"Anyways...it's getting late." Blake said before releasing a large yawn. "Let's get some shut eye. We have a lot of things to accomplish by morning."

* * *

 _After a few hours..._

Ruby and I were soon released from our watch duty, switching out with Yang and Efram. I took over his mat while Ruby slept where Yang was with Zwei curled up next to her. Yang and Efram made small talk before taking up their positions. Throughout my sleep I had this horrible feeling conjuring in the pit of my stomach. It felt like a large stone just settled inside and I was uncomfortable.

"Augh...Zwei." I heard Ruby's voice and slowly the aura of red flashed within my mind, disappearing out of sight.

 _Where's she going at a time like this?_ I wondered and slowly hoisted myself onto my knees. Within my mind I could see the outline of my sleeping comrades as well as the two outlines of our watchers, their backs towards me at the moment. _Perfect._ Slipping out carefully I followed the red aura like thread before my ears picked up something else.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I dunno...a Beowolf or something...Could've sworn it came from that direction..."

 _Huh? White Fang lackeys?_ I crouched down behind a worn down building and two new auras popped up within my Mind's Eye, both indicating White Fang soldiers who were arguing among themselves. _What are they doing here?_

"Lets just wrap up this patrol and then head back to base." One of the irritated ones spoke to his companion. "I don't understand why we were the ones chosen for this lame job."

"Sucks for us huh...At least the pay isn't too bad..."

 _So something is here that's getting their interest. But what...? Fuck!_ I snarled suddenly and gripped my right shoulder tightly. The mark underneath my fingers pulsed at a rapid pace, sending warmth throughout my entire body. _Alfheim...why the hell are you' acting up again?_ Calming my nerves and feeling the searing warmth fade away I sensed that Ruby had begun to move as well, following the two guards from before. I hurried after her, keeping my steps as light as possible.

"Did they go in yet?" Ruby's hushed voice reached my ears as the girl held Zwei up, the dog's head peaking out from behind the corner. "One bark means 'yes'."

"Bark!" Zwei spoke once the gate to some area beyond my sight sealed shut.

"Oh, this is it! This is it!" She said excitedly and quickly fished out her Scroll from her pocket. Dialing some numbers she waited anxiously for her teammates to pick up but soon realized that it was low battery. "Oh man...uh..."

"Ruby!" I hissed, making her jump a few feet into the air. "What are you doing snooping out here?!"

"I could be asking you the same question!" She fired back, making sure her voice was low. "Almost gave me a heart attack...Anyway, we have to get the others!" Taking the lead we tried to walk back when the ground below her feet gave way. With a yelp she disappeared from my sight and I felt as though my heart skipped a beat.

"Shit! Ruby!" I ran over to see her gripping tightly to the ledge with Zwei in her arms. "You okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine!" She breathed before throwing Zwei to safety, the dog landing close to where Crescent Rose lay. "Give me a minute!" As soon as she tried to move the ground started to break faster. "Oh no...!"

"I gotcha!" Lunging forward I grabbed onto her outstretched hand just as she had let go. "Hang on, I'll pull you up..." The sound of more rocks cracking underneath my feet and I glanced down with a frown. "Bad idea..."

"Reina you have to get the others!" She pleaded, looking at me with terrified eyes. "Please let go!"

"No!" I shouted back, gripping her hand tightly to show that I will never leave her side. "I won't do it!" The cracks became more prominent as I struggled to lift her out. "I'll take you back with me! We'll go back together!"

"Reina..." Ruby's eyes widened with horror and quickly shouted, "Zwei! Go get everyone!"

 _C'mon...c'mon..._ I strained and took a tiny step back. At that instant everyone gave way and the two of us suddenly plunged into the darkness. Zwei's barks could no longer be heard and soon solid ground rushed up to meet us.

"Ouch. That was some fall huh?" Ruby winced when she blinked the stars out of her eyes and sat up slowly. She had landed on her back so lucky her. As for me I actually landed on my face so it took me a few minutes to regain my bearings. "Where are we?"

"Did we fall into some kind of pitfall trap?" I groaned after making sure I didn't break anything. She helped me to my feet and we glanced around. There didn't seem to be any sign of life forms but based on the jagged outlines I deduced we ended up in some underground ruin. "Well this seems a little homey don't you think?"

"Ugh, and there's no way to go back the way we came." Ruby announced. "How are we gonna get out now?"

"Freeze!" The two of us turned around to see two White Fang members pointing their guns at us. A glowing light behind them indicated a secret passageway but we were concerned about weapons pointed to our faces. "Don't move!"

"Where the hell did these two runts come from?"

"Reina...there's a ledge behind us." Ruby whispered when we began to back up. She almost fell when she couldn't feel solid ground underneath her foot and looked over, taking in the considerable drop into account. "There's no place for us to run to. And I don't have Crescent Rose with me..." She had reached behind her for her weapon only to feel nothing, the weapon was still above ground near the hole.

"You two are a long way from home." One of the soldiers snarled. Marching over he reached out to grab Ruby by the arm and squeezed tightly. "Come with us!"

"Hey!" She snapped and struggled in his grip, managing to wiggle free. "Hands off!" Snarling she balled her fist and threw a punch however the soldier was unfazed when her attack connected with his toned body. In fact he was highly amused by her attempt to hurt him.

"Hmph!" He just blocked another punch that was aimed for his face before socking her with a right hook, getting a yelp to escape her lips as she crashed to the ground. "Don't even waste your time little brat."

"Ruby!" I knelt beside her, pulling her into my arms as the two turned their attention to me. She had a dazed look on her face so there was no way she'll be able to fight. "How dare you..."

"Don't make a fuss and just come with us." The man ordered, getting annoyed that his orders were being ignored. "Otherwise I won't go easy on you."

"Rrrrrrrrrrahhhhhh!" Covering both hands in Aura I swiped at him, feeling satisfied when I snagged onto his uniform and slashed right through. The blood roared in my ears and my instincts to protect my friend took over. Something primal from within was on the verge of being let loose. _I'll make him pay for hurting Ruby!_

"What the hell?!" He cried, stumbling back in shock as shreds of fabric fell to the ground. He looked down to see three large marks going diagonal down his shirt and growled. "She has that kind of power?!"

"I got her, don't worry about it." The other one spoke and started to fire. The bullets ricochet off the shield as I rushed at him, knocking the weapon out and pinning the guy to the ground. His eyes widened with fear as I raised an arm, ready to stab him without any mercy. "Shit! A little help here would be great about now!"

"Hey." I turned my head at the voice, noticing the first soldier holding Ruby up and had his weapon pointed to her skull. "Let him go. Or else."

 _Ruby..._ I hesitated when I noticed how I had left her defenseless, wrestling with my emotions and ultimately decided to obey the order. I stood down, letting the other soldier scramble back to collect his weapon.

"Hehe...that's a good girl." After bashing the butt of his weapon to knock the younger huntress out he strode towards me. "Ah ah, don't even think of retaliating, I'm in charge here." He spoke when he noticed my body tensing up. Leaning down his face was mere inches from mine and he was smiling. "If you even think about defying me..." With a strong kick he sent me crashing into the wall and there was nothing I could do about it. "...you are in a world of hell."

"Gaaghh..." I coughed, one arm wrapped around my stomach were his foot connected. I slowly rose up, feeling the anger burn within me but I knew I was in a tight spot. Blood dribbled down from a cut lip but I soon stood on my two feet and glared angrily at him.

"So you still want to go a round?" The man chuckled before tilting his head. "Hey, go and point your weapon at the other brat. This one won't do anything if she knows what's good for her."

"You dirty bastards." I growled, watching the white aura of a soldier kneel beside the red one. "How dare you fight dirty!"

"That's some mouth on you..." My opponent spoke, getting my attention as he cracked his knuckles loudly. "You won't be saying bad things about the White Fang when I'm through with you." I did nothing to defend myself as the rains from his fists collided with my body. What's even worse he cornered me against the rugged walls and continued to beat the shit out of me, his mouth twisted into a wide smirk with each strike he lands. His fists were soon coated with my blood but that just egged him on more and more. The sounds of flesh being hit repeatedly resonated throughout the area but other than that, nothing stirred.

"Don't you think that's enough?" The other soldier suddenly asked after he had enough watching the thrashing. He hadn't spoken up because he knew his buddy wanted to have his fun but after awhile he began to feel sympathetic towards me. "Look she hasn't even raised her hands against you when you ordered her to."

"Huh? What did you say?" The guy looked over nonchalantly, holding my head up by entangling his fingers in my blood-matted hair. "You're telling me to stop? No way this is way fun!"

"Gah!" I coughed out as he slammed his fist into my stomach and collapsed against him. My body trembled and tears began falling from my eyes. "Uugh...auugh.."

"Besides..." Removing his fist he followed up with a knee, shoving me deeper into the already broken wall. Stepping back he watched with satisfaction as I crumpled to the ground without another sound, leaving a huge bloody stain on the rugged rocks. "it's been awhile since I got to unleash on this pent up frustration. I feel rejuvenated."

"But against kids like this...I think you went too far."

"Are you getting soft?" The guy growled to his comrade and shook his head in disbelief. "Forget it. The boss is probably gonna wanna see these two immediately so why don't you carry that one?"

* * *

 _Back at the base..._

 _Something doesn't feel right..._ Yang thought to herself as she looked outside, her eyes looking around the barren space in case there was any movement. Thinking it was nothing but an intuition in the back of her mind she quickly tapped Efram on the shoulder, signaling the end of their shift.

"Thanks, my muscles were getting stiff anyway." He spoke as they both stretched out their tight muscles and prepared for a good night's rest.

"Hey, Weiss it's your..." Yang paused as her eyes locked in on the empty bed. Kneeling down she quickly touched the material to see that it was slowly becoming cold, meaning that the girl shouldn't have gone too far away. "Ruby?"

"Reina's not here either." Efram's concerned voice reached her ears and she turned to see the other empty bed, the man kneeling down next to it as well. "You don't suppose they went to the restroom do you?"

"If they went to the restroom then they should've come back already." She replied, nibbling the bottom of her lip with nervousness. "Oh shit...what if they were abducted? Or even worse...eaten by Grimms?"

"Don't jump quickly to conclusions. Also if they were eaten by Grimms we would've heard 'em howlin'." He advised her quickly. "Lets wake everyone up and see how to handle it from there."

"Good plan. Hey, where did our leaders go?" Yang called, rousing everyone from their slumber. There were a slur of groggy speeches and the shuffling of blankets indicated that the owners were just coming around from being comfortable. "C'mon! Get up! We might have an emergency on our hands!"

"What? What do you mean we have an emergency?!" Even Oobleck rushed downstairs from his perch to see what all the noise was all about. The sound of whimpering and crying reached their ears as Zwei ran in as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, going straight for Yang.

"Zwei?! Where's Ruby?" The blonde asked, kneeling down to pet him. He whined and licked her hands, trying his best to communicate his words to her.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, sleepiness still laced in her voice. "Ugh and I'm still so tired..."

 _Reina...please be safe._ Kairos thought as she strapped Lancelot across her back, the first burning brightly within her eyes. _I will never forgive you if you foolishly put yourself in danger..._

"Grab your weapons." Oobleck ordered hastily, watching as the students shuffled about and rolling up their bags. "Those two are probably in danger. We don't have time to waste." Everyone rushed out of their base and followed Zwei who took the lead, his ears perked forward with alertness.

"That's Ruby's scythe!" Yang called out when she spotted the item on the ground. The other hurried and huddled around the fallen weapon with concern expressions on their faces.

"Oh no..." Blake muttered with worry. "Oh no..."

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss pointed out the large hole, minding her step so that she herself didn't fall in. "That looks a bit deep, I can't even see the bottom."

"Fell?!" Oobleck exclaimed with a huff and peered into the hole himself. "Oh my...But of course..." Suddenly it was like a light bulb lit up in his mind. "Of course of course of course!"

"Spill the beans Professor, we don't have time to play mind games with you." Kairos spoke up. "Time is of the essence!"

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"What is it?" Blake asked as he walked to and fro, agitated about something.

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?"

"What got yer panties in a twist?"

"You are making this suspenseful! Just say something!" By now the others were chiming in, almost begging the green-haired professor to tell them what was the matter.

"Mountain Glenn!" He exclaimed, rubbing his chin with his fingers thoughtfully. "Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, commuting to the city, the main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city."

"So...what does that have to do with our leaders missing again?" Kairos questioned, completely lost in the rambling.

"It means that Grimm attacks will increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find?!"

"A whole lot of Grimm waiting to kill them?" Efram guessed.

"No! Well maybe yes. But! The south-east quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Why are you talking to the dog?" Weiss asked as Zwei licked the professor's hand.

"Boys and girls, we're not looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" He shook Yang's shoulders as he said so. "Oh we are so screwed!"

"They've been working in caves?" Blake said with disbelief. "I understand that faunus have good night vision but this seems a little too much..."

"No, no no." Oobleck shook his head and launched into his lecture mode. "Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time however thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start."

"That's uplifting to say the least." Kairos commented under her breath.

"As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival." Oobleck ushered the students close to the hole. "They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"So we're gonna be dealing with a couple of underground gophers? And by gophers I mean some White Fang right?" Kairos asked. "Sounds like a lot has landed on our plate."

"A-An underground village? That's something I've never heard about." Yang spoke up. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing by disturbing some mole people?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. However I assume that the village has been abandoned for awhile." Oobleck nodded his head in agreement. "A...A safe haven if you will. Well...that was until...an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern...filled with subterranean Grimm."

"Did...did the villagers make it?" Timber asked, keeping his voice soft since he kinda knew what the answer would be.

"After that...the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. So no my lad...the villagers didn't make it." He took a deep breath before speaking, "If both Ruby and Reina are down there...we must find them." He took out his thermos, transforming it into his weapon of choice. "Lets go children."

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

Ruby was the first to open her eyes and she looked around as multiple voices reached her. The back of her neck was sore but she could still pick up the little pieces of conversation as dozen of White Fang soldiers chattered about.

"Can you give me a hand? I can't reach that box over there!"

"Hey be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

"Sorry sir! I'll be more vigilant."

 _Ugh...what happened?_ She furrowed her brow in concentration. _I was woken up because Zwei went to do his business, then we almost got spotted by the White Fang. Reina showed up later...and then we fell into a hole. Oh my gosh, Reina!_ She glanced around in haste before noticing that I was being dragged behind the other soldier who had a hand around my right ankle, leaving a thin streak of red on the ground.

"You don't think the boss will be mad if I made a mess will he?" The soldier who was dragging me asked with a dull voice. "I'd hate to be the one who has to wash all the blood off."

"You should really carry her like I am doing with this brat." The other one claimed, gesturing to Ruby with a free hand. He had an arm wrapped around the Huntress' middle while making sure she didn't slip out. "You already got your hands bloodied anyway..."

 _Bloodied?_ Glancing out of her peripherals Ruby noticed how the man's knuckles were splashed with red. It didn't take long to put two and two together. _Did Reina get hurt...because of me?_

"Hey boss!" The voice from the bloodied soldier got her attention as her carrier came to a halt next to his buddy. "We found a couple of things you might want to see."

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day." From the inside of a storage unit, Roman's voice fluttered out and he didn't sound very happy.

"Uhh...it's two little girls?" The one known as Perry informed him. At that statement, the orange-haired man leaned out with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes widen when he recognized Ruby immediately and he took a deep breath.

"That would be bad." He claimed and threw away his cigar. Walking down the steps he stopped before the boys and tapped his boot against the ground. "You seriously have gone way past your bedtime Red, that's not healthy for someone like you."

"Grrrr..." Ruby growled angrily, narrowing her eyes at him. Ignoring her for a minute he then noticed his other guest and frowned. His eyes darted between Perry's knuckles and my unconscious form and snapped his fingers a couple of times.

"Ahhh...I see. Perry, why did you have to go all out with our merchandise? Learn to be more considerate man."

"I'm sorry boss." Perry apologized.

"No matter!" Roman twirled his cane and smiled brightly. "Let us make our guests...feel more welcome! Otherwise I'd be a horrible host and those other two heathens will never let me live it down."


	23. Chapter 23: No Brakes

**A/N** : Chapter 23 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: No Brakes**

 _Underground ruins..._

"Ack!" Ruby yelped as she skidded across the ground, arms crossed over in front of her for protection since she didn't have her weapon on her. Not long after she and I were captured we discovered that Roman and the White Fang were running around Grimm-invested areas, obviously up to no good deed. Seeing as I hadn't come around to waking up soon Perry ended up becoming a spectator on the sideline while keeping a close eye on me.

"Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman tilted his head back and laughed. He was having a grandiose time and decided to play with his food a bit. Snarling Ruby dusted herself off and lunged at him only to be swiped aside with just his cane. "Hahaha! Oh man. Ya know, Perry, I really did need this."

"Glad to see you in good spirits Boss." Perry replied, giving him a thumbs up while the ginger-haired man continued to chuckle.

"But seriously..." All jokes aside he knelt down and placed the tip of his weapon underneath her chin, lifting her head slightly so they could see eye-to-eye. "How'd ya find this place, Red?"

"Grrrrrrrr!" Ruby quickly disappeared in a flurry of petals right in front of his eyes.

"Whoa!" Roman looked around before noticing her form darting along the tracks, heading for the exit. Merely flipping his cane around he fired the hook, snagging the hood of Ruby's cloak. She grunted and fell before being reeled in. "Hmph. Nice try. I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve. Let me make this clear then. We're not through here yet."

"Didn't you forget your buddy?" Perry asked, placing a foot on my head as I laid by his feet. He chuckled when Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you getting so upset? If she dies..." He twisted his foot slightly, making sure he dug his heel into my skull. "Well...I don't even need to tell you the rest little girl."

"Bastard..." Ruby snarled under her breath.

 _Ka-Boom~!_

"Oh, what the-?" Roman frowned as a cloud of smoke appeared not too far away in a nearby building. He turned around with an annoyed sigh. "Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that I would really appreciate it."

"Then what would I do with this one then?" asked Perry, kicking me with the tip of his shoe.

"Chop chop. Kind of in the middle of something." Roman stated, leaving no room for any arguments.

"As you wish..." Bowing and motioning for the others to follow him, Perry left my body where it was and proceeded to do his Boss' bidding. More tremors and quakes occurred causing the other White Fang soldiers to pause and look up in wonder. They weren't completely strangers to occasional tremors caused by the Grimm but somehow they knew that these ones weren't made by creatures.

"What is going on here?!" Roman shouted, agitated by all the commotion as well as the constant interrupts in his work. A couple of soldiers that were on duty were screaming 'Run' as well as firing off guns in retaliation. Squinting his eyes he could make out the figures of Ozpin, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Kairos, Timber, Efram and Zwei running towards the site. "Ugh! Those heathens!"

"Hyaah!"

"Argh!" He yelped when Ruby took the window of opportunity to jump him, straddling his shoulders tightly as he tried to buck her off. His hat suddenly covered his vision and the weight lifted off him. Wrestling his hat off and watching the girl run off he couldn't contain his anger any longer. "Somebody kill her!" He and the others soldiers quickly opened fire at the runaway.

 _Whoa! Watch that! Oh my god too close!_ Ruby ran without relying on her semblance, zigzagging as much as she could to avoid the projectiles.

"Attach this car, and spread the word." Realizing that the bullets will never hit and that Ruby was well out of range, Roman quickly issued new orders. "We're staring the train."

"But we're not finished." The soldier spoke meekly.

"Do it, or you're finished!" Roman yelled threateningly, pointing his cane at the man's face. "And don't forget that other girl...she's coming along with us. We need that hostage."

"Uh...Boss.."

"What now?!" The ginger-haired man turned around only to see hordes of Beowolves appeared on the scene. "Oh great now we have _those_ things to worry about too?!"

"Gwuah!"

"Ugh!"

"B-B-Boss!" With gurgle cries, a couple of White Fang soldiers fell to the claws of the creatures as they swarmed forward, teeth gnashing and furs bristling. Seeing more prey to pick on the Beowolves surged forward, releasing yelps of joy and excitement.

"Filthy brutes!" Perry roared and drew his weapon, aware of the bodies strewn around him. "I'll slice your heads till they roll on the ground!"

"Ruby!" Yang, firing off a huge punch that sent a couple more guys flying, opened her arms wide. Smiling her younger sister jumped in and the two hugged it out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen...Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there." Ruby explained once her sister let go. Blake quickly handed Crescent Rose back to its original owner, knowing that her leader needed her weapon. "Thanks Blake! I don't know where I'd be without my weapon."

"So you're saying that Torchwick is a weapon dealer?" Efram asked, scratching the back of his head in wonder. "Where did he get the money to purchase such items?"

"Androids, mechs- they're all loaded up on the train cars. I want to say he probably got them while working along side the White Fang." Ruby checked over her weapon, calibrating it as she did so. "What do we do now? What's the plan?"

"Ah, that's ridiculous!" Oobleck stated clearly, rubbing his chin in thought. "These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end so there's no way they can escape."

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman's voice suddenly blared over the intercom, getting everybody's attention. "Anyone who doesn't do as I say will be left behind!" Steam poured out as the train let out a loud whistle. The gears were grinding, the pistons were pumping and the large transportation vehicle was on its way, moving really slowly at first.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang had to shout above the noise. "Any ideas where?"

"We need help! Let me call Jaune." Ruby held her scroll in hand and hoped that he would pick up but red words flashed across her screen. "I can't get through! The signal's pretty bad down here!"

"So what do we do!?" Weiss asked, placing her hands on her hips. "We can't stand around and do nothing!"

"Ruby, where's Reina?" Timber suddenly spoke up, looking around in wonder. "Wasn't she with you when you fell?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about Reina!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "I was so focused on escaping Roman that I forgot...Agh! Stupid stupid me!"

"Where is she?! Is she okay?" Kairos spoke with utmost worry. The group turned to see a few Beowolves charging after the train, one of them held me within its jaw. Bunching their muscles they jumped, landing on one of the train cars and disappeared from view. "Sons of bitches!"

"I believe there's only one option." Oobleck looked on as both Hunters and Huntresses geared up for an adventure of a lifetime. Determination plastered on their faces. "I don't need to tell you all that this task involves danger but you are all capable students."

"We're stopping that train one way or another." Ruby replied, shouldering Crescent Rose over her shoulders with a determined look on her face. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

I had not idea how long I was out. Truth be told I was quite comfortable where I was in my own little world where the outside noises were canceled and I didn't have to worry about what was going to happen next. Sure there were pangs of pain now and then but it didn't hurt enough for me to regain consciousness.

 _You have to wake up soon. How long are you going to play dumb?_

"Excuse me?!" Feeling aggravated I called out to the voice. "I dare you to repeat yourself! Better yet, why don't you show me your face!"

 _Very well...Greetings, Great One._ A huge lump of darkness appeared before me and I realized that I was experiencing the same thing I did back in the dorm. Not only could I see from my eyes whenever I am experiencing this 'space' but after a few more minutes the mask resembling a Beowolf materialized in front of my face, its ivory fangs bared in a wicked grin. _Were you surprised?_

"Surprised to see you? Ha, get real." I scoffed in response. "I was hoping you didn't rear your ugly face any time soon."

 _However why did you fall to such...insects? That's embarrassing isn't it?_ The tone of the voice taunted and jeered, making my skin crawl uncomfortably. _Had you called upon your sleeping power you could have demolished them within a heartbeat._

"Sleeping power? What are you talking about?"

 _So you don't know the potential laying dormant within your small, frail frame._ The mask bobbed up and down like it was taunting me. _What a shame...no, it's more like the time isn't right yet._

"Time for what?" I was getting frustrated by the minute. "Quit playing games with me!"

 _This is no laughing matter and playing games isn't my forte. Besides everything will fall into place whether you will like it or not. The gears are already turning and I can foresee everything that will happen. Potential deaths, pure agony and sadness way beyond anything you've ever experienced before. There is no denying that outcome._

"Why are you talking as if I didn't have a choice?" I asked, feeling the slight change in the atmosphere as movement stirred around me. "I'm allowed to make my own decisions right? Who do you think you are controlling me!?"

 _Once the Curse has been laid, you who bears it no longer have the freedom to do as you please. Everything you do, from your thoughts and actions and choices, were all laid out._

"Bullshit!"

 _Oh no?_ The voice inquired, feigning surprise and interest. _But...sooner or later you will never outrun your destiny. The Curse will grow bigger and bigger until it consumes you. You will lose everything. Your body will no longer be your own. You won't be able to remember anything._

"That sounds like something from a fairy tale!" I retorted, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I'm in charge of my own destiny and no one is allowed to change that! No one!"

 _No one...except her am I right?_ The mask grinned broadly as I felt my brows furrow. _Ahh, so the Great One is sill under her rule it seems. You won't break free from her control anytime soon._

"...I will destroy _her_ no matter the cost." I growled, spitting on that word as it left a vile taste in my mouth. "Because of _her_ I ended up in this situation! Because of what _she_ did...I have nothing else to lose."

 _And how do you plan on achieving that? There's no way you can get stronger if you stay with your so-called friends and study in that sad place of an institution. She is waaaaaaaay beyond your level, it's like a suicide mission and even I know that._

"I'll never forget why I came to Beacon so don't you dare insult it or my friends. Why I enrolled in this place. I swore to myself I'd get stronger. To make new friends and to ultimately deliver punishment to the person who took my ability to see away." Raising my right hand I touched my eyes lightly, slowly dragging the fingertips across. "I won't rest until that deed is done...until she's _dead_ by my own two hands."

 _You should never bite the hand that feeds you._ The voice growled and it sounded really close, like right next to my ear and I couldn't help but shiver. _Without our power you'd be nothing. Without her, you'd be on the streets. You'd just be like the rest of those humans, ordinary and common prey to us._

"Is that all we are to you?" I shot back angrily. "Prey? Your playthings?! We're talking about lives here!"

 _We aren't that much different in that aspect if you think about it._ The voice drawled, scoffing even. _Tell me...what are we to you Huntresses and Huntsmen?_

"Don't lump us together like we're buddies or anything."

 _Ah but aren't we creatures living things as well? We might not have beating hearts or red blood coursing through our bodies like you but being able to coexist...doesn't that dictate as being 'alive'. Be honest here...without us, Huntsmen and Huntresses wouldn't even have jobs._

"So I should thank you for being created only to be killed?" I asked as thoughts ran amok within my head. It made me feel nausea. "Doesn't that seem unfair?"

 _A Huntress such as yourself...taking pity on creatures such as Grimm. That's unheard of._ The voice mused, chuckling at the thought. _I thought you were taught to keep control of your emotions...to do what you were told by higher ups like mindless soldiers. Perhaps you were different to begin with._

"What does that mean?"

 _The humans we – and when I mean 'we' I mean Grimms as a whole – have met turned into bloody battles. I've had so many kin fall at the hands of beings such as yourself. It wouldn't surprise me if there are those who seek to destroy all of mankind._

"...does that include you as well?"

 _Maybe...maybe not._

"Answer me." I growled, feeling my Aura seep from my right shoulder down to the palm of my right hand. "Truthfully."

 _Now why would I spill every when you can have just as much fun figuring it out by yourself?_ The mask bobbed up and down, indicating that it was laughing at me again. _Besides...I just love watching those who struggle and ultimately fail. I wonder if you will follow that path?_

"Bastard!" I lunged forward, pinning the darkness underneath me. The air hissed around us but I focused on the glowing red eyes, the blood pumping and roaring in my ears. My right hand was raised, glowing with Aura and ready to be released. "Do you think this is all some kind of huge joke?!"

 _Of course. I'm amused that you still believe you can detach yourself from her grasp._ The voice spoke calmly, unfazed by my aggressive manner. _She sees all and she knows all. There's nothing you can do to prevent her from tracing your every move. She has eyes everywhere. There are no safe spaces for you to run even if you tried._

"Shit!" Exhaling with frustration and making my Aura disappear I got up and backed away, muttering to myself. "This is bad...This is very bad. How could I– No, there's still enough time. I have to keep a step or two ahead of her. That's the only way."

 _On another note, you decided not to kill me even when you had the chance? Color me surprise._ The mask rose into the air, making a 'tsk tsk' noise by clicking the teeth together. _You sure are a mindless fool._

"...a Huntress who lets personal feelings interfere with her duty is not a good Huntress. Same rules applies for the Hunters." I snarled at the darkness that decided to loom over me, narrowing my eyes threatening. A wave of icy winds swirled around me, nipping at my face and any part that wasn't protected but I stood firm. "Do not mistake my mercy for forgiveness, you vile creature. To put my life on the line and protect those who can't, never abandoning someone if there is still a chance of salvation. That's what I intend to strive for, the reasons why I chose this path."

 _Your path has always been set from the very beginning. Your fate as the Great One has been laid upon you._

"That's ENOUGH!" I roared, waving my hand to disperse whatever was keeping me captive in the space. "I've heard enough. Leave me alone!"

 _…..this isn't over yet, little one. Not by a long shot. You will soon realize just how grave your mistake will cost you...mark my words._

"...no I guess not." I replied softly, almost to myself as the dark entity vanished. Counting to ten I slowly opened my Mind's Eye, watching as my Aura filtered in and proceeded to draw out my surroundings. Judging based on the rectangular patterns as well as the lurching underneath I assumed that I was on a moving vehicle.

 _Well that's one way to wake up...ugh..._ I grumbled to myself and pushed myself up till I was on my knees. _Other than that there's nothing else of interest._ The early encounter with the Beowolf mask shook me to the core and I couldn't help but tremble. It's been a long time since that incident and I desperately wished to push it to the back of my mind. However the situation has changed slightly now that I knew that every step I take, every move I plan to make could potentially be relayed to her. Balling my hands I slammed them down with anger unaware of multiple pairs of red eyes peering out of the darkness.

"Boss!" Somewhere in front of the drain the doors to the command center opened up and a soldier appeared out of breath. He quickly wiped his brow and made himself slightly presentable. "Boss! It seems like they all made it on the train."

"Uuugh...then grab some cargo and get them off the train." Roman, holding himself back from doing a massive eye-roll, just glared at his subordinate. Nodding his head the poor guy scuttled off, leaving him to brood to himself. "Manic animals, every one of 'em."

"Hmmmm..."

"Not you though, you're, heh...you're great." Roman said awkwardly to the White Fang member driving the train. He merely grunted and continued his job without another word.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Hurry children!" Oobleck spoke as everyone gathered around the hatch located on the last car. "We must get to the front in order to stop this train!" They hurried to the vehicle and jumped on at the last minute. Sure they were seen by a couple of soldiers but after knocking them out quickly they were in the clear.

"Uh...Professor?" Weiss asked as she stood next to an open contraption with a horrified expression on her face.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected immediately with a small scowl on his face. "It's Doctor."

"What's that?" Weiss, ignoring her mistake, pointed to what appeared to be some kind of device with a lot of blue and red cords.

"That my dear...appears to be a bomb." Oobleck knelt down to observe it carefully.

"How the hell can you say that in such a calming manner?!" Kairos gasped, notably flinching like the others. "There are lives on this train that needs saving!"

"Are they planning to denote this thing when the destination has been reached?"

"What if it goes off early?"

"I don't see a count-down timer on it anyway. Could be a fake."

"We've got more problems!" Ruby pointed as rows and rows of White Fang soldiers crawled to the top of the cars and advanced. It was a bit difficult since they were on a high speed moving vehicle but they were keeping their balance. "We've got baddies!"

"Well, I didn't expect them to go...easy on us..." Oobleck sighed as the bomb finally decided to chime in, the once black screen now lit up as red. "Time to go! Blake! Detach the caboose! It'll kill us all if it detonates!"

"On it!" The Faunus jumped down and got ready to slash away with Gambol Shroud. However just as she was about to unsheathe her weapon the cables released on its own and the car pulled away from the others. "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"Huh?" Oobleck's face popped up from above at the sound of her voice. "You're saying it let go on its own?"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train. Talk about a terrible host!" Yang popped up as well with a small smile on her face. They gazed out as the car detonated and Oobleck muttered something under his breath.

"This isn't good as well!" Ruby called as she and Weiss discovered another bomb hidden underneath the compartment. Running ahead, Oobleck opened another hatch and came to a realization that every single one had a bomb.

"The cars are detaching themselves quickly!" Efram shouted as the next car unhooked itself and pulled away with everyone still on it. They quickly jumped over before the train could get any further. "This is insane!"

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang yelled with frustration. "God I'm getting mad now!"

"Worry about it later!" Timber drew his arm back, an energy bolt ready to fly as he kept his eye on his opponents that inched closer and closer. "Right now, we're all done for if we're caught!" Taking a deep breath he released the string and his attack flew through the air, striking a good amount before impaling one of the giant mechs that were waiting on standby.

"Out of the way small fry!" Unsheathing Lancelot from its holder Kairos charged forward and delivered a horizontal slash followed by a vertical slash, throwing White Fang soldiers left and right off the train. Twirling her sword over her head she changed it into its dual-wield assault rifle, taking aim and began firing shots rapidly.

"Arrrrgh!"

"She can change her weapons?!"

"Don't falter! We can still overwhelm them with sheer numbers!"

"These guys just don't know when to quit!" Efram shouted just as Weiss finished freezing a couple of opponents. The heiress turned as Ruby ended up right beside her. She flashed forward in a flurry of petals to clean up the rest, slicing away with Crescent Rose. "If this continues then we'll never get to disarm all the bombs!"

"Then we should hustle!" Blake replied just as a car disengaged from the rest, falling further and further behind where it detonated. "The next one should be counting down now!"

"Oh dear..." Oobleck watched as Grimm dropped down from the hole created by debris from the last bomb, frustrated looks on their face. One of them, a really giant snake unleashed a roar and soon Grimms of all kind gave chase after the run-away locomotion. "Oh dear oh dear...not good!"

"And we got even more shit to clean up." Kairos spoke when more Grimm descended into the tunnels. She finished firing a bullet through a soldier's chest before changing her weapon back into its sword form. "What a day."

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck figured it out and quickly shouted for the students to hear, watching as their facial expressions fell with horror. "It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That sly fox!"

"We're all screwed if they manage to reach the city!"

"That's insane!" Blake exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck watched as another car detached and frowned. "If we don't more Grimm will come!" He started to run and jumped onto the next car, knowing that he had to get ahead of the bomb-attached cars before they separate. "You six! Go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Ruby asked as she shouldered Crescent Rose. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stop this train."

"Yeah I know." She replied dully, resisting the urge to face palm and instead released a small huff. "I said that earlier. I wanted to know your plan on how to do that."

"Go go go!" The professor ushered them quickly, keeping an eye out for more White Fang advancement. Some of the soldiers even entered giant robot machines created by the military of Atlas. "There's no time to loose! We'll figure it out somehow!"

* * *

 _Inside the car..._

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang commented once she and the other five hopped down into the belly of the freight car. The musky smell of iron floated around but that didn't deter them from their mission.

"Here." Weiss, after rummaging around her pockets, held out what looked like a cartridge of colored Dust towards Blake who looked at it with interest. "This should help you."

"Thanks." Blake smiled, taking the cartridge and loading it into her weapon.

"We have a long way to go." Efram noted as the rumbles above their heads signaled that the other three were engaged in combat. "Who knows how many are attached to this thing."

"Depending on how long this train is I think it's safe to assume that every single one holds a bomb." Timber said, his head tilted to the side in thought. "Unfortunately I have no idea when each one will activate so the best possible solution would be to move forward till we get to the head. If we see a bomb we disengage it somehow."

"Then why are we standing around here for? Lets get going!" Weiss said while everyone nodded in unison...well everyone but one.

"Wait." Kairos held out her arm to stop the others from proceeding forward, looking around wearily. The inside chamber was silent for most part but there something that was nagging her and she didn't want to shake off the feeling that an enemy was approaching. She had removed her headphones so her Faunus features made themselves known. "Something feels off."

"We don't have time to loiter around." The Schnee heiress spoke with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's bombs ticking away and we have no idea where Reina is. For all we know she's probably waiting for us!"

"Which is why I think we should split up to look for them." Kairos proposed as she unsheathed her weapon, impaling it into the floor of the car and leaned against it. "I'm gonna stay here. The rest of you keep going ahead."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Timber asked.

"She's not gonna be alone." Yang said as she stood next to the Faunus. "I'll stay behind as well."

"Then it's settle right?" Weiss questioned before getting affirmed nods from the duo. "Right, lets get going."

"Be careful." Blake said, gazing at Yang for a good minute before running after the heiress. Timber and Efram both said their own words of encouragement as they rushed off behind the girls. The blonde brawler stared wordlessly after them, keeping her gaze on Blake's back until the Faunus disappeared and the door to the next compartment closed behind them.

"...how come you decided to stay behind?" Yang asked, gazing at the Faunus who continued to lean against her weapon. "Don't you want to go on ahead and find Reina?"

"There's something here that doesn't sit right with me."

"Don't you care about Reina's well being?" Yang pressed, making sure to keep her voice as light as possible. It wouldn't do her any good if she took on an accusatory tone. "I can stay here on my own if you decide to go and catch up to them."

"I fear for my leader...I fear for my friend. I don't know what I'd do if she gets injured...or worse, killed." Kairos told her in a low voice, letting her emotions get to her. Her fingers were balled up into fists, trembling by her sides. "That's why...once this situation is cleared up we'll go look for her together. My instincts have never been wrong before...I feel like I need to stay here for awhile."

"...You love her don't you? Reina I mean." Yang spoke softly, watching a small blush crawl up the Faunus' neck. She clapped her friend's back with a grin on her face. "Don't worry, she's gonna be alright. Trust me. And...thanks for staying by my side instead of leaving me."

"You're welcome Yang, I want to thank you for your words as well. They meant a lot to me." Kairos replied, feeling her own mouth curl up into a smile. "So...what about you and Blake?"

"What about me and Blake?" The blonde brawler tilted her head to the side in confusion, not getting the question fully. "Is there something wrong between us?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course!" Yang laughed after a moment of silence. "I love her as my battle partner and friend!"

"No I mean...do you love love her?"

"...oh." She looked at the ground for a minute before chuckling softly and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. There was a small hint of blush on her face and she could feel her skin burning up. "I-I-I mean..."

"It's okay, there's no need for you to give me an answer right away." Kairos patted her shoulder with a knowing smirk. "Just something for you to think about. Perhaps your relationship is almost like Reina and I. Nothing more than battle partners. Nothing more than friends. Or perhaps those feelings and bonding go beyond the bounders of friendship."

"Only time will tell, nothing's set in stone right?" said Yang who couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face. "There's a change things can change so let's not get too bogged down about this." Kairos nodded before movement caught her eye and she frowned slightly. Roman's partner in crime Neo appeared, twirling her umbrella and smiled them. It was then that the grin was wiped away and a stern expression replaced it. "Did you know she was going to show up?"

"I had a feeling someone was going to show...Who knew we would be so lucky." Kairos replied and reached for her weapon, wrapping her fingers around the hilt. "I can't wait to get started."

"Wait...this one should be mine." Yang stepped forward with confidence, her weapon already locked and loaded. "I still need to repay her for what she did when we cornered Roman."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Without further ado the blonde rushed forward to engage her opponent who still had a smirk plastered on her face. Bullets were falling out of Ember Celica as Yang rapidly fired away to start off with. Neo either deflected the blasts with her umbrella or gracefully moved her body like a ballerina. Getting up close the blonde Huntress fell into close combat moves and tried to be as unpredictable as possible however Neo could follow just as easily, a playful smile still plastered on her face.

 _She's dodging everything Yang's throwing at her..._ Kairos stood attentively, her gaze sweeping back and forth over the fight. Her tail twitched slightly and her ears were on the alert. _This girl...isn't an opponent to be taken lightly. I feel like she's just toying with Yang...this could go down really quickly._

"Ack!" Yang yelped as she was knocked to the ground. Scrambling quickly she jumped back just as Neo's drop kick landed just where she would have been. Refilling her weapon she attempted to land a hit on her opponent and was clearly getting frustrated as the minutes ticked by. Finally yelling with anger after getting kicked in the face she fired a punch into the ground, causing a small explosion to occur. Neo chuckled silently as she back-flipped out of the way and promptly sat down on a small crate, legs crossed in a dainty manner.

 _Is that all you got?_ Neo tilted her head to the side, her mouth curling up into that playful smirk once again as Yang approached her. Seeing that little taunt pissed the Huntress off even more and she got back into just throwing punches. Neo's acrobatic tricks kept her at bay as she watched her smaller opponent do all sort of fancy maneuvers.

"Grrrr...Stay still!" Yang roared and fired another shot only for it to be blocked effortlessly by the umbrella. Unfazed she charged forth, grabbing Neo's leg when she noticed the incoming kick. "Take this!"

 _She's extremely agile!_ Kairos noted, watching Yang throw her opponent who gracefully handed back on her feet. _This isn't good! I have to act fast!_

"What the-?!" Yang gasped as Neo proceeded to initiate her final attack, rushing forward to grab the huntress by her left arm. Tumbling across her back Neo twirled her around and around before hurtling Yang straight up to the ceiling with a kick. She cried out when her back collided with the hard material and she fell to the ground unconscious.

 _Well now...that was actually really fun._ Neo turned around and actually smiled. Walking towards her fallen opponent she slowly pulled out what looked like a sword from her umbrella. Twirling it in her hand so that the needle was pointing downward she grinned, imagining thrusting her weapon through Yang's heart. _Say goodbye blondie!_

 _KLANG~_

"Hey." Neo's eyes darted to the side, focusing on Kairos who bared her teeth in greeting. The Faunus finally made her move and rushed forward to intercept the blade from stabbing Yang. She held Lancelot tightly in a reverse grip and leaned in close. "Don't think you're out of the woods yet. You have to deal with me."

 _Oh? Is that so? I completely forgot all about you!_ A playful smirk on Neo's face seemed to convey her thoughts in a taunting manner. Twisting her wrist slightly she deflected the blade and somersaulted back, sitting lady-like on a crate. _Then bring it on._

"I'm not like my friend over there but if you underestimate me then you're in for a big surprise." Kairos spoke as her eyes narrowed dangerously. She planted her feet firmly into an attack stance, the tip of her blade pointing right at Neo. "Prepare yourself. I don't know the meaning of holding back."


	24. Chapter 24: Breached

**A/N** : Chapter 24 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Breached**

 _Train car..._

"Do you think those two will be okay?" Timber asked, looking back over his shoulder for a minute. They've been running in a straight line for awhile without bumping into anyone which was weird but they kept going. "I have this weird feeling about the whole thing."

"Don't worry about them because we have company!" Efram spoke up as a large White Fang soldier appeared, dragging what looked like a chainsaw behind him. The sound of steel grinding against one another could make anyone cringe if their ears were sensitive. "Besides...they just might be the toughest pair I know!"

"You guys go on ahead!" Weiss spoke up as she took the lead, one hand reaching for Myrtenaster that was attached to her hip. Her blood was pumping fast as she felt the adrenaline rush, she was excited to release some of her pent up energy. "I'll handle him!"

"Timber, go with Blake!" Efram ordered and skidded to a halt, holding his hand in the air to summon Arcturus. The trident appeared in its master's hand and glowed for a split second as he curled his fingers of his right hand around the sturdy shaft. The Huntsman had a very bad feeling about these boss battles and the man standing before them was extremely bad news, his eyes narrowing in on the weapon in particular. "I'll stay with the Princess!"

"It's heiress!" Weiss remarked with a huff.

"Got it! You two stay safe." Blake called back and made sure Timber was right behind her. The two of them disappeared into the next car without hesitation.

"Hehehehe..." The man chuckled and held his weapon with both hands. Weiss was the first to move in, using Myrtenaster to block the first swing. Noting how much stronger her opponent was she back flipped out of the way and landed in a crouch, watching the chainsaw grind against the floor and sent sparks flying into the air.

"Get wet, mother fucker!" Efram yelled and blasted the man with a torrent of waves, catching him with surprise. Gurgling underneath the deluge of water he collapsed face-down on the ground. Letting out a strangled cry, like he had accidentally swallowed at mouthful he struggled to his feet. Looking around he found his weapon lying next to him and reached down to pick it back up.

"Hahahaha. Not bad not bad. I'll deal with you in a minute because finally, I get to kill a Schnee." The White Fang lieutenant spoke with excitement in his voice, shaking the last droplets out of his ears and directed his chainsaw at Weiss. "I can't wait to add you to my collection."

"Now hold on there partner, don't be stupid." Efram stood beside her as she got into one of her signature stances, glowering at the threat. "I ain't lettin ya touch a hair on her head You won't brush me off that easily!"

"Then I'll add you both to my collection!" The chainsaw whirled loudly as he swung it around with ease. "Just die quickly and let me take you!"

"I think we're getting close to the front." Blake noted once she and Timber continued running towards the end of the cart. When they got closure the Faunus reached out with a hand and pressed one of the buttons. When the door opened and the two students rushed in they noticed Roman standing on the opposite end, waiting for them. The smirk on his face told them that he had been expecting them.

"Hello, kitty cat. Ya miss me?" Roman spoke in greeting, twirling his cane in hand. His eyes flickered to Timber for a brief moment before focusing back on the Faunus. "I see you brought a friend with you but it's not that monkey boy. That's a shame, I really wanted to pay him back at least. Nonetheless, you and I really outta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

"Why is he saying it like that?" Timber frowned uneasily, his bow held tightly by his side. "It makes my skin crawl. I mean look at this, I got goosebumps!"

"It makes me want to punch him in the face." Blake growled as she grabbed Gambol Shroud and prepared to fight. "Let's do this." She rushed forward, watching her opponent carefully as he ran at her as well. Getting her timing just right, she quickly left behind a red-colored shadow copy – thanks to the Fire Dust – of herself which exploded, sending Roman up into the air. Jumping up she slashed at him with her blade before hurling him towards the floor with a well aimed kick.

"Not bad..." Roman grunted and rose to his feet, giving her a smirk and wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "Not bad at all, kitty cat."

"My turn." Timber took aim and fired. The energy bolt careened towards Roman like a large electric bull that couldn't be stopped. Side stepping the ginger-haired villain watched as the bolt tore a massive hole into a couple train cars ahead and clicked his tongue with worry.

"Whooo I really could've been killed by that!" He whistled with approval, holding onto his hat tightly with a hand. "You really need to reign all that power back. What would have happened if you blew the entire train off the tracks?"

"Then we would've succeeded in our mission." Timber replied, another energy bolt already locked and loaded. Snarling with irritation Roman fired shots first from the end of his cane. The boy fired the bolt in retaliation before hitting the deck as a few bullets sailed over his head. Blake on the other hand created a shadow copy out of Earth Dust in front of her to take the hits, watching as the head was blown to bits and crumbled before her.

"Rrrrrragh!" Letting out a battle cry she rushed him, utilizing another shadow clone out of Violet Dust to avoid the first swing and temporarily obscure Roman's vision with the dark haze. The two of them began their close-combat fight before the Faunus made an effective use of the Dust Weiss gave her earlier. As Roman swung down she made a clone out of ice, catching the weapon and holding it in place.

"Damn it!" Roman growled and struggled to pull his weapon out but the ice clone held firm. "Let go!'

"You're done for!" Blake shouted as she released a crescent-shaped Aura slash, destroying not only the floor but also knocking Roman right into the far wall. He fell to the ground with a slight groan, his weapon skidding away after the impact and left him wide open for any further attacks.

"Auugh..." The villain glanced up as Blake planted her foot on his chest, pointing Gambol Shroud's katana component in his face. "Hehehe...ahem. Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally with your other friends. We're on the same said, and you know it."

"Shut up." She jabbed at him, not necessarily harming him but he did flinch a bit.

"Ooooh, still feisty I see." He taunted her, his mouth curling up into a smirk. "So, what are we gonna do now? Do you really think a little bow on top is going to make people forget what you were?" He paused for a bit before looking at her straight in the eyes. "What you've done?"

"Blake..." Timber's voice was filled with confusion. Of course it was to be expected since the Faunus never really elaborated too much on her past, especially when it came to her childhood.

"So, what's it gonna be Blake?" Gritting her teeth, she sheathed her weapon and kicked Roman right in the face. She stared silently at his unconscious form before walking away, strapping her weapon safely against her back. Her golden eyes were still burning with anger and if she stared at one place hard enough she would've made a hole.

"Blake...are you going to be okay?" Timber asked as the Faunus strode past him. He could practically feel the annoyance rolling off her. She came to a stop, took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She smiled wearily before jerking her head towards the door. "Lets go back and see how the other duo are doing."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _SHOOOOWSH~_

"What the-?! Auuugh!" The conductor turned around when the door opened and received a full punch to the face. He crashed through the window and disappeared underneath the wheels, causing the locomotive to derail a bit.

"Now how to stop this thing...?" I mused to myself, taking in the full picture for a minute. I was no expert on trains so tackling every single button or lever didn't seem like the way to go. Looking though all the compartments I was disappointed to say I didn't find an owners manual. "You'd think someone operating such a vehicle would come with instructions like, just in case they forget something important..."

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!"

"Where's the conductor?! What the fuck did you do?!"

"Check it out, the front window's shattered!"

"That can only mean one thing then...this little brat killed him! Get her!"

 _Fucking hell...just what I needed..._ I growled as the White Fang soldiers rushed in, one of them in the back made sure to bolt the door shut. My body still wasn't in its best shape but against the common foot soldiers I had no problem getting rid of them. I avoided unleashing my Aura since I still haven't figured out how to stop the train so I relied heavily on the old fashion, bare-knuckled brawl. The compartment was soon filled with uproar as I threw soldiers left and right; I even sent some out of the broken window without a second thought.

Once the fighting died down I stood in the middle, my chest heaving as White Fang soldiers laid around moaning and groaning. I attempted to threaten one into telling me how to stop the train but that conversation did not end well as he passed out midway through my threat. Clicking my tongue with mild anger I was back to square one. As I pondered my choices I was also aware that I was running short on time.

"Oh come on!" I screamed to no one in particular. "This isn't rocket science!" Just thinking too hard about complicated things made my blood boil. I knew something was changing within me...I don't normally get angry at the slightest drop of a pin but the fact that I felt hopeless in the perilous situation made my body tremble. Leaning over the controls I gripped the edge till my knuckles turned white and my right shoulder grew extremely hot underneath my shirt. Something within me snapped and I could feel myself smiling.

 _Fuck this train. It's time...to go wild!_

"RAH!" Back to where Weiss and Efram were fighting the chainsaw lieutenant charged towards the Schnee heiress. The moment he laid eyes on her he knew he wanted her in his collection. Nothing was going to stand in his way from accomplishing that goal. Sensing the hostility heading her way Weiss acted quickly and threw up a barrier.

Once she successfully blocked him she jabbed his face once before holding Myrtenaster close to her side, feeling the saw slice down the face of her rapier. Lashing out with a kick she quickly fell back on her training, displaying not only her proficiency as a swords woman but as well as her acrobatics to dodge most of his

"Wow...!" Efram whistled, truly impressed by the fight before him.

"Time to finish this!" Weiss summoned a speed glyph underneath her feet before running towards the White Fang. A couple more glyphs appeared around her opponent. She slashed and hacked before sending the lieutenant crashing into the floor once more. Landing on one last glyph she leaped into the air, prepared to deal the final strike.

"Come 'ere Princess." The man growled and his hand shout out, covering her mouth and held on tight. With eyes wide with horror, he swung around to build up momentum before smashing her head right into the ground.

"Gah!" Weiss screamed into his hand as pain exploded from her head to her feet. Her body twitched once before falling silent.

"WEISS!" Efram watched as the knocked-out girl was tossed into the air and the chainsaw came swinging towards her. Time seemed to slow down and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "YOU FUCKER!"

"What the-?!" The Lieutenant turned to received a punch right to the face. He stumbled back before feeling strong hands gripping his head.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Efram rammed his knee into the man's face, watching as the lieutenant reel back from the impact. He didn't stop there as he continued to pommel the guy with his fist. At some point he also used his trident and attacked with the power of the sea coursing through his veins, smashing his opponent against the wall. "Huff huff huff..."

"Is she your girlfriend?" The lieutenant asked once he got room to breathe, blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. "If she was than you did a pretty shitty job defending her."

"Efram! Duck!" The Huntsman didn't even bother replying as he complied with the order, crouching low as an energy bolt soared overhead and slammed into the White Fang member. Much like how he managed to catch Weiss even when she used her speed glyphs, the White Fang lieutenant blocked the attack with his chainsaw, struggling for a minute before directing it to the ceiling, creating a hole through the top.

"Weiss are you alright?!" Blake's worried voice caught his attention and he turned to see the Faunus kneel down and pulling the Schnee into her arms, looking at the girl's unconscious face. "Talk to me! Weiss!"

"That guy slammed her into the ground head-first. She should be okay but we should probably get out of her." Efram growled.

"You aren't going anywhere. I'll add you all to my collection."

"Lets go!" Wrapping her arms around Weiss' middle, Blake raced away with Timber on her heels. Efram sent a mighty tidal wave that swept the Lieutenant off his feet before following after his comrades, his hand clenching tightly around his weapon. He was beginning to blame himself for letting Weiss get hurt.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Sparks flew as Kairos and Neo began their own dance, the two combatants utilizing almost every inch of space. Swing. Dodge. Swing and dodge. Neither combatants could land a hit on one another but their dance was only the beginning, no this little skirmish was just the base layer of many fights yet to come.

 _Grrr...she's good._ The Faunus thought, watching and reading her opponent who continued to sport a small smirk on her face. It was like she wasn't even taking the fight seriously enough. Noticing a crate out of the corner of her eye, she somersaulted backwards and kicked the object with the top of her shoe. The wooden bulk rocketed towards Neo who just step-sided, watching it crash and spilling its contents on the ground.

 _You think that'll be enough to stop me?_ She looked up to see even more crates hurtling her way. Grinning with excitement she destroyed each one with precise accuracy. _Nice try._

"Haaaa!" Using the bulk items was a distraction as Kairos swung forward, attempting to cleave Neo in half horizontally. The girl just smiled, bending backwards before wrapping her arms around the extended forearm.

 _I got you now._

 _Oh no you don't!_ Kairos recognized the moves she observed back when Yang was fighting. Even though her right arm was snagged she blocked the kick with her other arm, using her tail to keep balance whenever she felt she was going to be. It surprised Neo since she knew most of her techniques would either knock her opponents out or at least gave her an advantage. However that didn't deter her in the slightest and she let out a small laugh under her breath.

"What are you grinning about now?" The Faunus growled as Neo sat above her shoulders, one leg wrapped around her neck in some sort of head lock while her right arm was still restrained. It definitely hurt to move so she opted to stand still, glaring at her opponent from out of the corner of her eyes.

 _Lets see how you handle this._ Unwrapping her leg, she flipped across her opponent's back and lashed out to the back of the knees. Kairos grimaced with pain before feeling a sharp tug on her arm. Pitching forward, she was met with a knee to the face. Baring her teeth she attempted to lash out but Neo was on the next move, twisting her arm as far back as it could go. Flipping upward the world became a spinning blur until she was brought back down, the wind knocked out of her body.

"Oof!" The Faunus grunted after realizing she had been thrown onto her back. Rolling over she soon felt weight drop in from above and the sharp heels of Neo's shoes pressed tightly into her shoulders. A firm hand placed itself on the back of her head, shoving her face painfully into the floor and the throbbing in her brain hadn't eased up.

 _Oh...well I'll give you points for keeping up with me._ Neo grinned down at her opponent, keeping both feet planted on the shoulder blades. _But it seems as though...I caught you~_

"Don't you think for a minute...that you have me trapped." Kairos snarled as she struggled to free herself. Taking a deep breath she lifted her entire upper body off the ground without warning, dismounting the smaller opponent. She got up quickly and dove to the side just as Neo performed a jump kick, making a dent in the floor.

 _Quick one aren't you?_ Neo smiled mischievously with a small glint in her multicolored eyes. _But then again...so am I._

"Ack!" Kairos gritted her teeth tightly when she received a strong kick to the ribs and she flew back, crashing among the crates with a loud thud. Lancelot flew out her hands upon impact and skidded a few feet away.

 _Now then..._ Nodding her head the small villain approached Yang as if a thought popped into her head. Twirling her weapon in her hand she held it so that the tip was pointing down. _This is what I planned to do before I was interrupted. Say goodbye!_ She swung her arm down but a blur appeared out of the corner of her eye but she couldn't stop her arm.

"Ouch!" Kairos yelped as the weapon went straight through, drilling a small hole in her left side. She had threw her whole body over Yang, shielding her from getting stab. The weapon didn't hit anything major as it entered from the back and exited from the front, its tip mere inches from the ground and dripping red. The Faunus trembled, keeping her gaze focused on Yang's unconscious face and breathed as calm as possible.

 _Oh? So you did manage to save your friend._ Neo smiled, twisting her weapon a bit just for fun. The Faunus bit her lip tightly to keep from crying out and glared over her shoulder with anger. Looking around the little psycho noticed Lancelot laying on the ground not too far away and a light bulb went off in her mind. Letting go of the hilt she walked over and picked up the other weapon, feeling it around for awhile until she got the hang of it. _This is going to be fun!_

"Grrr...!" Watching her opponent wielding her weapon with such ease did nothing to lessen her anger or pain and Kairos stood up. Looking down she still had Neo's weapon still embedded within her body so she reached around, grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. Splotches of blood rained after the weapon had been removed and she kept a tight hand over her wound, praying that she applied enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

 _I wonder how much longer can you last..._ Neo smiled as she easily blocked a jab to the head. Noticing that the Faunus had left her wound wide open she decided to attack there. Keeping her opponent in place, she threw her knee forward, hitting her mark on the spot and heard something crack. Kairos gasped before collapsing to her knee and hunched over, trembling. _Apparently not that long._

"Urrrrff..." Kairos whimpered, keeping an arm wrapped around her middle. Her head then snapped back when Neo released a kick and she skidded across the floor before ending up right by Yang's side. "Gah...uaagh..."

 _There's one thing you were right about...you did last longer than your blonde companion._ Walking over Neo loomed over her with her own weapon now back in hand and ready to stab. A sudden noise caught her attention and she turned to look before the color slowly drained from her face.

Out of nowhere a streak of red and black flew in from the side, crossing swords with Neo and pushed her back. The girl somersaulted backwards, landing in a crouch before looking up with wide eyes. This was the first time Kairos noticed that her opponent was actually afraid of the new comer. The Faunus looked up to see glowing red eyes gazing down at her from behind a large mask before the orbs moved to look at Yang and she swore something flashed by before it was replaced by the same emotionless, stoic gaze.

The newcomer had on a shallow cut black dress with a same colored skirt underneath. Around her waist was a red girdle-belt that had some kind of feathery object flowing out behind her. Black leggings with a red splatter pattern accentuated her legs while the black leather boots felt snug and comfortable around her feet. For accessories she had five necklaces with an assortment of beads and a pair of matching gauntlets on both arms.

The stranger turned to address Neo, holding some sort of sheath that came with a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades. Kairos watched in wonder as the rotary came to a stop and a red blade was drawn. However Neo thought better and quickly sheathed her weapon. Giving one last fleeting glance she ran off in a flash, never looking back.

"She...She ran away..." Kairos whispered, staring at the empty spot in wonder. Turning her head she noticed that her savior had returned her gaze to Yang. After a minute of silence she made a flicking motion with her wrist, conjuring up what seemed to be a red-and-black energy field. Sheathing her sword she proceeded to walk off without a word.

"Ah! W-W-Wait! You saved us...didn't you?" The Faunus quickly shouted after her and the stranger came to a halt. She slowly struggled to her knees, still wincing but managed to come into a kneeling position. "Why not stay awhile...? We have to...give you our thanks at least." The woman looked over her shoulder for a minute, again ignoring the Faunus but looking straight at Yang. Kairos followed her line of vision, gazing at Yang before turning her head and addressed the stranger again.

"Did you appear because of Yang? What's your relationship with her...?" She saw the same thing earlier, it was brief but there was a flash of some emotion. "Are you guys...close? Who are you?"

"Uuugh..." A moan escaped from Yang's lips, getting both of their attentions. Kairos moved as delicately as she could to her side, helping her to sit up. The blonde shook her head a few times before opening her eyes groggily. She noticed the mysterious warrior looking at her for a second before leaping into the portal and disappeared.

"Yang...? Are you okay?" Kairos asked with worry. "You took a nasty kick there."

"Yeah...I am." Yang replied before rising to her feet. She knew she hadn't been mistaken, she knew exactly who came and her brows furrowed with anger. She was so close but unfortunately she missed her opportunity. Looking down she noticed that the Faunus hadn't moved from her kneeling position, most likely protecting a wounded area. "Are you okay?"

"I...I might need a hand." The Fauns grinned apologetically, removing her arm slightly to show the blonde brawler the stab wound. "Also can you bring me my weapon? It should be around here somewhere."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to assist you." Yang walked over to grab Lancelot from where Neo discarded it as she fled the field. After returning it to its owner she knelt down and helped her injured companion to her feet. "Did she do it?"

"The small one? Yeah she's the one." Kairos nodded before leaning against her friend's shoulder with a stifle of pain. "She was about to stab you. My body moved on its own but I definitely didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Yang promised and the two of them left the car in search for the others.

* * *

 _On top..._

Oobleck and Ruby were having the time of their lives, knocking giant machine robots off the top of the train. Even if the professor wasn't as speedy as Ruby he was still fast enough to disappear when needed. Zwei cheered and barked from the sidelines unless Oobleck needed him.

"Professor what should we do?" The young leader exclaimed as she and Oobleck blew the legs right out from underneath the machine. It toppled over and crashed onto the rails with a small explosion. "They just keep coming one after the other!"

"Ruby! You go on ahead then!" The green-haired man ordered, watching as Zwei padded up to his side. He quickly held up a hand to stop her from protesting. "Don't worry, Ruby. It's time I teach them a lesson." Without waiting to hear what she wanted to say, he charged into battle.

"You go on as well." Ruby smiled, giving Zwei permission. The corgi's ears perked up and he barked before running after the professor. Knowing that he would be in good hands, Ruby made her way to the front of the train and noticed that they were about to hit the sealed entrance. A subtle noise alerted her to the presence of her teammates and friends.

"What do we do?!" Blake shouted as they huddled around. Weiss had regained consciousness and the icy look in her eyes signaled that she wasn't happy about losing. Yang ended up having to give Kairos a piggy back ride, noting that walking would've took too long.

"We still didn't find Reina!" said Timber. "We even checked the cars on our way up here."

"We didn't check the head car though." Efram stated with confidence, his eyes set like a hawk on the freight car. "She's probably in there!"

 _KA-BOOM!_ Suddenly the head car caught on fire much to their surprise and before long the entire car was engulfed in flames. It threw up a lot of black smoke, obscuring their vision as it blew over them.

"Oh shit! What are we doing here?! She needs us!" Kairos tapped Yang on the shoulder, wanting to be put down on her own two feet. The blonde complied and the injured Faunus took two steps before falling, hissing as the pain came back again. She balled her hand into a fist and hit it against the top of the car with fury. "Damn it...I can't lay here! Not like this!"

"You're injured?!" Timber rushed over to her side, putting a stop before she could hurt her hand. He looked at the wound and watched as it started to bleed again. "How did this happened?"

"It was my fault." Yang said as she looked at the ground guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault Yang." Kairos breathed as the pain subsided. She watched as Timber lifted up her shirt slightly, tearing off a long piece of his sleeve and bandaged her up the best he could. "Don't worry about it. Thanks Timber."

"We'll get everyone patched up but for now, how do we stop this train?!" Blake asked. "I know that we need to still search for Reina but what about us?" Ruby silently looked at Weiss and the two of them nodded in agreement. The ice heiress quickly took the lead, using her Ice Dust to surround the entire group and they braced for impact.

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

The train exploded and threw the team out into the open. When they all came to they realized that they weren't alone. Civilians all looked at them in curiosity and wonder, some of them even covered their mouths or whispered about the accident. However it didn't last long as the Grimm erupted through the hole and roamed the streets. Screams and running of feet filled the air as everyone did their best to avoid getting mauled or trampled to death.

Beowolves, Ursas, Death Stalkers and such could be seen every which way. It was pure and utter chaos. As Team RWBY rose to their feet, Timber and Efram followed suit. Only Kairos didn't stand as she leaned against a slab of rock with a pained expression. Her wound was getting irritated every time she moved and it definitely affected her performance on the field. Taking deep breaths she counted to ten and slowly stood up, hobbling over to the rest. It was still unknown whether I escaped the explosion unscathed but one thing is for certain: Grimm were now on the loose and even more lives were in danger. As Huntresses and Huntsmen it was their duty to protect those who can't and right now, the lives of the innocent were depending on them.


	25. Chapter 25: The Mask

**A/N** : Chapter 25 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Mask  
**

 _Inside the city..._

With most of the civilians hunkering down in shelters during a Grimm emergency Team RWBY and company were surrounded by the said beasts, standing back to back on some kind of platform in the middle of the city square. They looked around with nervous glances at the large amount of enemies, hands tightly gripping their respected weapons.

"Kairos stay close to me okay?" Timber said as he raised his bow and prepared an energy bolt. "I don't want you getting hurt and aggravating your wound."

"Don't treat me like I'm dead weight." She spoke with a small bite in her voice but she smiled softly. "Thanks though, I'll make sure to stay in your sight at all times."

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted as she launched herself into the fry, twirling Crescent Rose above her head before embedding the blade into the ground. Grinning she jumped and twirled in a circle, mowing down the charging Beowolves with the sniper end of her weapon.

"Alright!" Yang jumped off the stage, landing on the head of a Creep that sent her flying through the air. Locked and loaded she fired rapidly towards the group of Beowolves. They fell back and the blonde brawler smiled for a few minutes before she was picked on by three Nevermores, their talons ripping into her uniform. "Ah shit! When did these damn birds fly in?!"

"Yang!" Timber changed his target and fired towards the sky, knocking two of the Nevermores out while the last one screeched defiantly. Yang for her part landed in a crouch, throwing a huge cloud of dust into the air thanks to the impact her boots made and gave him a thumbs up. "Heh! Perfect marks!"

Weiss and Blake were dancing back to back on the stage, alternating from slashing and firing bullets in great synchronization. Efram either washed his opponents away with waves of water or stabbed them the old fashion way. A huge grin soon made itself known on his face when he saw Yang punched a parked vehicle as a means of taking out some Grimm and whistled with approval.

"So it's just you and I huh?" Kairos looked up as the huge King Taijitu slithered forward. It opened its mouth, showing off the white fangs and let out a roar. The Faunus grinned and slashed a wound on the body. "I'm gonna make a leather wallet out of you!"

"Nora Smash!" Nora's voice filled the air as the orange-hair soared through the air and slammed her hammer on the snake's head. The beasts shook back and forth to get rid of the dizziness but soon fell victim to Kairos' sword, crumbling in half. Releasing a sigh, the Faunus turned to see Nora, Ren, Jaune and finally Pyrrha who entered the battle with a pose.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha ordered and the three members of Team JNPR rushed into battle, leaving Jaune behind much to his surprise as well as to his annoyance. Kairos just stifled a laugh before disappearing to fight.

"Hmph...and why wasn't she chosen as the leader instead? Ren and Nora obvious followed her commands...Good going Ozpin..." He grumbled, rolling his eyes before begrudgingly followed suit. "There's no need to sulk about this I guess...Okay then, who's first?" The ground trembled behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see a monstrous Ursa towering over him.

"GRRRRRRRROAHHHH!" It roared at him, daring the Huntsmen to fight.

"O-o-oh-okay." Jaune backed up a bit, chuckling under his breath. "You're first, huh? Ha-ha-ha okay. That's totally fine."

"Grrrrrrr..." The beast got down on all fours and gauged his opponent, watching carefully but also smelling the mild fear coming off the boy. He took a step forward and Jaune took a step back.

"Totally fine, done this before." Jaune said confidently to himself and planted his feet firm. "Done this before." Taking a deep breath he let out a yell and unleashed a barrage of slashes, hacking away at the Ursa. Once he finished he watched the beast with a critical eye. With a weak growl the Grimm finally fell, giving the Huntsmen the feeling of satisfaction and he couldn't help but let out a small dance of victory.

 _Heh. There you go Jaune._ After dealing with her own group the red-haired Huntress had turned to see the Ursa pressuring him and debated whether or not she should intervene. Watching him lash out with well-aimed attacks and making the bear fall on his own Pyrrha could feel her mouth curl up into a smile. Feeling proud of him for over coming his enemy threatened to burst from her chest. She could remember how she helped him when he battled to protect Cardin but now she didn't need to.

"Nobody move, Junior Detectives!" Sun spoke as he and Neptune arrived on the scene. The monkey faunus had a huge grin on his face but he was eager to join the fight. "Man that felt really good to say!"

"We have badges, so you know it's official." Neptune grinned and the two of them fist bumped with silly grins on their faces. "Oh yeah!" Their entrance was soon overpowered by Grimms and the two boys wasted no time getting into the spirit of battle. The clearing rang out with fighting and yelling as well as bullet fires and other flesh-ripping noises.

"Wow, these guys don't even know when to quit!"

"Almost like you and your puns huh Yang?"

"Weiss why do you have to bring that up?"

"Because it's true."

"Guys, please stop fighting yourselves." Blake sighed and face palmed. She loved her two teammates to death but bantering should be the least bit concerning thing on their plates at the moment. "We've still got Grimm to get rid of."

"Unhand me you brute!"

"Timber!" Efram called as he threw a Death Stalker to the side with his trident and looked up with widened eyes. "Those Beowolves are taking Kairos away!"

"What?! She was just-?!" The boy turned around in time to see the said group take off down the street, the leader had the Huntress locked firmly in his jaws as she repeatedly hit the side of his head with her sword but that only forced him to bite down harder. "Oh damn it!"

"You guys go after her then!" Ruby called, noticing the commotion and quickly sliced off a couple more Grimm heads. "We'll handle things here!"

"If only it were that easy! Look!" Timber gestured to a large amount of Creeps, Ursas and Boarbatusks barring their way. Right behind them were another horde of Beowolves rushing up with their lips pulled back to reveal teeth. "It'll take us awhile and everyone else are dealing with their own set of problems! This is becoming insane!"

"It'd be such a breeze to just kill them all in one fell swoop!" Yang stated, round-housing an Ursa in the jaw before firing a bullet into a Boarbatusk. "Wow this is really making me sweat!"

"When one falls, another takes its place." Weiss had to raise her voice in order to be heard, encasing a couple of Grimm in ice. "Even I'm blown away just by the sheer numbers."

"Blake!" The Faunus turned to see Yang waving to her energetically and with a huge grin on her face. "This is the purrfect opportunity to try out that move! Lets do it!" Nodding her head with agreement, she took a running start before jumping, landing on the brawler's arm.

"I'm gonna get you for that pun but for now...are you ready?" asked Blake, laughter laced in her voice. Golden irises met playful lilac irises and there was no need for words, they knew what needed to be done.

"Raaaaaaaaaah! Have a taste of the Cat-apult! Get 'em Kitten!" Yang swung her arm forward, launching Blake right into the stampede of Grimms. Unsheathing Gambol Shroud the Faunus started to spin, becoming a whirlwind of blades. One by one the Grimms all fell like flies and Blake skidded to a halt with her weapon crossed in front of her. She flashed a smile to Yang before turning her attention to a new wave of beasts.

"Don't count us out yet!" Efram grinned, twirling Arcturus over his head. "Time for Mudtide to wash these beasts away!" He crouched low as Timber hopped onto his shoulders. Gathering as much energy into his legs, the Huntsman jumped, sending his partner high into the air.

"Here we go!" Twisting midair, the archer unleashed a shower of energy bolts that whistled through the air. He spun a full 360, hitting his marks and the unfortunate Grimms were impaled into the ground. "Take it away!"

"Awww yeah!" Efram slammed the butt end of his weapon against the ground, summoning the largest wave of water from the ground. The Grimms all howled as the water surged over them, submerging their heads until they drowned into the murky darkness.

"Oh dude...Do warn me the next time you do that!" Neptune yelped as he clung onto Sun. "I dislike water!"

"You need to get over your fears!" The monkey Faunus commented dryly. "I'll help you once this is over!"

"All jokes aside, do you all hear that?" Weiss asked as Blake twitched her ears before flattening them on her head. "Oh? Is it too loud for you Blake?"

"It's...it's okay." The dark-haired Faunus replied. "Nothing I can't handle but it sure did surprise me a bit."

"Is that what's causing the noise?!" The students all paused to see the giant aircraft with the emblem from Atlas followed by a fleet of smaller air vehicles. Equipped with machine guns, they started firing before deploying the soldiers. The battlefield turned into a mess as soldiers, students and professors joined together with a solid goal in mind.

"Nice hustle Fox." Coco stated as she slapped her comrade's behind and smirked. Her team had been ushered in by Professor Port from their mission and took a stop in the city to help clean up. She felt the need to congratulate him since he wiped out a good portion of Grimms while protecting Velvet. "Good job."

"Grrrrrrr..." A large Beowolf stepped up, snarling at Coco who merely lowered her glasses with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"You ruined my favorite clothing store." She said with anger. "Prepare to die."

* * *

 _Underneath the rubble..._

The first thing that moved was my left shoulder. I moved it around slowly, remembering to breathe as calmly as I could as I regained consciousness. Next came the right leg, then the left. Soon I was able to move my limbs and didn't find any abnormalities. Struggling to stand up that's when the pain kicked in and I couldn't help but yelp.

"What the..." Raising my left hand I placed it tentatively on my ribs and inched my way down. The softness of flesh was soon replaced by the coldness of steel, steel that was coated by dry blood. When the head car was blown out of the hole it crashed on the other side of the city. The window was completely shattered and a couple of the components lay in fragments along the ground.

Some broken pipes from the ceiling fell onto the broken bottom and one in particular was sticking out of my body. My only conclusion was that the moment of impact my body had flown across the compartment and ended up landing upon the pipe with enough force that it broke through the skin.

"Ack..." I grunted and, coating my right hand in Aura, broke the pipe. I grimaced at the small piece that was still stuck within my body but there was no way I'd be able to pull it out without professional help so I left it in. Taking a deep breath I noticed another nuisance stuck in my other side and it came from the broken window itself, a glass shard that wasn't too deep so I could easily pull it out.

"Uugh!" I gave it a sharp tug, pulling the shard out and tossed it away. I stifled a cry before falling on all fours, pressing a hand over the wound and felt my Aura going to work in healing it.

 _You've lost some blood. If you move too much you might lose some more._

"You think I don't know?" I hissed with frustration and slowly rose to my feet, leaning against the wall to keep my balance. "Uuugh...my head hurts."

There was a sudden flash in my mind and I sensed a familiar Aura in the vicinity surrounded by a torrent of Grimms. It took awhile to figure it out but I felt nauseous. Swallowing down the need to retched I used the wall as support to make my way to the opening. Each step was agonizing but I was determined to make it outside.

 _You better hurry if you want to save that little Aura._ The voices whispered constantly in my ear, trying to whittle away my self-esteem. _At the rate you're going you'll never make it. You might as well give up. There's no need for you to go there...because you will only torment yourself further. Can you handle seeing someone you cherish most dying in front of you? You don't have the heart for that!_

"Shut up! I'm gonna make it, you'll see!" _That Aura signature...it belongs to Kairos...I would know that anywhere! What the hell is going on?!_ My senses heightened as I stumbled out of the ruined train car and headed towards the sound of battle. I smelled the blood being spilled before seeing the fight. The injured Faunus was being thrown around like a chew toy, the ragged bandages that used to be wrapped around her wound had been shredded away. When she defends against one she was attacked by another, it was a lose-lose situation.

Even as claws slashed and ripped her flesh she continued to hack away at any fur-covered body that fell into her sight, Lancelot becoming drenched with blood. It wasn't until she was fending off one of the wolves that the other clamped its fangs down hard on her wounded side, puncturing and drawing blood that dribbled down its chin. Kairos stiffened, her eyes widened with pain and that split moment was the opportunity for the other wolves to pounce and soon the Faunus was buried underneath the mass of bodies.

 _No...no..._ I felt like I couldn't breathe, my chest constricted. _Please no._ Soon the wolves backed off, allowing me to see my comrade laying in the middle. Her body was now riddled with even more marks and her Aura was so faint in my mind that I feared that she didn't make it. However her fingers twitched and she was gasping desperately for air.

"Come at me..." The Faunus growled as she struggled to rise, glaring angrily at the crowd of Beowolves around her. "I'm not finished yet...I can still..." She didn't finish her sentence as the leader slammed her head into the ground, pinning her under his claws.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed as something within me snapped. Everything went into overdrive as my mark exploded, sending Aura swirling around in frenzy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Rei...na..." Kairos whispered as the Beowolves tensed up slightly, the ears laying flat against their heads as waves upon waves of Aura washed over them. The leader still hasn't lifted his claws but she could feel him wavering.

 _Please...O Great One._ The voice echoed from within my head as I focused on the leader, knowing that he was in charge of the little charade. _You are hurt...you should get your injuries checked out before they get worse._

 _Yeah...get them checked out._ The others chanted together, ears now perked forward attentively. _For you Great One! Please lead us!  
_

 _You see?_ The leader grinned, noticing the rising support around him. _However, our kinds have been subjected to hunting...by the likes of these filthy humans._

"Ugh..." Kairos winced as she was pushed further into the ground but she was able to watch the conversation.

 _If we don't do anything about them...how can we ever show our faces to the Great One?_ He stared me down with his red eyes, hoping to intimidate me. _But taking in your appearance I don't think you have enough to put up a fight._

"You sure are confident." I snarled and in an instant, appeared before him. The other Beowolves stood back, watching and waiting anxiously. "Why don't I take you down a notch?"

 _It would be my pleasure._ He grinned and attempted to slug me in the face but I hastily raised my arm so his punch hit my forearm instead. As we fought I knew he would aim for the piece of metal sticking out of my body and took precaution to protect it the best I could. And he could tell that I was trying too hard and constantly feint blows just to take me unguarded.

"Are you even trying?" I growled, somersaulting backwards with a feeling of irritation. "Why are you toying with me? Is it because I'm wounded? Don't fuck with me!"

 _Oh of course not. I wouldn't dare do such a thing to the Great One._ _Injuring your pride in anyway is a punishable offense..._ He spoke calmly, curling his claws into fists. _After all...I am just a loyal subject._

"Ghagh..." I gasped when his fist slammed into my stomach with a strong uppercut. The force from the blow lifted me off the ground and I leaned against him, wheezing to catch my breath. My blood was pounding in my ears but I didn't have time to react before I was slammed harshly against the ground. I could vague hear my name being called as I laid there with my head ringing.

 _O Great One. You have gotten weaker, for a second I assumed it was my imagination._ The leader taunted, bending down to hold me up with his claws around my neck. Grinning he made use of his other claws by tearing them into my body in front of the others. I wailed in agony and held onto his forearm with trembling hands as he continued to ravaged my flesh, blood soon flowing down my legs and dripping to the ground. _This human shell isn't very suitable. Allow me to destroy it._

 _Is this...the most I can do?_ I thought to myself with anger, trying my hardest to avoid blacking out. _If I can't even defeat this Beowolf...how the hell am I supposed to defeat her?!_ I bit my lip so hard that I broke the skin. _I have a teammate counting on me. I have friends I want to return to. I...I don't want to lose here. I can't lose here!_

 _Are you afraid?_ He growled in question. _Are you ready to concede defeat?_

"Read...my lips..." I gripped the Beowolf's forearm tightly and screamed in his face. "I WON'T LOSE! TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" The mark on my shoulder pulsed painfully and erratically against my skin. Holding on tightly I swung my legs up and over, twisting out of the wolf's grip before lashing out with a kick, catching his snout with the bottom of my shoe. He grunted from the impact, sliding back a few feet and curled his lips into a sneer.

"What...is that?" Kairos stared wide eyed as a mask settled itself upon my face, a sharp click signifying that it was on tight. Glowing red eyes pierced through the slits and a low growl escaped my throat. A pitch black trench coat covered my shoulders, flowing out behind me as my strawberry-blonde locks bristled like a wolf's fur. The leader wolf gazed at me calmly with a small grin on his face. He wasn't frightened at all, in fact he himself knew such a transformation would occur so he stood with his arms held wide open.

 _...Magnificent..._ With a feral roar I tore the head clean off with my bear hands, letting the body hit the ground lifelessly. I stood there with the Beowolf's head in my hand, watching the light fade from the eyes before tossing it over my shoulder with a huff. My shoulder throbbed, oozing with dark Aura but I paid it no heed. All I could see within my Mind's Eye was red and black threads woven together messily. Chaotically. The main emotion that I was feeling was immense hatred and the need to kill but I held myself back, gripping my right arm tight.

 _You can't resist the temptation._ The voices swirled around me, drawing me into the depths of darkness. _You will ultimately fall...and bring about a New Age. Your human mind will no longer belong to you...and you will lose sight of what's important to you._

"Get lost. All of you." I ordered, leaving no room for discussion as I swept my gaze at the surrounding beasts. The slits in the mask made it easy to see the red orbs which narrowed threateningly. "Now."

 _We shall retreat for now, but all is not in vain...you're slowly on your way to revival. This is good._ The other Beowolves growled as they backed away, keeping their eyes on my new form. _O Great One...you aren't out of the woods yet. This is only stage one and we'll...be back when you are in your full form._

"Beat it!" Once I felt the presence of the enemy withdrawing the fatigue came in strong and I collapsed on the ground. My strength left my body and I passed out without a sound. The mask and the trench coat both shimmered and disappeared, leaving no traces behind.

"Reina..." Kairos crawled no matter how painful it was until she was right next to me, glossing over with worry as she carefully pulled my body against hers and wrapped her arms protectively around me. _What the hell was all that? She looked...like a Beowolf for a minute. That mask...what does it even mean?_ _Why did it have the markings like some of the masks the White Fang wore?_ She held me closer just as the others ran up, worried expressions on their faces before shouting for medics filled the air. _Leader...what in the world are you?_

* * *

 _Beacon Academy..._

From above in his office Ozpin calmly stared out the window with a mug in his hand. He took a sip and released a small sigh, knowing full well that the battle had been taken care off by the students and a few professors.

"Ozpin!" A voice from a call he was in the middle of brought him back to reality. "Ozpin! Are you listening?!"

"Yes, Councilor." The headmaster swiveled in his chair to look at the screen.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens. Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas council, and together have decided that the best option is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

"Thank you Councilman." An image of Ironwood himself popped up on the screen as he addressed those in the call meeting. "Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and safely as possible. There will be no incident."

"And we thank you, General." The Councilor said.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin, clearly unamused, wanted nothing more than to hang up right away. He also was looking forward to sitting in his office alone and with his thoughts as company.

"For now." The Councilor told him almost in a threatening way. "But after this festival comes to a close, we're going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat...concerned. I'm sure you understand."

"I do." Ozpin replied and the Councilor hung up, leaving Ironwood alone for any last minute remarks.

"This is the right move, Ozpin." The headmaster of Atlas spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I promise. I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." On that note the call ended and Ozpin was left to brood over everything that had transpired.

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me." Roman stated with disbelief as he was escorted by Mercury and Emerald to the troops. "You've really taught me my ways." He watched the two roll their eyes at him before walking off. The orange-haired villain just huffed as he was dragged into the ship. "Hey hey, watch the hat!"

After saying goodbye to the teams that converged in once place, Team RWBY decided to hang out a bit more and watched the lovely sunset to end the day. The professors even went back early but of course Glynda had to remind them about curfew. She was not a happy camper since she had to fix everything that was damaged much like how she had to fix the food fight in the cafeteria.

"Well, we did it." Yang said with a grin on her face. "And I couldn't be any happier that I don't have to do anything else for the rest of the week."

"We did it." Blake repeated almost tiredly but got smiles from the others.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss commented sourly. "I'm not joking here I'm being very serious."

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery." Yang laughed at the ice princess' comment. "I wouldn't get my hopes up that high."

"Plus, we didn't solve everything." Ruby added. "A lot of people were hurt and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mysterious girl was."

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said solemnly. "But I suppose I'll let it slide this one time."

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars." Blake offered her input on the matter. "That in and of itself should be considered as something we can be proud of."

"Yeah. And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby agreed cheerfully as Yang stretched her arms and leaned back, gazing up at the sky.

"Yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job." She listed off before propping herself on her elbows and looked at her teammates. "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament but...I think we have that covered at this point." Weiss stated bluntly, getting a few incredulous stares which she ignored. "I'm feeling really excited about this to be honest."

"So then...?"

"Uh, time for bed?" Ruby offered, getting a bunch of head nods and voices of approval. "I figured it's probably a good time for that."

"Oh please, yes." Weiss pleaded, almost giving Ruby puppy-dog eyes but held herself back. "I can't feel my feet."

"Absolutely." Blake stifled a yawn with a hand. "That goes without saying.

"I'm going to sleep forever." said Yang as she followed her teammates back to school. "Don't wake me up no matter what."

"Also we should probably make arrangements to see Reina since she's in the hospital ward. I'm sure she'll be happy to see some company."

"I was horrified by the amount of wounds she received." Weiss said with worry. "It's a miracle that she's still alive."

"Blake and I can go and get her some...uh...what do they call those things? Gift baskets? There's a shop not too far a walk from the school." Yang offered. "It'll be great!"

"Then we'll go and see her and her team when we wake up from our much needed rest." Ruby pumped her fists into the air with glee. "Team RWBY, to the beds!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"All in all...I'd call today a success." Cinder was saying as she, Emerald and Mercury chatted together. They arrived on the scene not too long after Team JNPR departed and helped control the situation, killing off the Grimms and apprehending Roman. "I'm feeling really happy about this."

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald shook her head. "Are you sure you want to celebrate over it?"

"No I agree with you." The silver-haired Huntsman directed his attention to Emerald. "A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

"No." A new voice arrived on the scene and the three turned to greet their new comer. He was a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards. There was a mask – decorated with flame-like symbols – that obscured his eyes and upper face. From either side of his head were two horns, depicting his Faunus heritage.

He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and even more flame motifs along the bottom and inside. On the back was a large emblem depicting a white tulip covered by a red rose. For bottoms he opted for black pants and black shoes and he has black gloves covering his hands. "But they'll listen to me."

"Adam...so nice to see you." Cinder said, getting a slight head nod from him. "You look well."

"I don't know about you but I felt a strange sensation during the battle." Emerald said as she got the conversation back on hand, almost looking to the side in thought. "Like...something sinister."

"I felt it too." Mercury crossed his arms over his chest. "Unfortunately I couldn't pinpoint it directly since it disappeared."

 _Hmmm...is she starting to develop due to the amount of Grimm in the area? Or is it triggered by something else?_ Cinder thought to herself, drumming her fingers against her chin. _Either way she's growing faster than I had imagined...I can't wait to see how it goes but that also means I have to bide my time wisely. Everything must be perfect. No slip ups.  
_

"Cinder? Any ideas?"

"Sorry...I don't have any." The woman smile innocently when Emerald questioned her, brushing her hand in a manner of aloofness or disinterest. "But do keep your minds open. I think we have a lot of opportunities developing over the horizon."

* * *

 _That night..._

Yang opened her eyes and found herself standing outside Beacon's gates, there was no one else in sight so she assumed that they were in their rooms sleeping. Looking around confusedly her eyes caught a black bird flying in circles above her head. Following her gut instinct she keep her eyes on the avian as it flew towards the school, leading her there for a reason.

She came to a stop when the bird landed on the water fountain statue and locked eyes with the mysterious woman standing in front of it. The blonde brawler remembered her, catching a glimpse of her before she disappeared into the portal and now that they were standing face to face it all seemed surreal.

"I have this feeling like I know you and yet...I don't." Yang started off, making sure to keep eye contact with the woman. "Tell me, who are you?" The woman silently lifted a hand and removed the mask, revealing a face eerily similar to the brawler's in every way, minus the red eyes. However Yang already had the preconceived notion and her own eyes changed to red as well.

"Yang." The mysterious woman spoke with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, no doubt she was amused by the resemblance between them. Deep down she always knew that Yang was her child. "We have a lot to talk about."


	26. Chapter 26: Vacation

**A/N** : Chapter 26 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Vacation**

 _Beacon Academy..._

"Tell me again, where are we going exactly?" I asked as I double checked my belongings at eight in the morning, pausing to rub some sleepiness from my eyes. It's been at least four weeks since our fight against the Grimms, four weeks since throwing Roman in jail and I was still not back to one-hundred percent strength. However Weiss wouldn't take no for an answer and knew that I would be discharged in time for the small getaway she had planned on the fly. The boys had already packed their stuff and were outside either grabbing extra cash from the nearby bank or making quick phone calls home with their Scrolls.

"Since we're on vacation for the next three weeks Weiss has invited us to hang out in one of her many vacation homes near the coast. She said that it's a surprise so I can only tell you that much." Ruby told me with excitement, jumping up and down and giggling uncontrollably. She finished most of her packing and swung by our room to check on how we were doing. "Jaune's team is going so it won't be all bad. We're gonna have a blast!"

"I heard she invited the other teams too...with the exception of Sun and Neptune since we don't know who else is on their team." Yang walked by and caught the end of her sister's words before chiming in. She had her Scroll in hand and wide grin to match Ruby's boundless energy. "This is gonna be epic!"

"So everyone's going?" I questioned as I closed my suitcase, hearing the satisfying click and dragged it to the door. Following the sisters to their room I sat on Weiss' bed as they tidied up the place, making it presentable upon their return. "Is there enough room?"

"Well not everyone everyone. It's not like she's invited the entire student body and the professors." Ruby scratched the back of her head with a chuckle. "This is like...a relaxing, get-to-know one another kind of thing...I guess."

"I did extend my invitation to the other teams but they already had plans made so you don't have to worry about the space." The ice heiress spoke calmly when she waltzed in, gazing around the room before nodding with satisfaction. "Team CFVY is hanging out in Coco's little hometown, GTSY is on a trip to Mistral while KACE and DAZE left for Atlas to do some site-seeing yesterday. They won't be back for awhile so we won't see them until the next semester." with that she walked back out and disappeared behind the corner.

"Huh now that sounds like fun. I've never been to either Mistral or Atlas." I replied and made a mental note to myself on possible destinations I would like to visit.

"You know what's also amazing? Team GTSY is from here in Vale just like us." Yang chirped from where she was packing her own bag with toiletries. She grabbed an extra shirt and threw it into the bag as well, zipping it shut. "Both KACE and DAZE are from Vacuo."

"If Team GTSY is from here then how come we've never seen them?" Ruby asked.

"They might have been off on like a tough mission that kept them away from the school." The blonde brawler replied before hoisting her bag over her shoulders. "That or they were studying abroad. A lot of factors could contributed to it." She walked out the room before pausing in front of my team's, stooping down to shoulder my bag. "Hey Reina! I'll bring this downstairs okay?"

"Mmmmm! Thanks Yang." I said loud enough for her to hear. Hearing a quick 'No problem' and the stomping of her boots disappearing down the hall I turned to Ruby and said, "It must be great having a sibling."

"Yang is the greatest." Ruby agreed without a doubt. "Like seriously I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for her. I owe Yang my life!"

"You sure you're not saying that because you're biased?" I teased, stepping out of their room and watched as she locked the door properly. She just laughed and punched my arm playfully. Feigning hurt I checked my team's room before locking it up as well and fell into step with her.

"Of course I have to be, Yang is my sister! I'd be a bad person if I didn't support her!" Ruby chattered as we walked through the desolate hallways. Most of the students had already packed up and left for their break so the only ones staying behind were the professors. "And I don't want to be that kind of person."

"That reminds me, what are you going to do about Zwei?" The family dog popped into my head and I remembered not seeing him in the room like he normally was.

"Dr. Oobleck asked if he could borrow him during the break while you were resting in the hospital." Ruby explained to me with a grin. "He really took a shine to Zwei...well that or he really likes dogs."

"Sounds like him." I laughed and imagined the green-haired professor playing with the corgi. "I'm sure Zwei will be in good hands."

"Oh he better! I made sure he understood Zwei's schedule myself!" Ruby puffed her chest out with pride. "When I get back I'll make sure no hair was out of place. Because if there is but only a single strand, I'll cut him good with Crescent Rose. But surprisingly the other professors were okay with it."

"Yo! Hey girls!" Sun called out to us and fell into step, crossing his arms behind his head nonchalantly. The moment he and Neptune got the memo from Weiss they hurried to get what they needed the night before and were the first ones to rush to the cars with their bags. "Are you all ready to hang out with Neptune and I? Oh this is going to be so much fun! Neptune's been excited all night!"

"Seems like his dreams of hanging out with Weiss are coming true huh?" I chuckled.

"You bet and this morning he wouldn't stop talking about all the activities we'll be doing on our excursion." Sun grinned brightly, his tail twitching back and forth with happiness. "Honestly this is like the kindest thing Weiss has ever thought about doing! I'll be sure to pay her back!"

"Those bags go over there...and these over where he's standing..." Once we stepped outside the three of us turned our heads to see Weiss busy directing the drivers with a giant clipboard in hand, a small pencil twirling between her fingers. Two limousines were lined up with the Schnee family logo painted on the side; one was for my team and Ruby's. The other will carry JNPR plus Sun and Neptune. "Yang! How many times do I have to tell you?! You cannot bring your bike!"

"That's stupid!" The yellow-haired brawler protested as she got her ride ready. She stepped back and admired her work before addressing the heiress who had a mild frown on her face. "I don't wanna be crammed in the limo when feeling the wind against my scalp would be much better!"

"Do you even have the directions?" Weiss folded her arms across her chest, giving her teammate a very skeptical look. "Humor me some other time Yang but this is something I rather not take a chance with."

"I'll be okay Weiss because I can follow behind you. It's not that bad."

"Yang, that bike of yours might not make it all the way out there! I'm not joking when I said it's long distance."

"Wanna bet on it?" The blonde grinned at the challenge. "Bumblebee can handle whatever you throw at it and I customized the tires so it can ride on any terrain...except water. I should probably invest in some water-proof tires."

"Sometimes I wonder about you..."

"Hey Blake, wanna ride with me instead of sitting in a confined space?" Yang offered, handing out a spare helmet for her partner to take. The Faunus had been loading the car with her belongings and walked over to see what all the fuss was about. "I promise it'll be fun and I won't let you fall. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice." Blake smiled and took the helmet, looking it over with a critical eye before nodding with approval. "I can't wait to go on my first ride."

"You can't be serious..."

"Lighten up Weiss, don't be so cold." The corners of my mouth slowly curled up at the teasing Yang was throwing so early in the morning. Even Jaune's team chuckled at the verbal war as they brought up the rear and loaded up. "Maybe you should chill and let it go this one time."

"...Yang I'm going to throw a brick at you..."

"Bleh!" Yang stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You better put that back in your mouth before I freeze it off!"

"Miss Schnee." One of the drivers spoke up, butting into the little banter and getting everyone's attention. "Everything is set and ready to go like you asked."

"Thank you. Everyone, pile in! With any luck we'll arrive at our destination before sundown." Weiss barked orders, making sure everyone went into the right car that held their belongings. Kairos and I sat on one end while Talon and Efram sat opposite of us. There was enough room for Weiss and Ruby to sit so there was nothing to worry about there.

"Just sit behind me." Yang looked expectantly at Blake who stood patiently to the side. The helmet was a perfect fit and the two slits on top were for her ears to breathe. The blonde revved the engine twice, feeling the vehicle purring underneath her. "Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight."

"Okay." Swinging her legs over and hoisting herself up, Blake adjusted so that she was sitting comfortably. Wrapping her arms around her partner's waist she couldn't help but felt her heart pounding against her chest, threateningly to burst through. _She's so warm..._

"Umm Blake...you're holding me a bit too tight."

"S-S-Sorry." The Faunus didn't realize that she had been squeezing her arms tight and quickly let go.

"Here..." She felt her arms being guided by Yang and the brawler folded her partner's arms around her stomach. "Like this! Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"You promise?" Blake whispered, leaning against her partner who just laughed at how cute she was being. "Yang, I'm being serious here."

"I promise, kitten." Yang said softly but loud enough for her to catch. "I promise."

"You good to go Yang?" Weiss asked, getting a thumbs up in return. She quickly walked over to chat with the driver of the second car before returning to her own, closing the door shut. "Alright then. We're good to go, you may proceed."

"Yes Miss Schnee. Approximate time of arrival will be six o'clock." The driver acknowledged and pulled out of the Academy's driveway. Soon the vehicles hit the road and Beacon Academy became nothing more than a speck in the distance.

* * *

 _Somewhere near the coast...  
_

"We're here!" Ruby squealed with elation and ran around with her cape flowing out behind her. I smiled at how childish she was acting but truth be told I was also anticipating a relaxing break. "We're here we're here we're here!"

"Ruby calm down and help out with moving our stuff in!" Weiss shouted from where she stood on top of the stairs, looking at her leader with mild annoyance but deep down she was extremely happy that the enthusiasm. "We can play after dinner if that's what you want to do."

"Yes Weiss! I'll get right on it!" In a blur of rose petals the girl rushed off to get her belongings into the room she'll be sleeping in. The road trip was very relaxing if not tiring since it was a long way to Weiss' home. We did stop at a very convenient gas station for bathroom break as well as for Yang to fill up the tank. She did get a smug look from the heiress but she ignored it, refusing to give Weiss the pleasure of hearing 'I told you so'.

The home, err mansion, was located on a nearby cliff that points straight out towards the ocean where the sea breeze gently nipped at our faces. Not too far away was a pretty dense forest but Weiss assured us that there wouldn't be any Grimms to disturb us. Even if they did they wouldn't be able to get passed the security systems, or so the heiress said with confidence. After we got everything inside and assigned rooms, each room can accommodate two people so we just separated ourselves based on battle partners to make life easier, she took us on a tour as well as lecturing on the history of the structure.

"So then Ren and I rushed onto the scene, guns blazing and demolished those Ursas and Beowolves like chow!" Nora was saying, making exaggerated gestures much to her audiences' amusement. Everyone was huddled in the large dining hall waiting patiently for dinner and so to pass time Nora decided to tell stories. "I smacked one of those baddies so hard it flew further than when I smacked Yang with my watermelon hammer!"

"We should be thankful that Goodwitch didn't make us pay for the damage." Ren sighed as he remembered the incident from where he sat cross-legged on the carpet. "Knowing her...I bet she would've made us suffer for the mess."

"But she cleaned up our mess herself!" Nora giggled as she flopped down next to him. "With just a wave of her wand! I swear she must be a wizard!"

"Nora, we've been through this." Ren sighed and shook his head. "Please don't mingle reality with fiction."

"I'm just saying Ren!" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You need to let your imagination wonder!"

"Letting your mind wonder during on or off the battlefield is imminent death." Ren told her in his monotonous voice. "So don't do it."

"Fine...but when we're in the room..." She puckered her lips and wiggled her eyebrows.

"NORA!"

"Well those two are getting along just fine." Sun nudged Neptune with his elbow and snickered. He turned to Jaune and asked, "You sure those two aren't together together?"

"Nora herself said that she and Ren weren't together together." replied Jaune also he also sported a confused look on his red-beet face. "Despite what they are currently doing on the floor."

"Dinner's ready." Pyrrha called as she walked in with a tray of food. She decided to help out in the kitchen, learning tips and other interesting cooking tips and tricks from the chefs. "You guys should look at that grandiose room, it was like heaven."

"Good thing we helped out huh Weiss?" Ruby was saying as she walked side-by-side with Weiss, a huge grin on her face. "Otherwise you'd just burn the entire room to the ground with the way you've been handling the fish."

"I thought we were never talking about that again." The heiress fumed, glaring daggers at her leader. "I will not let my failures in the kitchen detour me from being the best teammate."

"But that was pretty funny." Kairos spoke as she came up from behind, a huge bowl of fish in her hands. She had discarded her earmuffs so her Faunus features were visible. I followed suit but with a variety of fruits and vegetables in my hands. "I've never seen you freeze the entire kitchen so fast just to stop the fish from turning into charcoal."

"Aye and it took you at least 45 minutes to thaw it out with your fire." Efram entered with what looks like two platters of roast beef over his shoulders, both were golden brown in color and smelled amazing.

I'm never gonna hear the end of this. Weiss groaned inwardly and proceeded to ignore the two. More dishes were carried in and we all sat at the long dinner table, with our hostess sitting at the head. Clearing her throat and tapping her glass for attention she rose up.

"Ahem. First of all I wanted to say that I am very fortunate to call you all my best friends, comrades and fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. I couldn't ask for any other group than you all and I'm happy to be spending my break inviting everyone to this home."

"Color me surprise, Ice Queen's heart isn't frozen at all!" Yang commented, getting an icy glare from the Schnee and a couple of snickers from others. "It's being thawed by the power of friendship!"

"Don't worry Snow Angel, we'll always be here for you!" Neptune spoke up, holding his glass up in cheers. "There's no way we'd abandon you!"

"Yeah! It's us against the world!" Ruby and Nora spoke simultaneously, looking at each other in surprise before chuckling. "Hahahaha!"

 _Everyone's so happy and carefree, the atmosphere is more relax now that we don't have to worry about school._ I thought as I heard chattering and Weiss' attempt to reign in the conversation. _Is this what it feels like to eat with a family? It's...such a nice feeling._

"Since it seems like everyone is eager to get this ball rolling and I can't even get through my speech...Without further ado..."

"LET'S EAT!"

* * *

 _Rooms..._

"Wahaha! That was great!" Yang exclaimed as she threw herself on the bed, rubbing her stomach with a look of bliss on her face. "I'm really stuffed! The cafeteria food didn't have anything like that!" She looked over to see Blake sitting on her own bed, leaning on propped up pillows with a book in her lap. "What are you reading about?"

"It's one of my favorites that I grabbed from my bookshelf." The Faunus replied, sparing her partner a quick glance before going back to the words. "And before you even ask no it's not Ninjas of Love. That's in my stash back at Beacon." She heard the sheets rustle before the mattress beneath her sunk due to the added weight.

"And here I was hoping that you'd read me a little bit of your novel." Yang's face popped up extremely close, a mischievous smile plastered on her face. She had walked over and crawled up till she was right between her partner's legs, her head blocking out most of the book. Letting out a sigh she allowed herself to collapse against Blake, hearing a small grunt escaped through the Faunus' mouth. "Ahhh...you're so comfortable~"

"And you are becoming unbearably hot."

"Why thank you!" Yang's voice was muffled since she decided to bury her face against Blake's stomach.

"...you dummy." Blake closed her book momentarily and tapped the spine on top of her partner's head. "Now you are interrupting my reading."

"Admit it, you weren't actually looking at the words right?" Yang glanced up, looking into the golden orbs that happened to steal her breath away. "Right?"

"So? What do you plan to do for the rest of this break?" Blake deflected, avoiding the question all together. Seeing as though she wouldn't be able to read she dog-eared the page she was on and set the book aside.

"Hmmm...well I did want to take a small walk in that forest area." The blonde flipped over so she could lay the back of her head against the Faunus' chest, listening to her partner's heartbeat. "And then perhaps we could go down to the ocean for a bit?"

"That sounds nice." Blake wrapped her arms around the brawler. "It's been a long time since I've seen the ocean and felt the sand between my toes."

"Oh! How about a few sparring matches before breakfast tomorrow just like Reina suggested?" The spark of fire behind the lilac eyes burned fiercely as she was itching to release some pent up energy. "It'll be like practice so our skills won't slack off!"

"Sure. I could use some help on my timing." The Faunus mused to herself.

"And I need to work on how to endure kicks." Yang grumbled as she remembered the fight on the train and tightened her hands into fists. "Maybe you could give me a hand with that?"

"I'll give you more than just a hand." Blake murmured, feeling the laugh that rumbled from the brawler's chest. "Yang...I don't know if I ever told you this but..." She nuzzled her face against the blonde mane, purring softly under her breath. "I'm glad that you're my partner."

"And I feel the same way." Yang replied as she held onto the arms that were around her. "Thank you Blake."

"Ooooooooo! This bed is so comfy!" In the next room over Nora flopped on the mattress of her bed and giggled like a child. "Ren! Is your bed soft too?! Tell me it doesn't feel like a stack of fluffy pancakes!"

"Nora, all the beds here are soft. Being the heiress and a Schnee I'm sure Weises wouldn't settle for anything less." The black-haired Huntsman said as he got into his pajamas. When he sat down he immediately sank into the mattress and smiled. "Well this was totally what I wasn't expecting. It is extremely soft."

"Right?!" Nora bobbled her head with excitement and fluffed her pillow. "I'm totally gonna sleep hard tonight!"

 _Well that didn't take long at all..._ Ren smiled when he heard the soft snoring and got comfortable himself, burying underneath the blanket. _Knowing her she'd jump me in the morning and chatter away with that motor mouth of hers._

"Listen...uh...Pyrrha..." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he gazed at the floor. The red-haired vixen had finished her bath and was currently dressing, a towel on her head. He himself decided to shower in the morning so he already changed into his blue bunny pajamas. "I-I-I...um...I..."

"Jaune if you're uncomfortable with me being the room with you I could always go over and switch with Ren." She said, putting her pants on and buttoning the shirt she planned to sleep in. Unwrapping the towel she shook her head and grabbed a brush.

"No!" Jaune stood ram-rod straight, blushing at how fast he answered and coughed with embarrassment. "I mean...I'm completely fine with this. Just the...the two of us...you know?"

"There's no need to be bashful." She giggled at how he was acting as she finished brushing out her hair. Placing the brush down on the nightstand she crossed the room and grabbed his hands with a small smile. "Lets have a good night's rest and tomorrow we need to continue our training like we have been doing on the rooftop. I know you're almost there, you just need some more practice."

"Okay then..." He replied, allowing her to drag him to bed and tuck him in. "Good night Pyrrha."

"Good night Jaune." She replied as she climbed into her own bed and quickly fell asleep.

"WEISS!"

"Ruby! What're you – oomf!" The heiress yelped as her leader took a running leap and landed right on top of her in a belly flop. The two of them had cleaned up dinner before retiring to their room where the younger called dibs on the bed closest to the door. Weiss didn't object as she quickly washed up and prepared to sleep...which was sort lived. "Arrrrgh! What was that for?!"

"Can you give me a goodnight kiss?"

"No, go to bed Ruby." The heiress stated begrudgingly and attempted to push her leader away when she got too close.

"Umm...technically I am in a bed."

"Yeah...in MY bed!" Weiss pointed to the unoccupied one without humor. "Yours is over there."

"Waaaah, don't be so cold."

"You...You're lucky I'm more tolerant towards you than Yang when it comes to really bad puns." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you can be such a handful sometimes."

"But you love me regardless right?" The younger of the two gazed at the white-haired Schnee with puppy-dog eyes, making sure her lips trembled for an extra effect. "Right Weiss?"

"...I guess..." Caving in to the cute tactic she closed her eyes and sighed with defeat. "What would you do without me?"

"Live perfectly with Yang until we're both old and gray?"

"Seriously Ruby you have to think more long term. Your career, your future, what you plan to do for the rest of your life. Things like that."

"I know I want to stay as a Huntress for the rest of my life and helping others." Ruby rolled off and stared up at the ceiling with eyes as big as saucers. "That's always been my dream, my wish."

"What about a family?" asked Weiss, leaning against the palm of her hand with interest. "Do you plan on getting married and such?"

"Maybe...I haven't thought about it so much so I don't really know what I want. Is there anything fun that we can do tomorrow?"

"I do have some things scheduled but I think almost everyone simultaneously agreed to have a battle royal before breakfast."

"A battle royal?" Ruby repeated with interest and smiled. "That does sound fun doesn't it?"

"It sure does. Although I'm sure it won't involve weapons so it'll just be close-combat sparring. Reina suggested it and the idea took off from there. If I were to be honest I could use some work on building up my endurance. The fight against the White Fang lieutenant still replays within my head and it's aggravating."

"Mmmmmmm then I'll help you then!" Ruby smiled as she looked at her battle partner. "You'll be so strong and durable that even Nora's hammer wouldn't make a scratch on you! Even Yang wasn't damaged by it!"

"Uhhh...that's going a bit far don't you think?" Weiss shivered at the thought. "And besides Yang's semblance saved her and acted like a piece of armor. I on the other hand would just end up as flat as a pancake."

"If that were to happen then I'll just scrape you off the ground and patch you up." Ruby cuddled close and sighed sleepily. "I won't let anyone harm you...or the others. I'll show you...how dependable I can be." Soon the small sounds of snoring escaped her lips and indicated that she was in a deep sleep.

"...you dolt." Weiss harrumphed and looked to the side with a small blush before turning off the lights. _Heh, she's so cute, I don't even want to move her back to her own bed._

* * *

 _Outside..._

 _Pheew~ That bath was so nice..._ I released a sigh of happiness and pulled the towel around my body tighter. Sitting by the cliff and feeling the cool sea breeze on my skin was like heaven for me. Tilting my head up I could picture the broken moon hanging up there as a giant orb of light and immediately felt at peace. _Something about the moon just makes me...want to howl._

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here like that."

"Isn't that the same line you told me when we first met?" I laughed, feeling a warm body sitting down next to me. "It's been so long since that time huh."

"You're telling me." Kairos smiled as she gazed out towards the ocean. "It all seems surreal...it's kinda scary." I chortled, causing her to look at me with a confused look. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope." I replied.

"...you're being weird."

"I'm just...me." Getting up, I proceeded to walk back before a pair of hands stopped me. I glanced over my shoulder, taking note of the look she was giving me based on the facial expression my Mind Eye sketched out.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked softly. "You aren't sick are you?"

"Am I that easy to read?" I questioned.

"As your partner it would be stupid of me not to notice." She looked down for a minute before taking a deep breath. "Was it because of that train incident?" I tensed up slightly which she took notice immediately. "Please tell me...what was that power you used?"

 _Is it time already?_ I placed a hand on my right shoulder, feeling the mark pulse once at my touch. I was surprised that it didn't do anything all day long but deep down I had a feeling like something big was looming over the horizon. _What will happen if they learn about my past? About my family and most importantly...about her? Will they ever look at me the same way again?_

"How is it that you can communicate with the Grimm? In particular I feel like you have some reign over Beowolves..." Kairos watched as I squeezed my shoulder once before I lowered my hand to my side. "Is that where you draw your power from? Does that mean it's also your weak point?"

"While it's true that my power comes from the mark on my shoulder but it isn't my weak point." I told her. "Like any human the heart is a critical point. That incident with the Grimms...I wish you didn't see me like you did. When you got hurt something snapped inside and I lost control."

"The mask that appeared on your face...What was-"

"I'm sorry..." I interrupted quickly, noting the twitch in her eyebrow. "But can we wait till tomorrow night? I promise...I'll tell everyone the past I've kept to myself."

"Reina..." Kairos stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into a corner and apparently it's a hard subject to breach on. If it makes you feel better I'll be here...by your side till the end. I promise." I returned her hug briefly before pulling back, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Thank you. And now I believe I still owe you something..." I held my hand out as an offering and smiled. "Since the night is still young I feel like dancing a bit. Care to join me?" She stared at me for a minute before her mouth twisted into a grin.

"Well I was wondering when you'd ask me. Thought I might never get that chance." She placed her hand on top of mine, snaking her other arm around my waist to pull me closer. "Why don't we take it nice and slow? That way we can enjoy it for as long as we want."


	27. Chapter 27: Unwelcome Guests

**A/N** : Chapter 27 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Unwelcome Guests**

 _Crack of dawn..._

The sky was barely lit when the alarms to wake up set off simultaneously throughout the rooms. I couldn't help but groan as the cacophonous racket blasted my ear drums, opting to shove my head underneath my pillow. Slowly the noise began to die down as Huntsmen and Huntresses alike just shuffled back to bed and attempted to sleep a few more minutes.

"UP AND AT EM!" Weiss' voice – amplified by a glyph – boomed through the air, rousing everyone once more for good and she sounded annoyed. "WE HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO ACCOMPLISH OR DID YOU ALL FORGET! TRAINING GROUNDS IN 10!"

"She isn't fooling around huh?" Kairos yawned as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. The blanket slipped down to reveal her disheveled sleeping shirt. "Better not be late then."

"I'm kinda curious to see what would happen if we were to be late just to spite her!" I chuckled as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, stretching my arms towards the ceiling. Hearing satisfying pops I released a small breath and shuffled to the restroom. Turning on the water I cupped my hand and splashed my face.

"Well we could go back to bed if that's what you wish." Arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel the warmth of her breath tickling my ear. "I wouldn't oppose that idea since we did stay up a bit longer than the rest."

"We could, but..." Grabbing a towel off the rack and wiping away any remaining remnants of water from my face I continued speaking, "I do want to get some training going and the earlier we get that done the earlier we can go and explore the area after breakfast."

"Mmmmm...I guess that sounds like a good plan." The Faunus detached herself from me and proceeded to brush her teeth. I grabbed my comb and brushed out my strawberry-blond locks before putting it up into a high ponytail. The gurgling of water told me that Kairos was spitting out the toothpaste.

"What do you plan on practicing today?" I asked her as we changed into our workout clothes.

"Since we aren't using weapons this time I guess I'll spar a bit. Maybe Pyrrha, Yang or Nora would be willing to help me out with that."

"I think I'll ask Ren to help me practice then, I could learn a little more about meditation." I smiled at the thought. "Or I could train with Ruby."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Kairos replied and we hurried to the training grounds.

"Good morning everyone." Weiss greeted us, arms folded across her chest. She was dressed in her work-out clothes and eager to get started. "I'm glad you could make it in time for our training."

"Ugh my ears are still ringing from her voice." Yang grumbled, stifling a yawn with a hand. She didn't even have time to brush her hair when Blake dragged her out of the room. "Who needs those alarm clocks when Weiss' voice does the trick."

"According to my calculations if we train every morning, which would most likely happen because I refuse for us to slack until the tournament, everybody will get to train with each other." Weiss spoke as she ignored her teammate. "The rest of the day you are free to do whatever you want until dinner."

"Sweet! We can go to the ocean!" Sun exclaimed while Neptune visibly cringed at the thought.

"So for now don't worry if you don't get the person you wanted to practice with today." Weiss told us with a small smile. "So pick who you want to train with and get going! The time is currently 4am and breakfast won't be till 8am so that'll give us 4 hours. If you feel like that amount of time isn't enough you may continue in the afternoon."

"Hey Weiss how come we can't do like an all-out brawl?" Yang asked after she raised her hand like she was expected to be called on. "Don't you think it'll be a lot more fun?"

"If you're so eager than how about the last two days we'll do the brawl? For now I think it would be beneficial if we team up with someone from another team. That way we'll learn more efficiently."

"Well if that's the case," Nora pointed a finger at Kairos, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I challenge you!"

"What a luck of the draw, I was thinking the same thing." The Faunus replied before throwing me a wink, happy that her prediction this morning was on the money. "Lets do this Nora!"

"Nora please don't go overboard." Ren commented off to the side, frowning a bit. "I know exactly how enthusiastic you get with training."

"Don't worry Ren!" She chirped in response. "If my grandma can do this then so can we! Once we're done we'll be able to save Remnant with our thunder thighs! And to finish it off we'll have our practice match!"

"I won't break so easily." Kairos assured him even though he still looked skeptical. "At least I hope not..."

"That's the spirit! And I swear that you won't!" Nora crowed as she slung her arm around her training partner's shoulder and the two of them walked off. "Oh you are gonna be so sore in no time!"

"Is that a bet?"

"You bet your love handles it is!"

"Reina we're gonna get going as well!" I felt a weight on my left side as Ruby clung to my arm, listening to the faded chatters with amusement. She looked like a puppy when she did so. "We're gonna train much harder than them!"

"I can't wait!"

"But first!" Ruby smirked before dashing off, leaving a trail of petals in her wake. "You'll have to catch me!" Letting out a laugh of my own I bid everyone goodbye and left to find my partner.

"Yo! Yang, you wanna have a fight with me?" Sun asked, a huge grin on his face. He wore a white muscle shirt and knee-length shorts. His tail twitched back and forth behind him as he awaited her answer. "I'll make it worth your time!"

"Sure Sun, I've always wanted to train against you." Yang cracked her knuckles with a grin of her own. Soon everyone paired up evenly: Efram and Neptune, Jaune and Timber, Pyrrha and Blake leaving Weiss with Ren. Saying goodbye to each other the pairs split up to find a place to train.

* * *

 _Training grounds..._

The mansion was just a speck behind me but just visible enough for me to make my way back in case I got lost. The trail of rose petals congregated near an open space, a neat pile of red. As I gazed around I must admit that the scenery was beautiful but I knew I had a lot of opportunities to come back and enjoy it. For now training awaited me.

"Ruby I know you're here..." I spoke out loud, making my way to the middle and stood in front of the petals. "How long do you want me to wait?"

"I knew nothing could get passed you." Her voice sounded crystal clear and she appeared, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Besides leaving a physical trail I bet you just followed my Aura within your mind."

"Yup, I know it's yours because of the distinctive red color."

"Wouldn't that get mixed up with Pyrrha's?" She tilted her head to the side. "She's red too right?"

"Don't worry, I can tell you two apart." I assured her before stretching. "So? Anything you want to work on before breakfast?"

"How about a competition?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "I am the fastest after all."

"I believe I can give you a run for your money." I mirrored her excitement, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins. "Or at least I can try..."

"You think so?" Ruby smiled as rose petals littered the ground and she crouched low, prepared to run. "I want to see if you can actually catch me...with a race!" I grinned and soon we were off, racing through the dense forest in blurs.

"Even though we fought back when Nora made a mess in the cafeteria, I felt as though we didn't fight to our fullest potential." Pyrrha noted as she and Blake found a place for themselves. The red-haired beauty smiled and tilted her face upward to feel the breeze. She enjoyed nature walks more than anything so being outside felt like a blessing for her.

"I mean we were fighting with very stale bread." Blake laughed. "But I am eager to see how I fare against your combat skills."

"Then please, don't hold back." Pyrrha smiled.

"I don't plan on it." Blake got into an attack stance, her golden eyes fierce and determined. "Here I come!"

"I don't know Timber, maybe it's just me but I feel like I don't understand girls at all." Jaune was saying as he and the other boy leaned against a tree. They took a rest after a light sparring when the blond suggested to chatting, man to man. "Somehow I feel like I'm always missing...heck I even asked Ren for advice."

"How did that work out?" Timber asked.

"...honestly I don't know...I'm more confuse about all this 'love' and 'dating' business."

"Jaune, you mustn't let the little things hold you back from seeing the much larger picture...so to speak." Timber laughed. "Everyone's different. Just take your time, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Are you in love with anyone?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

"Uh YES!" The leader of JNPR exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air dramatically. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Elyon."

"Who?"

"One of the girls on team KACE."

"You're kidding?!" Jaune turned to stare at him before nodding his head excitedly. "So...how long has it been?"

"Uhh...about a week in since the beginning of the semester." Timber scratched the back of his head with a tint of red on his cheeks. "I won't lie it was really spontaneous."

"Does your team know about all this?" Jaune got a head shake meaning no and he grinned. "So I'm the first one to know?"

"Actually her leader already knows about us being...what's that phrase Nora likes to say? 'Together together'. When the time comes I'll tell the others."

"Heh won't they be in for a shock!" Jaune got to his feet and held out his hand. "Could you help me a bit more on my foot work?"

"Sure." Timber smiled and allowed his friend to pull him up. "Your stance was a little off not too long ago but you're actually really close to getting it right."

"Goodbye jelly-belly, hello six-pack!" Nora grinned as she and Kairos continued to do curl ups while hanging upside-down in trees. After running for a good 5 miles the orange-haired Huntresses felt that doing regular sit-ups on the ground wasn't as efficient as she liked and because of her obsession with sloths she decided a better way to do them: in trees.

 _I can feel the blood rushing to my head..._ The Faunus thought as she finished her reps.

"Bring that chest of yours lower to the ground!" The next exercise involved push-ups, hard core training with the focus on abs. "I want to see those arms shake! 295! 296! 297!"

 _This routine of Nora's...it's really something._ The Faunus thought as she concentrated on getting as many push-ups as she could. Nora went slow at first and before long the two of them ended up doing push-ups on their bare knuckles. She paused, seeing her arms visibly shake.

"Did I say you could stop?! C'mon! Throw those punches like there's no tomorrow! My grandma punches harder!" The orange-haired Huntress yelled to boost morale, throwing her fists forward at a fast pace. She wasn't winded at all, in fact it was like she had unlimited amounts of energy. "Like seriously she actually can."

"Huff...huff...huff..." Kairos groaned as she leaned on her knees, sweat glistened on her skin. Her knuckles were raw from rubbing against the ground and her stomach muscles were on fire from the sit ups. Now that she thought about it, her daily exercise routine was like an infant compared to Nora's.

"Aaaaaand we're done...with the warm-up." Nora smiled and got into an attack stance gesturing for her training partner to attack. "Now let's start the REAL workout!"

"C'mon Sun! Show me what you got!" Yang smiled after putting her hair up into a ponytail. She loved having her hair down most of the time but knowing that she'll work up a sweat she didn't want her eyes blocked.

"Gladly!" Sun grinned and lunged forward, his punch blocked easily by Yang's forearm.

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" She questioned him.

"Nope! I was just testing you." Grabbing onto her, he twisted his body around to aim a kick at her jaw. She grunted upon impact, sliding back from the blow.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She smiled after making sure her mouth wasn't broken, feeling her blood boil and her eyes flashed red. "I won't hold back!"

 _Hehehe, she's getting feisty now._ Sun thought to himself, his tail twitching back and forth behind him. With his acrobatic skills he was giving Yang a hard time since he rarely stayed in one place, hopping around and getting in some lucky shots. He analyzed her closely and stayed on the balls of his feet at all times.

"Hey Sun, you can make copies with your Semblance right?" Yang called out to him. "Make this fight a little more interesting!"

"Hmm? You sure?" He asked her. "I mean one of me is plenty enough for you."

"One one condition: They are only allowed to kick. No hands!" Yang smiled, noting his confusing look. "I'm really bad at countering kicks so...this way I'm sure to improve in no time!"

"Dude you got water coming out of your body! WATER!"

"Chill Neptune, it's just sweat!" Efram assured him, watching the blue-haired Huntsman scramble back. They were working on maintaining control over their Semblances when Neptune realized that his training partner happened to be a water kind of person. "You got some too."

"What?!" Neptune wiped his brow, glancing down to see the liquid on his hand. "Well I mean yes I know it's sweat but you're like...gushing water all over! Gah! It's everywhere!"

"Why are you so afraid of the water?" Efram asked as he held his Semblance back. "I'm highly curious."

"I-I-I-It's something embarrassing...! N-N-No one knows about it!"

"No one?"

"Well...aside from Sun." Neptune mumbled. "But he's the only one..."

"Fine fine, I won't pry." Efram told him. "Let's just finish up our training without Semblance uses."

* * *

 _Back at the mansion..._

Turns out Weiss and Ren didn't move an inch as they sat facing each other on the training ground. At the beginning they sparred lightly to get their heart rates up before Ren suggested they do some relaxation exercises.

"Mind and Body, both are crucial and should be exercised daily. It balances out the mundane fighting we do. A majority of Huntsmen and Huntresses I've seen forget about the basics and not let their bodies recuperate after putting tremendous stress on their muscles." Ren said as he guided her through meditation. "Your muscles are strangely taut and tense...Do you stress out a lot?"

"Well...yes." She replied after mulling the question over for awhile. "Depending on the circumstances."

"Take a deep breath, and then release slowly. Enter a state of calm." Ren smiled, noticing the heiress starting to loosen up. The crease in her brow disappeared and her mouth turned into a small smile. "That's it."

"Ren I really appreciate this. I don't remember the last time my body relaxed to this extent. "Weiss sighed with a smile upon her face. "I could get used to this."

"Miss Schnee, breakfast is ready." One of the chefs stepped out of the mansion, bowing halfway before the heiress. "Everything is set up in the dining room, awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, we'll be right in." She told him and stood up, Ren not too far behind. Raising her hand towards the air she conjured up a glyph large enough for others to spot. "Lets see how the others did."

"Is it time for breakfast already? I'm starving!" Nora appeared on the scene ten minutes after the glyph went up, her hair in disarray and a huge sweat stain on the front of her shirt. Kairos didn't say anything for her part, the Faunus looked like she was on the last leg as she leaned on Nora for support.

"Nora how intense did you train?" Ren asked with concern in his voice. "Did you go overboard this time?"

"Ehehehe...maybe?" She replied, letting out a chuckle. "You know how excited I get when training is in order. Holding back just doesn't fit my personality that much!"

"She isn't the only one! Have you seen Yang when she's angry?" They turned to see Yang and Sun stumbling in, goofy grins on their faces. Both of them had wounds and welts all over. "Man, that was the training I desperately needed."

"Sun was very helpful." Yang replied. "10/10 would fight him again."

"I'm glad you felt that way Yang." Blake said as she walked side-by-side with Pyrrha. The two of them were drenched in sweat as well. "I could use a bath to be honest."

"I think all of us are in need of bathes." Jaune commented, pinching his nose playfully. "Wow I can smell you all a mile away."

"Did you do well?" Efram asked when Timber walked over. "Training with Jaune I mean."

"Yup!" The archer replied and left it at that.

"Color me surprise, Ruby isn't the first one here." Yang laughed when she looked around, hands planted on her hips. Sun was casually wiping the sweat off his skin, his shirt draped over his right shoulder which left his abs wide open for everyone to see.

"Oh man, everyone is here already!" Ruby's voice reached them and they were greeted by a tornado of rose petals. The young leader skidded to a halt, throwing up a huge plume of dust before grinning. "Sorry we're late!"

"Ruby Rose, what did I tell you about being punctual?!" Weiss growled before coughing when she accidentally inhaled some dust.

"Reina and I were playing tag!"

"So where is she now?" Jaune asked. Ruby looked behind her before taking 4 steps to the right and smirked. Before anyone could ask why she did that the thundering of my steps reached their ears. Reaching my destination I threw up a lot more dust than Ruby did, blowing everyone right through the open doors. "Oh...there she is..."

"Augh...!"

"That was rough!"

"Dude, someone's touching my butt!"

"Rats, I couldn't even keep up." I was saying as Ruby and I walked up the steps, brushing strands of hair out of my face. We were greeted by a pile of arms and feet of the others. To be honest neither Ruby nor I could tell where the start was and where it ended. "Err...why are you all laying on the floor like that?"

"Why do you think?!" Weiss snapped. She was wedged between Blake and Jaune, her left arm laying on Efram's chest while the other one was on Neptune's butt. "Sorry Neptune, that'd be my hand."

"Oh...then you can leave it there if you'd like..."

"Neptune! Dude!" Sun looked at him in surprise. "How could you tell her something like that?!"

"Weiss!" Yang turned to give her a thumbs up from where she was under Blake. "Get it!"

"Yang, I swear to god!"

"Well that escalated quickly."

"Only Yang would say something like that in a situation such as this." The room soon filled with laughter as they disentangled themselves and we washed up quickly in the bathes. Making our way to the dining room, we ate our breakfast and went off to get our day started.

* * *

 _That night..._

"Nora was right. I can hardly move a muscle." Kairos stated as I rubbed some cream on her body to help soothe her aching joints. "Ahahaha...uggggh..." Since everyone went on their own way to enjoy the day I decided to go down to the sea, watching the waves lap up against the rocks with interest. Kairos accompanied me and we went back to get our swimming suits. The water was just the right temperature.

Jaune and Pyrrha decided to take a stroll, Sun and Efram decided to play video games while their battle partners watched, Nora wanted some of Ren's pancakes and Yang had Blake read her a book. Ruby went with Weiss to shop for some items...well it was more of Weiss not giving Ruby any say in the matter before dragging her away.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, screwing the lid back over the container and placing it on the nearby table. Our swimming attires were washed and hung in the bathroom to dry.

"It could've been...worse!" She winced a bit before sitting up and slowly pulled a T-shirt over her head. "At least I can still move...even at a slow pace."

"That's good." I returned to her side and offered her my assistance, allowing her to lean her weight on me. "Will you be okay for tomorrow's training?"

"Nothing like a good night's sleep to do the trick." She replied and we made our way to the parlor. Everyone huddled by the fireplace, winding down after a long day of activities. There were a lot of sleepy faces but there was still time to do one more activity.

"Reina I have a question." Ruby said from where she was brushing Weiss' hair. The Schnee usually brushed her hair on her own but she had grown to love it when Ruby does it for her. "That mark on your right shoulder, what is it?"

"Huh? You saw?"

"Oh while we were running I noticed it." She replied and handed Weiss back her brush. "Weiss I'm done."

"There's a mark there?" Neptune asked. "I'm curious because you never leave your shoulder bare...and even if you did your scarf covers it up."

"I want to see!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, have some control please." Ren said.

"Well the members of my family have their own distinct markings. This is mine." I slowly pulled my hair to the side and turned around, allowing them to see. This was the first time I ever allowed others to see my bare shoulder.

"It's a wolf isn't it?" Sun asked when he looked at it.

"Sure looks like it." Yang replied. "That's the character for wolf, my dad taught me a few when I asked about my own name."

"Were there other wolf marks in your family?"

"How did you get it? It kinda looks like a tattoo."

"However it doesn't look like something that was done by a pen..."

"Hang on guys, that's too many questions." I laughed before something Kairos told me yesterday crossed my mind. "Would you all like to hear a story?" There was a collective amounts of head nods as they shuffled around, getting comfortable around me.

"Is it a long story?" Jaune asked. "Not that I don't mind but I may fall asleep..."

"I'll try to keep it as short as possible but no guarantees. I've kept my past to myself for a long time so this will probably be a long one." I took a deep breath, calming down my nerves that felt jittery within my body. "The best way to start would be talking about the history of my fam-"

"Wait...!" Weiss interrupted, not because she wanted to but there was something that caught her attention. Her blue eyes were gazed towards the window, poised and focused. "Do you all feel that?"

 _ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO~_

"Grimm?!" Blake and Kairos glanced around, their ears perked up with alertness. "This is a first, we've never seen nor heard any on our way over here."

"Weiss I thought you said this place was somewhat Grimm free?" Sun glanced in her direction, noticing how her fists were shaking with anger.

"Don't you think it was weird that we haven't seen Grimm for miles?!" Nora exclaimed, jumping to her feet immediately and almost knocked Ren over. "Finally! I'll get to break some legs!"

"So they dare to enter the premise. It's time for battle!" She snapped her fingers and the weapons all floated in, hovering next to their owners. "Once we clean it up Reina, please continue your story!"

* * *

 _Outside..._

"It's going to take a long time if we search together." The heiress said once we were all standing outside. The winds were howling above our heads, bringing with it the smell of death. "Spit up into pairs to cover more ground. If you see a Grimm, don't fight immediately. Gauge your opponent before rushing in head first!"

"Neptune! Lets check the docks!" Sun spoke and jabbed with his thumb to the location, his weapon leaning against his shoulder. "Make sure those Grimm didn't crawl up by sea!"

"Oh sure, just where I wanted to look." The water-phobic Huntsman commented dryly, visibly paling at the mere idea of getting close to the ocean. "Fine! But if I fall in you have to get me out!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you!" Sun chuckled, grabbing the back of Neptune's jacket and ran off. "But you seriously need to get over it!"

"Blake! I'm gonna need your assistance!" Yang yelled as she took off running in a random direction, her blonde hair billowing out behind her like a yellow beacon. "C'mon! Lets go that way!"

Why am I not surprised? Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ran after the blonde, a small smile on her face.

"Ruby, you and I are going to stay here." Weiss said once her teammate disappeared, noticing the puppy-dog eyes starting to form on her leader's face and almost caved in. Closing her eyes and counting to ten she steeled her nerves before speaking again, "Don't give me that look. We can't possibly leave the mansion unguarded with the cooks inside and we can serve as a rendezvous point for the others."

"But...but...but..."

"No buts, we are going to stay here!" Weiss stomped her foot twice, planting her hands on her hips and scowled. Once the heiress gets into her 'royal tantrum' no one could argue with her or make her change her mind. Luckily this tantrum wasn't as bad as it could have been but it did convey the message of 'staying put' and 'not leaving'.

"Don't feel bad Ruby, I'll be staying here as well." Kairos spoke up from where she was standing by the stairs. "I can't possibly move as fast as I would like but I'd be more of a hindrance if I were to go into the field."

"Sorry about that!" Nora apologized quickly as she and Ren prepared to head out on their own search.

"It's not your fault Nora, we didn't know there would be a Grimm invasion." Kairos replied. "Besides I feel like I got stronger during our training so it was worth it."

"But we have to go in pairs, who's Reina supposed...to go with..." Weiss' voice died away when she noticed that I wasn't around. "Huh? Where did she go?!"

"Eh?! Reina left already?!" Unbeknownst to the others I already disappeared on my own, following my gut instinct. I knew that I would be better off searching on my own and sneaked away while no one was paying attention. Kairos herself looked baffled. "She was just here a second ago!"

"She's more ninja than Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "And that's saying something!"

"Worry not, it shouldn't take me long to figure out where she went..." Kairos announced and immediately locked in on my scent, the corners of her mouth twisting up into a smile. "Got it."

"Point me in the direction and I'll go and fetch her." Pyrrha said, getting a grateful expression from the Faunus.

"God speed to ya. Timber we need to get going too." Efram announced and the three of them left, slowly followed by Jaune's team. Soon only Weiss, Ruby and Kairos were left behind to guard the mansion.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

 _Weird...I feel it coming from over here._ I rummaged around, swinging my head from side-to-side. Following Weiss' directions and splitting up, I was checking the area a little further from the mansion. My senses were on alert and I noticed I was coming up to the edge of a ridge, the flat ground a good feet or two below. _Could I have been mistaken?_

 **Found you.**

"Wha-Argh!" I yelped as a massive body slammed into me and we tumbled down the ridge out of sight. The sharp rocks dug into my back as I finally came to a stop, winded from the tackle before the breath of a Beowolf hit me in the face. I could see the animal hovering over me, the Aura outlining his bristling fur and huge body size.

 **Great One. It's a pleasure to meet you, face to face.**

"What do you want?!" I snarled at him, struggling as his claws pinned me down. "Why are you here?"

 **To see you of course.** The lips parted to show rows of ivory fangs glistening with saliva. **Even though the others told me it would be impossible to coax you out, getting you to come to me on your own was a piece of cake.**

"Others? How many did you bring with you!?"

 **Of course not. Beowolves roam either in packs or individually. As to how many, why don't you see for yourself?  
**

 _No...No...No!_ The ground trembled as hordes of Beowolves thundered pass me, their claws scraping up the wall of the ridge. _With that amount, everyone will be in danger!_ "Stop!"

 **There's no use. We'd do anything and use any means necessary in order to draw out your true potential. If it means putting your friends in danger...** The Beowolf's eyes gleamed with eagerness and he licked his chops. **Then so be it. Everything we do...is in the name of the Great One.**


	28. Chapter 28: Out of Control

**A/N** : Chapter 28 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Out of Control**

 _Outside..._

The air was filled with the cries of Beowolves, drawing attention to both Huntresses and Huntsmen alike as massive bodies of darkness erupted from the forest. Soon the sounds of battle and magical energies flew through the air as the students of Beacon did their best to protect Weiss' vacation home from being swamped by the sea of black.

"What the...?!"

"Incoming Beowolves!"

"Whoa!"

"Dude! Watch out!" Sun yelled as Neptune jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the Beowolf barreling towards him. The two of them had finished patrolling the shorelines when they heard the commotion from above and came running back. Rolling over into a crouch the blue-haired boy looked down to see that parts of his jacket were shredded from the claws, his brows furrowed with anger.

"Oh come on I got this custom made! You guys are gonna pay for that!"

"I've never seen a horde this extreme." Timber spoke as he began shooting a barrage of arrows. He sought out higher ground by positioning himself on the rooftop. Giving himself that 360 degree range he can attack from all fronts but that also meant that he himself was wide open to attacks as well. Luckily one of the chefs rushed out with a mini machine gun and gave him cover.

"OOOOORRRRRRRAHHHH!" Yang's blusterous voice reached their ears as the blonde brawler barreled her way through the sea of black, smashing her fists against any that stood in her way. True to her word Blake was right next to her, swinging Gambol Shroud to cut through the fur or relying on her shadows for protection. "You guys wanna piece of me?! I'm more than happy to give you all some of my fists!"

"Jaune! Are you doing okay?" Pyrrha asked as she and the boy stood side-by-side. He turned his head and grinned.

"I'm fine Pyrrha. I'm just a bit winded since this is a lot more Grimm than I imagined going against. But!" He blocked a claw strike before slashing upward with his sword, knocking a Beowolf back. "This is great experience and thanks to your guidance I believe I'm getting better!"

"Ora Ora Ora Ora~!" Nora sang as she swung Magnhild with ease, throwing bodies left and right. Twirling the weapon high over her head she brought it down hard enough to shake the ground. Vibrations could be felt for miles as the Beowolves fell like flies.

"Nora! Please be careful!" Ren yelled as he regained his footing, firing shots at a couple of strays that tried to attack. "You might as well knock Weiss' home while you're at it."

"Sorry Ren!" She replied, sticking her tongue out playfully. "I'm just having so much fun!"

"Right...fun..." The Hunter released a sigh as an answer, resisting the urge to roll his eyes playfully. "Only you would find this fun, Nora."

"If you don't think this is fun Ren..." Nora smashed a wolf's head into the ground before grinning at him. "I have a couple of things that may be worth your while!"

"NORA!" A terrible blush appeared on Ren's cheeks and he just gawked at her. "H-How could you suggest such a thing in the middle of battle?!"

"I'm sure you'll love it...!"

"No I won't."

"You're a terrible liar Ren."

"Has anyone seen Reina?" Efram asked before elbowing a wolf in the chest. He had some scratches along his body due to the claws of the wolves but he paid them no heed. "She's the only one who hasn't come back yet right?"

"Now that you mentioned that..." Ruby slashed away with Crescent Rose before looking around. Amidst the furry bodies of Grimm and the shapes of her comrades she couldn't find me. "Do you think she's in trouble?! If so then we should hurry and find her!"

"I'll go look for her!" Pyrrha hollered, blocking a claw strike with Akoúo̱ before stabbing the creature through the chest with Miló. Noticing a path to the forest she ran through her enemies, with Jaune not too far behind her. "No Jaune, stay behind with the others! I'll be okay, please assist the others in defending the home!"

"B-But Pyrrha!" Jaune called after her but the red-head disappeared out of sight. Tightening his grip on his sword he ran back to help the others.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Ugh!" I yelped as my back collided with a tree. There was no way I'd let the Beowolf leader escape towards the others when they had to deal with the other lesser wolves. He seemed to think along the same line and relentlessly attacked. If there was a time and place for my mark to give me trouble, now was the time and place. While I was fighting I had to resist the urge to scratch my shoulder as it flared up, distracting me from my opponent who took advantage of that.

 **What's wrong?** The Grimm leader growled as he held me in place. His rancid breath hit my face and I couldn't help but shudder in disgust. **You aren't using your full power...why? Are you mocking me?**

"O-Of course not!" I wheezed as his claws pressed deeper, crushing my lungs.

 **If you are unwilling to fight then why don't we stay here? We have so much to chat about.** He suggested with a malicious smile on his face, one of his ears swiveling around to listen to any noises. **Seems to me like the fight is proceeding smoothly. Before long all your friends will overuse their energy and we'll emerge victorious.**

"Wei...Weiss, invited us to her home...so we could learn more about each other...so we could grow and improve ourselves..." I growled, gripping the wrist tightly. The blood was rushing through my ears, my heart beating erratically against my ribs. "You're putting my friends...in danger. You're ruining our fun!"

 **Ha! I'm not ruining anything.** The wolf smiled, leaning down to whisper in my ear. **You are. It's the Curse that you are bound to that are putting your friends in danger. You are the cause of it all.**

"No...no...you're lying."

 **Don't deny it. The mark on your shoulder – although it serves as your weapon due to family lineage – has other uses and purposes. Those who bear the symbol of a 'wolf' are destined and subjected to the Curse. You mentioned that everyone holds different marks? That is true however one thing's certain: Your mark came directly from your mother.**

"My mother...?"

 **Passed from one generation to the next. Your grandmother bore it then your mother bore it and now it's on you.** Ivory white teeth flashed as the Beowolf smiled. **Don't you feel lucky? Your mother sheltered you at a young age when she noticed the mark. Right away she knew what was going to happen and tried to do something to alter your fate. I wonder...do you have the same resolve as those who bore the mark before you?**

"What's so special about this mark?" I asked. There were certain things that even I wasn't told about, not even members of my family told me. It was taboo after all to talk about the Curse. "Answer me!"

 **So you haven't been told.** The wolf chuckled as if the very idea amused him. **What a shame. Well...I'm not going to tell you outright because you need to figure it out yourself. One thing's for certain: Those with the same mark cannot exist together. The world's balance becomes distorted and it will keep getting worse until one mark bearer is killed. You will either find or be found by the other.**

"What would happen then?"

 **Fight of course! If you don't fight then those around you...will be put in danger. There's no rules in regards to dragging in the innocents.**

"That's terrible!" I shouted at him. "This is my responsibility and mine alone! I won't allow them to throw their lives away for me!"

 **Your friends won't see it that way now will they? They will no doubt help you because they're good friends.**

"I wish there was...another way to prevent it..."

 **But it will happen and when it does...you'll lose a lot more than you already have. Your friends, your school...your everything. Your hand will be coated with so much blood you wouldn't be able to scrub it away and the stench will overwhelm you. Doesn't it make your stomach flip, knowing you would be the cause of all those glorious deaths?**

"Shut up...Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Pain erupted from the mark on my shoulder as light engulfed the entire area. I felt as though my body was being teared away bit by bit. "GO AWAY!"

 **This isn't the last time...** The voice whispered before everything faded. **You can't run from your destiny forever.** The light expanded till it reached the sea and disappeared. Taking with it the Beowolves and other Grimm that wondered into the area when they sensed the fear and heard the battle. Not even the winds blew, everything was dead silent.

 _I'm so...tired._ Falling to my knees a gasp escaped my lips before I fell to the ground. Just before I lost consciousness a flash of red came streaming through my mind, almost as if it was coming towards me. _Someone...is approaching...?_

"What was that weird light just now?" Sun asked as he scratched his head bewildered at what had happened. The other Huntresses and Huntsmen looked around in confusion. One minute they were close to being drowned by Grimm and the next the dark creatures disappeared. "Never seen anything like that before? But somehow I got a warm tingly feeling..."

"Dude even your fur is standing up." Neptune pointed to his partner's tail which had fluffed out.

"Is everyone okay?" Weiss looked around her with concern. Despite the damaged grounds being littered with either Dust, bullets and claw marks, the house was still standing strong and hadn't received any marks from the fight...surprisingly. "Any major injuries?"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed when he spotted the red-head emerging from the wooded area. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jaune." She said with a small smile. "No need to fret."

"Is...Is Reina okay?" He noticed me draped over her shoulder, still out cold. "She doesn't look too well..."

"For now, let's go back into the house and patch up." Pyrrha advised as the others dragged themselves into the shelter, weariness and fatigue on their faces. "We're gonna need to rest well after the unsuspected attack."

* * *

 _Back inside..._

"How is she?" Ruby asked, closing the door silently behind her. Everyone had sustained injuries one way or another and were currently getting treatment. Yang had a nasty bite on her shoulder that risked getting infected, Sun sprained his wrist, Ren had a welt on his cheek, Nora's clothes were torn while the rest sported cuts in various places. Weiss herself rushed around administering first aid with Blake as her assistant.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Kairos replied solemnly, wiping the grime off my face with a wet towel. "Pyrrha said she found her fighting off a much larger Beowolf at the bottom of a cliff. Had she didn't sense the huge output of Aura energy at that precise moment, Reina wouldn't have been found."

"The Beowolves all died off once that burst of light coated us..do you think they followed Reina here?"

"It's a possibility but that's assuming that Reina is the culprit and almost put all our lives on the line. Seriously I know that those animals either travel alone or in a pack but that was a bit too much." The Faunus breathed out slowly, rubbing some tiredness from her eyes. "I guess we lucked out in the end."

"Although there are still a lot of things unanswered..." Ruby sighed as well.

"Uuuuugh..."

"Reina!" The two of them jumped as I came to and hurried to my side. "Are you alright?!" For a minute nothing happened but soon the covers were off and I found myself snarling and lashing out.

"What's wrong? Has she gone mad?!" Ruby yelped, ducking at a pillow sailed overhead, hitting the opposite wall with a thud before falling to the ground. "Careful! Weiss will make you pay for the damages!"

"Ruby, get Weiss and bring her here!" Kairos ordered as she wrestled me against the mattress, her hand on my head and shoving my face against the soft material. "Reina, get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you!"

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby flung the door open and shouted for the white-haired heiress. "Weiss I need you! Weiss!"

"Ruby Rose, what is with all the ruckus?!" The sounds of heels clicking reached her ears before the voice did as Weiss appeared with a deep scowl on her face. "The others are resting and I can hear you perfectly!"

"There's no time, get in here!" Ruby pulled her into the room just in time to see me slam my teammate against the wall for the second time, my fingers curling tight on her face. "Reina stop!"

"Grrrrrr..." I turned at the sound of her voice, my eyes flashing briefly. "Grrrrr..."

"R-R-Ruby...what's going on? Did you actually call it 'Reina'?" Weiss whispered as I approached them, leaving Kairos laying dazed on the bed. "Where did that mask come from?"

"I don't know...but, we have to do something." Ruby replied, beads of sweat rolling down her face until I stood a foot away from them. My piercing gaze went from one Huntress to the next.

"Is she even inside there?" The heiress asked, debating on whether to run and grab her weapon or think of another possible solution.

"She has to be." Ruby nodded her head with certainty. "I know she is."

"Ruby, we can't harm her in any way if that's the case!" Weiss threw up a glyph to block a punch, struggling to hold me back and the floorboards groaned underneath the pressure. "Urgh! When did she get this strong?!"

"Can we tear the mask off?!" Ruby reached for my face and I noticed the movement. Rearing my head back I attempted to snap at her and her fingers retreated. "Ok, not the brightest of plans!"

"Of course not, you dolt! Don't stick your fingers where they don't belong!" Weiss retorted before shoving me aside. "And you need to calm down or else everything you break you have to pay for!"

"Grrrrrrrr!"

"Well...talking seems to not be working. Any other ideas?"

"Then use force!" Kairos regained her bearing and prepared to attack, crouching low on the mattress with her eyes focused on me. "Forgive me but I'm gonna take this fight outdoors!"

"What are you-?!"

 _KA-BOOM!_

"Kairos!"

"Kairos!" Weiss and Ruby rushed towards the newly created hole, watching us fight on the ground. Although the Faunus' movements were sluggish due to her slow recovery she did her best to keep my attention.

"Weiss! Get the others! I'll go help and stall her!" with that Ruby jumped out and entered the fight, kicking me in the back before somersaulting away.

"Ruby! That dunce!" Weiss bit her lips and rushed downstairs in a hurry.

* * *

 _Outside..._

"Ruby, I've never seen her acting like this before." Kairos stated, standing side-by-side with the leader. Sweat rolled down her face and her chest was heaving for breath. Not only did she fight not completely healed during the invasion but she wasn't prepared to get roughed up for the second time. "If things keep going like this we'll be in trouble."

"What is that mask though?" asked Ruby as she bounced on the balls of her feet, preparing to rely on her speed if necessary. "Why does it look like a Beowolf's?"

"This is my second time seeing it but Reina hasn't explained to me what it means." The Faunus quickly pushed Ruby away and jumped to the side, my fist hitting the ground where they were standing. The smoke and dust clouded my sight but I sensed movement behind me. Stepping to the side I grabbed my teammate's leg when she attempted to kick me and held it still.

"Kairos!" Ruby yelled out a warning as I swiveled around, slamming the Faunus into the ground on her back. Blood flew from her mouth as she stared up dazed, my hand still holding onto her tightly. Lunging forward the young huntress ran towards me with eyes narrowed. "Let her go!"

Sensing the approaching threat I dragged Kairos out of the hole in the ground by her leg and swung her around and around, getting faster and faster by the minute. Taking a step forward I let her go, watching her collide with Ruby and the two of them tumbled across the ground in a heap of arms and legs. The pulsing from my shoulder continued to aggravate me and I pulled my lips back into a snarl.

"This is hopeless...we can't fight her!" Ruby said as she stood back up.

"Yes we can..." Kairos answered. "And we will...I'm not losing her to some mask!"

"What's with all this noise?!" Yang rushed onto the scene just as I round-house kicked Ruby in the ribs and slugged Kairos in the face. The leader flew back, crashing into Blake as the Faunus appeared behind Yang and the two of them crashed into the house. "Blake! Ruby!"

"What the-?" Sun appeared and stood with his mouth agape as he took in my form. "Is that...a new Grimm?"

"I don't care what it is..." The blonde brawler seethed, her burning red eyes narrowed in my direction. Ember Celica already attached to her arms, the pistons pumping with a new set of bullets. "Nobody hits Ruby and gets away with it...NOBODY!" With a feral roar she flew forward, knocking me aside with a strong shoulder slam to the chest. Efram hurried out to retrieve Kairos and brought her back, Timber rushing up with the medical box and began to administer the gauze.

Flipping over after being swept off my feet I landed in a crouch, a growl rumbled from my chest as I prepared to fight my new enemy. Yang returned with her own snarl, gesturing for me to attack. With a roar I ran towards her, the ground trembling underneath my steps. She met my punch with her own, sending shock waves through the air and we continued our fist fight.

"Oh wow, look at them go!" Nora whistled with interest. "I've never seen Yang so angry before!"

"Nora this isn't the time to be excited! Shouldn't we try to help?" Ren asked with worry.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Pyrrha answered, with Jaune agreeing with her statement. "I wouldn't want to step in...we just have to rely on Yang for this."

"Ugh!" Yang winced from getting kneed in the gut, the air rushing out of her lungs. Clenching her teeth she threw a punch in retaliation and it collided with my shoulder. I had turned at the last minute to block and her fist connected with the mark, sending waves of pain through my entire body.

"Arrrrrrgh!" Throwing the brawler down with an elbow to the head I followed up with a kick, sending her skidding across the ground and away from me. Panting heavily I stumbled a bit much to the surprise of the others, a hand to my face. Yang's blow managed to deal so much pain that I regained consciousness, becoming more aware of my surroundings. _What's going on...? What's happening...to me...?!_

"Yang!" Blake yelled with concern for her partner, watching Yang slowly pick herself up with blood dripping down her face. Weiss took over looking after Ruby, wrapping bandages around the girl's body.

 _What–? Yang?_ Shaking my head I could see the outline of the fiery blonde, an arm held up as an indicator that she was all right. Looking around I noticed the others watching with a range of emotion on their faces. What caught my breath was Ruby and Kairos wounded, no doubt my own doing. _What have I...What have I done?_

"I must admit you fight well." Yang spoke, getting my attention as she walked up to me with a grin on her face. "But I won't fall so easily. Let's continue."

 _Please...Yang...while I still have control..._ I forced my body to submit, falling to my knees with my arms held out to the side. There was a collective gasps from the on lookers, even Yang was surprised by the move. _Knock me out...hurry! I don't know how long I can maintain it..._

"What do you think you're doing?" Yang questioned, anger rising in her voice. The gears within Ember Celica whirled and she tightened her right hand into a tight fist. "Stand up. I'm not done yet and neither should you!" Her hair burned brightly with the amount of rage she was exhibiting and her eyes flashed red. "If you're making fun of me then you'll regret it! Here I come!"

"Yang no!" Kairos yelled as the brawler lunged towards me, her eyes widened in horror. "Please stop!"

"This is for Ruby!"

CRACK! Time slowed down as Yang's fist connected with my mask. Piece by piece it crumbled revealing my face and the brawler's eyes broadened with shock. A smile stretched across my face as the last remnants of the mask vanished but the Huntress' fist continued to move forward.

"Thank...you..." I whispered and the punch hit its mark. Everything went dark.


	29. Chapter 29: One Punch Yang

**A/N** : Chapter 29 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: One Punch Yang**

 _Inside the mansion..._

"Yang you could've punched her into a coma! What if she doesn't recover or wake up?!"

"Rubes, she cracked your ribs with a kick! I bet there's other wounds that I didn't see during your scuffle!"

"She didn't mean to! At least not that I know of...but still! That punch almost sent her through the ground!"

"You got hurt Ruby and that's final. What am I supposed to tell Dad?! I swore to protect you and I failed to do that. What kind of sister am I?!"

"I'm sorry that I got hurt trying to be helpful but don't think for a second that you can just slug someone in the face because of that! Please gauge the situation fully before getting out of control!"

"Out of control?!" The blonde huntress would've blown a new hole through Weiss' wall with a fist if it weren't for the ice heiress sending a glare her way at the last minute. She had to replace some of the broken antiques that didn't come cheap by any means and she wasn't ready to fix another set of problems. Sure she was rich but even she knew when her wallet needed to be protected. "Rubes, you're being unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable?!" Now it was Ruby's turn to increase the volume of her voice. She would never raise her voice against Yang, never in a million years but she did it anyways. "You literally knocked our friend senseless! Do you understand what you did?"

"If she was our friend she wouldn't have hurt others! Period! We should consider ourselves lucky she didn't kill anyone!"

"She wasn't in the right state of mind! You know that!"

"When is she ever in the right state of mind?!" Yang retorted, her eyes flashing red momentarily. "Now that we know that she has the potential to go into...that thing, do we have to walk on eggshells around her?!"

"Now you're being preposterous! The subject might be sensitive to her and it could be hard for her to explain!"

"What about the rest of us?!" Yang gestured to everyone still in the room, tending to their own wounds or ignoring their squabbling. "We can't drop everything we do just to be on her good side!"

"Something like this may never happen again. Kairos said she's never seen this kind of behavior so..."

"Whatever the case, Reina has a lot of explaining to do and when she wakes up I hope she explains well." Yang leaned back in her chair and released a sigh. Arguing with Ruby wasn't something she hoped she didn't have to experience and it was taking a lot out of her.

"If she ever wakes up..." Ruby muttered and her words didn't go unnoticed by her sister who gripped the arm of her chair tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"...Ruby I can't believe you just said that..."

"Well I can't believe you swung your fist hard enough to put her in that kind of state!" With that the younger of the two stood up and turned her back, indicating that she was done talking and the conversation was over. "I'm going to bed. Weiss, I'll see you there."

"Ah, w-wait Ruby..." Weiss watched as her battle partner turned the corner and disappeared. She herself had some words to say but didn't want to get into the sister feud.

"Wow. That was totally unexpected and not what I was imagining at all." Nora commented once Ruby stormed off. She had watched the sisters banter back and forth nonstop, listening carefully to what they were saying without any interruptions. "Right Ren?"

"Nora please, this isn't the right time. We're all on edge tonight."

"He says yes."

"When did I ever...?! Don't go putting words in my mouth and listen to what I'm actually saying!"

"Bed time guys, let's go." Pyrrha laughed and excused herself, dragging both of her teammates behind her. Jaune had already called it a night and retired early. Sun and Neptune scooped up the board game they decided to play and scuttled back to their own room to determine a winner.

Timber and Efram said their goodbyes and left the parlor as well, not wanting to meet the girls' gaze. They didn't have any words to defend me and I didn't want them to. Once the two Huntsmen left Yang placed her face into her hands and sighed. Her anger had subsided and she didn't know what else to do. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Blake standing beside her.

"You need to sleep." The Faunus spoke gently, squeezing her fingers for a second. She was worried about her partner's well-being and it was conveyed through that simple gesture. "You've used almost all your strength in battle."

"Blake...what do you think?" Yang asked sadly. "Do you think I went too far?"

"It's not my place to judge what happens between you and Ruby. Fights such as these will happen once in awhile." was the reply. "Now let's go. We can worry about it later and you look like you could fall over any second." Nodding her head in mild agreement, the blonde brawler rose to her feet and allowed her partner to lead her to the room.

"Goodnight Weiss." Yang said over her shoulder, sparing her comrade a glance.

"Mmmm. Goodnight you two." Weiss replied with a soft smile. Soon she was alone by herself, left to broad over everything that has happened. Shaking her head and standing to her feet, she retired to her room with Ruby to get some sleep herself.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

I still haven't woken up yet while the others continued their training at the crack of dawn. It took a lot of effort from both Timber and Efram to get Kairos moving. The Faunus refused to leave my side, watching my body all night long which explained the heavy bags underneath her eyes.

"She's not eating and she barely slept at all." Neptune was saying at the table as he helped himself to a fresh plate of fruits and eggs. He had been her designated partner for the morning and knew something was off when he managed to land his attacks more times than not. He never lands a majority of his attacks when he trains with Sun. "I'm worried for her."

"How's Reina's condition?" Pyrrha asked, pausing a bit from cutting her hash browns. All eyes focused on the boys since Kairos didn't bother to show up for breakfast after getting her butt handed to her, stating that she wasn't hungry and just wanted to be by my side. "Is it better or worse?"

"We...We actually don't know." replied Timber. "Kairos told us that she believes our leader was recovering at an extremely low rate."

"How's that possible? With Reina's capabilities she could've healed herself in like...half a day or something?" Nora said, taking a good estimate. "Do you think something is hindering her ability to heal?"

"We could diagnose her to see if there's something wrong..." Jaune spoke up, about to stuff his face with toast. "I mean, what if it's an external thing?"

"What if it isn't an external thing?" Weiss chimed in, taking a sip of her tea. "What if it's something we can't see with our eyes? If that's the case then we're in trouble."

 _THUD~!_

"What the hell was that?!"

"Sounded like something fell on the ground. Luckily it wasn't glass."

"It came from upstairs!" Standing up abruptly Weiss stormed up the stairs and strode down the hallways as fast as her heels could carry her. Throwing the door open she found Kairos struggling to put my body back in bed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"She just stood up and began walking towards the door by herself. Before I could say a word she collapsed, which is why you heard the noise."

"So then...! She'll be up and at it in no time right?" Ruby asked with excitement as she stepped into the room with the others. "That's great!" Looking at the Faunus' expression her smile slowly faded. "Umm...am I wrong? You don't look so well..."

"I noticed this when I was moving her because my head against her chest but her heart...her heart rate is dropping." The Faunus said, holding my hand tightly with her own. "She's not healing...she's deteriorating...I...I don't know what to do..."

"Why? She was fine yesterday...you know before the incident." The leader of RWBY asked, about to go in a state of panic. "How could this happen?"

"Please...please open your eyes..." Kairos shifted so that she laid her head on my chest, letting out distressed noises as she shook my body gently. "Please...please..."

"Weiss, can't you do anything?!" Ruby pleaded, turning to the girl by her side. The ice heiress thought about it, the gears within her mind were whirling and grinding against one another. "Well? Anything coming to mind?"

"Let me call my family's doctor and have him look at her. I can have him here within a few minutes." She spoke and left, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoed for awhile before falling silent. The sounds of the phone being dialed followed after a couple minutes.

"We should probably leave as well." Sun suggested, knowing that the Faunus in grieving wouldn't budge. He himself wanted to say something encouraging but he knew that no amount of words would have any effect. "Give them some room...you know."

"Yeah..." Neptune agreed and one by one they left. Filing into the parlor they all had sad expressions on their faces, unsure of what to do. "Man...what a turn of events."

"Ren, this is just awful isn't it?" Nora asked in a hush whisper. "I couldn't imagine going through what Kairos is going through right now."

"No one deserves to go through the thought and the pain of losing their partner. It's definitely unbearable." Ren agreed.

"If things keep going at this rate...she'll no doubt..."

"Be more positive Jaune, I'm sure Weiss' doctor will figure out a way." Pyrrha said with hopefulness, patting the blond on the back. She could see how everyone was affected by the news but she knew that feeling down and thinking of the worst wouldn't do anyone good. "We just have to believe for now."

 _DING~ DONG~_

"That would be him, impeccable timing as usual." Weiss said as she walked passed, opening the door to see an elder looking man wearing a white coat. He held a medium-sized bag by his side. "Hello doctor."

"My young mistress, it's always a pleasure to see you." The doctor bowed his head in greeting, recognizing the Schnee heiress. "I came as fast as I possibly could."

"Not at all, I apologize for calling you so late. I know you were working a couple of assignments for my father." She replied, helping him with his coat and bags. Once that was complete she lead him upstairs and down the hall to my room. "The patient is this way, please help her as much as you can."

* * *

 _After a few hours..._

Waiting itself was pure agony. Weiss stayed with Kairos outside the room since she refused to move, her eyes glued on the door. When she saw the doctor she promptly stood up and walked out, placing herself in front of the door. The others sat not too far away and lost in their own thoughts. Once the sound of the knob click they lifted their heads in attention and they stood up as the doctor came out.

"Well doctor, what's the word?" Weiss asked and the other students crowded around anxious to hear the verdict. The old man sighed, indicating some not so good news.

"Your friend has lost a significant amount of energy, lower than what is considered the standard amount. With such low energy reserves it surprises me that she's still able to keep her heart running. You see it's not just blood and oxygen that keeps her going, Aura plays a huge role in her recovery. Without an abundant supply of Aura her organ's under a lot of strain."

"How do we replenish Aura?" Pyrrha asked curiously. "Is it doable?"

"Through a transfer technique it is possible. However..."

"However?" Ren repeated nervously.

"However it's quite hard to do and a very special one at that since the only ones able to perform such a transfer technique are selected members of the Raylan family." The doctor watched as the facial expressions fell but he kept speaking, "Unfortunately...no one knows where that family ended up."

"What...what happened to them?" Neptune asked.

"No one has seen a Raylan up til now. Presumable that clan was wiped out but records of such an incident weren't in the archives. So I'm sorry that I couldn't possibly help her anymore...her situation has gotten way out of my hands..."

"No way..." Kairos whispered, gripping the doctor by his collar. Her eyes searched his repeatedly for any signs of lying. When she saw none her arms dropped to her sides.

"Are there any alternatives?" asked Weiss, wrapping her arms around the Faunus in support. "Surely you know something else that could potentially work. Anything would do!"

"Well...there is one but the success rate is very low. You know that mark on her shoulder? After doing some analyzing I noticed that it's been hit by a much larger force. That hit sent her body into shock because not only was she already weak, the blow may have been a fatal one."

"Then...what you're saying is..."

"That's right, you have to hit the mark once more. Preferably with a strength equal or greater than the previous hit. If all goes perfectly, the energy will transfer and her body will be up and running again. All she needs is a little boost and the Aura will be able to regenerate, keeping her life stable." The doctor packed his bag and tipped his hat to the students. "Well then, young mistress and friends, I bid you all adieu. Good luck if you decide to try that solution out. Like I said, there's no guarantee that it'll work. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you doctor. Please be careful on your way back. I'll send Father good word of your performance." Weiss walked him to the door, making sure he made it successfully to the aircraft. Once the transportation vehicle disappeared she closed the door and sighed.

"How are we gonna generate that much power?" Sun was saying as the students convened in the dining room to discuss. They all had grim expressions on their faces. "Hell we aren't even fully recovered ourselves!"

"Also we don't even know if Yang's willing to do it again." Nora said as the blonde in question kept her head bowed. She hadn't said a word but based on her facial expression she was hurting. "I-I mean...you know...umm..."

"...I put her in this situation..." Yang finally spoke, trembling hands clasped tightly in her lap. "Just as Ruby said...it's my fault..."

"Sis..." Ruby looked at her guiltily, knowing that the fight they had weighed heavily on her mind.

"I...I'm the worst..." The brawler looked at everyone forlornly, her lips trembling. "If she dies...how could I ever live it down? I could never be forgiven..."

"Well if you mope around like this you'll never know the answer." Weiss said haughtily, making her presence known. "So dry your tears and get to it!"

"Easier said then done Weiss. The doctor said Yang needed to hit the mark with a punch stronger or equal in power like she did the first time." Ruby stated evenly, giving her partner a small scowl. She didn't want to say 'I told you so' in front of everyone since the situation had turned for the worse and Yang needed all the help she could get. There was no more room to play the blame game and she'll make up with her sister later. "With Yang the way she is I doubt she'll muster enough strength on her own."

"Not if you keep telling her that she can't do it, negativity must run in the family." The ice heiress stood up and glared at everyone, watching them tense up under her stare. "Listen up! We're gonna do everything in our power to bring Reina back! I know the chances are slim to none but I for one would like to try."

"That goes without saying!"

"She's our friend and she needs our help more than ever!"

"If any of us were in such a predicament Reina would jump in to help without a doubt!"

"What do you say Yang Xiao Long?" Weiss turned to her teammate, a knowing look on her face. The blonde looked at those around her before directing her look to the ground. Usually she wouldn't hesitate to jump to someone's rescue but now she agonized over the decision.

"I..."

"You know damn well that you can't say no." The heiress noted, watching the brawler's shoulders stiffen up. "If you want answers from Reina, and so do the rest of us, you will do what you can to save her!"

"...mmmmm...I understand." Yang replied, her lilac eyes returning back to their usual bright color instead of the dull emotionless state. She would apologize straight away, that's what she'll do. "Then please, lend me your strength. I'll save her without fail."

"Alright! Everyone, place your hand over Yang's! I suspect it has to the be same hand as well so that'd be her right." One by one hands were stacked on top of the brawler's, their palms faced down. Yang watched with nervousness, waiting for Weiss to call out the next instruction. "Now concentrate! Allow your energy to flow through your body and channel it into Yang!"

"You ready?" Blake whispered, her golden eyes flickering to her partner. "I won't lie you might get hit by a massive amount of Semblance. Everyone is putting their all into this."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." was the reply as bit by bit Semblances flowed from one hand to the next. "I gotta do this. Let's just hope that it works."

"It'll work...I just know it will." Blake replied as she added a fraction of her own power into the pile. "You need to be confident in what you're doing." Soon the flow of power came to a halt and Yang stared at her fist, eyes widening at the massive amount of power that flickered before her.

"Now then...are you ready?" Weiss asked, getting an affirmative nod from her teammate. "Let's do this."

"Yang..." She turned to see Ruby looking down at the floor, drawing an imaginary circle with the tip of her boot. "I'm...I'm sorry for those things I said."

"Don't worry about it Rubes." Yang closed the distanced and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have allowed my emotions get the better of me." She stepped back, glad to see a smile on her sister's face. "Now come on, a friend of ours needs saving!"


	30. Chapter 30: The Story

**A/N** : Chapter 30 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The Story**

 _Outside..._

The winds swirled as the students filed out, giving Yang a wide birth as she stood tall in the middle of the training grounds. Kairos stood opposite of her, my body in her arms. She was caught up on what the plan was and offered a little bit of her Semblance to Yang.

"This will hurt for a minute...but it'll be over soon..." Kairos whispered in my ear, holding me tight against her body with my back facing the brawler. She knew I couldn't respond but nevertheless she tried to make a conversation. "Please stay strong..."

"You ready?" Yang asked, a look of concern on her face. She had been put in situations that definitely demanded a lot out of her especially under pressure. She couldn't help but feel anxious and that doubt was evident in the way her fist was trembling.

"Yang...I just want you to know that...that I trust you completely." Kairos spoke, keeping one arm snaked around my waist while the other maneuvered my shirt in a way that exposed my mark. She gazed at the brawler with dead seriousness. "I know you can do it..."

"B-But...what if I..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there...you have to be confident in what you're doing. Saying 'what if' here and now, you're bound to mess something up. Don't do that to yourself." Kairos' gaze softened and she smiled as broadly as she could. "C'mon then, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"...I...I won't fail you...you or Reina..." Yang promised, gritting her teeth and her hair lit up as she activated her own Semblance. Hearing the comforting words was all she needed and she calmed her nerves down.

"Ouch, Ruby you're holding my hand too tight." Weiss whispered, looking down to see the girl's hand griping hers. The leader looked nervous, worried for both her sister as well as for my safety. Releasing a sigh, the heiress merely tapped the back of her hand, getting her leader to look at her. "Listen...Yang won't mess up. Everyone here trusts her."

"Y-Yeah..." Ruby smiled softly in kind. She knew Weiss was trying to make her feel positive and to be honest, it feel good for the heiress to do so. "O-Of course...hahaha..."

"She'll be fine." Weiss assured her.

"Whenever you're ready." Kairos said, making sure my mark wasn't obstructed by any article of a deep breath and releasing it slowly the brawler ran forward, keeping her eyes on the prize. Neptune was biting his nails while the others shouted encouragingly from the sidelines. The Faunus felt a lump of fear rising but she swallowed it down and didn't budge an inch. It's not everyday you are approached by Yang, much less a charging one.

"WAAAAAAARGH!" Yang threw her fist forward, making contact with my mark. "REIIIIINAAAA!"

"NNNNNGHHH!" Kairos gritted her teeth against the powerful force, watching as the Semblances flowed into my body. She had to dig her feet firmly into the ground to keep from flying. Once the howling winds died down Yang stepped back, her fist no longer harboring all of the energies and sweat rolling down her temple.

"Whew~" She wiped her brow before looking expectantly at Kairos. "Anything yet?"

"Uuuugh...that was powerful..." The Faunus gasped out loud, collapsing to the ground when her legs couldn't support her. She checked to make sure I was okay, the mark pulsated a couple of times before falling silent. Waiting for about 30 minutes I took a deep breath but didn't stir much. "She's...She's breathing okay now and I don't sense anymore abnormalities."

"Oh thank goodness." Yang said as the others approached them. She held up a thumbs-up and a smile, getting cheers of approval. "All she needs now is rest."

"She looks peaceful, that's for sure!"

"Awww~ I left my scroll inside. I wanna take a picture because of how cute she looks!"

"No Nora...just no."

"I'm glad our leader isn't hurting anymore."

"Alright, time for bed." Weiss clapped her hands, bringing to an end any and all conversations. "You're welcome to train but I guess I'll be lenient and let you all do whatever you want tomorrow."

"Hey Yang." She turned to see Kairos smile her way, my body draped over her shoulder. "You up for a sparring match tomorrow?"

"You know it!" was the quick reply. "Now I'm getting fired up."

"Well you better calm down before you go back to the room." Blake smirked at her partner's eagerness, following the others as everyone adjourned for the evening. "You'll burn the mattress."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

True to their words Yang and Kairos were busy sparring early in the next day, while the other Huntsmen and Huntresses lay in their beds. Sweat dripped down both their faces, staining both their clothes and the ground. Every punch, every kick, both Huntresses had fire burning within their eyes, one of them quite literally. The training arena was filled with the sounds of knuckles hitting each other, flurry of kicks or grunts as the fighters pushed their bodies to the limit.

"I'm surprised you're still able to move." The blonde brawler spoke once the two of them parted, creating some distance between them. "You know, after that punch filled with all our Semblances, I assumed you felt it!"

"I'm surprised as well, no lie my legs felt like jell-o." Kairos nodded her head in agreement, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "I thought I wouldn't be able to move my body after a good night's sleep but here we are sparring with each other."

"Feels great doesn't it? I know I sparred against Sun the other day but your style is a different, since you're a sword-wielder and all. I gotta hand it to Weiss for thinking about having us change partners, I'm learning a lot!"

"And I as well." Kairos got back into an attack stance, gesturing for the brawler to attack. Her little faunus ears twitched when a cool breeze swirled around them, folding back against the top of her head. "Wanna keep going or are you already worn out?"

"Ha!" Yang hit her fists together and grinned. Her ponytail swayed back and forth as she got into position."You bet I wanna go all the way! Once a dragon's been provoked, there's no stopping it!"

 _They're like animals out there...what monstrous power._ Weiss sighed as she watched the two of them from the kitchen window, a cup of coffee in hand. She didn't need to be up on the front lines to know how much damage a punch from either fighters could deal. A flurry of rose petals soon covered her view and she didn't need to say anything as Ruby appeared, a broad grin on her face. "What's got you happy Ruby?"

"Weeelllll~" Giggling, Ruby leaned over and whispered in her ear. The ice heiress' eyes widened and she stared at her leader who laughed at her reaction. "You see? Isn't that great?"

"That's...well that's fantastic!"

"Right?!" Ruby did a fist pump followed by a small cheer. Stating that she wanted to do a quick maintenance on Crescent Rose, the huntress zoomed off, leaving Weiss alone. She shook her head and prepared to give the two fighters a heads up on time, but first, some good news.

"Hey Kairos, there's someone who I bet is waiting for you to check up on!" The heiress hollered out the window, no doubt getting a good view of the fighters' toned stomachs when the tank-tops rode up. Feeling her face heating up she retreated back inside with a loud huff, calling over her shoulder. "Don't leave her waiting!"

"Well, I guess that's the end of our sparring match." Kairos mused, her tail twitched once with excitement. Due to her acute hearing she did pick up on the talk between Weiss and Ruby in bits and pieces but was too focused on her match to say anything. Out of all the Faunus' her long range hearing wasn't on par with either Blake or Velvet but she wasn't too distraught about it. "Too bad we didn't decide a winner."

"Wanna finish it at some point later on?" Yang offered, getting a weary smile from her sparring partner. "I do want to see which one of us is the strongest."

"Sure, I'll hold you to that." with that the Faunus quickly left the training grounds and disappeared inside.

"Hehehe, she's so happy." Yang chuckled to herself, peeling off her workout shirt to wipe off any excess sweat. Something cold touched her shoulder and she glanced up to see Blake holding out a fresh towel that had been dipped in ice water. "Oh, thanks Blake! I didn't even hear your footsteps."

"No problem." The Faunus replied, forcing back a blush when she got a good, up close and personal look at Yang's abs. _Holy crap she's ripped...like really ripped._

"Are you okay? Your face is getting red like Ruby's cape." Yang noticed when her partner turned her head the other way. Closing the distance she gently laid her forehead against the Faunus. Blake couldn't help but let out a small squeak, her amber eyes staring deep into a pair of concerned lilacs. "Hmmm? Weird, it doesn't seem like you have a fever..."

"S-S-Stupid, you're too close." Blake pushed her partner back so she could get some breathing room, her cheeks flushed. It wasn't that she minded the blonde's closeness – hell Yang was her personal heater on cold days – but when you've been sparring with all you got, the stench was really overwhelming. "And you stink."

"Blake, I'm offended!" Yang let out a fake gasp, giving her partner her version of doe eyes with the added bonus: the trembling lips. Blake lightly punched the blonde's arm before turning her back, nose up in the air with a huff. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. Don't be that way."

"Yang, I'm only teasing you." Blake stated with a hint of laughter in her voice. "C'mon, time to go inside. And don't take too long with your shower, Weiss says breakfast would be momentarily."

"Ugh, she's not giving me any time to tame this." Yang gestured to her hair with a hand. Her stomach growled and the brawler blushed with embarrassment. "I guess I could go without brushing my hair..."

"After eating I could lend you a hand. Will that be acceptable?" Blake offered, watching the brawler's face lit up like a light bulb. "I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

 _Inside the room..._

When I came to the Aura within my head began to illustrate my surroundings, painting a picture of the room which eased my nerves. The silkiness underneath my hands could only be the bed and I sat up slowly. I sensed that no one else was in the room with me and concluded that the others must've left to train. That wasn't the case when the first one to greet me was Ruby and she managed to hold herself back from jumping me.

Apparently she was on her way downstairs to see if she could find Weiss but stopped by to check up on me. She considered it lucky that she was the first to see me awake. We talked for awhile and she caught me up to speed on what had happened the night before. It was then that I realized that the power behind my mark, the ominous curse it carried, had become more active then usual and that there were still things that I have yet to learn.

"Don't worry, no one blames you for what happened." Ruby had said, noticing the change in my facial expression and placed a hand over mine in comfort. "We can only hope that it won't happen again."

 _But it might..._ I bit my lip with anger, crumbling the sheets within my hands. Ruby had left to tell Weiss, leaving me to my own thoughts. _This wasn't the first time, this was the second time I donned the mask. It was just more severe this time...next time, someone could die..._

 _Knock~ Knock~ Knock~_

"Come in." I said, tearing my gaze from the window and focused on my visitor. A burst of energy appeared in my mind and I smiled, recognizing the signature immediately. "Hey you, wondering when you'd–"

"Thank you..." She whispered, holding me close and nuzzling her face against the top of my head. She closed the distance between us, pulling me into a surprise hug "Thank you for waking up."

"Man I was out like a light huh." I replied with a small chuckle, returning her hug. "Sorry for worrying you."

"You worried everyone, I hope you take some responsibility for it." Kairos was trying to scold me but I knew I worried her the most. Then her voice became tender and soft, almost as if she was talking to a lamb. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Well other than being bedridden I'm feeling pretty good. I think my body's still trying to adjust to the excessive amounts of Semblance." I chuckled out loud, running my fingers through my hair. "But all in all that was the jump start I needed to get back, my heart's feeling a lot better too."

"So it seems." Kairos leaned close so her ear was against my chest, listening carefully to the beating of my heart. She pulled back with a sigh of relief. "You're back to normal all right."

"Although..." I pointed to my feet which were covered by the blanket. "I can't feel my toes for some reason so I'm kinda bedridden for now."

"Guess I'll have to go and get you breakfast." Kairos smiled, tapping her forehead lightly against mine. I've never seen her so happy before, her Aura was radiating within my mind like a vibrant flame. Standing up she made her way to the bathroom with a clean set of clothes in her arms. "After I shower of course."

"Please and thank you." I replied, hearing the door close and the water run. Throughout the day I've been getting visitation from my friends who heard the great news as well as a lot of apologies from Yang. She didn't seem to be a crier but I definitely gave her a hug, thanking her for saving me.

"Blake and I are off on a small walk through the forest." She told me, walking towards the door with the Faunus in tow. The time was around 5 o'clock so I spent my entire day bedridden. "We'll see you guys for dinner."

"Yup! Have fun on your outing!" I smiled in response. Once they left I fell against the pillows and released a long sigh, raising an arm over my face.

"You okay?" Kairos asked as she placed a book on the tabletop, kneeling by my bedside.

"What if I can't control it the next time it happens?" I asked her. "This is the second time...you've seen the first time. Back then I was bent on protecting you but this time...I brought harm to everyone. I shouldn't ignore it but...this is something much greater then I've ever anticipated."

"I'll be here if you need me. The boys will be there if you need them as well." She promised, there wasn't a shred of hesitation in her voice. "No matter what happens I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back...we'll do whatever it takes."

"I need to tell them...the earlier they know the better prepared we shall be..." I scooted till I could dangle my legs over the edge, holding out my hands for her. "Sorry for being a burden at this time."

"You're never a burden." She answered and helped me to my feet. "Never have, never will be."

* * *

 _Living room..._

"I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble." I apologized. We had all gathered together in the large space after a quick dinner at 8, huddled in a circle with a small fire flickering in the fireplace. Everyone had changed into something comfortable to pass for the night. "Seeing me in that form...it wasn't what I was planning at all."

"I was genuinely surprised." Pyrrha said from where she sat next to Jaune, hands placed delicately over her knees. "I've never seen that kind of power before. Even through studies there weren't anything written in the old books."

"Pyrrha we could comb the entire library and not find what we need." Jaune quipped, dressed in his blue pajamas. "If it has to do with Reina's family lineage that's something the archives at Beacon won't have. Privacy you know or just unknown for now."

"Sun over here thought you were some new type of Grimm. You should've seen his tail, it was all fluffed out." Neptune said from where he sat near the base of the couch, getting a pointed glare from his leader. "To be honest I thought you were really cool..."

"Nora wanted to break your legs but I told her no." said Ren as the orange-haired Huntress puffed her cheeks in a pout. "I've was concerned that she'd go overboard and, you know, actually break you. So I held her back."

"You didn't hold me back Ren, not with those chicken arms! Besides Yang was already on the case so I felt as though I wasn't needed." Nora retorted, noticing the eyebrow twitch at the chicken comment. "So I allowed her to have all the fun."

"Ahem." Weiss cleared her throat, saving Yang the trouble of re-apologizing to me. The blonde opted to burying her face against Blake who patted her head with sympathy. "I'm sure there wouldn't be anymore interruptions tonight, save questions for the end. Reina, would you please tell us all that you know?"

"Like who taught you how to use Aura?"

"Is there a reason why you don't use a physical weapon?"

"Where you born in Vale? What was your homeland like?"

"How come you never open your eyes?" Nora asked and my shoulders tensed up immediately at the question. I knew someone would ask that but to hear it come out of another person's mouth...well I always flinched. The room became silent and everyone held their breath.

"Nora!" Ren snapped in a low whisper.

"...I was just curious..." She mumbled in a small voice, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry if that offended you..."

"No it's okay Nora, that's a valid question after all..." Propping up my right knee I rested my chin upon it and collected my thoughts. Once I got an idea of how to proceed I released a long sigh. "Very well, I'll tell you what I know and as much as I can remember from my childhood. My family's history, why I wish to become a Huntress and finally, the condition behind my eyes."


	31. Chapter 31: The Past

**A/N** : Chapter 31 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Past**

 _12 years ago..._

Linacre, a rural village located 20 miles from the sea, is the only known living civilization on the continent in the shaped of a dragon. With the sea to the south and a forest to the north, inhabitants were warned not to venture too far outside the walls. What lies beyond the forest was anyone's guess but those who did venture out returned with horrified stories, their eyes filled with distraught.

Dark, nonliving creatures that lurk across the barren lands some of the elders call them 'Grimm'. For now there seemed to be a mutual agreement between both the creatures and the humans and borders have not be crossed. Within Linacre there were a couple of small clans living in harmony within the village but largest one – the Raylan Clan – oversaw everything. The leader, known as the village elite, makes sure there aren't any disputes among the clans as well as making sure everyone has their fair share of resources.

There have been disputes between clans at one point in time but overtime the village elite allowed bygones be bygones and peace settled throughout the area. The years have been blessed with plentiful food from the sea and the fruits have been blooming on trees.

I was born in the following spring and there was a huge ceremony since being a child of the elite was a sign of good luck. Everyone in the village was exceptionally excited since a child belonging to the elite hasn't happened in a while so I was showered with gifts and blessings alike. At the time I never understood the ceremonies so I just played along like it was some kind of game. That was the start of many happy days of my childhood.

* * *

 _Inside the house..._

"Honey, where did the little one go?!" A man, rugged and breathless, opened the door and peeked in cautiously. His hair was tied back and the uniform he wore could barely conceal his muscular pectorals. Standing 6 feet 5 inches he was a giant to many but the kindness in his heart was just as big. "I just saw her a second ago but now she disappeared! Man, how can a 5 year old run that fast?"

"You lost her again, I'm not really surprised." The woman, a young maiden with a pale complexion, chuckled as she took a small sip of her tea. Her strawberry blonde hair had been brushed multiple times giving the material a sleek appearance. Her fingers were delicate but if one looked closely enough they could tell that she has some combat experience. "I told you she's a speedy one when you aren't giving her your full attention."

"What am I gonna do with her...?" The male sighed, rubbing the back of his head and proceeded to search for me. "I swear I'd be growing a head full of white hair if she keeps this up. And I'm not ready to be called, 'Grandpa' just yet!"

"Rikter, you're not that old." His wife chastised him, giving him a stink eye before laughing. "Seriously, you still look good even if you aren't in your prime."

"Rhea, my beloved, when did you become such a tease?" He flirted, pulling his wife into his arms. "Have I ever told you 'I love you'?"

"Every single day and every time I wake up in the morning." She whispered playfully, tracing a finger over his lips. "You're lucky Reina isn't in here to see this. Otherwise we'd have to explain ourselves."

"Rhea, dear, are you home?" Another voice spoke beyond the door, reaching the couple's ears and stopping them mid-action. "The doors aren't gonna open themselves you know. Also I hope you two are decent, I come bearing a gift."

"Oh that's my sister. I almost forgot that she was coming over."

"When did you invite Raisa over?" Rikter asked, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips. His eyebrows were knitted together with a frown. "I didn't hear you tell me about it. I thought I told you to tell me whenever someone comes over."

"Am I not allowed to invite family over?" was the playful response before returning his kiss and settling down in her usual place. "Come on, she's not that bad."

"I know she isn't bad but when you talk about certain topics...let's just say she's a monster." He rose to his feet and stretched loudly. "Well then I'll let you ladies chat, I got some business to attend to anyway. God forbid I have to sit through another one of your gossip or whatever you talk about."

"Make sure you come back home in time." Rhea replied, watching the door close before clearing her throat. "Sister, you may come in." Another set of doors opened and she looked up with a small smile as her sister walked in. "Sorry that our home is a complete mess Raisa."

"Not at all, not at all. I find it pleasurable when I come over. I even brought you a gift." She opened her arm and my mother laughed when I appeared to be clinging to the robe.

"Did she attempt to run pass you again?"

"Almost made it passed the gate but I was fast enough to catch her. Honestly I might as well run myself into the ground if she continues playing the game with me."

"Auntie was really quick today, Mommy." I chirped, detaching myself from my aunt and ran to my mother. She scooped me up into her arms, kissing my forehead. "Quicker than the other days!"

"Hey." Raisa growled, holding herself back from crushing the cup in her hand. She had poured herself a glass but paused when she heard my comment. "Don't act so high and mighty now that your mother's here to protect you."

"Is that so?" Rhea asked, shooting her sister a teasing look. "Don't tell me you're getting old."

"Shut it! You know very well I can catch that little pipsqueak if I wanted to. It's only because you put a restriction me that I have to fake losing!"

"Sometimes you'll just have to bite the bullet and be the sore loser." Rhea stated as a matter-of-fact, getting a death glare from her guest. She smiled regardless, knowing that her sister wasn't that mad and can take a few words to the face. "Besides, Reina's just a child and you really don't want to hurt her feelings now...do you?"

"...of course not..." The sulking woman muttered, mumbling something else under her breath. "She's lucky she's a child..."

"I've wondered about this for awhile now but...in your opinion which parts about Reina resembles me and which parts resemble Rikter?" Rhea asked as she watched me draw drawings on paper next to her. "Her father and I would go back and forth about it during the nights."

"Well to start off with she has her mother's facial features." Raisa acknowledged, setting her cup down against the wooden table. She watched me for a while before stating, "You and Rikter made a lovely child and I couldn't be any more happy for the both of you."

"That reminds me how's your relation with that guy you were telling me the other day?" My mother asked out of curiosity, giving her sister a knowing look. "Have you two sealed the deal yet or are you two still experimenting?"

"We sealed the deal naturally. Want the proof?" Raisa held out her hand to reveal a ring on the appropriate finger. "He got it for me two days ago before whisking us away on vacation which was why I took such a long time to respond to your letter."

"So that's what happened." Rhea nodded her head in understanding. Her sister was the Clan ambassador, acting as a mediator during disputes between clans or working with deals and making sure everything proceeds smoothly. There were even times where Raisa didn't return home as she would travel on business. "Of course I wouldn't want to hinder your work. It's thanks to you we have such good relations between the clans."

"Not at all, Rhea, you know I'll always cut out time for you." The younger of the two waved her hand dismissively. "There's nothing more important than family am I right? Don't feel bad about disrupting my work."

"Back to the topic of children...Someday you'll be able to have a child of your own." Rhea smiled, gazing down at me and missed seeing the pained expression on her sister's face. When she looked back up, the expression was replaced with a smiling one. "I can't wait to see the day you and him produce a child that will be able to play with Reina."

"Yes...of course." Raisa replied pleasantly. The two of them continued their conversations until it was time for the her to leave. "I should go now, got a lot to plan for tomorrow since I'll be making my rounds. You never know just what might happen."

"Let me at least walk you to the entrance." Rhea offered and stood up, placing her hands neatly in front of her. "Reina, give your aunt a hug."

"Mmmm!" I put down my pencil, walked around the table and gave her a hug. "Bye Aunty!"

"Aunty will come and visit when she can okay? I'll have to look at my schedule before finalizing anything." Raisa said, staring deep into my eyes as she says so. "Don't cause your mother too much trouble okay?"

"Okay...but only if you pinky promise that you'll come back to visit!" I held up my pinkie and puffed up my cheeks into a small pout. "No going back on your word okay?" She stared at me for a good minute before the corners of her lips curled up into a smirk.

"Yep. I promise." She wrapped her pinkie around mine. Standing up she gave my mother a nod and the two of them left, their voices becoming hush whispers till I could no longer hear them. Within our family, my mother Rhea was the oldest while my aunt Raisa was the younger. They rarely fought and even looked after each other for a long time. In my eyes they were the perfect siblings.

* * *

 _Four months later..._

Raisa never broke her promise once, always making room to stop by and visit. She even brought me a couple of gifts from her travels and smiled when I happily played with her gifts. The day she broke her promise was the day everything changed and she no longer came to visit. I was too young to understand what had happened but I knew it upset my mother really bad.

"What?! She had a miscarriage?!" Rikter looked at his wife with horror, placing his chopsticks down. We were at the dinner table when my mother came back with the news, her eyes were all puffy from crying. "That was the fifth time they've been trying to make a child."

"I know and she's really devastated." Rhea replied sadly.

"Especially on a day such as today..." He mused, stroking his beard and looking out the window. The pale white moon hung in the sky, glowing radiantly under his gaze. "How unlucky."

"The village shaman agreed that having a miscarriage while the full moon is out is extremely unlucky." Rhea followed her husband's gaze and sighed. "She ran back to her room and refused to come out. I told my parents but I feel as though there has to be something else I can do."

"Dear..."

"She was hurting." My mother clenched her fingers tightly in her lap. "I can feel her pain as her sister...It hurts me knowing she might never..."

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast." Rikter offered gently, rubbing her back just the way she likes it. He felt bad and he would never wish a miscarriage on another couple. "They can try again."

"That's the thing...The village shaman said that she's beyond the age of bearing children." Rhea told him, looking like she was about to cry again. "She has no more chances...that was the last one."

"...I'm sorry..." He pulled her close, hugging her as she cried. He glanced my way, noticing that I wasn't eating because this was the first time seeing my mother cry. "Reina, honey, why don't you take your meal to the other room?"

"Okay." I took my bowl of food and listened to his words. As I sat in my room I could hear my parents hushed voices but it was rude to eavesdrop. Once I was sure they were done talking and I had finished eating I made my way to the kitchen and washed the dishes. I didn't see my parents for the rest of the night and assumed that they went to sleep.

It was probably pasted midnight when I felt the urge to use the restroom. Opening the door I shuffled out and with the help of the moon I made it to my destination. A flush later I trekked back to my room when something flashed past, catching my attention. Thinking that it was just some animal, curiosity got the best out of me and I went to investigate. Turning the corner I noticed that our gate was propped open which was unusual since I knew my father closes it ever time.

 _He must've forgot, tonight was a bad time for both of them. He had to console Mommy after all._ I thought and pushed it shut, pulling the latch so that it stayed shut. I stepped back to admire my work. "Heh, I feel like a grown up all of a sudden."

"I'm surprised to see you...out here so late." A voice spoke and I turned to see a shadowy figure looming over me. "I'm also surprised, that you fell for it~" Her fingers were spread and looked like claws.

"Aaaahhh...Ahhh...WAAAAHH!" I screamed as the claws embedded themselves a little too close for comfort. Diving through the legs I attempted to run back to the safe space which was my room. My feet pounded against the wood floor and I saw that the door to my room was still open. Just as I reached it a heavy weight fell on top and I felt a claw like grip press against my shoulder to keep me in place. I struggled and attempted to throw my attacker off, but I was rewarded by pain as the claws raked themselves across my back.

"That wasn't very smart now was it?" The voice whispered in my ear as I stayed trembling underneath. "Stay absolutely still for me and don't yell." I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a clawed hand raised, the nails pointed down. My heart was pounding against my chest and my breathing was all over the place. "This will only hurt a bit..."

"MOMMY!" I screamed, covering the top of my head with my arms.

"YOU DEVIL!" My mother's voice rang out and the weight lifted off my body immediately. I rose to see my mother fighting with the intruder, her eyes ablaze and her Aura engulfing both her fists. "How dare you...! How dare you!"

"Reina, are you okay?" Rikter asked, kneeling next to me with worry as my mother disappeared, no doubt in pursuit of the attacker. I wrapped my arms around him and let out whimpers, my clothes were skewed so he could see the claw marks going down my back. His eyebrows furrowed and he hugged me close, whispering words of comfort. "It's alright, it's alright, Daddy's here for you."

"Tch, escaped." Rhea snarled as she walked back with a disappointed scowl. "I didn't have a good look at the face..."

"Are you okay?" Rikter noticed a scratch on her cheek, the blood still flowing out. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She smiled warmly at him. "Is Reina okay?"

"Just some bruises but other than that she's fine. There are some nasty scratches on her back though..." He replied, allowing my mother to hold me. "She'll be traumatized for awhile so..."

"I'll sleep with her for a few days." Rhea replied as she cooed into my ear, watching as my trembling ceased. "Whoever did it is unacceptable!"

"You don't think it's someone from another clan?" asked Rikter, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"No..." She responded as she prepared to tuck me into bed. "We rarely had other clans come over as guests so...whoever did it has to be within our own clan. We have to be extra careful from now on."

* * *

 _In other place..._

"Kukukuku...how rude of you, Rhea." Raisa murmured as she nursed a nasty bruise on her cheek. She managed to return without her parents noticing and high-tailed it back to her room. Her clothes were all dirty and the scratches and bruises were starting to show. Snorting with displeasure, she stripped out and tended to her wounds.

"You dare to attack your own family...you must have thought of me as worthless." She winced, cleaning out a cut with a cotton ball. "I saw the way you looked at me when they said I couldn't give birth...I hated that look. I don't need your pity. Tonight was ruined when the little pipsqueak squealed but...I'll have other chances." Her fingers curled into trembling fists as she remembered the painful moment at the hospital where she was about to give birth. The result shattered her heart into pieces.

 _"What do you mean?! Give me back my baby!"_

 _"I'm sorry Ma'am but he's already gone!" The village doctor attempted to calm her down but she violently struggled against him. Even the nurses didn't dare get involved but watched from the side in case they were needed. "We did everything in our power to save him!"  
_

 _"Bullshit! Let me see my baby!" She screamed, reaching out in an attempt to reach the doctor who backed away from her. "You bastard! Don't keep him hidden from me!"  
_

 _"Raisa! Calm down!" Rhea had been by her side throughout the entire ordeal and was now trying to hold her sister back from killing the doctor. She had tears streaming down her face but she had to keep her sister from hurting herself and others. "Breathe Sister! You need to breathe!"_

 _"Don't tell me what to do!_ _ _I just lost a child!_ " Raisa whirled on her sister, teeth bared and eyes filled with anger. "If you don't get out of my way...I'll kill you too!"_

With the memory firmly stored at the front of her mind, Raisa rose to her feet and walked towards the window. She tilted her head up, looking at the moon with a thoughtful gaze. The corners of her mouth slowly stretched into a smirk. A laugh bubbled up her chest and she couldn't help but let it out, not bothering to keep the level down. Once it subsided she leaned against the window sill and breathed heavily.

"I'll make you feel exactly how I feel. You'll know what it feels like to lose a child right in front of your eyes. I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face."


	32. Chapter 32: The Past (II)

**A/N** : Chapter 32 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Past (II)**

 _The next few days..._

My parents didn't bring up the incident ever again but they did take extra precaution and watched me very carefully. During the day if I'm ever playing outside either my father would watch me or my mother would, keeping a very close eye on what I'm doing. At night my father would make sure the gate was properly shut and even made a nightly round just to make sure it stayed shut. My mother slept by my side at nights, quelling the nightmares that dare to rise.

So far the intruder didn't come back but even more suspicious was that my aunt didn't come to visit. I would wait by the door in hopes of seeing her but after awhile I became a bit discouraged. I asked my mother if she knew but she only shook her head and say she's probably busy. So I learned not to expect the unexpected and played with my parents instead. Overtime I soon began to forget what had happened so my parents eased back a bit on the parental control.

"The Marking of Age ceremony is where young girls and boys much like yourself begin to get their marks...so to speak." My father was saying as I sat in his lap with a book propped up. Whenever he had spare time in the mornings he would let me choose a book and we would read it together. "Your mother and I had to go through it ourselves."

"Did it hurt?" I asked him, knowing only a little bit of what the ceremony was actually about. "Mommy said that you cried."

"Hoohahahaha!" My father laughed loudly, his voice resonating within his chest. It sounded like a deep chime. "It stung a bit but it was over before you know it."

"Does the location of the mark matter?" I flipped the pages when I asked him. "Your mark could appear anywhere on your body right?"

"Yup that's right. One kid that I knew had his mark appear on his butt."

"Really?!"

"Yes really! He was so excited when his mark showed up that he practically mooned us during the process. Oh man, I couldn't get the mental image out of my head for weeks!"

"Dear, didn't you have a meeting to attend to?" My mother asked when she appeared at the doorway, smiling when she heard us laughing. A tub of fresh laundry was in her arms."Something about strengthening our defenses or perhaps doing an overseas trade?"

"Oh is it time already? I was having so much fun!" He carefully removed me from his lap and stood up, stretching till he heard a satisfying pop in his neck. "Be good little one, Daddy's going to work now."

"When will you be back?" I held the book close to my chest. "Is this going to be one of your long meetings?"

"Haha, who knows but it's definitely an urgent one. I'll see you tonight for sure." He replied. Walking out he stopped to gave his wife a kiss before disappearing out of sight. I watched him leave before turning my attention to my mother.

"How come he has all of those boring meetings to go to?"

"Your father is a very busy man." She replied calmly, folding what looked like bed sheets into a neat square. "He is after all the village elite. Holding such a position means there are responsibilities and other obligations that need to be discussed thoroughly so everyone can be happy."

"It must be awfully hard being in charge." I walked over before resting my head on her lap, breathing in her scent which brought me comfort. "I could never see myself as the elite of anything."

"Someday you will." She mused, taking a moment to run her fingers through my hair before continuing with the laundry. "You never know. Life is a very interesting thing, filled with unknowns and adventures."

"That sounds like a lot of effort." I whined, turning my head to look up at her. "I wanna lay here and relax with both you and Daddy."

"You are so lazy!" She bent over to kiss me, her hair cascading down to form a curtain around my face. I always loved my mother's eyes, they were a semi-dark hue of pink but not like crimson dark. It reminded me of strawberry ice cream. "We should go out more often so you aren't bored."

"Perhaps when it's not very hot outside." I said and she nodded in agreement. Neither one of us were fans of the sweltering heat. "Or maybe we can go down to the sea?"

"Mmmmm~ Now that sounds like an idea." Rhea smiled as she folded the last of the clothes. "We'll have to buy swimsuits if that's the case."

"But we'll have to wait next year, it's not the season yet." I nodded my head in agreement. "Maaaan, waiting feels like forever."

"Then would you like to help me prepare for dinner tonight?" She asked, stroking my hair with her elegant fingers. "I'll prepare something special but we have to get everything ready and I could use an extra pair of hands."

"Yes!" I followed her into the kitchen, pulling up a stool for me to step on. I was too short to see over the counter. Since I wasn't old enough to chop the materials I often handed my mother the ingredients, watching as she skillfully handled the knife and gutted what appeared to be a large fish.

"Oh rats...Honey could you go and get me some peppers from the garden?" My mother asked just as I was putting the bowl of peas under the water for washing. "They should be ripe by now. You can choose whichever color you want."

"Okay!" Turning off the water I grabbed a medium sized bowl from the cabinet and ran out to our garden. The lush greens looked really appetizing when I approached, indicating just how well my mother was tending to it. The peppers had indeed sprouted and so I chose a couple of the really ripe ones and placed them in the bowl, leaving the unripened ones alone.

 _Mommy did a really good job with the plants._ I thought happily, carrying the bowl with both hands and made my way back to the kitchen. _She really has magic powers when it comes to gardening._

 _CRAAAASH!_

"Ngggh!"

"Mommy!" Hearing the crash from the kitchen followed by the pained grunt I dropped everything and ran to her side, watching as she clutched her right shoulder painfully. Whatever she had been doing had all spilled on the floor in a complete mess. "What's wrong Mommy?! Are you hurt?!"

"Haaa...haaa...I'm fine..." She wheezed, her brows furrowed with confusion. "I just...I just had a severe headache and slipped..." When she tried to get back up she just collapsed on the ground as if she no longer had any strength left within her. "Unfortunate that your father is out...ugh..."

"Rhea!"

"Auntie!" I rushed to greet her when she appeared, her chest heaving and from the looks of it she had been running. I noticed a nasty bruise on her cheek but she quickly rushed to my mother's side without any minute to lose so I didn't get to look very long.

"Rhea! Are you okay?!"

"Raisa?" My mother lifted her head at her sister's voice. "W-What are you...?"

"No time! We need to go!" Hoisting her sister to her feet, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other hung limply over her shoulders, Raisa made her way to the door. "Let's go Reina!"

"B-B-But the food..."

"Can't have you at home by yourself!" Raisa barked back, making sure I was obeying her orders. "Come on now!"

"Where are we going?" I asked, trotting beside her. "Is Mommy gonna be okay?"

"Only one way to find out, we'll go to the stargazer for advise." Raisa replied, tightening her hold on her sister. "No ordinary doctor can see this kind sort of thing!"

* * *

 _Stargazer's home..._

The stargazer lived at the edge of the village, in a location where the sky was visible during the night. She was also considered to be a village elder who foresaw events. It was actually the first time I've ever been to her place and I looked at all the weird objects hanging on the walls. Raisa had her eyes fixed on the curtains that lead to the back room.

"Hey Auntie...where have you been?" I asked her, puffing my cheeks out when she turned her head to look at me. "You haven't been around lately and now you show up out of the blue."

"Sorry for such a short notice, I've been busy after all." She apologized, running her hand through my hair. "I was on my way to visit when I sensed something wasn't right."

"That's why you were all sweaty and gross." I replied before something else popped into my head. "By the way, what's with that bruise on you—"

"Her mark's acting up...it's the most unusual." At that moment the village stargazer walked out of the back room to greet us after diagnosing her patient. She's exactly as you would imagine, hunched back with a walking stick to guide her. Wispy white hair tide up in a bun on top of her head but she still has all her teeth surprisingly. "Has she shown this kind of behavior before?"

"Not that I know of." Raisa replied, standing up to greet the elder. "I knew that you would be the only one to understand what had happened."

"Mmmmm and you're correct there." The stargazer held back the curtain, ushering us in. Laying on her stomach on the cot with her clothes off was my mother and she smiled weakly when she saw us. "The doctor would've been useless if you brought her to him."

"Thank you stargazer, you've been a huge help..." My mother said breathlessly. She turned to see me, my huge watery eyes looking back and her. "Sorry for worrying you, I'm all right now..."

"What's puzzling is that I don't remember the wife of our elite having this kind of mark." The stargazer tapped my mother's shoulder right where her mark was with a finger. "It's different from when I looked at it after the Marking of Age ceremony."

"...is it possible for a mark to change?" Raisa asked as she stared at it, curiosity laced within her voice. "I thought it was impossible. Once our marks are presented during the ceremony it is permanent for life."

"Under certain conditions a mark can be changed but it hasn't been done in a very long time...not since my great grandmother's era." Shuffling to the bookshelf the stargazer pulled out a hefty looking book. Placing it on the table she flipped through until she found what she was searching for. "Aha, here we go. Marks that change are known as 'blessed' marks and they are rare to come by."

"Blessed mark?" Now my aunt gave the elder her full attention, intrigued by the topic. "How can a mark be blessed? My sister was in no condition to walk!"

"That's just a side-effect but she'll get better after resting. Obviously her body had been taken surprised by the change." The stargazer stared at both my mother and my aunt. "You two know the legend behind the Raylan clan don't you?"

"You're talking about...the Curse aren't you?" Rhea's eyes narrowed slightly. She heard about the story a bit when she was younger.

"That old tale used to scare little children?" Raisa looked at her sister for a minute. "Our parents never really went into detail..."

"I assure you that the Curse is indeed real and the change of the mark is proof of that." The stargazer mused and closed the book. She helped my mother get dressed and back on her feet. "There are no known cure for it but for now please monitor it and come back if it irritates you."

"One question, can the Curse go from one person to another?" Raisa asked. The stargazer smiled as she went about her business.

"It chooses who the host would be. Only one person with the blessed mark is able to obtain it. However if the host were to die then it moves on to another. Be warned: Those who have the same mark cannot exist together, one will have to be killed. No exceptions."

* * *

 _Back at home..._

"Rhea, you know you can't deny what the stargazer said. I couldn't believe it either when she told us..." My aunt spoke in a hush whisper. We made it back home and my mother was laid to bed, ordered to not do anything else for the rest of the night. The door was ajar so the two of them could keep an eye on me as I played in the garden. "Are we really going to keep this from our parents?"

"My mind is still hazy...but I'm unsure what mom and dad would say if I told them..." Rhea replied as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "I'll tell Rikter when he gets back but for now, only the two of us know about this situation. Reina's too young to understand what happened back there."

"Sis, this isn't the time to be having doubts." Raisa argued, narrowing her eyes. "The quicker you acknowledge it the better we'll be in planning how to move forward from here."

"This Curse isn't something we can breeze through without thinking about the consequence." Rhea retorted, glaring at her sister. "There's still so much we don't understand! If we rush things it could cause some unforeseen consequences!"

"Understand what?" Both of them turned to see me standing with a ball in my hand.

"N-Nothing dear, your aunt and I were just talking about possible vacation places we could go in the near future." My mother spoke, shooting her sister a knowing look to keep her lips shut.

"Vacation places?" I asked, putting the ball aside and went to her side.

"Mmmhmm. We thought it would be great for you to explore the outside world."

"But I thought you said we could go to the sea..."

"We can go further than the sea." Rhea smile, stopping a pout from forming on my face. "We can even cross it."

"What lies beyond the sea?" I asked her. "Is there really something out there?"

"Well I guess I'll take my leave and let you two chat." Raisa announced and stood up. There was a slight pause as both siblings gazed at each other in silence. Finally turning on her heels my aunt proceeded to walk off. "Goodnight...for now."

"...Mommy...?" I noticed the looks between them but held my tongue. It was as if they were ready to go at each other at the drop of a dime. It was frightening I've never seen her so worked up about her sister.

"Come here, sweetie." She pulled me close, noticing how scared I must have looked and attempted to relax. "Mommy's just tired."

"Dear, I'm home! What's for dinner?" Rikter stepped in with a cherry smile which quickly disappeared. "What happened?!"

"Mommy wasn't feeling well so we had to go to the stargazer place. Auntie Raisa was with us as well!" I told him. He looked at my mother before noticing the mess in the kitchen that had yet to be cleaned up. Meeting my mother's gaze once more he bowed his head in understanding and stood up.

"I'll make dinner tonight then. Why don't you come help me and let your mother rest?" I was scooped up and carried back into the kitchen. Throughout the process my mother slowly sat up, watched us cook for a minute before turning to look at the door with an unreadable gaze.

* * *

 _In my parent's room..._

"...so that's what happened..." Rikter muttered as he lay beside his wife, stroking his beard in thought. Dinner was quiet as well as awkward between us, like there was a heavy fog blanketing over our heads. "Who would've guessed..."

"You've heard of the Curse before right?" Rhea asked him and he nodded.

"It's a well-known scary tale told for the kids. I thought it was just an urban legend but if what the stargazer says is correct...then something definitely is about to happen..." He fell silent for a minute before speaking again, "Reina's mark should show itself soon...she's about to reach that age right?"

"Mmmhmm...although my concern is Raisa...She asked if it was transmittable just before we left. Could you imagine what would've happened if she were to have full control of the power?" Rhea shivered like she caught a cold. "I just have a terrible feeling about all this, my stomach's churning."

"You don't think your sister's acting weird...it has been a long time since she visited. For her to show up out of the blue...at the exact time and moment..."

"Now that you mentioned it..." Her brows furrowed in thought as she tried to connect the dots. "I sense something different about her this time...I can't think about what it is...but there is something..."

"It's getting late so don't think about it too much." He drew her close, comforting her in his arms. He didn't want to stress his wife out anymore than she already is. "Get some rest and lets deal with it when the time comes." He kissed her affectionately, feeling her relax and kiss him back. "There we go, just like that."

"You make everything go away." Rhea smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad to have you in my life."

"I curse you for being in my life." Raisa growled, pacing around her own room nibbling on her lips. After returning she couldn't help but feel uncontrollable rage. She was very close to destroying everything in sight but held herself back. "Rhea...everything is going well for you in the end. 'Blessed' mark, the Curse...don't screw with me!"

 _No calm down, this isn't like you._ She flung herself on her bed and breathed deeply. _Everything must be timed properly and I got to learn something important. By the way I wonder if that bird managed to deliver my message...? At first I thought that dream I had was made up, that there actually was a being living beyond the wall calling out to me...Tch, I must be going crazy._

 _Tap~ Tap~_

"Hmmm?" Rolling over when she heard the tapping she noticed a shadowy figure lingering by the window before a note slipped onto the floor. She picked it up and unfurled it with hasty fingers. Despite the blood which she assumed to be from the poor message bird, she could make out the words written in black.

 **You aren't crazy, I actually exist.**

"Holy crap...I'm not losing my mind." She sighed almost out of relief. "Good thing I got that verified before making a trip to the doctor."

 **I'll lend you what you need outside the wall. They'll be ready the night before just for your bloody massacre. Just remember your promise and bring me that child alive. Any heir to the power...belongs to me.**

"Heh...hand Reina over..." Raisa snorted before stashing the message to the side, making a mental note of replying. "That's not the deal...that child must die and I want to do it with my own hands. Once that's complete...I'll set my sights on my sister's blessed mark and keep it for myself." Laying down she prepared to get some rest before another thought crossed her mind. "...I need to find another bird to compensate the one that was killed..."


	33. Chapter 33: The Past (III)

**A/N** : Chapter 33 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Past (III)**

 _The next year..._

Winter turned to Spring then it turned into Fall and soon I got my mark by the time I turned 6. True to my father's words it did hurt but I didn't cry, I stood proud and held my emotions in as my right shoulder burned like a burnt stake was engraving the design with the tip in my skin. I was overjoyed that I couldn't help showing it off once it had finished. Most of the villagers cheered and whooped with excitement, applauding as others of the same age went through their turn to receive their marks. I knelt before the stargazer who gave me her blessings, a toothy grin spread across her face.

"May the blessings from the Heavens above shower you with a bright future." She told me, moving her hand over my head from left to right. Stepping back she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for you." _I can only hope for a future that would treat you well, little Exalt. The signs I've been seeing...it just doesn't look too good._

Bowing my head I stepped down from the stage and sat through the rest of the other kids, standing by my mother's side and after the last kid walked off the stage my father stepped up to deliver his own speech. To be honest I don't remember much about what happened, too excited to pay attention. It was all a blur and before I knew I was back at home in my mother's arms. Throughout the rest of the month I thought my mark would be permanent but I soon realized that it wasn't.

"Moooommy! It's itchy again!" I whined one day, reaching as far as I could to scratch at the offending mark. It had been five months since I obtained my mark and it's been annoying me to no end. Letting out a grunt I forced myself to roll across the ground, feeling the rough surface rub against me. "Tch, why didn't you two tell me about this...?"

"Don't scratch it! It'll leave a scar if you do and I won't let that happen" Rhea chastised me, moving to pick me up when she froze. She got a full view of my shoulder that bore my mark. "What the...What is this?"

"What is it?" I turned to look at her, noticing her face starting to pale. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's n-n-nothing sweetie, just stay still for me and don't turn around until I say so." She smiled before looking closely at my shoulder. She was there to see what my mark looked like but she noticed the change. It was subtle but with her sharp eyesight she could tell immediately that something was wrong. It can't be...I could take her to the stargazer...but...Unconsciously she placed a hand over her own shoulder. _Could it be...that Reina's the next host for the Curse...?_

"Mommy, you've been staring for a long time now." I noted, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Rhea, are you in?"

 _What is she doing here at a time like this?! Could she possibly sense the change? For now...she shouldn't know about any of this!_ My mother narrowed her eyes when she heard her sister's voice, too distracted to reply to my question. She quickly patted the dust off and fixed my outfit, gazing deep into my eyes. "Listen, whatever you do, don't talk about your mark to your aunt whatever you do."

"Why?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. "Why must we keep secrets from Auntie?"

"Just please." The desperation in her voice motivated me to uphold her promise and I nodded my head vigorously. "Good girl."

"There you are. And Reina's with you." Raisa made herself known, stepping into the room with a wiry smile upon her face. "Perfect!"

"Nice to see you as well, Sis." Rhea stood up before her eyes honing in on the bruise on her cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing, I just ran into the door. I can be such a klutz sometimes." She replied with a laugh, and knelt before me. "And how have you been, Reina?"

"Where have you been Auntie?" I asked her, my cheeks swelling up into a cute pout. "It's been a year since."

"Sorry sorry, Auntie's been busy." She apologized before looking at my mother "You must be so busy these days, why don't I babysit her for awhile?"

"I really don't want to bother you..."

"It's nothing really!" Raisa waved her hand dismissively and grabbed my hand. "Let's get going." She lead me to the door before stating over her shoulder, "We'll be back before dinner!"

* * *

 _Out in the field..._

"Hahahaha! Wheee~" I laughed and ran across the dirt path with my arms out. Being mildly mad at my aunt flew out the window when I heard we were going to somewhere amazing. Raisa plotted along a little behind me at a leisurely pace, a pleasant look on her face. Scrambling up a small hill I let out a surprised gasp and turned to look over my shoulder. "Auntie, come and look!"

"Oh? Did you find something interesting?" She asked as she stood next to me. "Is it another animal?"

"It's better than that!" I pointed and we could see the entire village of Linacre right below us. If we looked even further we could practically see the defense walls that lead out to the shadow lands. "The view is great up here!"

"And the wind feels great." Raisa closed her eyes and felt the warm winds comb through her hair. Raising her hands into the air she took a deep breath, her chest expanding before shrinking down once she exhaled. "Mmmmm that's refreshing."

"I wish we can hang out here all the time." I sat on a nearby rock and swung my legs aimlessly. "You, me, my parents. Everyone!"

"I agree that would sound lovely." Raisa spared a glance, noticing a little bit of skin from my shoulder had peeked out. The lines that represented my mark caught her attention and she craned her neck slightly in hopes of seeing more. _Is that...? I sense something coming from her shoulder..._

"Auntie, why do you have such a scary look on your face?" I asked when I noticed her looking at me...no staring at me would be more accurate. There was just something predatory about the gaze that sent shivers down my spine. I unconsciously tightened my clothes around myself. "Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"No...No dear, I'm just-"

"Reina!" We turned to see Riktor standing behind us, his nostrils flared like he had been running. He only looked at Raisa once before focusing his eyes on me."There you are!"

"Daddy!" I held my arms up to him and he picked me up. He tossed me up and down a few times, smiling broadly as I squealed with delight. "Higher Daddy! Higher!"

"That's my daughter! Laugh to your hearts content!" He smiled and threw me higher. "Don't worry about a thing, Daddy will catch you every time!"

"Riktor, why are you here?" Raisa asked him, watching us carefully. "Did Rhea send you?"

"What do you think?" He responded, catching me on the way down and held me close to his chest. "You're late in returning her for dinner. Rhea contacted me through my Scroll so I came here while taking a short-cut."

"Has time gone by that quickly? Oh I'm so sorry." She apologized, slapping her forehead with the palm of a hand. "I should have kept a close eye on time next time."

"You're damn right and next time, I'm tagging along with you two." He snorted with confidence. "It's one thing to enjoy the outdoors but it's another if I set a bad example to my kid. Now if you'll excuse us!"

"You might want to be careful, Riktor." Raisa mused, watching the both of us with a sly smile. "That temper of yours could land you in very deep water."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, turning around and narrowing his eyes at her. The hairs on the back of his neck had stood up and when he looked at her he couldn't help but tremble a little. "What are you scheming?"

"Just spend as much time as you can with your family..." She replied, turning her back on him to gaze out over the village. "Who knows, it could very well be your last."

"Daddy...what does she mean by that?" I whispered as he turned on his heels and walked back home.

"Don't listen to her, honey." He told me gently, poking my cheek with a finger. That was his favorite move, poking my cheek and then commenting whether or not it got chubbier. "It's just crazy talk."

"Crazy talk?"

"Yup. Crazy talk."

* * *

 _Back at home..._

"Did you find them in time? I knew something was a little off when they were ten minutes past dinner." Rhea asked, turning her head when she heard the door open. Her eyes met with Riktor's concerned filled orbs and understanding flowed through them instantly. "...she said something didn't she? What came out of her mouth?"

"Something cryptic came out of her mouth." Riktor replied with a huff, sending me off to wash my hands before preparing to eat himself. "I didn't understand what she meant but...the malice within her voice isn't something to take lightly."

"Raisa's been changing a lot these couple of days, I don't know what it is." Rhea sighed once I came back from the kitchen and settled down in my place at the table. "I could try to suggest her going to the doctor but I'm sure they wouldn't be able to find the cause."

"There was some weird light in her eyes, I can tell it's not like what she used to be."

"Hey Mommy...why is the moon like that?" I asked mid-bite, my head turned to the side with my eyes glancing up. We decided to open the doors since the weather felt great.

"Like what?" She asked, looking at me for a minute before casting her gaze up. Her eyes widened as far as they went and the utensils clattered on the floor. Her body was trembling and shaking. "Reina...please go to the other room."

"B-But..."

"Don't argue with me. Just please go."

"O-O-Okay..." I stood up nervously and left, glancing over my shoulder once before closing the door behind me.

"Dear...when was the last time we saw the moon like that?" She asked Riktor in a hushed whisper once she knew I wasn't listening. He too had set his utensils down, hands folded in front for his chin to rest on.

"'Bloody Moon' the time of the year when the moon turns absolutely red." He sighed slowly. "The last time we saw the moon like that was the time...the bearer of the Curse passed away."

"That's right...my great grandmother." Rhea looked at him with horror, the color of her face was draining and she was breaking out in cold-sweat. "It's a sign no doubt. I can't help but have this queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

"It might be your nerves talking."

"I'm being absolutely serious here." She growled, slamming a fist upon the table. "Something bad is about to happen and I suggest you go and hold a meeting."

"...very well. I'll get an earful though..." He rose from his seat and prepared to leave. "But you and Reina stay here and don't go outside. I don't know what you're sensing but if it's bad enough to make you act this way then I'm not taking any risks."

"I'll keep a close eye on Reina. You don't need to tell me twice." Rhea vowed, loud enough for him to hear. She turned to face him and forced a smile. "Please be careful."

* * *

 _Outside..._

A cloaked figure carefully made her way through the village, staying out of the watchful eyes of the guards. Using a secret tunnel she found herself on the other side. Looking around she leaned against the wall and waiting for awhile, all her senses are on high alert. She knew the meaning of the moon and thought about the meaning why she had been summoned.

"So we finally meet." A voice spoke and Raisa looked up, no doubt startled. First she noticed the figure of a woman standing from the shadows then she noticed the waves upon waves of darkness behind her. "I assumed you'd chicken out and refuse to show."

"Man, that's a lot of dark creatures..." Raisa said, her voice shaky since it was her first time coming face to face with the creatures. Steeling her nerves she glared at the woman whose facial features could not be seen. "Why did you bring a lot of your pets? Don't you think it's a little...too much?"

"Oh darling, when you plan a massacre on a special night just like this...this amount is the bare minimum."

"So...do you remember your part of the plan?" asked Raisa, quirking one of her eyebrows. "No slip up now."

"Of course. I'm not one to forget."

"Just remember, my sister and my niece...leave them to me. All I need you to do is get rid of the villagers."

"I'll stay true to my word." The mysterious woman replied with a soft smile. "As long as I get a hold of your niece...I'll leave."

"What if..." Raisa's throat dried up so she swallowed and tried again. "What if some of them survive?"

"Do you even need to ask? Go after them and kill them. No survivors."

"Okay then." Raisa lifted her head to look at the moon. Its red hue seemed to get darker and darker and she looked back at the mysterious woman. "Lets get this started. The longer I procrastinate the harder it is to resist setting this plan into motion."

"As you wish." Raising an arm, her gray skin with black veins were illuminated by the moon, her red-colored eyes narrowed with laughter. "Go on my pets. It's feeding time."


	34. Chapter 34: The Past (IV)

**A/N** : Chapter 34 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Past (IV)**

 _That night..._

The unsuspecting attack took the village by surprise as most of it's inhabitants were already fast asleep. The snarling and ripping of claws against flesh soon filled the air as the Beowolves ran amok through the streets. Night walkers screamed for helped before getting helplessly devoured while the others who could still run warned the others. Some of the wolves wielded torches which they threw onto the houses, watching them burn like little beacons to the ground.

"Run! Monsters are coming in!"

"Where's the Elite when he's needed?!"

"Hold them back! We must work together!" Chaos fell upon the village as the dark creatures did what they had to do and ravaged everything in their paths. Clans joined up in attempt to hold them back, using either weapons or Aura to fight. Bystanders did their best to avoid the clash between both creatures and fighters but were soon pulled into the war and innocent blood spilled everywhere.

"Tch! Where did these bastards come from?!"

"Fight back! We have to do what we can to protect our home!"

"TO ME YOU MONSTERS!" Rikter's demanding voice boomed as he blew a good chunk of enemies out of the village. He had cut his meeting short when he heard the shouting, his eyes burning with a massive amount of Aura. "How dare you...STEP FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE!"

"It's our Elite!"

"With him by our side, we have nothing to fear!"

"Charge men! Show those raging mongrels what we're made of!"

 _Strange...why are they attacking now?_ Rikter's eyes narrowed when something crossed his mind. _Up until now, Raisa's been keeping a good relation with..._ A light bulb clicked in his brain and he turned his head towards his home in realization. A Beowolf, thinking that his opponent was distracted, attempted to attack only to get punched in the face by a fist infused with Aura. "That Raisa...I knew something was different about her! Wait till I wring her neck!"

"Mommy, what's all that noise?" I asked when I heard the distinctive howl of monsters even through the walls of my room. Woken by the terrible noises I got out of bed and walked into the dining room, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

"So it's started..." Rhea murmured from where she stood by the door, looking out to where the burning embers indicated multiple fires within the village. "There's no going back huh..."

"Mommy?"

"Reina listen to me very carefully." She turned around and closed the distance between us, kneeling before me with an expression of nervousness. Leading me to the closet she pushed me inside, rearranging the clothes such that I wouldn't be easily spotted. "Listen to Mommy, don't open this door whatever you do unless it's your father. Promise me okay?"

"What about you?" I asked, unsure why she's telling me this. "Where are you going?"

"Mommy's going out for awhile." She smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way so she could kiss my forehead. "Hopefully it wouldn't take long..."

"No, I don't want you to go!" I clung to her sleeves as she tried to pull away, holding the material firmly within my fingers. "Stay with me!"

"Reina..."

"Don't go..." I mumbled, moving forward to bury my face against her. "Please don't leave me." She knelt down and pulled me into a hug, holding me until she knew it was time to depart.

"Mommy has to go." Despite how much it hurt Rhea knew that she had to leave and she could only give me a smile as she pulled away. "See you soon, okay?"

"No! Wait! Mommy!" The closet door closed and I banged my fists against it, yelling for her. That's the thing about my parents closet, it locks from the outside. "Mommy come back! Please come back Mommy! Mommy!"

 _I'm sorry...Mommy may never return after this night._ Rhea held back her tears and rushed out, tuning out my cries for her. _If I stayed then Raisa wouldn't be stopped and the village would be brought to the ground..._ She came to a stop on top of the cliff that overlooked the village, chest heaving before turning to look back at her home. By now the tears she fought to hold back seeped out and she didn't do anything to wipe them away. _Please forgive me..._

"A lovely night for you to be roaming around huh Sis?" A voice spoke behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "A lovely night to be drenched with more red don't you think? It's such a rich and bright color. I could practically bathe myself in it."

"Raisa...so it was you." Rhea spoke without any trembling in her voice, turning to address her sister. There was no more fear, no more doubt. The wife of the Elite stood tall and was ready to put her life on the line.

"Who else did you expect?" The younger of the two snickered, gazing at her sister without any hint of warmth. Her eyes were filled with malice, with hatred and also with pity. "Were you just crying Sis? Thinking about Reina and how she'll wonder this world without her parents?"

"Don't bring up my daughter in this." Rhea spat with rage. "Here and now it's just the two of us."

"Awww, did I hit a sore topic?" Raisa teased. "Really Sis, don't try playing the hero. I can't guarantee that you'll escape unscathed."

"If you don't stop what you're doing then I won't show you any mercy." Rhea's eyes hardened and she exerted a huge amount of power. "You may be my sister but the lives of our community comes far above all else."

"Ha ha...hahahahaha!" Raisa laughed before smiling, willing her level of Aura to spike. "Well spoken Sis, now I won't feel bad for what I'm about to do!" She crouched low, focusing her eyes on her sister with hunger. "Now why don't you be good and let me have that sweet girl! That sweet, naive child!"

"You'll have to go through me first!"

"It would be my pleasure! I've always wanted to beat you, ever since we were little and I'll do that tonight!"

 _Reina, my only regret..._ Rhea rushed towards Raisa with her Aura infused fist pulled back. _My only regret...is not being by your side to watch you grow up. Just know, Mommy loves you no matter what happens._

* * *

 _Inside the closet..._

My sobs turned into whimpers as I sat alone within my shelter. Surrounded by the scents from my parents clothing it did little to calm my nerves. It felt like a long time since my mother left me and I waited for her like she told me too. It was so quiet that I began to hyperventilate. Any noise from the outside made me jump and I could only wrap my arms around me even tighter.

 _Creak~ Creak~ Creak~_

 _Oh! Mommy's returned!_ Excited to hear actually footsteps I took a deep breath with the intention of calling out to her when a chill came over me. My breath hitched in my throat and I exhaled quickly but silently. Noticing a hole to peep out from I placed an eye there and slowly looked around the room. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then the door slide open and a figure walked in. _Wait...that's...?!_

"Come out come out...wherever you are." Her chilling sing-song voice pierced my ears as she looked around the room. "I'll play this child's game with you. But I know you're in here...there's no other place in the house that my sister would stash you."

 _Auntie? Why is her hands soaked with so much blood?_ I thought to myself, looking through the hole with curiosity. The copper smell wafted over and I instantly recognized my mother's scent coming of her hands. It was a little faint but I knew what I smelled. I accidentally let out a small gasp and slapped both hands over my mouth. Too late, she heard me.

"Oh? There you are little one." My aunt's soothing voice floated through my ears as her piercing gaze found the closet. Peeking through the hole I could see her shuffle towards me, knocking the table out of the way with a sweep of a foot. Scrambling back I pressed my back against the far wall as she tore open the wooden doors with her hands, gazing down at me. "You can't hide from me."

"A-A-Auntie..." I spoke softly, starring up at her with saucer-size eyes. My heart was thudding so hard I could hear it beating through my chest and I knew she could hear it too.

"Did I scare you? I apologize for that." She said and held a blood-covered hand out for me, that twisted smile still on her face. "Come, I'll be your new mother from now on. You'll live a new life with me."

"NO!" I swatted her hand away and bolted out, diving between her legs and attempted to leave the room. In a flash the doors bolted shut and I desperately scratched away or searched for a way out. "ANYBODY?! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

"You just made a grave mistake." I slowly turned to face her, trembling uncontrollably as she stepped forward. The menacing aura that surrounded her frightened me just like in my nightmares. "How dare you disobey me, your own aunt. Your mother didn't raise you that way!"

"Stay away...stay away!" I howled, throwing whatever I could get my hands on at her. She merely dodged the objects or knocked them aside without much effort. As a last resort my hand brushed against the handle of a knife and I looked at it from the corner of my eye. Channeling what power I had into it I flung it with everything I got.

"What the-?!" Noticing the weapon coming at her Raisa step-sided, watching the object fly through the wall. Feeling something warm trickle down her cheek she slowly raised a hand, wiped it with a finger and looked at it in curiosity. Red blood coated her finger and something snapped.

"Guk!" I gasped when she lashed out, lifting me up into the air by the neck and held me there. I attempted to scratch but she barely budged.

"You...so that's how you're gonna play." She growled, tightening her grip on me. "So be it. See how well you handle this!" Raising her other hand she placed it over my face and began chanting. At first I thought of it as nothing but that's when the pain occurred, pain that no one my age should be subjected to.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and when she released me I rolled on the ground, my hands over my eyes. It stung like a thousand needles tore through my retinas, tears couldn't stop flowing through my fingers. "AAAAAHHH!"

"Dear oh dear, did I go overboard? Honestly, how could you make me do that?" Raisa cooed, towering over my trembling form with an arm pulled back. "I failed to kill you that night...but now I'll put you out of your misery."

"Raisa! You fiend!" My father destroyed the door at the moment, his clothes ripped and covered with flecks of blood but overall he seemed to be okay. Eyebrows narrowing he rushed forward, knocking her away from me. "Get away from my daughter!"

"So you had seen through my plans as well...huh, Rikter." Raisa smirked, wiping the back of her mouth with a hand. "Hmmm...I should have known. After all nothing every gets passed the village Elite."

"She was your sister! My wife!" My father roared, his piercing gaze settling onto his in-law as he held me close. My voice turned into a whimper but I knew it was him even if I couldn't see, my sense of smell and hearing had kicked into overdrive. "Why did you do it?!"

"Why? Do I even need a reason?" Raisa threw her head back with laughter, placing a hand over her face. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Yes she was my sister...she was blessed by the Curse, a wonderful husband and..." She looked at me from between her fingers. "she was able to give birth to a live healthy child. Something I was unable to do."

"You murderer! You only spilled blood on these grounds because of your selfish desires!"

"You have no idea! Blessed marks are regarded as a high-status in this society. I desperately tried to get notice, staying by my sister's side when we found out she's been blessed. Even when she got married to you I did everything I could but nothing worked. Soon you became an elite and Rhea became pregnant. They say that the offspring of the elite becomes next in line as the village's exalt but a certain condition has to be met." Raisa held up a finger with a sneer on her face. "They have to bear the required mark, the blessed mark of the Curse."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Letting her garment slide off till it reached the middle of her left arm Raisa turned around so he could see her bare shoulder. One patch of her skin was unlike the rest, stitched together with a needle and thread with the sides still caked in dried blood. "Your wife was blessed and it so happens that her mark fit the description."

"...so you killed Rhea and skinned her mark off just so you could put it on yourself?!" Rikter shouted when he recognized the mark. That explained why her hands was covered in so much blood. "How low can you go?"

"Oh I can go much much lower." A smirk parted her lips as she adjusted her clothes back to their normal way. "The one rule of the mark is that no two marks can exist at one time...now why don't you hand my niece over? I'll be kind to her...just like her mother."

"W-W-What does she mean by that Daddy?" I asked in a small voice, burying my face against his chest. "What happened to Mommy?"

"Sweetie, your mommy isn't here on this earth anymore. I made sure of it, she didn't even make a noise as I slit her throat." Raisa stalked towards us with that predatory gaze. "Though she put up quite a fight I made sure she went peacefully so there's something to look forward too. I always make my cuts clean."

"You can take my wife away...you can demolish the clan our forefathers built through sweat and tears...you can even kill me...but you for sure as hell won't take my daughter away! I'll see to it that she lives!" Rikter roared.

"That remains to be seen!" She roared, throwing her charged spell at us. Making sure I was safely secured in his arms he turned and jumped out, his feet hitting the ground firmly before taking off towards the ruined village.

"Hold strong Reina." He told me, holding me against his chest. Based on the smell in the air I could tell we were running through the ruins of our village. "We'll make it, I promise you!"

"D-Daddy what about our home?" I asked him, clinging to him like my life depended on it. "What about the others? Why aren't they with us?!"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but...there are no others. We're the only ones left." He said gently, coming to a stop so he could look at me. I felt the tips of his fingers gently glide over my eyes and I tensed up. "I'm sorry...if only I arrived earlier she wouldn't have..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"...I can't see...I can't see anything anymore..." His eyes widened and I soon felt something wet drop on my face. I touched the liquid with my fingers before gazing up at him. "Daddy? Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." He held me close in a hug, nuzzling against my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy?"

"There you are." I felt my father tense up when my aunt's voice reached our ears. "I believe this cat and mouse chase is over."

"Haaaa...there's no way this is the end." Rikter replied calmly, wiping away his tears. "As long as the two of us are alive...as long as Reina is alive...you won't get what you're hoping for."

"Hand her over Rikter, and everything will end quickly." Raisa growled angrily. "Or else, I'll send you both to see the rest of the Clan. You can be reunited with your beloved in the stars!"

"Rhea might not be here but her child still is! Our child!" He answered without hesitation, staring at her with utmost bravery. "Even if a little remnant of her is still left on this earth then I will defend her no matter what! I will watch her grow until my last breath!" With that he turned his back on her and ran off, attempting to make a beeline to the dense forest outside the village walls.

"If that's what you wish then just die then!" Raisa yelled at our fleeing form and fired some kind of weird attack at us. There was a flash of light and then everything went silent. The woman gazed through the heavy smoke with a sneer on her face. "Mark my words Rhea...I'll find you once more and we'll settle it once and for good. You can't run with your tail between your legs forever, I'll hunt you till the ends of the world if that's what it takes. You hear me?!" She shouted atop of her lungs, arms held out to her side. "I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOU AGAIN SISTER!"

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

"My father was gravely injured from that attack but we managed to escape together, fleeing from our home. The last thing I heard was my mother's name coming out of that vile woman's mouth." I spoke, the room felt stuffy with silence as they took in the story of my childhood. "My condition was the last gift my aunt gave to me as a reminder of what happened that day and I have carried it up til now. My aunt knows that we alluded her that day which is why my father and I haven't kept contact with each other since."

"How long has it been?" Pyrrha asked just as quietly.

"I forgot the exact number to be honest." I laughed, scratching the back of my head with a hand. "I don't remember exactly when my mark began to change but before I left for Beacon my father warned me to keep my powers as discrete as possible."

"So then...the Beowolf attacks from the other day...?" Sun spoke up, the wheels in his mind turning. "And the attacks back in the city after uncovering the White Fang in Mountain Glenn?"

"They were in response to the Curse." I told them, folding my hands over my lap. "If you noticed the Curse only responds to Beowolves but no other Grimm creatures. We've always praised the wolves as spiritual beings and worship them on nights when the moon is full. That's why my mark depicts a wolf."

"Is there anyway to fix your eyes?" Nora asked. Usually she would get dramatic about story telling but this time she was calm, collective and unNora-like .

"My father checked on it when we were in a safe place but there isn't much that anyone could have done." I shook my head sadly. "My aunt placed a very intricate spell on me that no one else at the time had the power to remove instead of her. So instead of trying to fix it my father trained me to become more proficient with my Aura."

"Have you gotten any word of suspicious activities related to your aunt?" asked Blake from where she sat next to Yang.

"No, I've heard nothing. She's left me completely in the dark but I know she's out there. Just like how she left her mark on me I left a mark her myself. The knife from back then was infused with my Aura and she was taken by surprise. Hence I can tell you all for a fact that she sports a cut on her left cheek." I released a sigh. "I worry what her next steps are and I rarely contact my father because it's possible that everything I do is being watched."

"R-R-Really?" Jaune asked, a stutter in his voice. "S-S-So are we in trouble too?"

"The power of Reina's aunt could have increased but don't forget, we're working to increase our strength as well." Weiss spoke up from where she sat in her armchair. "Let's not worry about something we have limited knowledge about. The best course of action is to hone our own skills and prepare for something that may happen in the future."

"That's the reason why I want to become a Huntress, to overcome my aunt and restore my Clan. She's gone over the edge to bring back with reason so the only option left is to destroy her and I'm sure she feels the same way." I turned my attention to Ruby who looked ready to jump on what I said. "Your reason to become a Huntress is to help others correct? I'm warning you now that my aunt is one of those who refuses to be helped."

"But..."

"No Ruby, I know her better than anyone. She won't stop until I'm dead."

"Over my body!" Kairos slammed her fist down with anger, making some of the surrounding Huntsmen and Huntresses jump. "She'll have to go through me before she can get to you! I don't care if I have to be chopped into pieces! I'll bite if I have to!"

"She'll have to go through all of us, that I can get behind." Yang agreed with the enraged Faunus, cracking her knuckles as well. "But I'm sure you'd want to take her on by yourself."

"That's right."

"Reina!" Kairos shouted at me.

"I'm sorry but let me be selfish this once. I don't want to involve you guys any further than necessary."

"A little late for that don't you think?" Sun commented from the side, twirling his tail between his fingers. "I mean, we've gotten ourselves into a war against not only the other Grimms but the Beowolves that are becoming more and more active."

"Not to mention their heightened numbers and aggressiveness, hell even their attack patterns are becoming messed up." Neptune added with a nod of a head towards his leader. "These aren't your average furballs anymore that's for sure."

"There's no doubt the Grimms are something we have to keep our eyes on." Weiss tapped her chin in thought, her icy gaze calculative as usual. "There isn't much time if we are to increase our power."

"Calm down Weiss, we still got at least a week left...perhaps more." Ruby said as she went through the calendar on her Scroll. "We'll make it, you'll see!"

"Ruby, your optimism knows no bounds does it?" She sighed but with a small smile.

"Well if you want to be a downer all the time then the atmosphere would feel very heavily." The red-cloaked Huntress retorted. "Lets focus on the present with the future as our end goal. Worrying about what comes the next day without even knowing what you'll be doing the next minute isn't gonna do us any good. If something happens we'll fix it and since nothing has happened yet, then we should relax."

"Rubes, you amaze me sometimes!" Yang grabbed her and twirled around with a laugh. "That's my sister!"

"Yang! Put me down you're embarrassing me!" Ruby squealed before letting out a large yawn. "Wow, I didn't know the story was gonna be this long. Shall we go to bed?"

"Aye, we'll see you in a few hours." Sun said, helping Neptune up from the floor and disappeared out of sight.

"I'm gonna train extra hard tomorrow morning!" Nora was saying to Ren as Team JNPR called it a night as well. "The upcoming Vytal Festival won't be able to handle me once I'm through with it!"

"I don't believe anyone could handle you Nora."

"Anyone except you Ren!"

"Okay, time for bed." Pyrrha's voice stepped in and the chatty team disappeared. Soon it was only my team and Ruby's team in the parlor. I was hunched over, holding my head in my hands. Retelling the story hit me harder than I could ever imagine and my emotions were all over the place.

"Reina?" Kairos knelt beside me, placing a hand over my own and I lifted my head at the sound of her voice. "It must have been hard for you to relive your childhood...come on, lets go and sleep. You must be extremely tired."

"We'll get going as well. Thanks Leader, for sharing your past with us." Efram said and he led Timber away to their room, closing the door behind them.

"Good night then." I said, biding farewell to Ruby and her team. The walk back felt longer than usual and the moment we got back I laid down on the bed, drawing the blanket close to my head.

"I'm gonna go and wash up." Kairos announced softly and I nodded my head to indicate that I heard her. I didn't hear her step out of the restroom because I feel asleep already. Sometime during the night she heard a whimper and noticed it was coming from my bed. Sliding out of the covers she tiptoed to my side and watched me in curiosity.

"Mommy..." I whispered and reached out, as if to hold on to something. "Mommy...don't leave me again..."

 _Reina..._ Releasing a small sigh she lifted up my covers and slid in. At that moment my hands grabbed onto her pajamas and snuggled closer. The Faunus made herself comfortable before staring at my face in silence, lifting a hand to wipe away my stray tears. Then she wrapped her arms around me protectively and closed her eyes. _I will never let you go._


	35. Chapter 35: Prophecy Scrolls

**A/N** : Chapter 35 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Prophecy Scrolls**

 _The next morning..._

I awoke somewhat refreshed, feeling groggy and my eyes were somewhat puffy. My first thought was due to the fact that I fell asleep crying. It had been a lot time since I last cried myself to sleep and I swore to myself I would never cry again. Seems like retelling my past brought with it the emotions I had hope to keep locked away. Letting out a soft sigh I noticed the warmth of another and a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Mornin'." Kairos' deep rumble reached my ears and I felt her smile against my temple. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess you could say that..." I replied, disentangling myself from her and got out of bed, raising my arms up for stretching. "It wasn't the best but at least I got some shut eye."

"We only got a few weeks left so lets do as much as we can with the time that we have." The ruffling of sheets indicated that she stepped out of bed as well. Rummaging around she threw on a clean set of clothes before proceeding to tie her hair back. "I think I'll spar with Pyrrha this time."

"Then I'll ask Sun to help me with more Aura control. Since you know, his Semblance is quite useful."

"Are you already proficient in Aura control?" She asked me as we walked out to greet the others. "Why do you need him for that?"

"I wanna see if I can make copies of myself using my Aura. For a long tie I focused on using my Aura for attacking and defending but imagine if I were to make clones! That would be so much fun!"

"Yo! Reina!" Sun waved his hand in greeting as the others split to train. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking Sun!" I replied as Kairos left my side to greet Pyrrha. The monkey boy led me to a quiet place and we sat opposite of one another with our legs crossed. "I was hoping you'd show me how you make your clones through your Semblance."

"There's nothing to it but you want to mold your Aura into whatever you want by imagining it..." He pointed a finger to his head and grinned. "...in here! Once you have what you want," He clapped his hands together and a clone of him appeared, sitting cross-legged next to him. "then you'll be golden. Go ahead and give it a try!"

"Imagine what I want...in my mind." I repeated and thought about it. My Aura danced about within my mind but once I focused the threads weaved about, forming the basis for a decent human. Slowly I molded it into what I wanted and sensed something sitting next to me.

"Well...it's still a little funky." Sun spoke after a minute or so, his arms folded across his chest. The being then shimmered and disappeared out of existence. "And you can't hold it for a long period of time unlike me. But it's definitely something. If I were make a guess, I'd save this little trick when you're in a pinch."

"When I'm in a pinch?"

"Yeah! I'd work on improving one clone and making sure it can move and do as you want." He smiled as his tail twitched behind him. "To me, one excellent clone is better than none. And when you got that done try to make another clone. Perhaps you should limit yourself to two clones."

"How long did it take you to solidify your Semblance?" I asked him.

"You know I have no idea!" He laughed out loud and stared up at the sky, his eyes brimming with happiness. "I just...went with the flow and had a knack for it. Since I've always been climbing trees at a young age it came naturally for me. It just developed from there." We chatted for a good while, shared laughs and proceeded with our training. By the end of the session I was able to sharpen my Aura copy, leaving the details out for another time.

"I knew you'd get a knack for this!" Sun cackled with glee as I moved my arm and it went right through my copy. "Now it's a matter of time before it solidifies and become useful in battle. Unlike my Semblance who makes my clones explode upon contact I'm certain you can actually use your clones more efficiently."

"More efficiently?"

"Yup I definitely have a really good feeling about this!" Sun replied, giving his clone a high five before turning his attention to me. "Reina, you could very well be a master of aura. I can't wait to see your growth."

"You think so Sun?" I asked him.

"Just know this, if our team meet together in the tournament, don't hold back because we're friends." He smiled genuinely and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I would like us to have a fair and clean match." I returned a smile of my own and nodded my head in agreement.

"I feel the exact same way Sun." I continued my training sessions in the afternoon with Jaune and his team to make up for the time I lost after the Beowolf attacks. Between Nora's intense training regiment and Ren's meditation I couldn't find an in-between. Jaune spent his session talking with me about his own experience growing up with seven sisters. Pyrrha, a little tired from her morning training, just helped me work on basics much like how she trains Jaune.

It's not every day I get taught by a fighter such as Pyrrha so it was mesmerizing to watch her demonstrate the moves. The red-headed Spartan made the moves look easy as her body moved like water, each component transitioned from one to the other without any mistakes.

"You want to pivot on your standing foot while also rotating your hip." She was saying, correcting my posture whenever she can. Even if it was something very minor, it never went unnoticed under her watch. "Much of the power and drive comes from there. Without much rotation you wouldn't have enough power."

"Pyrrha, I'm sure she knows that." Nora stated as she sat beside Ren, twiddling her fingers in her hair. "She's been in fights herself. Why don't you have a quick match instead?"

"Nora, Pyrrha's probably tired." Jaune said defensively. "She's been on her feet all day."

"It's quite alright Jaune, I don't mind." Pyrrha smiled before looking at me, a look of challenge in her eyes. She had an interest in fighting me ever since Glynda's class when we faced off against Mercury. "What do you say? One quick round?"

"Sure!" I said with excitement, standing to my feet and stretched my arms. "Don't hold back!"

* * *

 _Nightfall..._

"Our break seems to be going by kinda fast, don't you think?" Kairos asked as we got ready for bed. Dinner was great with Weiss not wasting time making toasts like she normally would. The spirits were high as all the Huntresses and Huntsmen ate and talked amongst themselves. Pyrrha and I had a great match and true to her word, she knocked me to the ground in forty-five minutes.

"Yeah...I wonder how the others are doing." I smiled at her, pulling my nighttime shirt over my head and adjusting it appropriately. "I'm sure they had a great time and trained just like us."

"Thanks to Weiss we did gain a lot of fighting experience. I think this vacation was a success." The Faunus nodded with agreement, setting aside her book on top of the table. "I'm feeling much more confident and ready for that tournament."

"How many different teams do you expect to enter this year?" I asked, climbing into bed and fluffing out my pillow. "Just thinking about meeting different teams around the world just makes me feel on giddy on the inside."

"I would imagine any teams outside Vale are welcomed to participate." Kairos replied as she thought about it. "That's what a tournament is. We act as representatives and fight to bring honor to the schools we represent. I myself am limited on knowledge so watching the techniques of others will sure help us in future battles."

"Is there any rewards for the winning team?"

"Not that I know of but I'm sure there's some kind of reward." She let out a loud yawn and turned over, facing away from me. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied and soon I could hear the soft breathing, indicating that she was in deep sleep. Thinking about a few things I snuggled against the blankets and fell asleep too, slowing my breathing until it remained at a constant pattern.

 _Tap~ Tap~ Tap~_

 _Mmmngggh...what's that noise?_ I turned my head, the tapping against the glass caught my attention. The clock read 1 o'clock in the morning so I got a decent amount of sleep before the noise woke me up. Easing myself out of the blankets when the tapping continued I shuffled quietly out of the room and down the hall.

 _Tap~ Tap~ Tap~_

"In the kitchen?" I followed the noise downstairs and entered the dark space, making my way to the window and opened it. At first there was nothing, then a whoosh of wings reached my ears and a bird landed next to me on the table.

"Caw, caw!" It screeched, eying me with its beady red ones. "Caw caw!"

"Shhhhh! You'll wake the others!"

"Squawk!" It flapped its wings indignantly, even pecking my finger with its sharp beak. "Caw!"

"Ouch! Wait...what's that?" It was then I noticed something attached to the bird's leg. It had a cylindrical shape and I carefully untied it. Holding the object in my hand I carefully unrolled it, letting the light from the moon to help me see the words within my mind.

 _The end draws near. Time is getting shorter and shorter. Before long, the forest will run red. The ocean will run red. The hunter has begun the hunt._

"What does that even mean...?" I muttered before the bird pecked me again. I totally forgot it was still there. "Ow!"

"Caw caw!" It hopped to the sill, tilting its head in my direction and flapped its wings. Walking over I leaned my head out and with my mind's eye, noticed a small parcel. Reaching out I grabbed it and set it down upon the table. The animal hopped onto my shoulder and watched as I opened it. What greeted my gaze were four elegant looking scrolls, sealed shut with my family's emblem. My eyebrows scrunched together as I grabbed one at random and opened it slightly.

 **The one who calls forth the fire will bring about a new beacon of hope. Beauty not only in the destruction of ones self but also in the resurrection of something deadlier.**

 _Are these scrolls...prophecies?_ I set it down gently on the table and opened two more. They were the same as the first one but also stopped after the words, not letting me see what's on the inside.

 **An invisible string, pulled back by expert fingers has the ability to move even the stubborn mountains. One arrow is all it takes to bring everything down.**

 **Roar of the sea beast, its strong bones crafted to serve its master and protect him from danger. A great offense is paralleled by an even greater defense. The skeleton of the sea beast will rise again to fight, its grotesque features will cause foes to flee.**

"These...!" My hand reached for the last one and something within me felt an instant connection. My hand hovered over it before closing my fingers over it. Taking a deep breath I opened it slowly until it lay out on the table.

 **When the sun goes down and the moon becomes shrouded in darkness, the beast comes out. Alignment of the stars spells out the destiny of the unlucky one. Beware: Loss of humanity equates to the destruction of all of man kind. Unless the beast is slain at the hands of another.**

"Reina?"

"K-Kairos?!" I whirled around, slapping the scroll down upon the table when the Faunus approached me and scrambled for a hold on the back of a chair so I wouldn't fall to the ground. "W-What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Woah, calm down. I've never seen you so jumpy before. I had a feeling that you left the room so I decided to follow you, you know just in case you needed my assistance." She assured me before noticing the clutter on the table. "What's that?"

"They seem to belong to me, hence the family emblem. If memory serves me right my father had some of these in his study and we had the more important ones stashed away elsewhere. But, while I can fully read one, the others wouldn't let me read their secrets."

"That's preposterous." She stated with a hearty laugh, reaching over to grab one of the scrolls at random. "It's not like-?!"

"What's the matter?" I asked when she suddenly doubled-over, dropping the scroll to the ground and fell on her side. "Hey! Answer me, what's wrong?!"

"S-Searing pain...!" She gasped and when I rolled her over a mark had formed upon the lower left side of her stomach. A mark resembling that of fire. She lifted her head once the pain went away and noticed her new marking, frowning a bit. "Well that was something totally unexpected."

"The words..." I had turned my head to where the scroll lay open on the tile floor and froze when there were more words underneath the strange message. It looked like someone's signature and I heard Kairos draw in a sharp breath next to me as her eyes focused on the signature alone.

 **Teo Klain**


	36. Chapter 36: Bathhouse Shenanigans

**A/N** : Chapter 36 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Bathhouse Shenanigans**

 _Inside the room..._

"Why is her name on that scroll? How come she hasn't contacted me up till now?!"

"I keep telling you that I don't know!"

"You should know something! Anything! Those scrolls have your family crest on them!"

"My father forbid me from looking through any of those, even the ones in the library were locked away!"

"I think this is quite interesting. Look at the mark that appeared on the inside of my wrist! It resembles Berzelius quite nicely!"

"Lucky, the mark on my chest doesn't resemble Arcturus at all! Yes it's a trident shape but it just isn't the same."

 _My head freaking hurts..._ I sighed and rubbed my temple with my fingers as my teammates were busy talking over one another. After moving all of the stuff into the room Kairos stormed out and came back with the boys in tow. They found their corresponding scrolls and read through them carefully. I wrote a quick note on a piece of paper, tied it to the bird's leg and sent it on its way before closing the windows.

"Could it be that these marks...unlock some kind of power?" Timber asked with a hopeful look, scanning through his scroll again to see if he missed anything. "To be honest I felt as though my Semblance was lacking something...this could be that ticket."

"We have less than a day now before we go back...is that enough time?"

"I'm sure that's enough if we utilize our time wisely. If not, we'll have to learn as we go." Kairos said, tapping a finger against her chin in thought. "After all this can be a trail and error sort of thing. There are some things in my scroll here that I don't quite understand myself."

"You have to channel your Semblance through your marks." I spoke up, getting their attention. "So far you've used your weapons as a medium for your aura. The mark symbolizes the unity between yourself and the weapon much like how I use my Aura. However I have yet to use my Semblance...to its full potential at least..."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Efram asked, noticing how my scroll laid out on the ground. "Your scroll doesn't really have anything on it besides those words."

"...I have a good idea of what I need to do...in terms of the basics." I replied with certainly. "It'll take time, time in which isn't much since our break is coming to an end soon. Before we know it it'll be time for the tournament."

"That isn't something I should be worried about, we're gonna be fine." Kairos spoke, waving her hand dismissively. "We'll just do what we do best, that's all."

"Stick to our usual battle tactics and we'll be golden solid!" Efram smiled. "I like that that strategy!"

"Although I wouldn't mind a little variety, keep our opponents on the toes." Timber added. "If we can battle like that then our opponents may not be able to counter. So let's be as sporadic as possible!"

"Hey! You guys!" Yang threw the door open, sending my team scrambling to hide the scrolls underneath the beds with forced smiles on their faces. "Why the hell are you all still holed up in here? You're burning daylight!"

"Really?" I asked, turning my head to the side in wonder. "Didn't really notice."

"It's hard to keep track of time when we were in the middle of a conversation that seemed to be getting somewhere." Kairos nodded her head.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but c'mon! Weiss is inviting us to a bathhouse nearby! And it's really awesome!"

"How awesome is awesome?" Timber asked as we followed the blonde out.

"Let's just say...it'll blow your mind!"

* * *

 _Bathhouse..._

Yang was right, the place was extravagant to a T. Ginormous, elegant tile flooring, the smell of multiple scents wafting through the air. I could go on and on describing how I felt. There were separate rooms for both ladies and men but in the end it opened up to a large indoor pool. Not many visitors since Weiss booked it in advance so we basically had the entire place to ourselves.

"We can open up the ceiling to look at the sky if you all want." Weiss was saying after speaking to the manager, a nice looking gentleman who was pleased to have a Schnee and her friends as his guests. "We can relax and stargaze at the exact same time."

"Hot diggity dog! Now this is what I'm excited for!" Efram whistled with approval and disappeared into the locker room for Huntsmen. "My muscles could use some relaxation!"

"Wait for me!" Timber scurried after him.

"Heh, look at those children." Kairos snorted once they disappeared, folding her arms across her chest. "It's just a bathhouse, what's there to be all excited about?"

"Don't lie, I know you are looking forward to this just as much as they are." I laughed and we made our way to the other locker room. Nora, Pyrrha and the rest of team RWBY were already getting out of their clothes, waving us over with huge grins on their faces. Laughing we all wrapped towels around ourselves and entered the much larger space.

The boys were already chilling, soaking up the water but greeted us with waves. Stripping out of the towels we made ourselves comfortable as the ceiling opened up. The vast sky met our gaze and we all sat happily within the water.

"Blake, come here." Yang gestured with a smile on her face. The blonde was leaning against the edge, the water coming up high enough to cover her breast. "Let me wash your back."

"Sure." Blake smiled, delicately swimming over and settling down next to her. Her hair was tied up and she allowed her Faunus ears to pop free. "I really appreciate it Yang." While they were doing their thing Nora and Ruby were busy having a water fight.

"Take this Ruby!" Nora said as she made a huge wave by lifting one leg and slamming it down.

"Wah!" Ruby yelped and she bumped into Weiss, knocking the heiress over. "N-Nora, be careful!"

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss yelled as she pushed her damp hair out of the way, a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry! It was Nora!" Ruby apologized quickly.

"Hehehe, you snooze you lose!" The orange-haired Huntress proclaimed, not at all ashamed in showing her nudity as she placed her hands on her hips. "What's wrong Schnee? Afraid to get a little wet?"

"Ha...are you challenging me Valkyrie?" Weiss rose, her hands curled into fists. "It would be wise of you not to!"

"Your movements are slower in water, so I think I'm good!" Nora teased, patting her romp. "How will you catch me hmm?"

"By freezing this entire pool!" The heiress jumped into the air and extended her hand down. One of her glyphs appeared on the surface and the entire pool froze over immediately. Efram and Timber watched with interest from where they were sitting outside the ring. They stepped out to wash each others back and paused when they heard the yelps.

"Neptune, help me!" Sun pleaded from where he squatted from the side, a look of panic on his face. "My tail's stuck in the water!"

"Sun!" Neptune hurried over to inspect the damage, not afraid since the water had turned into a solid state. Before he just dipped a toe in before shrieking and cowering as far away as he possibly could. "What happened?!"

"I was trying to test the temperature to make sure it was okay and before I knew it my tail was caught!" The monkey Faunus said, adding a whimper to his voice that could have pulled the heartstrings of many. "Please be gentle, if you pull too hard I think it'll rip."

"Hang on Dude, I'll figure out something!" Neptune nibbled his fingernails as he tried to think of a way. "Oh man oh man, what am I to do?!"

"Pyrhhhha!" Jaune was halfway out but his bottom froze over and he was scrambling for a hold. He didn't get out fast enough. "Pyrrha, help!"

"Jaune!" The Spartan knelt beside him with a towel wrapped around her body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm starting to lose feelings in my lower half."

"Stand back and let Nora smash through the ice!" Nora proclaimed with a laugh. "This is nothing against my hammer!"

"But we're stuck in here too." Ruby said, shivering and wrapped her arms around herself. "There's no way for you to get your weapon."

"Oh poo...yeah you're right."

"Look at what you started Nora." Ren spoke, standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. He got out just before the ice hit, following Pyrrha's lead. "This is why we never go to bathhouses."

"Reeeen~ Don't be so rude." Nora pouted in response, sticking her tongue out at him. "How was I supposed to know Weiss was gonna take this to the extreme?!"

"God damn it Weiss! I thought we talked about you freezing something over!" Yang howled with rage as her eyes turned red. The ice had came up to her waist, pinning her in place. What's worse, Blake was also trapped and in a predicament: her naked body ended up being pressed against her partner but Yang was too busy yelling at Weiss to notice. "How the hell am I supposed to get out now?!"

"I'll try to get you guys out!" The heiress said, skating across the surface. "Just hold tight!"

"I'm practically frozen in place! There's obviously no where I can go!"

"It's a shame your mouth isn't frozen..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

 _Yang's breast...her abs...and this warmth..._ Blake couldn't help but feel the defined muscles of her partner rub against her skin, the heat rushing up to her face. She's never had such close skin contact with Yang before so her mind was freaking out. Her ears laid flat against her head. _I'm getting really dizzy..._

"B-B-Blake?! Are you okay?" Yang asked with concern when the Faunus slumped against her, her eyes reverted back to their lilac color. "Oi! Oi! Stay with me here! Breathe!"

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Kairos spoke calmly from where she knelt. She was tending to my hair when the ice came so she was stuck in the position with one of her knees poking from the surface. "This is something both you and I can do."

"Please don't tell me what I think you're about to do." I spoke as my teeth began to chatter loudly. Only my head was visible above the surface, the rest of my body was below in the ice and I was losing heat fast.

"Oh? Do tell!" The brawler looked over with curiosity.

"Fire is both beautiful and dangerous... Much like us Yang." The Faunus smiled, feeling the warmth expel from her core. The mark was glowing and she could tell that her Aura was spiking. "If we raise the temperature we can melt Weiss' ice."

"No one's been able to melt a Schnee's ice, it's like their specialty."

"Well now may be a golden opportunity to test it out. Don't fall behind now Yang."

 _Stay strong Blake, this may be uncomfortable but it'll be over quick. I promise._ The brawler thought as she wrapped her arms around the Faunus, one snaking across the back and the other down the waist. Blake for her part let out a small whimper as she wrapped her arms in response, nestling her head against the crook of Yang's neck.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" Yang's eyes flashed red in response. "I'm all fired up!" Together the two of them increased their powers and the air became all steamy as well as sticky. Both Huntsmen and Huntress began to sweat profusely as the heat rose higher and higher.

"Oh man, do I want a cold bath after this!" Nora panted before realizing that she could move bit by bit. "But it's working! Keep it up you two!"

"The ice is thawing out!" Sun fished his tail out of the water and wiggled it around with glee. "And my tail isn't broken!"

"Ooooh~ That hits the spot." Jaune puffed as he dragged himself out of the water and laid on the tile floor. "These tiles are so cool to the touch."

"Waaah!" Weiss yelped when the ice underneath melted and she crashed into the water. Bubbling to the surface she shook her head. "Well that was fun while it lasted."

"Ahhhh~ Now I could get used to this." I moved my limbs, grateful for the warmth. Unfortunately the warmth didn't stay comfortable enough and I immediately jumped out. "Ouch! That's really hot!"

"Ugh! It's starting to bubble!"

"My skin's turning a nasty shade of red! Well not as red as Ruby's cloak or Pyrrha's hair but an unhealthy shade!"

"They're like two burning furnaces!"

"Cool it down you two! Everyone's all out of the fucking pool!"

"Well...not everyone..." I mused as the two Huntress' calmed down and Yang immediately looked at Blake who had passed out. The skin of the Faunus' legs had turned red do to the boiling water. Had Yang not hold her up her entire body would have submerged underneath.

"Hang in there Blake!"

* * *

 _Back in the mansion..._

"Man that was the most interesting bathhouse experience I've ever been to!" Sun beamed with a laugh, combing out his hair as it was still a bit wet. "We should go again. Perhaps after the tournament?"

"That does sound relaxing but..." Neptune twiddled his fingers nervously. "The water though..."

"Dude, you really need to get over that."

"Weiss I thought I told you not to make an ice-skating rink when others are near." Yang said as she attempted to ease Blake's pain by applying healing ointment to the legs. "I'm really sorry Blake...I didn't mean to burn you during the bath."

"It's fine Yang." Blake replied as she enjoyed the rub down. She was upset when she came too but after the blonde offered to rub, she didn't complain. Yang's hands may have callouses due to how hard she trains but they were actually really good at giving massages. "A little lower...that's the spot."

"It was in the heat of battle Yang, you can't really think about others at a time like that."

"I shouldn't be hearing that from you Nora, you have zero self-control."

"Says the girl who lights herself on fire..." Yang had to hold herself back from lashing out and instead stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"Look on the bright side, we've had a wonderful time together." Ruby spoke up from where she sat next to Weiss, a huge smile on her face. "We had our laughs, our cries and everything in between. Now we're sure to be prepared for that tournament!"

"Who do you think would win?" Sun asked.

"Obviously us! Team JNPR!" Nora exclaimed with a challenging smirk on her face. "The rest of you better watch your backs!"

"So you still have that competitive streak in you!" Yang shouted back, the fire burning in her eyes. "Team RWBY will be the ones to come on top!"

"Sun and I will blow you all away!" Neptune added, feeling the need to defend the honor of his own team. "Don't look down on us!"

"So there we go, come on!" Ruby held her cup up in cheers. "To the Vytal Tournament!"

"Yeaaaah!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Vol. 2, end!


	37. Chapter 37: Vytal Tournament Start!

**A/N** : Chapter 37 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs and their teams: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Vytal Tournament Start!**

 _Somewhere..._

The sun was shinning really well and the air swirled around the swaying golden reeds. It gave the setting an almost autumn tone. On top of a hill that over looked the forest a solitary huntress stood in silence, hands pressed together as a stream of rose petals scattered out behind her with the warm breeze.

"Hi Mom, sorry I haven't come by in awhile." Ruby finally spoke as she looked at the stone plaque, removing the red hood that covered her head in respect. The wind blew lightly across her skin, making her shiver slightly but she smiled nonetheless. "We got kinda busy...and I actually got a small hole in my cloak accidentally but Yang patched it up for me so...yeah there's that."

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

"Oh! Dad's here as well! He's, you know...dad." She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to formulate a very descriptive explanation of what and how her father was doing. "He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me he's going to going on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you...and I miss you too. On a brighter note I haven't been kicked out of Beacon yet and I've met a lot of friends! Being on a team with Yang helps I think and I keep her in line. You know how she is, a big flame goofball. But she's actually a really great fighter, you can tell she's learned a lot from dad!"

"So are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates and together, we form Team RWBY." Ruby's voice was full of excitement as she spilled everything. Talking to Summer's grave brought some comfort but also a tinge of sadness, knowing that her mother wouldn't be able to experience the things or watch her daughter. "And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion...Along with my new friends I've also meet...odd teachers. And we stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: Like mother, like daughter."

"I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know, the more I get to know him, the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow." Ruby giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. "Not like its a bad thing, you know?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Oh!" Looking over her shoulder she noticed Zwei sitting by the heels of a yellow-haired male. The corgi's little stump of a tail was wagging with excitement while the male was smiling slightly. Sporting her own smile she turned her attention back to her mother's gravestone and slowly drew her hood up over her head. "Look's like Dad's here. I gotta go! He's dropping me at Beacon for the tournament match before his next mission! Wish me luck!"

"All set there, kiddo?" The male questioned, watching her trot towards him. Lifting his eyes he noticed a group of birds that fluttered away, their small frames illuminated by the radiating sun.

"Yup!" She chirped before looking back over her shoulder and pulled her hood up so it covered her head, whispering, "It was good to talk." Following her father to a waiting transportation she knelt and picked Zwei up, holding the corgi in her arms. On the way back to Beacon she got almost two months worth of corgi kisses.

"I know you're gonna kick butt out there but try to have fun okay? You'll have your first taste of fighting opponents you've never met before so learn a thing or two during your fights."

"Don't worry Dad!" The huntress hopped off the ride, turning to address her dad with Zwei by her side. The atmosphere was charged with excitement as she noticed people she's never seen before wander around, grabbing merchandise and other stuff before heading towards the battle arena floating in the air. "Team RWBY will be okay as long as I'm team leader!"

"And keep your firecracker of a sister in check okay? Knowing her she's bound to make things...interesting."

"I'll try but Yang can take care of herself!"

"I don't doubt that." He smiled, proud of how far his youngest daughter had become in pursuing her dream of being a huntress. _If only you could see her now Summer, she reminds me so so much of you._ "I'll watch the tournament from home and cheer you girls on."

"Thanks Dad, have a safe trip!" Stepping back she looked up as the transport took off in the sky, flying in the direction of home. Once it turned into a black speck she quickly dropped Zwei off in the room before running towards the fighting arena.

"Ready to go?" I asked as Ruby walked up to stand by my side, noting the light panting that escaped her lips. The rest of our teams were waiting inside the waiting rooms but it wasn't just them. Teams from Vacuo and even from Mistral were with us as well and we could tell that these opponents were no pushovers. "The tournament is about to start. I think professors Oobleck and Port just finished off their speeches."

"Yup, I'm ready as I'll ever be! Hey Reina, don't be too upset if we end up kicking your butts." Ruby teased and I couldn't help but crack a smile of my own and playfully slapped her arm. "I'm being serious. Just because we're friends I want you to come at me with everything you got! Don't pull any punches."

"I feel the exact same way Ruby...I really do." I replied and dipped my head in agreement. "Let's do our best, no hard feelings."

"Aren't you excited Ren?! Holy cow I can barely stay in my own seat!" Nora asked as she bounded around, ogling anything and everything she deemed as new and fascinating. "I'm filled with so much energy! Allow me to break their legs!"

"I'm really happy for your enthusiasm Nora but I need to calm myself down...this tournament's gonna become a nightmare." Ren replied as he surveyed the competition with a tight lip. "There are many good teams out here that we've never met before so caution is a must on the battlefield."

"Okay everyone hands in." Weiss ordered, placing her hand out and we placed our hands over hers. Sun and Neptune disappeared to get their team ready so they didn't get to join. "I don't do this very often since I'm not one for such antics but I assure you that this would be our first and last time...for this hand huddle business."

"Quit being so melodramatic Ice Queen, you know you love it." Yang spoke up, getting snickers from the rest of us. "You couldn't stop chatting away about prepping for the last-minute pep talk."

"That Ruby was supposed to handle since she's technically leader..." The Schnee heiress mumbled before clearing her throat, "As I was saying...good luck out there. We're friends no matter what happens and if one of us loses then the other must cheer, no exceptions!"

"Of course! That's what sportsmanship is all about!" Timber nodded his head in agreement, drumming his fingers lightly on the counter. "It's not about fame and glory, and definitely not bashing your opponents' skulls into the cement."

"We won't let some friendly competition ruin our friendship!" Efram grinned, looking around at our smiling faces. "If we did that then what kind of people are we? The bad kind that's what!"

"And we get to cheer on the other competitors from the other schools from the stands when we aren't fighting!" Ruby glanced up at one of the giant monitors, her eyes watching the massive amount of students sitting in the audience chairs eager to watch. "This is a golden opportunity to learn about a variety of fighting styles!"

"Now you're thinking Ruby, I'm so proud of you." Weiss smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Reading our opponents could give us a leg up in our matches."

"Let's get this show on the road...with a Yang!"

"God damn it!"

"There she goes again...with a pun no less..."

"Just how long were you holding that comment in for?"

"Only you would say something as corny as that." Blake shook her head at her goofy partner while we laughed. Since there was still time every single team mingled with one another, making new friends or scouting out the competition. Suddenly the announcement board flashed, catching her attention immediately. Walking over to Yang who was laughing alongside Efram – probably over a little pun – she quickly whispered something in her ear. The blonde nodded her head in response and quickly exchanged some words with the huntsman.

"Wish us luck Reina!" Ruby told me as Yang followed Blake to the double doors, stretching out her arms and warming up the muscles. Something told me that her team was called for the beginning match. Weiss was busy bidding Pyrrha and Timber farewell because sauntering over to the both of us. "See you in a few!"

"Have fun out there!" I called after them, waving my arm in farewell.

"Let's go and snag ourselves some good seats!" Nora called as she dragged Ren behind her by the sleeve, the boy's expression remaining neutral. He was absolutely comfortable with his partner's antics. "Sure there's the other students who paid for their tickets and passes but we have a section just for contenders! And I will not let anyone else get in the way of blocking my view!"

"Knowing you I'm sure nobody would want to get into your way for long." I laughed as we made our way to the stands and prepared to watch the opening matches of the Vytal tournament.

* * *

 _Inside the fairground..._

The few couple of matches that kick started the event were exciting and heart-pumping, each team trying their damn hardest to win and move on to the next round. Ruby's team squared off against Team ANBR, a group from Atlas and it really ended off with a Yang...quite literally. The blonde brawler unleashed a devastating punch thanks to an assist from Blake that knocked out her opponents. The screaming of the audience was deafening, especially Nora who roared her lungs out with excitement as the girls on the field smiled in response.

 _Ugh my ears are still ringing...I hope it goes away soon. Nora has quite the pair of lungs within her that's for sure!_ Detaching myself from the others who stayed behind to finish watching the match up between KACE and another team, I excused myself to the ladies room. Other female students as well as some potential opponents who greeted me when I walked in so I greeted them in turn. Finishing up my business I splashed some water on my face before glancing up at the mirror. Naturally my own reflection stared back at me but something within me worried that my other self would show, reminding me of its presence.

 _Strange, it doesn't seem to want to show itself...we're in a public area anyway...But anything could happen..._ Drying off my hands I casually strolled out, making sure I was presentable. Throwing my hair over my shoulder so it wasn't trapped between the back of my neck and my scarf I began to trek back to the entrance. _I need to keep an eye out for that..._

"So we meet again, fair maiden. Shooba-doo-wa."

"Oh! Hey Grimsley." I said pleasantly and turned to address the team leader. It surprised me that he happened to be walking past just as I stepped out of the restroom, talk about coincidence. Since the second set of team matches didn't start until the afternoon I decided to stay a bit and chat, leaning against the wall to get comfortable. "How was your vacation to Mistral with your team?"

"It was really great I had a fun time with my team." He told me with a pleasant smile upon his face, sweeping his hair back with a hand. "I enjoyed watching your team fight that other team from Vacuo, the flow and timing of attacks...just amazing. Aside for your teams, Team RWBY and JNPR are also phenomenal and I do hope that we get a chance to fight a round."

"Well there's the double matches coming up." I replied, leaning against the wall since I figured this talk will take awhile. "Do you know who you'll choose to represent your team?"

"Naturally yours truly, shooba-doo-wa." Grimsley swept his hair back and smiled. "And perhaps one of the other boys or perhaps our only female, I haven't decided yet. Have you?"

"Kairos and Timber, they've been eager to do a team battle so I decided that they should go and have fun. We almost got into a pinch during our match so watching our Aura levels is a must." I smiled, recalling how elated they were to be picked as representatives of Team REKT in the double matches. "But I have full confidence in them and I know they will win their match without a hitch."

"As their leader it's natural that you will have unwavering feelings for your teammates."

"Even if I wasn't the leader I would still have faith in them." I told him, noticing the ever-so-slight twitch in his eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to place my belief in anyone else other than my team."

"And if they lose?"

"...they won't..."

"That remains to be seen fair maiden. Well I'll be off, got a couple of errands to run before our match time." He bowed and walked off, his cape fluttering out behind him. "I look forward to seeing you later, shooba-doo-wa."

 _If memory serves me right I believe his team will be on the field after the intermission...right after Jaune's team and before team DAZE. It's been awhile since I've seen those guys either..._ I thought about it while standing in the middle of the hallway. Shaking my head I turned on my heels and exited the lounge, passing other students as well as potential opponents. _I shouldn't get too caught up, the excitement and momentum could get into my head and I would make mistakes._ _And our opponents will feed off mistakes like moth to a flame..._

"You sure took your sweet time."

"How long have you been waiting for?" I asked, waiting for Kairos to saunter up to my side with her hands in her pockets. "Didn't I tell you you and the boys could wander off without me?"

"About 15 minutes so lets get going, I'm starving like a massive Beowolf."

* * *

 _At the noodle shop..._

"It's okay Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds too."

"I was being facetious."

"Wh-Wh-Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say anything?!"

"You know the more you argue the more it looks like you're flirting." Efram commented with humor laced in his voice, propping an arm up and leaning his head against it. He got a withering look from Weiss and a flustered look from Ruby, her face a tint of red. "It does!"

"C'mon guys, lighten up. I bet a nice meal will hit the spot just right!"

"You big oaf, only you would get excited about eating." Weiss teased, getting a smile to tug on the corner of Yang's mouth. The brawler feigned hurt, placing a hand over her chest.

"Hearing such a cold statement could only come from Weiss." I chuckled, sliding in beside Blake who dipped her head in greeting. We were looking for a place to eat during the intermission before the sound of squabbling reached our ears. Turning the corner we noticed team RWBY as well as the boys sitting around a noodle shop and decided to join them. "So, from what I hear, Yang and Weiss are moving on to the double round? That's some fire and ice duo you got going on there."

"You bet it is!" The blonde brawler smiled broadly as their food was coming out from the back room. They decided to wait so their meal could cool down a bit as well as give us time to figure out what we want. "Ice Queen and I will mop up the competition!"

"That goes without saying!" Weiss agreed before something vibrated in her pocket. Taking out her scroll she looked at the caller ID and her mouth formed a frown. Rolling her eyes she canceled the call and placed her device back in her pocket with a huff, not noticing the questioning look from Ruby.

"We'll see if you two can beat us." Kairos jabbed her thumb to Timber who just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "We're aiming at nothing but the top of this competition."

"You can't be serious. You're teaming up with Bow boy?" The blonde brawler stated teasingly, looking at her skeptically before turning her attention to me. "You don't want in on this Reina? Color me surprise!"

"I'm pretty confident with those two so I guess I'll sit this one out. Just because Kairos is my partner we aren't necessarily attached to the hip all the time." I replied, folding my arms and resting them above the counter.

"Could've fooled me. But hey, if we do end up fighting each other I want it to be a clean fight!" The brawler jostled, getting pumped up expressions from her potential opponents.

"What!? How can my card be declined?" Weiss' voice caught our attention and the Schnee was fuming, a permanent scowl on her face once her card had been swiped by the shopkeeper at the register. The old shopkeeper was shaking his head with a mild frown upon his face. She huffed and tucked the card back into her wallet. "How could this be?! Someone's not going to be happy about this...and I was barely into my monthly allowance."

"Noooooo..." Blake whined sadly as her meal was taken away from her, lying her head down on the counter with the saddest expression she could muster. Her eyes slightly teared up and sad noises were coming from her mouth. "My fish..."

"Maybe I can help?" We all turned to see Pyrrha and the rest of Team JNPR walking up, their arms raised in greeting.

"What's up guys? Wow, I'm surprise that this will be a full house!" Nora exclaimed with a huge grin stretched across her face, taking a seat on one of the vacant spots. "That means this place is delicious and we're gonna have some too!"

"Aw, you don't have to!" Yang said out of modesty.

"But she could!" Blake interrupted quickly, pleading with her eyes and her ears perked up from behind the bow. She didn't want to be separated from the meal as well as the delicious fish delicately laid on top as an extra dressing. Even Weiss could smell the desperation when the Faunus leaned far into her personal space.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battled. What about you guys?" The spartan looked at us since we sat on the other side.

"Thanks for the offer but we'll pay for our meals." I replied once we finished our orders and the owner went over to get the newly arrived team's order. Once they had finished ordering the owner disappeared into the back. We soon heard the stoves roar to live and a good smelling aroma wafted through the air, making our stomachs rumbled in response. "I would feel bad if you offered to treat all of us."

"It's alright, I really don't mind paying for the meal." She smiled politely and I couldn't help but cave in, knowing that once she made up her mind she won't back down willingly. Making a mental note of finding a way to pay her back our food came out and we all dug in. Not much talking occurred since all of us were stuffing their faces.

"Oh man...that really hit the spot." Blake patted her stomach with a smile on her face. "The fish was the best part."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat anything else." Weiss pulled a face before pushing her bowl away. "And I probably wouldn't be able to eat this stuff until like another 2 years or so..."

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked as he looked at his team who were also groaning after filling up their bodies with food.

"Of course! It will give us energy and strength!" Pyrrha replied as the owner quickly took the empty bowels away and went into the back. "We couldn't possibly fight on an empty stomach."

 _BUUURRRRRRRRRRRP!_

"Very ladylike Nora."

"I feel like I'm gonna explode...and Reina hasn't even finished hers yet!" All heads turned to where I was still slurping on the remaining noodles and the broth.

"Ughhh, if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune placed his forehead on the counter and closed his eyes. He underestimated the portion served and his stomach churned slightly to digest it all. "I really shouldn't have tried to finish it all..."

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" growled Nora as she slammed her hands down, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "They wouldn't know what hit them until it does!"

"Nora!" Ren frowned while Pyrrha sported an amused look on her face. "That's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge..."

"I'll keep it in mind." The blond weakly gave his teammate a thumbs up. "Lets just hope for their sake I can settle this food down by then..."

"Are you guys ready for your match?" asked Ruby.

"You know it! We've got a world-renowned fighter," Nora gestured to Pyrrha, "what's basically a ninja," gestures to Ren, "I can bench five of me," gestures to herself before pointing to Jaune. "...and Jaune. We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked as the three of them looked at their leader who was still suffering from over eating.

"She's not wrong..."

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper. Aha ha ha ha!"

"...wow, that got dark really fast." The rest of us looked at her with very strange expressions. It was the very first time the orange-haired huntress had a dramatic meltdown.

"We're feeling pretty good." said Ren after a moment.

"Don't fret, and do take some breath in between before you pass out Nora. We don't want you to miss out on our team match." Pyrrha placed her hands on their backs, letting them know that she was supportive of her teammates. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not...well, murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before." chuckled Yang, amused by the situation. Her spirit was at a pretty high level and she was rearing for her next match. "Really! There's absolutely nothing we can't handle!"

"Let's see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake counted down on her fingers, her mouth curving up into a smirk. "Yeah definitely the worst things we could ever encounter up til now."

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!"

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal..." grumbled Weiss despite Ruby's excited demeanor to boost her team's morale, still upset over her card decline. "Honestly, things couldn't have gotten worse..." No sooner had she said that a red and black blur came rocketing towards us, red eyes flashing from behind a mask.

"Who–?"

"Watch out!" Just as I was about to finish my meal – I felt like savoring the flavors and who knows when the next meal will be, there didn't seem to be anymore breaks once the afternoon matches started – I was shoved harshly to the side and everyone took cover as the stand was sliced apart. Groaning I found myself covered with noodles, the bowl hanging haphazardly off my head. The shopkeeper ducked underneath what remains of the counter with his hands over his head, trembling slightly.

"That's...?!" Kairos gasped when she recognized the attacker, rolling into a crouch with a hand on the hilt of her weapon. "She's from back then when we were in Mt. Glenn!"

"You!" Yang snarled, her red eyes burning with fury as she stared at the masked warrior. The anger and fury that was radiating from the blonde scared everyone, even Blake looked fearful. The Faunus was torn between trying to calm her partner down or staying out of her way. "I've been looking for you...all this time!"

"Yang." Raven spoke in response, gazing at the brawler with gleaming eyes. There wasn't an ounce of kindness in her voice. Turning her head she laid eyes on Team JNPR and tightened her grip on her sword.

"She's after Jaune's team, we have to prevent her from getting towards them!" Timber shouted, summoning his bow and took aim, the tip of the energy bolt going right towards the head. "We can't have them sustaining injuries before their fight!" He released the bolt, watching as the woman sliced it in half without batting an eyelash.

"With pleasure." Wasting no time Yang threw herself at her opponent, her eyes burning red. Blake was right on her heels with a calculative gaze, planning her course of action that could assist Yang in the most effective way possible. Raven wasn't at all fazed by the approaching girls, turning so that she gave them her full attention.

The next chain of explosions rattled the fairgrounds as students and other visitors tried to avoid getting into the crossfire. Nearby shops were also subjected to the attacks or flying bodies, crumbling to the ground as splinters and dust. Individuals who received minimal damage rushed off to get a higher up or attempted to cease the fighting, however it just caused more casualties.

"Pyrrha, don't stay here with your team! Hurry and get to your match!" Ruby was shouting, taking cover behind a stall to avoid getting hit, Weiss crouching not too far from her with her weapon already drawn. "Leave everything here to us! You need to be your best if you want to win!"

"But-"

"Get going! Don't look back!" Nodding her head in understanding Pyrrha quickly led her team away, Nora took the longest to convince since she really wanted to hit Raven at least once with her hammer. They also spread the word for those who were about to wander into the danger zone.

"Do you know her?" I asked Kairos, noticing how her nose scrunched up when she realized I was smelling like lunch. "Yeah I know, I'll have to throw my clothes into the laundry once this is over. Lucky for me I don't have any matches left for today. You and Timber shouldn't exert too much since you guys have a match."

"We know but she's not making this any easier. To answer your question she's the one who saved Yang and I on the train back then at Mount. Glenn." The Faunus whispered to me, her eyes never leaving her opponent. "I'm surprised to see her make an appearance on this occasion."

"How come she showed up now? What's her motive for being here?"

"No idea, but don't expect to get an answer out of her." Kairos answered, changing her weapon into its gun form and prepared to fire. "It's obvious she isn't one for small talk." Darting out she fired a round, not letting out even when Raven deflected all the shots and returned with a very quick sword slice. The Faunus managed to change her weapon back into its sword form to deflect the blow but she was still pushed back.

"Ruby do you honestly think we can beat her?" Weiss whispered from where she knelt, eying the enemy's back just as another explosion sent their friends scrambling for cover. "She's clearly on a whole new level from us."

"Honestly no." came the answer but Ruby smiled nonetheless. "As long as Jaune and his team manage to get to their match then that's all we need to do." She leaned over the heiress and said softly, her breath tickling the heiress' ear. "And besides, you being here by my side helps me keep calm."

"Y-Y-You dolt..." The Schnee felt her skin burn up at the words and scowled at the smirking leader. She really needed to learn how to not let Ruby's sweet talk get underneath her skin at inappropriate times. "Why would you say that at a time like this?!"

"Nothing like the present!" Ruby chirped, changing Crescent Rose into its sniper form and took a shot. Sensing the bullet Raven dodged it and turned to focus on the young leader.

"You..." Something flashed within the red orbs, a sense of warm that was soon smothered out like fire kindle and replaced with the eyes of a killer.

"She's quite the sneaky one isn't she?"

"Not sneaky, she has more experience fighting. We're nowhere near her level of strength, to her we're just babies!" Weiss pressed and used a speed glyph to move Ruby back. The leader performed a back flip, landing a few feet away with Crescent Rose at the ready. "And don't just rush in before analyzing your opponent!"

"Halt! Cease your fighting this instance!" Voices reached our ears and we all turned to see Atlas soldiers rushing to the scene, their weapons drawn. "By the orders of General Ironwood we ask you to drop your weapons and come with us peacefully! You're under arrest and asked to comply with our questions!"

"Oh shit...we can't possibly stay here if the military is involved." Weiss whispered as I made my way to her side, eyes flickering to where Blake was holding Yang back. The blonde had blood dribbling down the side of her face and her eyes still hadn't gone back to their normal lilac color. _Yang's gotten hurt so that's not good for our double match...she shouldn't take anymore hits...  
_

"We're also participants of the tournament, there must have been a rule against fights outside the area." I replied, noticing that the others were looking at one another. "What do we do Weiss?"

"My guess is that we should just comply with what they want. The least they can do is slap our wrists and allow us to get back into the tournament...hopefully. I'm sure Ozpin could vouch for us if needed." Nodding my head in agreement I motioned to the others who understood and lowered their weapons. Blake for her part began to whisper words to Yang. The brawler's eyes shifted between her partner, Raven and the soldiers. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions and she was struggling internally.

"Yang...please." She felt hands on her face and she turned to see Blake looking at her, pleading for her to come back to her senses. Something within the golden orbs that were staring into her managed to get through to her. Taking a deep breath Yang stood down and her eyes slowly returned to lilac. The Faunus wrapped her arms around her partner in a warm embrace as a way of saying 'thank you'.

"Hmph." Flicking her sword Raven created her signature red and black portal and jumped in, fleeing from the scene. Shouting from the military soldiers filled the air as they circled the perimeter where the woman disappeared, keeping curious civilians at bay with their guns.

"You kids, follow me." One of the soldiers spoke, mentioning with a finger when he noticed the teams of huntsmen and huntresses. "We're gonna need your story on what happened and who that mysterious woman was."


	38. Chapter 38: New Challengers (I)

**A/N** : Chapter 38 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: New Challengers (I)**

 _At the tournament arena..._

The air was buzzing with excitement as students comfortably took their seats, eager for the match to start. Some were waving flags and banners, others whistling and cheering till their voices became hoarse. Scrolls in hand students hoped to snag a video of their favorite matches for personal usage. With security footage everywhere the matches were recorded as well as live streamed, once the competition is over the content could be sold to those interested in re-watching.

"I wonder who would win." Mercury commented as he scarfed down a handful of popcorn, chewing thoroughly before shoveling another handful. Leaning back he propped his legs up on the seat in front of him and got comfortable. "This better be somewhat entertaining else I'll need another large bucket...or I'll have to make my own entertainment somewhere."

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." scoffed Emerald, rolling her eyes at the silver-haired man's statement. "This is going to be really boring I can already tell."

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how a story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Cinder mused, taking a kernel from the bucket of popcorn and increased her Aura. Bursting open she popped the fully cooked popcorn in her mouth and smile. "Oooo, buttery. And just the right texture...for popcorn that is."

"I don't see those brats anywhere in the stands." Emerald spoke up as the leader took a seat behind the two of them, lighting up another popcorn kernel. Her sharp eyes swept across the sea of students, memorizing the faces and storing the information within her mind. "I assumed they would want to watch the other brats since they're friends and all. Kinda fishy if you think about this. And eww...I don't understand friendship at all."

"And you probably never will." Mercury chuckled before getting a stinging punch to the arm. Keeping a tight arm around his tub of popcorn he glowered at the green-haired huntress. "Hey, I probably wouldn't understand it either."

"Don't worry about them, pay attention to the ones on the field." advised the flame temptress, a knowing smirk playing on her lips as she ate another piece of popcorn. "We need as much information as we can get. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Professor Port's broadcasting voice boomed over the intercom as the students took their seats. Both teams, with their weapons drawn, stared at each other with anticipation. Little screens popped up much like a slot machine, dictating what the battlefield should be.

"Hey just out of curiosity but...um...I don't see Ruby and company anywhere." Nora whispered, getting a range of expressions from the others. "Like I know we're in the middle of a battle that could potentially make it or break it for us but they said they'd be here to cheer us on. And if they aren't here to cheer us on how would we ever live this down?!"

"That is a bit concerning isn't it? We don't even know what happened to them after that small attack." Pyrrha chuckled. "But we gotta focus on what's in front of us."

"At least we have a little luck on our side." Ren spoke once the slots stopped moving, picturing a green forest and a mountainous terrain with a thunder cloud over it. "Could possibly utilize that element to our advantage."

"Three...two...one. Begin!"

"Come on guys! Let's do this!" Jaune yelled.

* * *

 _Inside an armored vehicle..._

"So you kids were eating when a mysterious person came and attacked?" A soldier questioned, looking up with a quirked eyebrow. He had what seemed to be a Scroll and pen in hand, documenting the interrogation. "And instead of taking initiative by alerting the nearest adult you took it upon yourself to retaliate?"

"She started it first, not us!" Yang jumped up, slamming a hand down on the table that made the rest of us jump. Her eyes kept flashing between red and lilac, indicating that she was having trouble controlling her emotions. "We're innocent!"

"Young lady I'm going to have to ask you to sit down and be civil!" The soldier barked, clearly not happy by the behavior. "Next outburst outta you and I won't be so nice."

"Yang, keep calm." Blake said and the brawler sat back down, letting the Faunus reassuringly touch her arm. Deep down Yang really appreciated her battle partner's presence, it made her heart flutter slightly and stomach drop. Blake removed her arm and placed it on her thigh, her fingers lightly touching Yang's.

"Please sir, we meant no harm in our scuffle." Weiss looked at her teammate out the corner of her eye, making sure Yang didn't have another outburst. "If we hadn't engaged in a fight then she would've dealt more damage than necessary."

"I'd love to commend you kids on your bravery but without a thought to your own safety I would have to call you all reckless. It's unfortunate that the fight all together destroyed a good chunk of property so our General would have to charge your head master for the damage."

"What?! She was the one who made the most mess!"

"You can't place majority of the blame on us!"

"But we should at least pay for the damage we did make...the ones we know for sure we made." I muttered under my breath, watching as the others other than Yang got riled up and throwing their arguments into the air. _Although...even I had trouble doing damage control...I guess it's simpler to place the blame on one person._

"We prevented her from causing any more trouble!" Kairos glared at the man, eyes flashing in challenge. "Where the hell were you when that happened huh? Were you snacking at the food stands? And for that matter where were the other soldiers that were on duty?!"

"You must be blind, blaming a bunch of kids who risked their lives against an enemy like that mysterious woman!"

"She's really tough I won't lie but at least we tried to contain her!"

"You little brats..." The soldier frowned as the rowdy bunch voiced their opinions. Tightening his grip on a gun by his side he aimed the weapon in our direction and snapped, "By the orders of the General you must abide by the rules! Either own up to what you did or I'll have to throw you all into jail with no bail!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Yang and Kairos stood up at the exact same time, prompting everyone to quickly hold them back. The blonde's eyes were red and the Faunus had a hand on the hilt of her weapon. There was no doubt in our minds that if the two of them were to fly off the handle we'd be in much more deeper trouble. I was also surprised that they'd allow us to have our weapons on hand, bet that protocol would be reevaluated soon.

"Now now, what's all this I heard? Sounds like a bunch of banshees and not the magnificent huntsmen and huntresses from Beacon." A voice spoke up, getting our attention. Ozpin, with a twinkle in his eye, stood by the door alongside another male dressed in a white coat. "You guys are tournament participants so act as such."

"Professor!" Ruby and I spoke as he made his way over of us, his eyes twinkling all-knowingly from behind his spectacles. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Ruby Rose. Ms. Reina Raylan. Please escort your teams back to the arena while I take care of business here." His voice was stern but somewhat forgiving. He twirled his cane absentmindedly between his fingers. "Try to stay out of any more trouble since you guys are tournament participants." Bowing our heads slightly we shuffled out of the vehicle and closed the door behind us. The trek towards the arena was silent, each one of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Well look on the bright side, it could have been worse!" Ruby spoke up, her charming voice and enthusiastic vibe drawing the rest of us out of the slumps. "Professor Ozpin might have taken us out of the tournament or worse expel us from school!"

"I hardly believe he'd stoop as low as that." Yang laughed in response, running a hand through her blond locks. She had tamed herself and her eyes returned to their lilac hues. "...well, at least I think he wouldn't."

"This is Headmaster Ozpin we're talking about here, be serious!" Weiss stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like a child throwing a tantrum. "We can't think badly about him!"

"Honestly he would have no problem throwing us out if he wanted to." Blake said, getting a couple nods of agreement from a majority of my team members. "The fact that he didn't shows that he has a strong faith in his students."

"Exactly and that's why we have to do our utmost best in order to not let him down!" The Schnee heiress let out an airy sigh before noticing the looks. "Don't give me that, we're representing Beacon and I won't have us out there looking like...like Yang!"

"What's wrong with me?" The brawler questioned when she heard her name, tilting her head to the side in wonder. "Besides not being gorgeous enough hahaha!"

"What you are is a giant oaf. That should be enough to suffice as a winning reason."

"C'mon Weiss, you know Yang is an awesome possum!" Ruby latched onto her sister's body and snuggled close. Yang chuckled in response, running her hand through Ruby's silky hair. "As awesome as an awesome possum can be!"

"Ruby you can say that because she's your sister. Totally not a bias opinion at all!" Weiss mildly frowned but shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Deep down she respected Yang and has seen the brawler hold her own in a solo battle as well as deliver in a team battle so she couldn't be anymore happier fighting with her in a double match. "Well nonetheless I'll do everything in my power to make us look good during our double battle."

"We'll blow away the tournament and take home the prize, no problem!" Yang put an arm around her double battle's partner. Weiss looked like she wanted to slap her away but instead she just leaned in closer, resting her head against Yang's shoulder.

"Son of a– We missed the beginning of Jaune's match! They must be half-way done by now!" Ruby squealed, sneaking a peek through one of the windows of a shop to see the fight. Panicking she grabbed Weiss' hand and ran off like her life depended upon it, "I'll never forgive myself if we miss it!"

"Ruby Rose, you slow down this instant!" The heiress screeched, stumbling over her own feet to keep up with her leader's speed. She quickly brushed her hair out of her face with a huff when it whacked her in the face. "I can run on my own!"

"She's really booking it! If she activates her Semblance I don't think we'd be able to keep up!" Efram laughed as the rest of us full-on sprinted down the street, darting between crowds and even parkour our way to the transportation station. Using our scrolls to get through the checkpoints we boarded an airship and made our way up towards the floating structure in the sky. Chests heaving for air we stepped off the vehicle and was met by the roar of the audience blaring through our eardrums.

"Oh good, we'll be able to see the ending! Come on I found us some front row seats in the participant section!" Ruby ushered us over and sandwiched herself in a seat between Yang and Blake, Weiss taking occupancy on Blake's left. I sat right behind them with my team, more specifically right behind Weiss' seat. Before I could get comfortable a small bucket of popcorn was pushed into my hand followed by the butter and salt packets that just fell into my lap.

"Who's their opponent?" I asked, taking both packets and opened them as carefully I could before dumping them both onto the food. "I sense three of them on the field...is the other one hiding or something?"

"That would be Team BRNZ and yes their sniper is in the trees. Not a bad strategy since the other members seem to be close-combat fighters and I heard they're a team from Shade. I've actually never been there before...Shade I mean." Kairos stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and began chewing. "Hopefully the weather would be pleasant."

"Then how about after the semester is over why don't we take a team trip out there? Just us four?" I suggested, getting excited looks from my teammates. I could tell they were already formulating a plan inside their heads: what to bring, what to wear, how long to stay, where to eat, those sort of things. "I can tell that it's settled. There should be some breathing room for us to go out there and enjoy ourselves."

* * *

 _Back in the arena..._

"Having a sniper in those trees is very inconvenient I tell you. Very inconvenient!" Jaune had to yell as his team hunkered down behind some rocks. He ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head before taking a little peep. The three males of the opponent team – Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion and Nolan Porfirio – were rushing forward with grins on their faces. "C'mon brain! Think think think!"

"Oh hey! I see our friends in the stands! Neat!" Nora exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. She didn't dare to wave her arm least she wanted her hand blown by a bullet. "They made it in time to watch us cream our opponents into the floor!"

"Nora!" Firing two rounds simultaneously from his weapon Ren turned to give his partner a look of semi sternness. There was never a time where he could be fully mad at Nora, he didn't have it in his heart. "Now's not the time to get distracted!"

"Sorry!"

"So what's the plan now?" asked Pyrrha, narrowing her eyes as a bullet ricochet off her shield from the sniper. Taking a chance she stood up, took aim with her sniper rifle and returned fire. "We can't stay hidden forever, least we get pushed into a corner."

"Try and keep moving! I'll try to think of a plan!" Jaune nodded, spurring his team to retaliate. Jumping over the rocks that served as a cover he raised his shield, catching Roy's fist and swung his sword to counter. The close-combat specialist didn't bat an eye as he kept the swordsman on the balls of his feet.

"Ah!"

"Ren!" Nora looked up suddenly as the man crashed in front of her, his body twitching as if he had been shocked. Glaring at the person who dared to harm her Ren she rushed forward, her hands gripping the handle of her weapon tightly till her knuckles turned white. She missed, catching Nolan's weapon dead center and received the same shock that Ren did. However all she did was smile in response, causing the member of BRNZ to frown.

"Oho, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie is charging up to use her Semblance!" Professor Port commentated with a chuckle. "We're definitely in for a nice surprise here!"

"What?" Nolan questioned as he turned to look at the hologram monitor, unaware that the orange-haired Huntress was still sucking up the attack. "Her Semblance?"

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles." Professor Oobleck explained with excitement in his voice. "This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying."

"It's like he's narrating the next play before it even happens." I spoke, watching as the aura representing Nora literally blew the aura representing Nolan back with just a thrust of her hammer. The man grunted as he hit the ground and crashed into a bolder. "Although it could also give the fighters ideas."

"Most people I know don't have super fast reflexes, everyone except Ruby. So even if the tournament participants hear the commentary whether or not they act based on what was said all depends on them. Of course sometimes the commentary provides very good information." Kairos told me.

 _BZZZT~ BZZZT~_

"Hmm?" Hearing a cackling sound Jaune turned to see the misty clouds forming over the mountain terrain. Wires of lightning slowly crept through the clouds before disappearing, but that one moment was enough to sow an idea in his mind. He quickly turned to look at his teammate. "Nora! Get to the mountain!"

"Aye aye sir!" She saluted him playfully before making her way across the arena. Bunching her leg muscles she jumped, scaling up the side of the structure like a mountain goat.

"Ren, try and distract the sniper!" Opening his mouth to respond Ren slightly flinched when a bullet barely grazed his head. He sighed, sarcastically remarking that he was made for such a job. The blond gave Pyrrha a nod and the two of them rushed Roy, keeping his attention solely on them.

"Yeah, go get 'em Jaune!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fists into the air. "There you go!"

"Well, he's certainly improved." said Weiss, nodding her head slightly as she analyzed the fight in her head. "Much better than the last time he fought, I'm surprised."

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha." Yang chuckled, clearly enjoying the match and keeping her eyes on the spartan. The red head was ganged up by Brawnz and Roy but she seemed to be handling them with ease, making effective use of her Semblance. Soon she shrugged off Brawnz and decided to focus her energy on Roy, her body flowing as if she was dancing.

Ren for his part rushed the sniper, sliding underneath Pyrrha when she twisted her body mid-air. Getting back up on his feet he ran straight into Nolan who managed to drag himself out of the rubble. Since he had a much clearer understanding about his opponent Ren got the upper hand and quickly put Nolan into a head-lock; using the blades of his weapons and Nolan's own weapon to keep his opponent locked tight.

"Nora!" He exclaimed when he realized the sniper had changed gears, her sharp eyes noticing the lack of one member and caught the orange-haired huntress among the rocks. Nolan tried his best to get out of the head lock but Ren just tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"Pyrrha, up!" Jaune shouted, parring a blow from Brawnz as he shouted another order. Understanding the call she executed a series of somersaults, blocking a shot from Roy, before landing on the blond's shield. Holding her own shield in front of her chest she jumped as high as she could, getting into the sniper's cross-hairs as it was aimed at Nora's back.

"Shit!" May growled to herself when she fired, the bullet ricocheting off the metal and sent Pyrrha flying from the resulting force. "It got blocked so easily!"

"I have the power!" Climbing to the very top of the mountain Nora lifted Magnhild into the air, letting the lightning from the storm clouds come down upon it. Slamming the hilt down she changed its form into a grenade launcher and took aim, her eyes focusing on the area where May was hiding in. With a finger on the trigger she sent the projectiles soaring overhead, watching as the trail of pink dust fluttered out behind them.

"Oh crap..." May watched as the attack – the pink grenades coming together to form a giant pink heart – flew right at her. She jumped to another tree at the last minute, watching the massive amount of damage that had been dealt. Feeling choked up from the smoke she quickly got out, a hand covering her nose.

"HIYYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Not letting up Nora came down with her charged up hammer, slamming it into the ground and sent the other three fighters flying back. May backed up when her teammates crashed by her feet, looking at them worriedly as she held her weapon against her body. "How do you like that?!"

"This is it guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly, seeing a good opportunity. Lifting his sword he shouted, "Ren, Nora, Flower Power!"

"Wait...what?" Nora's confused voice reached his ears and he turned to see his very confused teammates. "What did you just say?"

"F-Flower Power." He repeated himself, seeing even more confusion spread across their faces. In the back of his mind he wondered why he bothered to repeat the name if the first time didn't click. "That's your team attack name."

"Since...when?" asked Ren and Nora smiled apologetically to Jaune since she didn't know it either. "Did I miss something here or what?"

"Guys, we went over this!" Jaune huffed as he proceeded to explain, turning his back to the enemy to lecture his team. "Flower Power is Ren and Nora. Ren brings the flower, Nora brings the power."

"How do I bring a flower? There's not even a small one in this arena."

"No, silly! Not 'a flower'! Flour!" Nora chirped as she looked at Ren with bright eyes when she understood. "Like the thing you use when you make pancakes!"

"...and how is-what? I'm even more confused." Ren sighed as he thought about it, rubbing his head with his fingers. "Okay say that it is sort of like baking, how exactly do I bring that?"

"I, uh, no, it's your symbol!" Jaune explained. "Your symbol is a flower!"

"So...what are we?" Pyrrha gestured to him and herself, a confused expression on her face. She had kept silent while Nora and Ren tried to decipher what Jaune meant by 'Flower Power' but curiosity got the best of her. "Surely you figured out a name for us right?"

"Pyrrha! You're supposed to back me up here!"

"Sorry! I just wanna make sure it's clearly defined." She said pleasantly, noting how irked the blond was. "Jaune you have to communicate effectively."

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's the thing, where we take our shields, remember." By now the other team got back on their feet, ready to continue fighting when they noticed that their opponents were talking. "Yeah, it's that kind of power move."

"Arkos? Huh..."

"Awesome name right? It's our names put together. You know, Arc and Nikos."

"Right...no, I get it."

"What? You don't like it?" There was the sound of hurt in his voice and one could imagine the puppy-dog eyes that followed.

"No, no, it's..." A brief pause before the spartan continued, "good?"

"Mmmm, I sensed hesitation!" Nora sang, nudging her teammate with an elbow. "Pyrrha you need to be more honest with your feelings and not be afraid to hurt Jaune's!"

"Hey!" Brawnz yelled, clearly having enough of standing idle and waiting for the other group to break up whatever it was they were doing. The entire JNPR turned to look at him with bewilderment, almost forgetting they were there. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to have a team meeting, obviously." Jaune stated, not bothering to conceal the sarcasm in his voice as he turned back around to address his team. "Thank you very little."

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora gestured to her ear as she said so. "This is super duper top secret stuff!"

"What the-" Brawnz turned to look at his teammates who all just shrugged their shoulders before yelling, "We're in the middle of a fight!"

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!" Something within Jaune snapped and he yelled right back with his nostrils flared. "Jesus Christ didn't your mother teach you any manners as a decent human being?!"

"Um...Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?" He huffed, trying calm his rage. This was a first for him to lose his temperament so he focused on regulating his breathing. "What is it?"

"I think he means we're ALL in the middle of a fight?" She gestures to the stadium where the students were continuously cheering. Opening his ears he glanced around in awe as realization dawned upon him, sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming.

"Nora just...hit them with your hammer." Jaune sighed loudly after a moment of appreciating the voices of the student body, deciding that the next best thing to wrap up the match was permitting Nora to go all out. The orange-haired huntress had the biggest grin possible and leaped into the air.

"You got it...one home-run smash comin right up!"

"Wait...what?!" Brawnz uttered as the orange-haired Huntress, with one mighty swing sent him and his team flying right into what seemed to be an invisible shield that protected the stands.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally." Port announced before adding, "Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

* * *

 _Other side of town..._

In a little secluded section where the smaller shops were there was a small drinking bar named Crow Bar. Normally it would be full of patrons but only at night time when customers came in expecting to get wasted. It had a good reputation and at the moment it was empty except for a spiky dark-haired individual sitting by the counter, his tattered red cloak draped over his back. Swirling his drink lazily in hand – once in awhile glancing at the rings on his fingers – he gazed up at the television for a bit, his red eyes drinking in the both the headline as well as the faces of Team JNPR after they won their match.

"Huh. Those kids weren't half bad, even if they were in a small pinch with their opponent." The bartender said as he wiped a glass cup with a rag. He was surprised to get even one customer during the day so he thought to strike up a conversation instead of letting the awkwardness settle in. Shooting the individual a curious gaze he asked, "What do you think?"

"Meh. They still have a long way to go." The dark-haired huntsman stated before downing his drink in one swift gulp. Glancing back up at the television he placed his empty glass down and said, "Give me another round. A little stronger this time."


	39. Chapter 39: New Challengers (II)

**A/N** : Chapter 39 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: New Challengers (II)**

 _Amity Colosseum..._

"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats." Oobleck announced, recapping JNPR's win over BRNZ. He seemed to be just as excited as the students, unable to keep his voice from going up an octave. It was almost like he was lecturing about Remnant's history. "I can practically feel the energy from the crowd even up here!"

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone filled, teammates we've seen so far." Port added, lifting his arms and proudly flexed his muscles. "I'm of course talking about Team SSSN!"

"Whoooooo! Go Sun!"

"Neptuuuune!"

"Kick ass, Scarlet!"

"Sage will rough 'em up!" Students all shouted at the top of their lungs, raising either their hands or pictures of the boys. One student even held up a picture of just Sun's abs with a huge red heard around it.

"Sun Wukong and his team are a force to be reckoned with. And although he'll be representing the Mistral academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along." Port watched as the all male team waved their hands to the crowd, making their way towards the middle of the arena.

"Good luck Neptune!" Weiss yelled from her seat, her mouth slowly twisting into a scowl when she noticed the looks we were giving her. "What?! Can't a girl cheer for a friend who is of the opposite sex or is that considered a crime?"

"What's a crime is you not giving Ru– oof!" Yang grunted, rubbing her side from where Blake elbowed her sharply. The Faunus glared at her lightly before looking away with a small knowing smile. The blonde grumbled under her breath but decided to let it slide since she actually enjoyed seeing a smile on the black-haired huntress' face.

"Ladies." Putting on his charming smile that would woo the females in Beacon, Neptune grinned at Team NDGO and began to flirt with them. The ladies just looked back at him unperturbed...except for one seething Ice Princess that jumped to her feet as if her butt was lit on fire.

"Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

"Make up your mind Weiss, you're giving others mixed signals!" I said, obviously laughing as she sat down with a huff and arms crossed. "Will you cheer for Neptune? Or will you not?"

"Of course I won't cheer for him, since he's busy FLIRTING with other ladies." replied Weiss, glaring so hard she almost wished to send an icicle straight into Neptune's head. "Hmph! Who does he think he is, pining after other girls in front of me..."

"Ohhhh...so you're the jealous type!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You're also very possessive, which explains why you're so cold! You don't like sharing and when you do you act violently to cover up! You're such an emotional wreck!" No sooner had I spoke Weiss whirled in her seat and would've strangled the life out of me with her hands if it weren't for Ruby holding her back. I was laughing really hard till tears came out.

"Alright girls, try and remember." Neptune grinned, still flirting as usual. "Hands...above the waist." He gestured to get his point across.

"Ignore him, for he..." Sun paused when he stepped in, looking at his blue-haired teammate for a minute before saying, "Yeah, he's dumb." Neptune winked, getting a scoff out of one of the ladies and an eye-roll out of another. There was a small 'ding' and half of the arena soon turned into a desert. An artificial sun appeared in the sky, prompting the audience to put on sunglasses to shield their eyes.

"Alright, home field advantage!" Team NDGO's leader, a purple-haired huntress named Nebula, exclaimed as she turned to look at the field. "This will be a walk in the park!"

"Don't get too cocky, that's my turf too." Sun announced as the roll for their side of the arena began.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Scarlet said with worry. "I really despise sand."

"Be cool, man."

"Hey, the ocean!" Neptune jumped and quickly turned to see the symbol of a palm tree surrounded by a tidal wave. His eyes bugged out out of his sockets, his breathing began to be eradicate and he whimpered.

"Uh...what's wrong with Neptune?" asked Ruby, squinting her eyes in wonder. "Why does he look terrified? And stiff as a board?"

"Oh no..." Blake covered her face with a hand and sighed. The arena changed to where water surrounded them and right in the back was a ruined ship. Sensing questioning gazes, she explained, "Neptune's...afraid of the water." One look at Yang's shocked expression was all she needed to know that Neptune's phobia of water wasn't well-known.

"Three, two, one, begin!"

"Neptune!" Sage shouted in surprise when the blue haired huntsman made a mad dash towards the desert field. Even NDGO looked at him in wonder, unsure of why their opponent was taking shelter on their side of the field. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, you know, just, uh...getting to higher ground." was the shaky reply.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun roared in confusion as Scarlet discarded his jacket. "C'mon dude!"

"They would never expect it!"

"He's not wrong, we didn't know he was gonna do that." Dew, one of the members of NDGO with dark blonde hair, commented. "He's actually funny if you think about it."

"Open fire!" Nebula ordered and ran forward, hoisting her weapon in her hand. Noticing that the opponents were making their move Sun also rushed forward watching as Scarlet got into a scuffle with Octavia, the member of NDGO with bright red hair. Sage was in his own fight against Dew, slamming his broad sword against the unique looking spear.

"Heh!" Smiling the brown-haired female slowly conjured up three dust devils in the blink of an eye, building them up till they were large in size. The green-haired male of Team SSSN watched as attack merged together, gobbling him up in a swirling vortex before throwing him outside the ring. "That's one down!"

"Damn it!" Sage growled, hitting the ground with his fist as Port announced the status. Watching their teammate fly out of bounds Scarlet and Sun dodged Octavia's attack. One swipe from her dagger – loaded with fire Dust – managed to blind Scarlet due to the dirt that kicked up from the shock-waves.

"Neptune! A little help would be greatly appreciated!" Sun yelled as he made a break for it, turning his back on the enemy. The blue-haired male jumped down, catching Octavia's attention. When she attacked him, he lowered his goggles in response which protected his eyes. Taking aim he fired a bullet, watching it getting deflected easily with her sword.

"HYYAAAAAAAH!" Using the sun as a shield Sun came flying in and kicked her right in the head. He watched as she got angry and knocked her out with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, dazzling the audience with a display of great martial skills. Taking a deep breath he watched as the others were fighting bravely and tried to come up with a plan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Scarlet, having paired up against Dew, fell to the same thing that sent Sage flying. Getting sucked up by a large dust devil he was sent hurling towards the sunken ship. Grabbing onto the wooden mast he hoisted himself up, flailing his arms to maintain balance before getting into a sword fight with Nebula.

"Nice footwork boy!" She smiled, darting behind before blocking the pirate's cutlass from cleaving her head off. She almost won against him until he retaliated and knocked her off the beam. Glancing down Scarlet watched as Gwen did a ballet spin, throwing out what seemed to be knifes from her skirt at Sun. The leader of SSSN was busy dodging tornadoes conjured by Dew and barely noticed the knives whizzing past his head.

"Heh, there you are." Whipping out his pistol, Scarlet took aim and fired the grappling hook which snagged onto Gwen's left ankle. She yelped, falling flat on her face before looking up to see that she had been caught. "Gotcha." He smiled, lowering himself to the ground while Gwen was raised high into the air.

"Oh no!" While trying to keep her skirt from falling over her face, Gwen watched as the knives all rained down and impaled the ground. Some of them were mere inches from Scarlet's face as he stayed frozen in fright, barely moving an inch. Once he made sure he wasn't hurt he relaxed his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're not too bad!" Dew yelled as Sun dodged her attacks. "I wonder how long you can last dancing on that little sandbank!"

"Oh yeah? See if you can catch these!" Hitting the palm tree with a fist Sun caught the two coconuts that fell down and gripped them tightly. Smiling he hurled them towards Dew, hoping that they'd reach their target. Twirling her weapon over her head she smacked both fruits right back, watching them turn into fireballs. The monkey Faunus dodged both, his eyes widening in shock at how fast her reflexes were.

"Ack!" Scarlet unfortunately got smacked by both, one to the face and the other to the groin. His aura couldn't protect him and he went down, curling up into a fetal position.

"Nuts." growled Sun and he noticed the smirk on Dew's face. She whipped up some tornadoes and the blond fled, yelling for Neptune to help him out. "Any time would be greatly appreciated! Preferably now!"

"Uh, ya know, it would probably be better if you came over here!" was the reply as the blue-haired huntsman stayed well away from the water. "Yeah! I can guard this...sector! We're in lockdown mode!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sun argued, not noticing Nebula helping Gwen down by shooting an arrow through the cable of the grappling hook. "There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!"

"Mother of god!" Sun jumped, dodging Dew's spear as it impaled right where he was a minute ago. Throwing his hands up in the air he attempted to persuade his battle partner again. "Look, I know you're afraid of water but you gotta-"

"There, I helped! Are you happy now?!" Neptune snapped back after blasting Dew away with a well aimed shot. He frowned a bit before continuing, crossing a hand over his chest like he had been insulted, "Also, I'm not afraid of water and I have no idea what YOU are talking about!"

"NEPTUNNNNNNE!" Sun yelled with frustration, looking over his shoulder to see the three ladies in the water and their weapons were pointed at them. "Help me!"

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune ordered and rushed towards the bank. Changing his weapon to its trident form and making sure his buddy was out of harms way he stuck it in the water. Electricity began to flow out and since the liquid was a great conductor, NDGO was electrified to the point of defeat. "There you have it!"

"Nice job!" Sun smiled and they chest bumped before breaking out into victory dances. "Alllllll right! We did it! Oh yeah!"

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round. You know what I call that victory?" Port asked to which Oobleck replied that it was shocking. The gray-haired professor gave his co-worker a fixed stare. "No, well earned. What you said is stupid."

"Oh man, that was too close for comfort." Ruby sighed, sliding into her seat.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round." Yang laughed, slapping a knee with a hand. Blake nodded and then blushed when Sun pointed finger guns her way, adding a wink for good measure.

"Emphasis on 'dork'." The dark-haired Faunus found her voice and managed to utter that phrase despite trying to erase the blush that happened to overstay its welcome.

"We'll take a quick intermission before getting underway with our next match." We all perked our ears at Port's voice and noticed that some of the students rose to their feet. Others leaned back in their seats or raised their arms high into the air for a great stretch.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em!" Yang rose to her feet, giving us a bright smile. "We have time anyways! Besides, these seats wouldn't be taken by the time we get back."

"I was wondering when we'd get a break!" Efram chortled as we followed them to where most of the fighters go before and after their matches. "I was running out of popcorn!"

* * *

 _Inside the locker room..._

"Maaan, that was a close call." Sun sighed as he sat on a bench, his tail twitching slowly from side to side. He raised a hand and placed it on his chest, feeling the eradicate beating underneath the skin. "My heart can't seem to settle down even after the fight. What an adrenaline rush!"

"Could've gone worse." Sage sighed, sitting down beside the leader. Burying his face in his hands he let out a huge frustrated groan. "How embarrassing getting thrown out so fast...I gotta do better."

"Scarlet's getting checked out in the medic ward, but it'll be quite awhile before he'll be able to move." Neptune announced, typing away on his scroll. He stopped and thought about something for a minute before thumbing away at the keyboard. "Sending him a swift recovery message from all of us!"

"Yo boys!" They looked up to see us filing in with Yang ahead of the pack since she called out first. "Congrats on the win!"

"Hey, thanks Yang!" Standing up Sun gave the brawler a high-five. "We appreciate your support!"

"That was really close!" Ruby added, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "I couldn't sit still in my seat!"

"Yeah but I'm glad you're doing fine...especially you Neptune." Weiss spoke, glancing shyly at the blue-haired huntsman. "Assisting Sun at the last moment was...heroic, if you will."

"Hey thanks doll!" Neptune winked at her and smiled, folding his arms across his chest. Glancing towards me he asked, "Do you feel the same way Reina? You can tell me what's on your mind."

"Why you...!"

"Calm down Weiss." I laughed, patting her on the shoulder. Her Aura spiked high enough for me to imagine the ice heiress whipping out her rapier and stabbing Neptune. "At least he said thanks."

"Fair Maiden, fancy seeing you here. Shooba-doo-wa~" Hearing the voice I turned and noticed Grimsley's aura come up on my right. A few other unnoticeable auras joined his and I realized that they were his teammates. "I didn't take you and your friends to congregate down here when you could have the opportunity to stretch your legs out there."

"Just wanted to congratulate a couple of friends on their win. By the way, yours is coming up soon right? I can't wait to see what you guys have to bring out there." I replied with a small smile, turning to face him.

"No need to worry yourself over that, we'll clean up our fight pretty quickly." He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "I wonder how Coco's doing?"

"Coco?" I tilted my head, mulling over the name. I feel like I heard of it somewhere before...Then it clicked and I had one of those 'A-ha!' moments. "Oh! That Coco!"

"There's only one Coco and she's the leader of Team CFVY. I would hope that she's around as well." He told me before noticing the huntsmen and huntresses behind me. "Well then, I best be off, wouldn't want to ruin your little party."

"I see that he's taken a liking to you. And even if it isn't romantic I do believe he does have his interests." The girl I realized interrupted our conversation last time whispered to me, lightly tapping her hand against my cheek. "Don't think too hard about it, I wouldn't want to ruin your innocence or anything like that." Smiling she sauntered off, weaving a hand in farewell as she followed her teammates out.

"Seems to me that you and that hunk of a man have something going on...why didn't you say anything?" Yang teased, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I really hoped my cheeks weren't heating up but I could have sworn they were starting to get warm. "You wanted to keep him to yourself huh?"

"I-I-Idiot, what do you think your mouth is spouting?" I huffed, slapping her playfully but she didn't budge an inch and just laughed in response. "I'm not interested in those sort of things."

"That's not very convincing when you're blushing!"

"Oh yeah? Well two can play this game..." Tugging her left ear I began to whisper things that only she could hear, making sure my lips were mere inches from the flesh. At first her eyes narrowed slightly before widening with shock. The redness crept along her neck and slowly spread towards the face till she was full on blushing. Leaning back I laughed at her, "I can see your Aura fluctuating all over the place! You're so cute Yang!"

"The match for this afternoon will begin shortly. Will all students return to their seats IMMEDIATELY!" Oobleck's voice rang over the intercom, leaving a nasty ring in our ears. "Thank you very much!"

"Yang? What did she say?" Blake asked, a curious look on her face. I walked off to be with my team, my arms behind my back and whistling a happy tune.

"O-Oh n-nothing!" The blonde stammered, absentmindedly tugging at her orange scarf around her neck as she followed her teammates out. "Just a bunch of hot air was all it was!" _Damn it! I'll be sure to pay her back!_

* * *

 _Back in the arena..._

"Welcome back students! Thanks to the energy built up from Team SSSN's battle lets keep momentum going for this match!" The green-haired professor commentated from the closure of the glass box, taking a huge sip of his coffee before continuing, "This one will perhaps be a home favorite since it will be featuring our very own team from Vale!"

"That's right! Please give a warm welcome to Team GTSY! And their opponents is another team from Vacuo, Team DAZE!"

 _Oh! It's Dalton and his teammates!_ My eyebrows rose in surprise as the Auras all cluttered around through my mind. _It's been awhile since I've seen them, this is a great opportunity to watch and see their techniques._

"Now those are two teams I haven't seen before, well I mean with all the members. Individually I've probably seen them around but man this is why I love the Vytal Tournament!" Yang grinned as both teams approached each other in the middle of the arena, her eyes flashing with excitement. She managed to quell down her blush so she wouldn't attract any unusual stares. "It showcases teams from all over and allows us to see various fighting techniques! We may even get to see potential strong opponents to fight!"

"This is the first time we'll actually see any team from Vale fighting, besides us. Frankly I've never heard anything about them so I'm sure we'll be in for a treat." Weiss stated, crossing one leg over the other. "I, too, can't help but feel excited about this fight."

"Doesn't that maroon colored male look almost like Neptune?" Blake asked, looking at the man in question very closely. Her bow twitched slightly before saying, "The goggles on his head gave me the vibe but it seems he isn't afraid of water."

"Right?! But I can't wait to see their weapons! They're gonna be so awesome!" Ruby quickly cupped her hands around her mouth and cheered, "Whoooo! Lets do this!"

"Hmmmm! Seems like we got a very good audience today~" Grimsley mused as he looked around with a smile, sweeping his hair back with a firm hand. "What do you think Thalia?"

"The students of Beacon has always been like this or did you forget because you wouldn't stop flirting with the other ladies?" The huntress with platinum-colored locks replied with a huff. She wore a gray colored tank top partly covered by blue overalls with brown boots for her feet. There was a bit of oil grime on her clothing but her eyes were fierce, challenging anyone to fight her. "Their cheers is what keeps me fighting."

"Technically I try to flirt with ladies that are leaders of their team. There's just something about strong, independent women that gives me motivation." The dark-haired leader told her. "But of course the younger maidens also require some love and attention. Shooba-doo-wa~"

"And I rest my case that you can't help yourself from flirting with any girl you see." Thalia sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're horrible you know that?"

"C'mon! When can we start the action?!" A shorter girl asked, grinning as she gazed at her opponents. She had on an all black hoodie, a V-neck opened near the front to reveal what seemed to be a fish net under armor. There was also ribbons wrapped around both arms and legs. The black pants stayed attached to her waist by a red sash and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Reaching for the weapon strapped on her back she slowly trailed her tongue along the edge of the blade, making sure she didn't cut it in the process. "I really really want to cleave them with my sword!"

"Skyla you have a really nasty habit on the battlefield." A female sporting dark-brown hair spoke in a gravelly voice. She had on a muscle shirt that definitely showed every outline of her abs while the knee-length camouflage shorts was held up with a belt. Much like Thalia she had his own pair of combat boots for her feet. Her cyan colored eyes were stern looking as she chastised her teammate. "We aren't here to gut our opponents."

"You just haven't had the pleasure of killing something with your own hands, Yuri." Skyla replied with a huff, shaking her head hopelessly. "Honestly you just whack them unconscious with your wimpy stick and call it a win. What's the fun in that?"

"The other team looks strong. Damn!" Dalton glanced at his opponents and sighed. In his mind he was running through as many scenarios as he could, figuring out the best way to optimize his team and make it to the double rounds. "Of all the opponents we could've drawn...this would be quite the challenge."

"That girl who ran her tongue over that sword looks...hella mysterious." Aero grinned, managing to catch the said girl's attention and wiggled his eyebrows in a flirty manner. She scowled before fixating him with crazy eyes and slowly drew the weapon across her neck, signifying that she had the intent of killing him. "Yup, she's gonna be mine so don't anyone else butt in."

"I hope she kicks your ass. She doesn't even seem to be your type." Eryn huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "Really now, it's unprofessional to be falling in love with the opponent."

"Tch! You're just jealous!" was the snippy reply.

"Lets see what the setting is this time!" Oobleck smiled as the side for GTSY was chosen by the slot machine, a huge densely populated image of a forest biome popped up on the screen. "And it seems we have the forest greens once again! Must be a crowd favorite!"

"Perfect, we can use that to our advantage." Grimsley watched as the arena shifted and huge trees rose to the top. He sneered as the battle strategy was already forming in the front of his mind. "This is going to be a very very interesting match."

"And for the other side...we have an urban biome!"

"Huh? An urban biome?" Dalton looked back to see barely any cover on his team's side, but noticed the holes in the ground. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Are those geyser holes?"

"Unfortunate we don't have much shelter in case we get attacked. That means we'll have to hit them hard and hope to knock them out before they have a chance to retaliate." Zack spoke, drumming his fingers against his chin in thought. "We are going to be sitting ducks out here."

"Lucky for you it's not an ocean biome." Aero teased his leader, watching the shoulders tense up. "Can't have people know you're weak to boats and all."

"I'm going to side with Eryn and say that I really hope that girl kicks your ass."

"Are both teams ready?" Port's voice spoke over the intercom as the countdown clock appeared. "3...2...1. Begin!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Before you gripe to me about how the OC teams aren't based off of colors...I created them way before knowing about that rule. So, sorry about that!


	40. Chapter 40: New Challengers (III)

**A/N** : Chapter 40 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: New Challengers (III)**

 _Inside the arena..._

"You're mine, Pretty Boy!" Skyla crowed after Port announced they could begin the match, going right for Aero with her naginata drawn before anyone could move an inch. Jumping high into the air she came down swinging, hitting the kite-shaped shield the male threw up in time with a loud _'clang'_. Somersaulting back the two of them raced off, lost in a fight of their own.

"I was hoping you'd come for me!" He replied, swiping at her with the dagger in his hand. Skidding to a halt he positioned his shield in front and fired a few more daggers from the barely noticeable slits. "Let me show you what I'm capable of!"

"Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that!" She replied, taking shelter among the trees while the projectiles embed themselves onto the trunks. Hoisting herself onto the branches she began jumping from treetop to treetop, "See if you can hit me within this dense forest!"

"Come down here so I can hit you!" He shouted after her, running below to keep her in his sights. "Stop running away!"

"Well there they go..." Grimsley sighed, the rest of the team just watching as a couple sparks danced into the air. "And here I thought it was supposed to be a team fight too."

"I mean I'm not against one-on-one, however," Thalia held up what looked like a circular shield – it was almost as large as her body and could possibly withstand even the craziest of power – that transformed into a submachine gun. She grinned and held the weapon confidently, locking and loading it immediately. " I prefer fighting as a support unit."

"Shall we get this on then?" asked Yuri as she pinned her hair up and out of her face so she wouldn't be blinded. She seemed to have a level head and didn't seem to be in some sort of rush. "What's the time limit we're shooting for?"

"Hmmm...I'd say no more than an hour."

"Then I'm off, time to see if we can beat that record." Some kind of capsule shot out from Yuri's belt buckle, extending to what seemed to be a quarterstaff. Holding it so that at least an inch of the end was sticking out, she rushed towards Eryn. The girl noticed her opponent closing in and jumped straight up, avoiding the blow that would've gone to the chest. "Nice dodge there."

"I guess I'm your opponent then." The green-haired huntress stated, landing on her feet and turned to face her challenger. Her weapon was drawn and held tightly within one hand, the blade glinting under the sun's rays. "That was some greeting though, I wouldn't want to get knocked back so easily."

"That you are." Yuri replied as she fixed her hand position on the quarterstaff. Her eyes locked in on Eryn's and she added, "And I am honored to be your opponent in this fight. Now come."

"I'll go after the other girl and let you deal with the leader." Zack spoke when he and Dalton were the only ones standing around; the girls moved to another area to continue their own battle. "It's only natural that this fight is like that."

"Even though this battle is supposed to be 'team oriented'. Seriously...I didn't imagine it to be like this." Dalton sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Any battle strategies and thoughts he conjured up were gone just like that.

"You thought the same thing I have."

"What the-?!" Dalton looked as Grimsley appeared behind him with a massive scythe held within his hands. Even Zack looked just as baffled, unable to think about what just happened. _When did he move like that?! I haven't even moved one single step!_

"Dalton! Hang on I'm coming!"

 _Ratatatata~ Ratatatata~_

"Oh deary me, it seems my hand slip~" Thalia giggled, stopping the man in his tracks from assisting. There was a glint in her eyes when she continued, "But I simply cannot accept the fact that you blatantly ignored me and attempted to help your leader out. This after all...is our dance~"

"Some weird dance this is." commented Zack, transforming his Rokushakubo into its gun form and firing away. "Definitely not something I'd want to do a second time." Thalia grinned, changing her gun back to its buckler form and listened as the bullets rattled off the surface.

 _What was that move just now?_ I leaned forward in my seat with interest, my fingers curling tightly around the edge. _For a split second it seemed as though he projected an image of himself behind his opponent...and then his body just warped to that spot. Could he have activated his Semblance? What an interesting thing to witness!  
_

"Oh my, you seem to be shell-shocked...shooba-doo-wa." Grimsley stated calmly, keeping the blade of his weapon hairs width from touching the skin. "However I don't want you to go down too quickly."

"Heh," A broad smile crawled its way up the blond's face and he merely took one step forward, piercing the skin enough to draw blood. "I'd say the same for you."

"Hmmm?" The dark haired Huntsman frowned before he felt a warm liquid dribbling down his front. Raising a hand he touched it gently, pulling back to see that he too was bleeding in the same area. "Oh? Is that your Semblance?"

"That's right. My Semblance allows me to inflict the same damage to my opponents. So do be careful where you strike."

"So it's a battle of endurance..." The leader of Team GTSY mused, backing off and watching his opponent wearily. "I am very excited to see what the outcome is."

"Wow have you ever seen anything like this before? Both teams seems to have separated and are participating in four mini matches!" Port commentated as he watched from the observatory box. "Each of the combatants are truly focused on their one opponent and aren't interested in helping each other out. What do you think Oobleck?"

"Frankly it's a very risky move! Everyone knows that strength in numbers will surely outweigh anything!" The green haired professor stated clearly just as an explosion occurred on the field. "However, I'm sure one team in particular has everything figured out but their opponents aren't making it that much easier!"

"They aren't holding anything back." Weiss stated, her eyes going from one battle to the next. Each one was interesting to watch so she couldn't keep her focus on one pair alone. "It's a brutal match down there for sure!"

"I don't think we'd have the guts to split up like what they're doing. Ironically because we've been having solo battles but I think this tournament proves that everyone battles differently and we can't take that for granted. Here, we have to think about our moves carefully." Kairos added, taking a huge sip of her drink that she placed on her lap. "One slip up could cost us our lives."

"There's so much happening I can't even keep up..." Yang commented, watching as Thalia and Zack moved their battle to where the geysers were. The platinum haired woman seems to be having the time of her life, taunting her much larger opponent who was grumbling profanities under his breath. Not too far away, Eryn and Yuri were dead-locked in a close combat fight. Both women were trying to outdo each other in terms of utilizing their weapons in the most optimal way. "I've never seen anything like this before and I can feel the amazing pressure in the air from here...!"

"It seems the duo in the forest aren't getting any where..." said Ruby as a spark caught her eyes. Some of the other students seemed to also forget about the forest battle but thankfully a monitor mounted in that direction managed to shoot some live footage. "I can't really see due to the thick foliage anyways..."

"The girl is basically keeping the boy on his toes." Blake explained since she got a clear view of the monitor, her eyes tracking every single movement. "But I have a feeling like their match is coming to a conclusion..."

"Huh? How do you know that?" asked Yang, giving her battle partner a questioning look. "Are you a psychic or something? Because if you are that'd be so cool!"

"I'm not a psychic but I feel as though none of them wants to prolong their fights."

"You're definitely no ordinary ninja." Dalton gasped, ducking as the scythe nearly cleaved his head off. Sliding back he quickly blocked the blade that was coming from the back with his mace. His clothes were ripped and his blood was mixing in with his sweat and grime. "Really now, no one can catch up with your movements."

"You seem to be keeping up with me just fine." Grimsley spoke, reappearing a few feet away. Tutting with his tongue he twirled his weapon slowly to the side. He was covered with nasty injuries and blood dribbled down to pool the ground. "I should praise you because I've never been pushed into the corner like this. May I have your name at least?"

"Dalton Dreygon."

"Well then Dalton...I must congratulate you for making this far. But this is as far as you'll go, I'm taking away your victory."

"What?!" The blond watched as the dark-haired male pointed his scythe straight up into the air. The weapon glowed brightly, seemingly sucking in as much Aura as it possibly could. "Is it...charging up power? How is it doing that?"

"Here it comes...see if you can reflect this attack back to me." Grimsley crouched before lunging forward. Faster than the eyes could see he swung his scythe around before coming to a halt, slinging his weapon over his shoulders. "Shadow Strike."

"Gwwwwahhhhh!" Dalton screamed as he felt the slashes pierce his body from every angle. Blood oozed from between his lips and he fell to the ground in defeat. _No way...impossible. In that split second, my Semblance couldn't...couldn't keep up._

"And it seems like Dalton's Aura level has gone to 10 percent!" Port announced, holding the microphone close to his mouth. "Thus he is unable to continue the fight for Team DAZE!"

"Hmm...and just around an hour and thirty minutes." Grimsley mused before looking around, sticking his weapon into the ground and leaned against it. He was breathing heavily and was genuinely surprised that his opponent's Semblance didn't return the damage back to him. "Did everyone finish?"

"You look like a mess." Thalia commented as she walked up to him, smoke exited out the mouth of her weapon. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and huffed with annoyance. "Ick, I could use a shower myself."

"How did you do it? Finishing your match I mean..."

"Oh I lured my opponent over to the rocks." She pointed to where Zack laid face down, his weapon not too far away embedded into a rock and almost split it in half. "The timing of those geysers were hard to pinpoint, but once I got the pattern I waited till he stepped on one and then fired off bullets till his Aura dropped to 15 percent. He has such a hard time maneuvering in midair so he became an easy target."

"Thank goodness you didn't kill him."

"You make it sound like we're bad people." Both of them turned to see Yuri approach them with Eryn slung over her shoulders. The dark-brown haired huntress had multiple cuts from the katana swipes and she hastily wiped the blood running across her palm on her clothes, leaving a red streak across it. "We aren't that savage enough to kill a down opponent."

"You didn't hurt her too badly did you?" asked Grimsley, a concern tone laced in his voice.

"Just knocked her unconscious but it's nothing too serious." Yuri replied as she laid her opponent gently on the floor. There were bruises and red spots where the huntress landed her blows but those were just external injuries. Internal injuries would have to be checked by the medical unit. "She's really good actually, I'd want to spar with her again."

"Right~?! Can we play with them again?" Skyla asked, tugging on her leader's pants. She had the biggest grin on her face and she snuck up on them silently enough that they were startled by her appearance."I didn't have enough time to run my sword through his body!"

"You need to clean up that bad habit of yours." Yuri frowned, tapping her teammate's head with a closed fist. "They aren't like the Grimm you know."

"I don't see your opponent anywhere." Thalia noted, giving the smaller girl a look. "What did you do to him?"

"So we ended up playing tag in the woods, him trying to get me with his daggers while I used the trees for cover. Well I was so caught up in the game that I almost didn't notice that we were really close to where the arena ended. When I noticed he backed me up into a corner...or so he thought! I managed to trick him into coming closer and then I kicked him out of the arena." Skyla chirped before pointing with a hand. "You see? He's over there sitting on the ground."

 _God damn it...how could I let a girl like her beat me?! This is embarrassing!_ Aero wallowed to himself, his back facing his opponents. His clothes were ripped and he may have scratched his elbows and knees from running or brushing up against the tree trunks. _Eryn wouldn't let me hear the end of this for sure! Neither would Dalton...I'm so screwed!_

"And it seems like our winner is Team GTSY! Lets give both teams a round of applause!" said Port while the arena erupted into screams and shouts as students began to yell to their hearts content. "Both teams fought bravely but ultimately Team GTSY moves onto the double battles!"

"Wow...are they seasoned veterans or something? I've never seen anything like that before!" asked Ruby as the medic team rushed onto the stage, tending to the wounded. "It was so awesome!"

"I've never seen those Semblances before either...was there something in the books that I missed?" Blake wondered, thinking to herself. "Something I'd want to investigate in my spare time."

"Now I definitely wanna spar against him!" Yang pipped up, her eyes honing in on Grimsley as he walked away with his team. He didn't leave the battle unscathed but assured the medical team that he would get checked up at some point and that they should tend to the other team first. "He almost wields the same weapon as Uncle Qrow...except it changes into guns and not a giant ass sword."

"Yang I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...you won't last long against him." Weiss frowned, wondering if her teammate could think of any other strategy instead of jumping head first into trouble. "If he can do that much damage then I wouldn't want to take him on without being fully prepared first."

"The best way to find out is if I demand a sparring match with him!" She smacked her fists together and grinned. "I'm getting fired up just thinking about it!"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself." Efram chuckled, stretching out his arms and back because he sat too long in the seat. "I don't think he used his full power because his opponent was capable of wounding him in the same way. If you were to fight against him at full strength you could lose."

"Maaaaan, does no one have faith in my abilities?" Yang pouted before she thought about it. "On second thought you guys may be right...Okay then, I'll just ask him at a later time if he'd be willing to spar with me a bit! It's the least he could do right?"

"Don't ask us because we aren't him!" Timber laughed. "But I think he'll be okay with sparring against you if you ask polietly."

"That concludes all the matches for today. Please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck's loud voice caused all the students to grit their teeth with pain, their hands raised to cover their ears. "Thank you very much!"

"Someone should wrench that microphone away from Professor Oobleck otherwise ears would bleed." The blonde brawler grumbled, her hands already up to block as much of the noise as possible. "I'm also willing to bet he's having a field day since he's able to broadcast his voice with volume to a large range audience."

* * *

 _Inside Crow Bar..._

"Wowie! Now that was a match."

"Pssssssh! That was a mess if anything. Honestly there's still a lot left to learn...though that team seems much more fluid than those before them. Probably more battle experience."

"Come on man, you're being a little too harsh." The bartender looked at his customer with a very skeptical look. "Since you don't seem to like any of the Vale kids then what fight are you really here for?" The man glanced up before the sound of an airship flying past the window caught his attention. Turning his head slightly he could see some kind of streamers extending out from the wings and narrowed his eyes, watching as it approached the arena.

"That one." He replied stiffly and stood up slowly to his feet. Rummaging around his pockets he fished out the correct amount of lien, placing the money on the counter. "Whoo...Happy Vytal Festival." As he sauntered out of the bar, the bartender placed the glass he was cleaning down and reached for the dirty one. Unfortunately he pulled his hand back too quickly and the glass he cleaned fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

"Aw, gee darnit."

"Ooof!" Ruby grunted when Weiss just stopped in the middle of her walk unannounced, her eyes glued to something in the sky. Rubbing her nose she asked, "Oh...what are you looking at?"

"She's here." The ice heiress breathed, her mouth forming into one of those relieved smiles. "She's actually here." Not bothering to contain her excitement she rushed outside the coliseum with Ruby hot on her heels. Rushing out the double doors she ran towards where the airship was docking.

"Weiss! Wait up!" Ruby huffed as she ran after the heiress, soon catching up to her teammate who focused her attention to the vehicle. "Who is that? Who is she?"

"It's Winter." Weiss breathed, watching the hatch opening and a few soldiers walk out. Her eyes lit up when a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, stepped out into the open. Her white hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head while her bangs fell towards the right. A small curled lock of hair tumbled down the back and reaches below the left ear.

"Wait...your sister?" Ruby questioned, watching the older Schnee turn to address her crew. The white coat with a red brooch was a bit intimidating, but she left her upper arms exposed to allow breathing room. Her pants had garter incorporated into them which probably allows for mobility during a tight fight. _She looks somewhat scary...but this is the first time I get to see Weiss' sister in the flesh.  
_

"Winter!" Cupping her hands Weiss yelled across the courtyard, scaring Ruby at how loud her voice got. Hearing her name, the older sibling turned around, her slate blue eyes focused on the two young huntresses. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" She cleared her throat and added, with a graceful curtsy, "Oh, your presence honors us."

 _I have no idea what I should do in this situation..._ Ruby just stood in shock, letting Weiss do her thing.

"Beacon, it's been a long time." Winter finally stated, looking around at the school with a look of disinterest. "The air feels...different."

"I mean it is fall so it's probably colder..." Ruby chirped awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. Giving her leader a very quizzical expression Weiss hastily smacked her over the head. "Owww...That hurt!"

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss questioned politely, deflecting the question to Winter so she didn't have to watch Ruby nurse her newly acquired wound. "Something awesome right?"

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course."

"You're just gonna take that answer?" Ruby whispered, getting a stink eye from Weiss who just smiled in response. The leader of RWBY then cleared her throat and said, "Well, this is nice...I think. God it's very awkward..."

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too!" Weiss just exploded and had a motor mouth, something Ruby wasn't aware of. "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I–"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. But that is not why I came." Winter interrupted quickly.

"Right! I'm sorry."

"Wow...you're apologizing. That's a first – ugh!" Ruby winced when Weiss attempted to strangle her. She quickly tapped on the arm while taking in air when she could. "W-Weiss! I'm t-t-tapping out! Tapping out!"

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserable in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But we won." Weiss, letting Ruby go, exclaimed, unsure why her sister wasn't happy. She thought Winter would be somewhat proud of what she had accomplished so far. "We're going onto the double rounds!"

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Weiss winced when she heard the number. Her spirit almost plummeted when hearing her sister's criticism. After ordering her soldiers to leave them be, Winter then took a deep breath and asked, "How have you been?"

 _Huh? It's almost as if she's acting like a robot..._ Ruby thought, tilting her head as she wondered about the sudden change in behavior. _Does she have multiple personalities or perhaps this is how she communicates while on official business._

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking." Weiss replied almost automatically, as if she were programmed to say the lines. She also seemed to be using a lot of hand gestures. "I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm–"

"Silence, you boob!" Winter smacked her, watching as a bump appeared on her sister's head. "I didn't recall asking about your ranking. I asked how you've been." There was a sort of sisterly love that flashed across her face that Ruby caught and she's made a mental note that Weiss' sister is almost like Yang. "Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby. But I have others who aren't here at the moment that I'd hope you'll meet while you stay here." Weiss gestured to her leader who looked like she was going to explode into laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"Heh, she called you a boob." Ruby snorted before prodding the bump on Weiss' head. "Boob."

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of." Winter looked her over, judging her based on appearance and behavior only. "How appropriately...underwhelming."

"Uhh, thank you...I guess." _Wow Ruby that didn't even sound like a compliment, why the hell did I thank her?_

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"You mean in a friend way...right? Cause Yang may have...said a few things..." Ruby took one look into the blue eyes and quickly covered up by saying, "I mean...oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my...er...court." She also added a little curtsy of her own after giving Weiss a glance.

"I have business with the general and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm ahead of schedule, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter neatly folded her hands over one another, looking between Ruby and Weiss with a smile on her face. "I'm sure it's a lovely sight to behold."

"Really?" Weiss squeaked as she began to fall in line with her sister, obviously ignoring Ruby who stepped aside to let them pass. "You don't mind looking at where we live?"

"Yes, I don't mind. I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards."

"Of course." Weiss said as if it was an obvious answer. Then she thought about something and added, "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk...beds?" questioned Winter.

"Oh sure, don't mind me...I'll reconvene with you both at a later...juncture!" Ruby yelled after them, clearly aware that she was going to be left behind. "Yeah, at a juncture!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

 _What the hell is going on?!_ I returned to the room to grab something when my mark suddenly felt really hot against my skin. Stumbling towards the bathroom I barely locked the door when I felt a familiar pull beckoning me. Feeling myself being separated from my body I began falling through empty space before coming to a halt, hovering in absolute nothingness.

"Well I certainly don't miss this place...nope, not one bit." Grumbling to myself I looked around the pitch black void and said in a loud voice, "Hey! Why did you bring me here? It's been awhile so it must be something good!"

 **Oh you don't know why we summoned you? Surely you must've felt a murderous presence that has made itself known on school grounds.** The voices whispered close to my ear, almost tickling it. **This is dangerous...really dangerous indeed...**

"Huh? Like the presence of Grimm?" I asked curiously. "Honestly I haven't heard any news about those creatures since Mount Glenn."

 **You fool! Not the presence of Grimm...it smells like a very experience hunter. Even I can smell the numerous amount of blood from our slain brethren all the way here...oozing from a weapon she carries. She's killed a whole bunch of us! No mercy was shown!**

"So what does that have to do with me exactly?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Listen I'm still participating in the Vytal tournament so if you run things by yourself and get me hurt...well there will be consequences!"

 **You're gonna go meet her no matter what!** A dark claw shot out from the dark, grasping for me as I jumped back and out of its reach. **Oh yes! Someone who dares to raise her sword against us creatures has appeared! And as the Great One...it's your duty to fight for those who had fallen to that blade. It's your sworn duty!**

"You are insane you know that?! Now send me back, I've had enough of this nonsense!" In an instant I was back into my physical body and lying on the tile floor. Standing up onto wobbly legs I noticed that I had a small gash across my head and frowned. _For someone to get my mark all riled up...she must be very powerful. Just who is she I wonder.  
_


	41. Chapter 41: Family Brawl

**A/N** : Chapter 41 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Family Brawl**

 _Outside the battle arena..._

Weiss appreciated any and every little time she could spend hanging out with Winter since she's been so busy in Atlas. She began sneaking small peaks here and there to look at her older sister as they walked towards Beacon, unable to explain the giddiness that rose within her. The clanking of Atlesian soldiers followed behind her slowly turned weird and both sisters turned as a robotic head rolled across the ground, coming to a halt by their feet.

"Hey." A drunk voice called out to them as the dark-haired male from Crow Bar stumbled onto the courtyard, holding a decapitated robot body. He focused his gaze on the two Schnees before adding, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen."

"Halt!" Winter ordered in a loud crisp voice as the soldier beside her moved forward to combat him. Her eyes narrowed when the beheaded body was tossed to the ground like it was nothing but trash. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking too?!" Weiss stormed up to him without fear, hands on her hips and ice blue eyes throwing daggers in his direction. "I'll have you know that you should be showing her some respect!"

"Sssshhhhh, shhhh. Not you little girl." The man spoke, before pushing her out of the way and walking up till he was a few feet in front of Winter. The other soldiers stood protectively on both sides, their guns ready to fire as a crow began to caw above the courtyard. Spreading its wings the avian took off into the air and away from the potential fight that was about to ensue. "You. I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you. Or are you just blind?"

"So it would seem." The man spoke after squinting his eyes, a smile breaking out upon his face. "Could've fooled me. You blend in so much with the background."

"Do you realize that you just destroyed Atlas military property? That's a criminal offense in the book." Winter spat, feeling her emotions getting riled up. _Out of everyone that I had to run in to...it had to be him!_

"Ohhhhhhh I'm sorry." He replied, feigning fright before laughing at his own acting and gesturing to the mess he made with pride. "See, I mistook this for some sort of...sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked, walking back to her sister's side. By now some of the students crowded around, watching the conversation between two full-fledged hunters, one of which is still kinda drunk. "Should I even be shocked about that? You meet other people daily for your business trips."

"Jeez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" The man known as Qrow scoffed, glowering at them while stumbling a bit on his feet.

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts...Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter stated frostily, curling her hands by her side. "I didn't come here to be talked down to by the likes of you."

"Oh, I heard too." Qrow teased, throwing his hand up into the air in a grand gesture. "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin. What a shocker. Should've made headline news but it seems like someone was paid handsomely to keep everything under the rug."

"Ozpin? What does the headmaster have to do with–"

"Weiss, it's time for you to go. You'll gain nothing if you stay here any longer."

"B-But Winter...!" Weiss objected, feeling her sister push her to the side with a strong hand. She's never seen her sister angry before but she was getting a front row seat in this rare opportunity. She could practically feel the cold Aura radiating from Winter's body. _She's really mad about this..._

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like how Atlas proposed to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow gestured to the much larger crowd of students that seemed to be interested. "Yeah...when is Atlas going to deliver on that promise?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter drew her sword, pointing it at the huntsman in challenge. The students all 'oohed' as he swept his bangs back with a hand and out of his eyes which twinkled with joy.

"Oh sure, I'll just hold my tongue with my hand. Gonna look pretty stupid if you ask me." He chuckled before adding, "All jokes aside...come and take it." The air swirled around as the student body held their breath. Winter didn't waste a moment, moving at such a fast speed that even Weiss was taken by surprise till she reappeared in front of him.

"Hyaaaah!" The elder Schnee began to thrust her sword arm forward, attempting to stab Qrow in the face. He barely moved from his spot, relying only on upper body and head movements. _Damn this man...why can't I hit him with my normal attacks?!_

"Whoops. Watch where you swing that sword." Qrow smiled as he avoided Winter's slashes and stabs, performing a half bow and felt the blade whistle overhead. "I would like my head on my shoulders thank you very much."

"Tch!" Winter, seeing the opportunity, attempted to lop off his head only to make contact with his weapon. The sound of gears running caught her attention and she backed off as the black-haired huntsman got into an attacking position. The two of them crossed swords, Qrow tapping his against hers in a goading manner like they were fencing. Unlike Winter, who's fighting poster was regal and poise, Qrow had a little bounce to his stance. Then they began their dance with a flurry of blows that were too fast for normal students to see, but they nonetheless cheered both competitors on.

"Weiss! What's going on?!" Ruby huffed as she cut through the crowd and made her way towards the heiress' side. "I could barely see you from the sea of students!"

"Now's not the time for short jokes Ruby! Some crazy guy just came up and attacked my sister!"

"Oh no, why would someone do such a– that's my Uncle Qrow!" The leader squealed much to Weiss' surprise, her eyes widened when she watched the fight that was happening before her very eyes. Cupping her hands around her mouth she began to cheer him on, "Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!"

 _I can't believe that male is related to Ruby!_ "Teach him respect, Winter!"

"...what kind of a weak cheer is that?"

"T-T-That's none of your business! I can cheer for Winter however I like!" There was a huge explosion as Qrow took a huge chunk out of the courtyard. He followed Winter with his eyes as she took off, scaling up the building and running along the railings of the building. Bunching his leg muscles he took off after her, running along the opposite end while firing bullets. Coming to a halt, the Schnee wrapped herself in some mist, shrouding herself from view.

 _Like that would work on me! I can see straight through your attack!_ Qrow thought, watching his opponent burs through with not one but two swords. He planted his feet firmly, holding his weapon in front with a determined expression. The two collided before Winter was able to shove him back. Not missing a beat she quickly conjured up a lot of snow birds, sending them flying to her opponent.

 _Oh she got better._ Qrow noticed as he quickly dispelled the ice birds with a single slash. Rising to his feet he prepared to change his weapon's form, watching the gears along the hilt begin to turn. Winter for her part noticed the seriousness and decided to charge up for an all-out strike, a massive glyph appearing behind her. Suddenly his eyebrow rose with interest and he quickly stopped the transformation, placing his sword back where it belonged despite the booing of the students. _He got here faster than I anticipated._

 _What the hell is he playing at?_ Winter frowned from where she was kneeling, noticing that her opponent had put his weapon away. A part of her wanted to stop and ask but another part was egging her to finish the match and put Qrow in his place. _Is he asking for a death wish?_

 _Good, she hasn't sensed him coming yet. This is going to be entertaining._ Laughing to himself Qrow leaned his upper body half-way forward and taunted her with a finger, a coy smirk on his face. _C'mere, Ice Queen. Lay one on my cheek, right here. You know you want to.  
_

 _Fucking bastard!_ "HYYYAAAAAH!" Falling for the taunt, Winter shot forward with the intent to kill.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood's deep voice rang out, Winter's blade stopping inches before it could stab Qrow in the throat. She turned to look over her shoulder, the Atlas headmaster walking up to them with his hands behind his back. Penny, who was trotting alongside him, carefully peaked out from behind his leg. "What the hell is going on here? Why are all the students standing here? And what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"General Ironwood, Sir, I can explain. He started the altercation."

"That's not true, she started it and attacked me first." Qrow frowned when he made himself noticeable, both hands folded behind his head and his weapon was sheathed by his side. "I'm the victim here."

"Is that true?" Ironwood asked, noting how Winter still had her weapon out. Seeing that she wasn't going to win this round and that Qrow had an innocent expression on his face, Winter clucked her tongue with frustration and looked to the side with her head down in shame.

 _Heh, busted just like I envisioned it. Looks like I can get away unpunished for the time being._

"And you." The dark-haired huntsman looked to see that Ironwood was looking at him directly, walking past Winter. Deciding to play innocent, he pointed a finger to himself to make sure he was the one being addressed. "Yes I'm talking to you. What are you doing here?"

"Funny. I could ask you the very same question."

"I–"

"Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum." Ozpin spoke as he walked up with Glynda by his side, a trusty mug in hand. The huntress didn't even look very pleased when she assessed the damage. "I can assure you there's better seats and popcorn for your enjoyment."

"Break it up, everyone. We will deal with this mess." Glynda stated more strictly, not beating around the bush at all. "If there's a problem with what I'm asking you to do, then I hope you're ready because I'm not in the mood at this moment for more tomfoolery."

"Hmph. Let's go." Adjusting his tie with a gloved hand, Ironwood sent Winter a silent glare before walking away. The Atlas soldiers and Penny followed suit without a second thought. Sensing that someone was watching her, Penny turned her head around at the last minute and waved an arm in greeting when she spotted Ruby among the crowd. The leader of RWBY chuckled before sending what appeared to be a playful stink eye at Qrow, who hadn't moved an inch from his spot.

"Heh...UNCLE QROOOOOOW!" She jumped him eagerly, latching onto his forearm and hung on when he looked at her with an unimpressed expression. She really couldn't contain her giddiness whenever he was around and it has been awhile since she last saw him. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me huh? Did you miss me?!"

"Nope." Qrow replied with a playful smile, ruffling her hair with a hand that wasn't occupied with holding a full-fledged teenager. "I don't see that firecracker anywhere, where did she go?"

"She's...somewhere, just not...here, probably getting ready for her double match. But I'm sure you'll find her and she'll appreciate your visit!"

"Yeah, I guess I should go and visit her. Wouldn't she be surprised by my visit."

"She's gonna flip out!"

"Qrow!" The two of them looked over to see Ozpin still standing there with a thin-line for a mouth. Glynda herself was busy fixing up the damages with a flick of her riding crop, a frown on her face as well. "A word in the office if you please."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby as she let him go, definitely acting like he had been sent to time-out. "And here I thought I'd be able to get away without any hindrance."

"Well you did kinda messed up our courtyard...to be honest." She told him with a small smile, almost apologetically but knew he was just messing around. "I didn't expect you to walk off without a slap on the wrist."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did. A slap on the wrist is nothing compared to what's out there." He winked and gave her a fist bump. "Catch ya later kid."

"And suddenly your recklessness makes more sense to me." Weiss commented, walking up to Ruby's side and the two of them watched Qrow walk off after the other adults. "Must've gotten it from him."

"You're just mad cause he whooped butt!" Ruby teased, nudging Weiss' hip with her own in a playful manner.

"That was a draw at best! If we pitted them against together without any distractions you can be sure that Winter would win!"

* * *

 _Inside Ozpin's office..._

The gears slowly grind against one another along the ceiling as Ironwood stood beside the desk, his hands still held behind his back. Winter on the other hand continuously paced back and forth, biting her lips with aggression as the clicks of her heels resonated through the space. Had she been left to her own device, she could potentially walk a streak on the tiles. Once the noise of the elevator caught their attention, she stopped pacing and focused on the door with interest.

 _Hmm? Heh, looks like she's here. Color me surprised._ Qrow raised both brows and smirked as he stepped out, followed by both Ozpin and Glynda. They were flanking him on both sides like they were his security guards. _And boy does she look hella pissed at me._

"What were you thinking?!" Winter shouted at him, looking annoyed and mad. "Have you lost your mind?"

"If you were one of my men I'd have you shot!" added Ironwood, looking just as pissed off as Winter. "There's no way I'd allow such behavior!"

"If I were one of your men I'd shoot myself. Thank you very much." retorted Qrow, reaching underneath his coat to pull out his hand-dandy flask. Unscrewing the top he began to drink.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation now did it?" Glynda quipped, making a jab at Winter who narrowed her eyes in response.

"He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk!"

 _Glug~ Glug~ Glug~_

"Oh." Qrow, noticing that everyone was looking at him, put a lid on his flask and tucked it away. "Right. This meeting, can't forget why I swung by."

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin, sighing and resting a hand to his head, questioned him as he sat in his chair. "Please explain yourself."

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" Ironwood berated harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't just go dark like that in the field. It's unprofessional of you!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy. Not like Ice Queen over there."

"That's General to you." Winter corrected him, narrowing her eyes. "You are to show him respect."

"Whatever the fuck you call him. I could care less about giving him my respect." Qrow ignored her and addressed the others who continued to stare at him. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here. At Beacon."

"We know. Nothing new there." Ironwood commented, walking over to lean against Ozpin's desk with a not-so-happy expression on his face.

"Oh! Oh, you know." Qrow, irritated by the general's tone of voice, snapped. It was like he got his feathers ruffled and the sarcasm was dripping in his voice like venom. "Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed! Whoop-dee-fucking-doo!"

"Qrow!"

"Communication's a two way street, pal. Here, check this out." Qrow fished for his Scroll, holding it in one hand while pointing at it with the other. "You see that? That's the send button. Fuckin' use it."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised. We weren't going to waste precious resources if you died." Winter argued.

"When you assume, you're making an 'ass' outta 'you' and 'me', sweet cheeks." The dark-haired huntsman frowned before saying, "Speaking of the topic, I have reason to assume that you don't need to be here. In this room. Seriously, who invited her to this party?"

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Ironwood ordered, feeling that Qrow wouldn't be willing to talk anymore if he and Winter continue to bicker. In all honesty he wanted to breeze through the meeting without any hindrance.

"But Sir..."

"Winter, leave." Hearing her first name come out of his mouth, the Schnee didn't argue anymore. Snapping a salute she turned on her heels and made her way to the elevator. Along the way Qrow, flirtatious as ever, sent her a wink which she promptly ignored. Once the elevator closed and the noise of it making its way to the bottom level echoed around, Ironwood continued, "Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." He quickly took another swig of alcohol, hearing Glynda's voice of disbelief. He continued, "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. Those are just generic labels. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows."

"Because if the public knew shit about all this, there'd be chaos. You know that." Ironwood growled.

"And so you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn?" Qrow's red eyes bore into Ironwood's unwavering gaze. "I'm waiting for your answer."

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood replied, setting his Scroll down on the table. There was a few noises before a hologram of a kingdom showed up. Pushing himself off the table the general walked towards it and said, "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! Don't bullshit." Qrow interrupted as he pointed to the headmaster who merely shrugged in response. "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us."

"And I am grateful."

"Oh well, you've got a real funny way of showing it. I wonder how you show appreciation or as a matter of fact...any possible human emotion."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act."

"Your acting is only second best and saying that Atlas would protect is false advertising." Qrow harrumphed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hopefully I'll still be around to witness this 'protection' of which you speak."

"Don't be snarky. When the people look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

"Hehehehe...hahahaha! You-You honestly think they're scared of your little ships?" Qrow laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you...they are fear. Your little scraps of metal are nothing compared to what she's done."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin rose from his seat, finally speaking after watching the two bicker back and forth. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds: If this is the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood, realizing that everyone was looking at him, sighed and strode forward towards the desk. Casting a glance at Qrow, he reached for his Scroll with his gloved hand. The screen illuminated, showing a quick image of a queen chess piece before the general stuffed it in his pocket and before Qrow could ask questions should he have seen the screen glitch. Turning around he asked aloud, "So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ozpin smiled at the question.

"I suggest we find our guardian."

* * *

 _Inside Cinder's room..._

"And you're sure you know who you saw?" Cinder questioned, arching an eyebrow in wonder. She and Emerald were going over their plans when Mercury rushed in like he had seen the devil. Even his silver-hair was all over the place. "Your eyes weren't playing tricks on you are they?"

"Bad hairstyle, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. Yeah, it's definitely him." Mercury replied with confidence from where he sat in the chair. He was out enjoying his stroll when he came across the fight and did a double take. Once he realized who it was, he booked it straight back to Cinder. "It was him no doubt."

"What do we do? Are we going to call it quits?" Emerald asked from where she sat on the other bed.

"Nothing. We'll stay the course, they have no idea who we are so we have no reason to worry." Cinder spoke after pondering and weighing her options. "Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Walking over she glanced at the Scroll and picked it up. On the screen was a similar chess piece but also a rotating 'W' character in the corner. "Ahhh, speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good? Last time wasn't what I considered...interesting to say the least." grumbled Emerald, rolling her eyes for extra effect to show her moodiness. "Mercury couldn't have cared less."

"Honestly, it's whatever." The silver-haired huntsman waved a head without much thought. "As long as I get to go somewhere cool or bring havoc to others, I'll be totally fine."

"Well you can say we got a little bit of luck on our side, Emerald." Cinder mused before saying, "For now, go to your rooms and I'll prep everything for tomorrow. All you guys need to worry about is the matches...which is definitely nothing you can't handle."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Got it." Simultaneously, Mercury and Emerald stood up and left the room with smiles on their own faces. Once they left, Cinder put on her thinking cap as she hacked into the server and began to rig the randomize algorithm for the doubles match.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight. Something that'll put them at the edge of their seats." She smiled, pitting her team against Coco and Yatsu and confirming the match up with the press of a button. _I can't wait to see what kind of show this will bring._


	42. Chapter 42: Lessons Learned (I)

**A/N** : Chapter 42 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Lessons Learned (I)**

 _Outside the coliseum..._

"Huh? You just want to wander around instead of watching the double battles?" Kairos questioned when I dragged her out after me, my hand lightly gripping her sleeve. After my run in with my inner, more darker self I couldn't stop my hands from shaking; it was like some sort of ill feeling that I couldn't shake off. Efram and Timber looked like they wanted to come along, but the faunus just shooed them off after stating that they enjoy the matches in our place. "Not feeling well? I came back, trying to see what was taking you so long, and you looked as if you saw something horrible...you wanna talk about it?"

"I...I just don't know how to explain it." I told her, kicking the stones along the cobble street with my feet. "Like it's something that couldn't be described with words...if that makes sense."

"No it does. Some things are just hard to explain and require a hands on experience." Kairos nodded her head in understanding. She turned to glance my way before adding, "You know sometimes I wonder just what goes on in that head of yours. You've kept so many things hidden inside, makes me think your head is cluttered."

"My mind isn't a place for anyone to scavenge around." I laughed, finding a nice bench and sat down. Leaning aback I released a slow sigh and enjoyed the feeling of the warm winds blowing across my skin. I felt the bench move, noting that my battle partner sat down next to me. "I wish every day can be like this."

"What? Overly stuffed with a lot of people wanting to come and see kids beat each other into submission?"

"No, I mean pleasant and peaceful, like what we're doing now." I snorted with laughter before explaining, "All we have been doing is going on missions, killing off grimm, attending class and just...living a student life. But have you ever wondered if there was something more than just being a student? More than just being huntresses? What do you think?"

"Honestly...I couldn't imagine anything other than being a huntress." She replied after thinking about it. "It's an exciting life choice, you know."

"Mmmmm...I couldn't possible imagine what I'd be doing if I weren't a huntress. But then I think...what if my mother wasn't killed? What if I didn't come to Beacon? What if I had just stayed at home?"

"Well isn't that obvious? You wouldn't have met us. You wouldn't have made any friends and you wouldn't have known what's beyond your home. You would've just stayed and rise in rank until you took over your father's job as village exalt." Kairos placed a hand over mine and I felt the warmth crawling up my skin. "If you ask me, I'm glad that you're here."

"Are you implying that you were glad that what happened back then happened?" I arched a brow with curiosity, hoping that my tone of voice wasn't accusatory. "A little insensitive, that was a part of my past self."

"Reina...what happened back then already happened, it's done and it's over. Some people will say, 'Your past shapes the present' or 'Whatever you do in the present will ultimately shape the future'. Think about it: Before an event could happen, the premonition of it happening exists. Once the event happens, the route that lead up to it disappears because it is in the moment. How can something that doesn't exist...affect something that is existing? "

"That's...!" I opened and closed my mouth with wonder, thinking about it. _Actually that's a real interesting thought. Something that isn't existing...shouldn't have any significant impact on something that does exist right? If it did, how can that be possible?  
_

"Therefore I think we shouldn't dwell so much on the 'what ifs' or 'what could have been' or 'what will be'. We have to think about the here and now, in the present. What we do currently shouldn't affect what happens later so, let's enjoy it while we still can."

"You're highly optimistic, but I guess it can't be helped. Thinking about things that are totally out of my control shouldn't have top priority, after all it gives me headaches." I laughed, shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"Oh I know what we can do, lets take a picture. I feel like we haven't taken one since we first met...we never taken any now that I think about it." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, drawing me in close. Within my mind's eye I could see the faint outline of a Scroll hovering in mid-air before connecting to the outline of an extended arm. "Savor the moment and all. And we don't know when we'll have the next opportunity."

"That sounds really great right about now." I replied, a soft smile on my face and then I heard a 'click'. There was a 'ding' and I fished out my own Scroll from my pocket and saw that the faunus sent me a copy of the photo she took. "It's beautiful."

"Your expression is just perfect. Definitely not photogenic by any means." She agreed, saving the picture and set it as her background saver. "Look, now every time I open my Scroll, it's a picture of us."

"Heh, you're very sweet. To think you'd end up as my partner, I feel lucky." I leaned my head against her shoulder, a permanent smile on my face. "I'm glad I got to meet everyone here as well."

"Annnnd what a devastating loss! Such an upset here today!"

"Hmmm?" Lifting my head I noticed a floating screen in the distance with Professor Port's face on it. He had a frown upon his face as he went through the battle, analyzing every move on a step-by-step basis. "Oh, did the double battle finish already?"

"Yeah...the battle shouldn't have ended so fast. Who was fighting?" Kairos gazed up at the screen as well, her eyes widening with surprise when she watched the bits of fighting videos that were captured by the cameras. "Mercury and Emerald versus Coco and Yatsuhashi? I don't miss the arrogant smirk on that man's face at all, what I wouldn't give to pound his face into the ground."

"But Coco and Yatsu lost against them, the strategy of splitting the team up seems to be a great tactic for the double battles. Not only that, those two aren't like any normal hunters...I should know since I did throw hands against him once." I remembered fighting against Mercury back in Glynda's class and I unconsciously curled my hands into fists. "That man...he's dangerous and I wouldn't want to fight against him again."

"Although...don't you think it's weird how a strong team such as CFVY fell so quickly?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, something feels a little off ever since that random picking came about. Does that mean we'll have to gather information about those two contestants?" I stood up and extended my hand. Kairos smiled, holding my outreached hand and rose to her feet.

"Yeah, let's see what we can find about Mercury and Emerald. It may not be much to being with anyways because they manly keep to them damn selves."

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

Kairos and I weren't the only ones who didn't witness the double battle, Weiss was still with Winter so she had a much better reason to not be with her team. She sat at the table, bringing her cup of coffee to her lips. Winter sat across from her and brought her own cup to her lips. Both Schnees took a sip, set their cups down and sighed simultaneously. Realizing what they did they just laughed like sisters do.

"Wait so you're telling me that your leaving?" Weiss asked, looking at her older sister with confusion. "Why the rush? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Yes, that's right. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale so I have to go back to my post as soon as I possibly can." Winter answered, folding her hands over the table. "Our last shipment was lost due to an ambush. I do believe you had a run-in with it's cargo, actually."

"Eeeh? You don't mean..."

"It's fortunate those Paladins were still in the prototype stage. Otherwise, your team and perhaps that of another team may not have fared so well."

"...so you've heard about that too..." Weiss sighed, looking down like she was ashamed of her actions.

"Weiss..." Winter reached over, placing a gloved hand over her sister's with a soft smile on her face. "You've done...well...out here on your own. I'm proud of you and you should be too."

"Thanks Winter, I really appreciate that."

"I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon." Winter chuckled, withdrawing her hand and leaned back in her chair. "Wish I could've snapped a picture and sent it to you."

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned." Weiss commented, crossing her arms over her chest with pride and confidence. "He'll be so impressed with my growth."

"Oh? And what do you think you've learned?" teased Winter, grinning at her sister.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started time dilation."

"And what of your summoning?"

"I..." Weiss looked down, avoiding Winter's gaze. She was hoping the topic wasn't going to be brought up, but of course the older sister had to make sure her younger sibling was proficient on all levels. "You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to Summon. We've done so for generations."

"I've tried!" exclaimed Weiss, almost venting her frustration to Winter. She waved her arms about automatically before saying, "It's just...It's the one thing I'm having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblances is hereditary. But that doesn't mean that it will come easily." explained Winter, keeping her voice light and not to rile Weiss up. The younger of the two seemed to have cool down, drinking in her every word. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become." Holding up a hand she conjured a glyph, watching it with a critical eye as she continued her lesson, "But if you only focus on one aspect of it...if you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible..."

 _Such a bright light...!_ Weiss flinched, shielding her eyes when the glyph shined. Feeling like it died down she looked to see a giant ice Beowolf towering over Winter. The animal knelt beside its creator, allowing her to pet its fur and let out a small purr. _That's...! One of Winter's beowolves that I trained against when I was younger._

"Then you'll never truly grow. Try to be a little more open-minded." Suddenly the Beowolf turned its snout into the air, sniffing. With its tail swishing back and forth it left Winter's side and disappeared.

"Umm...are you sure it's okay to let that thing run around?" asked Weiss with concern. "What if it attacks somebody?"

"If I were worried I would've held it back but since it probably smelled a squirrel or something...I'm not too worried." The older Schnee slowly rose from the table and smiled, watching as her younger sister did the same thing. "It'll come back momentarily so for now, we'll work on your summoning technique."

* * *

 _Back in the room..._

"You'll never beat me old man! I'm gonna whoop your butt today!"

"Heh, you're nothin' but talk, kid. Let's see what you got."

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang cheered as she, Ruby and Qrow sat inside their room playing one of the brawler's favorite fighting game. The blonde bombshell was really excited to see her uncle, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug. "I believe in you!"

"Soaring Ninja wins!" The game announcer proclaimed ten minutes later, much to Ruby's horror and Qrow's ecstatic elation. "Total annihilation."

"Ouch...another win for Qrow." Yang said in a deflated tone, her shoulders slightly sagging. "He's really lucky isn't he."

"By the way. Don't you ever cal me 'old'." He stated cheekily as Ruby pouted in defeat.

"My turn!" Yang all but knocked Ruby aside with enthusiasm, the game controller settling in her hands. "I'm feeling the heat now, Qrow! Prepared to get destroyed!"

"New challenger approaches." The game announcer spoke, bringing up both characters onto the screen. "Ready? Fight!"

"Now, where was I?" Grinning, Qrow looked back at the screen with his fingers eagerly mashing the buttons.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby bounced back, wedging herself between her uncle and her sister. "Don't leave out any detail!"

"Right, right. I remember now. I come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. The moment I stepped foot into town, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" asked Ruby, enticed by his story. At some point she heard Yang utter a swear word but that's because she was having trouble beating Qrow at the game.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with low-lives and thugs, even a few Huntsmen I could only assume had been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs." Qrow continued to regurgitate his story, his finger moving across the controller. "And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" asked Yang, tongue sticking out her mouth as she tried to pay attention to both the story and the game.

"I was defeated...by the mere sight...of the innkeeper's skirt length!" He proudly proclaimed, his fingers tapping away at a killer combo that clinched the game. "Seriously, it should've been a tad shorter."

"Damn it!"

"Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation!"

"Heh, that's another victory for me." Qrow smiled, setting down the dog pillow that Yang threw at his face. "How'd you like that, firecracker?"

"You're the worst!" She snapped, watching as he and Ruby snickered at her. "I can't believe you!"

"Fine, best 2 outta 3 since you're acting like a sore loser?"

"That's it! I'm gonna win for sure!"

"By the way, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asked as she moved to sit on Weiss' bed, interrupting their little banter. "You never said anything about your meeting with him after...messing up our courtyard."

"Nah, me and Oz go way back so there's no way he'd punish me too badly. We cool."

"Pffft. Cool enough for old guys." Yang snickered, causing Qrow to glare at her.

"Not funny."

"What are you doing here anyway? Mind telling us about that?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side. "I thought Dad said you'd be away on a mission for, like...ever."

"Yeah, what's all that about?" Yang agreed, getting ready to pummel her uncle's character with her own. "Don't tell us that your age is catching up faster than we originally thought."

"Well, a professional huntsman like myself, is expected to get results as soon as possible. Also don't jab at my age, you kids need to learn how to respect your elders." Qrow huffed, paying attention to the game.

"Yeah, we get that since we're professionals too!"

"Oh really?" An eyebrow raised at Ruby's statement. "You two? Professional huntresses?"

"Uh yeah! Read the news sometime!" said Yang. "It'll get you up to date in no time at all! We totally saved Vale with the rest of the gang while you were gone."

"That's funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train. Not only that, the Grimm attack is highly connected to one of you kids that I have yet to figure out." Qrow smirked when he swept his competitor with another annihilation and stated, "Sadly they don't give out medals for 'almost'."

"They do, and they're called silver!" Ruby stated while Yang busied herself with glaring daggers at him for winning.

"Well we managed to take down Roman Torchwick. He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime has been down ever since." The blonde-haired brawler said cheekily as she set aside her controller, clearly done for the day and not eager to get another lose on her record. "That's basically a bounty mission and we nailed it."

"Sure, you may be acting like huntresses, but you aren't thinking like one." Qrow set aside his controller as well, turning so that he was facing the two of them. "You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a kingdom? How about the entire world in which we live in? That's a huge gamble and risk. Not to mention wishful thinking."

"I mean, I did until you said that in that way." Ruby said, staring off to the side while twiddling her fingers. "Way to lower self-esteem, Uncle Qrow."

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed. It's stopped. Completely. No White Fang activity anywhere around the city." He told them sternly. "You cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the second head's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

"You...know the general?" Yang questioned after sharing a look with Ruby. "That's something I never would've guessed."

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. My job isn't the kind of job where I sit on my ass. I move from once place to another and so I must rely on communicating with others. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon!"

"Really!?" Yang asked as Qrow reached into his back pocket and whipped out a picture that had an old coffee stain on it. Her eyes immediately honed in on the woman next to her uncle, her eyes widened in recognition. The woman wore the same armor back during the train incident but also when they were attacked at the noodle shop. The smile on the face that wasn't covered with a mask, reminded her of her dream encounter as well but she didn't voice that thought. _That's...Mom at a younger age?!_

"Team STRQ, the very best to have ever come out of this school. That's when I met your parents." Qrow sighed, reminiscing about his days. He noticed where Yang was looking and quickly moved his thumb till it covered up his sister's face. "We were pretty well known back in the day, definitely not blowing my own horn."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense. Is that really what you guys dressed as back then? In fact, you guys haven't even changed, Dad's still wearing his old uniform."

"Hey, we looked good! Fresh even. I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up. You'll know when you are a little older." He placed the picture away, seemingly shocking Yang out of her trance. "Now those would be the days I'll enjoy to the fullest extent."

"Ew, gross. Keep them to yourself then! Yang and I need to hold onto our innocence!" Ruby fake gagged as her uncle stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Wait...where are you going? Are you leaving already?"

"I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids, you know. You're gonna cramp my style."

"Yeah right." The younger of the two siblings smiled as she and Yang watch him approach the door, opening it up to the hallway. "Between you and Dad, I'm gonna say you got the best style! Don't tell him I said that though..."

"No worries, I won't. I'll just rub it in his face later if he asks why I'm grinning too much. Just remember, you two still have a long way to go." He turned around, lecturing them with a finger in the air. "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place." He smiled when he could see the bright smiles on both of their faces, the feeling of pride swelling in his chest. "You two are gonna go far, but only if you keep learning. If you never stop moving forward." Waving his hand in farewell, he left the room.


	43. Chapter 43: Lessons Learned (II)

**A/N** : Chapter 43 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Lessons Learned (II)**

 _On the way back..._

"Hmmmm?"

"What's wrong?" I paused, coming to a stop as well and turned to look at my companion. The moment I saw her aura stop from within my mind's eye, I knew something was up. "You sense something?" She had removed her earmuffs, allowing her ears to spring up from their confines. They twitched for a few minutes before she turned to me.

"It's strange, I feel like I had picked up on something but..." She frowned, falling silent before speaking up again. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just...something I've never sensed before."

"Is it a friendly feeling or a hostile feeling?" Kairos opened her mouth to answer when something else reached her ears, the cries of other students. We looked at each other in surprise, never thought that there would be students wondering around the area. Even after the tournament matches the ground fair was still available until the later hours.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Watch out!"

"Where did it come from? From the forest?"

"Run away! It'll kill us all!"

"One way to find out!" Taking the lead, I followed my faunus partner before coming up on the scene. There was debris everywhere: broken tables, shattered chairs, shredded pieces of trees and a lot of leaves strewn across the ground.

"What the hell happened around here? A typhoon?" I questioned, analyzing the space carefully. "So much wreckage..."

"Look out!" Someone called out to us with hysteria, a boy who had taken shelter behind an overturned table. "It's coming towards you!"

"Huh? What kind of creature is that? A beowolf? What's up with its coloring?" Kairos frowned, her eyes honing in on the white-furred creature that was indeed, zooming towards us. Looking down she frowned, realizing that she didn't have Lancelot on her person. "Fuck, left my weapon back in the room! Who could have predicted this?!"

"Tch!" I tackled her out of the way at the last moment, watching as the aura of the creature took form within my head. It came to a stop, digging its claws into the ground as it turned its head towards us. It began to growl loudly with displeasure, focusing its eyes on me.

It's time to kill! It's one of HERS!

"Argh!" I knelt down, a hand quickly grasping at my right shoulder. I could hear my heart beating wildly within my chest as the urge to kill rose from the depths. It was a feeling I hadn't felt before and to be honest...it was exhilarating. Pushing off with my feet digging into the ground, I slammed into the wolf and threw it back a good feet or two.

 **Go on. Rip it from head to toe. Stomp its innards into the earth!**

"Go...away...uggghhh..." I groaned, trying to stifle the voice from within while holding my ground against my opponent who decided to return the favor; it threw its shoulder into my chest before attempting to lop my head off with its claws. Lifting up both arms I blocked the attack and shoved the massive claws to the side; hearing it embed into the ground. Jumping back to put distance between us, I could feel my chest heaving for breath. "You're...bothering...me!"

 **Don't hold back, O Great One. Any and all wolves...must obey you.**

"Reina!" Kairos yelled, covering her eyes from the amount of dust that flew up when I released a huge amount of energy and flew back at the wolf. Other students that were around to witness the battle quickly scrambled for cover or fled the scene. "Shit...what is this?"

"Don't fight!" I called back, standing my ground with both arms locked together with with beowolf's. "You have a match up! I won't let you use your energy on something like this!"

* * *

 _Outside under the pavilion..._

"Excellent form!" Winter commented from where she stood behind Weiss. The younger Schnee, with Myternaster in hand, formed a mid-size summoning glyph on the floor. "Now think to your fallen foes. The ones who pushed you past who you were and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Weiss growled, watching the four swords in the middle of the glyph spun around and around at a fast pace. Seeing the glyph slowly reduce in size, she stopped her foot in frustration. "I can't! For fuck's sake!"

"Stop doubting!" Winter smacked her sister upside the head with an open-palm hand, her voice stern.

"I'm trying!"

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a huntress. Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father will give you a nice job as a receptionist." The amount of sass that was in Winter's voice irked Weiss who couldn't help but wince under her sister's gaze.

"Tch...I don't need his charity." The younger of the two grumbled, folding her hands over her chest and looked away like she was pouting.

"But you do need his money, don't you?" There was a smirk on Winter's face when Weiss looked startled and the older Schnee leaned back with a look of absolute happiness. _Heh, I knew it. Weiss is so cute._

"What?! H-How did you hear about that?!"

"Lucky guess."

"Lucky guess, my ass. You probably probed through everything, knowing how resourceful Atlas tends to be."

"Hmm. Not true. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So, what exactly did you do this time?"

"Well...that's the thing. I'm not really sure." Weiss explained as Winter walked around her, trying to recall what she did. "I wanted to pay for lunch yesterday but my card got declined."

"How embarrassing."

"I know!" Weiss whirled around, throwing her arms into the air. She saw her sister shook her head, making a 'tsk tsk' noise with her tongue. "Well, it was! And I'm furious! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so you can stop avoiding him and call home." Winter suggested. She watched as Weiss attempted to do another summoning before walking up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them overpower you."

"I know..." Weiss whispered, letting the glyph disappear and turned to Winter.

"It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back and explain once more why you want to study at Beacon over Atlas. Or...you could continue to explore Remnant. Discovering more about the world and honestly...more about yourself."

"...what if I make the wrong choice?" asked Weiss, looking at Winter for guidance.

"Whatever choice you made, bare in mind the responsibilities that follow after. What matters now are the choices you have yet to choose from, choices that will no doubt make you move forward. Not backwards." Winter smiled as she held Weiss out at arms length before pulling her into a hug. "I have to leave soon."

"It was really good to see you, Winter. I mean it." Weiss spoke once they had hugged, a genuine smile on her face. "Wish you could've stayed longer."

"Until next time, sister." Winter smiled warmly before looking around. "Now where did that beowolf run off to? It should've come back by now..."

"That's strange indeed..." Weiss mused as she walked alongside her sister back to the school, her brows furrowed in thought. "Where could it have gone? This area is huge...it could be anywhere."

"AURA PALM!"

"What the-?"

"That voice!" Sprinting forward Weiss turned the corner and immediately raised her arms as a huge gale of wind blew past, bringing with it a large amount of dust. Lowering her arms after a few minutes, she could see that there was a huge battle going about. Locked in arms the beowolf snapped its jaw mere inches from my face.

"Tch..." I clicked my tongue with annoyance, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Still standing even after taking that hit...talk about hitting a tank..."

 **What a weird scent you have...what is it exactly?** The beowolf questioned, finally allowing its voice to be heard as it tried to overthrow me just by strength alone. **Are you a beowolf? Or are you a human? Are you a friend or are you an enemy?**

"What is it...with Grimms asking me that question?" I answered, brows furrowed with confusion. Breaking apart, we regarded each other wearily. "Every time...and you or any other Beowolves aren't giving me a proper answer." I jabbed a thumb to my chest, directly over my heart. "Especially this one inside of me...wants to be as cryptic as possible."

 **Then that means, you're still underdeveloped. And thus, you are, no doubt, susceptible to fall into the hands of others. And so, it should be better to kill you before that happens!** Tilting its head back, the beowolf released a howl much like its dark-furred brethren, long and loud.

 _What is it doing?_ I frowned before getting a punch from a wolf I didn't see coming. Skidding across the ground I quickly regained my bearings and realized that more wolves had appeared, similar to the one I just fought. "Oh? So you called a couple of buddies did you?"

 **You're strong, I'll give you that. Therefore I'm not taking any precautions.**

"Then bring it on. " No sooner had I said that, all the wolves rushed me. _Well...crap._

 **You'll be wise not to speak of such haste. It'll lead to your downfall.** The beowolf laughed, going for my head but I rolled underneath the extended arm. Twisting around on my back I slammed the bottom of my right foot against the creature's chest, throwing him over before hopping back up onto my own two feet. It chuckled with glee, rising back up and shook the dust from its pelt.

"Winter!" Weiss yelped as one of the ice beowolves crashed into the ground in front of them, its tongue lolling out of his open mouth. "Did you lose control of your Semblance?"

"It's not me, there's something about that aura that's drawing out the beowolves on their own!" The older Schnee growled as more of the ice wolves rose to the challenge. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed who the wolves were targeting. I was in the midst of the crowd, snarling and punching anything that wondered in too close. _Who the hell is she? Fighting against Grimm with just her bare hands...  
_

"Kairos! What's going on?!" Weiss asked as the faunus in question ran up to them.

"You tell me! Reina and I were just minding our own business when one of those things came right at us! So she just up and tackled it on her own! Before you know it, more of them appeared out of nowhere!" She then focused on Winter, taking in her appearance and said, "They belong to you don't they?"

"And what was the deducted reasoning for you to make such a claim?"

"Ice beowolves. No one I know utilizes ice Dust except for Weiss and I've never seen her summon anything like that. So assuming it's a Schnee, the only one here could be you."

"Is it because of my appearance? Do I look remotely like Weiss?"

"Winter! Restrain them! This is no time for an argument!" cried Weiss, witnessing two wolves pounce on my turned back; one dug its fangs into my arm the other sunk into my side. Yelling out with pain I was suddenly submerged among a pile of furry bodies that jumped at the chance to pin me down. "Hurry up!"

"Okay then." Winter snapped her fingers sharply and the beowolves disappeared in a flurry of white. I laid on the ground on my back, my mouth open gasping for air. Sensing people approaching, I noticed the Aura signatures of both Weiss and Kairos but I didn't recognize the one next to Weiss.

"You all right?" Kairos asked, kneeling down to help me sit up. She noticed the bite on my arm and frowned. "Didn't get roughed up too hard..."

"To force so many of my specially created beowolves out into the open just like that..." The two of us looked up to see Winter glancing at us with a stern expression. "Who are you?"

"I could be asking the same thing, your Aura is almost the same as Weiss'." I replied, tilting my head to the side. "Her sister perhaps?"

"...am I that obvious?" Winter questioned her younger sister. Getting a look from Weiss she merely shrugged her shoulders, turning her back to us. "Well, luckily there doesn't seem to be any...serious casualties."

"Right, 'serious' casualties." Kairos mumbled, fighting back the itch to roll her eyes. Winter merely smirked and walked off, leaving the rest of us to ourselves without another word.

* * *

 _That night..._

"I sincerely apologize for my sister's creations, didn't know it stuck around for that long." Weiss said as she patched me up, wrapping the bandages around my right arm where a wolf bit me. I sent Kairos back so she could rest up for her and Timber's double battle tomorrow before following Weiss to an unoccupied bench in a fairly empty courtyard. "I guess I should be glad that you aren't fighting in any of the matches but still...I still feel bad about everything."

"Don't feel bad...ouch!" I winced when she accidentally tightened the bandages a bit tight. The bite to my side was also patched up so there was some restriction to my upper body movement. "At least I was the one who engaged in combat and not her."

"Did you and Kairos not watch the double match today?" Weiss questioned as she put away the medical kit she went to pick up from the nurse's office.

"No...I wasn't feeling well so we ended up taking a walk around the place." I explained to her before adding, "I'm okay now so don't worry. Apparently they have screens everywhere so we ended up seeing who won."

"Yeah, Ruby sent me a text saying how upset Velvet was since she and Fox were sitting next to them. Blake didn't look too happy either." The heiress folded her arms over her lap but curled her fingers into fists. "I don't know about you but I have this eerie feeling like something bad is about to happen."

"Like premonition of sorts?"

"Yeah...like foreshadowing. I think that's why it'd be best if Yang and I give it our all in our match tomorrow. We don't know what to expect." Weiss nodded her head in agreement. "And we've seen some really tough competition so far."

"That's just the thrill of battle right? Doesn't it make your heart hammer excitedly within your chest when pitted against someone who could be greater? It drives you to become a better fighter and gives a lot of experience. But I'm going to agree and say that our guards need to be up."

"A little paranoid aren't you?"

"Just preparing for the worse." We looked at one another and shared a laugh before a large noise hummed above us; sounded like an airship's engine. I tilted my head up and asked, "Oh? Is that her airship?"

"Yup, that's hers." Weiss smiled, waving an arm goodbye as the vehicle flew off into the night. "That's most definitely hers."

 _Bzzzzt~ Bzzzzt~ Bzzzzt~_

"Hmmm?" Rummaging around her skirt pocket, she fished out her Scroll and her gaze softened when she recognized the caller ID. Glancing up after Winter's airship, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"You...aren't going to answer that?" I asked, watching her shut off her Scroll. Based on the moment of hesitation I only inferred that she really didn't want to answer it, but when she glanced at Winter's ship she smiled like she was reassured of something. "Wasn't it important?"

"It'll be alright, I have more important things to worry about now." She told me, putting the device away. Placing a hand on my shoulder she began to walk back to the dormitory. "C'mon. We have a long day tomorrow."


	44. Chapter 44: Never Miss a Beat

**A/N** : Chapter 44 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Never Miss a Beat**

 _Inside the Coliseum..._

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement because the first match we were watching involved Penny and it had been a long time since we've seen her. The ginger haired huntress was busy throwing her many blades at Russel and Sky who were running for cover; the two boys from Cardin's team soon found themselves at her mercy.

"It's been precisely thirty minutes, ma'am." Her teammate, a dark-skinned girl with a blue beret on her head, spoke and pointed to the watch on her wrist. She had short, navy blue hair and blue eyes. There was a gold mark consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. "I'd advise you to wrap it up."

"Oh okay! I knew I can count on you with time Ciel!" Penny nodded, grabbing the boulders with both hands to show the cowering the boys. They scrambled to hold onto the rocks when they were lifted up into the air, their eyes wide like dinner plates. "Hmm...this should do it!"

"Waaaaaaah!"

"Arrrrrrgh! Too high! It's too high!" Both Russel and Sky screamed before the android sent them crashing back to the ground mercilessly. They rolled off to the sides as the boulders broke into small pieces, all passed out with drool leaking out from the corner of their mouths.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Penny spoke due to being sportsmanlike and staying respectful, giving a half bow as her team name was announced as the victors. From the shadows Cardin narrowed his eyes and bit his lips with frustration. His team barely scrapped past the team fights and now his two fighters were creamed by huntresses. The humiliation Pyrrha dealt them by herself in a mock battle still weighed heavily in his mind, so getting another loss to a girl staked another wound in his pride.

 _Jesus dammit..._ He watched as the medics rushed onto the field to tend to his injured teammates. Balling his hand into a fist he slammed it against the wall, feeling the light throbbing afterward. _Can we still call ourselves huntsman? This is utter bullshit!_

"Penny!"

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, turning around to see her friend with a smile plastered on her face. Taking a running start she all but tackled Ruby to the ground, the girl straining underneath the weight. Once they got their greetings out of the way Penny introduced her to Ciel. "This is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." Ciel did a half bow in turn before launching into a tangent of information. "Don't tell me, I already know who you are. You're Ruby Rose, 15, hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: questionable."

"So...Penny! You two were incredible out there! How do you control all those swords?" Ruby squealed, focusing her attention back on her friend. "It's so cool—"

"Penny! I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Ciel interrupted, glancing at her watch for confirmation. "We wouldn't want to be running late."

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" asked the ginger-haired huntress after she shared a look with Ruby. "It'll be over momentarily I assure you." Nodding her head, the blue-haired huntress took a couple of steps back so she was well out of earshot.

"So, is she...your friend or..."

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake." Penny described, deciding that it would be the right course of action when describing Ciel. "But if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh! So, basically Weiss." Ruby shrugged her shoulders as she made the connection.

"Precisely!"

"Hicc- achoo!"

"What kind of noise was that? Weiss...was that you?" Yang questioned, giving the heiress a knowing look. The two of them were preparing to go to the lower level where the participants are supposed to go before their match, but the blonde ended up talking to Blake for a little while longer. "Did you..Schneeze?"

"Did you just..." Weiss narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pun. She looked over to see Blake covering her mouth with a hand, no doubt smothering a laugh. "Just before our match too, I can't believe this!"

"Get going you two, wouldn't want to wait till the last minute to check your weapons and stuff." Blake smiled.

"Keep your eyes peeled then!" Yang spoke as she and Weiss stood up simultaneously, the ice heiress holding back the urge to stab her in the back with her fingers. "We'll knock the socks off everyone's feet!"

"Does she know about...you know... 'beep boop bop, does not compute?'" Ruby did some sort of ambiguous robot gestures. Penny shook her head, stating that Ironwood wanted to maintain her identity as a robot a secret. However she laughed as we recalled an incident with a magnet, but she played it off well enough to not get attention.

"She didn't know cause I hid it underneath a large hat!" The two of them shared a laugh. Penny smiled before continuing, "Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She quickly glanced at Ciel who was still preoccupied with her watch before whispering, "I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." Ruby's expression softened, knowing that deep down she wanted the ginger-haired huntress to attend the same school. "You'll have to do a lot of convincing just to get them on your side."

"I know. But I have a plan."

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am!"

"Wow, she really does count every minute and every second."

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Penny smiled, waving goodbye and proceeded to follow Ciel out.

"So I take it that you and Penny had a good talk?" Blake questioned when Ruby came back, sitting down in her original seat. The younger of the two nodded her head furiously.

"Yup! But now it's time for that fight!"

* * *

 _Waiting Area..._

"The next match would be beginning in 15 minutes!"

"Hear that?" Yang grinned, making sure Ember Celica was equipped properly on both arms. "We're up next!"

"Yeah, I heard that." Weiss sighed, giving herself a last minute check and locking in a new magazine of dust. Taking a deep breath she stood up and exhaled as slowly and in control as possible. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"C'mon then! It's show time." Pushing open the double doors the duo walked out and stood on the platform, looking around at the sea of students. To say they were shocked would be an understatement as the cheers echoed all around them. "Welp, standing here is definitely different from sitting up there!"

"Just remember to keep proper form."

"Alright." Yang drawled as she stretched out her arms, trying to ease off the giddiness and pump herself up. "You're from Atlas. What can we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their kingdom, academy, and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies."

 _WHOOOSH~_

"What the-?" Both fighters jumped as something breezed past them, making their skirts lift up slightly. Looking up they finally came face to face with their opponents, a dark-skinned male wearing a jazz style outfit and a lighter complexion female on roller skates. Then they noticed the faint rainbow that trailed out behind her before she came to a stop, twirling some weapon in her hand.

"Or...whatever they are. Honestly I wasn't expecting that."

"Hey!" The male called out to them, lowering his glasses till it rested on the bridge of his nose. His chocolate colored eyes were primarily focused on Weiss. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

"I am!" Weiss replied, putting a smile on her face in politeness. Wow, he's actually being friendly.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then."

"I do my best."

"Yeah, so does my dad. Owned a little Dust shop of his own...'til your father's company ran him outta business." That's when the tone changed, and the male definitely didn't like her one bit. "We've gone through some tough times because of him. Guess you can say this match up was created by destiny."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." The heiress had a sad expression on her face, glancing at the ground and didn't want to look him in the eyes. "Truly I am."

"Yeah, sure you are." He huffed, looking off to the side in a disrespectful manner. "All you rich kids say that whenever you get caught."

"Hey! Why don't you-?"

"'Hey! Why don't you-?'" Yang blinked when his companion started to mimic what she was saying in a high-pitched voice. The girl smirked and pointed, saying in her normal tone, "That's what you sound like!"

"Uhh, what?" Yang scratched her head in confusion.

"Hey, where did you get your hair extensions?"

"This is...my regular hair."

"Ooooh, really?" The orange-haired huntress quirked an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-?"

"You should try rollerblading sometime!" The girl chirped, smiling cause she knows Yang was getting a little irritated. "It's super fun!" She demonstrated a neat figure-eight, all the while laughing at both of their confused looks. "It'd probably take you a while though, since you're so...top-heavy."

"Excuse me?!" Yang all but looked at her, baffled that her opponent commented on her above average breasts. "You take that back!" She wasn't going to let a comment like that go so easily. The terrain changed on both sides and the fighters were itching to get started as Port began the countdown.

"You ready Neon?" The man questioned, twirling his trumpet in hand. "Just like we planned."

"Never miss a beat Flynt." was the pepped reply.

"Is it just me or does the atmosphere seem a bit...tense?" I asked, watching as a plethora of Aura strings weaved around in my head to paint the fight. Neon definitely went after Yang while Flynt took on Weiss because he had some family business to settle. The rollerblading huntress was utilizing her strategy well, blowing Yang raspberries while rolling around the terrain with complete control. "Their opponents are actually pretty good."

"Seems like they did their research before the match up, probably the reason why they have the advantage at the moment." Kairos added. "That's genius."

"Why that little-Ugh!" The blonde grunted from a blow she couldn't even see as Neon hopped down and rushed her at a speed unparalleled to Ruby. Raising her arms in a defense position, she held on and took the attacks while waiting for a chance to counter. When the blows ceased she quickly reloaded the bullets and waited for Neon to come at her. The faunus merely shrugged her shoulders before changing her weapon's color to blue and rushed forward.

"Yahooooo~" Sliding underneath the extended arm that aimed to slug her in the face, Neon attacked before leaping back to her feet, the corners of her mouth twisted up into a smile. "Haha!"

"What the-?" Feeling something cold touching her skin Yang looked down and noticed that her right leg was encased with ice. She glanced at her opponent in wonder. "How'd she do that...?"

"Look! Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" Neon giggled, slapping her butt with a hand in a taunting manner. Riled up Yang slammed her foot down to get rid of the ice only to get her left arm frozen instead. Weaving around the ruined terrain Neon revved up her game, increasing the output of her speed and slammed both feet into Yang's unguarded front. The brawler careening across the floor and into a solid wall, a cry of pain escaping her mouth.

"God damn it!" She coughed, picking herself up and wiping the blood from her cracked lips with the back of her not frozen hand.

"You should cool off. Get it?" Neon smiled as she captured Yang's attention, watching the blonde's eyes turn red. Leaning forward, she sneered, "Cause you're angry."

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skills." Weiss on the other hand was getting riled up by Flynt. The smooth jazz player was having the time of his lift, watching her throw attack after attack that didn't seem to be effective against him. Changing up the pace, Weiss set up glyphs all around to boost her speed.

"Heh! How's that?" She asked, landing a few blows of her own. "Too fast for you right?"

"Not bad, but lets see you counter this!" Putting his lips to his horn Flynt made copies of himself, each of them playing his own copy of the horn. To not be confused, all four Flynts were marked by the different colored bands that went across his hat, the original one still having the light blue stripe. Positioning themselves so that their power merged as one, they managed to catch Weiss and throw her a few yards away. "And it seems like I got you."

"What was that?" Port questioned. "I've never seen that before!"

"It appears young Flynt has activated his Semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that." Oobleck explained, taking over the mic to address the masses. "Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's...Killer Quartet!"

"Oooh! Flashy eyes!" Neon chirped as she led Yang back to the middle of the arena, laughing at how serious the brawler was. "You know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Huh?" Flynt looked over, seeing how much fun Neon was having as she skated around Yang. He had his foot on Myrtenaster, prevented Weiss from getting her weapon. "What's that all about?"

"I wasn't trying to say you should go on a diet. I was saying you really need to go on a diet!" Neon giggled, skating around and around her opponent.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"Basically, you're fat. Fatty."

 _Yang, no!_ Weiss watched as Flynt, turning his back on her and using his Killer Quartet, pointed his trumpet at Yang who was too preoccupied with Neon to notice him. Rising to her feet and timing it just perfectly the heiress tackled him, holding onto the real one just as a lava geyser exploded from underneath.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake jumped to their feet with horror, watching the flames consume both competitors.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!"

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck then narrowed his eyes to see better. "Wait a minute...what's this?!"

"What?" Yang watched as Flynt rose from the ashes, his Aura level only down to 16 and barely hanging by a thread.

"You did it Flynt!" Neon skated over as he walked off the lava biome, leaving Weiss where she lay unmoving on the ground. "Don't worry about her, she's easy." Then she whispered, "But kinda annoying."

 _Weiss...to sacrifice yourself..._ Curling her fingers into tight fists, Yang roared with everything she had within and began throwing punches. Pillars of fires erupted through the geysers to make Yang's use of her Semblance that more dramatic.

"Yo Neon, it's time to go!" Flynt knelt and played his trumpet, pulling Yang into the sound waves. The faunus grinned as she got in, approaching Yang at a fast pace. The brawler wasn't fazed since she's seen Neon's fighting style before so she was good at attack and defending. Cocking both arms she quickly got out of the wormhole and began to aim for Flynt's feet. One bullet became in too close for comfort and he misstep, forcing Neon into some rocky terrain and out of the way as she rolled away.

"Time for you...to stuff it!" Yang closed her arms like an alligator when she got close to Flynt to take him out first, sending the noise right back to the creator. With a yell, he tumbled back and his Aura went to 0, knocking him out of the competition.

"Ooooo! A sour note from Flynt! One more opponent for Miss Xiao Long!"

"You got this Yang!" Ruby cheered loudly. "Do it for Weiss!"

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat." Neon was trying her best to avoid the geysers, definitely not having a solid surface to work on. "Never...miss a...beat?" Her front wheel tripped over a rock and she was sent rolling into a geyser, shooting up high into the air like an accolade on a pedestal. "Yikes!"

"There you are!" Cocking her fist back, Yang fired one bullet and it hit her mark directly. Hearing the buzzer and breathing heavily she had a minute to soak in the fact that she won before realizing something more important. Her eyes changed back to their normal lilac color as she ran towards her companion. "Oh crap! Weiss! Weiss! Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." The heiress came around, opening her eyes a bit as Yang cradled her. She was covered in soot and the only part of her that wasn't dirty were her eyes. She quickly coughed out some smoke from her lungs and replied, "I may not be singing for a while."

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Yang smiled.

"Oh ha ha.." Weiss scoffed before coughing.

"What?! We lost!" The two turned to see Neon, picking herself up and looked like she was on the verge of crying. Flynt no too far behind, putting his hat on his head. "We lost, Team FNKI lost! That was...That was..amazing!" Even her eyes were sparkling in rainbow colors.

"...What?" _She's just like Nora...talk about freaky._ Both Yang and Weiss thought at the exact same time.

"Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime! Right, Flynt?" She turned to her teammate, waiting for him to speak. "We had a blast! Most fun we've had in matches ever!"

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it." He smiled as Neon wrapped her arms around his with a smile of her own. "Next time you or your team are in Atlas, let us know. Neon knows the best place for a good night out. So, what do you two say?"

"I think we'll like that. Thank you!" Yang replied as Weiss nodded her head in agreement. The four of them exchanged numbers with them so that the Atlas duo could follow through on their promise. Tipping his hat to them as a sign of respect, Flynt and Neon turned on their heels and left the battlefield to heal. Yang then turned to Weiss and said, "They actually weren't that bad. In fact, I think I like them now."

"Yeah, they really are something. I wouldn't mind fighting against them again."

"Well done, you two." Blake spoke as she and Ruby knelt beside them, smiling at both of them with were allowed onto the field since they were teammates; under normal circumstances, no one was allowed on the field unless they were medics. "I never felt so scared before."

"Weiss! That was really reckless! What were you thinking?!" Ruby said as she placed her hands over hers, her eyes boring deep into Weiss' who just smiled in reason. "Don't do that ever again or else I'll punch you!" Then she smiled and placed her forehead against hers, "But you were great out there, I'm glad you're okay."

"You could say, the ice queen was pretty...lit!" Yang chortled, carrying Weiss bridal-style and made her way off the field. Blake and Ruby flanked them on both sides protectively.

"Ugghhh, a pun? Seriously Yang?" Weiss stink-eyed her but paused to cough out the lingering smoke in her lungs. "You're killing me."

* * *

 _Next match..._

"Well now that was one hell of a fight! Oobleck, I am literally kept on the edge of the seat!" Port uttered, crossing his hands on the desk. "Even my hands are sweaty."

"Indeed! I'm gonna need more coffee to keep up with all of this excitement." Oobleck shook his almost empty thermos and frowned. "Really now, I do need a refill. Can someone come up here and give me some coffee?!"

"Lets try and keep the hype going, Yang and Weiss already set the base." Kairos said, standing beside Timber on the field with her arms crossed over her chest. The two of them had left to watch the ending of the earlier battle on the monitor in the waiting area. The faunus left her ear muffs behind so her faunus traits were out in the open for all to see. "I can't wait to demonstrate my ability to be honest."

"I think we'll be fine." The archer spoke, lightly touching the mark on the inside of his wrist out of habit. "The cheering is making me kinda nervous."

"You have any idea who our opponents are? Not sure if I had the chance to take a look before we walked out."

"Not sure but we'll see who they are pretty soon." Timber turned to see the doors open on the other end. "And speak of the devil, here they come."

"This battle's going to be interesting wouldn't you say Elyon?" Kaeon mused to her companion as they made their way to the middle of the arena, her arms lowered to her side. She had her hair tied up into a high ponytail, the same uniform with accompanying short shorts, and instead of flip-flops she had on her regular heeled boots. Her team had breezed through the first round or two so she seemed a little on the bored side. "How're you feeling?"

"Feeling pretty good, considering who we went up against in the preliminaries. Can't wait to see who our opponents ar-Timber!" Elyon squeaked when she noticed him standing opposite of her. She placed both hands over her mouth and breathed out, "W-W-What are you doing over there?!"

"Seems like we were bound to be fighting against one another one way or another." He replied, scratching the back of his head with a hand. "Fate's so cruel!"

"Such terrible luck, they need to work on that randomize machine." She agreed with him, holding her hands in front of her. She also keep the same clothing style the last time I saw her and her hair was up as well. "I don't wanna raise my hands against you; I couldn't bare to see you get hurt because of me."

"I have no preference of who I fight, as long as it is exciting and doesn't end too quickly. I've met your leader when we first came to the area and I've been waiting for a chance to repay her for her hospitality. " Kaeon spoke, fixing Kairos with a sharp gaze. "So, as members of her team I hope you two don't disappoint me. I will find a way to have a battle with her in the near future."

"I feel the same way. Going against an actually leader is a real honor, so come at me with everything you have!" Kairos grinned with excitement. "I'm getting fired up!"

"Well now, with an attitude like that it seems we have to return it in spades." Kaeon turned to look at Elyon who looked back with an almost weak smile. "Don't fall behind okay?"

"Sorry, Timber. But you'll have to forgive me this once~" Elyon, stated after nodding her head to her leader with understanding, sending the archer the best doe-eyes she could muster. "Don't feel too bad when I kick your ass!"

"Fuck me..." He sighed with defeat, running a hand over his face before looking at his teammate. In a pitiful puppy voice he whined, "Kaaaaaiirosssss..."

"Don't come crying to me like that. Just treat her like she's any other opponent and knock her out fast at the start of the match." She frowned, her tail twitching back and forth with slight irritation. "Also you can't back out now that she has laid out a challenge. If you do anything like hold back or worse, not fight at all...well, we'll be having a really nice talk afterward."

"Yikes, he's going against his girlfriend. Didn't see that coming!" Efram spoke from where he sat in the stands, his hands placed on top of his knees. "Can't wait to see how he deals with it."

"Truly the luck of a draw, I surprised really. This would be a good trial for him to overcome." I nodded my head in agreement and focused on their opponents. But I haven't seen their abilities yet so this would be a good opportunity to see what they're capable of.

"On one side we have our ice terrain and on the other is the sun-baked desert wasteland." Port announced as the fields changed into their respected biomes. "What an interesting pairing don't you think Oobleck?"

"That's what makes these battles that much entertaining." The green-haired professor replied, nodding his head in agreement. "Let's see what these fabulous students can do! Are you ready? Three, two, one, begin!"


	45. Chapter 45: Doubles matches complete

**A/N** : Chapter 45 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Doubles matches complete**

 _Inside the Arena..._

To say the battle was anything but easy...I felt as though my heart was leaping into my throat every single beat. The explosions and Aura flying around almost made me slightly nauseous. Basically so many strings weaved around my head to the point you could call it a rave party just for me to see.

Kairos and Timber had to be very careful since their terrain was ice, one wrong step and they would be slipping and sliding around out of control. While the large crystalline structures provided the archer with great hiding spots, the faunus had to either go out into the open to fight on solid ground or continue to tread carefully. She had some problems getting close to her opponents so she decided to change her approach. Some of the smooth surfaces were riddled with bullet holes, courtesy of the other two fighters.

"C'mon, how long are you two going to stay hidden?" Kaeon questioned, holstering her weapon, a light machine gun with both hands confidently. She turned to her companion, "Elyon, you'll have to lure them out. You know what to do."

"Suure~" Sharpening her weapon, a pair of flying claws attached to both arms, she rushed towards the ice terrain. Latching onto a piece of ice she began to spin around and around, gaining speed and speed. Once she felt as though she had gained enough, she let go. Her feet slid across the surface without any friction and she flung herself into the air, her body twisting in midair.

"Eh?!" Kairos glanced up just as her opponent soared over head, dual-wield submachine guns in her hands. "How in the world did she get all the way up there?!"

"She used the ice to increased her speed?" Timber questioned, quickly getting to his feet and tried to find the right angle to fire. "Tch, I can't aim at her like this."

"There you two are~" She grinned, cocking both guns and pointed them in their direction. "Time to come out of hiding~"

 _Ratatatata! Ratatatata!_

"Shit!" Splitting up, the two of them made a mad dash to avoid the bullets pelting down from above. While Timber took shelter among other ice structures, Kairos decided to make a gutsy move and went straight for Kaeon who grinned in response.

"Finally you come for me! Was wondering when you would!" Grinning, the leader of Team KACE switched her gun into a shield to block the sword coming down upon her. Her knees almost buckled underneath the pressure but she wasn't too worried. Falling onto her back she lashed out and kicked her opponent's legs out from underneath her.

"Ugh!" Kairos grunted when she fell, Lancelot falling out of her grasp. Before she had time to process, Kaeon leap to her feet and pinned the faunus to the ground; the blonde huntress placed both feet on the inside of her shield, pushing the outer shell deeper against her opponent's body.

"And now you can't move." She smirked, keeping a tight hold as Kairos attempted to throw her off. From her angle the faunus looked like a huge overturned tortoise with her underside exposed. "You're trapped like a rat."

"You have to do better than that, Timber!" Eylon teased, pushing her boyfriend back as she continued to swipe at him. She continued to press him, embedding the claws into the ice as the archer slid underneath. Turning around she slowly dragged the blades against the surface, creating a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"Arrrrrrgh! Make it stop!" Kairos yelped when she heard it, her eyes trying to shrink further into her hair. Because she was trapped she couldn't do much except try to muffle the noise the best she could. "Make it stop!"

 _I have to get her out of there first! Eylon can wait!_ Ignoring his girlfriend as well as the nasty noise, Timber pulled the string back and took aim. Once he had his sights set he let it fly. Kaeon wasn't prepared for an energy bolt to fly her way so when it nicked her left ear, she flinched back and thus removing her weight.

"Finally!" Kairos gasped as she kicked the shield back and rolled to the side, her chest heaving for breath. Shaking the ringing out of her head she quickly grabbed Lancelot and went for the leader once more. Lighting her sword on fire she slammed it right into her opponent, sending her tumbling across the field.

"Kaeon!"

"You better worry about yourself!" Timber threw his weapon like a boomerang, separating the huntress from the ice. Now he was the one pushing her back, making sure to keep her on the tips of her toes. There was a frown on her face, but that didn't detour her from trying to fight back.

"Oh no!" She whimpered when she found herself cornered. She could see Timber coming onto her like a predator. Just before he could attack a rain of bullets flew in from the other side, knocking him to the side with a mini-explosion. Eylon turned to see Kaeon, kneeling with her machine gun locked and loaded.

"Don't falter!" Kaeon ordered, the smoke rising from where she fired her bullets. "Keep fighting, Eylon! We'll get through this!"

"Yes!" The huntress spoke and attempted to do so, but was met with resistance. Learning from earlier Kairos positioned themselves so that Eylon was in Kaeon's line of sight. The frustrated look on the blonde's face said it all, she couldn't risk knocking out her own companion.

"It seems to be a battle of wills!" Port commented. "Who will bend first?"

"I wouldn't put it past these two young huntresses for they've demonstrated fine skills in this battle." Oobleck added with agreement. "However, with 25 minutes on the clock, it's unclear who will win in the end!"

"Timber!" Kairos finally yelled, kicking Eylon back before swinging Lancelot in a diagonal slash from right to left. The huntress let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground, her arms wrapped around her body. Turning around the faunus sprinted back towards the archer as he gripped his weapon tightly and got back on his feet. "It's time to finish this match up!"

"You got it!" Taking a deep breath and raising his bow, he pulled the energy fiber string back till his arm was parallel with his ear. "Let's show them our combined strength!"

"Eylon!" Kaeon roared, kneeling beside her companion with a look of concern. The girl sustained a nasty slash from Kairos and her Aura level was down to 14, just underneath the line and unable to continue fighting. _Tch...she wouldn't be able to do much at this rate._

"Here we go..." The Faunus held out her left arm and forced her Aura to increase. Flames circled around her arm and slowly reached the energy bolt, coating it immediately. With a loud spark the flames grew alongside the energy bolt until it was burning hotter and brighter. "Yeah...this is a decent size."

"Will you look at that! An astounding amount of combined power being produced by both fighters."

"Indeed Port! I can only imagine just how much power is being contained within it. If it were me, I'd say getting hit with such an attack would be equivalent to a nuclear war head."

"Now I can't wait to see, if you can penetrate my defense." Kaeon stood before Eylon and put her shield in front, determined to protect them both. "Come on then!"

"Release it now, Timber!"

"Scorchturf!" Releasing the strings, the bolt soared across the ground and took the shape of a phoenix. With a loud screech it barreled straight into Kaeon's shield and formed a loud explosion. The barrier were up as the audience watched the dust and debris filled their sight, covering the field for a few minutes. When the smoke disappeared, the audience could see a scorched trail going across the ground.

"Hee...very good..." Kaeon breathed out, her damaged shield falling to the ground with a thud. With a smile on her face she collapsed, knocked out from the massive attack. On the monitor above, her Aura had been completely depleted to zero and thus giving the win to her opponents.

"What a match! Kairos Klein or Timber Talon, one of them gets to move on to the singles match! Ohohoho, I can't wait to see that!"

"I've never seen a combined attack like that before! Thank goodness we captured it on cameras! That'll be the moment most students will probably replay for days to come!"

"You did it!"

"Woah, there." Kairos grunted as I jumped her, digging her heels into the ground so we didn't topple over. She grinned into my hair as I hugged her tightly. "Heh, it was a tough fight no doubt."

"But you two did great!" I replied, stepping back with a smile on my face. "Amazingly great!"

"Nice job out there!" Efram congratulated them, patting Timber on the back. The archer smiled sheepishly before watching the medics arrive on the scene to wheel the other two away. Noticing the concerned look on his buddy's face, Efram smiled and said, "When they allow visitors we'll go and visit them immediately."

"I'd like that. Do you think Eylon will be mad at me for kicking her butt?"

"Nah..." Kairos grinned as we made our way off the field. Most of the students had left since matches were over for the day and I could see Ruby's Aura and Blake's Aura in the distance. The two of them left their teammates to congratulate us on our win, waiting near the entrance. "If anything, I think she'll try to find a way to get back at you."

"By the way have we decided who is going on to the single's match?" asked Efram, folding his arms behind his head. Timber and Kairos looked at each other before nodding their heads in mutual agreement.

"Kairos will move forward on to represent our team."

"I won't let us down, you can bet on that."

* * *

 _Inside Cinder's room..._

"Oh!"

"What?" Emerald looked up from where she was playing a game on her scroll. Mercury also glanced up from where he was doing push-ups, making sure his body was in optimal shape for his match. The three of them watched all of the matches with knowing smirks on their faces, absolutely ecstatic to gathering data on their opponents. "What sparked your interest?"

"Oh, nothing." Cinder replied in a sing-song voice, glancing at what seemed to be a picture of a robot on her Scroll. The initials P.E.N.N.Y were glaring at her in plain sight and she pulled up the blueprints to Penny's creation. "We're just going to be making a slight...hmm...alteration to the plan."

"What does that mean?" asked Mercury as he continued to do his reps.

"It means this will be even easier than I expected." Cinder smiled as she peruse the information with a sharp eye. "Mmm Mmm, this is very good."

"Ummm, not to burst your happy thoughts or whatever but...I heard something floating around." Mercury spoke up, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He had a frown upon his face, like something was bothering him. "It might put a dent in our plans."

"Well? Spill it." Cinder placed her Scroll on the bed and fixed her eyes on him. "We don't have all day."

"Umm...err...well..." He muddled through his words, trying to figuring out how to put his thoughts into words. Swallowing his nerves he said, "She...is on her way."

"N-N-No way!" Emerald sprang up with worry, her Scroll clattering to the floor. Her eyes were wide with worry and almost in fright. "You don't mean...not her."

"Are you sure?" Cinder questioned, her fingers curling into fists. The gears within her mind were whirling as she prepared to make changes within her original plan. "One hundred percent sure? Don't bullshit any of this."

"Positive...word on the street says she's on her way here. Boarded an airship on her mistress' order right away." The silver-haired huntsman scratched his head in wonder. "Strange how the higher ups didn't tell us a change in their plan...not that they bother to tell us their plans in the first place."

"Hmmm...that means we'll have to rely on your Semblance a little more in the upcoming fights. Something I never thought possible since we try to limit its usage." Cinder thought, making eye contact with Emerald. "Think you can manage that?"

"Yeah, no sweat." The green-haired huntress replied with a head nod. "You can count on me."

"How long until she arrives?"

"Let me check...there should be something around here..." Whipping out his Scroll, Mercury browsed through his messages before looking at Cinder, "Here we go! About a day or two from now, apparently she boarded one of those express flights straight to here."

"That means we have to do our part before she comes in."

* * *

 _Ozpin's office..._

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow's voice floated in as the man approached the headmaster, a mug similar to Ozpin's held in his hand. Ozpin, in his comfortable throne, was staring out from his tower lost in thought when he paged Qrow over for a chat.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just a little...misguided."

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart." The dark-haired huntsman mused, before taking a sip of his drink. Swallowing the liquid he continued, "And even if he did, it's not a properly functioning one."

"You never know what exactly is...going on in his mind at times." Ozpin replied with a huff. "But I can assure you he won't betray us."

"So...have you chosen your guardian yet?"

"Maidens choose themselves." Ozpin turned around in his seat, looking at the dark-haired huntsman from behind his glasses. "I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had a feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly...she's ready."

 _Ding~_

Both males turned as the elevator door opened up and Pyrrha stepped out into the open, her hands folded before her. Spotting the headmaster at his desk she walked over and stood before him, giving Qrow a dip of the head in acknowledgment.

"Headmaster Ozpin."

"Miss Nikos, please have a seat. We have much to discuss."


	46. Chapter 46: Time to Fall

**A/N** : Chapter 46 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Time to Fall**

 _Inside Ozpin's office..._

"Well it comes off as no surprise that you would be chosen as a participant of the finals in the tournament. I must congratulate you on making it that far." Ozpin spoke as he gazed at Pyrrha who sat before him, his chin resting on top of his hands. Qrow settled to leaning against the far way, uncapping his flask to take a swig of alcohol. "Your performance has been exemplary."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin, but I would never have made it this far without the help of my teammates." was the honest and humble reply, the red-haired huntress always crediting her team for her progress whenever she could. "I owe them a lot."

"Personally I think it's the other way around." Qrow commented dryly, drawing their attention. He huffed before adding, "Your teammates should be grateful to you."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha stood up out of respect and politeness. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"The name's Qrow." was the swift reply, added onto the aloof attitude. The red-haired huntress knew deep down that that was the only name she'll ever get so she didn't push any further.

"Qrow, don't be so mean." Ozpin warned before looking at Pyrrha and explained, "Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine and a well-trained huntsman."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" She turned around and sat back down, looking at him with a confused expression on her face. This was actually the first time she's been in the office, so she was semi-interested in looking around for a second. "And why only me? How come no one else is allowed to come here?"

"Now that would take a while to explain." He gestured for her to take a seat with the wave of a hand. Tapping his fingers together, he asked, "Tell me, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"I'm sorry? My favorite fairy tale?" Pyrrha tilted her head to the side with wonder. It wasn't everyday someone asked her something from her childhood, so she had take a minute to think about it. "Why do you ask me of that?"

"Fairy tales. Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

"Well, there's the tale of the two brothers; The Shallow Sea; The girl in the tower-"

"What about the story of the seasons?" The headmaster leaned forward a bit, intrigued to see the girl's reaction as he continued, "Have you heard of that one?"

"Oh, of course! I know that one!" Pyrrha's eyes sparkled before she proceeded to tell the story. "A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. The fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has and be thankful."

"In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The four maidens. My mother loves that story so she'll tell me every time she got. So I guess it ends up being a favorite of mine as well."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" asked Ozpin.

"Professor, you're not as old as you believe yourself to be." Pyrrha remarked, flashing him a weary grin. "Like really, I don't even see a wrinkle on your skin."

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous amount of power without Dust?"

"You mean like a Semblance?"

"Like magic."

"Yeah, first time hearing it's pretty crazy." Qrow spoke up when Pyrrha tried to find her voice, her mind trying to process what was being told to her. "I had the same reaction. You'll get use to it in time."

"You're not serious are you?" asked Pyrrha, trying to read the headmaster's facial expression. "I thought it was just a myth...a folklore that parents tell their children."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ozpin replied back and the two of them stared at one another in silence.

"No. But why...why are you telling me this?" The headmaster shared a quick look with Qrow before letting out a sigh.

"We're telling you, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe that you are next in line to receive the Fall maiden's powers." That statement was strong enough to take the air out of her lungs. Her eyes widened with surprise before something crossed her mind.

"We? Who else are you talking about?" The red-haired huntress looked around in wonder. "Do you mean Qrow? He's been here for awhile. Are you implying that there are others?"

 _WHIRRRRR~_

"Terribly sorry that we're late." The elevator door opened up to reveal Glynda and Ironwood, the taller male was fixing the cuff around his right hand. "It was a little...difficult to make those suspicious of my activities to leave me alone."

"Wait, what is this?" Now Pyrrha felt like she was panicking, looking at Ozpin for guidance as the other two adults stepped out of the elevator. "Who are you?"

"You know who we are." Glynda said soothingly as Qrow went to their side, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Her voice was eerie sweet, almost raising a red flag in the red-head's mind since Glynda never sounds sweet when she teaches. "We're still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"Except we got a little part time job."

"We're the guardians of this world."

"And we need your help." Ozpin rose from his desk, taking his cane with him. "I believe it's best to show you exactly what we're dealing with."

* * *

 _Secret Underground..._

To say Pyrrha was really uncomfortable being surrounded by the adults wouldn't be too far off. After all, they claim to be guardians and apparently the maidens are still around. She only glanced around nervously as the elevator made it down to the last floor, the bottom floor that was strictly forbidden to students.

"Where...where are we?" She asked in a small voice, breaking the silence of awkwardness. "How far down are we going to go?"

"The vault, which is under the school." Ozpin explained to her, stepping out into the dark hallway illuminated by small neon green lights. As the adults filtered out, Pyrrha hesitated for a minute before ambling after them. "No one other than these few individuals are allowed to be down here."

"I'm sure you have questions." Glynda turned around, noticing how the huntress was trailing after them at a slower pace.

"Maybe one or two." She admitted, falling into step with the blonde haired professor. "I still don't understand, you said I was next in line to receive the maiden's power. What does that mean exactly?"

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years, but much like nature the seasons change. No two summers are alike, so to speak. When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Thus it ensures that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever." Glynda explained as simple as possible.

"So, how does the power choose its next host to embody?"

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered this time, keeping his posture slouched and seemingly dragging his feet along. "Honestly they shouldn't exist in the first place."

"Qrow!"

"Don't get mad cause I'm right." He snorted when Glynda glared at him. Looking forward, he fell silent and allowed her to continue her explanation. After all, there was a reason why he didn't like being a professor at Signal back in the day.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young women. As time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more intimate."

"Intimate?" Pyrrha repeated like a parrot. "Like...the feelings between a boy and a girl?"

"It's...well, not like that. As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random and our jobs get a lot harder." Qrow pipped up.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha asked, noticing the spacious hallways before keeping up with the others. "Maybe then I'll probably feel a lot more comfortable with this entire process."

"Honestly, we're running out of time as it is. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world." replied Qrow. "Tensions are high and the Grimm are growing stronger and more prevalent. It won't be much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying so much goes flying out the window."

"You're not talking about a war are you?"

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood assured her, keeping his arms held behind his back. He had kept quiet the entire time so it was surprising to hear words come out of his mouth. "That's something you don't have to worry about."

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us. For now all you need to know is that one of the maidens was attacked and for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Soon the group came to a halt before some chamber and Pyrrha noticed someone in one of them, her eyes closed like she was asleep.

"Is that...her?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the girl lying beyond the glass.

"The current Fall maiden, Amber." Ozpin said, nodding his head to reinforced Pyrrha's initial thought.

"She's...still alive. But how?"

"For now, we don't know how long she has. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable, but there is a lot about this situation which is unprecedented." Ironwood explained before casting his eyes downward as if he was thinking about something.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't know what will happen if-when she passes."

"Won't her power just transfer to the next host? That's what you guys have been telling me on the way over here."

"Look! She's been listening the entire time! From beginning to end without falling asleep or zoning out!" Qrow got a glare from Ozpin before he whispered to the headmaster, "She's smart. I like that."

"Under normal circumstances, yes you are correct. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be that of their attacker and to make matters worse, no one's ever seen the power split like this before." Ironwood turned his gaze back to Amber and added, "For all we know, it'll probably go and search for its other half."

"That won't bode well for any of us if the attacker gets the full maiden power." Ozpin turned to look at Pyrrha. She looked down for a minute before lifting her head and walked up to the confinement. Looking at the young woman inside she delicately placed a hand over the glass.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret?" She turned to face the four adults, looking at them with almost a state of concern. "If this girl is so important, if-if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"From what we know, it used to be common knowledge." Glynda said slowly. "Not anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Qrow asked Pyrrha as he pulled out his flask and unscrewed the cap . "Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the maidens." Glynda added, watching as the dark-haired huntsman took a swing from his flask. "Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so this brotherhood chose to remove the maidens from the public eye." Ironwood nodded with what his fellow associates were saying. "Allowing their existence to fade away into legend."

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history, religion."

"No one would want to believe us if we were to spill our guts out into the open. Imagine the chaos that will ensue if we do."

"It'll cause panic and we all know what that would bring clawing to our kingdoms' walls." Ozpin looked away before adding, "Which is why we would like to-"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha interrupted him, her mind already made up despite the choices that were laid out before her. She knew that everything she had discovered and heard needed to be kept a secret, even from her fellow friends and teammates. "If you believe this will help humanity, then I will become your Fall maiden. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is but unfortunately it wouldn't be that simple." Ozpin said after looking at his colleagues. "Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint: How it works; what it's made of; how it can be used. We've made significant strides in our research. And we believe we've found a way to capture it" Ironwood told them, "

"Capture it and cram it into something else...or in your case." After a moment, Pyrrha's eyes widened as she understood the meaning behind Qrow's words and she looked at Ironwood immediately.

"That's-"

"Classified."

"-wrong!" The red-head looked extremely hurt.

"The feeling is mutual, but desperate times calls for desperate measures." Glynda said, showing Pyrrha that she understands where the girl comes from, but she also wanted her to understand that sometimes things don't go the way as planned.

"And these are indeed desperate times." Ironwood nodded his head in agreement. "We can't transfer Amber's powers to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her Aura right?" Pyrrha deduced, glancing at the adults around her. "Does that mean her life will become a part of my own?"

"Her life would become intertwined with yours, yes. The question is, what will that do to you?" The red-head fell silent at Qrow's question, unsure if she fully knew the consequences of taken on a huge chunk of responsibility.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work like we envision and there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does work out." Ozpin said gently, watching as she turned to gaze at Amber again. "I advise you to take time to think on this matter carefully, but understand that before the Vytal Festival is over...we will need your answer."

 _What do I do...this is so much to take down..._ Pyrrha glanced back at Amber, hoping to at least get the girl's input but all she got was silence. _If only you yourself could give me a sign..._

"The assailant that attacked Amber has already made their first move and there's no telling when their next move will be." Ozpin gestured for her to follow him back to the top level, his cane held tightly in his hands. "For now, get ready for the finals match. Be reminded, whatever we spoke of down here stays between us."

* * *

 _Inside the arena..._

"Now it's time you all have been waiting for! The one on one matches in the finals!"

The air was filled with excitement from the double matches earlier in the day, all of the students were anxiously waiting for the first match in the singles match to get started. We sat in the same place, getting a front row seat to the first match. Those who had made it to the finals stood in the middle of the arena all in a row, their eyes looking at the audiences as well as the monitors as the selection for two fighters began.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules." Port gestured with a hand for his fellow colleague to take the mic. "I'm sure our audience and fighters a like would be glad to hear them."

"Uhh, it's quite simple Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." The green-haired male said, his mouth running fast like he had drank a lot of coffee. "Quite exciting if I do say so myself."

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare."

"Ahh, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck pointed a finger forward towards the monitors and said, "Random choice picker, go! Which two fighters will begin off these matches?"

"20 lien says I'll go first this time around." Kairos playfully stated as she stood by Yang's side, her arms crossed over her chest as they all stared at the screens. The two of them had checked all their gear and made sure their weapons were in perfect condition ahead of time before they were summoned to walk alongside the others.

"Fat chance!" The blonde scoffed just as playfully before thinking about it. Then she grinned and said, "Then I bet 50 lien that I'll go first for this round!"

"No way...you more than doubled my bet." The faunus frowned at that with one eyebrow arched. "I'm not raising my offer."

"You scared you'll lose?"

"I'm taking my chances. After all, I'm pretty bad at gambling."

"Mercury Black versus Yang Xiao Long!" Port's voice rang through the air once the rolling had come to a halt, both fighters displayed on the monitors. "We're in for a real treat now folks! Will both combatants stay on the field? Everyone else, please return back to the waiting room and stay there until it's your turn!"

"Crap...guess I'll have to cough up after your match." Kairos sighed when she noticed who was having her match first. Turning to the brawler, she said, "Do your best out here, Yang. Get that momentum going for the rest of us to follow up." The blonde beauty smiled in response and nodded her head in understanding.

"Yup, I won't let our training go to waste! Watch me kick ass out there!" Sharing a fist bump with the faunus, Yang stood confidently as the others left the field and disappeared back to the waiting room. Her eyes fell on Mercury as he stood opposite of her with a smug look on his face. _I vaguely see this guy around school grounds, but I do remember how he fought back in the mock fight. I can win this if he plans on doing just that!_

 _Huh...what an interesting match up._ I leaned forward in my seat with interest, watching as the arena changed its layout to accommodate the fighters. _They both rely on getting close to their opponents to deal damage so I'm sure Yang's met her match._

"You better not go easy on me." Yang spoke to her opponent, putting one hand on her hip and smirked. "This is a one-on-one match too, so let me see what you got."

"Ha! You wish...To think I'd be fighting against you in this round, why, I will hardly break a sweat." Mercury announced in a bored tone, rolling his head to pop his neck. "Honestly, I wanna fight that princess again and pay her back for what she did, but it's a shame she isn't in the rounds; the mock battle back then in class won't be enough to quench this thirst for fighting."

"Then allow me to quench it all." Yang smiled, cocking both arms and hearing the gauntlets load up the bullets. "This battle will be satisfactory to the both of us."

"At most...you'll only be a warm-up to me." The silver-hair huntsman replied, falling back into an attacking stance and curling his fingers. "Give me your best shot and try to keep up."

"Break a leg, Sis!" Ruby jumped out of her seat and screamed as loudly as she could, cheering Yang on. When the timer reached zero, the fighting began and the two of them exchanged punches and kicks, trying to overpower one another through sheer strength.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Blake murmured as she watched the fight, her golden eyes moving back and forth as she kept up with the action. "He seems to be relying on kicks, thank goodness we had that training back then. Yang's watching her opponent closely."

"Yeah, aren't I a genius?"

"Oh Weiss, you're funny!" I laughed, getting a withering look from the heiress. "You must be tooting your own horn!"

"She's using her Semblance!" Ruby shrieked, cutting off whatever Weiss was about to say as Yang turned up the heat. "She doesn't know when to stop!"

"You know there was this fortune I once saw from a fortune cookie and it said, 'Catch on fire with enthusiasm and people will come for miles to watch you burn'." I chuckled to myself as I remembered the memory. "Yang's literally doing that."

 _BZZZZZT!_

"And Yang Xiao Long has won this match!" On the monitors, Mercury's Aura had gone to zero while Yang's held on at 16. She really got lucky the bar didn't go any lower. "She secures her position and is liable to move up in the ranking for another match."

"Better luck next time." Yang said after the buzzer rang and Oobleck had declared her victor of the match. Turning her back she began to walk off, waving an arm at the cheering crowd.

"There won't be a next time, Blondie." Mercury suddenly rose to his feet, the hidden meaning in his voice making her stop in her tracks. Taking action he attacked her, his right foot extended with the intent of smashing into her head. Yang, seeing the attack coming, went right for the leg and broke it without a second thought; it was a self-defense she instinctively fell back on. The male fell down, grasping at his leg with both arms. "Gah! My leg! My leg!"

There was a collective gasps among the audience before the hush of silence, horrified expressions on their faces as Mercury cradled his deadly wound and let out pained cries. Even Ruby had covered her mouth with both hands, unable to believe what she just witnessed. The competitors in the waiting room were also stunned when they watched the action on the screen.

"What the-?"

"How could she do that?"

"Yang...?" Kairos whispered, unable to believe what had happened. Deep down she had a nagging feeling like something was at foul play, but even she couldn't fight off the feeling that what she just witness was real. "What compelled you to do such a thing...?"

"That's what you get you little- huh?" Yang stopped yelling when soldiers surrounded her immediately, their guns trained on her. "What's going on? What are you guys doing?"

"Stand down Yang Xiao Long!" One of the soldiers ordered gruffly. "You best follow our orders if you know what's best for you."

 _What was that? A flash of green Aura right after Yang busted his leg?_ I furrowed my eyebrows in wonder, ignoring the chanting of the students. Noticing a lingering line I followed it till it connected to someone on the opposite of the arena. I stood up, leaning against the railing with wonder. _Someone's pulling the strings...perhaps a Semblance?_

"Mercury! Are you alright?!" Emerald, her voice laced with concern, vaulted over the wall and knelt by his side as he continued to cry. Looking at Yang with an expression full of disbelief and horror, she said, "How could you do this to him?"

 _...so that's how it is._ The moment Emerald hopped down to Mercury's side the green line of Aura that begun to turn into a wisp, moved along with her and I could see it. Standing up I kept my gaze on Emerald who turned back to calm Mercury down and my fingers curled into trembling fists; there was nothing I could do since the students in the audience were booing loudly and even yelled at Yang to get the hell off the field. _That stinking snake!_

 _Heh...seems like the plan is working, those clueless simpletons are playing right into our hands._ Emerald grinned excitedly to herself, helping Mercury into a stretcher and whisked him away to get treatment along side the medics. _This is actually simpler than I imagined!_

 _It was her...she's the one behind all this...no doubt._ I watched as the auras disappeared and growled to myself. _But...where are the others? I know she couldn't have pulled this off by herself...what's with this tournament?_

"Why is everyone booing? What did I do? He attacked me! Why couldn't you all see that?!" Yang looked around bewildered before her eyes looked at the large screen. It replayed the incident and she herself couldn't believe that she just attacked Mercury, who seemingly just stood there and took the hit without raising his fists. Her breath seemed to have left her and everything felt numb. "No...it can't be...I didn't...this is a mistake..."

"Miss Xiao Long, you are hereby under arrest for misconduct and ruthlessly attacking a non-aggressive participant." The captain of the soldiers said, getting her attention. "Time to go and think about what you have done."


	47. Chapter 47: A looming threat

**A/N** : Chapter 47 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 47: A looming threat**

 _Inside the dormitory..._

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice."

"But he attacked me! I keep trying to explain it to you!" Yang, anguished and upset, glared at Ironwood as he stood in the middle of the room; inwardly she hoped he had spontaneously combusted. After being confined in a jail cell like a criminal and interrogated like one, she was heavily escorted back to the room – not only for her own safety but also to keep her out of the public eye – and put under house arrest.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." was the curt reply.

"...damn it." Yang all but covered her face with her hands in misery. One moment she thought she could of stood on top of Remnant and the next, she was labeled a criminal and in the eyes of watchers, a huntress who lacked discipline.

"Yang would never attack out of the malice of her heart! And believe me, she is the gentlest person I know!" Weiss spoke up from where she sat next to Blake with her hands folded over her lap. It was totally out of character for her to speak her mind, but she couldn't hold back. She stood up, looking at Ironwood in the face and said, "Sure she has her blunders and make really crappy jokes, but the Yang I know and I love and stood by my side during our double battle...She's innocent!"

"You all seem like good students. And the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did." Ironwood said as the fuming Schnee sat back down. "Under normal circumstances."

"The fuck do you mean by that?!"

"Weiss." Blake spoke up, giving Weiss a stern glare for her outburst. The heiress held her tongue, stood up and decided to stare out the window instead, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"...I can't believe we're listening to this...this bullshit..."

"But I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline." Ironwood ignored Weiss' outburst as well, but one of his eyebrows twitched. "When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight has passed."

"But I wasn't..."

"That's ENOUGH!" The headmaster of Atlas yelled, cutting Yang off immediately. Reining in his emotions as the students looked at him with wide eyes, he said, "The sad truth is...whether it was an accident, or an assault...it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student."

"Innocent my ass..." Weiss snorted to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she didn't have any physical proof to justify Yang's innocence, but she would be damned to let her teammate suffer such atrocities and be labeled a monster for the rest of her life.

"They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that...you're disqualified." Yang opened her mouth to object, but decided to be against it, seeing as what has happened can't be changed and she would just add more fuel to prove her innocence.

"You're taking into consideration, the opinions from hundreds...no millions or thousands of people and they somehow overrule your own decisions?!" Weiss turned around to openly stared at him, mouth slightly gaped. If there was anything she learned from her father in terms of negotiations, it would be making sure the other side see all the benefits and that in the end, the company prosper. If not, then run the other competitors out of business. "What makes you think they have full control over you? Aren't you supposed to be top of the list, head honcho?! Headmaster of Atlas?!"

"Weiss..."

"No Blake, let me get this straight because I wanna know exactly what this man is thinking." The heiress marched up to where she was toe to toe with Ironwood, almost icing the entire floor. "You can't always believe what you see in front of your eyes, or what the media broadcasts through the CCT. Why don't you believe what Yang has to say or take her words into consideration? She was there, first hand and saw what happened. For all we know, an enemy could've had an ability to make others see things that looked believable. Have you ever considered that? I bet you didn't and decided, just to please the masses, that Yang was nothing more than a reckless child who wasn't brought up right and therefore lack restraint!"

"To brainwash the entire stadium takes a lot of power. What you're hinting at is quite impossible."

"I know that! If a person with such an ability were to pull off such a feat, he or she must've used a lot of power to do so!"

"...you are nothing like Winter. She definitely has her emotions in check, unlike you." Ironwood spoke after a minute of listening to Weiss blow up in his face, keeping his gaze level with hers. "And you certainly are not like your father."

"How you dare bring him into this!"

"I must get going now, got some errands to run. You four stay here or something and behave...you especially, Yang. You've done enough to enrage the public." Ironwood turned on his heels after that scalding remark and proceeded towards the door, a hand reaching for the knob.

"Wait...please..." Yang spoke up, fixing her gaze on his back. "May I...say one last thing?"

"...go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I...I know what I saw, with my own eyes..." Yang said to him as confidently as she could, despite on the verge of bursting into tears. "And I stand by what I believe in...deep down I know I'm right." Ironwood didn't say anything in response and headed out the door. The clanking of heavy footsteps indicated that the guards that stood outside followed their leader and they soon disappeared. Glancing at her teammates, the blonde asked, "You guys believe me right?"

"As I said Yang, you're reckless but you aren't ruthless." Weiss spoke as she sat back down with a huff, Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "What you did was not a normal Yang thing to do."

"Blake? What about you?" The raven-haired huntress looked up when her name was called before gazing downward.

"I...I want to believe you."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss questioned as Yang teared up. "Yang would never lie to us, so explain yourself!" The faunus looked over with a very sad expression and sighed.

"I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual...little choices that began to pile up over time. He told me not to worry and that everything will be okay. At first, they were accidents...then they became self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just...very familiar..." She gazed at Yang who met her own and said, "But you aren't him, you're nothing like him. What you did...you've never done anything remotely close to it before. So...I want to trust you. I will trust you, but you need to look at me with confidence and tell me that he attacked you first."

"Blake..."

"Yang I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

"I saw him attack me. So I attacked back." Yang stated confidently, quickly wiping away her tears with a hand. "That's all there is to it." Closing her eyes, Blake processed what the blonde said and slowly her mouth curled up into a smile.

"That's all there is to it." She said, gazing at Yang with warmth in her amber-colored eyes. "Thank you."

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Hmmm?" Standing up, Weiss crossed the room and cracked open the window. Sticking her head out, she looked to the right and stated, "Oh, it's you two. What are you doing here and for that matter, how long were you guys up here?"

"Yeah, it's unfortunate that we can't get in through the normal way since there are soldiers guarding the front door. In fact, they apparently have the entire building on lock down until Ozpin told them that only your room be guarded. So, the next logical option was to pull a Neptune and scale the walls up here." Kairos spoke once the heiress stepped back and she eased her way in; I soon followed after her. Efram and Timber stood outside to keep watch in case anybody came looking for us or if any of the soldiers caught us. "Surprising they didn't do anything for the windows."

"I don't know about you, but I think it would be really silly if they put some kind of device on the window."

"Huh? You think so?" I turned as the ice heiress closed the window shut, an eyebrow quirked up in wonder at her. "How so? If I were Yang I'd try to leave if I felt like it."

"Even if Yang was under house arrest and can't leave through the front door, she knows that punishment for going against the rules could be...much harsher than just sitting in jail. Don't get me wrong, I too would like to obtain freedom and spread my wings out there. Unfortunately, as of now, there's really nothing we can do." Weiss huffed before sitting back down, crossing her arms over her chest. "Frustrating isn't it? This feeling of almost helplessness...it's suffocating."

"It is for sure an ugly feeling, but don't let it over take everything." The faunus huffed before sitting down carefully by Yang. Looking at the brawler with kindness she asked, "Are you okay?" Not saying anything Yang turned and buried her face against the huntress' shoulder, her hands shakily grasped on the shirt. Kairos responded by cradling her friend, leaning her cheek against the top of the brawler's head.

"We kinda overheard the entire thing, well, not entirely. We listened in around the time he mentioned the disqualification." I answered Weiss' question and opted to lean against the window. "Sometimes having such thin glass is useful."

"How does it look out there?" Ruby asked me, her hands folded over her lap. "We...kinda don't want to look at our Scrolls..."

"How do I say this...the situation doesn't seem to be looking good. We've heard some not so nice things on the way over here...other not so nice things ended up being very nasty comments. Kairos over there nearly punched the hell out of one person in response." I replied, pushing off against the window and opted to pace around. "Not only did you guys get banned from the tournament, Yang's been framed as a criminal and it's probably...no, definitely...nationwide news. There's no way she'll be well received after the match."

"Are you telling me that Yang can kiss her career as a huntress goodbye?" Weiss questioned with anger laced in her voice, her icy gaze hardening to the point I could see the blue aura billowing out of them. It was quite a scary look if you ask me. "That's totally not fair!"

"That's a little extreme, but I think Yang will have a tough road ahead towards rebuilding her reputation." I explained, trying to ease her anger. "I know she can do it." Taking a deep breath I continued, "But I thought you ought to know that I saw something during the match. I have a hunch that our enemy used her Semblance to subject everyone to a false illusion."

"So I did it the nail on the head!" Weiss pumped her fist into the air before lowering her arm and her face flushed red with mild embarrassment. "Kinda...but do you know who it was?"

"I believe she's one of those new transfers we met in the hallway that one day. The green-haired girl, I saw lingering threads of her Aura surrounding her when she went to Mercury."

"God damn it." Kairos growled under her breath after she pulled away from Yang, tapping her foot against the floor. "I knew those guys were suspicious, but I didn't know they had someone like that in their ranks."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Yang asked me, her voice sounded so broken that I couldn't help but lower my head. "Couldn't you have persuaded them or something?"

"Would they have believed me?" I asked calmly, giving her a sympathetic smile. "There's only so much one person could say without being labeled as a serial crazy coot."

"...You could have at least tried..."

"Oh believe me, she tried. Marched right up to Ozpin's office to talk with him right before we came here." Kairos told them, nodding her head when they looked at her with disbelief. "We got escorted out by a very enraged Glynda though, she looked extremely pissed when we showed up and started spouting what she considered, 'creative imagination'. After some colorful words, she threatened to remove our entire team from the institution should we decide to continue the farce."

"Ozpin didn't listen either, but he had that weird twinkle in his eyes."

"You noticed it too didn't you?" The faunus questioned and I nodded my head. She sighed and scratched her head with frustration. "Honestly, the headmaster is so mysterious. It's like he's hiding his true self for some reason, keeping it out of the public eye."

"But back to the situation at hand, I'm only one person, but the entire nation had been lured into their trap the moment she used her Semblance to trick them." I turned to address the other team, keeping my tone light. "I know that it wasn't an accident, Yang won that fight fair and square."

"So that means Yang can be proven innocent right?" Ruby questioned hopefully from where she sat next to Blake.

"If you ask me our enemies might have this entire tournament rigged. And it would be extremely difficult to prove innocence once something like what happened out there can't be wiped clean. The moment Yang broke Mercury's leg is still freshly imprinted in their minds."

"Leader!" Efram called up from where he was standing outside, his hands cupped around his mouth. Timber was right beside him with his Scroll in hand. I opened up the window and leaned half-way out. "We're up next, the bracket for the fights have been revealed. Let's go!"

"You two go on ahead, we'll be right there!" I called back and closed the window. Taking a deep breath I murmured, "I have such a bad feeling about this...things are about to go downhill from here."

"If that's the case, shouldn't we just protest the tournament? Like you know, put it on hold until everything settles down?" Kairos questioned as she stood up. "Isn't the safety of the audience – the entire student body from Beacon as well as fellow travelers – a high priority?"

"Can you imagine the carnage or weird expressions we'll get if we suddenly didn't show up?" I shook my head with a small frown. "We have no choice, but to follow through and show them that we still have spirit. I know how you feel and I agree with you, but we can't raise suspicion."

"But..."

"Get going, you still have a battle to win." We turned to see Ruby looking at us with a small smile on her face. Weiss had almost the same expression, showing us how supportive she was. "We'll cheer for you here by watching the match on our Scrolls."

"Heh, and here I thought it would be us cheering you guys up."

"Hey." Yang looked up, watching as Kairos walked up and extended a closed fist towards her. The faunus had an unreadable expression before she cracked a smile. "I'll fight my match not just for reputation of this school, but to also get them back for your injustice. I'll stand behind my friends no matter what and have their backs when they need me. So, watch me kick ass out there."

"...yeah." She returned the fist bump with a small half-hearted smile on her face. "Thanks."

"And I still owe you 50 lien so, after I win I'll make it back to you in a jiffy!" Yang chuckled at the little bet, shaking her head with wonder. "You best believe that."

"Then we'll get out of your hairs. Take it easy guys." With that, Kairos and I left their room by jumping out their window. As we trudged towards the arena, uneasiness settled within my core and I couldn't articulate the words to say. It was safe to say that the walk was kinda awkward.

"Reina...I know what you're thinking." I released a deep breath, thanking the gods when my teammate started up the conversation first. "I can feel your anxiety and fear all the way over here. Not a good emotion for me to be sensing before my fight."

"Kairos, I'm worried. Like really worried." I told her, gripping my scarf tightly between the fingers of my left hand. "I'm not sure if you felt it, but all of the negative emotions that came out after Yang's match stirred up the nearby Grimm. I have a feeling like we're in for some kind of overtake."

"Whether they come or not, let's not worry about them right now."

"How could you-"

"Listen, whatever happens out there or in the arena I want you to know that I'll be well aware of my surroundings." As we got inside the coliseum, she quickly stood before me and placed both hands on my shoulder. I could sense some sort of anticipation as well as borderline nervousness radiating from her. "A lot of things can happen in the blink of an eye, and I'm sure something may happen during my match. I don't know what it is, it's just a feeling I'm having."

"Then...when something bad happens I'll do my best to protect you, whether or not you want me to or not." I promised her, giving her a grin. "After all, it's my duty as leader." She huffed and tapped her forehead against mine.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Taking a step back she turned on her heels and walked off towards the waiting room. Waving a hand in farewell she added, "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

 _In the arena..._

"If you ask me...something just doesn't seem right, and I'm not just talking about those three stooges looking at us strangely. It's like they're sneering at us because we're fighting for Beacon." Sun whispered as Kairos approached him for her match. He was standing near the entrance and jerked his head to where the other three huntsmen were standing together on the opposite side of the stadium.

After the fight with Yang, some of the guests decided to put some distance from any of the fighters from Beacon. It was like Yang's match painted Beacon Academy in a terrible light. Shaking his head the monkey faunus asked, "But enough about them, is Yang alright? I know you guys went to go see her and all..."

"She's doing the best she can to handle the situation, and honestly I couldn't agree with you more." Kairos muttered in agreement, glancing out to the audience. Some of the students had a look of pure horror and disgust on their faces; it was like they weren't enjoying the matches anymore and not so surprisingly, some of the sections were empty. The attraction was slowly loosing its watchers. "Something fishy is definitely going on that I don't like, feels like the entire thing is rigged."

"I'm surprise Ironwood hasn't ordered more guards, considering what happened in the match if they assume the fighters to become aggressive. I'm surprised the citizens still believe their government will come and protect them."

"Kairos Klain versus Aahil Serval. Will both fighter please approach the field?"

"Well, I guess this is it." Kairos sighed, pumping and psyching herself up for her match. "No turning back now."

"One quick advice from me then. No matter what happens in the match or who you go up against, go out there and fight not only for yourself but also for the others." Sun said with confidence, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't let anything slip past you."

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear." She replied and put her earmuffs on, the tail disappearing and her ears covered by the object. _I know I should go all out, but I don't want to hear anything the audience has to say. I know I'll loose control so this time...I'll believe in my own strength._ Biting her lower lip she walked out and focused on what was in front of her, each step carrying a strong purpose. Once she came to a stop on the arena floor, she took a deep breath and glanced around.

 _The atmosphere has indeed changed, not as electrifying as before...I don't know how I feel about it. It's almost ominous..._ Kairos thought to herself before glancing at her opponent who stood opposite of her. He was donned in a dark, hooded shawl that covered his head and shoulders, reaching the middle of his back. On the right side he had gold shoulder guard which went down the length of his arm like plated armor. A blue jacket lined in gold and red threads covered his high-collared white dress shirt. Red tassels could be seen around his body, the thicker one holding together some body armor; for bottoms he opted for brown dress pants and boots for his feet.

His dark colored hair barely stuck out from under the hood and his golden eyes reminded her of Blake's. He had red lines drawn down his nose and two single lines under both eyes. For accessories she could vaguely see a golden hoop earring on his right ear and gloves on both hands. The thing that almost irritated her was the small but confident smirk on his face. _He's not from around here...Vacuo perhaps? I've never seen that kind of clothing before._

"Prepare for battle!" Port's voice rang out as the layout began to change. "Are you ready?"

"I must apologize for what happened to your...friend, if that is what she can be called from this point forward. But when a fighter attacks someone out of aggression, that is something I will not stand by lightly." The male known as Aahil spoke, keeping the same smug expression on his face with his left hand placed on his hip. "We must be grateful her and her team were disqualified. They are all, oh what's the word I'm looking for, disgraceful as huntresses and frankly, shamed the entire school's reputation. I feel sorry for those who attend Beacon Academy."

"Shut. Your. Face." The faunus all but glared at her opponent with anger, stabbing her weapon through the ground. The impact could be felt by the audience who sat close, but it soon disappeared as she twirled her sword in hand. Even with her muffs she could read her opponent's lips and she wasn't too thrilled by what she just interpreted. "Your fight is with me and it'll stay that way."

"Why are you so angry? You must learn to channel your anger, not everything can be solved by charging head first. That's such a reckless impulse." Aahil spoke playful, his golden eyes twinkling with amusement. "After all, that's what brought your friend to her ultimate downfall. Who knows if she'll be able to get back on her feet."

"How do you like this for channeling anger?" Getting into an attack stance, she let loose a burst of her Aura which began to form a circular scorch mark on the tiles. Her eyes were illuminated with the massive flame within her. "I'll use all my strength against you. Don't hold back on me!"

"Of course, don't worry about that." He replied, feeling excited for the match. "I always use my full strength in battle, nothing less. None has withstand my devastating sand attacks, so I can't wait to see if you can handle it."

"Give it your best shot!"

* * *

 _Outside the arena..._

"Mmmmmm so she's fighting in the match now is she? There's no mistaking that burst of Aura just now." A figure whispered as the Atlasian guard standing outside slumped to the ground dead, a sword impaled right through the chest. "Well now, I'm surprised she made it this far since I last saw her. Never in my wildest dreams did she surpass my expectations."

 _Briiiiing~ Briiiiing~_

"Hmmm? Messages from my mistress already? She's probably wondering if I made it here in once piece or something..." Pulling out a Scroll from her pocket, the figure swiped through and took in the words that scrolled on the screen. An eyebrow arched up with interest before the Scroll was shut off and the weapon was slowly removed from the dead guard. Flicking specks of blood from the blade the figure approached the entrance of the structure. "Now then, how do I want my entrance to be? With a large bang? Or with a stealthy approach?" From the shadows created by the cloak, a grin appeared, showing off pure white teeth and glowing pink eyes. "Even better...I'll shower her with her opponent's blood."


	48. Chapter 48: The Messenger

**A/N** : Chapter 48 of _REKT._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The Messenger**

 _On the field..._

If there's one thing Kairos noticed during her fight, it was that her opponent changed the entire field into that of sand. Lots and lots of sand. She had to watch where she stepped and how long she stood in one spot; Aahil loved to make sinkholes if his opponent stayed in the same place for more than 10 minutes, making the sand rise to around her waist line to hold her still.

 _Tch...he's literally keeping me on my toes!_ The faunus growled, dodging to the right as a huge wad of sand soared overhead. She could have blocked, but she would have to stay in one place to defend against an onslaught. It makes it easier for her opponent to hold her in one place. _If I want to wound him I have to hit him faster than he can!_

"How long will you continue to dance around?" Aahil questioned, tilting his head to the side in wonder. Hovering around him were small balls of sand, waiting for their creator's command. "I could practically stand here all day."

"Don't get too comfortable!" _There must be something I can do...just loading the gun form takes two minutes and if I stand and aim, he'll have me in his clutches..._

"If you aren't going to attack then I sure will!" Smacking his hands together, Aahil made a circular motion to will the sand to form a funnel. "How do you like having tiny grits of sands in your shoes? I heard it's annoying for some."

"What the-? I'm being sucked in?" Kairos glanced down, seeing her feet sink deeper and deeper. She attempted to get herself free, but the more she struggled the harder the sands gripped her. It's almost like getting stuck in quicksand. "Release me this instant!"

"As you wish. Sand Shooter!"

"Whoa!" The faunus felt unbalanced as the sands underneath suddenly hurled her straight up like a slingshot. Tears appeared near the corner of her eyes as the winds whistling past her face.

"And the sand eruption has sent Kairos flying straight up into the air! I don't know about you Berty, but what do you think the strategy is here?" Port questioned his green-haired companion.

"If I had to wager a guess, simply keeping the opponent from attacking and always on the tip of the toes is not a bad idea. Then when captured by the sands, sending them high into the air could immobilize the person and thus, giving the attacker an opportunity to hit hard!" Oobleck replied, nodding his head with a slight bob. "However, there's also the opportunity for the opponent to try something while in the air as well!"

"If you think I'll let you hit me like this then you're wrong!" Adjusting herself midair, Kairos held Lancelot high above her head. The flames licked along the blade, making it radiate a blood red color. Her eyes narrowed as she began to fall back towards Aahil. "With this one slash, I'll end it!"

"If that's what you want, then I shall answer! Sand Tiger Burial!" Placing the palm of both hands on the ground, the entire floor trembled as waves upon waves of sand rose up into the shape of a giant tiger's head. Its eyes soon focused on the faunus, the ears on top of the head folded back along the head.

"Flame Slicer!"

"You'll have to do better than that." Aahil commented as the sand tiger absorbed the attack, half of its face split down the middle. However, it was made out of sand so it molded back together. Opening its giant maw it reared up to swallow the faunus and snapped its jaw shut.

"Would you look at that? I've never seen a Semblance being utilized like this before!" Port spoke as the audience roared with approval, cheering at the top of their lungs. "Young huntsman Serval has given us a wonderful performance with this display of power!"

"How long will it take until you suffocate within your sand tomb?" Aahil questioned as he looked at his creation, most likely gazing into the tiger's glowing eyes. "You can try to climb your way out. You can even try to cut your way out, but the sand will always flow back in like a river. And even if you do manage to hold your breath, the pressure will surely crush you. There's no way out."

"Will she be okay?" Timber questioned as he looked at the sand tiger with wonder. "Compact sand is really nasty stuff, especially when the material is wet."

"Then lucky for us she doesn't have that kind of ability. I know I wouldn't have a great time if I were out there fighting against him." Efram agreed, nodding his head with his arms crossed over his chest. "But I bet Kairos has an idea in her mind at this very moment. She's not going to let some sand animal get the best of her."

"Then that's that isn't it?" Aahil questioned, tapping his foot and smiled. "I don't think you could possibly be alive in there. So concede defeat by my hands."

 _FWOOOOOOOSH!_

"What?! Where did all this heat come from?!" The huntsman scrambled out the way, watching as the sands were consumed by flames radiating from the body. _Wait...is she just–?_ Quickly turning his head, he watched the monitor with a careful eye. The Aura level of his opponent was decreasing bit by bit on the gauge, confirming his suspicions. _So the fire is due to her giving off her Aura...just how long will she let it burn?_

"Well would you look at that! The sand is turning into glass residue thanks to the intense heat from the fire!"

"And it doesn't help the audience as they are subjected to the rising temperature! Some of them are taking off their blazers!"

"I mean, I would too in order to be comfortable!" Giving out a feeble roar the tiger head disappeared into a shiny puddle, leaving Kairos to stand in the middle with her Aura lightly coating her body.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" The faunus gulped in the fresh air after being smothered by the sand. Her eyes stayed closed, preventing the sand from getting in and thus, she had to rely on her other senses to get out of the situation.

"Well, I'm impressed." Aahil spoke after finding his voice, listening to the audience as they either cheered or booed. "You are definitely making this match fun for me!"

 _What was that feeling I felt? Something on the edge of a dark malevolence..._ Kairos thought to herself, her breathing coming back under control. While everything was dark around her, something was grabbing for her attention and awakened something within her. _It just doesn't feel right...I can't be imagining things!_

"Unfortunately for us, it seems our Aura levels are almost at the same level and just one tick away from the 15% line. Therefore this last attack, will be our last."

 _The malicious feeling, it's here!_ "Get out of the arena!" She turned to face him, her eyes widening with nervousness and worry. "Go on! Run now! There's no time!"

"What are you blabbering about? Have you gone mad or something?" He asked her, arms raised in position to send an attack to her. "Don't take me for a fool! I never run from a fi–"

 _THUNK!_

"No..." The faunus could only gasp with horror as something pierced through his chest, a detachable blade with a weird emblem running along its surface. Every strand of hair on her body was standing up because she's seen the sword so many times to immediately recognized the owner. "No no no no!"

"W-W-What the...what just...happened..." Aahil whispered, feeling his body crumble to the ground and the weapon retracted back to its owner. There was a resounding gasp from the audience, unable to believe what they just witnessed. Luckily Emerald wasn't around to actually utilize her illusion ability, therefore there wasn't any foul play in the match.

Making her way over to him while being aware of her surroundings, Kairos knelt down and placed two fingers against his neck in hopes of feeling a pulse. When she felt nothing beating underneath her fingers, her arm fell limply to her side and she lowered her head in respect. She didn't stay knelt for long as the mysterious weapon came soaring through the air and she quickly grabbed her opponent and avoided the strike. Strapping Lancelot to her back, she hoisted Aahil over her shoulder, turned around and ran to where the field ended.

"Sun!" The faunus screamed as loudly as she could, the hairs on the back of her neck raised in alarm as gun blasts rained down above. The blond, standing near the opening, heeded her call and darted out from where he was watching the match. His eyes were narrowed with focus as his legs continued pumping, carrying him as fast as they possibly could to the half-way mark.

"Mr. Wukong has entered the field!" Port was almost spitting on the microphone, his body slightly out his seat. "What does he think he's doing?!"

"Normally it isn't against the rules, but then again there's mayhem out on the field!" Oobleck had jumped out of his, adjusting his glasses with a finger. The cup of coffee he had been drinking fell to the floor with a loud 'clang'.

"C'mon!" Sun slammed his palms on the edge of the field. "You can make it!"

"Catch him!" Adjusting her grip, she threw Aahil with all her might. She didn't have time to watch, quickly rolling to the side and watched as the tip of a sword impaled the ground where her head would've been. Looking up she noticed a figure standing on top of the beams and changed her weapon into its gun form. "So there you are."

"Are you seriously thinking of fighting that person?!" Sun yelled after he had successfully caught the huntsman. The body careened into him and both of them had tumbled backward in a tumble of arms and legs. "Forget about it! Let the others take care of this mess!"

"I can't do that...Not after what happened to my opponent." Taking aim she fired in response, watching the figure jump around and avoiding her bullets while retracting the weapon. _I want to know who this person is and I pray to whomever above...it's not who I think it is. However the emblem on the sword already verified the identity._ "Stay back and let me handle this!"

"Don't be stupid! C'mon!" The monkey faunus yelled at her, "You don't have to play hero all the time!"

"Watch out, buddy!"

"Here it comes!" Two pairs of hands fell on Sun's shoulders, pulling the faunus back as a couple of warning shots came too close for comfort. The blond looked to see the other two finalists standing by his side, concerned expressions on their faces.

"Leave this fight to me!" Kairos spoke, keeping her eyes on the new opponent. Sun opened his mouth in hopes of changing her mind but he relented, allowing the other two to carry their friend and followed them back. _This is my business after all..._

"Leader, can you see who she's fighting?!" Efram asked me out of curiosity as Kairos sent a flame burst up to the arena lights just by swinging Lancelot. The attack was blocked and the raining of dust-infused bullets were returned. I haven't spoken a word, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Her opponent's staying in the dark so I can't tell."

"...what's weird is that the opponent's Aura signature...is somehow similar to Kairos'." I spoke after awhile, watching as bursts of red and a light shade of pink clash together from my mind. _Is she a family member? Kairos didn't mention she had a sibling..._

"This again?!" The faunus on on the field growled as the offending weapon coiled around her right arm, restricting arm movement. Digging her heels in, it turned into a tug-of-war before the faunus pulled her arm back with all her strength. With a groan the beams swung as the figure came down, plummeting towards the ground at a fast rate.

"Who's that?!"

"Kyaaaa! The beam's falling down!"

"Get out of there!" The audience were screaming all sorts of instructions as parts of the arena lights fell to the ground first, shattering upon impact and throwing up clouds of dust.

"C'mere." Yanking the chain hard before it could go limp, Kairos changed her weapon's form back to a sword and took aim as her opponent came flying towards her. Sensing the impending danger, the figure changed mid-air, dodging the sword thrust and slammed the sole of her left foot into the faunus' stomach. The air rushed out her lungs as she stood firm, refusing to buckle as she absorbed the kick. "Why you..."

Slamming the right foot in the same spot, the cloaked figure somersaulted backwards and reclaimed her weapon. Changing it into its gun form, she began to charge up for an attack. Spitting out a clot of blood from her mouth, Kairos jumped to her feet and held Lancelot horizontally. With as much Aura as she could muster she coated the blade with fire and made a horizontal line, a vertical line and two diagonal lines in the air before her. Hopping two feet back she took careful aim, making sure the tip would hit the figure right in the middle.

"What's this?! Both combatants look ready to kill each other!"

"Red Burst!" Kairos lunged forward the moment her eyes saw the trigger being pulled. Lancelot pierced the center of the finger and the figure lit up into flames, zooming across the field to collide with the burst of condensed energy. The result ended up with a massive explosion that rocked the entire coliseum.

 _KA-BOOM!_

"Did I get my mark?" The faunus used the sleeve of her left arm to cover her nose, glaring into the smoke that still billowed up into the air. The floor underneath her was in shambles, no doubt someone would have to repair it at some point. _Shit...I just might have over done it with my Aura..._

"Well well well...it's been a long time since we last saw each other." A serene voice spoke and a silhouette appeared through the smoke, getting the huntress' attention immediately. "You made it this far haven't you? I guess I should give you a round of applause..." The smoke soon evaporated, leaving behind girl with dazzling rosy-pink eyes. Her platinum-blonde hair was styled in pigtails, two hanging in the front while two were in the back. She wore a blue shirt with an accompanied blue skirt and knee-high socks. Her choice of shoes were caked with what looked like blood from her past enemies, human or Grimm. "...for someone like you I'd imagine that you only made it to the entrance."

"You!" Kairos roared and lunged for the attacker, Lancelot gripped tightly in hand with the tip zooming straight towards its target. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"How are you, older sister?" The girl smiled, blocking the attack without much effort and smirked in response. The air swirled around them as both fighters tried to outshine the other in a contest of brute strength. Even if Aura levels were low, the display of physical strength was nothing to laugh at. "What a greeting this must be...and what a great time it is to be alive."

"Stop beating around the bush and answer my question, Ingrid!" Disengaging herself, Kairos somersaulted backwards and eyed her opponent ferociously. "I thought you were staying home!"

"Oh I was, but then I decided it was time to leave the nest. You know, spread my wings like a new fledgling. After all, the world has so much to give. And so much to lose."

"What is this?! An unidentified fighter has appeared on the field!" Port commented, banging his fist against the table. "What in the world are those soldiers doing?"

"This is definitely unacceptable!" Oobleck roared as well, covering his mic with spit. "What is this madness?! None of the other Vytal tournaments has had this much interruption!"

"Guards! Quickly seize her!" Ironwood ordered firmly, his subordinates heeding their superior's orders and rushed forward to apprehend the intruder. "We can't have another mishap in this tournament!"

"Really now...this is quite the farce huh?" Ingrid sighed as she noticed the soldiers surging towards her with their guns locked and loaded. Tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder she simply waved an arm to the side, letting out shock waves that blew most of the soldiers off their feet. "Now then, we won't be interrupted anymore and I can have you all to myself."

"If anything, you're the one who interrupted my match." Kairos replied tartly, her eyebrows twitching at the statement. _What does she mean by that? Am I just kind of object for her?  
_

"But I had to! That guy was getting all your attention and I couldn't accept that! I'll never accept that!" Ingrid drew her blade softly against her check, her tongue slowly dragging along the surface and her eyes carefully watched for reactions. "Watching you glare like that has gotten me all hot and bothered. Seriously, sis, you're the best~ However, you shouldn't have lowered your guard so soon!"

"What the-?" Kairos looked down to see her left leg ensnared by the serpentine weapon who popped up from underneath. The sharp edge of the blade was pressed up against her flesh. She glared at her opponent who just smiled back. "You think wrapping me up like this will put me down?"

"I know that, but unfortunately for you...I've taken more than just one step to stay ahead of you. I wanted you to be caught within my trap." A psychotic sneer spread across Ingrid's face as she tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. A normal weapon wouldn't have been able to reach so far, but her Semblance allowed such a stretch which was why she wasn't too worried. "You could say, I had the leg up in this fight the moment it started~"

"GAAAAAH!" Kairos yelled with pain as her left leg was severed in a blink of an eye; the appendage removed an inch above the kneecap and fell right into Ingrid's hand as she recalled her weapon.

* * *

 _In the room..._

"NO!" Yang's body jolt into an upright position as she stared at the screen intently. Since it wouldn't be effective for every member to stare at their own screens they decided to plug one Scroll into the blonde's gaming system and set it to the broadcasting line. To see their friend getting her leg chopped off was like watching a movie on the big screen, making it that more effective.

"That can't be happening..." Weiss covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes widened with horror. "Not again..."

"Her Aura didn't...it didn't protect her? How?" Ruby felt as though her eyes were glued to the screen. She felt a bit queasy seeing the blood splatter on the floor, but the action was mesmerizing and kept her on the action. "I thought we had that protection...does that mean we're vulnerable?"

"Remember, Kairos didn't have enough Aura left so it couldn't protect her fully. I highly doubt her opponent had an ability to cancel out Auras, but who knows." Blake stated with wonder, her arms folded over her knees. "There's a lot of huntsman and huntresses with abilities that we aren't aware of; the world of Remnant is quite vast."

"If only I wasn't stuck here..." Yang's fists trembled with frustration, and her eyes were flickering between lilac and red. She felt as though she had disappointed another friend and it hurt her deeply. "Shit...why does this have to happen..."

"I wish I knew the answer Yang, but I think it would be best if the three of us get out of your hair for awhile." Weiss spoke as she stood up, Ruby and Blake following her lead. When the blonde looked at her almost mournfully, she added, "If you need us, we're one Scroll call away. I promise we'll come running if we can."

"But, the match-"

"We'll still watch it, don't worry about that." Ruby assured her, giving her sister a hug. "For now, get some rest and we'll do the same." Making sure Yang didn't hurt herself, she closed the door behind her and sighed. Weiss and Blake were standing in the hallway with solemn expressions on their faces. "That...wasn't what I would have expected to happen."

"No one did. It probably took all of us by surprise." said Blake.

"Where do these mysterious people come from? More importantly, how come the soldiers aren't doing their jobs properly?" Weiss huffed with annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ironwood surely isn't doing his job properly!"

"I wish we could do something..." Ruby stared at the ground with a frown. "Anything..."

"Sun tried and he couldn't, even if he wanted to." Blake reminded her gently, placing a hand on her leader's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to do something in his power to help. However, something tells me that Kairos wanted to fight that girl on her own."

"All this is stressing me out. Don't get me wrong, I'm just as worried as you two are but I need a drink." Weiss felt Blake looking at her and asked, "Coffee?"

"Tea." The faunus replied with a small smile.

"Then I'm going to go and clear my head." Ruby announced and the three of them left the dormitory.

* * *

 _Back in the arena..._

"Don't you feel lighter on your feet now?" Ingrid teased as she held onto her prize with one hand, glancing at it approvingly. She was highly oblivious to the amount of booing coming from the audience. "I think one leg suits you just fine."

"Huff...huff...screw you..." Kairos growled as she stabbed Lancelot into the ground and hunched over, sweat dripping down her face. Her vision was starting to waver, little black spots appearing across and she felt nauseous.

"Hmmm, you don't look so good~ You should lay down if you know what's good for ya."

"Heh...I'd be a fool...if I were to lay down..." The faunus answered, looking up to stare at her opponent right in the eyes. "And...I wouldn't dream...of lying down in front...of those who believe in me..."

"Mmmmm, so you're still a fool in the end~" Ingrid then noticed the headphones and she tilted her head to the side with wonder. "Huh, you still held on to that silly thing back when we were kids."

"You were...the one who...gave it to me...after all." The faunus replied, knowing what was being talked about. "It's a great gift...signifying the bond we shared..."

"Indeed I did..." Her lips formed a thin line and her hand shot out, forcing Kairos to jerk her head to the right. However, the bottom of the sword nicked the band enough for it to snap. The faunus watched as the object fell to the ground, broken. Ingrid smiled at what she had done and said, "Then how's that for our 'bond'? I severed it for good~"

"W-Why..." Kairos whispered as her faunus traits made themselves known. She was so focused on the destroyed headphones that she missed how Ingrid's expression darkened. "Why did you do that?"

"I'd tell you, but..." Changing her weapon to its gun form, Ingrid took aim and said, "You're gonna have to defeat me in battle and seeing how pitiful you are now, you'll never get the answer from me. I was hoping you'd be much of a challenge, but I can't help feeling disappointed. I think it'd be much better...if you just disappear without knowing the reason!"

 _Bang!_

 _Strange...why didn't I feel any pain? Didn't she shoot me?_ Kairos finally glanced up as I stood before her, my arm extended with a huge shield in front that protected both of us. She sighed with absolute relief, counting her blessings under her breath.

"Took you long enough to show yourself, was wondering if you'd come out of hiding~" Ingrid smiled as she lowered her weapon and changed it back to its normal form. "I should say, 'Nice to see you', but I bet you don't feel the same way."

"You bet I don't feel the same way, after baring witness to what you have done." I asked angrily, lowering my arm to face her. I jumped out of my seat so quickly everything was a blur, but one thing that resonated soundly was the fact that I needed to protect my teammate. My partner. "Now you tell me what you think you're doing here."

"You seem to fit my mistress' description of you, how exciting~" Ingrid mockingly did a half bow, a smirk on her face that conveyed anything but warm and friendliness. "Reina Raylan, the prized survivor of your once beloved village...or should I call you, 'Exalt Princess'? It's a shame really, what happened to your family; under dire circumstances I'm surprised that you survived, not everyone could've escaped a Grimm invasion. But what can I say, you win some and you lose some am I right?"

"You seem to know much about me and my history, surface wise. Does private information mean nothing to you?" I replied stiffly, doing my best to hold in my anger.

"It happens whenever you serve the mistress, family matters become trivial and her tongue does slip once in awhile depending on her mood." Ingrid huffed playfully, twirling her weapon around just to keep herself occupied and amused. "You should hear the things she say...about her sister, about your father...and especially you in particular~ Oh, she wouldn't stop talking my ears off about you! Her _beloved_ niece this and her _beloved_ niece that!" She spat the word like it was some new form of poison. "Makes me sick!"

"I could care less about what she says about me. Where is she now and what has she been up to?!" My fingers curled into fists, the nails almost puncturing the skin. For so long my father and I have kept our location a secret, but here is my chance to figure out where she is. "And don't think about lying to me."

"Wowie~ Well aren't you scary when you get pissed off. Ever heard the saying, 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"

"Quit stalling!"

"Tsk tsk~ You'll never get me to answer if you continue to act like that." She grinned, placing a hand on her hip and leaned against her weapon. Just for extra measure she added in a sickening sweet voice, "Really now, didn't your mother teach you any manners? Oh where oh where did she go wrong?"

"You didn't just-"

"Well now, I guess this suffice as a warm welcome; my mistress would be pleased. Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me, so until next time, sister of mine. You won't have anyone come to save you~" Pulling her weapon out from the ground and tapping it against her shoulder, the girl disappeared into thin air without letting me finish my sentence. Even when I tried to snag an Aura line, she left no trace behind which took tremendous skill. Huffing with annoyance, I turned around only to have Kairos collapse against me, no doubt over exerting her body by staying conscious during our conversation. Sparing one glance at the leg injury, I made my way to where the medics were anxiously waiting with my teammate held protectively in my arms.


	49. Chapter 49: Destiny

**A/N** : Chapter 49 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Destiny**

 _Back in the dormitory..._

There was an intermission since the arena had to be repaired so students loitered about, either talking to one another or grabbing some quick dinner. The sky was almost bleeding into dusk, so the professors could only hope that the arena would be repaired before the day ended; it was only a matter of time, but they assured the public that a notification would be sent out via Scroll. Pyrrha was nervous as she sat on her bed, hands in her lap. She witnessed both Yang's and Kairos' matches and the outcome of both matches just elevated her level of stress. Even Nora attempted to cheer her up the only way she knew how, by being herself.

"No more moping around!" She sounded like a drill sergeant, baring her teeth in a smile as Pyrrha slightly flinched. Hopping back a few feet the orange-haired huntress began to run through a bunch of push-ups, curl-ups and lunges. "We have to get your butt ready for the biggest fight of your life! It could be today! It could be tomorrow! One thing's for certain...you gotta be in tip top shape!"

"Um..."

"Despite her comedic routine, Nora's right." Ren walked through the door wearing the apron Nora gave him proudly over his normal attire. The words 'Please do nothing to the cook' almost forced a chuckle out through Pyrrha's mouth, but she quickly smothered it with a hand. "You can't let your concern for our friends hold you back. They did fight their matches to the end despite the outrageous outcome. You need to focus. You'll be representing Beacon Academy as well."

"Of course, I understand." The red-haired spartan replied.

"So here I am, here to present to you this blend of herbs of vegetables." He held out an almost full glass of green liquid. She didn't want to voice it but she swore there were a couple of bubbles rising from the inside. "It's filled with nutrients vital to your body's well being. You'll thank me later."

"Oh... that's-"

"No no, it's the least I could do." Ren smiled, obviously proud of himself for what he had created. "No need for thanks."

"Thank you?!" Nora spoke up, stink-eying the drink like it was some vile cretin. "Ugh, it looks like slime from a lake-bed! Look! What are those little particles still floating around in there?! It's unsanitary!"

"Algae contains numerous spectacular properties, I recommend it." Ren explained before holding the glass out towards her. "Here, see for yourself."

"Hurk!" After taking a decent size sip, Nora's face color changed to green and she darted to the nearby trash bin to retch the contents. Pyrrha, although she was sympathetic to her teammate's plight, couldn't help but smile at their silliness. Regaining her senses, Nora looked at Ren in an appalled manner. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me? You're the one that wasted perfectly good juice." Ren said, offended by such a claim. He himself took a sip from the very same glass, unperturbed by the taste. "Do you know how long it took me to make such a thing?"

"We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not poison her!"

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's obviously something wrong!" Nora shot back, getting to her feet and glared at Ren playfully. Even though they tend to have their squabbles she knows deep down that the male was only doing what he felt was best based on his judgment. "You know I'm right this time! So there!"

"Hey guys, how about we all get some fresh air?" Jaune butted in, patting them both on the back. He had been standing near the door when the squabbling occurred and he could tell that Pyrrha was feeling uncomfortable about something. Catching her almost relief expression, he smiled in return.

"Hey there fire cracker." Meanwhile, Qrow dropped in to visit Yang with Zwei right on his heels. She was currently sitting on Blake's bed, gazing out the window to see Team JNPR strolling out to enjoy the town a bit. Ruby, Weiss and Blake hadn't returned but all three of them made sure to have their Scrolls on them at all times.

"Hey Qrow..." was the reply as Yang avoided his gaze. She barely acknowledged Zwei as the corgi laid by her feet, his nose bumping her leg.

"So...why'd you do it?"

"You know why." Yang replied, turning her head from the window to glare at him. It wasn't hard to know when the news was all over the incident like a moth to a flame. Even word on the street spread like wild fire as students gossip from one to the other.

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying, or you're crazy."

"I'm NOT lying." Yang all but asserted with confidence, narrowing her eyes for good measure.

"Hm, crazy. Got it." Qrow nodded his head and peeled himself off the wall, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Not the finest things I've dealt with but...I'll take what I can get."

"Who knows? Maybe I am."

"And here I thought your dark haired friend was the emo one." Qrow jostled her out of playfulness, pacing around the room to keep himself occupied. "Oh the new things you learn every single day."

"I saw my mom...physically and not mentally like I had in a dream." Yang folded her arms over her lap as the dark-haired huntsman paced the room. At the mere mention of Raven, Qrow paused and glanced at his niece in surprise. "I-I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit to the head."

"And your partner continued that fight didn't she? The one who got her leg taken in the match I mean, poor kid."

"Yeah...when I came to, the person who attacked us had fled...and my mom was there. She saved us both. My sight was a bit blurred but I know that I saw...her. Her sword was just like the one in you and dad's old picture. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Tch, you're not crazy, Yang." Qrow sighed, taking in the information as calmly as he could. Anything related to his sister was a touchy subject, especially for the brawler. "That was your mom, all right. Let me wager a guess. She didn't say a word, did she?"

"No...Kairos can also confirm that, seeing as she was probably more awake with my mom than I was." Yang then looked at him with wonder, "Wait, how did you know she was there?"

"Well, I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch. In her own weird ways and whenever it suits her." Qrow laughed, running a hand through his dark locks. "I always gotta play by her rules sometimes if I want something out of her."

"You talked to her? That was real?! When?"

"Yeah, she found me. Surprise wasn't it? Sure surprised me to say the least. Turns out she had a tip for my most recent assignment, and wanted me to give you a message."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Yang looked extremely hurt.

"I was trying to wait for the right time. And this sure ain't it, but knowing me, trouble happens whenever I'm around." was the reply as Qrow gazed outside the window. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Yang, "You deserve to know, I guess. She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once. But you shouldn't expect that kindness again."

"Oh..."

"She also wanted to give your friend a message too, but I guess that'll have to wait. Losing a limb is quite...traumatizing to someone as young as her. I'll pay her a visit when I'm able to."

"...sure looked like it was. I couldn't imagine the pain she went through...and I still have to repay her for saving me as well."

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to do that, but back to our situation. Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world, definitely not by the standards of any social norms or things we get out of textbooks. And it's certainly one that I don't particularly agree with." Qrow shook his head, offering her a somewhat sympathetic smile. "Heed my warning Yang when I say this. Your mother is dangerous...but you're a tough egg, kiddo. You shouldn't let this silly tournament get you down for too long."

"You...you really think so?"

"I do. You had a slip-up and sometimes bad things happen when you don't want them to. I say it's time you move on and put it behind you."

"Move on to what exactly?" Yang questioned as her uncle took a seat on Weiss' bed. "What's there to do?"

"Well, Raven let some info slip before she took off like she always does. If you ever wanna track her down, I think I might be able to help."

* * *

 _At the infirmary..._

"What's her status, doctor?" I asked, moving to greet the person who handled my teammate's recovery. After handing Kairos off to the medic, I followed closely behind before getting shut out. I had been forced to wait outside in the waiting area, my hands clasped together and nibbled on my lower lip. Efram and Timber had been by my side, drilling imaginary holes into the floor with their eyes until they decided to get some fresh air; the stuffiness and my anxiety wasn't helping them one bit. "Is she okay now?"

"Currently, Ms. Klein's life is in stable condition...and she regained consciousness although she's still a bit weak." The doctor spoke, flipping through the papers attached to the clipboard. "Unfortunately I'm unsure how to comprehend the...appendage that's currently created out of her Aura."

"What do you mean? What does her Aura have to do with anything?" I questioned, not following what he was saying.

"Follow me, your question shall be answered soon." He gestured and led me through a set of bolted corridors. The hallways felt like they stretched for miles but I noticed some kind of residue lingering within the rooms we pass by. When we got to the end, my skin prickled as a sudden heatwave came barreling out. After a few minutes it calmed down but I glanced over to see the doctor was adjusting what seemed to be a huge mitt over a hand.

"What's that for?"

"Well, after what happened to the other rooms I learned to not just reach out to grab the handle. Turns out she's not as weak as we first perceived." He knocked on the door, counted to ten before opening it up. There was semi-scorched marks on the floor and some of the marks even crawled up the wall like a tree's root. In the middle of the room Kairos stood erect and tall, her eyes staring at nothingness and fire flickered off her body. Her faunus ears were on alert and her tail twitched back and forth. That's when I noticed a huge solid clump of Aura forming in my mind where her left leg would be, it honestly looked as though she didn't lose the leg at all. "It seems like you're full of spirit."

"Doctor!" She whirled around and noticed that he was not alone. I could literally see the Aura threads going all over the place from within my mind. "R-Reina!" Immediately the flames extinguished themselves, she stumbled and fell to the ground. "Owww, that hurt!"

"Are you alright?!" I hurried to her side, helping her up. "You didn't hurt yourself too badly, did you?"

"Couldn't be better, although I should've been more careful." She replied as she held onto me. Pulling me in close she added with a shaky breath, "When I regained consciousness I panicked, thinking I was in some sort of enemy hideout. However, I had this reoccurring nightmare while I was in recovery...and within it I kept having more than just my leg removed."

 _Oh Kairos..._ I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly as she nuzzled her face against the crook of my neck and shoulder. Her body was trembling within my hold and nasty thoughts began to bubble within the depths of my mind. _If only I had been faster...if only._

"Ingrid was there...she was there." She gripped my clothes tightly, tears appearing near the corner of her eyes. "She told me she'd take her time in the dismemberment, and she said you and the boys were next. She started on the right and ended on the left, slicing away to the point where I was barely conscious. But every time she stripped away a limb, it always grew back so it was a never ending cycle."

"I'm so sorry..."

"The only way I could get out...was forcing myself to wake up. To tell myself that it was all just a nightmare fueled by the fear nested within my subconsciousness. When I came through I found myself in a bed, surrounded by white-washed walls. At first the single thought I had was 'Was everyone else safe?' Knowing that Ingrid was out there has done nothing to quell this feeling of uneasiness."

"Forgive me for cutting this, but I believe the patient needs some more rest." The doctor spoke, alerting us to his still lingering presence. "While the level of Aura is still high, it does put physical strain on the host. Additional emotional strain is just as bad."

"Do you know what caused her to create something like that?" I turned to the doctor, keeping my arms around her waist to keep her calm. If I tried to let go she just held on tighter, afraid that the moment I left her side I would be attacked.

"If someone wants to do something with an ambitious desire...sometimes feelings transcends all logic." He explained, tucking the clipboard underneath his arm, gazing into the room with wonder. "Your partner's desire to stand and make use of herself burned her Aura to the point that it overflowed. Her leg is just the excessive amount oozing out. But don't worry, my guess is it'll continue to burn until she loses her life."

"Would it be better if we gave her a prosthetic limb instead of having her rely on her Aura" I questioned as I helped my teammate sit down on the bed. Taking what looked like a pen from his coat pocket, the doctor walked over and stuck just the tip into the red colored substance that outlined the taken limb. Immediately the tip glowed red and liquid metal dripped to the ground with a wet plop.

"As you can see, your partner doesn't like the idea and we even pitched it to her when she came around. And it was the only reason why a couple of rooms were eviscerated before we decided to transport her here." He quickly wiped up the mess and tossed the ruin pen in the trash. "We respect her wishes and decided to leave it at that. Should she decide to change her mind in the future, we'll be here for her."

"I see...thank you doctor for telling me." I thanked him and escorted him to the door. "May I stay here for a couple more minutes?"

"Take as long as you need, but I assume you have other things you wish to...deal with. Have a nice day, ladies." with that he left, the sound of his heels hitting the tiles soon disappeared down the hall. Taking a deep breath I turned on my heels and walked back to the bed, taking a seat on the sheets and reached out to place my hand over Kairos'. Her fingers laced through mine and squeezed gently, almost in appreciation for my presence.

"How's everything outside?" She asked me after a moment of comfortable silence, smiling a bit as I started drawing arbitrary circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "Depending on how long I've been out, I can only assume that Pyrrha's match has either started or hasn't yet."

"They're still restoring the damaged arena, so technically there's an interlude. The ground fairs are going on to keep the students occupied, but after all that then Pyrrha will have her match. I'm kinda grateful for the interlude, gives off some kind of breathing room."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you but..." Retracting her hand, she curled her fingers over the sheets with frustration. The damage she received from her fight had wedged a deep cut within her, something that isn't likely to heal anytime soon. "These mishaps...these unfortunate events that are happening within the tournament...they aren't mere coincidences. It's only a matter of time until the enemy makes their move."

"You think so too huh?" I replied, folding my hands over my lap. The thought was definitely an obnoxious itch within my mind, not to mention having a literal itch on my right shoulder. "Then what can we do...what is it that we can do? How do we stay steps ahead?"

"...I wish I could tell you...But, if only I was stronger..." The faunus sounded broken, reliving through her match and growing more unsure of herself. "If only I reacted fast enough...if only I was more aware of my surroundings, then I wouldn't have had to lose a part of myself."

"Don't berate yourself over something you had no control over. No one could have known that was going to happen...but there's one thing I know I'm grateful for." I leaned forward so our foreheads touched, a small smile on my face. "You're here and alive."

* * *

 _Outside the cafeteria..._

Pyrrha leaned against the cool brick as she sat down, her eyes cast downwards at the cobble stones with an almost permanent frown on her face. Images of Amber in her unconscious state kept flashing in her mind. There was a rustling noise and she barely glanced at the maple leaf that fluttered to her feet. The vibrant autumn colors did nothing to cheer her mood; in fact it did the exact opposite and she just sighed with sadness.

"Hey." She looked up to see Jaune standing before her, a cotton candy in his hand. He extended it out for her to take like an offering, a sheepish smile on his face. "It's no green goop I can assure you, but I think it still might do some good."

"Um...right." She replied and took the food without enthusiasm. "Thank you, Jaune." Her frown didn't lessen up and his smile definitely started to fall. Turning his head he noticed Nora and Ren coming around the corner; the ginger-haired huntress had a skip in her step while the black-haired huntsman was slurping on his drink while carrying a large tub of popcorn.

"Um...come on, Ren! Let's go back to the fairgrounds!" Nora spoke once she caught the stressed look Jaune was giving her, catching her partner by the arm.

"Mmm?! A-Ah wait..!" Ren couldn't help but be dragged back by the overly rambunctious girl since his hands were quite full. "Nora! What's the rush?"

"I'll win you another stuffed animal! Your choice this time!"

"Okay, fine. But at least help me finish off the food first!" Soon their voices faded away and Jaune took a seat next to the spartan, keeping his eyes on her for a minute. Taking a breath he began speaking, keeping his tone light because he didn't want to frighten her.

"You know, you were the first person to ever believe in me. Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sure...they didn't mean-" Pyrrha let out a gasp, dropping the cotton candy when she felt a warm seeping up her right arm. Glancing down she noticed that Jaune had placed his hand over hers, fingers almost laced together but for now they were just touching. Eyes widening in surprise she looked at him in wonder, too shocked to find words.

"I guess I'm just trying to say that...you've always been there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something weighing on your mind, ever since you came back from Ozpin's office, so...I dunno...how can I help you?" He looked at her, her mouth was still hanging from surprise. "How can I help alleviate some of the burden?"

"You've already done it." Pyrrha genuinely smiled for once, leaning her head against his shoulders and grateful for his company. Jaune smiled when he saw her smile and the two of them enjoyed the silence together. Another leaf fluttered down, lying over the first one to mimic them. After awhile, Pyrrha's brows furrowed and the frown began to set in. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He asked, watching her with concern as she lifted her head. He also noticed that she also removed her hand from his. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do." She answered him, wrapping her arms around herself as if for self-reassurance. "I really don't..."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked him after glancing at the sky.

"Um...I dunno." He said after mulling over the question. He's never been asked something like that before, so he was caught off guard. "I guess that depends on how you view it. How would you answer that question?"

"When I think of destiny...I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather...some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life." Pyrrha paused, watching as a little gust of wind picked up, taking the leaves with it.

"Okay, uh...yeah. I can see that, sure."

"Well...what would you do if something came along that you never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny? Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" There was so much passion and grief in Pyrrha's voice that Jaune couldn't help but stare at her. He knew she was troubled but he had no idea just how deep that trouble was.

"Pyrrha, please...you're not making any sense." Reaching out to comfort her, she instead stood up, turning her back to him.

"None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to turn out to be!"

"I'm sorry! For whatever it is that's upsetting you!" Jaune rose too, apologizing as if she was unhappy because he wasn't giving her the right answer. Maybe that was the case, he just didn't know any better. "Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's going on."

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a huntress. To protect the world from Grimm." Pyrrha said slowly, still keeping her back to him. She took a deep breath, sighed, and continued, "And it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But...I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can." Jaune said firmly, watching as she turned to face him with the same sad expression on her face. He had never felt so confident, but he had to be for her. The only who believed him and helped him unlock his Aura. The very same one who helped improve his fighting skills one-on-one. "The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world, you can't let anything stand in your way." Unfortunately his answer only made the huntress cry and he did a double take, asking her if she was okay.

"Stop..." She spoke when he attempted to approach her, her hands covering her face. "Don't come any closer..."

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaune, not heeding her warning, reached out an arm. The moment he touched her, Pyrrha used her Semblance and sent him crashing into the wall with a loud smack. He tried to wiggle out but she had a pretty strong grip on his armor.

"Jaune!" Mortified by what she had done, she let him go, watching as he fell to the ground. "I'm..."

"P-P-Pyrrha..." He groaned, rising to his hands and knees and looking at her with an almost hurtful expression.

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called after her as she tearfully ran off, not looking over her shoulder. "Pyrrha wait!" When she was out of sight, he just hung his head in confusion. "What did I say? What did I do wrong?"

* * *

 _At the landing dock..._

Ruby, tempting to clear her mind by taking a stroll, ended up seeing students and other past competitors loitering about having conversations to themselves. But what really caught her attention were the sound of a camera going off. Looking over she noticed Velvet taking pictures of Sun who walked in the opposite direction, his weapon in hand. Thinking that the bunny faunus would be a bit kinder to strike up a conversation with, she approached with caution.

"Ruby, how you doing?" Velvet asked when she sensed someone standing behind her, holding onto her camera with both hands. "Surprised to see you about and around."

"Hi Velvet!" The young leader chirped in response, glad to see a friendly face for once. "What are you up to? I see you have your camera out and all."

"Oh, you know- just working on my photography. It's such a nice hobby and profession to have!" Velvet replied, before holding it out for her. "Do you wanna see?"

"That's...better." Ruby commented as the recent photo of Sun popped up, however it was mainly focused on the weapon rather than the owner.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asked with concern, knowing that the topic can be very tender subject. "It must've been quite awful."

"Yeah, she's fine...thanks for asking about her."

"I also heard about the recent one too, can't say I was thrilled about it. The gore of it all was so realistic." Velvet shook her head, making a clicking noise with her tongue as she put the camera away. "Not only that, I've heard some nasty things people are saying about Yang. Makes me sick and I can't help it when I eavesdrop. She is really a nice person once you get to know her, people are just so quick to judge."

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so. About Yang I mean." Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, making a mental note to herself to message Yang about Velvet's kind words. "For Kairos...well, it's hard to say. They never did retrieve the limb after the culprit fled, and she...did kind of destroyed the arena in her fight. Some students didn't leave unscathed..."

"Mmmm, she's probably still recovering, though I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't the same person as before. There's been some talk about lack of security, however the comments weren't that vicious. You know, most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. Experience fighters can get scared, start seeing things, even lose a limb if they aren't careful." Velvet sighed before adding, "If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

"We're trying to do our best and support those who had been attacked the best we can." Ruby agreed before tilting her head to the side. "Wait...Coco?"

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during her match up with Mercury and Emerald, but he never made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently." Velvet explained.

"It couldn't be that...Ironwood said the same thing after he diagnosed Yang...so it adds up..." Ruby mumbled out loud, her eyes narrowed with concentration. Seeing the questioning look on Velvet's face she said, "Please to say this to anyone else but, Reina...said Emerald's behind all the illusion tricks, but she wasn't there to see Coco's fight."

"Reina saw what happened? No jokes? No lies?"

"She wouldn't lie about such things; she even traced the Aura back to the creator."

"Huh...that's quite a feat to do. Aura is normally suppressed unless the fighter wants its presence to be known during a fight...but to see a non-fighting participant using it in action when no one else can, I'm honestly speechless. That is a handy ability to have." Velvet drummed her fingers against her chin in thought. "And she hasn't said a thing to the higher ups or professors?"

"She tried but it was a no go. Glynda tossed her out when she walked into Ozpin's office to make a statement."

"Quite unfortunate, but it's hard to fight a fight against millions when you're only one person." Taking notice that Ruby was looking elsewhere, Velvet whipped out her camera and took a quick picture. The blinding flash shocked the huntress into rigidness, her shoulders stiff and her eyes round. The faunus laughed apologetically, putting the object away. "You looked adorable that I couldn't help but snag a picture."

"O-Oh, well as long as it turned out great I don't mind."

"It looks like they fixed the arena so, the next match should be something." Velvet said after she received a notice on her Scroll. In fact, all students received a notification and made their way back to grab seats. Clapping Ruby on the shoulder, the faunus bid her farewell and walked off with her arms behind her back.


	50. Chapter 50: Beginning of the End

**A/N** : Chapter 50 of _REKT._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Beginning of the End**

 _Inside the arena..._

"How is Kairos doing? Is she okay?" Ruby asked when she found Timber and Efram already sitting in their seats. The almost unoccupied seats served as a grim reminder that her team had been disqualified. So other than Yang being on house arrest, the other two were probably elsewhere having some private time to themselves.

"Yeah she's alright, just resting up a little while longer. But Reina says that she'll make a swift recovery, she's with our faunus as we speak." Efram replied in response. "Actually our leader's been spending quality time over there and not...here analyzing the fighters."

"That's why she has us! In the meantime, I'm anxious to see who Pyrrha's opponent going to be." Timber added with excitement in his voice. "I heard Sun is going to fight against one of those other two guys, you know, the guys who were friends with Kairos' opponent. There's not many contenders left, so it's not too hard to guess from the draw pool."

"Well whoever it may be, I'm sure Pyrrha will give us one spectacular show."

"Huh? Is that Emerald?" Ruby squinted, noticing the green-haired huntress sitting poised on the other side. She didn't want to look for too long, least she wants to draw suspicion. "What is she doing over there?"

"What?" Timber's voice was muffled by some popcorn. "Emerald? She's here?"

"Isn't she supposed to be with Mercury?" Efram added, following Ruby's line of sight and noticed the red-eyed huntress. His brows furrowed with suspicion and wonder. "Why is she sitting by herself?"

"I don't know why, but I'm gonna take a look around. Something is sure bound to happen." Raising from her seat and acting as natural as she could, disappeared out of sight and down the large underground tunnel. Illuminated with only light fixtures in the wall, she pulled out her Scroll and quickly sent a message off.

 **Me: There's something wrong, I just saw Emerald sitting in the stand.**

 **Reina Raylan: What? She's a member of the audience? Are you sure she isn't playing any tricks or using her Semblance?**

 **Me: I don't think she's using an illusion, even Timber and Efram can confirm that she's definitely here.**

 **Reina Raylan: That's really suspicious.**

 **Me: I don't know what's going on, but something can't be good! I'm gonna go and check it out!**

 **Reina Raylan: Okay, I'm on my way to the arena. I'll take a look around as well. After all, two sets of eyes are better than one.**

 **Me: Alright, be careful!**

"Well look who decided to show up. Little Red Riding Hood...Fancy meeting you here." A voice spoke up, prompting the huntress to come to a stop. On the far right, the 'Exit' sign flickering a neon red hue, a shadow began to move by peeling itself off the wall. "Of course...I may have been waiting for you to show up."

"M-Mercury? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked with confusion, watching as the silver-haired huntsman saunter out into the open with the trademark smirk on his face. She knew she recognized the voice somewhere, but seeing the physical appearance only solidified her suspicion. "I thought you were going back home to Atlas..." Her eyes moved down and she noticed that he wasn't limping at all; in fact, it was as if he were never broken to begin with. "...to rest your injured leg."

"Now who told you that story?" He asked, feigning innocence. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"It looks like our first contender is...Penny Polendina from Atlas!" The muffled announcement from Port caught her attention and her eyes widened in realization. "And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

"Well well, so it's gonna be that kind of match." The silver-haired male gloated, pleased that the plan was going as smoothly as possible.

"Don't tell me...No that's not right..." Ruby shook her head, refusing to believe what was about to happen. "It can't be..."

"Oooooo, polarity versus metal. Not a nice pairing if I do say so myself, things can go bad real quick." Mercury tutted with mock worry, shaking his head for added show. "I often wonder what would happen if those two were...to say, matched together. Seems like today is our lucky day."

 _Oh crap, I didn't bring Crescent Rose with me!_ Ruby noted when she, out of habit, reached for her weapon that would normally sit in its holster. Without her weapon, she figured she'll have to rely on her speed to get past his defenses. _Then I'll just have to out speed him and stop the match from happening!_

"It seems like you have some kind of trick up your sleeves. Very well then..." The silver-haired male got into an attack stance, both arms raised and fingers curled into fists. "Come and entertain me."

* * *

 _At the infirmary..._

"You look concerned, I should know that brow furrow expression from just about anywhere." Kairos spoke as I put my Scroll away. She had been propped up a bit with a fluffy pillow wedged underneath her back for support. We had been going through some exercises I thought would help her with Aura control. With one arm currently around my waist and my head resting against her shoulder, we were taking a break and enjoying each others company when the vibration of my Scroll interrupted the tranquility and peace. "What happened?"

"It's Ruby and she says she saw Emerald sitting in the audience. The words are glaringly pressed within my mind when I read them." I replied, running a hand through my locks and released a low sigh. "And the green-haired huntress isn't using her Semblance. I can only assume that she's waiting for the perfect chance to do the same thing she did for Yang's match. Therefore she's just blending in as another onlooker, no one's gonna suspect her."

"That green-haired snake has risen her ugly head again? Why I outta-"

"No, you stay here for a while longer." I gently pushed her back before hopping off the bed. She opened her mouth to protest some more but I shook my head. "Listen, I know just how badly you want to blow Emerald to smithereens however, we need some answers. And we can't get answers from...well, a pile of dust."

"You never know unless you try."

"What? You're telling me you got experience holding conversations with a pile of dust?" I jostled back, crossing my arms over my chest and cocked my hips to the side. "Teach me sometime why won't you."

"Don't you have someplace to be instead of antagonizing me?" She shot back with a smirk on her face, leaning back into a more comfortable position. Releasing a sigh of relief, she added, "As much as I would love to have you stay here and keep me company, I'm sure Ruby needs your assistance. Don't make her wait too long."

"Sure you're not the one who needs any assistance?" I teased her gently.

"Once I'm back to full strength I'm gonna kick your ass. Then we'll see who needs assistance." Kairos snorted, jutting her lower lip out to pout. Leaning over I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, watching the corners of her mouth slowly curl upward into a smile.

"There's a smile. Here, I have your Scroll set to the broadcast channel so you can watch along." I set the device on the table and smiled, "I'll take my leave, don't antagonize the medics while I'm gone."

"I will hold no promises! But I am intrigued about the match..." Shaking my head with laughter I left the building and briskly made my way back to the arena. Upon nearing the entrance I could hear the cheering of students and my steps hastened. Bursting into the open I found myself among the stands of students with the match already underway. Not bothering to join the boys I went to the railing instead, leaning against it.

"Now then...where is she..." Scanning the audience on the opposite side I noticed the hovering green Aura that represented Emerald that popped up and I smiled. "There you are. Lets see if you're up to your same old tricks." _Strange...I don't sense Ruby anywhere...No, I'll stay here and watch. Ruby can handle things on her own.  
_

* * *

 _In the arena..._

Flurry of sparks danced in the air as Penny's wing of blades clashed against Pyrrha's shield and sword. The red-haired huntress was doing well in both offense and defense, but she had a not so excited expression on her face. It was like something was bothering her and she wasn't enjoying herself. Penny on the other hand, continued to wear a dazzling smile as she manipulated her blades with care.

"My word! What a tremendous display of power from Ms. Polendina!" Port spoke as he watched from the sky box. "She seems to be on par with Pyrrha!"

"What an honor it is to see two talented young huntresses fight in this match!" Oobleck agreed, nodding his head with excitement. "The outcome is surely based on luck! Let us see who ends up being victorious!"

As the battle drew on I noticed differences with Pyrrha and her fighting style. She was starting to slow down near the end, barely keeping up with Penny's blades, and soon her own weapons were knocked out of her hands. Seeing a blade coming for her head, she unleashed her Semblance and blocked the projectile with her Aura covered spear. That's when the green Aura flickered in my mind, it was subtle, but I caught on and it was too late to stop it.

"When..." Pyrrha backed up, her eyes widened at what seemed to be a huge wave of blades coming towards her like a tsunami. Her knees were knocking together and she honestly looked like she was gonna be sick. "When were there so many blades? Are...Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"Something's wrong!" Jaune spoke up. He had his eyes glued on Pyrrha the moment the match started and he could tell she wasn't well. "She's not fighting like she normally does!"

"It's been an honor fighting you!" Penny crowed before sending her blades forward, her smile stretching even further to show how much fun she was having. "But now, it's the end!"

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled in warning, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Why are you just standing there?! Dodge it!"

 _No...I can't dodge it. This is the only way I can stop it!_ Unleashing her Semblance to the max, Pyrrha used Penny's own blades against her, cutting her opponent into pieces. She couldn't stop it as the crinkling of metal being ripped apart will forever been replayed inside her mind. As the android fell, everything about her laid out for everyone to see. Her exposure as nothing more than an android sent shock waves of shock and disbelief throughout the audience.

"She used it!" I swore as the arena rose up with a thunderous amount of disgruntled student voices. Most of them were calling for Pyrrha to be removed, comparing the act of murder to that of a mindless criminal. Some even commented that Pyrrha was almost as heartless as Yang, comparing both matches to each other. "She fucking used it!"

"No!" Port gasped with horror. Even Ozpin, who watched the match from within his office, stood up in horror. "Not again!"

"No...no..." Pyrrha looked around her, her eyes wide with disbelief at the amount of outcries coming from her own peers. She glanced back at the dismembered body of her opponent and fell to her knees. "No...this isn't what I wanted...this isn't what I wanted at all. I thought...I thought she was real..."

"Penny! No..."

"That voice...Ruby!" Noticing the huntress where she had fallen in despair down below, I made my way over as quickly as possible. Her sobs reached my ears and the only comfort I could give her was a supportive hand on the shoulder. While I wasn't as close to Penny as Ruby was, I knew that seeing her death made a really huge impact. Emerald's Aura signature vanished, indicating that the huntress has left the area. _Damn it! I can't go after her!_

"Tsk tsk, too bad you weren't any faster. You'd surely would've saved your friend." Mercury's voice spoke and I turned, seeing his outlined shape within my mind. He seemed surprised to see me though because he backed up. "And it seems the princess is here too."

"Why weren't you sitting with Emerald?" I questioned him, leaving her side to stand before him. "What are you scheming?"

"Oh I can't tell you that. But you'll know soon enough." With that, the male excused himself and disappeared. I would have pursued him, but for now all I cared about was Ruby and just being there for her.

"Broadcast, what are you doing?" Oobleck yelled within his ear piece, his brows furrowed with mild anger. "Stop airing now! Kill the feed!"

"Something's wrong!" The operator responded in a state of panic, unsure of what happened. "We don't have control over the cameras! It's like they've been hacked!"

"What? How is that possible?!" The monitors flickered before the outline shape of a queen's chess piece appeared over a red back drop. A hush fell over the arena as every pair of eyes were drawn to the screen.

"This is not a tragedy." Cinder's voice floated through the speakers, capturing attention immediately. The students were shivering from fear and the huntresses and huntsman around the world couldn't tear themselves away. "This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality...nothing more than men."

"It's her, make no mistake." I growled, knowing that voice anywhere. How I had not suspected her to be the one behind this little charade was beyond me. "She's brainwashing them, wrapping them under her finger."

"Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by the star pupil of another. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl?"

"Atlas is nothing more than a playground for monsters!"

"Why the hell are they playing god? These are lives we're talking about!"

"Shut them out! Don't let them attending any other tournaments in the future!"

"I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder's voice drowned out the cries of anger, mesmerizing her audience by revealing things that the public weren't supposed to know. "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a student who can talk to Grimm...or at least, bend Beowolves into loyal submissive servants. Now isn't that a little special surprise?"

"What?!" I snapped indignantly. _Where the hell did she get that kind of idea?!_

"How did she obtain so much information? Something's not right..." Kairos mumbled as she shuffled out of the infirmary, a hand curled over her Scroll. The moment Cinder's message happened, the faunus knew it was time to go. Discarding the scrubs and donning her regular outfit, she took a deep breath. Sure she was still afraid of her leg disappearing out from underneath her, but after taking a few tentative steps forward and seeing how her Aura hadn't failed her, she could put herself at ease.

"Out of our entire group, no one else could've known!" Efram said while Timber pondered different scenarios. The boys had left their seats, drinking in what Cinder was saying but comparing her information against their own. "Reina trusted us with her history! There's no way..."

"Yes there's a way." Timber argued, the gears within his head grinding against one another. "Remember that aunt she mentioned? What if she's in cahoots with whoever is behind all this? She could be giving our enemy everything they want to know!"

"But our leader said she doesn't know where her aunt is! Our leader and her father haven't stayed in contact either!"

"Doesn't mean we can disregard this option!"

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invades it's streets." Cinder was practically smiling as she spoke through her Scroll, no doubt waiting for the big huge finale. "Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces."

"She's nuts...!"

"How can we trust the words of a stranger?"

"But it's strange if you think about it. Both governments haven't been truthful with the public." A couple of students murmured to one another in hushed voices. "So why should we put our faith in the higher ups?"

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you of something; the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, but let me remind you that the citizens, us, are left in the dark. So I ask you...when the first shots are fired...who do you think you can trust?" Smirking, Cinder ended the broadcast and sent the monitors into static noise. _Now the real show begins!_

"The feeders are all jammed! We can't get any messages out!" Oobleck spoke frantically, typing away on the keyboard to see if anything could work. "We have to let everyone know!"

"Will someone tell me what in the world is happening?!" Port boomed with frustration. "What was that just now?!"

"What...first shots...?" Ruby asked in a small voice. "What does she-"

"Aghh!" I winced as my Aura flared up, my mark burning ever so brightly on my shoulder. With the siren blaring, there's only one thing that crossed my mind. I felt a presence hovering by me and I could tell it was Ruby. She was still upset about Penny's demise but she knew that she had to do something about those that were still alive. _This eerie feeling! Lots of Grimm, no doubt pulled in by the negative emotions that the students are releasing!_

"You okay?" She asked me with worry. "Is it your mark? So that means Grimm..."

"Yeah... but it's nothing we haven't dealt before, so don't fret." I replied before asking, "I should be asking you the same question. Are you okay?"

"Speaking honestly...I'm not. But there's people who need help at this time." She nodded her head, convincing herself that her path to being a huntress had been by destiny and choice. She was going to prove that she'll save as many people as she could. "And we can't just stay here wallowing in despair."

"I agree. For now, meet up with every huntsman and huntress who can fight. I'm gonna go and look around the outside." I held up a hand to stop her from arguing with me. "There are so many students who are running to the outside, where the Grimm are coming in. Your teammates are outside too, I'll try to go and find them. I'll message you on my Scroll if anything happens."

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack." The AI spoke, sending everyone into a state of panic. Stampedes of students began to file outside the arena, making their way to the dock arena where Atlasian air crafts were waiting for them. "Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

"Everyone! Continue to make your way to the docks!" Ironwood continued to shout through the speakers. "There's no need to panic! Please leave in a calm and orderly fashion!"

"SKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE~"

"A Giant Nevermore!" Sun jumped up from his seat with Coco by his side when the large creature came down upon the shield. The brunette had made a recovery from her doubles match and sat beside the monkey faunus during the duration of the match. "What the fuck?!"

"How did it get past the defenses? Weren't there guards stationed right outside the kingdom?" The leader of Team CVFY questioned, looking over the brim of her glasses. "What in the world have they been doing?"

"It wasn't alone!" Ren spoke as he walked up to them, his brows furrowed with worry. He lost Nora in the crowd and he had an inkling that Jaune jumped over the railing to get to Pyrrha. "I have a feeling like there's an onslaught of Grimm about to raid this city."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Sun yelled, his tail twitching with anticipation. "We have to get our weapons and find our teammates. Not only that, but the others who can't fight have to be escorted!"

"This is such a predicament." Coco sighed, rubbing her temple with a hand. "With the connection still up and running, let's use our Scrolls. I wouldn't be surprised if the CTS tower will fall, our enemies want to leave us running without a guide. We'll show them just how strong we are in the face of danger!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Heheheheh...look at them all scrambling to escape the carnage. Yet, we've jumped them when they least expected." Ingrid mused, sitting with one leg over the other. She settled down a few yards away, observing the migration of Grimm upon Beacon with a smile on her face. The leg she stole laid in the grass beside her, the edges caked with dried blood. "They won't last too long, soon everything will be nothing but dust." _Can you survive against an onslaught like this, sister? I wonder...  
_

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." The girl glanced over her shoulder, watching as Adam approached her with a couple of white fang members behind him. The male smirked, "It's not every day I see a human who takes pleasure in seeing other humans in agony."

"Oh ho? Looks like orange head got out of his air prison." She noticed Roman taking control of a ship with Neo by his side. Then she focused her attention on the White Fang, "And he brought the rabid animal brigade."

"You got something against us or what?!" One of the members asked.

"Well now, you aren't too far off." The girl stood, dusting off her clothes and smiled. "I abhor things such as you. The moment the faunus began to rally for rights, everything went to shit. Why couldn't you accept your role in society? Living at the feet of human masters like pet servants?"

"Why you-"

"That's enough." Adam snapped before glaring at Ingrid. Even his hand was twitching to unsheathe his weapon. "It seems our feelings are mutual since I feel the same way about humans who always believe they're the ultimate race. Mark my words, I'll enslave the human race. The faunus will no longer be under human rule."

"Keep telling yourself that, but until I see it I won't believe it." Ingrid huffed before making an 'ok' sign with her thumb and index finger of her left hand. Placing it in her mouth she whistled loudly. A minute later, a Nevermore landed next to her, flapping its wings briefly. Picking up her prize with one hand, she climbed onto its back and stroked the neck feathers. Turning to the small group she said, "It's time for me to go. Don't break too early, you animals. One of these days I hope to erase you all from existence."

"That bitch!" One of the males growled with anger once the Nevermore took flight, shaking his fists as the creature flew off. "Who does she think she is? I hate people like her!"

"Sir! Why didn't you fight her?" Another asked the red-haired male with curiosity in her voice. "You could've obviously killed her with one swipe!"

"What you new recruits don't know is that she is under the orders of Salem's new ally." Adam replied, not bothering to keep the disdain out of his own voice. "I haven't heard much about her abilities and skills, but that human could've easily swept all of you guys out if she wanted. All I can say is that we should count our blessings she wasn't in the mood to kill."

"Then shall we go ahead with our plan, sir?"

"We shall. The night is still young and I'm sure you all wish to go wild." The red-haired male spoke after watching the Nevermore disappear into the sky as a tiny speck. Setting his sights on Beacon, he said, "Time to bring them to their knees."


	51. Chapter 51: Battle of Beacon

**A/N** : Chapter 51 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Battle of Beacon**

 _Out on the fairgrounds..._

When Weiss and Blake arrived on the scene they were horrified with what was happening all around them. People screaming and Grimm of all sizes running rampant through trashing everything in sight. Some students were already lying in their own blood, not fast enough to out speed the charging Ursas. To make things even worse, the Atlas soldiers that had been stationed around were firing their shots nondiscriminatory.

"This is the worst! I don't believe this." The white-haired huntress spoke up when she found her voice, shaking her head with disbelief. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking. "How could things be this bad?"

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake, who was about to open her mouth to respond, pulled out her Scroll which had vibrated in her pocket. Upon looking at the ID, she was greeted by a picture profile of the blonde brawler. "Where are you now?"

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you?" The voice on the other side of the screen replied with concern. Once the alarm sounded, the blonde dashed out of the room with Zwei hot on her heels. "She's not answering her Scroll. I'm worried."

"She isn't with me and I'm currently with Weiss." Blake's ear twitched and she swore she heard Yang's footsteps come to a stop. "Yang, I'm sure she's fine. I'll give Reina a call to see if she's been with Ruby. If she has, I'll relay the message back as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Ruby's our leader, she can take care of herself."

"Right. I'm on my way. Let's go Zwei!" Yang got an affirmative bark from her faithful companion before adding, "I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. White Fang members are releasing Grimm into the school!"

"The White Fang is here?!" Blake snapped, looking very angry. However she was met with static on the other end and she was worried that the connection could go blank. "Yang! Respond!"

"Gotta go! Be careful!" was the last thing she heard before the connection went to static and her home screen popped up.

"This must be a dream...it has to be." Weiss said once Blake was forced to hang up. The heiress looked really sad and the faunus couldn't help but feel the same way. "This is all so, sudden to say the least. The tournaments...the enemies...even Penny...Ruby probably knew..."

"About Penny's condition..." Blake wrapped an arm around herself and nodded. She never thought of the possibility of artificial intelligence so seeing the wires instead of actual human organs spilling on the floor during the fight had blown her mind. If anything it stirred up more questions and just how far technology will be taken. "Probably knew her better than the rest of us."

"Blake, what are we going to do?" At a time like this, Weiss herself was unsure how to proceed. Everything she's ever learned at Beacon was thrown out of proportion. She felt like she wasn't ready and she needed reassurance from another person. "What can we do?"

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Calibrating something on her Scroll, she pressed a button and in no time her locker came crashing down near by. Popping open to reveal the inside content, the faunus grabbed her weapon and strapped it to her back. Her eyes glowed with determination to fight. Seeing her teammate ready to face the onslaught of Grimm sent some confidence through Weiss as she did the same thing, her own locker landing nearby to present Myrtenaster to its owner.

"Blake! Weiss!" Both huntresses glanced up as Kairos made her way over, an arm waving in greeting. "Phew! Thought I'd never seen any familiar faces in the sea of Grimm, soldiers and other citizens. Almost got mowed down by a couple of grimm as well on the way over here; now that would have been an embarrassment if I did get knocked over."

"Either they let you out early or you let yourself out." Weiss said with surprise as they waited for their friend to join. "Thought you needed to recover some more."

"I've grown tired of lying in bed and just couldn't let my fellow friends fight without me!" The faunus replied, dragging her fingers through her hair. "Although with all of this ruckus I couldn't possibly take a nap. Not only that but the staffers all left the facility once the attack started. I didn't want to be alone by myself."

"Huh, and here I thought you'd sleep like a dead log." The Schnee heiress placed her hands on her hips, the corner of her mouth slowly curled up teasingly. "If I had known better you could've been labeled 'Yang Jr'."

"Oh ha ha, you think you're so funny." Kairos dead-panned, keeping her mouth as thin as possible. "Have you been getting lessons from the pun master herself?"

"Why thank you, I try. And I don't need Yang to deliver a sense of humor."

"As much as I love to let you two share witty banters, but I don't think I need to remind anyone of the mess that's still happening around us." Blake cut in just as two Ursas crashed through a nearby concession stand, stomping on the wooden planks with their large paws. "I don't think we're needed back at the arena, so I believe our next course of action would be the city."

"You're right. I'm sure the city's under attack and this farce is only the tip of the iceberg." Kairos nodded in agreement. "Any clue as to why this siege actually happening?"

"Probably just a rouse to throw everyone into a loop. In my honest opinion, it is extremely effective." Weiss says as the three of them made their way across the field, making their way towards the city. "I'm infatuated by the very idea that we were all caught off guard just like that."

* * *

 _Inside the Arena..._

"Pyrrha!" Jaune was trying to make his way to her side, shouldering past the students running in the opposite direction. The red-haired huntress continued to stare at her opponent, unable to comprehend what she had done. Growling angrily and shoving through some bodies, he called again. "Pyrrha, the Nevermore's going to break in! Move out of the way!"

"What have I done...what have I done..." She was numb, couldn't hear the blond shouting her name. There was a crash and when she looked up she was greeted by the bird. It slammed its talons down, summoning forth winds that blew her and Jaune back as the boy approached. Pyrrha lifted her head slowly, almost like it was a ton of bricks, to look at the creature in a daze.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!" It screeched, diving for her with its beak wide open but a blur of red intercepted it. The creature stumbled back, sporting a cut on the chest from what seemed to be a weapon blade.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha spoke once she broke out of her stupor, noting the girl standing with the only blade that didn't disappear.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted and prepared to engage the large avian in battle with her best friend's weapon. "If you don't then I'll cut through your body!" _Penny, please lend me strength!_

"Crrrrrawwwww!" Sensing the challenge, the Nevermore took to the skies and circled around. Tucking its wings it came in close to the ground with the intention of swallowing Ruby whole. However, lockers rained from the sky and pinned the creature against the ground. It let out a feeble screech as various huntresses and huntsmen grabbed their weapons. Everyone from the tournaments, friends and opponents alike, banned together to get rid of one common enemy.

"Awww yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Neptune grinned, holding his weapon confidently in hand. "Missed you baby!"

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Jaune shouted as the Nevermore rose, lifting its upper body off the ground. "This guy is still alive and kicking!"

"Haaaa!" Ren attacked first, jumping forward and swiped his weapon StormFlower across its face. The bird unleashed a loud screech, shaking its head back and forth to get rid of the pain.

"Time to go! Ready for a lift?" Arslan swung underneath the sternum, swiping Yatsu and carrying him along with her. The mountain of a man was surprised that he was lifted off his feet, but he smiled no less.

"Hwwwwwwroaaaaaaah!" Crouching down, Sage poured his energy into his legs before jumping high into the air. His broad sword was already ready in hand, glinting in the moonlight. "I'm gonna redeem myself for the tournament battle!"

"Stay down, feather brain!" Nora crowed, sliding down the creature's vertebrate before back flipping off the head. With Magnhild already in its hammer form she sent it crashing down. There was a sickening crunch as the bird's head slammed into the ground and exposed the back of its neck. "Now's your chance!"

"There!" Arslan threw Yatsu into the air after gaining enough momentum to join Sage. "Make it a clean strike!"

"You heard the lady." Yatsu said and together, both huntsmen swung their large blades and made the head roll across the tile ground. With one last croak the beheaded Nevermore fell silent before turning into black smoke. Using the landing strategy they were taught back at the Emerald Forest, both huntsmen smiled at a job well done.

"Ruby I-" Pyrrha choked up as she looked at the shredded piece of cloth in her hands. Tears welled up and she managed to say, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby assured her as the others nodded their heads in agreement, some had a look of pity on their faces since it was hard to come to terms what was happening. "It wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune spoke as he walked up to his teammate, her spear and shield in his hands. He looked extremely angry as he stood before her. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones to blame. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Taking her weapons they shared a look of determination before seeing that their fellow huntsmen and huntresses were in agreement.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrroar!" The roar of Grimms caught their attention and as they glanced up, a couple of creatures they never fought before appeared on top of the arena. Their wings were spread and talons clicking against the ground as their beaks opened and closed sharply.

"Griffons." Ren spoke up as the students readied their weapons. "Thought they were just a folklore but seeing them with my own eyes...well, I gotta believe anything is possible now."

"Anybody got a plan of attack? I mean, charging in guns blazing sounds good right about now." Neptune said, taking aim with his gun.

"Sun, I need to borrow your Scroll!" Ruby said, getting the blond's attention. Thinking fast, the monkey faunus used his tail to toss his Scroll to her. "Thank you!" Turning around she pressed a button and her own locker fell from the sky with a large noise.

 _THUD!_

"SKREEEEEEE!" A Griffon swooped down immediately when she began running to get her weapon, one talon placed over the top of the locker as it gazed at her with its beady red eyes. "Skrrrreeeeeeeee!"

"Oh kindly fuck off!" A voice spoke followed by a gunshot that sent the griffon flying. The students turned to see that Professor Port and Professor Oobleck have joined the fight, their own weapons in hand. "Students. I believe it would be best for you to leave."

"But we can fi-"

"Miss Rose." Oobleck interrupted quickly. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. So I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell the story."

"Alright professor, I understand." Ruby nodded her head, grabbing Crescent Rose and changed it into its scythe form. Giving Sun back his Scroll she pointed towards the exit and said, "Let's go. We'll let them handle things here."

 _Click!_

"Velvet!" Coco's voice reached the faunus' ears after she took a quick snap of Ruby's weapon. Putting away her camera with haste she hurried after the group with the leader of RWBY right behind her.

"Bwahahahaha! One final match, Barty!" Port howled with laughter as he stood back to back with his green-haired comrade, the circle of Grimm griffons growing larger with each passing minute. "Place your bets!"

* * *

 _Outside the arena..._

There were still hundreds of students panicking as ships upon ships docked at the designated pickup area. The Atlasian soldiers did their best to corral them with family members but most of the time, they were separated. However, the pickup ships weren't the only ones, White Fang driven ships docked to release Grimm onto the grounds. Snarling and growling the Ursas swiped at the fleeing citizens with their claws or snapped at them with their teeth.

"Tch, these bastards." Ironwood snarled as he made mincemeat with an Alpha Beowolf, blasting a couple of rounds through the hard skull with his pistols. "Popping up and endangering the lives of others..."

"What's going on?" Ruby asked when she noticed the general and ushered everyone over. "What's the situation?"

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, not just the arena itself." The headmaster of Atlas informed them, sweeping his gaze over the students. "The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse, some...vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control."

"So you're gonna take it back aren't you?" Before Ironwood could respond, he quickly drew a pistol and fired a shot at a Crawler. The Grimm had attempted to ambush the group from behind, but with the general's quick draw the bullet went right through the forehead.

"That goes without saying." The headmaster answered, putting away his weapon. "I won't have a mediocre criminal threaten me with one of my properties."

"Then what can we do?" Jaune asked, watching as Ironwood turned his back towards the students. "Can't we be of assistance?"

"You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school...or save yourselves." Turning around Ironwood watched as they looked at each other, internalizing their choices and thinking of the outcome depending on what they determine is the most appropriate choice of action. "Listen kids, no one will fault you if you wish to abandon everything and leave. This is a hard choice for anyone. Let's move out!" Bidding the students farewell, he ordered his ship to disembark and chase after the rouge ship piloted by Roman. The ginger-haired criminal was having a field day pressing all sorts of buttons on the dashboard of the Atlasian ship.

"I mean...come on. I can confidently say we're all on the same page here." Sun said as the huntsmen and huntresses all looked at one another with determined expressions on their faces; all except Pyrrha's, the red-head had a worried expression on hers.

"We can take a ship to Beacon, there's one docked right over there!" Jaune advised, spurring the others to follow his lead. "The city must be in worst shape than we first imagined!"

"What's going on?!" Down in the city Glynda and Qrow were fighting side by side against the Grimm when the line of Atlas soldiers before them began acting funny. Their helmets flashed red and they turned their guns on the adults. "One minute they were fine and the next...something's not right."

"Focus on that later." Qrow spoke, using his weapon to block the bullets. His brows furrowed together and he let out a growl, "We still have some trash to clean up."

"Look out!" Blake tackled Weiss to the ground as the controlled soldiers not too far ahead turned around and fired on sight, using her body as a shield as bullets rained around them. The three of them made great strides through the city, fighting through Grimm that rushed to greet them. "What's wrong with them? Don't they know we're on their side?!"

"I wonder if you guys are heat-resistant! Cause if not, then this is gonna burn!" Kairos increased her Aura, her leg igniting into flames. Raising the inflamed appendage, she slammed it down causing waves of fire to swarm the robots. "Eat this, you tin cans!"

"It might be a case of malfunction or perhaps someone has hacked their programs!" Weiss spoke up from underneath Blake, watching as the paint melted off the metal due to the heat. "They are after all, only humanoids like Penny!"

"But they're not the only ones here!" Kairos pointed as White Fang members began to swarm the area, letting the flames dwindle to reveal charred metal bodies. Unsheathing Lancelot from its holster she twirled it high over her head before sticking it into the ground. "We got ourselves some stragglers!"

"So it is true...they're actually here." Blake muttered underneath her breath, her grip tightened around the hilt of Gambol Shroud. "God damn it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Weiss shouted before a large Atlas-created robot began to act out of control. Some of the human guards didn't stand a chance as the large mech arm slammed into them. As if that weren't enough problems an Alpha Beowolf appeared on the scene, its mouth opened with a large roar to announce its entrance. "Well...isn't this a great welcome party."

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up." Blake noted, getting nods from the other two huntresses. "As much as I would love to stay and fight by your sides..."

"Then kick as much ass as you can for the both of us!" Kairos grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "There's no way I'll let you one up me in a competition such as this. There's a lot of enemies, so...you up for it?"

"You know I am."

"Be safe you two...and have fun with your little competition." Weiss smiled the only way a Schnee heiress could. "I want no part in that."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Oh geez, took a wrong turn or something?" I scratched my head in wonder. One moment I was with Ruby and comforting her, the next I found myself on the other side of the arena taking down a horde of Grimm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Could've sworn I wasn't this bad at navigating..." Not only that but my Scroll hasn't been receiving any messages and I can't seem to send anything out...is the CCT towers still up?

 **Here you are, O Great One.** My mark pulsated against my skin and I could feel the approaching Beowolves, their claws scrapping against the ground and their teeth gnashing together. **We've been expecting you.**

"So you guys are actually talking to me, that's a first." I mused, turning to face the small pack of Beowolves. All around I could feel faint traces of other wolves crawling around campus, however they were way outside the radius of my power. "Lately, the wolves have all skirted around me like I was some sort of plague."

 **It's only natural that we take down our prey.**

 **We can't have weaklings holding back our Great One.**

 **But we have yet to rejoice your return. You haven't reached your fullest potential.**

"What does that even mean? All those cryptic messages have been running around in circles." I stomped my foot with frustration. "If that doesn't give me headaches I don't know what will."

 **Against her...you have no chance of survival.**

 **Against her...all your hopes have become nothing more than dying embers.**

 **Against her...you are just a shadow.**

 **You have to get stronger...much much stronger if you want to fight her.**

"You twits think I don't know that?!" I was about ready to pulverize the Grimms but opted out and pinched the bridge of my nose instead. Having a lot of voices speaking to me can be quite confusing, but it's been awhile since I actually conversed with them. "In the past two years staying at this institution I've made a lot of friends. We've gone on missions, hanged out, shared stories...through our bonds I can say that I've grown. However, deep down I know that staying here isn't going to get me to the next level."

 **That's right, it's no fun if we spoil the fun for you.**

 **You have to find the answers yourself.**

 **Nothing comes without a price...you'll no doubt lose things along the way. But in order to truly appreciate the things you have, you must go through a lot of suffering.**

 _Well I expected nothing less...but I did gain some insight. However, it isn't enough. I have to know more than relying on mindless creatures._ I inwardly sighed, cursing the very fiber of my being for having the ability to communicate with them. _After all, they rather give me a hard time instead of telling me straight._

 **However, you won't find them here.** Now that perked my interest and I waited for the voices to continue. **Oh no, you won't find your answers here.**

 **Once today is over, you won't be coming back.**

 **There will be no returning.**

 **Everything and everyone will not be here.**

"You guys may be right for now, but I believe we will make our way back. Everything has a beginning and everything will have an end. The fall of Beacon only strengthens our resolve to strike back another day. Now if you boys would be so kind as to point me in the general direction of where I'm supposed to go, I'd much appreciate it."

 **Be warn! A dragon approaches.**

 **Oh the beast who slumbered has awoken.**

 **The mountain is finally rid of its secret.**

"Excuse me...A what?!" My mouth dropped before the rumbling of Mount Glenn reached my ears. A strange roar followed suit and within my mind a huge chunk of darkness filled the space. The beating of large wings stirred the air and once the Aura signature registered within my mind I realized that it was indeed a large Grimm dragon.

 **What a pleasant aura in the air!**

 **But the dragon isn't the only thing. It brings about the birth of other Grimm.**

 **A new wave of creatures will continue to descend upon the city.**

"Then what are we standing around here for? C'mon then, we're heading to the city." I snapped my fingers, feeling the creatures getting riled up. "I need all the help I can get...and you guys are tasked to eliminating the other Grimms. Leave the huntsmen and huntresses alone."

 **As you wish, O Great One.**


	52. Chapter 52: Fighting for Survival

**A/N** : Chapter 52 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I forgot to put Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt on this list for quite some time; I own them too.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it. This chapter's a bit longer than usual so hopefully it makes up for not updating as quickly as I could.

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Fighting for Survival  
**

 _In the skies..._

The dragon circled around the vicinity of the city, jaws opened wide in a mighty roar and black goop dropping from its body. More and more Grimm popped around the city, bringing misfortune for all students, teachers and soldiers. No matter how hard they tried to mow down their enemies more and more take the place of those who had fallen. It was so repetitive that some of the fighters were losing stamina and energy, barely lifting up their feet to move.

"Dust, that's a huge one..." Ruby muttered, watching as the creature dipped out of sight. She had broken off from the main group when she decided to go after Roman herself. Hitching a ride on one of the lockers, she managed to launch herself from the arena and land on her intended target with a 'thump'. Since then she had to deal with swooping griffins and Nevermores.

"CRAAAAAAW!"

"HIYA!" Ruby, somersaulting backwards, avoided being clawed apart from a griffon as it landed on top of the ship. There were a slew of griffons flying behind the dragon, but one detached itself to challenge the huntress; she wasn't surprised and had had her eyes fixated on it. Refueling Crescent Rose and in a flash of sharp claws both fighters separated to opposite ends, waiting for one to fall down in defeat. Letting out a last screech of defeat, the griffon fell, revealing the presence of another.

 _So it was her. The one in red._

"Huh?" Ruby turned around, seeing Neo standing there with a Scroll in hand and a playful smirk on her face. "Isn't she that...same person with Roman?"

 _Hello there~_ The Atlas uniform disappeared, replaced with the girl's normal attire. Taking a picture of her opponent, Neo tilted her head to the side and winked, the smug expression on her face. _Heh, that was a cute dumbfounded expression!_

"Son of a bitch, you can't be serious." Roman growled with annoyance, watching as an image of Ruby appeared on his Scroll. The text underneath from the small ice-cream villain read, 'Guess who?'. Swiping his Scroll off the panel, he tipped his hat and left the control room to meet up with his associate.

 _C'mon! Hit me like you mean it!_ Neo couldn't keep her teasing smile off her face, meeting Ruby's attacks blow for blow or making a mockery out of her opponent by dodging easily. She could sense the difference in skill, so her only focus was the keep Ruby occupied for Roman to make his entrance. _I didn't have any difficulties beating that blonde...you aren't anything different if not weaker!_

"Stay still dang it!" Twirling Crescent Rose even more, Ruby approached Neo as a blur of red. However, she was ready. Dodging the symphony of bullets, she baited her opponent to fire one more time. Enraged, Ruby fired as a response; the bullet hit Neo who burst into a pieces of shattered glass. It set up the perfect disguise for Roman as he fired off a greeting shot. Surprised to see him, the huntress took the brunt of the force and tumbled back, sticking Crescent Rose into the metal surface to stop herself from sliding further.

"Little Red, Little Red..." Roman tutted as he appeared, swinging his cane around and shaking his head with feigned discussed. "Isn't it way, and I mean waaaaaaay, past your bedtime? That's not good in improving one's mental status, if you get what I mean."

"Roman, I'd say nice to see you again...but I'm not sure if my current predicament does that statement any justice." was the quip reply. "Now tell me what are you doing here."

"You are so determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" The ginger-haired male frowned at her, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "You're really outta your league, kid!"

"How can you do such a thing?! Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan! Little Red, you really really need to stop being so naive! It's all in the 'evil bundle', comes with being the bad guy!" Roman crackled before he stumbled due to the ship tilting without warning. Scrambling to her feet, Ruby noticed Neo coming straight towards her and took a swipe with her scythe. Jumping over the blade, the smaller girl rolled across Ruby's back before sending the huntress crashing with a kick.

"Damn it! Woah!" Coming to a screeching halt, Ruby glanced down as she precariously hovered over the edge. The darkness with flickering lights of the city flooded her vision, not to mention how far of a drop it would be. Looking up she backed away as soon as a Nevermore screeched past her. Turning around she watched the pair of villains stand before her and her hands tightened around Crescent Rose. "Answer me this Roman, what do you get out of all this mess?!"

"No no! You're asking the wrong questions, Red. It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose!" Roman replied.

"Are you saying you're scared? Of what?! Not being able to live?" Ruby shouts back as the beating of wings whistled past her ears. "You're doing all of this just for survival?!"

"You wouldn't understand Red...and I don't expect you too. In your eyes I'll forever be considered the 'bad guy'!" Roman narrowed his eyes in a taunting manner as the huntress rushed at him. Bending half-way, he acted as a leverage for Neo to attack; the smaller villain vaulting over her partner to deflect the downward swing of Crescent Rose.

 _Tch, her again!_ Ruby snarled, no doubt catching the faintest hint of a devious smirk on the girl's face. Lunging forward again she attempted to go for the neck, only for Neo to block with the hook of her umbrella. With her weapon locked the smaller of the two had no trouble disarming her opponent, adding an extra kick to disorient the larger.

"You seem to be troubled Red! Are the two of us too much for you to handle?!" Roman taunted as Neo kicked Ruby in his direction. With their unparalleled teamwork, they tossed Ruby back and forth like a chew toy. Once she felt as though she's had enough fun, Neo grabbed the back of Ruby's cloak and threw her to the side with all her might. Feeling as though her body was going to leave the ship, Ruby latched onto Crescent Rose whose blade gripped onto the ledge and budged only slightly.

"Eep!" The huntress swallowed nervously as she hung precariously over the edge, praying that her weapon would pull her through. Glancing down once more she couldn't help the unwanted images of falling to her own death flash before her eyes.

"I may just be a gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take." Nodding his head to Neo, he watched as she made her way over to the huntress, the tip of her weapon slowly dragged itself across the metal to make an irritating screeching noise. Rummaging around his coat pockets, his eyes lit up with happiness when he found a cigar. Lighting it up he placed it between his teeth and began to smoke. "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world."

"Oh is that...so!" Ruby grunted, observing a Nevermore coming right towards her with its beak wide open; the intention of the creature was pretty clear, it wanted to eat her.

"You can't stop 'em." The ginger-haired male fired a bullet to keep the Grimm at bay, not even batting an eyelash as it disappeared in He wasn't going to let some mongrel creature interrupt his important monologue, much less eat his sworn enemy in front of his face. "You know the old saying. If you can't beat 'em-"

"Join 'em!" In a flash Ruby reached up and pressed the red button on Neo's weapon. Immediately it opened up and with a gasp, Neo was blown off the ship before Roman could do anything about it.

"NEO!" Roman watched as his partner, with her own eyes wide open, was whisked away. Neo for her part glanced back over her shoulder with fright as she disappeared into a cluster of Grimm, tightly clinging onto her umbrella weapon. Soon the massive amounts of dark bodies crossed his field of vision and once they had cleared, his partner in crime had vanished. "NEEEOOO!"

"I'll stop you Roman, and we will stop them with our own powers." Ruby said as she got back onto stable ground, narrowing her eyes with determination. "So you can Bet. On. THAT!"

"How dare you, Red!" Roman focused every fiber of his being on the girl, enraged beyond belief. The cigar that had been held with his teeth fell to the ground and he angrily smothered out the dying embers with a foot. "Why must you take things away from me?!"

"I could say the same to you!" Rushing forward, Ruby left a trail of fallen petals in her wake as she tried to blindside her opponent. However, she found herself unable to hit the man for he countered her blows. It was like she was an open book, allowing her opponent to read her quite effectively.

"You want to be a hero! You want to save everyone! However...have you ever thought that your enemies could've been misguided individuals as well? Sometimes an enemy would want to be saved by a hero, but not me!" His eyes flashed briefly and he lashed out at her when it was his turn to go on the offense, utilizing his weapon Melodic Cudgel as an anchor. Without thinking of bringing Crescent Rose with her, she was at the mercy of his attacks no matter how fast she was; it seemed like Roman was just a step or two ahead of her. "I don't want anything...I want absolutely NOTHING from YOU!"

"Gah!" Ruby yelped, tumbling backwards from a kick to the ribs. Sliding on her back, she laid there trying to catch her breath.

"You got spirit, Red. I'll give you that." Roman praised, tapping Melodic against his shoulder. "But this is the real world! The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit! If you continue to follow your flimsy dream like ever other pathetic child I've come across, then play the part and die like those from your history books!"

"The world isn't all black and white!" Ruby spat back, rising to her feet.

"I don't care. I'll do what I do best in order to remain at the top. Lie. Steal. Cheat! Anything that increases my chances of survival!"

 _GULP!_

Ruby watched with wide eyes as a gargantuan griffon seemingly plucked Roman in one go with its mouth, swallowing the ginger head without a hitch. Once the small bulge eased its way down the gullet, the griffon slammed its talons against the steel covering of the airship and let out a deafening screech.

"Well...I didn't expect that to happen."

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the city..._

"How in the world is every Atlesian Knight unit connected within the same network? You ever wondered about that?!" Efram yelled, swatting away a rouge Ursa with his trident. He was separated from everyone but Timber and the two males were attempted to find their way around. Impaling the creature through the chest and watching it disappear into dust, he added, "Linkage of every single bot should have fried the system or at least slow down connection so bad that sending messages via our scrolls doesn't work!"

"Perhaps it's some kind of override code that's preventing the system from frying out! That or that's some extremely strong wireless signal...but I highly doubt that's the case!" Timber replied as he quickly sent two arrow bolts flying right between the eyes of an Atlesian Knight. He visibly shuddered, feeling uncomfortable seeing the exposed robotic parts and flashing back to seeing Penny's dismembered body on the arena floor. "Man...fighting against them just doesn't feel good."

"...thinking about Penny?"

"Yeah...I just...I don't feel like a hero." The bow user sighed with misery, his shoulders hunched over and a small pout on his face. Feeling a small weight on his right shoulder he looked up to see his battle partner giving him a sympathetic expression.

"Hey, it's okay if you feel like that. Not everything have to be done in a heroic fashion. Sometimes it's not about doing some good deed but rather, doing actions as a mean of survival. Right now we're doing all that we can saving civilians while also trying to survive ourselves."

"But...what about those who don't make it out alive? We can't possibly save them all..."

"Then we'll survive for those who fall here." The huntsman nodded his head as if to comfort himself. "The world is a cruel place and this is our reality but we must do what we can now. While it is a daunting task, we're gonna do what we can to save those near us."

"...yeah...you're right. Sorry, I kinda lost what was in front of me." Timber laughed, lifting a hand and gently smacking his own cheek. "I guess, in this situation where everything just comes at you out of nowhere, split second decisions really are a pain in the ass."

"Don't beat yourself up over things that you can't control, focus on the things you can. Now c'mon, we have a lot of Grimm to cut down." Sharing a quick fist bump the two of them rushed off, cutting through Grimm while keeping a look out for fellow fighters or distressed citizens that couldn't make it out.

"Is anyone else realizing that the number of Grimms are getting bigger and bigger by the second?" Neptune said loudly to be heard over the carnage, blasting a plasma ball at a charging Ursa. He could see Sun fighting not too far away while the other members of his partly were currently wrestling with a large Creeper. "I mean, when has Beacon had anything like this happen before?"

"Ummm...never, especially not one of this caliber. C'mon dude, keep your cool!" Sun yelled, somersaulting backwards before smashing his weapon upon the head of the Ursa he was fighting. The creature let out a snarl of pain before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "If you let them get to you, then everything will go down hill! Stay positive!"

"Y-Y-Yeah! Of course!" The blue-haired male replied, getting into position and charging up for another shot. "I'm already ready for anything! Come and get me you filthy...Uwwwwwwahhhhhhhhh!"

"Neptune!" Sun turned just as he watched a sightly larger Beowolf take the taunt and pounced, its fangs eager to puncture flesh. Out of the blue another creature crashed into the airborne Grimm, sending the two tumbling away. The huntsman got to his feet, watching as the two wolves continued to tussle. Even the fighters around paused to watch what might be the strangest thing they've ever saw, a small pack of Beowolves taking on a wave of various Grimm.

"No way..."

"What the? Grimm on Grimm fighting each other?"

"I don't remember any records noting this kind of behavior...but what do we do now? Do we just continue fighting like we have always been?"

"If those wolves are on our side, we shouldn't get in their way right? But it's hard to tell them apart..." The huntsmen and huntresses watched as the small group of Beowolves slaughtered their targets, claws extended and tongues hanging out of their maws. When a wolf killed off one Grimm, it simply moved on to its next target and ignored the baffled humans.

"Ummm...WHAT?! How?!" Sun exclaimed, his outburst caused those next to him to jump slightly. "When did this turn into a 'dog eat dog' mess?! Since when do Grimms do this, somebody explained it to me!" Then an idea popped into his head and he cracked a grin, "Unless...hehehe I know exactly who's behind this! This must be one of Reina's powers and all!"

"Good job Detective Wukong, that's exactly how it is. They're following my orders." Heads turned as I ran up to them, slightly panting with strands of hair in my face. Pushing those aside I added, "Please tell me I made it on time, never would've made it just by listening for explosions on my own."

"Atrocious timing but it could've been worse. Glad to have you here!" The monkey faunus replied, puffing out his chest with pride, "And thanks, it took me awhile to remember the information you told us back at Schnee's summer home."

"What do you mean they're 'following your orders'?" Arslan questioned with interest, folding her arms over her chest. "Is this what that voice who took over the broadcast meant by someone who had potential of controlling Grimm?"

"If I'm to be honest this small group is the limit I can handle for now. My power of control didn't spread to the wolves that were out of range."

"And they actually...obey you? Like literally obey?" Nadir questioned, placing a hand on his hips. "Sounds made up if anything. There's no way Grimm would follow the orders of their sole enemy, which is us."

"Look if I didn't think we'd get bombarded by Grimm, a faunus cult, enemy-controlled Atlas robots and a giant dragon, I wouldn't have taken the offer and sent them packing. But since we're fighting all of the things I just mentioned, I'm willing to do what I can to try and increase our chances of survival!" I frowned at their still unsure expressions. "There's a saying: An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"...not sure if that works since you're basically using Grimm against other Grimm." Nadir said while Arslan nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever the case, we should be grateful. That dragon's been giving us grief beyond reason, breeding Grimm directly from its backside and then letting them fall to the ground like some black goo." Neptune hastily cut in before I could say something else to fuel the fire. "It's like that thing is the mother of all mothers!"

"I'm gonna agree with Neptune, and not because I'm his teammate. With the small amount of Beowolves helping us fight against the ones that are already prowling on the ground, it'll give us some time to try and find a way to knock that beast out of the air." Scarlet added, giving the blue-haired male a nod. He and Sage managed to dispatch the Grimm they had been fighting against and joined in on the conversation. "Besides, we still have to deal with the machines and White Fang."

"Then with that much on our plates, it takes at least one or two of us to even kill the Grimm. We probably won't have the luxury to deal with the dragon!" Nora exclaimed as she stood next to Ren. "Also it's probably not a good time to say this, but we're also running low on energy...we can't possibly keep this up for much longer."

"Not only that but everyone's practically scattered." Velvet pipped up from where she stood by her leader. "Some of us are here, others are elsewhere. Some even abandoning their duties to save their own skins...there's no way we can protect every patch of ground, I know you understand that."

"I do...I understand that, but we're gonna try to do our damn best or die trying." Taking in a deep breath I allowed the deepest part of my consciousness to open up, allowing a plethora of Auras to flush through without filter. Multiple signatures, all at once, bombarded my senses and I felt as though I was drowning in a network of colors.

"What do you see?" Nora's voice told me she's somewhere behind me, no doubt watching my back with her weapon in hand. "Anything interesting?"

"Well it's a real mess to be honest, it'll be awhile till I sort it out." I admitted, cracking a smile despite the current circumstances. "I can see those here, machine and Grimm alike. However, unlike the last two, they don't have unique signatures that tell them apart."

"So you mean you can't see something that's without a beating heart?"

"All the machines look alike and the creatures of darkness are placed underneath the same category of chaotic black mass." I paused for a minute, watching as some of the colors untangled themselves and disappeared, "Luckily, with the amount of damage we're dealing it's lighten up my head."

"If anything, the only thing that's lighting up is your right shoulder." Nora commented, smashing Magnhild into a Creeper that had wandered in too close. The creature let out a painful roar before its head was crushed into the ground. "Does it do that when you 'control' your wolves?"

"I guess it does, this hasn't happened before." _There's just so much I don't understand about my mark...and the library here doesn't have many answers. If the voices are correct, then I'll have to go back home. Father's library has to be my best bet.  
_

"Hey guys...LARGE PALADIN INCOMING!" Sun's voice cut through before the pounding of pistons followed suit, shaking me out of my thoughts. The whirling of gears indicated that something was about to release, and I threw up a shield in time to catch the flurry of bullets. The monkey faunus skidded backwards, sticking his weapon into the ground to slow himself down. "Wowie, and I thought I didn't have to have my ass kicked a second time! Neptune, you remember this bad boy?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Had me breaking out in cold sweats for a week..." The blue-haired male groaned with annoyance, hopping back and shooting an Ursa right in the face. "I think I still have a mark somewhere..."

"No time to look for it, we have a more pressing issue right now!" Coco said as she approached, her weapon already in hand. The upperclassmen had very serious expressions on their face, the latter excitedly griping her camera with her hand. "We have to find some way to shut that thing done! Or at least, destroy it before it destroys us!"

"Then hit it harder than any other normal Grimm!" The icy blue glyphs that made themselves known indicated the appearance of Weiss as she attacked the Paladin who raised its arms to block; she also aimed for the legs to prevent it from moving. Ice soon encased all of its limbs and a triumph grin made itself known on the heiress' face as she watched. After a few minutes cracks began to ooze their way across the surface before it shattered its ice confines. "Well, I shouldn't be so surprised. Roman's toy broke out of this attack before."

"I wonder if they improved it since then! Move over and let me try!" The heiress glanced over to see a flamed symbol burning brightly in the air, its owner positioned right behind it. Scooting over, she gestured with a hand for the faunus to go ahead and let it rip. Grinning wildly Kairos unleashed her move Red Burst, sending the attack right at the Paladin where an explosion ensured.

The other huntsmen and huntresses raised their arms to shield against the heat wave, their eyes narrowed in anticipation as the smoke clouded the area. Before they could breathe a sigh of relief, the whirring of gears reached their ears and the Paladin stormed out with a streak of burnt metal paved along its chest like a trophy.

"Well, did that satisfy your curiosity?" Weiss asked, a small hint of smugness in her voice.

"Damaged it much better than you did." came the sharp retort, making the heiress grumble with agreement. "Got any other brilliant ideas?"

"Guess it's a good time as ever." Coco mused before turning her head to the side and barked, "Velvet!"

"Really?! You mean it this time?" The rabbit faunus perked her ears up with excitement when she heard her leader's voice. Her eyes lit up, radiating with unwavering determination. "You're allowing me to use it?!"

"Just make them count. Wouldn't want it to go to waste, you've been building it up all semester." The brunette grinned and cocked her head to the side. "Show these adorable juniors what you can do!"

"What are you doing?!" Weiss gawked at Coco as Velvet walked with confidence up to the Paladin. "She's gonna get hurt!"

"Watch and you'll see." was the answer. Feeling very skeptical the ice heiress had no choice but to oblige. Velvet stood and held out her right hand, not bothering to bat an eye as the outline of a familiar scythe rested in the palm of her hand. Bunching her legs she jumped, avoiding the round of fire embedded where she once stood.

"Hold out your arms and receive your reward!" Gripping both hands on the body of her version of Crescent Rose, she twisted her body midair and slashed along the body of the Paladin; it seemed to have sensed her object of attack and allowed the bulkier portion to take the hits. Once she landed, Crescent Rose disappeared and in its place was Myrtenaster. Weiss watched with her mouth slightly opened as Velvet handled her weapon with ease.

 _She's utilizing the weapons as if they were her own. She hasn't even held any of the weapons themselves, but she makes it look so easy._ The ice heiress made a mental note to herself to perfect her own techniques, noticing the small flaws in her own style of fighting as she observed. She almost couldn't contain her own gasp when the Paladin almost rushed the faunus, but Velvet was ready. Discarding Yang's gauntlets she went for Gambol Shroud, tying up the machine with the ribbon portion and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Vel! Another Paladin!" Coco's voice shouted as the rumbling noise of another came on to the scene. "You got this?!"

"Yup!" The faunus was light on her feet, flourishing in attacking and defending against the Paladin. Switching between different weapons that are unique to their owners was basically a second nature to her. Opting to handle Coco's weapon, she gripped the handle and began firing rounds of bullets, forcing the new adversary into a defense position. Forming Nora's hammer and landing on top of her opponent, she began to pound away at the metal armor. "Just a little polish is all! More like, pounding till it caves in!"

"Do you think it'll be enough?" asked Weiss.

"Velvet has a good grip on her techniques, so I wouldn't be too worried about- Velvet!" Coco had to cut herself short when the other Paladin broke out of its bindings and smacked the huntress with a well aimed punch. Snarling, the brunette began to fire and her action spurred Neptune and Nadir in turn; all three of them aiming for just one of the Paladins. "You're so dead!"

 _Even with all three of them, it's barely enough. It's armor is quite solid..._ Weiss' eyes widened as she spotted the other Paladin, taking advantage of its fellow companion taking the brunt of shots, approaching Velvet who was slowly getting off the ground. Balling her hands to her side, something snapped from within and she barely registered the glyphs that appeared below her feet as she charged forth. "Leave her alone!"

A burst of white light began to shine over her shoulder and as she sneaked a peek, her mouth opened in a gasp when she realized that it was a summoner's glyph. She had trouble with it back when Winter was with her, but something inside told her that this time was going to be different. With the extra boost of her glyphs she stood protectively in front, Myrtenaster in hand and waited for an attack. It never came and instead, the Paladin was pushed back by a knight's sword.

"Now that's new!" Velvet chirped from where she was sitting on the ground. Pulling out her camera she took a quick snap of the right arm of Weiss' summon. "For record purposes~"

"Velvet! Are you okay?" Weiss asked as she helped the faunus to her feet, taking her eyes off her opponent for a brief moment. Her mind was still in shock that she actually managed to summon something, and she was hoping to send such wondrous news to Winter when she got the chance. "You're not too hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern Weiss!" Velvet replied and quickly summoned gauntlets around both arms. Cocking them back she made the movement of locking and loading. "Although I won't lie...a bruise might form on my cheek in the next few days! I'm gonna pay it back for its hospitality!"

"Then allow me to lend you a whole arm and another sword!" Swinging her rapier and summoning a glyph underneath her own feet, the heiress lunged forward with her summon right behind. The Paladin sensed her approach and aimed a punch in her direction, its metallic appendage colliding with the ice sword.

"Keep it up!" Velvet slid underneath the machine, firing bullets as she went through before switching up the style. Switching out of the gauntlets she opted to using Penny's wing blades, orchestrating the weapon at the tips of her fingers. Forming a circular formation she mimicked the android's trademark attack by shooting a plasma laser right into the back. The Paladin stumbled before tripping over a small ice formation that Weiss created at the last minute.

"It's such a klutz." The heiress huffed, shaking her head with annoyance. "Honestly, how can someone come up with a design such as that and think, 'Now that's an amazing idea!'? It's just so...so..."

"Top heavy!" Neon's voice called out as the rainbow huntress roller-bladed past with Reese hover boarding right beside her. The two of them seemed to be having a race while mowing down enemies, wide grins plastered on their faces. Opening her mouth to shout something back, Weiss felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck in warning. Eyes darting to the right she barely breathed a sliver of air when the sound of bullets began raining on the surface of the ice sword.

"Weiss!" Thinking quickly Velvet switched out of Penny's weapon and smoothly transitioned into a copy of Kairos' sword Lancelot. Running forward she took a giant leap and cleaved the arm in one fluid motion, letting the blade glow before she sunk the tip into the ground and rested both hands over the hilt. The bullets from the giant machine have ceased, giving the heiress room to breathe and get her heart-rate down.

"T-Thanks!" Weiss said as she and Velvet regrouped, eying their opponent very carefully. It was apparent to the ice heiress that her mechanical opponent was much more than how it used to be when Roman was in the driver seat. There were no room for any marginal errors. "I shouldn't have taken my attention off my opponent."

"Just paying you back for earlier!"

 _They seem to have that battle covered. I won't lie but their teamwork seems to be somewhat in sync, not as strong as the teamwork between Weiss and Ruby though._ I mused to myself, watching their Aura lines weave and dance around one another. _There's more pressing issues that I can't seem to put my finger on...like something is pulling for my attention.  
_

"Have you seen the boys anywhere, Reina?" A voice caught my attention and I noted Kairos standing right beside me. "I haven't seen them since they last visited me in the hospital ward."

"They aren't too far from where we are, but it seems like they're held back by some Grimm and soldiers. So it'll take them a bit longer to get here. However, I feel like something bad is going on where Pyrrha and Jaune went." I told her, turning my head towards the CCTS. If there was anything that triggered my senses would be the amount of stress coming off Pyrrha's Aura. It was like a migraine that refused to leave or an itch one couldn't reach. "Their Auras seem to be congregated in this one area, and they seem to be moving at a fast pace."

"And I'm assuming you wanna go and check it out."

"Yeah."

"Then lets get going and see what they're up to." The faunus replied, dipping her head in agreement. "We can leave the rest of this mess for the others."

"Does that seem like a selfish choice to you?" I questioned, mulling over her answer in response to my own. In the midst of all the chaos, I felt as though I was abandoning everyone who were laying their lives on the line. "I mean..."

"Reina listen," I felt strong hands on my shoulders, my own partner's Aura flashing hot within my mind so I had no choice but to pay attention. "In this war, you do what is necessary and do what you believe is the right action. I'll be here to support you no matter what. So don't hesitate. If you hesitate any longer then the situation could take a turn for the worst."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." I replied, noting the receding heat from my shoulders. I never noticed it before but it's the little things anybody does like a supportive touch from a teammate that means the most. "Let's get going."

"I'm right beside you." was the response and I cracked a smile that she took notice immediately. "What? Something going on inside that head of yours?"

"Yup! The thought of having you as my partner and my friend was probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me!"

* * *

 _Within the lower basement..._

The moment the elevator doors open, Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune made a mad dash to the back. The walls around them vibrated and trembled, reminding them of the fight for the city above. The silver-haired headmaster bit his lower lip, cursing everything within his mind, he didn't want to scar his students with unprofessional behavior.

"Where are we...?" Jaune breathed with awe, drinking in the sights as he pattered after Pyrrha and Ozpin. "How come this has all been shielded from the public eye? This is amazing..."

"It's...a type of vault." Pyrrha told him, a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"You've...been here before? And you didn't...bother to tell either myself or Nora or Ren?" He questioned, not missing the forlorn look on her face. "Not only that, but what would this school need to...hide?"

"Don't fall too far behind, Mr. Arc. We're not too far now!" The silver-haired headmaster ushered them, his expression grim and worried. Once they came to their destination the swordsman all but drank in his surroundings the best he could. He didn't seem to acknowledge his other two companions as they tried to make a miracle happen.

"What...is this? Who...?"

"Jaune. Please." Pyrrha implored him, hearing Ozpin type away at the controls. "I know everything's going fast but I can ensure you that it's for the best!"

"How would you know?!"

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin cut in roughly and pointed with a hand. "Get to the pods! We don't have time!" Giving Jaune one last look, the red-haired huntress all but headed her orders and ran towards the unoccupied contraption. Ozpin then turned his attention to Jaune, who continued to stand around with a shell-shocked expression. "Mister Arc, if you would like to be of use, stand guard here!"

"But-"

"Don't argue, the fate of Beacon rests upon the success of this operation." Seeing as there's no way to detour the older male, Jaune nodded and stood firm with his shield raised.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked as Ozpin returned to his task, his brows furrowed with concentration.

"We...do nothing." Ozpin spoke after releasing a sigh, his fingers paused so he could answer the question. A few beeps later and the hatch opened up. Pyrrha hesitated as she stared at the empty pod, only to look up as the headmaster spoke. "You, Miss Nikos...have a choice to make."

 _A choice..._ Pyrrha looked at the pod and then she turned to look at Jaune, who hadn't moved an inch. The way he had his shield raised and his sword in hand, she had a lot of thoughts running amok within her head. It wasn't fair. If she could she'd want to spend a lot more time with her leader. _It is destiny. I can't refute it._ _For the greater good, I will do this._ Wiping away a stray tear, she turned away and got inside the pod, looking around as the top lowered and stayed closed. Taking a deep breath she could only hope that she made the right choice.

"Very well, are you ready?" Ozpin asked, putting in the final touch. Pyrrha, with a small amount of space for head movement dipped twice, giving him a determined expression. Softening his own expression, Ozpin felt as though a part of him was being ripped apart. Here was one of his finest students and she was about to shoulder an unimaginable burden. "I...I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." Pyrrha spoke and looked only forward, no longer able to hold his gaze.

"Thank you Miss Nikos. Let's get started." Pressing a few more buttons, the other pod was raised. Amber, feeling something unusual happening, opened her eyes. Her body glowed in a light autumn hue, as the maiden power began to transfer over. The overwhelming power shook Pyrrha and she couldn't help but scream in agony. Her body began to light up in the same color as Amber's, taking in the foreign power in waves.

"Pyrrha!" Distracted by the scream, Jaune turned around to watch the process. Ditching his post he ran over, his eyes darting around in hopes of finding some way to calm her down. "Pyrrha! Are you okay?!"

"I'm...so sorry." Ozpin spoke softly, keeping his gaze anywhere but Pyrrha's face. Jaune looked at him, confused by who the older male was talking to.

 _PING~_

The sound of glass breaking jolted both men and they turned to see an arrow protruding from Amber's pod. The fall maiden uttered a low gasp, her eyes fully open the moment the arrow tip pierced her heart. Chest heaving for her last moments, she took one last shaky breath and passed away. Her eyes slowly closed shut, never again to open.

"Well well...looks like I came at the right time." Cinder spoke smugly as she lowered her bow. She watched as a part of the power- a glowing mass of ball – fluttered over to her and entered her body. Cracking a grin, flames circled her eyes as she levitated off the ground with excessive amounts circulating her body. When her feet touched the ground, she took a deep breath and sighed with content. "Now this...is exactly what I crave for."

"Let me out!" Pyrrha shouted, banging her fists against the glass. The moment Amber died, the connection between them was severed and she couldn't get any more of the power. "Let me out now!"

"What the hell is she?" Jaune muttered, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He was quivering, his knees knocking and sweat slowly dripping down his skin. This was the first time he's witnessed something way beyond what he's capable of comprehending on sight. "Tell me what she is and what she has done! I don't understand!"

"Jaune, if you had just guarded like I had asked you to..." Ozpin twirled his cane in hand, focusing his sights on the approaching threat. Deep down he was extremely worried for the well-being of his students, but because of the loss of the fall maiden he just couldn't wrap his mind around that fact.

"What?! You're saying this is my fault?! You think I could've taken her on by myself?!" The blond all but gaped at the silver-haired headmaster in shock. "Excuse you but if I'm being honest here, I don't think I could and you have a lot of explaining to do! Don't leave me in the fucking dark!"

"Now's not the time if you haven't noticed-"

"Oh I noticed all right! A woman with burning eyes and burning hands isn't hard to miss, especially after shooting an arrow into what I wager could've been our only chance of winning!" The blond felt his blood boiling over and he could hardly contain himself. "How could you keep something like this away from the public eye?!"

"If you boys are done playing the blame game with each other...you have something that belongs to me." Cinder growled dangerously and took a couple steps forward. "And I'll be taking it back...all of it."


	53. Chapter 53: Monsters All Around

**A/N** : Chapter 53 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Monsters All Around**

 _Outside the ruined cafeteria..._

After she separated from her friends, Blake had slashed her way through a slew of White Fang members and darted around the building's right side. Just as she was beginning to look around, something reflected by the broken window caught her attention. Within the cafeteria, she watched as a familiar red-haired male dispatched another human by snapping the neck with a loud crack.

"No...it can't be..." She whispered with fear illuminated within her golden orbs and took a step back. She didn't even need to raise her voice, knowing he'd hear her just fine. "Adam...is that really you?"

"Hello my darling." The voice she had hoped to never hear again reached her, solidifying her question and something cold settled in the pits of her stomach. A sneer appear on his face as he turned his attention to her, watching as the expression of fear crossed her eyes. "Running away again? Is that what you have become, my love?"

 _It can't be..._ Blake internally screamed, her body freezing up when he talked to her. It was like something prevented her from fleeing, a cold dark claw keeping her in place. _Why? Why did it have to be him?_

"That's so unlike you, Blake. A coward. The Fang taught you better." Adam continued, turning around fully to face her and give his undivided attention. "You're not the same as I remember."

"Why are you doing this?" She responded to him when her voice allowed her to speak, curling her fingers into fists by her side.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Now this little facade, is just the spark before the inferno."

"Your ideals are becoming corrupted! Or rather...they have always been since the very beginning!" In a flash, she was upon him, Gambol Shroud in hand against his blade. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, looking into the eyes of her once romantic partner and mentor. "I won't stand by and let you do as you please anymore. I'm not gonna run away!"

"You will soon." He growled, lifting a leg and slammed it into her stomach. Skidding across the ground due to the force of the blow, she could barely draw a breath as a Creep came charging towards her with its fangs bared. The creature sensed a battle in the vicinity and decided to scout around. Once its nostrils caught wind of the fighting it acted out of impulse, hoping for a piece of the action. Before she could get to her feet, it dissipated into thin air from a bullet wound to the skull.

W-What? Blake blinked before refocusing on Adam, his weapon in hand with a wisp of smoke coming from the barrel. He saved me...from the Grimm?

"Don't misunderstand the situation, I won't allow such a filthy thing disrupt our battle. Our dance." The red-haired male growled, "You will experience true suffering for your betrayal to the Fang, my love. And I assure you I will deliver it to the highest degree."

"Adam..." Blake rose to her feet, holding Gambol Shroud tightly in her hands. She as though the weapon itself was shaking in anticipation; after all, Adam was the one who gifted her the weapon himself.

"My darling, you have no idea what you gotten yourself into."

* * *

 _In the city street..._

"The area is secured." Ironwood spoke up loudly, dispatching a couple of his insubordinate soldiers with well aimed shots. Not too far away Qrow and Glynda took care of some stray Grimms with frowns on their faces. The adults also managed to pick up Cardin; he had been separated from the rest of his team who were nowhere to be seen and attempted to fend for himself. He couldn't stop shaking in his boots, and only released a small sigh of relief when he was saved.

"So it seems, huh Jimmy." Qrow gently laid his weapon over his shoulder and sighed. Looking around at the mountains of corpses he scoffed, "Look at all this carnage of metal buckets, all of which seems to be of your undoing."

"Hey, don't try to lay the blame on me." Ironwood narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"They were your _playthings,_ Jimmy. You had full responsibility for them." The dark-haired red-eyed huntsman sneered. "Unless of course, you love to continue kicking the can further down the road."

"Why you-!"

"Boys." Glynda wedged her way between them with a serious scowl on her face. "Banters quite like this in the middle of a crisis isn't appropriate, don't you think?"

"Look...I know you didn't do this. I guess I just wanted to alleviate some pent up frustration and you were the easiest for me to pick on." Qrow sighed, drawing a hand through his locks. Honestly he wanted the mess to be cleaned up and have some time to drink, but he figured that he would be even more busy on top of his on going mission. "Now what, General?"

"Someone has done the unthinkable, something that I myself have not anticipated." Ironwood released a deep breath, holding his arms behind his back. "Gaining control of my machines, not to mention the enormous amount of Grimm that seem fixated on destroying the school. Glynda!"

"Yes?" The blonde huntress and teacher looked at him, her arms folded over her chest.

"Team up with the local huntsman and establish a safe zone here in Vale, take the boy with you." He gestured with his chin at Cardin who stood on the sidelines looking as small as possible. "There's no doubt in my mind that this would be the last of an invasion. Beacon on the other hand needs to be evacuated, no student will be seen roaming around until the Grimm are eradicated."

"Is that where I come in?" asked Qrow, almost as if he could read the military man's mind.

"Exactly. It'll be you and my men. Meanwhile I'll need my ship if I am to take back possession of what is mine." That's when the humming of the beloved engine occurred and all three adults looked up to see the airship careening towards the ground.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow said in hopes of raising morale while also throwing in some witty comment. The other two just glared at him.

"Augh, that extra Paladin was a bitch to take down!" Sun complained loudly as he landed from performing a somersault, his body hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. Even his tail wasn't as expressive as it normally was, indicating just how exhausted its owner was. "Dust, I feel like I've been totally spent!"

"Although something malfunctioned, seems like all the soldiers and paladins shut off completely" Flynt spoke as he walked over with a couple of other students. The courtyard was riddled with corpses of machines, even a couple of Grimms who started to erode away. "We won't be seeing any of those glowing red eyes anytime soon."

"Weiss! You alright?!" They all turned their heads simultaneously to see Yang running up, Zwei trotting right at her heels with his ears forward. "Actually are all you guys okay? Would've come a lot sooner but I got backed up with Grimms, soldiers and White Fang members!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right, a bit winded..." Weiss replied as the others nodded their heads, signaling that they were also okay. "Honestly, I never...never expected such a thing to have occurred.."

"Have you heard from Ruby? It's not likely for her to avoid my messages."

"Haven't seen her yet, nor have I heard from her. She must be fine...she's our leader after all."

"What about Blake then? Did you see her at all today?" The brawler asked with worry, noticing the lack of presence from the dark-haired faunus. "Actually, we seem to be missing a couple of our friends..."

"Some of the other teams got scattered during the chaos." Sun told her, resting his weapon over his shoulders. "I wouldn't worry too much about them, they're trained just like us."

"Blake and I parted ways...back there somewhere..." Weiss answered Yang's question breathlessly, still leaning against Myrtenaster for support. "Don't really know...she was following an Alpha. There were also some...White Fang members loitering around..."

"Then I'll go off and look for her. Zwei, you stay here okay?" The brawler looked at the dog with a semi-stern expression. "Protect Weiss while I'm gone!"

"Arf! Arf!" The dog responded like he understood his owner completely.

"Hey! I can take care...of myself!" Weiss snapped, slightly irritated but couldn't summon enough energy for her signature glare. However, once the corgi made himself comfortable by her feet – his little snub of a tail wagging with happiness – she warmed up immediately. "I...I guess it's okay...if the sweet little corgi stays with me..."

"Heh, you got it bad for dogs don't you Weiss." Yang smothered a laughter with a hand, watching the pale skin flush pink. Weiss looked as if she wanted to say something snappy, but decided against it; she would just be wasting her breath.

"Yang...be careful okay?" The blonde almost did a double-take because she was anticipating one of those famous scoldings the Schnee loved to dish out whenever she did something wrong. She definitely wasn't expecting something remotely nice. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing." Yang recovered from her initial shock and smiled in return. "I'll go and meet up with Blake, can you go look for Ruby?"

"Of course." Weiss smiled, lifting an arm to give her a thumbs up. "Just let me, catch my breath."

* * *

 _Inside the building's basement..._

"C'mon boys, what are you waiting for?" Cinder taunted, taking a few steps further towards the hyperbolic chambers. "Are you just goings to stand there or what? Don't make this so easy for me."

"Hiya!" Pushing up with both arms and legs Pyrrha heard a soft groan as the top becoming loose, the amount of strength was enough to snap the hinges off. Lifting her right leg she kicked it straight towards Cinder who merely swatted it away without much effort. Grabbing her weapons the red-haired huntress rushed forward to continue her attack, only to be held back by Ozpin.

"Miss Nikos, hurry and take Mr. Arc out of here!" The silver-haired headmaster warned, sending her an expression which conveyed absolute seriousness. "This is not a safe place for you children anymore."

"B-But..."

"Now! Find Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow! Tell them to meet me here!"

"W-What about you?" Jaune quickly asked, looking at Ozpin who began to glow a green color, his aura shrouding his body like a cocoon. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight her. The tower cannot fall!"

"With only a cane?" The blond sounded skeptical, looking at the weapon like it was a toothpick. "Are you sure?"

"In my years of teaching and studying, ultimately putting myself in position as a headmaster, my fighting experience is way over your head." He toggled his weapon and held it like a sword, a sharp glint in his eyes. "Besides, never underestimate the bottom of my cane. It's pretty sturdy and sharp if I do say so myself."

"...Are you just going to poke _her_ to death?! Is that your strategy?!" Jaune gazed at Ozpin with an open jaw, not noticing Pyrrha's presence by his side. It was probably the most horrendous fighting strategy he had ever heard of. "We witnessed just how strong she is, there's no way-"

"Don't argue with me anymore, Mister Arc! You are only prolonging the inevitable!" The headmaster snapped, his patience already brimming over the edge. "Now leave the premise, you'll only get in the way! I value the safety of you and Miss Nikos above all else!"

"Jaune, come on! We have to get out of here!" Pyrrha urged, tugging his arm to get his attention. Shooting one last look over his shoulder, the blond knight urged his legs to move and followed his red-haired companion towards the elevator. Cinder didn't even bat an eyelash, even when the doors closed and the transportation sent the kids back up to ground level.

"You know, no matter how far they run I could catch those children easily." Cinder drawled with certainty, tapping a fingernail against her cheek. "There is no safe place for any of your huntsmen and huntresses."

"Not if I can help it." Ozpin replied and rushed forward, his green aura glowing brightly around his body. Chuckling with glee the dark-haired huntress met him halfway, the power of the Fall maiden flowing through her veins. The walls around them shuddered as massive amounts of aura were expelled. Struggling to overpower one another, they separated and stood glaring at one another.

"All this time, right below our feet." Cinder shook her head in disbelief. "She was right about you...you know?"

 _Salem..._ Ozpin frowned as he changed the grip on his cane, but stayed quiet as his opponent talked. _I should've known but for her to begin her plan now...talk about inconvenient timing!_

"Such arrogance. You won't win this battle, Ozpin."

"That remains to be seen." He replied, twirling his cane above his head. "Come on then!"

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha slow down!" Jaune shouted breathlessly, noticing just how stressed and agitated the huntress was. The moment they exited the elevator she hadn't said a single word, and now she slowed down until she came to a stop. Her eyes seemed to be gazing at nothing, unfocused and unlovely. Jaune felt useless as he looked at her, thinking about how he could make her feel better. "Pyrrha..."

"I'm sorry..." was all she said as she slowed down to a stop.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number stashed away, better give her a call. Boy am I sure glad the teacher's made us put their numbers in on the first day." Jaune fumbled with his Scroll, eyes knitted together in concentration. "Now, where is it? Shouldn't contacts be in alphabetical order by last name or something?"

 _Something doesn't feel right..._ The huntress thought, looking back balefully at the tower. She didn't feel so well even after having the power stolen from her. Her pride as a warrior had been dealt a blow, but she knew Ozpin was right and that she would only be in his way.

"By the way...what was all that?" Green irises looked over to meet very confused blue ones. "The maiden, that contraption..."

"I-I..." A low rumbling noise caught their attention, interrupting Pyrrha's words. A wave of uneasiness settled in her stomach, as if she knew that Ozpin failed to keep Cinder back. "There's no time..."

"What do you mean?"

"Get going!" She told him with as much confidence as she possibly could. "Get to Vale, and call for help!"

"Be serious Pyrrha, what are you gonna do?" He gave her a look, very skeptical of what she was asking of him. When she turned her head and he followed her line of sight, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "No... No, Pyrrha, you can't!"

 _But I must!_

"You saw how powerful she is! There's just no way!"

 _I have no choice!_

"Take into consideration that you won't make it out alive!" Jaune looked at her with sorrow and sadness, his shoulders sagging almost in defeat. "I...I don't want you to do this."

 _I don't want to either, but it's my destiny._

"What will I do without you Pyrrha? What will Ren and Nora do? They'll be even more heartbroken...what do I even say to them?"

 _Please...please don't bring them up. I can't even keep myself composed in front of you!_

"Pyrrha, I won't let you do–" Swallowing her guilt she grabbed his face with her hands, and pressed her lips against his. Falling silent as the world faded away, Jaune's mind went haywire and his eyes widened with surprise. This was no doubt his first kiss, with a girl he never realized had a crush on him since the beginning. And he too, was starting to feel the same way for her; he was reciprocating her feelings.

 _What is this? Has she harbored her feelings all this time?_ He thought as he slowly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and not letting her go nor letting the moment finish quickly. He wanted to savor the feeling as long as possible, wanted to show her just how much he cared. However, good things all come to an end.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha whispered, pulling back and caressed his cheek with a hand.

"Don't do this..." He said just as sad, feeling her other hand placed on his chest plate right over his heart. "Don't..."

 _It has to be done!_ With all her might, she shoved him into the open locker he never knew was there. The door shut tightly and she immediately fiddled with the control panel. _I have to protect him._

"Hey! W-wait! Pyrrha, stop! Let me out!" The blond banged his fists against the door loudly, staring out from the little grooves. He had never felt so scared except that time he was chased by the death stalker; this was Pyrrha, his teammate and partner who gave him his first kiss. She was extremely special to him. "Don't do this! You don't have anything to prove!"

"Jaune..." She noticed him trying to reach for her through the little openings and she granted his wish, gently lifting her own hand so that the tips touched.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you we can handle it together! Nora and Ren can help as well! We won't let you go through this on your own!" He pleaded, but something within him knew that she wouldn't budge on the issue. She had already made her decision. "Please!"

"I'm so sorry, Jaune." Pyrrha apologized, gazing at him sadly from outside the locker and withdrew her hand. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind and stay with him. But as it, fate had other plans for her. "This was the only way to save you."

"No..."

"This is goodbye."

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out before the locker launched itself far away from the building, the little flame of the rocket brightening the sky like a shooting star. The red-haired huntress gazed at it with a heavy-loaded heart, her hands clasped together by her breast. Taking a deep breath and wiping away lingering tears, she turned on her heels and ran back inside, steeling herself for the battle ahead.

Making her way to the elevator, she pried the doors open by force and came face to face with a destroyed inside. There was a prominent hole on the bottom along with a similar looking hole through the ceiling. Wires dangled down, the ends sparking with little bursts of electricity but it was obvious to her that there was no way the transport was operable.

"Fine. I'll play your little game, I know you're waiting at the top." Pyrrha spoke as she entered the confined space, walking around the hole and threw her arms to the side. Her semblance of polarity began to take control and the surrounding walls rattled, even bending over to her will. Crouching down the huntress put as much energy as she could into her legs and once she had enough, she launched herself up, blowing the top off entirely.

* * *

 _Back inside the cafeteria..._

Flurries of sparks flew through the air as Blake landed in a crouch, lifting Gambol Shroud up in its gun form and fired rapidly. Adam for his part, parried the blows before going into a counter. The cat faunus was well aware of how dangerous it was challenging him to close-quarter fighting, so she tried to mix between long range and melee attacks; all of them rebounded or countered with deadly accuracy.

"What's the matter?" Adam spoke, closing the distance and slammed his sword against Blake's. She had to dig her heels into the ground to stop herself from sliding back. "Your attack patterns are readable, and you look like you want to run. What do you think you're proving by challenging me?"

"Nggh, I...I don't need to prove anything to you." She told him in an unwavering voice, her ears twitching behind the bow. "All I need, is to show you that there's...other options in fixing the broken relationship!"

"Humans will never-"

"You know that I disagree with your statement!" Breaking apart, she stood there while breathing heavily. Adam for his part stood tall, not even windless during the scuffle. "For the three years I've been in Beacon, I've made some great friends who are human. Not every human is the same, Adam. Just like how no two faunus are the same."

"You're asking for an immediate death if you think you can befriend the humans." He spat, shaking his head in mock pity. "I won't accept that."

"I'm not expecting you to accept my own beliefs and values. I just want you to stop spreading malice and hate, the opposite of what the White Fang was all about!"

"What you're asking for is impossible, that old way of thinking has died out the moment your father stepped down. Humans can't help but quiver when they are pressured and dominated by another race, and I'll thoroughly enjoy watching each and every single one of them break in my hands."

"You sicken me. How can you be so heartless?" She took a deep breath, before continuing, "I see it now, the old you died the moment our rallies became violent. When I ran away, I was running from my past...that much is true. But I was also running away from you."

"Me? You had no reason to run from me, my darling."

"I had more than enough reasons to run. I strayed from my intended path almost with a blind fold on, a blind fold utilized to prevent the truth from seeping in. But now I won't continue down wrong path any longer. Adam, you can still come back. You can still be saved."

"...I don't want to be saved. I want to be the harbinger who brings light to faunus kind, and death to the rest." Adam growled and Blake could see the eye slits in the mask glowed red. She had hoped that there would be some good left within, but he squashed even that in a heartbeat. "Anything else is secondary."

"Is that how you perceived our relationship? Only a secondary notion or a fling?" Adam's eyebrow twitched and a low snarl rose from behind his teeth. It was a low blow for the two of them, and Blake herself didn't know how he'd react to reciprocated feelings.

"My feelings for you were genuine, Blake. I knew the moment we met that you were the one for me...but, you ended up severing everything we had been building up between us, high-tailing it out of my life. It hurt more than you could ever imagine."

"I...It didn't have to be like this."

"You're right, it didn't." Adam nodded his head in agreement. "But you ran away and I intend on bringing you back."

"Not at the expense of attacking Beacon!"

"And this is the difference between you and I. I'm willing to do whatever means necessary to get what I want, no matter who stands in my way. You are hindered by your emotions and aren't willing to take risks."

"I am taking risks!" She fired back, her emotions roiling back and forth in waves underneath the surface. "I'm risking myself and everything I have been fighting for by going against you!"

"This could have been our day if you would just give yourself up without struggling! Can't you see that?!"

"I told you I never wanted this! What I wanted was equality! I wanted peace!" Switching Gambol Shroud to gun form, she fired once more and they were blocked easily. Wilt glowed red from absorbing the blows, charging up its owner's semblance. "But not this way...if I walked the same path as you, I wouldn't even dream of any of those things!"

"I told you, you aren't going to get that!" Sheathing his sword, he back handed Blake across the face with its entirety with a resounding smack. She fell to the side as a yelp of pain escaped her lips, feeling the sting across her cheek as clear as day. "But I understand. I keep telling you, Blake, all I want...is you."

"We...we cannot..." She gasped, reaching for her weapon and attempted to aim again. A sharp kick from Adam's boot to her hand sent Gambol Shroud flying and Blake found herself flat on her back, leaving her front exposed for an attack.

"I will set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves...This is what I strive to achieve. You won't stop me Blake...because you can't."

"Blake! Where are you, Blake?!" Blake's eyes widened with horror as Adam turned his head slowly, locking in on Yang who appeared frantically looking for her partner. Seeing a White Fang member approaching, the ricocheting sound of Ember Celica going off indicated she shot her opponent. "Blake, answer me!"

"So that's who caught your attention while you were avoiding me." Adam mused and gazed back at his ex. He may have not met Yang in person, but one observant look on Blake's facial expression was all he needed; attacking Yang would break Blake beyond anything she may ever experience. He knew that her training within the White Fang has never prepared her for a situation quite like this. "A lowly, human huntress. Can't say I'm happy about your choice. I thought better of you."

"The moment you changed...the idea of being concerned about what I'm thinking and the path I've chosen...flew out the door." She spat at him and attempted to rise, only to be shoved back down with a boot planted on her chest.

"My darling, I've always had you in my thoughts. More than you could ever realize."

"Adam, if only you had stayed how you were, when the White Fang was a peaceful protest group..."

"Times have changed. It's time for the faunus to feed their rage and hatred for the human race and take back what was theirs to begin with. I will not stand idly by and allow this social injustice go any further. You were once the same as me, rallying by my side for faunus rights. Now, you are– "

"Don't think for a second that I have stopped fighting for those rights." She seethed at him, narrowing her eyes in response. "I'm just going at it via a different angle. Your ways are going to drive the White Fang into the ground! You cannot use fear tactics and human brutality to push your agenda. The humans already hate us, why are you making it even harder?"

"Human brutality? They never once considered the feelings of the faunus, they saw us as merely slaves and dispose those who aren't useful. Faunus had it the worst and sad to say, most of them died for nothing." He leaned a little closer and growled, "The only way to make sure the humans respect us is by instilling fear within them. They will never get off their high horse, so it is up to us to throw them off. We tried to talk and protest with peace. When we got shot down and our methods weren't working, it was time to resort to violence."

"Violence is never the right answer."

"Oh my darling, how naive you have become. But now, I'm going to make it my mission to destroy everyone and everything you care about." Taking his foot off her, he rose to his feet and twirled Wilt idly in his hand before pointing it out towards his left. "Starting with her. Let's get your _partner'_ s attention."

"W-What are you – GAAAAAHHHH!" Blake howled with pain as the red blade impaled her stomach on the right side, keeping her grounded. Tears trickled from her eyes as she tried to shut it all out, focusing her attention on Adam's sneer; there was no remorse in his eyes that were shielded by the mask. He was truly a monster. "AAAARRGGHHH!"

"Blake!?" Yang's head turned so fast at the sound she could have given herself a whiplash. Her chest tightened when she saw her partner on the ground, with a masked individual hovering over her. She also noticed the red blade piercing through the flesh. In that moment her emotions erupted to the surface and she was seeing red, her tunnel vision honing in on Adam and him alone. "You!"

"No...don't do it." Blake tried to speak as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, reaching out a shaky hand towards Yang. Her breathing came out in short puffs, her throat raw from the screaming. "Please...get out of here...run..."

"Whoops, my hand slipped. Are you mad?" Adam ignored her and taunted Yang, pulling his sword out and sheathed it back into Blush while keeping a tight grip on the handle. The smug smirk on his face was all the more reason to urge the brawler into action; she really wanted to wipe it off his face. "Come and save her if you can."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you..." A feral growl rose within Yang's throat before it came out as a full blown scream. Smashing her fists together and igniting her hair with her semblance, she launched herself right at Adam with her right arm pulled back. "GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

 _NOOO!_ Blake's heart plummeted within her chest as she watched with horror as Adam sliced off the appendage with ease; it was over in a flash of red that fanned out into rose petals. Her partner's body flew overhead, splattering blood on the ground. Her golden aura flickered around the wound in an attempt to fix it up. Wide lilac eyes slowly closed as its owner lost consciousness due to the initial shock. Grunting with pain, the faunus rolled over and staggered to her hands and knees just as her partner crashed. _C'mon...! Get up! You have to move!_

"Is that all you got? You're weaker than I imagined." Adam whispered, turning around and walked towards the unmoving brawler. He flicked his blade rapidly, discarding any substances off the object before angling it so the sharp side pointed up. "You poor excuse for a human. You thought you were powerful enough to face me head-on? What a joke, I cannot believe I'm wasting my time with you."

As he inched closer a blur approached out of the corner of his peripherals and he came to a halt. His eyes were immediately held by very angry, very defiant golden orbs. Despite the pain shooting up through her midsection, Blake kept her expression fierce as she crouched over Yang; she knew exactly what the male was capable of, but to see him actually follow through with his warning was a dose of reality for her. Seeing Yang on the ground wounded, unconscious and bleeding strengthened her resolve even further.

"So you still want to protect her...is that your final stance, my darling?" The bull faunus frowned as Blake continued to bare her fangs, her body in a protective posture. Any and all feelings she had for him were buried immediately, her golden orbs filled with hurt as well as the overwhelming emotion to save the person she cared about. "Ultimately you've chosen her...over me. Why must you continue to hurt me, Blake?"

 _I have no more doubt in my mind. Yang...Yang deserves so much more than this, deserves someone much better than I._ Blake's fingers curled into fists and her ears laid flat against her head as she glared at him in silence. _She didn't deserve to be caught up with my mess! This will be the last time I let someone get hurt on my behalf!_

"I thought you'd come back to your senses. But since you're so eager to meet Death, I'll grant you your wish." True to his word, he lunged forward and swiped his weapon right through the neck. As soon as her head was severed from her shoulders, Blake's image shimmered and disappeared. His eyes blinked in realization and he turned, catching the real faunus with Yang in her arms making her getaway. Once they disappeared, the red-haired male couldn't help but feel even more frustrated. Not only did he not coax Blake into coming back to his side, but she totally disowned him for a human no less. A human, the only race he's had a major vendetta against with ever fiber of his being.

"You've made the wrong choice, my darling. Being around humans have corrupted you beyond what I have imagined...but, I'll rewrite it all very soon." Sheathing his weapon, he walked away into the darkness, but not before picking up the very limb he severed. He glanced at the golden gauntlet around the wrist and sneered, "An indispensable gift that bears no meaning to me. Blake, you'll find yourself back at my side, right where you belong."

"Yang, please hang on." Blake whispered over and over as she continued running with Yang in her arms. She knew the brawler couldn't respond back, but she had to find some way of reassuring herself. She was so numb, her mind replaying everything that had happened; the most prominent image being Yang losing her arm. "Please, you just have to hold on. Please!"

In her haste of carrying Yang to safety and as far away from Adam as she can, Blake realized that she didn't pick up Gambol Shroud. She didn't want to go back just yet, worried that the man was still there, so she could only hope that there wouldn't be any loitering Grimms or White Fang members that would attack. However, just as luck would have it the sounds of nearby fighting soon caught her attention and she turned her head to see an open ground filled with Grimm and machine parts. Ears perked, she could pick out two distinguishing voices and felt instant relief when she recognized them.

"Dust! These guys don't know when to give up!"

"You think they'd take a hint, but..." Efram snorted with mild fatigue, raising an arm to wipe away some sweat from his brow. "Seriously, if they're main objective is to stall us then they're doing a mighty fine job."

"At least this place is mostly cleared. I believe we can move on from here."

"Oh goody, a whole acre of ground to cover..."

"Wait...is that Blake?! What happened to you?" Timber, taking notice of the approaching faunus, rushed over with Efram right on his heels. Once the distance between them became smaller, the archer could see the mat of blonde hair caked with blood cradled within Blake's arms. "Yang?! Her arm-"

"I'll explain later, but we can't stay here!" Blake exclaimed, her chest heaving for breath from running and adrenaline. The wound on her stomach throbbed just as painfully, but she was more concerned for Yang's well-being over her own."Our best bet is to reuniting with the others!"

"We have to bandage up that wound though, I wouldn't be surprised if moving her may cause irritation." Efram noted the steady stream of blood seeping out of the arm wound. "How much time has passed since she obtained the injury? It looks quite fresh."

"Not too long ago...you're right, it is a fresh wound." The faunus replied, her eyes dropping to the ground with sadness. "And it was all my fault..."

"Blake..." Efram wanted to say something else, but the roar of other Grimm caught his attention. Hardening his expression, he turned to the other two and said, "You're right, we can't stay here. They're most likely attracted to our emotions, and with an open wound they're more than likely to come running."

"Will you be alright? You've been running with Yang in your arms." asked Timber.

"T-Thank you for your concern but, I want to carry her." Blake replied, holding Yang tightly against her.

"Let's get going then, we'll make sure you two get some place safe." Efram said, twirling his trident before sticking it into the ground. "If I'm going to be honest, my aura reserves are a bit low so...It's good old fashion combat."

"Just don't take that as an initiative towards obtaining more battle scars." Timber spoke in all seriousness as he opted to protecting Blake's left side; leaving his partner to protect the faunus' right side. "One may end up fatal."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Pyrrha and Jaune are on the move, something must have happened." I spoke up, getting Kairos' attention after she sliced through the body of a Creeper. "I felt a powerful signature resonate not too long ago...two powerful signatures to be exact." _Something else has happened...a strong burst of fury followed by a wave of sadness...was it Yang? Blake's Aura fluctuated along with her emotions..._

"Two? Who are you seeing...er...sensing?" She questioned me. Shaking my head to push the lingering thoughts to the back and pick up later, I focused on the much more prominent auras blatantly flaring within my head.

"One...is a headmaster, most likely Ozpin. The other...a mixture of someone I don't recognize and Cinder."

"Someone you don't recognize? How is it that someone down there for who knows how long has stayed out of your radar?" The faunus asked, her brows furrowed with concern and confusion. "How is it that the adults haven't bothered to mentioned a secret floor?"

"It was off-limits probably, not to mention no one actually questioned it. However, one of them seemingly vanished. Cinder's signature is still here, and Pyrrha is on the move again. I lost track of Jaune for a second..." I reported.

"What? You did?" My partner sent me a glance filled with surprise. "He didn't die did he?"

"I highly doubt it...give me a minute, I'll find him..." My brows furrowed in thought as I latched onto his aura signature; I couldn't help but chuckle because his aura line looked like a floppy noodle. "He ended up somewhere in the middle of the city...Did he just fly there?"

"Huh? How? He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who enjoys flying, if his landing strategy was any indication." Kairos scratched her head with a hand before chuckling at my questioning gaze. "Trust me, the moment I landed back when we were in the Emerald Forest, I saw him flying through the air from my position. It was entertaining to say the least."

"Wait, some of the lockers may have fallen around the area, so perhaps Jaune got into one of those." I said, coming across one of the said lockers sticking up at an angle from where it entered the ground. "The engines aren't that badly out of shape, there's enough fuel to fly."

"How lucky are we then. They could come in handy later." Kairos noted as we made our way to the front door. The tower building looked like shambles up close, noted by the amount of debris littering the pathway. It honestly looked like it could tumble should a massive amount of energy were to be released. "So...do we just let ourselves in?"

"This is what I'd call convenience, dust knows I want to conserve my energy." Slipping through we kept our guard up, all senses on alert. So far, there hasn't been any movement that would indicate a breech within the building. "Strange how there's no Grimm in here, but I guess there's enough outside to keep them occupied."

"Hmmm...The elevator looks busted broken, in fact I'm not even sure it could be called that anymore." Kairos reported from where she made a bee-line towards the transport, her tail twitched from side-to-side with interest. Hearing something akin to fighting, she leaned out a little further and tilted her head up, "Speaking of which, this thing is obviously out of order...so how is there noise all the way up there?"

"I guess we'll figure that out when we get there." I stood next to her, following her line of sight as well. "There's nothing down there for us to search through, no signature of anything living. Thus the only thing we can do is go upward."

"Well that saves us a lot of time, doesn't it?" Kairos wrapped her arm around my waist, holding me close in a brief hug. I know she was scared, I was as well, so the small action was helpful for the both of us. "Now how do we even get up there?" Through my mind's eye I could see the splinters and muddle bits of wires and steel beams. In my honest opinion, some of them may not even hold the entire weight of a person before collapsing.

"You think we can climb our way up?" I asked her after taking a minute to collect my thoughts.

"We could but how long do you think that would take us? Those beams look so weak that they could break at any given time. Is there another strategy we could use to make us move faster?"

"Wait...there were lockers outside..." The gears within our minds moved and we came at the same conclusion. Excitedly we rushed back out and found the nearest locker, the very same one we ran past earlier, and examined it. Despite the scratched up metal and bits of dents, it honestly looked to be in good condition.

"Nothing seems damaged thank goodness, just need to angle it so it won't run itself into the ground." The faunus announced as I maneuvered it, making the head point straight up to the tower top. "However, the amount of energy is a little on the low side. If I were to wager a guess, this thing won't get us to our destination."

"Then throw me the rest of the way." I answered, taking position and wrapped my legs around the body. I felt arms wrap around me as my partner took up her position. "We have to make it, we just have to."

"And we will." Kairos whispered with confidence. Leaning over, she punched in the last few buttons on the control panel and soon, we found ourselves soaring upwards with the winds whistling through our ears.


	54. Chapter 54: Unleash It All

**A/N** : Chapter 54 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Unleash It All**

 _Outside near the bullhead docks..._

"That's it, everybody on board!" After ridding the arena of grimm, Professors Port and Oobleck were out and about addressing the other remaining students. Some muttered amongst themselves, others shivering and huddled for warmth as the night wore on. Nearby the students of various teams loitered around, anxious or warily of their next plan of action. A couple of beowolves that had been under my control kept their own distance, communicating to one another via snarls and soft barks. It took a lot of convincing from the huntsmen and huntresses to argue that the wolves meant no harm, since soldiers and professors were quick to draw weapons. "This is a mandatory evacuation!"

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please file in a calm and orderly fashion!" Oobleck added, adjusting his spectacles with a forefinger. "Atlas personal are on stand by and are ready to assist if need be!"

"Raf! Raf!" At Zwei's eager barking, Weiss turned around to see Ruby running up to meet her. The heiress had searched for the leader even with the corgi's help, but came up empty handed. Her eyes glistened with worry and relief at the same time as she walked forward to meet her team leader and partner.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, I found you! Sorry for being late!" The leader apologized, holding Weiss steady and consoled her. She could see just how worried the heiress was and felt bad for not being punctual. "The ship crashed further than I originally anticipated, so I had to run as fast as I could."

"Ruby, where have you been?" Weiss asked, dialing back her usual admonishing tone and looked over the girl for signs of wounds. "Zwei and I had been looking everywhere for you!"

"It's a long story, but if I were to be brief, Torchwick is dead and I killed a griffon. Otherwise I'm fine!" The young leader assured her. Glancing around, she took in the almost solemn air and frowned. "What's going on? Why is everyone looking so down?"

"Umm...well..." The heiress lowered her head and avoided eye contact. She nervously rubbed her arm, trying to articulate her thoughts on how to break it to Ruby that Yang received a devastating wound. "You see..."

"Weiss? You look bothered...what's ailing you?" Ruby watched as her partner stepped aside, opening her up to what's in front of her. What she saw broke her heart and she couldn't help but let out a sad whimper. Yang and Blake, laying together on the ground with Ren and Nora not too far away, sad expressions on their faces. The brawler didn't seem to be moving and the faunus had a hand wrapped around her stomach wound. "N-No...it can't be..."

"I'm sorry...Yang..." Blake whispered, tentatively reaching out and held her partner's only hand. Sniffling, she inched closer and wrapped an arm protectively around Yang, burying her face against the brawler's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Yang...what happened to her?" Ruby asked quietly.

"We don't know the details." Sun walked up to them, seemingly tired himself. "Timber and Efram came with them...maybe they can shed some light." He gestured to the two huntsmen who seemed to be having a conversation with the Grimm wolves. "But don't worry...Yang's gonna be okay."

"I...I'm gonna go talk to them then." Ruby excused herself and made her way to the small group, watching as the wolves watched her approach with perked ears. Noticing the change of bodily behavior, the boys turned around to see the huntress. "Hey guys..."

"Ruby..." Timber started before looking away, unsure of what to say. "Hey...yourself..."

"...we're sorry about what happened..." Efram spoke up, putting a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder. "Timber and I were cleaning up in an area when Blake stumbled in, carrying Yang in her arms."

"So Yang was already wounded when she got to you two?"

"Yeah...sure shocked us since we have never seen her in such a state." The huntsman stated while Timber nodded his head in agreement. "Blake wasn't fairing any better, and it's only natural she was looking out for Yang's well-being."

"We don't know how she got it, and Blake said it was her fault Yang got wounded." Timber told her. "Looking at the wound it seemed to have been a really strong sword that cleaved through."

"B-B-But what about her Aura? Why didn't it protect her?" questioned Ruby in a soft voice. "I thought our Aura protected us from getting hurt..."

"Then the best hypothesis we could think of is that the attack was strong enough to pierce through it; there's no doubt she would've had her guard up, but her opponent was probably way over her head this time around. An attack like that, striking through Aura and taking away a limb, Yang going into shock makes sense." Efram addressed with his voice as calm as ever; the last thing he wanted was to spook his friend even further. Stepping up, he placed a calming hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I know you've probably heard this, but believe me when I say that Yang's going to pull through. You've been with her most of your life right? You know her better than the rest of us."

"...yeah..."

"She'll come around, you'll see. And when she does, we'll be there for her."

"Thank you. So...what about these wolves?" The red caped huntress glanced at the beowolves around her, their eyes looking at her out of curiosity. "What's their story? How come no one attacked them?"

"From what Sun told us, these wolves are under Reina's control. However, not every single wolf you see will act this way." Timber said, watching as she reached out to touch the black mass of fur of one of them. "Truly a miracle if one thinks about it, but it just shows that even our leader doesn't really understand the extent of her power."

"How long have they been under her control?" asked Ruby, watching as some of the wolves jostled one another to get a whiff of her scent.

"Perhaps a few hours at most. What's interesting is that even without our leader's presence, they're still as calm as ever." Timber mused, scratching his chin in wonder. "You'd think they'll break away and do their own thing."

 **Just because the Great One isn't here, doesn't mean we lose our composure. We aren't mindless animals.**

"Huh? Did you just...speak?" Ruby glanced up with surprise, looking into the eyes of a beowolf. The boys did a double-take as well, unsure of what to think of the disembodied voice in their heads. "You talked didn't you? In my head at least."

 **The Great One's aura is close enough for us to latch on to. You should try it sometimes, one could compare the feeling to that of an aphoristic drug.**

 **Her presence is so soothing, we can't help ourselves but to be indulged.**

"Is that the reason why you haven't broken out of her control?" Efram asked, looking at the grimm in wonder.

 **Why would we ever dream about breaking free?**

 **Even if we were to break away, we would find ourselves reaching for it again. We'll keep on chasing and chasing until we can't chase no more. Why? Well...there's just something thrilling in that aspect.**

 **It's been a long time since someone with that kind of mark has walked this land. Some wolves like us, gyrate towards the source out of wonder and a need to maintain it. Others seek it out just to destroy it.**

"What is it about Reina that draws you guys to her? It can't be just about her aura..." The wolves all looked at one another at the question, snapping their teeth together. Once they came to a consensus, they turned their attention back to the students.

 **The Great One may have told you a chunk of her family history, but even she does not know all of it. We have no clue either, but we've always relied on our instincts. And we can't ignore that, it'd be like going against nature.**

 **The one sure thing we know is that the bearer of the mark is our Great One. However, this disturbance we feel can only mean one thing: two bearers of the same mark has appeared, and that is an anomaly.**

"It definitely matches Reina's story, the idea that those with the exact same marks are not supposed to coexist together." Efram nodded his head in thought. "But, since there's two of them, then how come you guys are quick to label Reina as your 'Great One'?"

"...now that you mentioned that...that does sound complicated." Timber said.

 **If we're being honest, we ourselves have never had the chance of meeting the other one who bears the mark.  
**

 **It's safe to assume that the beowolves would be swayed one way or the other. Due to loyalty, wolves won't switch sides once they have chosen. Once the Great One has been established, the wolves will follow unconditionally.**

"So...if a wolf is under the influence of Reina's aunt, then there is no way Reina herself would be able to pull that wolf to her side. In a way, this could be very very bad. Based on the few wolves here, there wouldn't be enough going against a large swarm." Efram deduced, nodding his head in understanding. "Since we don't know the exact numbers, our leader could potentially be at a disadvantage in terms of numbers."

"Hey! You guys!" They looked over to see Sun waving his arms and gesturing them to join him, interrupting whatever it was Ruby was about to say. The young leader puffed out her cheeks in annoyance before letting out a sigh and walked back, the others following not too far behind. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take everyone to Vale. We should hurry and board on while we still have time."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha haven't come back yet!" Nora said from where she sat. She attempted to get up but let out a groan of pain and rubbed her side with a frown. "Yikes, that hit from earlier did a number on me. Remind me never to take on an Ursa and a Paladin at the same time."

"What?! They're missing?" exclaimed Ruby, clearly out of the loop since she was up in the air.

"Not only that, Reina and Kairos seemed to have gone off as well." Ren informed her and shook his head from side-to-side. "They aren't the only ones, a couple of other teammates and friends didn't make it out unscathed."

"And it doesn't help that that giant dragon keeps circling the skies, dropping masses of dark puddles for others to crawl out of. Even the White Fang has decided to beat a hasty retreat!" Sun twitched his tail angrily, his fingers curling and uncurling by his side. "I know times are hard on all of us...but we have to leave!"

"We're not leaving- ouch!" Ren growled as he too, had sustained a considerable amount of blows. Nora held out her hand in a supportive fashion, getting a grateful look from her partner. With Blake and Yang unable to fight, and the other students fatigue and exhausted, there wasn't much anyone could do now. However, the inevitable still lingered overhead, and there hadn't been any news from either Ironwood or Ozpin. It wasn't a stretch to believe that everyone had been left in the dark to fend for themselves.

"I'll find them..." Ruby decided, making up her mind and strengthening her resolve. Her friends looked at her, even Blake's ear twitched signaling that she was listening in. "I'll find them all and bring them back. I won't leave them alone."

"No. We will find them." Weiss stepped forward with a knowing smile. "I won't let you go back there by yourself."

"Weiss, you're the best!" Ruby chirped, not missing the flushed cheeks adorning her partner's face.

 **We'll go as well.**

 **There's still leftover Grimm walking around that need to be taken care of.**

"Are they...did they just..."

"Yes Weiss, they're communicating with us. Fascinating isn't it?" Ruby nodded, confirming the heiress' skeptical expression. "I know, it's definitely a weird feeling."

"It's...something more than just weird, I feel like my privacy has been breached. It's like someone actually speaking back to me in my mind when I have my inner monologues. But...how is it that we're able to hear them? Huntsmen and huntresses have never been able to hear voices such as this before."

"Don't ask me, I have no clue..."

"Ah, forget it. I can only hope this is a one-time thing, I don't appreciate having multiple voices in my head all at once." Shaking her head to clear away any more nagging questions, she turned to Nora, Ren, and Sun, stating, "Please take care of Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

"Ugh, you better be!" Sun yelled after them while Zwei released a series of encouragement via barks. The monkey faunus angrily stared at the ground and muttered, "Idiots...they don't know what they're doing."

"At least they're doing something..." Ren said quietly, but Sun still heard him. The faunus turned around and watched as the other two did their best to comfort Blake, her arm still wrapped tightly around Yang. The former member of the White Fang was well aware of the situation, yet managed a small warning growl if anyone wondered in too close.

"It's okay Blake...we won't separate you two...we'll make sure you two end up on the same airship back." Nora spoke softly as she kept her distance, Blake snuggling against her partner once she felt comfortable. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, but Yang was by far her top priority above anything else. "Judging by the wound...You almost lost her..."

"...and I won't let it happen again..." came the faint whisper, almost as if Blake was reassuring herself. "She's someone who's...very precious to me..."

* * *

 _On top of Beacon's Tower..._

The battle between Cinder and Pyrrha had sparks flying through the air, lighting up the hovering gears strung up along the ceiling. The fall maiden had sensed someone coming up the elevator, but she knew exactly who it was when Miló came hurtling through the air. Deflecting it, she caught Akoúo̱ next, right on time as the warrior herself slammed both feet into her own shield.

 _Heh, she's just how Emerald has informed me of in terms of fighting abilities._ Cinder thought, keeping her opponent on the defensive while scouting out potential openings. She didn't seem to have any luck, as Pyrrha always kept her in her line of sights so her counters were very effective. _Out of all the brats, she's definitely the most skilled. There's nothing wrong with her form, she's attacking and defending in response to my own patterns.  
_

"You look worried." Pyrrha noted, somersaulting backwards as a fireball whizzed past her head. Sensing some heat coming her way, she lifted Akoúo̱ up long enough to withstand a stream of fire flying out of Cinder's palms. "Am I the reason why?"

"Don't concern yourself too much," Cinder spoke sweetly once she stopped her flamethrower attack. Expelling flames from both palms out behind her, she rammed into Pyrrha, knocking the younger into the wall. A sharp gasp left her lips and the spartan soon found herself flat on her back, her mind registering the fact that she had been flipped over. "It'll give your enemies an advantage."

Rolling to the side so a heeled foot smashed into the ground instead of her skull, the huntress used her semblance to maneuver her weapons by her side. Thrusting her left arm forward, she sent Miló flying once again, watching as the javelin was deflected. Gripping Akoúo̱, she rushed Cinder head on, something her enemy didn't predict. Recalling Miló to hand, she displayed her prowess and kept Cinder on her toes, something the power hungry temptress hadn't felt in a long time.

"Enough!" She snarled, sending Pyrrha back with a well placed kick to the ribs. At first she was afraid Ozpin would be her worst adversary, but the girl who stood before her proved to be just as lethal. "How? How can someone like you push me this far? Even when I have the power of a maiden within my grasps...how? Tell me how!"

"Unlike you who seemingly rely on a borrowed power, I rely on my own strength and skills."

"That's impossible! I won't believe that!"

"Doesn't matter if you believe or not, I know my own strength when I fight." Ember eyes narrowed as Pyrrha rushed forward, thrusting Miló with the intent on stabbing her. Lighting her hands on fire, she grabbed the weapon tightly, putting them both into a stalemate. Sensing something bad about to happen when the metal began to melt in Cinder's hold, the huntresses tried to pull her weapon back but it was to no avail.

"Awww, that's too bad. I think you're overestimating yourself here." Pulling Miló towards her, Cinder crushed the weapon before jabbing her left elbow right into her opponent's solar plexus. Rolling backwards and disoriented, Pyrrha fought to bring air to her lungs. Cinder made a clicking noise with her tongue, stating, "Now what are you gonna do without your little toy?"

"Even without a weapon I'll still find a way to fight." Pyrrha replied as she rose back to her feet. Glancing around, she noticed just how delicate the gears were now hanging from above. Raising a hand, she used her semblance to rip them off their hangers, letting the top completely crumble to the ground and expose them to the elements. Using Akoúo̱ as a decoy, she swept Cinder off her feet before crushing her underneath a gear head. Letting out a roar, the huntress brought the rest of the gears down, creating some sort of concealment barrier. _Will it be enough to contain her?_

"If you think this would keep me imprisoned..." A voice spoke as the ball of flame grew steadily from within the gear confinement. "Then you're in for a big mistake!" A burst of flames send the gears flying, one of which slammed into Pyrrha who managed to block with Akoúo̱. However, the blow was too strong and her aura broke after saving her from crashing. Once her feet touched the ground, she summoned her bow and generated one of her infamous black arrows. "This is the end!"

"Hyaaaaaah!" Pyrrha yelled as she rushed forward, pivoting with all her strength to throw Akoúo̱ straight and true.

"Hmph." Cinder unleashed the arrow, watching as the two made contact and the arrow dispelled into red particle pieces. It didn't change the course of the shield, the arrow just came back together in one piece and embedded itself into Pyrrha's heel. The huntress cried out in pain and collapsed, her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh how the mighty has fallen."

"Damn it..." The huntress growled, reaching behind to break off the shaft and left the tip alone. Attempting to stand, she wobbled and fell on all fours with a yelp. _I...I can't...I can't stand..._

"I'll commend you for lasting longer than I had originally anticipated." Cinder said with a purr, walking around and knelt down. Reaching out with a hand, she grabbed Pyrrha's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. She smiled down and said, "Take comfort in knowing that I will use this amazing power in ways you could never have imagined. It makes me feel somewhat...sad for you."

 _KRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHHHHHH~_

"Wait, what the-" The dark-haired woman released Pyrrha and turned around at the sound of something careening right at her, a plume of smoke billowing up into the night sky. Lunging to the side, she watched as the remnants of a damaged locker tipped over with a groan, coming to a harsh stop. "What is that..."

"Ugh...that went better than expected...could've worked more on my landing..." I groaned, sitting up and shaking my head to get rid of the dust stuck in my hair. After throwing the locker first, I hit the ground hard about a second later and continued to roll until I came to a halt. Getting to my feet I slowly stretched out my muscles, "Thank god for auras otherwise I would've busted my tailbone with that landing."

"Reina Raylan...so happy of you to join the party." Cinder drawled to capture my attention. She seemed a bit upset to have been disrupted by my entrance. "I should count myself extra lucky. It's not everyday I get to host a funeral for two huntresses."

"Tell me, Cinder. What is your motivation? Why are you doing this?" I asked her. "What's wrong in preserving the peace and making this world tranquil for everyone to live?"

"That's what I hate most about you hero types, always thinking everyone can live in harmony. With that kind of thinking, the weak will always lose." Her eyes flashed with the ignited fire and she smiled, "Where there is peace...there is chaos. And I intend on disrupting your so called peace by burning it to ashes."

* * *

 _On the ground..._

"There's fighting going on beyond the smoke...I can sense an unimaginable power flying through the air." Ruby noted, lifting her head to look at the tower top. She and Weiss had made it safely to their destination, their path kept clean thanks to the small group of Beowolves that accompanied them. "I'm afraid it doesn't look too good."

 _BZZZZT~ BZZZZT~_

"Hey, it's Jaune!" Weiss wiped out her Scroll, seeing the boy's face appear along with the ID name. Clicking the green icon, she also pressed the speaker icon so Ruby could listen in. "Jaune! What's going on?"

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" His voice pleaded, sounding like he was almost on the brink of breaking down. "Pyrrha! She's fighting that woman...the same one who was probably behind the microphone at the tournament!"

"What?!"

"Please! She doesn't stand a chance! She'll get killed!"

"Well, we're at the location. Preparing to go on up!" Ruby chirped with confidence, tightening her grip on Crescent Rose. "We'll save her, Jaune!"

"...that's all I'm asking for..." with that the connection broke and he went offline. Giving Ruby a questioning look, Weiss quickly put the device away and released a sigh. Everything seemed to be going so fast, it'll definitely take awhile to digest in the morning.

"He sounds so broken...I worry about him."

"We all would and currently do, if it were any other significant partner." Ruby assured her in a supportive manner. "Pyrrha is our friend, and we'll do whatever it takes to save her."

"Agreed...Watch out!" Weiss suddenly shouted as the pieces of the tower came falling down, blocking their way in through the front. A screech of terror reminded them of the gigantic lizard still dominating the skies above, its wings bringing up small gusts of wind. "That damn dragon...making a mess out of ancient architecture! I have a few choice words for it!"

"Not gonna happen, I mean we can only talk to wolves at the moment." Ruby chuckled, hearing Weiss harrumphed with annoyance. Brows furrowed on the situation, she noted, "I don't think going through the front door would be an option. Got any other bright ideas?"

"I might have one in mind." Looking up the body of the building, the heiress used the same tactic since our first year at Beacon; a plethora of shimmering white glyphs made themselves known as stepping platforms to the top.

"Ooooo! Nicely done!"

"You can do this." Weiss said confidently, a small smirk on her face. She was quite proud of herself, and although she wouldn't dare say it out loud, she was proud of Ruby and how far she came. Since the first time meeting her, Weiss could see the development of a leader within her partner. "I know you can."

"Just like when we took down the Giant Nevermore." Ruby grinned, looking over her shoulder to meet Weiss' gaze. "What about you though? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll be right behind you once you're already up there. I have to stabilize the glyphs after all, can't have them disappear from underneath your feet."

"You promise?"

"Of course, you dolt. I'm your partner, am I not?" Weiss questioned before smiling, a smile that Ruby almost thought was fake. For a Schnee like Weiss, smiling was a very precious and rare emotion to show, and the leader was sure the cherish every moment she laid eyes on the curved lips. "But yes, I give you my word."

"Then, I'll see you up there."

"Yeah." Weiss watched as Ruby disappears in a flutter of petals. The rustling of nearby bushes caught her eyes and she growled out, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I would...if I wasn't in pain."

"Kairos? What are you doing over there?" The heiress questioned, moving over to see the said faunus flat on her back. Lancelot could be seen embedded tip down in the tile, smoke smoldering off the surface of the red metal. "And how did you end up like that?"

"Well you see...ouch...Reina and I took a ride on those school lockers. Hold your thought, I'm still in pain." She interrupted when the heiress attempted to speak. "Making our way up the tower, I thought we weren't going to make it because even two of us were just adding weight; not to mention the amount of fuel was running out. So! Giving it a mega push, I used my flames to fuel the rocket and we were smooth sailing."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?"

"I should...but dragon boy appeared around one of our blind spots, and I knew he could have proven a threat or derailed us from our goal. I jumped ship, attacking its scaly behind to throw it off before falling straight back down. So, here I am, unable to move for awhile."

"Sad to say I can't relate to your predicament." Weiss teased, getting a snort of laughter from the faunus.

"Get out of here, you tease. Weren't you going to follow Ruby? Don't keep your lady waiting!" Kairos laughed, noticing the faintest tint of red on the pale skin. Flabbergasted and mumbling incoherent words, Weiss bid a hasty retreat and took off, using her own glyphs to run up the side of the tower.

* * *

 _Back at the top..._

If I were to be honest, fighting against Cinder when she didn't have the fall maiden powers seemed simpler than her current self. In fact, past Cinder couldn't even hold a candle up to the now Cinder gloating before me. My body was trembling, every nerve and cell in my body screaming at me to run. Her Aura signature burned brighter than anything I've ever encountered, overshadowing the rest of the competition. As of now, I was on the defensive most of the time, trying to take as little damage as possible. Pyrrha, although she tried to make herself useful, could only hope that she wouldn't get hit by a critical attack.

"What's the matter? Tired yet?!" Cinder crowed with laughter, feeling excited seeing her prey struggle against her. "C'mon! I'm barely breaking a sweat here!" Running forward, she broke through and slammed me against the ground with just her shoulder. I gasped in pain before feeling fingers wrap themselves around my neck, attempting to strangle the life straight out. "Now this position seems familiar...except I had you under my foot. Still trembling like a leaf."

"Still a...cocky villain I see."

"Hmph, since the last time we've seen each other you only managed to bark louder." She noted, keeping a tighter grip on me. "You weren't a threat then, what made you think this time would be any different? Now that I hold immense power...power your mind couldn't possibly understand, you have no chance in victory."

"Nnngh...you never know...unless you try!" I spat in her face, and she just laughed.

"Don't try to be a hero. Deep down, you're nothing more than a frightened little sheep." She growled, pushing deeper against my neck till I felt the lack of oxygen. Kicking my legs and struggling, I held onto her wrist with my left hand and attempted to pry it away, but I was getting weaker. Without fresh air going into my lungs, I felt suffocation. "That's it. Ease into eternal sleep...and let things happen on their intended course. Your job is done."

"Stand up!" Pyrrha cried out at that moment, her eyes fixated on the fight. I felt my eyelids twitch, honing in on her voice and holding onto it like a life line. "C'mon! You gotta stand up!"

"Foolish fool!" Cinder grinned psychotically, looking at the spartan out the corner of her eyes. "She's slowly slipping consciousness. A shame really, she won't bear witness to the greatness of my gift to the world."

"You're wrong." Pyrrha said in a firm voice. "You don't know her like I do."

"Tch, weaklings spout the funniest of things in desperate times. Even a group of you all together gives me massive headaches." The fall maiden huffed after a minute of processing the words, taking her attention off of me. Holding onto what conscious is left, I willed my Aura to collect in the palm of my right hand, and prayed for Pyrrha to hold Cinder's attention a little while longer.

"And what would you know? Didn't you say you're an all powerful maiden?" Pyrrha goaded, noticing the twitch of the brows. "What would you know about weaklings?"

"I've had my fair share of weaklings. It comes with the territory, but now...I see no use for them."

"Is that so? What about your two lackeys? Mercury and Emerald right? Are you going to throw them away just like that?"

"...what are you implying?"

"They probably did so much for you, helped you in your plans...seems to me like you're weak. In fact, you could be just like us." Pyrrha felt a rush of adrenaline go through her as she spoke. "You say we're weak and that we tend to bark the loudest when there's more around, doesn't that concept applies to you as well? You put up a strong front, and yes I'll admit you're tough when you rely on a source not of your own...but in the end, you're a normal human."

"Shut your mouth!" Cinder seethed, removing her hand from my neck which was a huge mistake. She was fuming and her anger was clouding her judgment. "If you're so eager to die, then I'll gladly deliver the death sentence!"

"I would pay attention to someone else rather than myself."

"Huh?"

"A-Aura...Palm!" I lifted my upper body off the ground, extending my right hand forward, and made contact with her stomach. There a loud bang and I was able to take in a shuddering breathe, the force blowing my opponent a good distance away. Gasping for much needed air, I felt my conscious returning in full and I was no longer light-headed.

"Mmmmmm, I seemed to have underestimated the two of you annoying insects." Cinder's voice made my body quiver. She was looking at the tattered clothes from where my attack went through, a look of resentment crossing her face. "I didn't even give you enough credit, little girl. You left yourself unguarded...just like how we were inside the tower. Except you used the help of another to throw me off your trail." Her fingers curled into fists and she grit her teeth tightly, "Fool me once, shame on me. You've fooled me twice...shame on you!"

"Aura Bind!"

"Gaaah!" Cinder grunted as chains seemingly erupted from underneath her feet, wrapping around her body like snakes and held her still. Struggling against the bindings, her face twisted into a heavy grimace before morphing into absolute annoyance. "What...is this?! Let go of me this instance!"

 _That should hold her there for awhile...I gotta move fast!_ I thought to myself before hurrying to Pyrrha's side. The spartan hadn't moved an inch from where she knelt on all four, head slightly lowered to stare at the floor. "Pyrrha! Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"Reina, we won't make...huff...huff...we won't make it out of this battle alive. At least, even if we do, it won't be unscathed...who knows just how much more we can take." Pyrrha huffed in response, keeping her leg from shaking due to an arrow sticking out of her heel. "Against Cinder, powered up by maiden powers, we're way over our heads. In fact...it doesn't feel like she's using too much of her power."

"Your heel... you can't walk anymore can you? What about your Aura?" I asked worriedly, getting a small head nod in response. "Come on, I'll try to carry you."

"I already know what my destiny is, there's no time to change. Even if you manage to drag me off to a safe place, that won't stop her from destroying everything." Pyrrha shook her head and said, "My aura has been broken, and the arrow in my heel is a prime example of that. Leave me behind, I'll try to buy you some time...no matter how broken I am."

"Don't be stupid, Pyrrha." I disagreed with her, refusing to believe her. "If we're going to get out, we'll get out together. If you aren't going anywhere, then I refuse to leave you behind."

"At this point what can you do? ...what can I do?" The red-haired huntress sighed. "In the face of danger, when split second decisions can tip the scale...I'm sorry, I wish I could be anymore helpful."

"C'mon, you can't fall here." I told her.

"Honestly, I too do not want to go out like this. Only seventeen with a long life ahead, I had hoped to live a little longer."

"You can. We can win this together, we'll get out of this battle and live."

"But it is my destiny, I can't run away from it." She replied solemnly, shaking her head. I opened my mouth to retort when something popped into my head, a memory I was actually blessed to remember.

 _Neat trick right? But check this out... I can force something to turn into Aura and 'capture' it within the orb._

 _Then what happens? Kairos had asked, looking at the object with interest._

 _I can release it whenever I feel like it and it'd still retain its shape. I replied, holding onto the book that had been inside the orb in my hand. See that? I haven't tried it on any human, but I have a hunch that the idea still applies..._

"That's right...I can still try that method!" Holding out my hand I quickly conjured up an orb and held it towards Pyrrha, placing it against her arm. Sweat began dripping down my face, my heart throbbing painfully against my chest with the amount of anxiety I was feeling. "Please...please make it work!"

For a good twenty minutes nothing seemed to happen. I couldn't see the transfer between Pyrrha and the orb, their auras not in sync; it was like an oil and water mixture. What I could sense was my own despair and fear being reflected through her green eyes. She knew that my plan wouldn't follow through, but she didn't voice her opinion. "Why? Why isn't it working? Does this not work on living beings?!"

"Reina..."

"Why!" Angrily I dispelled the orb and sat back on my heels, my head hanging low. "Why did this have to happen?" Just as she was about to answer, a massive fireball slammed into my side. Rolling across the floor I found myself colliding against a broken pillar, a gasp escaping my lips. Before I had a chance to regain my bearings, something sang through the air and my right arm jerked painful outward.

 _What the...?!_ It caught up to me that an arrow had embedded itself into the rock by going through my palm, and held me in place. Warm liquid signifying my blood trickled down my forearm and dripped to the ground, some even going all the way to my armpit. Fear coarse through my veins and I felt myself going into a state panic.

"Settle down, an arrow wound through the hand won't kill you. Though, if you continue to thrash around like that you'll most likely die of blood loss." Cinder snarled, brushing off remnants of the binds with the wave of a hand. It took her while before she was able to maneuver her wrists till she got a good grip on the chains, breaking them just by squeezing tightly.

Walking up, the clicking of her heels sharp against the ground, she conjured up another arrow and aimed it at Pyrrha. The huntress slowly turned her head to the dark-haired woman, her gaze never wavered in the face of death. "I'll handle you after finishing this one off."

"Do you believe in destiny?" questioned Pyrrha, fixing Cinder with a solid stare. There was no hesitance in her voice, no wavering at all.

"Yes." Cinder spoke a moment later, before letting the arrow fly gracefully from her fingers. The tip pierced the skin, embedding itself straight to the heart; from where I was, I could have sworn the arrow itself went through her back. Eyes wide, chest gasping for desperate breath the red-haired huntress leaned back on her heels. She couldn't focus on anything before her, her senses slowly losing their motor drive and shutting down.

"No...no..." I hung on the wall, my own breath leaving in shock after what I had witnessed. The rush of blood and the pounding of my own heart echoed rhythmically within my ears. "Please...no..."

"And now, there will be nothing left." Smiling, Cinder lowered her bow and tangled her fingers through the red locks, gripping them tightly as if they were reigns on a horse. With a deep shudder Pyrrha's body flashed a fiery hue, and shimmered away into little balls of dust.

"No...no no no no!" I watched as the aura signature for Pyrrha just whittled away, leaving the darkness behind. It was as if she wasn't there to begin with. Mouth open with aghast, I stretched out to touch the shimmering light with my left hand, my fingers just barely scraping by. "This can't be...please...come back..."

 _Oooh, I love this scarf. Where did you get it?_

 _You want to pivot on your standing foot while also rotating your hip. Much of the power and drive comes from there. Without much rotation you wouldn't have enough power._

 _Reina, stop! The match's over...you can stop now._

 _Stand up! C'mon! You gotta stand up!_

 _You're wrong. You don't know her like I do._

 _I already know what my destiny is, there's no time to change. Even if you manage to drag me off to a safe place, that won't stop her from destroying everything._

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

"AHHHHHHHH!" The memories I had of Pyrrha barreled through like a coursing river, and an overwhelming amount of darkness erupted from deep within. I felt my conscious slip, something inhuman had clawed itself from the abyssal depths and took over. The signatures of various auras immediately submerged within the dark sludge. I felt like I was suffocating, choking, drowning by unseen hands wrapped around my neck. No matter how hard I struggled to get to the surface, I couldn't breach through it.

"Oh be quiet, huntsmen and huntresses die every day, what's one more gonna hurt? So loud...what the hell." Cinder snorted before looking down, a couple of accessories that Pyrrha wore lay at her feet. Kneeling, she picked up the bronze circlet that had been in huntress' hair and smirked. "Hmmm, now this is quite the accessory. Maybe I'll wear it better than she did."

"That's...not...yours..." An entity not quite my own voiced. The difference in tone made the maiden look up in wonder. "That's. Not. Yours." With a loud snarl I reached over and gripped the shaft of the arrow, attempting to rip it out. "That's not yours."

"You won't get out that easily, I suggest you slice off that limb." Cinder taunted, which only added fuel to my anger. Nostrils flaring out to exhibit small bursts of hot air, I crushed the arrow shaft and landed in a crouch. Lifting up my hand I watched the remnants melt away, curling and flexing my fingers to make sure they still functioned correctly.

Sounds that sounded dull against my eardrums were now crisp and clear thanks to heightened senses; I was aware of the elongated ears there were on the alert, along with the bushy tail streamed out from behind. I had the mentality of a beast, with the only thought running through my mind was to kill. Yellow eyes scoured my surroundings – actually taking the time to appreciate my sight – before locking in on Cinder. I was able to memorize her appearance to heart, and my lips rose in a snarl.

 _Has she lost her mind?_ The fall maiden frowned as I lowered myself on all fours, the wind around us slowly picking up the pace making the fur bend over. Movement out of the corner of her eyes signaled the grimm dragon circling the structure, its jaw snapping every once in awhile making soft clicking noises; no doubt it sensed something had changed and inched closer to investigate. An idea formulated within her head, a devious smile making itself known on her face. _Hmmm...if I can get that brute to join the battle...then victory is already mine.  
_

 **She was a friend. She was a teammate. She was a fighter. She was a protector... And you KILLED HER!**

Digging my claws into the ground, I launched myself at my enemy, swiping with my right arm, and tore off a chunk of her clothes as she rolled to the side. Snarling to myself, I swiveled around and rushed back with the intent on killing. Everything was a blur to me, my tunnel vision honing in on Cinder and her alone.

"Why you-!" Cinder's eyes widened as I slammed her into the ground, pinning her down with a claw covering majority of her face. She grunted on impact and gripped my wrist with a feeble hand, trying to pry me off. I held her steady, staring down till I was absolutely sure she would commit my appearance to memory. Saliva slowly oozed past the fangs of my parted lips and dripped onto my opponent's face, her eyebrows furrowed with utmost disgust. "God damn it...so gross!"

 **Yes. Everything is spiraling into chaos. Fear. Anger. These roiling emotions, I need more. I crave more.**

"Let me go!" The maiden screeched, only to shut silent as I pressed my fingers deeper into her skull.

 **Kill her. Tear her to shreds. Bathe your claws with her blood.** Letting out a loud snarl I released my grip on Cinder and sent her flying into a pile of rubble, watching as she crashed through. My tail flickered back and forth slightly as I awaited for movement.

"Seems I underestimated you...you did grow a spine. You're starting to peak my interest minute by minute." The fall maiden growled as she rose up, her eyes burning with the ring of fire around them. My heckles were raised, lips pulled back in a snarl as I set my sights on her. Burnt fur stench filled my nostrils, but my hatred for my enemy overrode everything else. "Is there even a hint of humanity left within you? Or are you just a mindless creature? Have you stripped away everything about yourself?"

 **Kill. Kill. Kill. The one who stands before you...is your enemy!**

"Can you not form coherent sentences anymore? Such a shame." Lifting a hand, she conjured a burning flame as the power of a maiden oozed through her skin. "That makes things easier for me. I can fully kill you without feeling remorseful within my own conscious." Roaring with anger, I rushed towards her, feeling the heat rolling off my fur as I came extremely close. Cinder just smirked in response, getting comfortable enough with my fighting style to predict my movements.

Sensing two fireballs coming towards my head, my claws wrapped around broken pieces of rock and hurled them through the air one after the other. Various explosions resounded all around, but I lunged through the smoke, using my nose to guide the way. However, she was ready for me. Just as I pierced through, she held her dual blades in an 'x' in front of her chest, blocking the blow. We struggled against one another, relying on brute strength with out power. I felt my mouth curl up in a sadistic smile when Cinder's knee touched the ground, and I would have won if something hadn't slammed into my side. Crashing to the side, I jumped to my feet, shook my head and watched as a large scaly appendage waved in the air, taunting me.

"Grrrrrrrrrowllll!" The dragon snarled as it rose from behind the rock wall, fixating its stare at us as its claws dug deep into the structure. Jaws widened to display rows of ivory fangs it snaked forward at blinding speed, snapping against my face as I reeled back. Yelping when its teeth came inches near my skin, I turned my attention towards the other beast and decided to continue the fight.

"This just might be, one of my greatest hunts ever." Cinder mused as she rose unsteadily on her feet; due to the dragon's weight, the tower was now swaying and shaking, on the verge of collapsing. Cocking an arrow and taking aim for the middle of my back, she said, "Goodbye, wolf." A scream from somewhere behind disrupted her focus and as she turned around, a flash of silver encompassing her vision. Then everything fell into silence.


	55. Chapter 55: Walking Separate Paths

**A/N** : Chapter 55 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Walking Separate Paths**

 _On top the tower..._

"Wh-What just happened...? What was that blinding light?" Opening her eyes, Cinder glanced around confusedly and her breath became stuck in her throat. Everything seemed to be frozen in time, nothing other than her had any sign of life. Slowly getting up to her feet, she only had a minute to react before pain exploded down the left side of her face. With a yelp, she tumbled back, a hand immediately flying up to cover the damage. "Gah! What the hell!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Y-You!" The fall maiden snarled, her eye finding the dark-furred, prowling predator stalking towards her. Its right claw was dripping with blood, her blood. "You damn monster...how dare you do this to my face!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

 _Shit, I don't have enough left within me...if I were to continue, I will honestly die._ Hastily getting to her feet, she began to back up and kept her eye on the creature. When it took two steps forward, she took two steps back. They continued this game until she could feel the edge coming up, one of her heels almost falling off. Looking over, she could see the muscles bunch underneath the fur, signaling the creature's readiness to pounce.

 **Kill her. Kill her. She's weak...but one more blow and she'll be dead. Just do it, don't hesitate.**

"Well then...I guess I'll bid you farewell to you for now. Hopefully we'll play again another time." Turning around, she jumped and disappeared. The creature rushed forward, leaning over in hopes of seeing the fleeing woman, but the dust-filled atmosphere shrouded everything from view. Snarling with frustration, it let out a noise of anger.

"What...was that? Such an inhuman sound..." Weiss frowned as she continued to run up the side of the building. Pouring more energy into her legs she made her way up and landed into a crouch. Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, she took the time to survey the battlefield. Claw marks decorated the ground, remnants of scorched rocks told her that a pyromaniac could have been present or there was a massive use of fire dust. What confused her were the different marks along the floor, either done by the dragon or another massive monster. "...what have I stumbled into?"

The dragon was as frozen as rock, the head jerked back like it had been kicked underneath the jaw. The wings and hind legs just barely hanging on to the ledge that didn't give way. Large lifeless eyes staring at nothing gave off a creeping factor that the Schnee did not like as she took tentative steps forward. All her senses were on high alert, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"Cough, cough...what the hell happened? It's too thick to see...cough..." Weiss quickly covered her nose and mouth as dust continued to fill the air. Stumbling blindly through, she tried to yell out and get some kind of response back. "Ruby! Where – cough – Where are you? Answer me!"

"Rrrrrrrrgrrrrrr..."

"What was that?" Squinting her eyes, she managed to spot something not too far away. Making her way over, she almost felt her heart leap out of her mouth. This creature was massive, much bigger than an alpha, with an exquisite mask settled over the face. Bony armor went down the spine, something beowolves never had. However, her eyes immediately landed on the body located right between the muscular forearms, the familiar red-colored cape lying limp on the ground.

"R-Ruby!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Ears swiveling towards the voice of the heiress, the creature bared its ivory fangs while the fur bristled a warning. Once the head turned towards her, Weiss found herself staring right into the eyes of a true monster; the creature was nothing like the beowolves she had become accustomed to. The white bone plate, outlined by prominent red lines, was painted by small shadows illuminated by the burning yellow eyes. "Grrrrrrrrr!"

"I...I don't have much energy left, but I won't let you have her without a fight!" Raising Myrtenaster up and tightening her hands around the handle, she got into an attack stance. Her eyes glowed briefly as she said, "En garde!"

 _Strange...I feel like she's a friend. Why...why does she sound so familiar?_

 **She's an enemy! See the way she's drawn her weapon? She wants to fight!**

 _But she cares for this one in the red hood! They are both familiar to me...who are they?_

 **They're both huntresses! The very beings that slaughtered us time after time after time!**

"Let Ruby go!" Flicking her wrist and summoning one speed boost glyph underneath her feet, Weiss lunged forward with the mindset of piercing the head. Sensing the attack coming, the creature quickly grabbed Ruby by the back of her cape with its teeth, dodging the strike. Putting distance between them, Ruby was gently released but Weiss watched as the monster stood between her and her target.

"So you wanna play? I'm game!" Weiss summoned a few speed glyphs to give herself an advantage, becoming a white blur. The creature curled up on itself, raising both arms to block the thrusts of Myrtenaster. The sounds of steel slamming against bony armor filled the air, the heiress trying to give herself an opening while her opponent kept its defense going.

 **Follow her, through scent and sound. Don't trust your eyes to follow everything.**

 _Why isn't it fighting back? It's just standing there taking these hits!_ Weiss frowned and decided to attack from the front, hoping to make a force strong enough to knock her opponent off balance. Unfortunate, the wolf was waiting for her. Raising its arms into an X shape, it swung in a downward stroke, knocking the rapier out of the huntress' hands and hearing it clatter against the ground.

"Grrrrrr!"

"Ack!" Weiss reeled back from a solid headbutt to the temple, her mind slowly processing the sound of her dress being ripped to shreds from the claws a second later. Tumbling to the floor, she laid there trying to catch her breath before feeling a massive presence above her. The wolf descended upon her, its nose twitching to catch her scent. "N-No, stop!

 **That's right, she's defenseless. She's at your mercy. She's nothing more than a lamb to you. Take her life.**

 _No...this can't end like this!_ Weiss struggled, feeling the instinct to kill radiating from the creature. She couldn't keep out a small shriek as two massive claws landed on either side of her head, keeping her from moving. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ear drums, so loud that even the creature could hear, the ears angled downward picking up the noise.

 **That's right, she's terrified. She knows she can't do anything to you. You've disarmed her. She's yours for the taking.**

"I...Is this how it ends...? I'll never see everyone again...I'll never be able to see Winter." Weiss whispered, watching as the jaws opened up to reveal rows of fangs. Looking out from her peripherals, she could barely see the tips of Ruby's cape. _Ruby...that dolt, I couldn't possibly let it all end here without saying a piece of my mind. She's my dolt...Yang and Blake, I'll never get to go on any more adventures with them if I die here. And...and that's what I don't want to happen!_

 **It'll all be over in a snap. Put the poor thing out of her misery. Just bare your teeth against that exposed porcelain throat. After all, it's not every day you get to feast upon very rich blood.**

"RUBY I'M SORRY!" Weiss screamed loudly, either because she was hyperventilating or she wanted to stall, but she shut her eyes quickly as the head began to descend upon her. "RUBY!"

 _...Ruby?_ The creature froze, jaws mere inches from the heiress' throat. _Ruby...who's Ruby?_

 **Why are you hesitating? Kill her! She's in your paws, don't listen to her nonsense! All the weaklings spout last minute words when they know their death is eminent.**

"R-Ruby, I'm sorry for treating you badly our first year...I was mad when you were made leader, I thought I was a much better candidate. Ruby Rose...if I could turn back time, I wish I wasn't mean or hard on you when we first met!" Weiss sniffled, keeping her eyes shut tight. "I...I want to be going on more adventures with you. I want to...learn more about you, Ruby. You, Yang, and Blake...I don't want to die here."

 _...that's right...Ruby Rose. Did that flash of silver light come from her? Did she saved me from the dragon?_

 **Names mean absolutely nothing! C'mon, we have to continue killing. Your meal is laying in front of you, baring herself to you almost begging to be killed. Tear her to pieces, rip her from top to bottom. Lets make a river by having her life run with blood!**

 _No, she's...she's Weiss Schnee. I recognize her scent...We can't...I can't..._

 **You have no choice in the matter! You have no control! You don't even know who you are!**

 _That's right...just who am I? I...I feel like I've lost my sense of self, but...the darkness is slowly lifting._

 **I am auto-driving this body. I am in control. You can't win against me.**

 _While that may be true, this is originally my body. You are just a fragment of myself._

 **Foolish fool!**

 _What the hell? Is it in pain?_ Weiss frowned, listening to the various whimpers and snarls coming from her opponent. Opening her eyes, she watched as the wolf backpedaled. Getting up to her knees, the heiress slowly crept towards her weapon and picked it up. _What is wrong with it?_

"Stay back, Ice Princess!" A gruff voice spoke and Qrow fell out of the air, appearing on the scene holding out an arm to prevent Weiss from moving forward. He had his weapon out in its scythe form, instantly getting a warning snarl out of the creature. Even while having a mind war, it was well aware of a newer presence. "That's no ordinary animal...not even an ordinary Grimm I've fought."

 **You see? He sees you as an animal, the little girl feels it too. We're nothing to them other than the enemy.**

 _You are corrupting me and my thoughts!_

 **Wrong! You are corrupting yourself! Remember what I told you back then through the mirror? I. AM. YOU.**

"How did you get up here so easily?" Weiss looked at the dark-haired male with a skeptical gaze. "It took me a good chunk of time by my glyphs!"

"Don't lose focus, we got another thing to worry about!" The more experience huntsman twirled his weapon above his head, pointing the tip in my direction. "We have to get Ruby back! And that thing won't let us go without putting up resistance."

 _Now I remember...I won't fight them. They're friends...I can't do this anymore...I'm taking back control._

 **What do you think you're doing?! Stop! I'm not done yet!  
**

 _This is...my body and my mind. I should have a say in what I can and cannot do! You can't stifle my opinion anymore with your tainted powers!  
_

 **Damn human, don't think I'll let this go. If you die...I'll forever torment you in an unending realm of darkness!**

 _When that time comes...I'll gladly accept it! But for now...Be. Gone._

"Rrrrr...Rrrrrrby..." The noise that came out through the mouth surprised them as I broke out of my haze and got into control. Everything from pain to emotions came rushing at me and I felt overwhelmed. "Rrrrrrgh..."

"What...? Is it trying to communicate with us?" Qrow asked with confusion, but Weiss didn't acknowledge the question. She continued to stare, waiting and anticipating what would happen next.

"Wrrreisss..." The gurgle noise of my voice filtered out, getting her attention immediately at the sound of her name. One brow arched up in surprise as my jaw continued to move to formulate the words. "Wrrr...rrr...ggh..."

"...Reina?" She whispered, lowering Myrtenaster much to Qrow's horror and put it away. One step after another she walked past the elite huntsmen, tuning out his voice calling her back, until she was at least a foot away from me. "Is that...is that you?"

"Rrrrrr...Weiss..." Now that I seemed to have somewhat of control over my tongue I could pronounce her name correctly. "Weiss..."

"What happened to you? Why do you look like this?" She asked me shakily, raising a hand and placed it tentatively on the black fur. At first she was afraid what she was touching would evaporate through her fingers like smoke, but she realized she was touching actual fur. "How...?"

"Weiss, I'm scared." If the tone of voice didn't persuade her, she took notice of the ears folding flat against my head. "I...I don't know what happened. Is the fight...over?"

"Shhh shhh, I'm here." She whispered and gazed into my eyes, slightly flinching from the yellow orbs. She calmed down as I stretched my neck forward, allowing her to wrap her arms around in a hug. "I'm here in front of you. The fight's over, you're completely safe."

"We need to go. I don't...want to be here up here anymore."

"...I understand." She told me calmly. "It's painful, even for me."

"Pyrrha...we need to get Pyrrha's stuff." I turned my head to the side and she followed my line of sight to see the remaining objects belonging to the red-haired huntress. Nodding her head in understanding, Weiss went to pick up the metal while I went back to Ruby, pulling the unconscious girl into my arms.

"...here." Weiss approached with her arms full of items, the dirt still splattered over the metal surfaces. "This is all I could find...and probably the only things left."

"Have Ruby hold onto them. I won't let them fall." I told her, presenting her with the unconscious huntress in my arms. Once that was done, I knelt down and said, "Get on. I can handle the drop from this height."

"Y-You sure?"

"I promise, I won't let you die."

"Ice Princess!" Qrow – he had kept quiet throughout the entire ordeal – watched as Weiss daintily climbed onto my back and hugging her legs around my sides, holding my shoulders with both hands. "What do you think you're doing?! That's dangerous!"

"If you haven't noticed, being huntsmen and huntresses live dangerously every day. Taking this role comes with that territory. Now if you will excuse us, we're going back to the others." Seeing it as my cue to start moving, I jumped off the top without glancing back, leaving the dark-haired huntsman behind.

With the tightening grip from Weiss and her face pressed against the back of my neck, I was unfazed by the wind before landing on the ground with a loud crash. The ground no doubt crumbled underneath my feet and as I rose, I could see the other wolves pattering up to greet me. They surrounded us, acting as guards as we made our way back.

 **Welcome back, O Great One.**

 **You look wonderful!**

 **Glory and victory to you!**

* * *

 _At the bullhead docks..._

"They're back!"

"I...I don't believe it...After that flash of light, I assumed the worse had happened."

"Is that thing a real Beowolf? Never seen anything like that..."

"Larger than an Alpha for sure..."

The hushed whispering fell over the huntsmen and huntresses, watching as I walked through with Ruby in my arms and Weiss still clinging to my back. Atlesian soldiers barely batted an eyelash, never angled their weapons in my direction. I couldn't care less, letting my nose lead me to where our friends were. Ren and Nora glanced up, looks of relief crossed their faces followed by expressions of concern. Blake and Yang were nowhere to be seen, no doubt already taken to get treatment. Sun and Neptune were off to the side discussing something with Efram and Timber, all four boys looking concerned and anxious.

"Phew, looks like you got out all right huh." Kairos spoke as she limped forward, leaning on a beowolf for support. She then glanced at me and said, "Reina? There's no way..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, I myself was surprised when I went up there." Weiss said, gingerly getting off my back and sighed. I placed Ruby down by her side, gathering Pyrrha's stuff with my claws. "But...when I got up there, the dragon was frozen solid and only her and Ruby were left."

"I would assume so, but...the mask looks almost similar to the one she showcased back at your house." The faunus said with a slow head nod. "That's how I could tell it was her."

"Huh, I never noticed."

"W-Weiss?"

"Jaune!" The heiress watched as the blond stood on the sidelines, his eyes wider than the size of dinner plates. There were streaks down his face, indicating he had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"W-Where's Pyrrha? Tell me you saw her..." His voice caught in his throat as I made my way over, his legs shaking but he forced himself to stay put and not flinch. We stared at each other in silence before I pulled out Pyrrha's crown, boots, and what remained of her weapons, placing the objects in his hands.

"I'm...sorry." I spoke as the boy fell to his knees, fresh tears welling up and cascading down his cheeks. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault...it should be mine for not being able to stop her." He said, holding the precious metals close to his chest. "Thank you...for what you could do..."

"Weiss Schnee, there you are young lady!"

 _Can I not catch an once of break around here?!_ "F-Father?!" Weiss turned around immediately, watching as her father stormed over with smoldering anger and disappointment in his eyes. Surrounding him were official Atlas guards and soldiers, no doubt showing off the immense wealth. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Ozpin couldn't keep you safe, and this pity school has crumbled to the ground. I'm taking you back to Atlas where you rightfully belong, where you would be safe!"

"B-But...!"

"We're leaving!" He grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her away. "I've had enough of this nonsense!"

"Y-You're hurting me!" At the sound of her cry, I couldn't help but reach over and grab his arm. He looked to scream, but his voice fell flat when he noticed who had grabbed him. He released his hand on Weiss, who stumbled back cradling her arm.

"Y-You filthy...Unhand me at once!"

"Don't hurt, Weiss." I growled, tightening my hold to show I meant business. The other beowolves were on their guard, lips pulled back, ready at my signal to attack if need be. "Don't hurt her."

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter! I can do whatever I want with her!"

"Reina please...It's okay." Weiss said, placing a hand on my arm that was bristling with rage. When I let her father go, she walked to his side, head lowered and avoiding his gaze. "You wanted me to come home right? Then let's go."

"Heh...that's my girl. I knew you would see to reason." He sneered, signaling for his entourage to protect his daughter. Rummaging around his coat, he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at me. "This is for grabbing me earlier, you mongrel."

 _BANG!_

"F-Father!" Weiss screamed with horror as I fell to the ground, a smoldering hole in my chest where the dust bullet entered. She knew her father was not found of self-training and relied heavily on technology to do most of his dirty work. Little did she know, her father brought an arsenal of very powerful dust rounds. Roaring with anger, the other wolves rushed forward only to be gunned down by the soldiers.

"No...no..." Nora covered her mouth, watching as the bodies turned into dark smokes. Ren wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, keeping his gaze on the white-haired male. "Haven't we already lost enough? No more killing..."

"Why did you do that!?" Weiss screamed at her father, held back by two soldiers before she could hit him. "She's my friend! You didn't have to shoot her!"

"Friend?! That monstrosity who had the guts to lay its dirty mitts on me?! Blasphemy! That's enough out of you, young lady!" The white-haired male towered over his daughter, not even acknowledging the various range of looks from the others. "I've put up with a lot of your rebellious attitude, even holding back my distrust of allowing you to attend Beacon, but after pulling a stunt like this?! Never again! You are to never come back here, and if you do I'll punish you severely! Do I make myself clear?!"

"...yes sir." Weiss meekly replied, rubbing her wrist and followed after him towards the waiting bullhead. Before stepping foot on to the platform, she peeked over her shoulder once to look at her friends before facing forward as the compartment closed up. Taking her seat next to her father, she tuned out the whirring of the engines as the ship flew towards home.

* * *

 _Two mornings later..._

The gun shot ended up being the last straw to crush me, well, that and I never realized just how physically and mentally exhausted I was after running amok for what Cinder did to Pyrrha. When I came around and regained consciousness, I found myself lying in a cot wrapped in a plethora of bandages so grandiose one could have mistaken me for a mummy. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I winced and lightly placed a hand over my side.

"W-What happened...Where..." The aura lines that had been tangled up like a clusterfuck within my head slowly cleared up and revitalize my surroundings; it felt like hitting the refresh button on a scroll. Rotating my head around I came to the conclusion that I had been moved to a healing facility. Feeling a slight breeze on my neck, I realized that I wasn't wearing my scarf; the red object had been folded neatly on the table next to my scroll. "Oh...this is a nice change of pace..."

"You're awake." A voice spoke and the door opened and closed, introducing the familiar yet vaguely voice I heard from atop the tower. "Honestly I didn't think you would after taking that bullet. Be lucky the bullet didn't pierce your heart, Jacques' shaky hands missed its target. It still knocked you out, but I feel like it was out of fatigue."

"Yeah, somehow...I can't move normally if I wanted to at this very moment. Must've gone way beyond my limits... limits and restrictions I had no idea was placed upon me." I laughed warily before wincing again; any subtle movement sent pulses of pain throughout my body. After calming down and catching my breath, I asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Qrow Branwen. You probably know me as the uncle of Ruby and Yang." Pulling up a chair, he sat next to me and continued speaking, "I...didn't realize you were the one who was with Ruby back at the tower. It just scared me for a good minute seeing her with your 'other form', and I assumed you had bad intentions."

"Even my memories are hazy. One moment I was fighting Cinder, and next I watched Pyrrha die before me...her aura snuffed out like a flickering candle. The last thing I noticed through my haze of madness was a flash of silver light." I placed my hands on my lap, trying to recount what I knew. "When everything died down, the dragon was set in stone and Cinder disappeared, leaving myself intact and Ruby faced down on the ground. You probably know the rest."

"Are you well aware of the power you possess?" Qrow questioned me, regarding my expression with sharp red eyes. "My knowledge of your family line and heritage is very limited."

"I only know so much and yet I have unearthed more questions than answers." was my reply.

"Can you tell me what you remembered?"

"I...I remembered fighting Cinder, she was definitely different since the last time we came into contact with each other. Pyrrha was off to the side, an arrow in her heel. She was so powerful, her flames stronger than usual, and she...she pinned me down. I almost died if it weren't for Pyrrha to take away Cinder's focus for a good amount of time. Throwing her off, I kept Cinder at bay while I tended to my friend. I tried to persuade her to flee, that we could stay alive if we ran...but she didn't want to."

"Breathe...don't forget to breathe." The elite huntsman said, noticing that my breathing had become irregular. "Breathe, and then continue."

"I thought...I thought I could save her, thought that breaking a physical object down into aura I could save her. But...that theory didn't work, and Cinder got out of her bindings. I was forced away from Pyrrha...and I had to watch her die in front of me." I gripped the bed sheets tightly, crumpling the material. "What happened next, was complete and utter chaos."

"...can you describe that for me?" He asked, persuading me to continue.

"It felt like a black shadow washing over me, smothering my conscious with darkness and pulling me further away. And through my haziness, I was unaware of what happened. Bits and pieces of images...sounds only rarely. What I can only assume to be Cinder's enraged form constantly weaved back and forth in front of my eyes. The last thing was a flash of silver light and everything fell silent."

"But that wasn't the end of it right?"

"I guess not. I was left in a roiling mixture of dark and light. Nothing came to me, except Weiss' voice...and the name Ruby reached through. It brought me back and I fought to regain control. Of course, this is only the first wave. I have no doubt these primal feelings will continue to come again and again."

"...sounds like a curse. And I know exactly how that feels." Qrow mumbled, nodding his head a couple of times. "In fact, I feel like my entire life has been living as a giant human curse." I knew I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but thought otherwise and decided to continue the earlier conversation.

"Once I found myself in control of my own body, I remembered carrying Ruby back. Then Jaune broke down when I gave him Pyrrha's things, and then the man in white began to hurt Weiss. I went to protect her, but she seemed...almost defeated and tired, submitting to his bidding." I turned my head to face Qrow, and asked, "Who was that man? The one who shot me?"

"That...would be none other than Jacques Schnee, the true patriarch of the Schnee family...and the sole owner of the Schnee Dust Company." Qrow growled, no doubt holding some sort of dislike and hate towards the same man as I. "Of course, I'm sure Weiss was next in line to inherit the company. After her stunt, I'm not too sure."

"Will Weiss be okay with her father?"

"Kid, I honestly couldn't tell you. I know how frustrating it can be, so I'm sorry I couldn't help you there."

"Oh okay...then any news about the tower? Or if we can use our scrolls?" I questioned him, gesturing with a head tilt to my scroll laying face down. "I'm guessing we can't based on your expression."

"Yeah, it's no use, I've tried it before. With the CCT towers down, we have no way of communicating to the outside world." Qrow turned his head at the sound of the door sliding open, watching as Kairos walked in. The faunus seemed like she barely got enough sleep, her hair disheveled and slight bags underneath her eyes. "Yo. You seem...lively."

"Don't try to sugar coat it, just tell me straight up I look like shit." She replied, taking her spot near the foot of the bed. "It's no use crying over what already happened."

"Fine...at least I tried. If you stay negative, then you'll never be satisfied with anything."

"Thank goodness you're here Kairos. What's the word?" I grabbed her attention and she breathed a sigh of relief, extremely happy that I regained consciousness. "Where are the other teams?"

"Most of the other teams have dispersed while you were out." Kairos informed me, a subtle frown taking place on her face. "Team ABRN left for Mistral, while teams NDGO and DAZE left for Vacuo alongside team KACE, since they worried about their homes; all of the team members wished us the best of luck, and wanted you to know that if any of us were ever there to hit them up."

"If we have a need to go to Vacuo, or if we're on vacation then maybe we'll take them up on their offer."

"Team GTSY plans on staying around here in Vale, helping Glynda out and whatnot in repairing Beacon. Team FNKI returned to Atlas alongside Ironwood, but Neon – the kitty faunus on roller blades – informed me that she and Flynt would try and keep in touch once the CCTS towers are back online."

"I'm glad Yang and Weiss had the opportunity to fight against them in the tournament." I said, almost smiling at the thought. The whole tournament suddenly felt like a blur to me, almost as if the matches were anything but a whimsical dream. "Any other news?"

"Not too sure where team CFVY went...neither do I have information about team SSSN." The faunus shook her head and put her scroll away, seeing that trying to send messages to anyone was quite useless. "Ruby's team...well, with Yang sent home and Weiss forcibly taken...I can't even imagine what sort of pressure is going on in Ruby's head."

"Yeah...We've all been affected in the aftermath, some more than others. We'll never forget about what happened here...ever." I grunted, removing the covers and gingerly swung my legs over the bed. "This isn't the time...for me to be bedridden."

"Woah, hold on there, kid." Qrow said, standing up to stop me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy, you haven't fully recovered and your aura level is not up to standards yet. Trust me, you are no doubt healing bit by bit."

"I believe I'll be okay." I replied before another questioned popped into my head, the lack of aura signatures weren't easy to avoid. "Where are the boys? What else happened while I was out?"

"Efram left with Yang yesterday with who I assume to be her father; he wished for his daughter to be resting at home. Ruby was taken away with them as well. Timber...he, um...he...went after Weiss and her father twenty minutes after you had been shot. Even I lost track of him because I had been too preoccupied with things."

"He what?! By himself?! Ow ow ow ow..." I winced from my own outburst, lying back on the cot with a groan. "Loud voice and sharp movement...ughhh...not a good combo."

"He'll be fine, have a little faith in him." Kairos told me gently, resting a hand over mine. I set my other hand over hers, appreciating the little signs of affection she's done. "He has his scroll on his body...I think it's been shut off."

"Qrow told me that the CCT towers are currently unable to operate, communication between here and the rest of the world won't be happening any time soon." I sighed, rubbing my temple with a hand. "Why did Efram leave again? And why does it feel like your cheek is red...care to explain that?"

"I...asked Efram to go with Yang and keep her company. We healed well enough for travel yesterday, and tried to get as much information before hand. Ren, Nora, and Jaune were planning to accompany Ruby on her trip to Haven. Sun had his team go back home, my only guess is that he wanted to go after Blake himself."

"Wait...Blake?" I interrupted quickly, noticing that her signature was one of those either missing or very faint to pick up. Not only that, but Kairos didn't even mention her name so I was very skeptical that something bad had occurred. "What happened to her?"

"She...she actually ran away when we brought the wounded here. I caught her loitering in Yang's room, no doubt saying goodbye because Gambol Shroud was strapped to her back. We talked a bit and she looked so distraught, like she couldn't stand being in the same room as her partner. I told her that she shouldn't leave Yang behind, that she wasn't taking the blonde's feelings into consideration; that earned me a nasty hand slap to the cheek. She told me I didn't understand or knew a damn thing about her. I knew I didn't, and since she was already angry I said that she shouldn't leave without a proper note. She told me she just didn't have the heart to write."

"So did...did she not leave one? Did she vanish just like that?"

"Well...she did leave Yang a little something, hoping that she won't remove it when she wakes up." The faunus chuckled, but it wasn't one filled with happiness. "So, I passed the words onto Efram before I came to wait for you to regain your senses a day later. For now...we're the only two huntresses left here in this make-shift hospital."

"So now...how do we move on from here?" I moved to stand up, a little wobbly at first before finding my center of balance. "...the scrolls..." I glanced around frantically, feeling my heart pumping anxiously. "What about the scrolls back in our room?! The ones that had been sent to me during our time at Weiss' summer home! Where are they?"

"Scrolls? What's she talking about?" Qrow asked, but Kairos knew exactly what I was asking about.

"Efram and I grabbed those as well when we went back to assess the damage. We should be glad the dormitories weren't too out of shape, but it still wasn't pardoned from the aftermath of the fight. Efram took his and Timber's, I have mine on my person." I felt something plop on the bed and I reached out, my fingers tracing out the scroll. "And there's yours."

 _I'm so glad they haven't been destroyed..._ I gripped mine tightly and breathed out in relief. _I'm so glad._ After collecting myself, I said with confidence, "Then...we'll do the exact same thing. None of the other options I'm thinking of seem optimal...that or I'm blanking on any."

"You're kidding, right?" Kairos questioned, giving Qrow a look. The dark-haired male kept his mouth closed, but the gears within his mind were grinding against one another. "Splitting up? You're going to go forward with that?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...well...I assumed you wanted to at least the two of us to stick together."

"We're already two members short, what difference would splitting up make?" I asked back, not bothering to reign in the growl that bubbled up. Ever since I had been able to tap deep into the depths of my mind, it has been extremely sensitive. Kairos felt uncomfortable as well, noticing how the black ooze starting to bubble to the surface, taking on the shape of animal fur. "Not to mention, there's not much time left before the next attack; if Beacon fell so easily like this, imagine how the other kingdoms will follow suit. Our enemies literally got the upper hand because we weren't ready!"

"No one could have anticipated that, nobody could. And I know for sure, there won't be another attack, both sides have taken damage." She grabbed my arm and held it tight, making sure she had my full attention. "Look, all I'm saying is that we'll be even more vulnerable if we split up. The more of us there are, the easier it would be to deal with much bigger problems."

"...I know that..." Taking a couple deep breaths, I eased myself back till I was some what emotionally stable. The darkness subsided as I calmed down, hissing as it retreated. Qrow had jumped to his feet when he noticed the change, a hand hovering over the handle of his weapon. "But...sometimes, there are things one has to tackle on their own."

"Reina...I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I need to get going as soon as possible. I need to find the answers that have bubbled up through the entire ordeal." I said, hearing the strain in my voice. There was no doubt in my mind that the affects of fighting still had a burden placed on my body. "You cannot follow me to this place, I don't want you to."

"...is it because I wouldn't be welcomed? Or is it because it isn't safe?" She narrowed her eyes warily, trying to sense the excuse or the lie in my sentence. "Reina, please...whatever it is, I know I can handle it."

"No...I can't let you come with me."

"Why not? Give me a reason why I can't stay by your side!"

"If you come with me I don't know if I can protect you." I said, imagining kicking my own ass with how weak that excuse sounded out loud. "You might think you're all that, but this is uncharted territory you want to dip your feet into!"

"Hmph, I can protect myself. I'm not afraid going into the unknown." She walked up to me, stating, "Reina, I just want to be with you; my fear is not being by you, worrying about your well-being. I don't want to be far away from you, not when I know that there are threats like my sister still out there." Then she whispered, still loudly enough for me to catch, "God forbid you coming across your aunt."

"I know...and I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling the same thing as you are." I replied, turning around to grab my scroll off the table. Walking up to her and holding it out with a straight arm, I said, "Here, take this with you."

"Your scroll?" The faunus held the object delicately in her hand, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Why would you give this to me? Wouldn't you need it in case you needed help?"

"I want you to hold onto something that would remind you of me whenever you look at it...and where I'm going, there's no such thing as a communication tower." Taking a step forward, I pulled her down gently so our foreheads touched. She took a breath, but she didn't pull away. "I'll find you, I promise. No matter where you are, I'll find a way to come back."

"...I will never forgive you if you don't." She replied, wrapping her arms around me into a tight hug. "If you break your promise...if you do..."

"...what would you do?" I whispered to her, a smile on my face. Even in this time of healing, I couldn't help myself but try and lift her spirits as well. "Think about your answer carefully."

"Don't you dare try to charm me, you little weasel...I'll kick your ass for one thing, and drag you back kicking and screaming." I snorted with laughter.

"I'll hold you to your promise." After another minute had past, we broke apart and she took her leave, her footsteps slowly disappearing down the hallway. I was left standing in the middle of the room, trying to keep everything in. For once I have never felt so alone, wishing to get my team back together so we could finish out our school year, but another prominent problem came to the forefront in my mind.

"Kid? Will you be alright?" Qrow asked me, shoving his hands in his pockets and awaited my answer. "This...couldn't have been an easy choice for you. I...never in my wildest dreams would I imagine you kids to go through such shit. You guys shouldn't be fighting this war, but...it's unfortunate."

"Neither did I. But only time will tell if we'll ever get ourselves out of the pain...My request for you is to get her to where she needs to be, that's all I ask." I replied without looking at him. He dipped his head in acknowledgment and vanished as well. Collecting my thoughts I grabbed my scarf and wound it around my neck, no longer feeling the cold against my skin. Gripping my family's scroll in hand, I exited the room with a new sense of purpose in my strides. _There's only one place left for me to go to...and I'm sure he's eagerly awaiting my return._

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

"'A smaller, more honest soul', isn't that what you told me so long ago? It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, and breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why...I will focus all of my power...to snuff it out." High upon a perilous peak, a lone woman stood tall, her head tilted up so she could gaze at the moon. Her skin was a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins. She donned a very long black robe with red designs that resembled eyes, perhaps a fighting method to intimidate her foes. Her white hair was styled in a bun with six offshoots, black ornaments suspended within each and every one.

"How does it feel? Knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing. That your guardians have failed you. That everything you've built, will be torn down before your very eyes. Your faith in mankind was not misplaced, you've shown me that time and time again. When banded together and unified by a common enemy...they are a noticeable threat."

"But divide them and make them feel small and helpless...places unimaginable doubt within their minds. Any semblance of power they once held will be washed away. It's obvious gradual at first, but like you they'll cling to their fleeting hope. Their one thread of aspirations, dreams, and even the will to live. I implore you to drill this in your head, that I'm not done; this is only the very beginning. You can send your guardians...your mere huntsmen and huntresses against my beasts of the night. When your humans ultimately fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same, pitiful demise."

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin...and I can't wait to see you burn." Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to smile, basking within the moon's red tint light. "Aaaah...a change in this war is just over the horizon. And I feel joy for the very first time in years. It's so...unnatural, even my skin crawls."

"Up here lost in one of your monologues again, Salem?" A voice drawled from behind her, almost questioning the woman's motive. "Knowing you, you actually enjoy voicing your thoughts out loud for everyone to hear."

"Raisa...so wonderful of you to join me." Salem said, turning her head slightly to address the other woman riding in on a beowolf. The creature knelt before its mistress, waiting for its rider to hope off before backing away. "How was your trip? Did you find who you've been searching for?"

"I must thank you for your many eyes, without them I wouldn't have thought he was hiding all the way out there." Raisa replied, staring up at the shattered moon in a thoughtful manner. "In fact, he did very well concealing his scent from me. But it's been done and everything is in order."

"Of course. After all, the Raylan family had been a...prominent threat brewing over the horizon. It was only a matter of time before they came crashing down, and I'm so happy you were the one to do that. You've been a very important player, I'm so glad you came to me all those years back."

"However, one threat still remains out there. She continues to allude me, even with all those grimm you've sent her way." Raisa growled. "She was skeptical with the Giant Nevermore, but that was about it. Must be because you've sent your other puppets to engage in battle, putting issues one after the other in her head."

"How unfortunate." The grimm mother spoke tersely, waving a hand in the air with dismissal. "You know how those children are. Once they're having their fun, they won't stop until everything is completed."

"True...after watching the fall of Beacon, I have a pretty good idea of where she's heading to next. There's absolutely nothing left, she will run with her tail between her legs."

"Oh? Is that so?" Salem's red eyes glowed with utmost interest and she turned to look at her comrade, hands folded in front of her. "And where exactly is your little girl running off to?"

"She's running back to dear old daddy." Raisa's eyes gleamed with knowing, a malicious smirk making itself known on her face. The angle at which the moon hit her face made it seem as though she had two personalities going at the same time: one half illuminated by the light and the other shrouded by the purest of shadows. "I believe she's in for quite a shock...and I can't wait to see just how far down she's willing to fall until she's beyond broken. And when she does reach her lowest point, she'll be begging for me to put her out of her misery."

* * *

 **A/N** : V3 finally finished. V4 is going to a bit different because I think the cannon volume itself was shown out of order (I don't even know, the idea of time was thrown everywhere). I am planning on writing out the timeskip and what each characters are going through for 6-8 months. Next chapter is going to start off with Weiss' story.


	56. Chapter 56: Bitter Sweet

**A/N** : Chapter 56 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Bitter Sweet  
**

 _Somewhere in icy Atlas..._

Weiss felt her stomach do flips and twists the moment she stepped foot back on home soil, her eyes betraying her true emotion. Her family mansion, standing unperturbed, royal and gallant, is exactly how she remembered it to be. The entire trip through the skies did nothing to quell her nerves, especially when she casually peeked at her father during the whole duration. She swore she saw his mustache twitch numerous times, a reaction Jacques hardly ever does and it could only spell trouble.

"Welcome home, sir." A male with a slightly bald head and a large brown mustache spoke up. He wore a simple suit, the long-sleeved high-collared white dress shirt tucked neatly underneath the belt buckle. A large, tuxedo-like vest and matching colored pants makes up the rest of his attire, a teal colored tie nestled around his neck. Behind him stood the other servants who stood at attention, ready for their orders. "I presume your trip has been successful?"

"Take my daughter's belongings to her room, Klein." Jacques ordered gruffly without acknowledging the question, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder and jolting her out of her daze. "The rest of you go back to your duties. I need to have a few words with her."

"...As you wish." The family butler responded while the others dipped their heads in understanding, giving Weiss a knowing look. He had practically been with the heiress since her youth, and he knew just how hard her father's been. The head of the Schnee household did his best to mold Weiss into the perfect product, someone whose ideals and beliefs were structured for the wealth and goodness of the family business. Since Winter left home to join the military in Atlas, the patriarch had no other choice but to push the second oldest child past her limits.

However, that came to pass as the heiress was sent to Beacon to continue her studies. Jacques made sure to implement the idea that a Schnee should be way above the average; he basically gave Weiss a horrible childhood, pushing onto her the responsibilities she would have to overcome when she takes over the Schnee Dust Company. To make matters even worse, his feud with the White Fang increased. So, on top of trying to impress her father with everything from proper etiquette to maintaining poise as heiress, Weiss was no stranger when it comes to disliking and distrusting the White Fang; by hating a group of radicals, she began to assume the worse out of any faunus she laid eyes upon, thereby giving them unnecessary hatred.

But that viewpoint gradually changed through her interactions with Blake, Kairos, Sun, and perhaps even Velvet whom she came to sympathize from Cardin's bullying antics. Hanging out with the faunus and learning more about them, she felt she could be a little more honest with herself. Sure they've had their spats and fights, but throughout it all she can proudly say that they were her friends.

"Come." Without needing anymore coaxing, Weiss forced her legs to obey and took her steps across the fair grounds. Tentatively stepping through the grandiose double doors, she kept her gaze straight and forward instead of on her father's broad back. The clicks of her heels against the floor muffled by his thicker steps. Once upon a time she wanted to be just like her father, strong and confident with the world of Remnant at her fingertips. Now, she didn't want to be known for her ignorance and self-arrogance.

 _I'm more than just my family name. That feeling will never change, I can prove to Father I am more than capable of handling anything._ She told herself over and over, not bothering to look at the tapestry covering the walls. Heads of make-shift boarbatusks hung on the walls, their socket-less eyes seemingly watching their every move. _However, I cannot forgive him for whisking me away from everyone I deeply care about. With the towers out of commission...everyone's status remains in the dark for me. Ruby, Blake, and Yang...I miss them terribly.  
_

"Weiss." Jacques frowned from where he stood in front of his office.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly and followed him inside, pushing her thoughts back into her mind. Seeing her father's office brought back memories she really didn't want to relive. The giant portrait of Jacques in his younger days – all regal, poise, and unafraid. His eyes were sparkling, challenging any who dares to cross his path. – still hung on the far wall.

"I can't say I'm particularly thrilled with your performance." Jacques started off, taking a seat in the leather rolling chair. Mounds of paperwork had been pushed to the side in his haste, leaving his workspace very limiting. "I watched your fight in the tournament. You and your...team did not reach up to my standards."

"And what's wrong with my _team_ , Father?" Weiss scowls with how her father drawled out the word. It was like her father truly disliked her teammates. "I think they're just fine the way they are! Your standards are too high, as a matter of fact!"

"My standards haven't changed, and don't you dare feign stupidity with me. One's basically a child, the other is a larger child with a massive temper tantrum. The last one...is whom I presume to be a filthy animal. I can't even believe you were placed on the same team as it." The heiress curled her fingers tightly till she swore her skin broke, but she kept her emotions in check. Her father glared and added, "You weren't even chosen as leader. That's laughable and frankly, a slap in the face."

"I had no choice in the matter! And Blake isn't a filthy animal! She's my friend!"

"You dare utter her name like she has earned that kind of privilege from you! I couldn't have cared less what it's called! In fact, you said that other disgusting animal was your friend too." Jacques leaned back in his chair, hand pressed against his forehead with disbelief. "You could have at least done a better job displaying your prowess as a Schnee! What is it about the girl in red that screams 'leader'? She's such a bumbling fool, anyone can see what an amateur she is as well as her naivety! What was Ozpin thinking?!"

"...you don't know her like I do...you don't know any of them like I do."

"You're right, I don't and I don't plan to. You should have been much more qualified for the leader position...but instead, you are nothing more than a side-kick! What am I going to do with you, Weiss? I didn't send you half-way across the continent so you can just...mess things up and discard your training! How disappointing. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Father, you're being unfair! If you would just–"

"No I've heard enough. You are to stop your tomfoolery this instant!" Jacques all but slammed a fist down on his desk, effectively shutting his daughter's protest. "From this moment forward, you are not allowed to train and I forbid any more discussions about being a huntress. I also don't want to hear about this conversation ever again. Am I clear?"

"B-But..."

"Am. I. Clear. Weiss?"

"...yes, Father." She said in defeat, casting her gaze downward. Once Jacques made up his mind about something, nothing could derail him. That's just how stubborn he is, and she began to wonder who had that quality the worse: her father or Yang. _Well unlike him, Yang's stubborn because she actually cares about those who matter. My father doesn't. I wonder if he even has a soul inside that body.  
_

"...I just don't want you to die in such meaningless battles. Much like those who came before you...those imbeciles and their fantasy dreams of playing the hero. Pah! What they need is a dose of reality!" He held out a hand towards her, stating coldly, "Now then if you would please, I would like Myrtenaster."

"Y-Y-You're taking away my weapon?" She asked in shock, her eyes almost pleading. "You can't..."

"I won't repeat myself." Weiss bit her lower lip and lightly brushed her fingers over the familiar hilt. Holding back the tears, she unclasped the rapier from her side, gazing at it in longing.

"...here..." She begrudgingly handed it over, angry that Jacques had his hands all over it.

"Such a pity, and a very delicate weapon forged by Atlas' finest creators. This will be in my room for the time being. I doubt you'll have any use for it anymore or until further notice." He leaned the weapon against his desk, tip end down. "Now then, I'm sure I've held you up long enough and you would like to go back to your room to think about what you've done. Why don't you go and see your mother before then? She's been...lacking someone's presence as of late. And I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to keep her company."

"My...mother?" Now this perked her interest because, for one, her father rarely talks about her and two, he actually is giving her permission to go to the garden. Weiss hasn't been in there except when she was very young.

"She's in her usual spot, no doubt doing what she's actually good at for once. Go on then, I have some serious work that I had to...unfortunately put on hold because of your nonsense."

"You make it sound like kidnapping me back is a chore!" Weiss felt her blood boil under her skin like hot lava. Her head felt like it wanted to explode due to the pressure.

"A Schnee must know when to speak and when the tongue much be held!" Jacques spat indignantly, his rising anger rivaling that of his daughter's. "Your time at Beacon has softened you up it seems. You're lacking discipline and you have the nerve to talk back! I'll have you straightened out in no time! Unless...you don't want to go through those painful training lessons I grilled you through when you were little."

"...no, sir." Weiss raised a hand, running her fingertips over the scar on her left eye in remembrance. _Never again...I promised myself I wouldn't go through it again. That's why I pushed myself to the limit, in hopes of pleasing Father and make him see that I'm worthy enough. I won't allow him to do as he please, I'll show him I'm not the pitiful snowflake he thinks I am.  
_

"Good. If you behave yourself during your stay...I'll see to lessening your punishment." A sickening sneer appeared underneath his mustache and he waved an arm. "Now scat."

"...y-yes Father..." Weiss all but curtsied, turning on her heels and walked towards the door. She felt incredibly sick, like she couldn't fathom being in the same room as Jacques. Her mind was in turmoil, and for a split second she wished it was all a dream.

"Oh, and before you greet your mother," The heiress glanced over her shoulder at her father with a curious expression. "Fix that absurd ponytail of yours. I don't remember it being sideways." Without another word, she left the room.

* * *

 _Inside a warehouse..._

 _So this is what part of the Schnee Dust Company is all about...huh, consider me impressed._ Timber thought, popping up from behind some dust crates. He managed to sneak his way onto the bullhead, avoid being detected by the soldiers and hunkered down for the duration of the trip. Not wanting to push his luck, he got underneath some tarp covering and sandwiched himself between some crates. While hidden, he picked up conversation between the henchmen assigned to loading and unloading cargo.

"Heard the princess has come back home. Her father has never expressed such relief since the day he sent her away to that school for warriors." A gruff voice spoke annoyingly, clearly aggravated by the situation. The crates the boy had sandwiched in-between rumbled and shook, indicating they were being carted away somewhere. "Seriously, I feel like hell froze over the moment I noticed that ugly smirk."

"He's such a pain in the ass, overworking us and punishing us when he can't punish her." Another worker says in agreement. "I feel sorry for her, she had worked so hard to win his approval."

"He's treated her like a tool all her childhood life. Had he never forced her into that training regiment...she wouldn't have gotten her scar."

"While I must agree with you, you must hold your tongue least you want him to overhear. Then you'll be truly sorry when he fires you for your words."

"...yeah yeah...harvesting all these Dust crystals is the only job I got that pays very well..." The first voice said tiredly and the cart came to a halt, signifying that the destination has been reached. "No one here ever wished to raise their hands against his authority. Do you remember Larry? He messed up the man's favorite dish one night and got released immediately, heard he was thrown out into one of our blizzard months. He and his family had high-tailed it out of Atlas in a heartbeat, never seen nor heard of again."

"Quite a shame really. I actually liked Larry. He always saved up some of the scraps for the rest of us."

 _Is that really the nature of Weiss' father? Sounds to me he's just a money-hungry power house who doesn't take care of his servants._ Timber wondered to himself once he finished replaying what he learned, leaning back against the metal casing. He stayed hidden within the shadows and out of sight, listening to the marching of footsteps coming and going within the giant warehouse.

 _Well then...I assume Weiss isn't going anywhere for awhile. Good, I could use the opportunity to take a small trip around town. Doesn't hurt to navigate my way around and get familiar with everything._ Sneaking out and keeping note of possible entryways, Timber waited for his chance to jump aboard a passing truck near a paved path leaving the estate. The road was built really well, and the huntsman soon found himself sailing smoothly into town without any disturbance.

The sun was sinking off towards the east, the streets bustling with last minute shoppers and students either heading home or finding places to eat. Jumping off the ride, Timber strolled along with his hands stuffed in his pockets as the temperatures began to drop. Neon colored signs above various stores flickered to life and lit his way. Soft murmurs and muttering reached his ears, and he was acutely aware that most of them were about him. Picking up the pace, he did twists and turns, the sounds of the voices soon disappearing into the distance.

Coming to a stop, he caught his breath and looked around to get his bearings. He seemed to have ran deeper into the heart of town, and there were more students loitering around than there were regular civilians. A large statute of who he assumed to be James Ironwood was standing in the middle of a square, facing towards Beacon; he soon realized that he was standing outside Atlas Academy, which explains the higher presence of students. Doing his best to avoid some curious gazes the huntsman managed to find himself on the quieter side of town and enjoyed some window shopping.

 _Shit, I stand out much like a rabid Ursa in a bush. This can't be good._ The boy frowned after awhile, taking a good hard look at himself reflected through a glass window. _The locals obviously knew I wasn't from around here based on my clothing...and I kinda rushed off without checking to see if I had enough lien. Maaaan, what a screw up!_

"Yo! Here's a face I didn't know would pop up in this town!" The bow user glanced over to see Flynt walking up to him, an arm raised in greeting. He wasn't wearing his normal battle attire hence the missing hat, but he was dressed in his student attire. Deep down, Timber was extremely grateful to recognize at least someone in a sea of strange faces. "Surprise, surprise. What exactly happened to Beacon after we left?"

"We?" Timber looked both ways and even behind the jazz player before frowning. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh shoot, did that girl go off on her own again? I swear she does this whenever I'm not looking. Neon!" Flynt looks around, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He knew well enough his partner would come running at the sound of her name. "Girl, where did you run off too? C'mon, don't be playing these games with me."

"Flynt, you'll never believe what I just saw!" The chipper voice replied and Neon rolled in, a smirk on her face. She too donned her student attire instead of her combat clothes. Coming to a halt, she explained herself, her tail swishing back and forth with excitement. "Sale! Half-off prices! You know items here in Atlas are really really expensive! It's a rare opportunity!"

"That's nice, but look who I ran into."

"Heeeeey! It's that guy...errrr...the T in REKT!" Neon scratched her head, trying to remember before she grinned smugly. "Twigs!"

"...it's Timber actually..." _Wow, she was way off on the name there..._

"Right, sorry about that. My bad!" She said apologetically before asking, "What are you doing here? Not that we mind, right Flynt? We were just talking about how it would be great if we invited our friends over!"

"I took a ride here on a bullhead."

"And it's not just any bullhead, but one belonging to the Schnee family." Flynt informed her, watching as her eyes sparkled with surprise. "Not the one with the streamers, that's Winter's personal ride."

"Get out of here! No way! You rode here on their private bullhead?! It's by far the largest!" Neon all but gasped with disbelief, gripping her teammate's arm for support. The male didn't show his discomfort and merely sighed in response, totally normalized by the girl's exuberance and actions. "No one's ever been able to do that! You'd be instantly discombobulated if you were caught!"

"Let's go somewhere to chat, standing around on our feet gets pretty tiring. Seems to me we have some things to catch up on." Flynt offered, guiding them to one of his favorite diners. The owner was a family friend of the jazz player, and he appreciated whenever the boy stopped by to do live performances, so he was more than happy to accommodate his patrons as he led them to a secluded area.

"Huh...this place..." Timber looked around the roomy establishment, thrown off by the lack of propaganda. It had a homey feel to it, almost like opening its arms to welcome anyone who walked through its doors. "It's different from the rest I've seen..."

"Well duh! It's the reason why Flynt and I come here often. All those Atlas military posters and such makes my skin crawl." Neon shuddered as she thought about it, rubbing her hands along to keep warm. "Honestly, it's like they're constantly yelling at you and pressuring you into joining. Sheesh, let individuals think for themselves without the stress beating down their necks. It would save us a lot of eye rolls and exhausting sighs."

"Never mind that, Neon. Tonight we won't talk about politics, we probably have enough time to do so." Flynt stated, holding the door open as the owner allowed them to sit at one of the outside tables underneath a parasol. Once they had been seated, given ample time to look over the menu, the three of them ordered their food. The owner waltzed back inside before coming back out with three glasses of water, stating that their food would be right with them.

"I really want to take this time to thank you two, for taking me out to eat." Timber spoke gratefully as he looked at both his hosts. "Wouldn't know what I'd do on my own, but I know for sure I'd be totally lost. I'm in your debt."

"We should look after our fellow huntsmen and huntresses, regardless of where they come from. It's like greeting ambassadors from faraway nations; we want to showcase the best of the best so tourist would want to come back." replied Flynt, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about paying us back, it's just hospitality."

"B-But I can't just not give you two anything in return."

"Hmmm...How about this? Next time you and your team come back, have a sparring match with us~" Neon suggested with excitement. "Sure, Flynt and I are really anxious to have a rematch with Weiss and Yang, but we'd love to fight against the other participants."

"That sounds wonderful! I'm sure the others would agree."

"But I'm not done yet! When we come back to visit Beacon once it rises to its feet, why don't you show us around? With the tournament going on, we didn't have much time to go around site seeing~"

"You got yourself a deal."

"Well, there you go. And what great timing too!" Flynt smiled as their food came steaming hot and fresh out of the kitchen. He got himself a bowl of soup and rice while Neon ordered herself a smoked salmon fillet with a side of butter biscuits. For Timber, he got a steak salad drizzled in ranch along with a side dish of mash potatoes and sausage. "Now then, tell us the situation that has you all the way over here in Atlas."

Timber took a minute to take the first bite, chewed and swallowed before explaining what he knew. Flynt and Neon either nodded or ate while he talked, not interrupting his story. There were parts for gasps and groans, but both Atlas students had a good idea of the concept. A couple of times, the soft arctic breeze from Atlas' weather made the boy shiver. He could never have guessed the cold temperature, but as he ate, the warmth of his food heated his body from the inside.

"So that's how I ended up here, with no way of knowing how the others are doing. Weiss seemed to be locked inside the giant mansion of sorts for now; I'm almost fairly certain she won't be allowed out any time soon." The huntsman finishes his story, keeping eye contact with his listeners. Dinner was simply divine – Timber's first time trying food that was outside of his culture. He made a mental note to come back with his team so they could try it out too – and the boy took a deep breath, saying, "I...didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Kairos or Reina, I hope they will understand why."

"I'm sure they will...At least, that what I think." Neon commented, about to spoon in another bite of her meal into her mouth. "I mean...if I had the opportunity to follow a fellow friend, I'd take it. Sure I would've left some sort of note behind to not make them lose their minds, but...sometimes that window of action is quite a split second decision."

"Are you saying it was right of me to go after a friend rather than hang back to make sure my actual teammates were okay?"

"What Neon's trying to say is that she's actually quite impressed you took initiative into your own hands." Flynt told him as the faunus proceeded to eat, making noises akin to that of perfect bliss. "I myself wouldn't have thought to sneak aboard an Atlas-bound bullhead, leaving behind my teammates in their time of need. That takes a lot of guts."

"...I made a mistake then...I shouldn't be here..."

"No no, you didn't make a mistake. Listen, you had a difficult choice presented to you. If you were everyone else, you'd stay behind to take care of my mates. But you aren't everybody else, you chose to make sure another fellow friend was doing okay when her teammates couldn't be there for her. From what you told us, both your team and team RWBY had taken a hard hit out of the fight. I get it. Everyone else had things taken away from the battle too." Flynt assured him, the corner of his mouth turned upward in a smirk. "Don't feel down, the past has already passed. Since you're here, be lively, learn about the culture. Neon and I are positive you'll reunite with your team somehow."

"You really think so?"

"With a bond such as yours with your teammates, there's nothing you won't do until you're back at their side."

"Yeah...thanks, I really needed that. How are things here in Atlas?" Timber asked them, changing the subject and taking Flynt's advice. He wouldn't be able to do anything back at Beacon, but for now he vowed to learn everything he could about Atlas. The other two students shared a knowing look with each other, almost silently talking to one another before looking at the boy.

"After the fall of Beacon, General Ironwood had all the students go back to Atlas. Not only that, but he had the walls closed off. No one can come in...and no one can go out. He believes that by sealing off any kind of communications with the other kingdoms...he can protect his citizens." Flynt said, folding his hands above the table. "The huntsmen and huntresses in the Academy are terrified about what had happened, bits and pieces of theories floating around in the air."

"With the towers out, no one outside of Vale knows exactly what went down, so I can't say I'm surprised." Neon picked up the conversation, frowning with sadness. "Of course, neither Flynt nor I could go around re-accounting the details without getting blamed for 'ludicrous imagination'. There were others who saw the events, but they're...too scared to voice their opinions. So, for now it's the two of us against the rumors. Not a likely scenario to be in."

"Not only that, but...Neon's the one who takes the brunt of the really nasty comments." Flynt sighed with underlying anger, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Most of the folks here believe that the White Fang were behind the entire assault on Beacon. As you can imagine, that leaves a bad impression for the faunus living around here."

"Flynt, I keep telling you that I'm going to be all right."

"Doesn't mean I will stand by and let those comments and judgments be said." The jazz player said pointedly, drumming his fingers together. "We have to look out for each other, when the authorities have failed us."

"The sun's slowly setting, I better get back to the mansion." Timber noted, the sky becoming painted a red hue and dusk purple. Nodding their heads in agreement, Flynt went to pay for the meal and the three of them left.

"We need a strategy to meet up if something were to happen. Or you know, if you need to hang out and whatever." Flynt was saying, accompanying Timber back to the Schnee estate. Neon had bid them farewell about half-way through the walk, saying something about curfew and not wanting to scare her parents into calling the Atlasian fleet for a search and rescue. "Unfortunately, Atlas Academy is still in session. Headmaster Ironwood made sure of it and took drastic measures to increase security. He's always got Atlas' finest working around the clock to boost technology."

"Wasn't his reputation undermined during the tournament?"

"I mean, you can say it that way. Frankly I'm astounded that the person behind the microphone knew secrets of our headmaster. Some of the students are skeptical of his political agenda, others naive and claim that there's no way our headmaster could turn his back on the nation. But those of us who were present for it have been keeping a close eye on him, so far it's been hush-hush."

"...you don't think something bad is about to happen?"

"In this world and after what just happened, no one really knows what is going to happen." Flynt replied as the Schnee mansion rose over the distance. Once they were close enough, he said, "Hmmm...well you gotta hand it to Weiss, her house is decked out with all those soldiers. Comes with that territory of being filthy rich, I suppose. The Schnee family contributes the most when funding the military is brought up in discussions."

"I'm guessing that aspect never gets brought up huh." Timber commented, leading his friend to one of the unguarded openings he spotted between the junction of iron railings and a rock wall. They both knew that their cover could be blown so they tried to keep their discussions as short as possible. "No one likes talking about their families financial status."

"That is true. Oh, hang on a sec. I think I have a little thing just for you to make things easier. Hand me your scroll for a minute." Rummaging around his own pockets, he pulled out a small microchip and smiled. "This is a little communication device the students were given on our first day back. Easy to download on scrolls and has a very friendly interface."

"Does it have some kind of tracking system installed?" asked Timber, handing his scroll over once it had been unlocked and watched the other male work his magic.

"Surprisingly it doesn't, some designers Atlas has am I right." Flynt chuckled, his fingers glossing over the screen as he tapped in his number. "So this can work well in our favor. The communication can be either spotty or not at all, but we'll be able to message when signal is obtained."

"Thanks so much, Flynt. I really appreciate it." Timber said, tucking his scroll away in his pocket once everything was in order.

"Like I said, we have to look after one another. Tomorrow, we should probably get you a change of clothes and perhaps a job; Neon wasn't the only one who saw some sales around town and I know a few places who needs some extra hands. Stay in touch!" The jazz player spoke, turning on his heels and waved a hand goodbye. Smirking in response, Timber sneaked back in and went about scouting a place to rest for the evening.

* * *

 _Within the family garden..._

If there was one place out of the entirety of the mansion that Weiss absolutely loved, it would have to be the family garden. Multiple species of flowers blooming during the springtime paves way for a very surreal fantasy, something young Weiss loved to submerge herself within. However, since it is always cold, most of the flowers died right away while others more suited to the climate managed to survive.

"Mother...?" She asks softly almost to herself, spotting a figure lounging in the distance and walked forward for a closer look. Willow Schnee, matriarch of the Schnee family, was a very regal woman: Fierce, smart, and extremely dangerous. She was the deadliest piece on a board game, and most if not all of her opponents took incentive to back out before the first move could be executed.

However, after the strain relationship with Jacques, she decided to seclude herself to the garden where her only friend were the plethora of glass bottles of wine littered across the ground. Her white-hair looks like a bird's nest, held up in a messy bun much like Winter's – except Winter's was neat and tidy. Her expensive clothing weren't faring as better, stains of liquid could be seen here and there. The only article of clothing that didn't have stains were the ever present white gloves.

"I-It's been awhile...since we last saw each other." Weiss says hesitantly, watching the red wine slosh around the glass held within delicate fingers. Forcing herself to tear her eyes away, she focused on her mother's face. Still stoic with unblemished skin, but the eyes were incredibly hazed with the amount of alcoholic she had consumed. There was no response.

"I...errr...I've come back, on Father's orders if you must know. Rather...he forced me home. I protested on the matter but, well, you know how he is. Were you aware of the event that happened at my school? I'm sure Klein came to keep you up to date, assuming you didn't send him away to fetch another bottle from the cellar." Weiss waited for her mother to respond, crossing her arms over her chest. What she got in return was a slow eye blink, followed by the sound of wine going down the hatch.

"Mother...it pains me seeing you like this. It really does..." _You and Father have both skipped out of my song concerts, birthday parties, even family dinners. All you've done was make like the wine bottle and drank yourself into a problem._ "Just for once I wanted to see you as you were...back when you were a strong individual. But I guess after Father said those words to you on my tenth birthday... you just fell on hard times."

 _Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink._

Weiss lifted her eyes at the noise, first noticing the empty glass followed by the empty wine bottle being tapped against it. Willow gazed at her daughter with no sign of recognition of who she was. All she cared about was that her drink was empty and needed a refill as soon as possible. Hurt crossed Weiss' eyes and she swallowed the lump of emotions back down along with her pride; she wasn't about to cry in front of her mother.

"...of course...I'll let Klein know to...to get you a new bottle. It was...it was nice seeing you again." Bowing stiffly, she turned on her heels and made her way back to the mansion. She didn't even bother looking at a small bush of frozen white roses near the entrance, the first ever to have been planted in the garden. _Much like the frozen dead plants, my mother really let herself go._


	57. Chapter 57: Sailing on the Sea

**A/N** : Chapter 57 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Sailing on the Sea**

 _Somewhere out on water..._

The salty breeze did little to calm Blake's nerve, the faunus gazing out forlornly into the vast blue liquid as she leaned against the metal railing. Sometimes she wondered how the line between sea and sky could blend so well, giving off that subtle sense of an illusion. A couple of times her eyes allowed her to see the blurred outlines of the coast of Vale, and a sense of remembering the night Beacon fell made her apprehensive and unnerving. The ship, named The Pride, cruised along the coast as it made its way southward towards her destination.

Her feline ears twitched as the breeze gently tickled them and she sighed. It's been five days since she left the port, Beacon long behind her. Her scroll hasn't notified her of any new messages, though she doubted she'll receive any because communication was down. With Gambol Shroud strapped tightly against her back she still couldn't fight back the urge that someone is watching her. At first she speculate that she was hallucinating, that she was just hearing and seeing things. Still, it wasn't surprising that she would still have lingering thoughts of what had transpired.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the view and allowed her legs to lead her back to her cabin. Other passengers, faunus much like herself, spoke to one other with smiles on their faces. When Blake glances at those kind of expressive emotions, she felt so out of place. She felt as though she had no right to feel the same way, and her fingers dug painfully into her own arm as she attempted to quell her rising feelings.

 _Conceal your emotions...don't let them know just how horrible you feel. You ran away, you left your teammates after you made sure they were safe. You don't deserve to be happy..._ She internally berated herself, avoiding eye contact whenever and all possible. Once she accidentally made eye contact with one of the children, and she just didn't have the heart to frown so a fake smile appeared; the parents weren't too far off, watching her next moves carefully. Once she was out of the spotlight, she almost burst into tears because of how angry she was. Coming up to her designated room for the trip, she turned the knob and allowed herself in. Shutting it closed and slumping against the hard wood material, Blake closed her eyes and took nice but shaky breathes.

 **I'll make it my mission to destroy everything and everyone you love.**

 **Starting with her. Let's get your partner's attention.**

"...god damn it..." Tears pricked near the corners of her eyes and she hastily wiped them away before they could fall. No matter how hard she tries, the words Adam echoed that day continuously assaulted her; they rose up when she least expected, reminding her of their strong influence over her. Her skin felt so unclean, unsanitary and tainted. She even scrubbed her flesh raw in the washroom in hopes of removing the nauseating stench.

Walking briskly towards the restroom she was hit with a wave of nausea and nearly doubled over. Golden eyes widened with terror and fear, her chest felt very constricted and it wasn't because of her clothes. Lifting up the toilet seat and hunching over bowl, her stomach began to heave whatever content it contained. Bile burned her throat and she waited until she felt comfortable moving. Pulling the lever and hearing the flushing do its job, the faunus rose shakily to her feet and began to wash up.

 **Why must you hurt me, my darling?**

Blake froze on the spot, the coldness of the water ever present against her hands. Slowly lifting her head with water dribbling down her mouth, she swore Adam was staring back at her. His mask was covering his glowing red eyes and the prominent sneer on his face sent a shiver down her spine.

 **You and I were going to rule the world together. We were going to show the humans just how wrong they were when they decided to pick a fight with the faunus race.**

"Please...get out of my head." She whimpered, leaning over the sink with hands grasping the side and knuckles pure white. Sweat began to roll down her skin and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the voice would stop harassing her. "Please...please..."

 **Admit it, Blake. You are nothing more than a sniveling coward. How an ex member of the White Fang turned into a pathetic weakling is beyond me. You made a huge mistake trying to oppose me, a mistake that cost your partner a part of herself!**

"Stop reminding me, you bastard!" She screamed, opening her eyes and pointed a shaky finger at the mirror image. Without her bow, her feline ears can be seen laying flat against her head. "How...How could you say such things to me...after what you done..."

 **Heh. You're reminding yourself of what happened. In fact, I'm not even here. I'm just a fragment of your imagination. You manifest your deepest fear and warped reality.** Raising a hand, the mirror Adam lunged forward and Blake felt the air rush out of her lung. Glancing down she could have sworn she saw the red blade sticking out of her stomach, the same area where she had been stabbed back in the school. **Can you feel it? That phantom pain?**

"Hnnnng!" She winced and stumbled back, her hand immediately covering up the scar running along the side of her stomach out of reflex. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the scarred tissue continued to serve as a permanent reminder of the stabbing.

 **No matter how hard you try, you'll always imagine my blade penetrating your body. There will be no blood because you already spilled it back then. However, I'm looking forward to spilling some more and next time...the blood won't be coming from you. Your friends, your teammates...perhaps your parents...everyone you love and cherish, I'll spill their guts right in front of you. I'll make you watch their slow deaths.**

"Go away...get out of here! Leave me alone!" Mentally counting to ten and removing her hand, she took a deep breath and gazed back at the mirror. Adam's image has disappeared and she was staring at herself, a trembling and scared girl who had seen a ghost. The echoing words disturbed her like an irritating mosquito buzzing in her ear, and she hated everything about herself. More importantly, she hated letting Adam get underneath her skin, hated how he sneaked his way back to her, hated how her past emotions conflicted with her current feelings.

Letting out a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat, she left the bathroom and sought shelter in the bed. Sliding into the sheets, she couldn't help herself from thinking back to the memories of her first year, in particular the moment she lowered her book to see an approaching blonde with the friendly lilac colored eyes. It was strange to say the least since the faunus took comfort in her books instead of relying on others, but there was just something about the blonde that perked her interest.

That spark of interest led Blake to personally hunt down the mysterious blonde huntress within the Emerald Forest. Something within her practically led her by the nose to the point where she found herself lending a hand in decapitating an Ursa. Yang was there for her, and as the two of them progressed throughout their years at Beacon, Blake found herself very comfortable around the boisterous blonde. She found friends in Ruby and Weiss, although she had very bumpy occurrences in the latter. But the person she placed her trust into was Yang.

Yang, the girl who once said that the faunus was a lost cause. Yang, the one who pulled her out of her sleepless, delirious state when she tried to go after Roman. Yang, the girl who confided her abandonment issues the day before the dance. Yang, the girl who saved a dance for her and turned her head with that body hugging dress. Yang, the huntress who is not only a big sister to Ruby but is always there to lend an ear for her teammates.

The one who fought tirelessly side-by-side with Blake as a dependable and trustworthy partner. The one who wasn't afraid to leap head-first into the beak of a Giant Nevermore. The one who would take a bullet without hesitation. The one...who saved Blake from her ex, a man the faunus tried to not talk about if she could help it. However, that one night was all it took to shatter everything. Yang was hurt. Yang was destroyed. Yang, who was once loud and proud laid on the ground unconscious...defeated. Yang meant a lot to her, anyone could have seen that. And Adam saw it as clear as day, which was why he hurt Yang. He didn't kill her, oh no he made sure of it. If he wanted to, he could have easily turned the blonde huntress into a plaything; toying with her until she was literally dead at his feet, and Blake stomach the thought.

 _That would be the first and last time...I won't let anyone else experience the same thing Yang went through. Never again._ "...I'm sorry...Yang..." The faunus whispered over and over to herself as she came back into reality, drawing the blanket in tightly and folding her body into a ball. She didn't feel warm at all, in fact she swore she felt a bit colder. She wrapped her own arms around herself, her body shivering and shaking uncontrollably as her tears began to fall against the pillow. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 _On top of the ship..._

"She doesn't seem to be faring very well, if her body language and demeanor are any indication of such..." A cloaked figure spoke, looking over at a similarly covered companion. They took refuge on top of the control room where the captain of the ship was, able to hold conversations without anyone detecting their presence. "Not only that, but she's becoming paler and paler; she might become a second Weiss, and I'm sure one Weiss is enough to handle already. Hopefully by the end of this, the sun would tan a bit."

"I'm sure by the end of this trip, we're all going to be tanned." The other one replied without humor. "Stinks that we never thought of bringing sunscreen."

"Luckily for you, I thought ahead and managed to grab these cloaks."

"More like swiped them off the vendor's table, right? You're practically good at that kind of things, Sun."

"Pah! Never underestimate the greatest stow-away in history!" Sun flaunted his muscles from underneath the cloak, his eyes twinkled mischievously. His tail made itself known, twitching with excitement that amplifies his feelings. "By the way, I was surprised with how fast you caught up with me. Blake was making her way to the boat by the time I came up to the docks."

"Comes in handy when you know Ruby's uncle, Qrow."

"Huh?! That huntsman with slick black hair and drunken red eyes?" Sun gaped with surprise, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Oh man, I've heard about that small debut he and Weiss' sister did near the gate of the school; it helps when a lot of students whip out their scrolls and started video-taping the fight. Wish I was there to witness it first hand."

"Yeah, so Qrow helped me catch up to you before the boat set sailed. From there you know the rest of the story."

"Maaan, you seem to meet the interesting characters. Maybe I should stick myself to you more often, heheheh! I jest I jest!" Sun chuckled, his tail twitching back and forth with eagerness. "Although...how long must we continue to conceal our presence? It's kinda stuffy and hot...I should be use to it since I'm from Vacuo."

"As much as I would like to agree with you and ditch this attire, we cannot reveal ourselves just yet. Besides, it's not every day I can chill out a boat. It feels pretty nice." Kairos sighed and leaned back till she was staring up at the sky. Taking a huge breath, she exhaled slowly till her body relaxed, the tension within her muscles becoming nonexistent. "Slow and steady wins the race as they say. I don't remember the last time I could rest like this."

"What's weird is that she hasn't caught us yet...we've kept in mind how much Aura we let loose." Sun said as he followed her example, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. "Well I mean...I guess she can't perceive Aura on that level."

"The only person we know who interacts with these 'signatures' is Reina. None of us can do it no matter how hard we tried or how many days we train. However, we don't necessarily need to hone that skill because isn't it true that faunus have their natural instincts?"

"Huh...I never thought about it that way. Maybe because it is just a second nature for me..." The monkey faunus mused, digesting the words that had been said. "All I've ever known is to survive, using any means necessary. I've done what I can to continue to live...even if it brought trouble to others. But, ever since I met Neptune and the other boys of my team, I realized that I can truly be myself."

"You think so?" Kairos looked over at the male, lazily blinking her eyes once. There was just something magical about the sea breeze, soft rocking of the boat and the warmth of the sun on her skin that makes her want to doze off.

"Of course! It's just not fun if I can't be myself! Neptune would agree if he were here, but I couldn't possibly drag him because of his fear of water." He exclaimed, a smile immediately making itself known on his face. "If I can't be true to myself, then... I might as well have been a fool all my life."

"A fool huh..." She wondered and turned her attention back to the vast sky above. Watching the clouds breeze past, she let out a small laugh, and said, "Guess I fit right into the category like a comfortable sock."

"Oh? How so?" Sun questioned, but he didn't get a quick response. Instead, he received a steady paced breathing pattern which indicated the sleeping faunus beside him. Cracking a foolish grin, he too found himself lulled to sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Atlas..._

"Hmmmm...do you think it's a tight fit?"

"Nah, you are looking fine and fresh." Flynt replied as Timber looked at himself in the mirror. True to his word, the archer slipped out of a make-shift bungalow hidden away on the Schnee estate early in the morning and joined the jazz player. Today they were on a quest for new clothes. They tried various places, ranging from prices to clothing style. Flynt made sure to stay away from pricey areas, keeping note of preferred preferences and finally narrowed it down to two places.

"I'm really liking this leather blazer...but the long sleeves kind of restricts movement in the arms." To show what he was talking about, Timber moved his arms and they looked either stiff or jerky. "Is there perhaps one that's sleeveless?"

"Not sure if sleeveless is the fashion trend around here, given Atlas weather and all." replied Flynt. Even the store attendant shook her head with agreement with the statement. "Our summers aren't exactly hot either, so the length of the sleeves are either elbow length or goes all the way."

"Then, may I try on a similar style? Perhaps elbow length would be a better choice." Timber asked, slipping off the blazer and handing it to the attendant. Bowing her head in acknowledgment, she scurried away to rummage through the merchandise, leaving both males to their own devices. With the settling silence, Timber couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to everything that had transpired.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Flynt quipped twenty minutes later. He had watched the other huntsman carefully, almost pinpointing the various emotions that flashed behind the eyes.

"Heh...Penny..." Timber mused humorlessly, hating to be reminded of the android. What's worse is that he was in the very land where Penny was created, and knowing that she could never return made the hurt even more prominent. "I see what you did there..."

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it in that way."

"I know..." The archer quickly wiped away the moisture that threatened to come out of his eyes. A part of him wanted to just let the waterworks flow without hindrance, and a part of him chastised the thought of crying inside of a store. "It's just...the wound is still raw."

 _And it's only a matter of time before it heals, if it were any other wound...but the loss of a friend, that hurt will never go away._ Flynt released a sigh, knowing all too well how his fellow companions have dealt with the war and loss. When he came back to Atlas he was greeted by his father, who was extremely overjoyed watching his son fighting in the tournament. There was not a moment the older male tore his eyes from the screen, cheering for his son.

"I believe this would suffice for you, there were a few I found in the back. Sorry it took me awhile!" The sound of the assistant broke through their solemn silence, and she looked at them both in confusion, her arms holding onto a couple pieces of clothing. "Umm...did I interrupt something between you two?"

"Just catching up on a couple of memorable moments." Timber told her pleasantly. Smiling in return, she proceeded to help him adjusting to the new blazer.

"While you're getting suited up I'll go ahead and tell you about this job that I think will be a great fit." Flynt flicked through somethings on his scroll and smiled. "A friend of mine owns a hunting business, which in turn gives the restaurant we were eating at their materials needed to make dishes. Lately, with the scarcity of Grimm, hunting game should be a piece of cake right? Well, one of their best hunters hurt his arm and can't catch game."

"That's where I come in, right?"

"Pretty much. I figured it's the perfect job since you're already comfortable with a bow. The one thing I'd avoid is blowing up the target, so they'll provide you with a normal bow and actually arrows."

"I haven't used a practice bow since I was young." Timber smiled as he remembered his childhood. His father would drag him out to the practice range and teach him everything there was to know about the weapon. Sure he hated the very early hours followed by days upon days of vigorous training, but deep down he was grateful for the conditioning.

"I can see the gears moving in that head of yours. It's not a bad option, think about it this way: You help with the business and you'll be paid with how much you catch. Not to mention you'll be getting a chance to train. I don't know how long you intend on staying in Atlas, but during that time I'm positive you would want to stay as sharp as possible."

"...yeah. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Timber nodded and looked at himself in the mirror once the assistant took a step back. Turning his body 360, he looked pleased with his new clothes. He switched out his burnt and rugged casual attire for a pair of khaki pants, and a nice pure white buttoned shirt. Over the shirt he donned the blazer, noting the emblem for Atlas stitched on the left side of his chest. The feathers, a homage to his heritage, stayed within his slightly longer silver hair as well as the pair of combat shoes over his feet. _I have to find a way to get a haircut soon, this shaggy mess of hair isn't cutting it._

"Awwww yeeeeah, now that is what I'm talking about. Looking real good." Flynt made some finger-guns with giddiness, definitely pleased with what he was seeing. Bidding goodbye to his old clothes and dumping them into the donation box, Timber waited till the jazz player negotiated the payment process before removing the tags.

"Thank you once again for doing this for me." Timber said once they left the store, fingers mindlessly fiddling with the straps dangling from the blazer. "I know no amount of saying that could ever express my gratitude."

"My friend, we've been through this. But I really appreciate being reminded of my usefulness once in awhile." The jazz player paused as something shiny sparkled in the corner of her peripherals. He turned his head to see a long trope of Atlas soldiers marching down the street in the opposite side. "Oh now that's a common sight, not that Headmaster Ironwood ever runs out of those types."

"Hmmm?" Timber glanced over to see what the other huntsman was seeing. "Protection protocols for soldiers?"

"The students normally see these drills on the way to the Academy. It sends a sense of peace and protection, understandably for most of the civilians. You'd feel it too, the concept that the more soldiers there are...but, all those mechanical beings are just targets for our enemies to destroy."

"If that method isn't effective how come Ironwood isn't switching to another option that would be more efficient and effective?"

"Honestly, it's all about the lien. As long as he gets a steady stream of lien from a reliable source...well, he can do whatever the hell he wants. Lien makes the world go round." Flynt replied, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "Although it's probably the fact that he holds two chairs on the council."

"By any chance, have you ever met the other members of the council in person before?"

"Actually no one has ever seen the faces besides our headmaster. Our library shields the students from delving too far into that subject, even the databases containing material pertaining to it are kept out of our reach. Not only that but the members just connect with one another via the CCT Tower. Without a strong connection, I have a hunch that daily meetings aren't convenient at this time."

"Daily meetings?"

"Neon and I sometimes walk pass our headmaster's room on our way to class, hearing him either arguing or setting up measures with the council. We try not to eavesdrop, but knowing Headmaster's voice he has a hard time toning it down. Most of the time it's just adult chatter, but lately..."

"What is it?" Timber questioned, noting the hesitation in the voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nah, forget it. Must have been my imagination." Flynt laughed, slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders. "In the meantime, why don't I introduce you to your new boss and get you started on your job. You won't regret it!"


	58. Chapter 58: Painful Days and Nights

**A/N** : Chapter 58 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Painful Days and Nights**

 _Inside the Schnee mansion..._

"Chin up! Spine straight! Eyes always forward!" Jacques barked as he watched Weiss maneuver about the house, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Every morning and every other evening, he set her back into her routine just like how she was taught when she was little. The man decided to start way back to the basics, much to his daughter's obvious disgust. "Has your years in Beacon turn you into a limp puppet? Why is your posture slouching? I haven't seen a sadder Schnee in my life!"

 _This is insufferable! How dare he yells and orders me around so early!_ The heiress growled to herself as she carried herself like the proud, regal Schnee she was suppose to embody. Tilting her head up, keeping her core tight, she walked until she stood right before the older male and said, "Was that little display up to your standards, Father?"

"Don't make a mockery out of me, Weiss. A Schnee must always put on an air of authority and high status, the others would make a fool out of you if you don't. Your competitors won't hold your hand, they want to chop it off if necessary." Jacques told her, eyes narrowing in all seriousness. "In this world, there can be no such thing as friendship, it's strictly business."

 _He hasn't change one bit since I was gone. In fact, I believe his behavior has gotten worse!_

"Besides, your chores are far from over. I think it would be a great opportunity if you accompany me to my next outing." Jacques chuckled, stroking his mustache with a hand at the thought. "My associates haven't seen you in a long time...it would be nice if you made your appearance and show them just how, _mature_ and _ladylike,_ you've become."

"May I remind you that I never once forgot your teachings when it came to fighting?" She stated airily, putting on her snobbish attitude that once irritated her teammates. "Even if I don't walk with royalty, I won't hold back on the battlefield."

"I thought we had this conversation before of not talking about your huntress days."

"And you're absolutely correct, we promised not to talk about training as a huntress. However, we never agree on not talking about training to becoming a better heiress for the company."

"Hmmmmmm. Atta girl, now you have your head on straight." Jacques smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Unlike Winter who decided to rebel and ran off toiling in Jimmy's footsteps." Reaching out he placed a firm hand on his second child's shoulder. "I'm glad you are next in line for the Schnee Dust Company. Don't make me regret it."

"Of course, Father..." She slightly winced at the prominent pressure he was applying to her. It would be wise to say Jacques had an ice-cold grip when he wanted to.

"Just so you are aware, I had Ironwood go ahead and revoke all your traveling privileges. I wanted to make sure your convoluted thoughts doesn't give you a spark of hope to rebel and escape by yourself. With the boundaries closed off to the other kingdoms, I doubt you'll ever need them reinstated." Weiss gaped at her father with disbelief, her lower jaw hanging slack.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Needless to say, if you do need to travel for business purposes, you are to be accompanied by either myself or Whitley at all times." Jacques continued speaking, ignoring his daughter's outburst. "Can't have you make a fool of yourself. Now then, I believe we're done here. I am pleased with this start to your re-training, however you are far from being perfect. You're free to roam around, I'll have Klein come and fetch you when needed."

"Funny how you claim that I am free...but within this household, am I really?" Leaving the rhetorical question up into the air, she promptly turned on her heels and walked off with whatever dignity she could salvage. Walking, no storming, through the hallways she could barely keep her emotions in check. Never in her life had she gotten her flying privileges revoked. "How dare he do that to me! I can't believe this! This is unacceptable!"

"Well hello there, dear sister of mine. Seems to me like your little outing with Father has been...less than adequate based on your facial expression?" A pompous drawl reached her ears and she didn't hold back an elongated sigh to showcase her feelings. "Now now, don't take that attitude with me; I shouldn't be on the receiving end of your tantrums. After all, it's been a while since I've seen you. Or Winter for that matter. You've grown exceptionally beautiful."

"Whitley, you don't even like me...surprisingly you don't even like Winter for that matter. You've always been like that." She stated, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at the young male. "What gives? I sense a trick coming from you."

"Rather hurtful words, don't you think? Can a little brother not express some love to his siblings?" He said while clutching his chest in mock hurt, the light of playfulness clearly glistening within his eyes. "Oh my dearest sister, whatever shall I do with you?"

"Tch! Just get to the point." She said as she rolled her eyes, deciding to not humor him anymore. She had been in a bad mood since leaving her father's office, running into her brother Whitley just aggravated her emotions even further. "I've had a rough morning and I would appreciate it if you let me go to my room."

"Yearning for that peace and solitude huh, dear sister?" Whitley chuckled into his hand, watching the familiar icy-blue orbs get even colder. "I wouldn't blame you, you've been through...oh how should I put it to you gently? Some troubling, and possibly traumatic times..."

"Like you're one to talk, you'll never experience the things I have when I was out there."

"You're right, I actually won't! And probably never will." He waved a hand airily, his nose turned into the air for dramatic reasons. "Oh poor little me, not able to be out and about in the world like either one of my beautiful sisters. Always following Father's footsteps like an obedient dog. Quite disheartening don't you think?"

"I won't have you patronize me like this."

"Very well, seeing as you clearly aren't in a stable state of mind for a decent conversation, I will take that as my cue of leaving you alone." The young male turned on his heels and walked off, leaving his sister standing by herself. Coming to a pause, he spun around and made a mock bow. "Until again, my dear sister. I look forward to having more peaceful talks."

Weiss continued to watch her brother's back as he ambled off whistling a small tune, her nostrils slightly flaring. Once he left and she could no longer hear his footsteps she allowed herself to ease back. It was unnatural for her to lose her control, when was the last time she let herself to lash out like that? Letting her legs drag her back to her room at a slower almost painful pace, she felt numb to everything around her.

 _Oh Ruby..._ She willed herself not to cry at the thought of her beloved leader, closing the door behind her. Making quick work of crossing the distance, she threw herself onto her bed that would not be called lady-like. Hugging the bed sheets with her fingers, she turned her head to see her scroll laying on the wardrobe face down, just like her.

After a few minutes of trying to collect herself, she rolled over, stood up, and swiped her device in one fluid motion. Taking it back to bed, she laid down more gently this time and turned it on for the first time. The background screen saver, something Weiss herself haven't even noticed up till now, depicted a time Weiss attempted to warm up to her teammates. The heiress had a semi-scowl on her face, while Ruby had the complete opposite; Yang and Blake were in the back with smiles of their own.

"I...I miss you guys...even Yang's painful jokes..." Weiss whimpered, her vision blurred as tears dribbled down and clashed with the screen. She held her device close to her, close to her chest as she attempted to get through the pain by herself. "I...I'd do anything...to be by your sides again..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Patch..._

A comfortable-sized log cabin resides somewhere deep within the woods, smoke whispering up through the chimney as an indication of a tamed fire. Outside the window, large sunflowers proudly stemmed from their dirt containers, their faces turned toward the low-setting sun. A warm breeze blew past Efram as he finished his daily meditation, wiping the small ounces of sweat with a damp cloth.

His first impression on Taiyang was, awkward to say the least. When the older blond rushed into the hospital room and noticed another male by his daughter's bedside, of course the father jumped to instant conclusions. There was no way in the hell of Remnant his little girl was dating a boy. Of course, Efram quickly explained his reasons for being by Yang's side, thereby removing any lingering doubts and apprehension from Tai's mind.

The transport ride back to Patch was entirely silent, Taiyang sitting where he can keep a sharp eye on Yang while giving small instructions to the pilot. Qrow had been leaning against the wall, gazing solemnly at Ruby who laid in a separate cot. Both sisters haven't opened their eyes yet, but the small rise and fall of their chests was reassuring. Efram kept his distance from the others, sitting on the bench with his scroll in hand shuffling through photos.

"Hey, you're back." An older blond spoke as he watched the huntsman enter through the front door, folding up an old newsletter he had been glossing over. Taiyang Xiao Long, father of both Ruby and Yang, was a teacher back at Signal Academy. When he heard of what happened, he immediately asked for a leave and rushed out to be of assistance. "How was your time to yourself?"

"Very peaceful, and definitely a much needed change." Efram replied, shutting the door behind him and walked toward the kitchen. Taiyang followed after him, grabbing two cups from the dish rack as he walked by. The huntsmen let out a small groan before stating, "Though...I'd say it's still far from over. The things I witnessed and experienced are still fresh."

"It's been only four days since our arrival back home, of course things won't just disappear that quickly. Here, drink this." He glanced up as a cup of warm liquid greeted him followed by Taiyang's impish grin. "I brewed some tea while you were upstairs earlier taking care of her. Didn't have time to give it to you because you dashed right out the door."

"Thank you very much." Efram smiled slightly and took a sip. "Oh wow, this is pretty good."

"Right? It's been my favorite blend. Is...Is Yang doing well?" asked Taiyang after a minute of silence, wrapping his hands around his own cup. He opted to leaning against the counter instead of taking a seat at the table. "Has she said anything?"

"...for now, I believe so. She didn't make too much of a fuss in the bath, I promise I didn't peek..." Efram sighed, dragging a hand through his hair and gently tugged at a tussle. "But I'm going to be honest...I don't think Yang's okay at all. I don't think any of us will be...not after what happened."

"What you kids went through...I couldn't even begin to imagine." The older Xiao Long nodded his head in agreement, the corners of his mouth slowly folding over into a frown. "Beacon...the other professors...even Headmaster Ozpin, who was nowhere to be found that day. Everything...taken just like that."

"And I'm sure it's about to get worse." Efram turned so that he stared up to where the rooms were. He once opted to sleep outside instead of taking comfort inside the log adobe, but the older male didn't abide by that request. So, the man of the sea ended up taking residency on the couch.

"You know, in the years I've been a student at Beacon, I wouldn't have imagine something like this to happen. Sure Ozpin never let loose any important information, feared it would disrupt the public and chaos would ensure."

"Isn't that all the more reason to keep our mouths shut? To make sure we can deal with the crowd control." A drunken drawl spoke, drawing the other males to look. Qrow leaned against the doorway, looking more tired and disgruntled like he hadn't been able to sleep. "Sometimes it's better to be blissfully ignorant."

"Yeah and look where that got us: School is in shambles, the you-know-what power falling into enemy hands, my daughter lost her goddamn arm, my other daughter went off on a quest to Haven, and god knows where the hell your sister is." Tai quipped, almost daring his teammate to refute those claims. "Summer somehow knew the fight against Salem was brewing over the horizon and it was only a matter of time before that witch made her moves!"

"Who's Salem?" Efram questioned, glancing between the two of them. The older males turned their heads to look at one another, an unidentifiable expression passing between their eyes as if they were in a telepathic argument. "What fight and what power are you two getting at?"

"Tai, you had better watch that mouth of yours. This is why I can't say a lot of things around you." Qrow frowned disapprovingly once he found his voice, his threatening glare losing its effect on Taiyang. "You say too much."

"Maybe I say too little. Quit leaving me in the dark...you left Summer in the dark too." Taiyang replied gruffly, settling back in his seat and sighed tiredly. "You and Raven were always like that even back in our student days...must be a trait that runs in the Branwen blood."

"Relax buddy, I'll head out and get out of your hair before you know it." He dug around his coat pocket before pulling out his trusty flask. Unscrewing the top, he took a swig before wiping off the corner of his mouth with the back of a hand. "Ahhhh~ Now that hit the sweet spot."

"But seriously, who is Salem? Why hasn't anyone talked about these things?" Efram pushed a little further, hoping to squeeze some more answers out.

"Well then, I'll take that as my cue to leave. By now Ruby and her friends should still be on the road." Qrow pushed himself off the wall and shuffle his way towards the door, stumbling a bit due to the alcohol. "The journey to Mistral is a long and harsh one."

"God damn it Qrow, why do you always leave your mess behind for me to clean up?!" Taiyang shouted, watching the Branwen come to a stop. The blond looked to be a mixture of hurt and anger. "Seriously, you haven't changed much besides the insane amount of alcohol you consume. You ever think about the condition of your liver?"

"Honestly, this mess is entirely Ozpin's from the very start, we just happen to be the unlucky generation. The adults and those who knew from behind the scenes are entirely responsible. And drinking is my way of cooping with the amount of shit piled on my shoulders." Qrow looked back over his shoulder and added, "Besides, what are best partners for? Check ya'll later." With a wave of the hand, he left with his ragged red cape aflutter.

"You two seem extremely close. Is it true that you guys were a part of the strongest team in Beacon?" Efram notes as the blond sighed in defeat, one hand over his face. "Ruby and Yang didn't say much on your back story."

"You could say that, I don't remember the last time I told anyone about our successes." came the muffled voice before Taiyang removed his hand. "Team STRQ, led by Ruby's late mother Summer Rose, graduated top of our class. By then we were professional huntsmen and huntresses, molded and meticulously formulated by Ozpin to be utilized in his fight against Salem."

"So...we have been limited in knowing about the history of our school, limited in how this long feudal war came to be. We've been studying about Grimm and their behaviors, studying about different fighting techniques...but we never learn about this."

"That, kiddo, is a long story that I'm sure would have taken more than just a year's worth of curriculum."

"Oh sure, take all the time in the world. We'll wait even longer." Efram watched the shoulders tense up at the sound of sarcasm that escaped his lips. He followed it up with, "If the ones responsible didn't want something like this to happen, then we should have studied it as much as we could in our classes. History seems to be repeating itself."

Taiyang opened his mouth to refute the claim but then closed it and pondered his thoughts. A few minutes prior into the evening, he noted that he too was upset with the amount of secrecy kept from him. There were times in his life where he wanted to yell and curse the world for being the only one who wasn't in on the plan; he felt like he was more cursed than Qrow and it was nothing short of aggravating. However, he slowly learned that by putting his trust in his teammates, he never questioned their motives and assumed that whatever it was they were doing behind his back was for the greater good. He looked at the younger male who was waiting for him to speak. But there was nothing he could say to prove the statement wrong.

"Sorry...I am just angry about the lack of importance...especially the lack of urgency." Efram told him after a few more minutes of silence, sensing the awkwardness in the air. He knew that talking about something he had minimal knowledge of could be a touchy subject to others, but there was no way it won't be brought back up. "I wish...if I had known more...I would have done something differently."

"We all wish we could have taken something back, or alter something for a different effect. And I don't blame you for feeling that way. I truly wish that I could have saved my children during Beacon's demise...not to mention saving every other student caught in the whole ordeal." Taiyang said after putting his thoughts together. He then asked, "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"...Perhaps trying to decode my scroll a little more." replied Efram, a little glad for the change of subject. He spoke to Taiyang a little bit about the mysterious scroll and how he himself didn't understand the words yet two days after touching down in Patch. "Each one of us received our own little puzzle to crack, but between that and preparing for the tournament we haven't had the time to get together."

"Then I suggest going to bed early tonight so you can have a clean start tomorrow." The older male rubbed the back of his neck in sheepishness with a hand and added, "Sorry if I can't be of any more help. Had I known I'd have a guest come over, I would've been more hospitable."

"Don't be sorry about that, I really appreciate everything you have done thus far; this situation affects you too, and you're doing your best. No one could have predicted it to have happened the way it did." Efram replied, quickly washing his cup and hanging it on the rack. Making his way towards the living room, he changed out of his usual attire and donned borrowed shirts and shorts from Taiyang. Peeling back the quilt blanket he nestled in tight and said, "See you in the morning, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." The older blond nodded in agreement and made his way up the wooden steps, making sure to turn off the lights. As he made his way towards his own bedroom – his feet making very soft thuds against the wooden surface – he made sure to pause briefly outside his daughter's room. Turning the knob ever so silently he took a peak inside, accidentally letting the door squeak. Soft moonlight trickled in through the open window, allowing his eyes to go straight towards the bed.

Yang was currently laying under the covers, with the top of her head located near the backboard, and her only forearm laying over the soft material. Wrapped around the pale flesh was a prominent black ribbon illuminated by a slice of moonlight, tied off in a small bow. Taiyang had been informed by Efram that no matter what Yang should not throw the object away, hinting at just how important it was for the blonde; he believed that the only occasion for the object to come off is when Yang takes a shower. She didn't turn her head at the noise of the opening door, keeping her eyes focus on something outside.

"Good night, my little sunny dragon. I hope you feel better soon." The father whispered softly, not anticipating a verbal response from his daughter and closed the door. Yang let out a slow shaky breath instead.


	59. Chapter 59: Dream Terror

**A/N** : Chapter 59 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Dream Terror**

 _Somewhere undefined..._

"Hey, Blakey! Just Xiao Long do you plan on sleeping in your bed, huh? The sun's already shining on that Bellabooty! You're lucky it's a weekend otherwise I'd be hauling your ass down the hallway!"

 _Wha...that voice?! It can't be...!_ Blake blinked quickly, finding herself flat on her back and staring up on the underside of Yang's bunk bed. The alarm clock on her desk read 11:00am, meaning she did oversleep. Taking a moment to breathe, she turned her head over to see a head of blonde hair dangling from above; she realized her partner was hanging upside down and grinning cheerfully. "Y-Yang?"

"The one and only! Ain't nobody got a name quite like mine!" The blonde winked, tumbling out of bed and landed on her feet. "And she sticks the landing, the crowd goes wild!" She turned around to see Blake staring at her with an expression of shock, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"It can't be...we were...the school was..." The faunus couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Here she was, dressed in her pajamas and Yang standing before her in her familiar orange t-shirt with her two full arms. It was like the attack on Beacon didn't happen. "You weren't supposed to be here...none of us are."

"What are you talking about?" Yang tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Yang, Beacon was invaded by the Grimm. Everything was destroyed...we never got to finish the tournament. And...and when I was taking out White Fang members and Atlas machinery...I ran into Adam." Blake nervously clasp her hands together and looked at her partner. "You...do know who Adam is, don't you?"

"This is the first time you've mentioned that name to me."

 _What? I never told Yang about Adam?_ Blake stared as if she had been slapped in the face. How could she not talk about her past lover to her teammates? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered dropping his name back when the team camped outside Mountain Glenn.

"Blakey? What's the matter?" Yang stared at her with concern. Reaching out with a hand, she seemingly wiped away something on her partner's face. "Tears? You're crying..."

"I-I-I...I just don't know..." Blake buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "I-Is this...really real?"

"Hey hey, shhhh shhhh. You probably just had a bad nightmare is all." The blonde stated gently, grasping onto her arm and pulling Blake close to her body. The faunus could feel the warmth radiating off her partner and took shuddering breathes, trying to calm down her nerves. "Rubes had those all the time when she was younger."

"...Yang I don't understand..." Blake murmured as she continued being held by the other huntress, her ears flicking slightly in confusion. "It just...seems so real. The visuals, the sounds...nothing like this will ever happen..."

"What makes you think so?"

"Yang, please don't play dumb with me. I know what happened, and..." Blake glanced at the right arm encircling her shoulders and clung to it, avoiding Yang's puzzled expression. The faunus nuzzled her face against the appendage longingly, reminiscing the feeling of being held in two arms. "You lost your arm...this arm in particular...defending me."

"I did, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Yang. I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"Why don't we go outside for a bit? You could use some fresh air." Not bothering to listen to Blake's protest, Yang quickly swept the faunus off her feet and slung her over her shoulder.

"Yang! Put me down!" Blake protested as she was carried out of the room, her partner's arms wrapped around her legs and back; she won't let Blake fall, that much can be felt through her grip. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Don't struggle so much, Blakey! I promise you, you'll love it!" Yang laughed, holding her partner tighter as she walked down the steps. The faunus just sighed and obeyed, her curiosity getting the best out of her. She really wanted to see what Yang had in mind. Once the duo exited the building the blonde continued walking forward.

"Yang? How much further?"

"We're almost there~ Sorry for making you feel anxious, but please bear with me." Yang's voice was quite soothing to listen to. Blake took the time to investigate the outer world, thinking that the entirely came from her memory. Everything was just as how she imagined during her three years at Beacon down to the microscopic detail.

"Here we are!" Kneeling down, Yang placed Blake on the ground before straightening back up. She then guided the faunus into the courtyard, settling down on a bench just outside the cafeteria. The brawler leaned back, took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Ahhhh! Can you feel that, Blake? This weather is just...wait for it..."

"Yang, don't you dare – "

"Puurrrrfect!"

"Jesus, you never cease to amaze me. You're just like how you were back in our first year." Blake laughed, shaking her head. Yang was smiling as well, happy seeing her partner feeling better. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, letting the ambiance settle in. Sometimes Blake would forget to take the time and slow down, to live in the moment and not worry about anything else.

"Tell me more, Blake."

"Hmm?" The faunus turned to see Yang genuinely look at her with interest. "What do you mean?"

"About what happened this morning. You kept saying that Beacon fell, and that I lost my arm. Yet here we are, enjoying the weather with nothing wrong in sight." Yang explained gently, gazing at her partner with such tenderness that Blake was practically speechless. "You've never been scared this badly, I should know you better like that."

"...I..."

"Please," The brawler placed a hand on Blake's thigh, feeling the slightly flinch underneath her fingers. She knew her partner was absolutely stressed about something since the raven-haired huntress woke up, so she made sure to keep herself calm and allow that soothing aura to blanket over Blake. "I want to know more. Don't leave me in the dark."

"...it was right after the tournament." Blake began, feeding off her partner's presence and holding onto it like a lifeline. "A voice spoke over the broadcast system, and that's when the Grimm attacked. They came in waves of darkness, wreaking havoc on the student grounds. You were probably still in the dormitories after Emerald used her semblance to trick the audience into thinking you lashed out at Mercury during your match. Weiss and I were coming back from a bar, clearing our heads after everything that had happened. We witnessed the events from the television over there."

"Let me guess the beverages y'all ordered. Mmmmm...a cup of coffee for her and a cup of tea for you?"

"You know us so well."

"What can I say? I wouldn't be calling myself your partner if I didn't know some basic things about you." Yang winked in a playful manner, getting a small giggle out of Blake. "And I wouldn't be calling myself a prominent member of Team RWBY if I didn't know a few things here and there about the others. Besides, I already know enough about my sister...so technically it's more of knowing a few things about Weiss."

"Anyway...we ended up coming across a ruined student fair, where Atlas soldiers were shooting, citizens were ducking for cover, and out of control grimm. Not just Beowolves, but we've had a plethora of creatures we had seen in both the Emerald Forest and inside Mountain Glenn. Weiss and I made our way across the student grounds before parting ways, I went straight after the White Fang members; must be because of my own connection back to the old organization I had been a part of during my childhood."

"In my haste of mowing my enemies down, I came across someone I never thought would show up. Adam Taurus is his name, and he's the leader of a small faction of White Fang members. Back when I was a member, I thought I knew what I was doing in terms of bringing equality to all faunus, with Adam by my side. However, Adam was slowly changing before my eyes little by little. His philosophies, hateful teachings, and spewing spite-filled speeches to the masses, led the faunus to rebel and protest through physical violence; it was something the White Fang didn't and shouldn't stand for. They were once a peaceful protesting group...now they are considered a group of uncontrolled animals."

"The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew that talking wouldn't bring any progress. And he killed a human right in front of me, reminding me just how merciless he was capable of exhibiting. That's when I attacked back, my weapon pressed against his. No matter how hard I fought, I was overwhelmed by him. I wonder if whatever lingering affection I had for him lead me to my loss, a part of me says it's certainly a possibility. As I laid on the ground he berated me, and taunted me both physically and mentally with abusive words. He even going so far as to attack me when I was defenseless."

"By now I have lost not only the will to stand, but I also lost the energy to continue the fight against him. If you hadn't showed up, I most certainly would have lost my life. Your voice drew our attention, and I tried to get you to leave, but when he stabbed me you went berserk and attacked him without hesitation. In that moment, all you cared about was my safety and for Adam to pay for what he did."

"That's when I lost my arm...right?" Yang asked quietly when she pieced the puzzle together, watching Blake nod her head in approval. She had stayed quiet as a good listener and absorbed the words from beginning to end without interruption. Standing up to stretch, she asked, "Where did it happen? Your interaction and fight between Adam?"

"Ummm...There." The faunus glanced around and located the cafeteria, lifting an arm to point. She felt Yang pull her to her feet and the duo began to walk towards the building. Pulling open the door, the brawler stood as a gentle presence while Blake looked around tentatively, her ears turned forward with alertness. The tables were leaning against the far wall, the sun light filtering in through the window gave the atmosphere a peaceful feeling. Letting go of Yang's hand, Blake walked around until she stood at a particular place, her ears laying flat against her head. "Yeah...right around here. I was laying on the ground with his sword in my stomach...and you were standing out there looking in, the window was broken due to previous fighting."

"Hmm...I see." Yang mused as she walked over at a leisurely pace, her head rotating as she glanced from where Blake was standing to the window. "At least I can breathe a sigh of relief knowing I wouldn't be billed for property destruction, am I right?"

"Oh, ha ha." Blake smirked in response.

"Can you show me how it was done?"

"How what was done?"

"I've never seen Adam in action before, but you've been near him for a long time so you must know the basics about his techniques. If I were to fight against someone like him somewhere down the line in the future, I'd need a little taste of his fighting style." Yang stated, folding her arms behind her head.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Blake, one brow raised with skepticism. This was the most Yang's ever questioned about her ex-partner, and the fact the brawler was itching to get a taste of Adam's fighting techniques spoke volumes for the faunus. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yup! Show me how it's done!" The brawler had a very confident smirk on her face, putting her entire trust in her battle partner. "You can even use Gambol Shroud to demonstrate!"

"Huh?! You want me to use a real weapon?" _Also how is it that my weapon just appeared on my back without me noticing? That's very strange..._

"Why not? Don't be too tense, I've sparred with you enough times to know when to avoid a direct blow!"

"If you say so, I'll try to be careful when illustrating the movement." Blake slowly drew her weapon out of its sheath, holding it like she normally would. "Now this is how Adam holds his, like so." She changed her grip on the handle, showing Yang who nodded her head.

"So he's holding it as one would hold a katana."

"And he draws his weapon like so," Blake got into position and made a rotating motion with her torso, drawing Gambol Shroud in a horizontal movement. "He can take out a lot of enemies in an instant, doesn't matter if its a vertical or horizontal slash. He charges up the blade from attacks from others before unleashing the strike with one blow. No one that I know have survived it before." _Well no one except you, but that's because he wanted you to in hopes of hurting me..._

"This is going to be exciting to witness!"

"What...what are you doing, Yang?" Blake questioned as she watch the blonde hold out her right arm.

"Giving you a target to swing at!" Yang told her cheerfully without lowering her said appendage, giving Blake a wink. "Don't worry, Gambol won't be able to reach this length!"

 _"...if you're so_ sure..."

"C'mon, Blakey! You know me."

 _And it's because I know you that I fear for you the most._ "Okay then..." Blake took a stance she's watched Adam execute multiple times, her eyes focusing on Yang who continued to sport that radiant smile. "Here we go!"

 _SWISH~ Splat!_

"Oh...? Did you already make your move?" Yang glanced over to her right, noticing the trickling of blood and remnants of her Aura breaking in front of her eyes. Her severed limb lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. She turned her eyes to Blake and asked, "W-What happened Blake?"

 _No...No...No..._ Blake covered her mouth to hold back a gasp, her eyes widening with horror. _Not again...Please not again..._

"Why aren't you answering me, Blake?" The brawler took tentative steps toward her partner, a dazed expression on her face and her arm left behind. "What happened...to my right arm?"

"Y-Y-Yang..."

"Blake..." Yang came to a stop, looking at her in an expression she couldn't exactly pinpoint. The familiar hint of light that she normally became accustomed to was no longer there; if she were to wager a guess, it was a cross between confusion and fear. "Wh-Why is Gambol Shroud red?"

"...Red...?" The faunus murmured, taking a moment to glance down. Instead of her familiar sword, she was holding Adam's weapon coated in her partner's blood. Something heavy landed on her face and she realized that she was also wearing his White Fang mask. "No...no. This can't be...!"

 **The arm was just the tip of the iceberg. Want to see what would have been if you hadn't carried her to safety?**

"A-Adam...?!" Blake whispered the vile name, her eyes mirroring Yang's with the sense of horror.

 **Let me lend you a hand.** In a split second, the left arm was lopped off and fell to the ground. Yang staggered back, armless and bleeding everywhere. The faunus didn't stop there, her arm having a mind of its own as it hacked away at her partner. Right leg, left leg, abdomen, and neck.

"B-B-Blake..." Yang shuddered, keeping her eyes on the faunus as the blade of red continued to rain down upon her without mercy. Everything was starting to peel away like paint. "Why did you...do that?"

"It's not me...It's not me!" Blake howled, unable to tear her eyes away from her partner who laid out in front of her in pieces. She wasn't even away of the blood that had splashed out onto her own clothes. "It's not me...it's not me..."

 **How long would you keep telling yourself that?**

"Stop...please..."

 **The more you keep telling yourself such lies, the more convoluted your thinking becomes. Can you feel that? Your mouth has curled up into a smile.**

"My...my mouth?" Blake tentatively reached up and could feel that the corners had lifted up, flashing the white fangs she once proudly shone. No matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't get rid of the sickening expression. "H-How...?"

"Blake..." The disembodied voice of Yang brought her back. "Are you...mocking me, Blake?"

"N-No...I would never..."

"Then why...are you smiling...? I'm in...pain..."

"He's making me do it! I can't control my body!" Blake screamed, but somehow her words weren't reaching Yang. The blonde's body shimmered and faded away, leaving the faunus screaming at empty air. "Yang! Come back! I'm sorry!"

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, my darling? I told you, didn't I?" The scene shifted suddenly and Blake found herself staring down a replica of herself, scared golden irises looking up at her. The words were tumbling out of her mouth, and she realized she was embodying the very monster she despised. No longer was she standing in a sunlit cafeteria, everything had dimmed down and the walls were splashed with a red tint. It was the very night she was scared to face again, the night Adam maimed his first victim that Blake cared for.

 _No no no no! I don't want this! Please stop!_

"Don't look away, this is why you're so weak. Didn't I tell you? I would destroy everything you love."

"STOP!" Blake shrieked and she felt herself falling, the setting around her shattering into pieces like glass. She continued to fall until her back hit a wet surface. A dark liquid soon covered her head and she kicked her feet, driving herself to breach the surface. Gasping for air, she paddled around and found a solid place to hoist herself out of the murkiness. Falling on all fours, she focused on slowing down her breathing and gathered herself together. "Y-Yang...I'm so sorry..."

"Caaaawww!"

"W-W-What? Was that an animal cry?" Blake swiveled her head to see a dark-feathered avian, its beady red eyes focusing on her as she squeezed out excessive liquid from her hair. Taking a step closer, she looked at the bird and said, "A...raven?" The bird flapped its wings, taking to the gray skies and cried out. Taking it as a cue to follow, Blake walked briskly across the bland-colored landscape to catch up.

There were a few times she lost track of the avian via her eyes, but thanks to her ears she caught the sounds of the calls and followed suit. Bursting through the oddly dense wilderness, Blake found herself standing before the figure of another, a woman with wild raven hair and piercing red eyes.

"You were very easy to track down, Blake Belladonna. However, traversing through your thoughts is akin to sloshing through thick mud. But it looks like I finally found you." The woman spoke, her voice strong and confident.

"W-Who are you?" The faunus asked, both feline ears raised in surprise that the stranger knew her full name. "You...you look like Yang..." Her golden eyes widened in recognition as she took in the visitor as a whole. There was striking similarities that left no room for doubts. "Wait...a-are you her mother?"

"How perceptive, seems like Yang's talked to you about her childhood. She must have trusted you a whole lot to speak of something that personal." The woman shook head in mock disbelief, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. "My name is Raven Branwen."

"Why are you telling me this? What are you doing here?"

"You know, you and I are a like in perhaps the worst way possible." Raven smirked and took a step forward, the faunus attempting to stay rooted instead of making a run for her life even when the nerves in her body were screaming to take flight. "We both turned tail and ran away from Yang, my biological daughter whose abandonment issue grew from my absence. Some people we are, don't' you think?"

"...I'm running away to keep those I care about safe, to draw Adam away since he's so obsessed with me!" Blake couldn't help but spat in defiance, ears lying flat against her head. How dare Yang's mother confront her and act as if her not being there since the beginning of Yang's life was less hurtful than Blake ditching her partner behind. If any thing, they both had mistakes to own up to. "...I won't let anyone else get hurt, I'll gladly die before he has a chance to do the same act again."

"Usually I'd call that a noble and self-less deed, but my daughter still lost a piece of herself. How do you intend on taking responsibility for that?"

"...I never asked her to throw herself at him...I never would..." Blake glanced down at the group, the feeling of guilt settling uncomfortably in the pit of her gut. "She acted on her own accord for my sake..."

"She's quite a stubborn child, isn't she? But that doesn't detour me from asking you again." Raven narrowed her eyes dangerously, forcing Blake to actually take a couple steps back. "How do you plan on taking responsibility for the lost arm?"

"I...I..."

"You may not have been the one to do so, but because of your connection to the red-haired male you are also reliable. Had you been strong enough, I wonder if the chance of winning against him may have avoided the loss of the arm entirely."

 _If I had been stronger...would I have had a chance?_ Blake thought about it, her pulse racing from within her chest. _If I had been stronger, I could have prevented Yang from jumping. But..._ Her fingers curled into fists and she glared at Raven. _But...it wouldn't have been enough. In the end the result would either remain the same, or we would both end up dead._

"Hmmmm. Now there's the feisty nature my daughter sees in you." Curling her fingers over the hilt of her weapon, Raven heard the revolving chamber of the sheath whirl before it came to a stop. Smiling, she drew out the red blade and pointed it in Blake's direction. "Seems like you've got some fight in you. Good. I didn't want this encounter...to be so generic."

 _If I can't take ownership of Yang's condition, then how can I go back to face her?_ Snarling, Blake felt Gambol Shroud's familiar weight fall into her hands. She did take a minute to look at it, and sighed in relief when it wasn't a red blade she was wielding. _For Yang, I would sacrifice everything I am, so she won't get hurt on my behalf ever again!_

"Come." Raven's order was a faint whisper before the older female struck. Golden eyes widened in shock as blades crossed and grind against one another, sparks flying in multiple direction. Gritting her teeth, Blake threw the older off and rolled to the side. She could barely catch her breath before Raven was upon her again.

 _She's so...fast! I have to slow her down at least!_ The faunus quickly made a clone infused with red Dust just as a sword went through the head. With her weapon held tightly, Raven could only watch as it exploded and she skidded backwards from the force. Anticipating an attack from above, she raised her sword in time to block Gambol Shroud from slashing her face.

The two of them continued their dance – Raven doing exceptionally well, and Blake soon learning that she was using her clones to actually keep up with her opponent's fast pace – before the older of the two become serious. Shoving her blade back into its container, the revolving chamber whirled before it came to a halt. Pulling out a blue sword, she began to go for the legs, the ground icing over every time she missed. Blake, being perceptive, noticed it and decided to keep her distance.

"Your hit and run techniques won't save you." Raven mused, already figuring out the strategy and kept her opponent on her toes. "For instance," Holding out a hand, a bluish aura appearing in the palm of her hand. At first, Blake was confused but then she felt something cold encasing her feet. Glancing down she could see ice sprouting around her, keeping her rooted in place.

"Shit!"

"Now you have no where to run..." The older huntress mused, the blue blade switched out for a green colored one. She walked around Blake like a dangerous predator, red eyes gleaming with amusement. "I want to know, just how much you can take."

"How much I can take what?" Blake asked, steeling her nerves for whatever it was Raven had in store for her. The huntress slowly walked away, almost as if to ponder a thought. Then, in one fluid motion, she lunged forward with the familiar red blade drawn. The attack scared Blake so much, she raised Gambol Shroud in front of her face and pushed her Semblance into overdrive. A pull knocked her back and out of her icy prison, a shadow copy of herself taking the hit for her.

"Hmmm. Seems I have underestimated you and your unique semblance." Raven drawled as the shadow eased out of existence, leaving only the ice behind. "But you're using it in such a cowardly way. Look at how you panicked and in a split second of fearing for your life, you used your shadow to cover your sorry self."

"...huff huff huff..." Blake fell to her knees, hunching over as she tried to catch her breath. Her muscles were now screaming in agony as the times from defending against much stronger blows finally caught up to her; she felt small and inadequate just by being within the vicinity of the older huntress.

"But...is this really all you got?" Raven inquired, one eyebrow raised almost out of boredom. There wasn't an ounce of sweat across her brow, and Blake sensed that the woman was holding back for her sake. In fact, the faunus thought that something inhuman had presented itself to her. "Is this the best students Ozpin could produce at Beacon? I expected too much out of him."

 _What's...going on...? My fighting techniques...aren't working effectively against her._ Blake thought to herself, vaguely hearing the approaching footsteps. Curling her fingers into fists, she squeezed her eyes shut. _Why? Why is that? What am I doing wrong?! Hasn't my years in school taught me nothing?_

"You disappoint me, Blake Belladonna. You are unworthy of Yang." Coming to a stop beside the kneeling faunus, Raven then brought the hilt of her weapon hard against her opponent's temple. Jolting awake from the blunt force, Blake found herself upside down and tangled in the sheets. Ripping and tossing the material aside, she leaned against the bed hunched over trying to catch her breath and gather her bearings. Her face shining lightly due to the sweat and tears, which she hastily wiped away with her sleeves.

 _Perhaps some fresh air would do me some good..._ Dressing into presentable clothing and strapping Gambol Shroud to her back, the faunus silently exited her cabin and made her way outside.

* * *

 _Out on the deck..._

The sunshine was not a welcoming sight as the cat faunus staggered to a secluded area from the rest of the passengers, leaning her arms against the railings. Fragments from her dream continued to press hard against the forefront of her mind, giving her a throbbing headache. Peering over, she watched her reflection staring back before the ripples created by the ship's bow disrupted and distorted the image. If she continued to look even closer, she could have sworn that Raven was the one looking right at her; the piercing red eyes was what captivated Blake's attention, because Yang had the exact same look when she was angry.

"Traveling alone, young lady?" A voice spoke behind her and she jumped because she didn't hear anyone approach her. With one hand grasping the hilt of Gambol Shroud, she laid eyes on the coat-wearing male, his arms raised to show her he meant no harm. "Whoa now, let's not be too hasty. There's no threat to be seen here. Why don't I keep you company for a spill, seems like you could use a lending ear or two."

"...And why would you want to do that for someone like me?" She questioned, slowly removing her hand from her weapon once she deduced that the man was true to his word. Based on his clothing, Blake figured out quickly that he was perhaps the captain of the ship, and was just doing his daily duty of immersing himself with his passengers.

"Well, not many people travel by boat on their own, the voyage tends to get lonely. Most of the passengers I have seen come in either pairs or a family. You just happen to be the odd one out." The captain chuckled and added, "Don't take it too hard. I found that those who do venture on their own tend to have...interesting stories."

"Maybe it's just better...for some people to be on their own." Blake sighed, unconsciously curling and uncurling her fingers into fists. She turned back to turn her attention out towards the sea, a sigh escaping her lips; she was so focused on the vast blue liquid that she didn't see the look of sympathy the captain was giving her.

"Perhaps...but in your case, I find that having a couple of familiar faces could go a long way. Forgive me for saying this, but based on your skittish manner and how you have been wary about everyone around, I'm going to wager a guess and say you've had quite a story to tell."

"...you could say it that way..."

"Whatever happened has left a traumatic wedge within you, leaving your psychological sense in disarray. You may even have a hard time distinctively separating the line between reality and the reality were your accident happened. Paranoia seems to be the most obvious symptom I see."

"Who said I had paranoia?" Blake growled, now annoyed by his presence.

"No one dear, it was just merely an observation. I'll leave you be." He tipped his hat to her and walked off. Then a thought crossed his mind and he turned around, his eyes meeting hers for a mere moment. "But uh...fair warning. These trips can and are...awfully boring."

 _Awfully boring huh?_ She thought to herself as the captain was out of view, turning around to face the silent waters. She scoffed and almost broke into a wistful smile. _With everything that has happened, awfully boring sounds really nice._


	60. Chapter 60: The Next Steps

**A/N** : Chapter 60 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 60: The Next Steps**

 _Inside Salem's headquarters..._

"Hehehehehe! Oooooooo! Heeheeheehee! Ahahahaha!"

"Your laughter sounds as heinous as ever Tyrian, if not annoying." Another voice spoke up, sounding irritated and overall fed up with the cackling. "Ever thought of being quiet and let the rest of us actually enjoy some silence?"

"Like Cinder in her pathetic condition, hmmm?" The one known as Tyrian jostled back, side-eying the girl sitting in a chair next to him. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, a pair of white pants were his go to choice for bottoms. With a jacket left open, he was no stranger when exposing his chest, adorned with a overlapping scars from previous battles.

Silver ring-shaped earrings adorned his earlobes, with an addition one on his left. His brown hair, braided back to resemble his faunus trait, tumbled down his back. Golden eyes were gleaming with hysterics as Cinder glared in his direction and her hatred towards him made him giggled even harder. "Heehee! You hear that, Watts? Not a single peep outta her! Such pleasurable silence!"

"Of course, things are a lot better when she isn't flapping her lips and barking orders like she did on her first day here. I have half the mind to thank the little girl, oh sorry, there were more than just one...so it'd be little _girls_ who bested you that day." Watts stroked his mustache with a finger. Out of the four villains present, Arthur Watts dressed as a doctor would. He was slimmer than the rest of his male cohorts and slightly tanned skin.

With short black and gray hair, the more prominent feature was his mustache. A gray overcoat with yellow linings covered his shoulders above a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. A similar colored pants covered his legs and ended with cordovan shoes. His green eyes were always calculative, most likely filled with knowledge and experiences that would aid his team in achieving their goals. "And pray tell, how did she lose her voice? Any ideas Tyrian?"

"She got her ass handed to her by brats!" Tyrian burst out loudly, nearly falling over his seat as his body convulsed with ripples of another bout of laughter. "One of whom just overpowered her because of a human emotion! How pathetic! Clearly embarrassing isn't that right?!"

"No. That's not the reason why." A deeper voice spoke, getting their attention. Hazel Rainart, the calmer more composed member of the group sat with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black thee-quarter sleeve shirt, held together by a large belt around the waist. Black pants and brown boots completed his appearance, with a pouch strapped to each leg. His arms were adorned with scars that he never explained to his cohorts how he got. "It's because of those silver eyes."

"Ohohoho, so the giant man has graced us with his voice!" Tyrian laughs, watching as Hazel's eyebrows knitted together with annoyance. "Seriously, you should speak your mind more. No one here would judge you if you're wrong, honestly."

"It doesn't matter to me if I'm right or wrong. Sometimes, silence is much more appreciated than useless chatter." Hazel remarked, releasing a small huff of air. "Useless words gets us nowhere, and only hinder our progress forward."

"Hmph! You're not fun at all." Tyrian frowned, crouching in his chair and clasped his hands together. He even jutted out his lower lip for added dramatics. "Must've had a very sad back story."

"Don't even think about going there." warned Hazel.

"But it wasn't just the girl with silver eyes, am I right?" Watts sneered once the two gentlemen just glared at each other, almost gloating when he could sense the anger rolling off Cinder. "There was another who scarred your face, giving you your broken appearance. Honestly, I think it's a nice touch. Now you'll be much more...interesting to look at."

 _Fuck you, you damn bastard._ Cinder couldn't verbally say what she really felt, but the thud of her fist smacking the surface of the table should suffice enough as an indication of her frustration; her only eye glowed like molten lava. _I'll roast you alive with my flames...if Salem didn't have a use for you.  
_

"If I were Cinder, I'd hunt both of them down...heehee...find them, and...hehehe..." Tyrian couldn't help but chuckle like a madman as he formulated a plan of attack, "Well...one of them took your eye, and the other messed up your face. Like Watts said, it's a remarkable make-over! I couldn't have done it better myself! Ahahahahaha!"

"Now hold on just a minute! Cinder did a lot to –"

"Lackeys such as yourself should learn to hold their tongues." Watts interrupted stiffly, eying Emerald who had decided to come to Cinder's defense. As a scientist the male had a very strong vendetta against kids, especially those who disrupted his work by running around his lab and breaking his focus. "This is a conversation between adults."

"Hey man, don't underestimate us just because we're younger." Mercury stated, glaring at him while Emerald narrowed her eyes in response. He had been listening in on the conversation, but when Emerald was being told off, he felt the need to jump in and take a jab at Watts himself. "Being an adult doesn't mean shit. You don't know what we kids are capable of!"

"Cinder, dear, do keep a tighter leash on your pets." Watts ignored them, looking pointedly at the huntress. "I've never seen such disobedience. What would Salem say if they were to flap their lips?"

"Bastard!"

"Merc! No!"

"Let me go, Emerald! I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk on his damn face!"

"If you do that, it'll reflect badly on Cinder!" Emerald struggled to hold her partner back, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. "Look I too, would like to kick his ass, but there's a time and place for everything!"

"He's right there, it's a golden opportunity!" He pleaded, his blood boiling when he noticed the amused expression on Watts' face. "Just one kick should do the trick! That's all I ask!"

"No!"

"My my, how unprofessional. And you call yourselves elite assassins." Watts shook his head in mockery, definitely enjoying the show to its full potential. "With that kind of attitude, I'm willing to bet baby Ursas are better trained than you two."

"Emerald, let me kick his ass!"

 _Ker-chunk!_

The double doors opened up before the silver-haired huntsman could strangle the scientist, revealing the lady of honor. Salem's robes fluttered out behind her as she entered the room, instantly getting everyone's attention. Raisa followed not too far behind with Ingrid by her side; the younger girl had been in her room, fiddling with her prize from the tournament when she was summoned. The others stood at attention as Salem finally made her way to the head, her back facing them as she took a breath.

"I'm not sure what I heard when I arrived, but I assure you that whatever it was will be dealt personally by me should it happen again. Now is the time for us to go through what has happened, and figure out our next course of action." Salem finally spoke, turning around to address her subordinates as they sat back down. Raisa merely took her seat on Watts' side, not even batting an eyelash in his direction when he grinned at her. Ingrid took her place behind her seat, arms held behind her back with a gleeful smile on her face.

"It's nothing major that you should concern yourself with, my Mistress. Just a couple of riffraff children making mayhem, rest assured yours truly will keep them in line." Tyrian humbly bowed himself to her, a gleeful expression on his face. "My beautiful Goddess, may I add that you're looking extremely radiant today. You make my humble heart flutter."

"Ass kisser." Raisa coughed into her hand while Cinder cracked a smile at the words. An angry vein appeared on Tyrian's forehead and a growl emitted from the back of his throat.

"What was that?" He turned his head away from Salem, and zeroed in on the woman sitting near the opposite end of the table. His stinger of a tail twitched back and forth erratically, almost like it was on the verge of lashing out. "What did you just say?"

"Oh forgive me, I assumed you would have been able to hear my normal voice in this spacious room." Raisa replied, fixing the man with a stare of her own. "But it seems I sourly overestimated. You were just too infatuated with Salem to hear the voices of others around you. I wonder if you would be able to hear insults through that meat head of yours."

"Heeeheehee, you're an interesting bitch aren't you." Tyrian licked his lips with glee and slowly prepared himself to lunge at her. The others either watched with interest or didn't care who kicked who's ass first. In this fight, they could feel the fangs of a wolf clash with a scorpion's pincers. "When I get my hands on you, I'll ravage you so hard you'll be screaming my name and begging for mercy!"

"Wolves will never bow to lowly insects." Elongated claws began to make themselves known and ripples of darkness began to ooze through her pours, slowly taking the shape of matted fur. Raisa grins threateningly, her face almost turning into that of a Beowolf. "I'll rip you apart, limb to limb."

"Kekekekek! This is thrilling!"

"Tyrian." Salem spoke calmly, promptly stopping the male from launching himself over the table. She looked at him almost with disapproval, making him flinch under her gaze. "We still have much to discuss. Raisa, don't antagonize him anymore. He has been a very good asset after all, and I would hate to be a few hands short. We're all good friends here striving towards similar goals, so set aside your hatred for one another and direct it towards those who intend on getting in our way."

"Of course. Disturbances will be kept at a minimum." Raisa spoke politely, dipping her head briefly to show submissiveness. She would never think to challenge the woman, knowing that she herself could be killed in an instant. The dark cloak vanished and her hands returned to their human appearance.

"M-My apologizes, my Goddess. Please forgive me for stepping out of turn, it won't happen again." Tyrian said as well and sat back down, sending the other woman a dangerous glare that meant: Watch your back because I'm not through with you yet.

"Ma'am, if I may speak, I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts spoke up immediately, making sure to keep eye contact with the mistress. He didn't sit down like the rest of his associates, but as he addressed Salem he slowly eased his way back down in his chair. "What Cinder has done, I simply can't overlook."

"I don't see the reason why you tend to exert cruelty towards Cinder." Salem replied, showing nothing but praise and happiness towards the injured girl. "She's become our Fall Maiden, managed to destroy Beacon Tower...and most importantly...slaughtered dear Ozpin. So I'm curious Watts, to what 'failures' are you referring to?"

"For one, the girl with silver eyes. She's in her early stages, but to unleash something so drastic...we cannot sit by and let her mature."

"Yes, we've dealt with her kind before..." Hazel agreed, his drawl voice sounding much like a growl. "How is it that a novice was able to best one of us?"

"We've been juggling the idea around, your highness. My Goddess!" Tyrian added, drumming his fingers together. "It's just...a very confusing matter, don't you think?"

"You see, my associates agree with my sentiment." Watts picked up, briefly sending both males a head nod. "Without Cinder's new power, the outcome should have been a bright as day. Disposing that little girl should have been effortless."

"It is because of the maiden power." Salem stated before looking at Cinder specifically, addressing her while the others listened. "Make no mistake, Cinder. You hold the key to our victory. But your new found strength brings with it a crippling weakness...which is why you will remain b my side as we continue your treatment."

 _Tch..._ Cinder merely glared at the table, unable to voice anything. She knew that treatment was her only option, and by staying at Salem's side she'll be able to heal a little faster.

"Doctor Watts...you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good. I assure you he will put out his best efforts for you." The gentleman replied, nodding his head in understanding. "If he doesn't, I'll be sure to guide him."

"Tyrian, continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"Gladly." The faunus gleefully rubbed his hands together, letting out a giggle. "I'll find her and personally drag her here to your feet, my Goddess."

"Hazel, you will be sent to the leader of the White Fang." The muscular male arched his eye brow at the statement, turning his head only slightly to face his leader. "Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting and has continued to prove his loyalty. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"As you wish." He rumbles and doesn't think much of it.

"Raisa, I'm sure you have your own personal incentives, but I would like a report on the progress. Keep me informed with anything you come across." Salem then grinned and added, "In fact, perhaps it wouldn't be a hindrance if I could ask your subordinate to collect more information about the Summer Maiden."

"How do we know that she's alive?" Raisa questioned, arching an eyebrow at the Grimm mother. Ingrid on the other hand looked elated to be given an assignment. "We know we have the Fall Maiden, Insect Boy over there is in charge of Spring...Ingrid is now going after Summer, am I to assume you yourself will be hunting the Winter Maiden?"

"Patience. Everything happens in order at their own pace, and we shouldn't play with fates like we're mere gods. The main idea is that we gather as much as we can; we must keep three steps ahead of our enemies."

"Oh." Emerald then notices Cinder gesturing for her, and she bent down so the voiceless maiden could at least move her mouth close to her ear. After a few minutes she stood back up, and waits for Salem to give her approval.

"Speak, child."

"She wants to know...what about the girls." Emerald relayed the information to the others.

"Girls?" Salem's eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion at the plural usage. Then her eyes lit up like a light-bulb and she nodded her head in understanding. "Oh that's right, how could I forget? I was elated with the idea that Beacon fell that...I merely forgot that there are those who dare defy me, eager to have their lives wrung out by my own hands."

"What about the girls?" Watts scoffed, voicing his own opinion much to Cinder's dismay. "I could argue that both of them are Cinder's problem...but one of whom captured your attention. They are definitely not ours to handle. Although..." He turned to look at Raisa who hasn't said anything during the entire conversation. "The other one...relates more personally to you, doesn't she."

"...I thought I smelled something foul the moment I walked through the door." She murmured as she fixed her sights on Cinder, more importantly the claw marks running down the girl's left side of the face. "Turns out, you reek...and I'm not talking about your actual stench. To think you crawled your way back here, carrying her scent all over you...I find that to be disrespectful."

"Enough." Salem raised her hand so the hostile air could dissipate before turning her head to the left. "Tyrian?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Spring can wait. Find one of the girls that did this to Cinder." At the new request, the man nearly squealed with elation and clapped his hands like a child receiving a gift. No doubt there were unspeakable...methods the man was thinking about if he were to get a hold of his prey. "...and bring her to me. Alive."

"Awwwww..." He deflates immediately, jutting out his lower lip like he had been scolded by a parent. Mulling over it, he merely shrugged his shoulders and grins, "If that is what you wish for, my Lady, I will carry it out without fail."

"The other one...I assume you have it under control, Raisa?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing." The other woman replied with certainty.

"Mmmmm. Now then, because of your combined efforts, Beacon has fallen...and Haven will be next. Now go." With the meeting adjourned, Watts and Hazel stood up in sync, making their way to the door and disappeared. Raisa merely tossed one last glance at Cinder before leaving as well. Ingrid chuckled and folded her arms behind her head, letting slip of her plan of making love to a certain appendage she snagged at Beacon once she finish her task.

"She's a psychotic nut job isn't she." Mercury commented dryly, rubbing out the goosebumps on his skin once the girl vanished. "I wouldn't want to be related to her in any way, shape or form."

"Her love for her sister is incredibly...twisted." Emerald agreed. Does she have a leg fetish or something?

"Remember Cinder..." Tyrian grins when he got the girl's attention. He pointed to his left eye and says, "Eye for an eye..." Throwing his head back with laughter, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Inside the Xiao Long household..._

Yang had been silent for the duration of the trip back home, purely because she had been unconscious, but most importantly she was trying to get back in touch with her reality. When she regained her senses, her once playful lilac eyes were now dull and no longer alight with the feisty spirit. She had asked Taiyang when he came to see her – voice soft, rough and scratchy from not being used in a while – the status of her teammates.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I could have done." Her father had told her, his eyes filled with sadness seeing his daughter in such a state. "I wish I could've been here earlier for you, you and Ruby."

"What about Weiss? And..." She swallowed thickly before continuing, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. "What about Blake? What happened to her? Is she...okay?"

"The Schnee apparently went home to Atlas, her father took her by force. Your partner...she seems to have fled. Two faunus saw her: a blond haired boy and the girl who lost her leg. Don't bother trying to get into contact with them, our scrolls are no longer viable."

Glancing down at her arm, Yang's eyes focused solely on the wrapped black ribbon. Everything came crumbling down, and reality set in; the emotions were like tidal waves upon tidal waves, tossing and jostling her around. Every breath was harder and harder to take, like a giant Taijitu was constricting her lungs or an Ursa pummeling her stomach repeatedly with its large paws.

She had poured out her most precious feelings and shared a story about her mother – a story she did not bring up to Ruby during their childhood together – in hopes of demonstrating how she understood Blake's unhealthy drive to keep one step ahead of the enemy on a personal level; the girl was practically a dead zombie with sleep-deprived eyes. And what did she do in return? She fled without a note, leaving behind only her ribbon. At first Yang had a brief heart attack, misinterpreting the meaning of the artifact and assumed the worst that Blake perished in battle. It took Efram a long time to assure her that the faunus is still alive.

Releasing another sigh she eased herself out, bare feet touching the cool wooden floor. She didn't seem to have a clear concept of time nor feeling, but what she did know was that her legs were guiding her towards the stairs and the sun was filtering in through the windows. She holds onto the small nub of an arm with her other hand as her feet treads down the steps, not at all caring if they were heavy, agonizing steps. As soon as she approached the kitchen, her ears picked up the voices of people occupying the space.

"Efram, I have a question."

"Yes, Tai?" Taiyang made sure to grill it into his guest's head that he didn't want to be called 'Sir' because it makes him feel like an old man. "What is it?"

"About the topic we talked about...what do you think is really affecting my daughter?" There was a strong intake of breath, followed by a few minutes of silence. The sound of heavy footsteps against the kitchen floor, the creaking of a chair being pulled out, a long sigh all told Yang that the huntsman had been standing before taking a seat.

"I think...Blake running away affected Yang more than the loss of her dominant arm." Yang paused near the entrance of the kitchen, her eyes slowly widening as she continued to listen in on the conversation. "If I were in Yang's shoes...I too wouldn't hesitate to protect my partner; that's just how your daughter is, there's literally _nothing_ she wouldn't do for Blake."

"Is that so...my daughter's willing to throw herself so far just for her partner?" Taiyang's voice floated in afterward, a hint of questioning laced within his tone. "Answer me this, would you throw yourself in the path of danger over and over again?"

"Is that even a question? My partner means a lot to me the same way family means a lot to me, and my team is a second family to me. The same can be said about my friends, because they are a part of family." The drumming of fingers against the table implied the huntsman's anxious demeanor. "However, we're all scattered throughout Remnant, broken and beaten down. It'll take awhile for us all to heal, and sometimes...it is not an easy task."

"No...no it's not. But that doesn't mean we won't stop trying." Taiyang then turned his head, spotting Yang lightly tread into eye sight, her eyes cast downward to the ground. "O-Oh, hello honey. You...finally left your room, how are you feeling?"

"Are you okay, Yang?" Efram added, giving her his uninvited attention. The blonde gazed at both males, shuffled to the counter and grabbed a cup. "C-Can I get you something to eat?" The brawler merely shrugged her shoulders, proceeding to pour herself a cup of water.

"Will you be sitting with us? Perhaps chat a bit...?" asked Taiyang, half-way from getting up from his seat. She shook her head and was making her way towards the opening when she came to a sudden halt. A figure she really didn't want to see stood by the door, his sneer rubbing her skin in the worst possible way. Spiky red hair, glowing red eyes through the mask, and an even redder blade in hand burned like a nasty itch in her brain. The flickering of a light source forced dark shadows to dance across the face.

 **You make it so easy for me to find you. Were you even trying?** The shadowy manifestation projected into her upside down reality from her mental state slowly crossed the threshold, the red blade glowing with hunger. Yang attempted to run, but her legs refused to move; it was like she had been paralyzed. **I said that I was going to take away everything she loved, starting with you. I'm going to slaughter you. I'll make you experience pain just like when I took away your arm, and when I'm done...no one will remember you. Imagine how my Darling would look like, when she finds your disembodied corpse at her feet!**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Peddling backwards till her back hit the counter top, Yang began to heave for air after the scary hallucination dissolved; she didn't take into account that she was still in the kitchen of her home in Patch. Her eyes were wide, her body trembling, and sweat rolling down her face. The cup that had been filled with water now lay broken in pieces, on the floor with the contents running through the grooves.

"Yang! What happened?!" Efram's chair crashed backward as the huntsman bolted to her side, kneeling down and gently placed a hand on her forearm. She flinched from his touch, staring at him with wide scared eyes so he just held both arms up in surrender. "Whoa whoa, easy there...it's just me. It's me, Yang."

"...it looked so real...it sounded so real...it felt so real..." Recognition flashed through her eyes and she murmured the same words over and over again. "He was there... he stood in front of me...and he had his sword...he was going to kill me...take away more than just my arm...he was there..."

"...is this the full extent of the psychological damage caused by the fall of Beacon?" Taiyang asked quietly, making sure his voice was not filled with anger and stress out his daughter. Zwei, who had been napping by the couch, padded over till he was sitting by the blond male's feet. His ears were folded, clearly worried for his caretaker. "What else has that damn fight done to my daughter? And Ruby...she's probably experiencing the same thing."

"Everyone has their own way of handling this kind of pain, just as I mentioned before when we delved into this topic." Efram said slowly, sitting shoulder-width away from Yang while making sure his presence calmed her down. "The extent of our pain varies from person to person. But it shouldn't be a bad thing, in fact...learning how to deal with this aftermath effect can be quite helpful."

"Helpful in what way?" asks Taiyang, folding his arms across his chest. "You're telling me that continuously going through trauma and pain is helpful?"

"With the way of how you put it, it sounds extremely ignorant and uncaring. That's not what I'm getting at." Efram shakes his head as he proceeds to explain his reasoning. "By sharing and understanding the pain, to have someone who has gone through a similar experience, it creates a much stronger bond between both people. I believe that nothing else in the world...could out rank the fall of Beacon as the worst day of our lives. Now we know, that we can only move forward."

"...and if there's no way?"

"Then we'll either find a way or pave a way on our own." Efram sighed, rubbing his temples with a hand. "Sometimes it only takes a couple small steps back to make big strides forward."


	61. Chapter 61: Journey to Haven

**A/N** : Chapter 61 of _REKT_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. What I do own are the characters and teams of my OCs: REKT, GTSY, KACE and DAZE. I also claim Ingrid, Teo, Reina's parents and aunt as well.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Journey to Haven**

 _Along the dirt paths..._

"So then I said, 'Did you hear that, Ren?! Jaune screamed really loudly like a girl when he tripped over a pebble in the road!' Hooo boy, you should have seen the look on his face! Besides, the pebble was extremely small! To anyone watching, they'd assume the boy just tripped on thin air!" Nora was crackling up as she recounted her story, holding her sides before she could double over.

"I wasn't looking where I was going that time, sheesh!" The blond boy replied from where he was walking ahead of the group, rubbing his neck sheepishly in embarrassment. "At least that time, Pyrr-" He stopped himself, eyes widened at what he was about to say...or rather a name that was about to slip from between his lips. Even Nora and Ren gaped at him with sadness in their own eyes. Clamming up immediately, he continued plodding onward with his head down.

"...it still hurts him...doesn't it?" Ruby asked softly, already knowing the answer deep down. Throughout their entire journey on the road, they have been avoiding saying Pyrrha's name. Or talking about the event at Beacon because it was a large fresh wound. "And...you two are hurt too...right?"

"Ruby, what happened back there is already in our past." Ren replied after exchanging a brief look with Nora. Some nights both of them would dream about what had happened and one would wake up in cold sweat, leading to the other to comfort. "Unfortunately, it's one that'll keep haunting us...Jaune in particular. He was Pyrrha's partner after all, and spent the most time with her; I wouldn't lie but one could say there was blossoming love between them, Nora and I both have seen that closeness."

"Only to be torn away...just like that." Nora's softer voice spoke up, the ginger-haired huntress not looking as excited as she was moments ago. She then turned her attention to the youngest member of the team. "You...you didn't see that part did you?"

"...I didn't, I was too late...By the time I got to the top, Cinder was about ready to let an arrow fly. A-A-And there was the Grimm dragon...and another creature..."

"That was Reina...wasn't it?"

"...I believe so. I-I don't quite remember what happened after letting out a flash of silver." Ruby sighed dejectedly, not feeling so optimistic about the tip so far. When she woke up in her bed back home in Patch, she was confused until Qrow stepped in to check up on her. He recapped the events to her, leading up to bringing her back home. "Uncle Qrow told me a couple of things, about the tower being down and how everyone split after the fight."

 _We've all disassembled in some way, shape or form._ Nora thought to herself, keeping her mouth shut because she didn't want to voice her own disturbance and fragile self. She wanted to be strong, and act as the team's pillar backbone. _We've all lost a part of ourselves as well...we aren't like we used to be back in our first year at Beacon._

"What Uncle Qrow didn't mention...was the significance of my silver eyes. Why they're considered special or what powers they possess... I feel like if I had known what's so great about them, then I could've saved those I care about. Pyrrha...and Penny..." The younger huntress mumbled, curling her hands into tiny fists by her side. "When my friends need me the most...why is it that I feel like I can't do anything right? What if more of my friends, not to mention my teammates, have to sacrifice themselves and I can't do anything to stop it?"

"Ruby...you need to breathe. You're beginning to hyperventilate." She felt hands wrap themselves around her own and she gazed up to see Ren smiling at her. "You're feeling horrible because you're placing too much on your shoulders. You're the youngest one here, fifteen years old, and yet the burden you carry is more than any of us could ever imagine."

"...I wish I wasn't the one bestowed such a gift...nor was I handed my silver eyes..." She shook her head and added, "Why give me something if I have little to no idea how to utilize to its full potential?!"

"Listen, we have no control over what we receive or what we are born with at the start. Sometimes we may even hate what we're given to the point that jealousy of what others have start to corrupt our thoughts. But always remember that the gifts you have are what makes you unique." His grip tightened briefly, giving her a sense of camaraderie and friendship. "You don't have to tackle it all on your own. It may seem like everything isn't going your way, but I believe that there's always a way out."

"Thanks, Ren." Ruby smiles a bit in response, feeling a little bit better. Even though a man of a few words, Ren makes his words count and bestow upon his friends a little bit of wisdom. "I think I'll...I'll be okay for now."

"If you ever need for someone to lend an ear, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Make that two sets of ears!" Nora butted in, looking between her two friends with a hard stare. "And perhaps...Jaune would also let you vent if you let him. We're all here for you."

"Hey guys! What's the hold up?" The three of them turned to see Jaune looking over his shoulder at them in a confused manner. He had put so much distance between them without realizing it that he almost looked like a tiny speck. "Is there something I need to know? Is anybody hurt or what?"

"Don't forget. We're on this journey together, let's take advantage of that." Ren murmurs to Ruby before plodding along the dirt road towards Jaune. Nora herself grins and followed suit, saddling up to Ren and fell into step with him. The younger huntress, although she forces a sympathetic smile on her face as a fake facade, she still couldn't feel as though everything was her fault.

 _Had she been a little faster, she could've teamed up with Pyrrha and I against Cinder. Had she been a little faster, she would've bypassed Mercury and at least hoped to stop Pyrrha from massacring Penny. There were so many possibilities and what-ifs that swirled around her mind, tormenting her for not being able to do all she could._

"You okay?" Jaune's voice shocked her out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but jump. The blond had shortened the distance between them so much so that he was just an arms length away. He quickly back-peddled and said, "Whoa, sorry, didn't know you'd react like that. Thoughts on your mind you wanna tell me?"

"N-No, I was just...um...daydreaming. Yeah, daydreaming!" She squeaked, grasping tightly around the straps of her backpack and continued to walk forward. "Let's keep going! We've got a long, long way to go before we reach Haven..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile on a cliff..._

Qrow watches the small group from a distance very carefully, his weapon Harbinger leaning casually against his shoulder. He made quick work traveling wise from Patch to where Ruby was, catching up to the band of four kids while decapitating wondering Grimm creatures to pass the time. Rummaging around the inside of his coat with a hand, he pulls out his beloved flask and took a swing of alcohol.

"Caw!"

"Hmmmm..." Pausing mid drink he turns his head to see a bird perched on a branch, gazing specifically at him with its beady red eyes. Finishing his sip, he swallowed before addressing the familiar animal, "Well now...it's not every day you come to keep this old man company."

"Caw caw...Squawk!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. No need for ruffled feathers over babysitting kiddos."

"Caaaaaaaaw! Caw!"

"Hmmm? Who knows...Ozpin never said anything either. Even I have no idea where he's gone off to this time around. That geezer has left us in the dark...but I'm sure it won't be long before he comes back." He shrugs, prompting the animal to fly from the branch to land on his shoulders. He arched an eyebrow as the talons dug themselves into his flesh, piercing through the clothing material as though it were paper. "Ouch. How many times do I have to tell you to watch the claws? I still have scars from last time..."

"Squawk!"

"I'm not a crybaby. I thought we established not using each other as foot stands. After all...you're claws are a bit larger than mine."

"Caw..."

"Okay yeah I accept your snide apology, but that was that one time and you just happened to be underneath when that accident happened. Besides, all you had to do is wash it out, no big shit." Qrow nearly smirked before wincing when the bird nearly jabbed his eye out with the beak. "Oi. I need my sight, thank you very much."

"Squawk."

"Well, duh. How else am I supposed to see those cute miniskirts in high definition?" Qrow questions, and begins to chuckle loudly clearly amused of himself. "Really now? It's the finer things in life that need to be inspected very closely."

"Squawk! Squawk!"

"Hey, watch the nasty language. I'm no more of a feather brain idiot than you are." He got to his feet, slipping his bottle back into the coat pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to. You're more than welcome to continue watching, but if there's nothing else then you can leave."

The bird gently nibbles its chest feathers before extending the wings. Giving one last squawk of indignation the avian took to the air and flew away. Qrow silently watched it go, combing his fingers through the dark locks and lettings out a long sigh. _No one ever said a life of a huntsman was a sweet one._

Detecting the faint voices of the huntresses and huntsmen, he took a deep breath, extended a leg and dropped off the ledge. A small avian bird soon took the sky, flapping its wings with ease against the cool air current.

* * *

 _Somewhere secluded..._

The group made great progress and covered as much ground as they possibly could. They encountered a few grimms and got some training practices in, keeping their skills at least polished. However, once they noticed that their path coincides with many creatures on their way to Beacon, they opted to find a divergent path so that they would not waste their Dust ammo; not every single one of them brought enough ammunition for a yearly trip.

While the JNR cleared the area and set up camp and scavenged for some wild food, Ruby decided to take a leisurely walk on her own around the perimeter. A part of her wanted to go back and help, but the nagging part of her forced her to break away. The first mention of Pyrrha's name brought back so many painful memories for her, but most arguably Jaune; he was the late Spartan's teammate, leader, and love partner. Nora and Ren can be seen getting a little closer than ever, something Ruby kinda grasp at.

Twiddling her fingers together, the young girl stumbles across a small spring where a fresh source of water could be utilized to their advantage. Picking a place where she wouldn't get splashed by the water, she sat down and took the time to appreciate the tranquility and somewhat piece. From the soft splashes of the water against the land to the soft chirping of insects, Ruby felt in-sync with Nature. At that point she was at peace, all her worries subtly subdued, but then a frown appeared on her face.

 _No, I don't deserve such peace and tranquility like this...not at the expense of Pyrrha's life...not at the expense of Penny's life...not even at the expense of leaving my other friends behind..._ She gripped her arms tightly, nearly digging her nails into her own skin. Warm tears congregated before spilling down her face, exposing her vulnerability. _Even while leaving a note behind for Dad, I didn't have time to say a proper goodbye in person...I didn't...I didn't even stay for Yang..._

 _You have silver eyes._

"Wh-What does that even mean...? What's the point of having such a trait if I don't understand it?" She mumbled out loud to no one as she remembered the words Ozpin told her the first time they met, burying her face in her own arms and curling her body into a ball. "I don't understand...at all..."

"Ruby?" A softer voice reached her ears and she peeked out of the corner of her eyes to see Jaune standing to the side. The boy most likely went to find her since she was taking too long; Nora and Ren capable enough to watch over the camp in his absence, they weren't warriors for nothing.

"S-S-Sorry...that you have to see me this way..." Ruby hastily wipes away her tears, but soon she gave up and allowed them to flow freely down her cheeks. She's held her emotions back for so long, that when the dams broke there was no stopping them. "Makes me seem vulnerable and weak...doesn't it?"

"No...I never thought about it that way. I've had my own breaking down moments on the rooftops at night anyway, so I can't judge others. It's okay to let your emotions out once in awhile, don't ever think of it as a sign of weakness. Keeping all those negative emotions bottled up inside will only weigh you down, it's not healthy." Jaune sits down not too far away, folding his hands over his lap. "Do you...ever thought that perhaps you weren't cut out to be as a leader?"

"...yeah, I've had that thought floating around...when I was trying to get Weiss to accept me..." She replies, sitting back down in her original place. Out of all their interactions during their years in Beacon, this upcoming conversation is perhaps the hardest one to talk through. "There were a couple of other thoughts I rather not get into..."

"I know exactly what you mean...I too, could have done better as a team leader.." He curled his hands into tight fists, shaking trembling in anger from where they were placed above his knees. "I should have done a lot better."

"I'm sure you did your hardest..." She offers a vote of confidence, but the boy merely shook his head in disagreement.

"Even my hardest couldn't save Pyrrha in the end...In fact I feel as though I didn't even try..." He sighed, putting his face in his hands. "...it just shows how much I still have to learn...how much I suck."

"Jaune..."

"Like seriously, I'm perhaps the worst person with the worst possible grades!" Standing up abruptly, he angrily kicks a stone and watches it roll pathetically along the ground. "Honestly...I should have died instead of her. If only I had acted right – not like a damn bumbling idiot – I could have saved her by preventing her from going up that tower!"

"Everything happened so fast...a-and it's all a split second decision..."

"I know, but don't make me change my mind." He turns to her and says with a confident tone, "Ruby, can you honestly tell me that you wished Pyrrha was here instead of me?" He watches as she glanced down on the ground as if it were the most important thing. And he got mildly angry, raising his voice to scream at her. "You look me straight in the eyes! Look at me! Look at me and tell me you never once had a thought where Pyrrha should be here instead of me! Tell me that you wished she was here in my stead!"

"N-N-No I would never..."

"JAUNE ARC!" Before Ruby could say anything else to fend for herself, Nora's voice sent shivers down both their spines. They turned around to see the said huntress standing there, her eyes filled with hurt and anger rolled in one. "How could you say such horrible things? When Ruby's defenseless and hurt – perhaps more so than us – you thought it was a good idea to spout words like that?! Get a grip!"

"Nora..." Jaune's shoulders deflated and he made an attempt to leave. "I'll...I'll go back to camp and cool my head..."

"Oh no you don't, sit back down, I'm not done saying what I should have said while we're traveling together; Ren can wait because he at least knew this kind of shit would happen, and I have complete faith in him." Nora's stance was absolutely terrifying, both of her friends knew just how powerful her thunder thighs can wallop; and if her performance back in the Vytal tournament wasn't a warning of how strong she can be, then those who cross her path were in for a painful experience.

"Nora, I can explain–"

"I'm sure you could Jaune, but I don't know if I could forgive you for saying what you just said. What if Pyrrha were here to hear you say that shit?" Nora lessened her demeanor, knowing that if she continued to be angry that it would attract the Grimm and that would defeat the entire purpose of taking the alternative route. "Have you thought how Pyrrha's death has affected all of us? I know you spent more time with her and you obviously had a love spot for her, but for the love that is all good and holy, Ren and I are hurting too."

"I...I didn't even think how my actions would affect those that are still beside me..." The blond murmured, his eyes lowered to show that he was wrong. He had been blinded by his anger, sadness, and grief for the loss of probably his greatest friend, that he was quick to lash out at someone who didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry Nora...I'm so sorry for my insensitive words..."

"That's okay Jaune, I understand how frustrated you are...the expectations and responsibilities of a leader are nothing to sneeze at. But, it's also our fault as your teammates for not giving you the time to talk about things. So, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Nora told him gently, making sure he knew that she was proud of his progress in coming to terms with his feelings. "A teammate's death affects everyone...and we'll be there for you Jaune if you decide to put your trust in us. Ren and I promise that we'll give you as much support as needed; he also wants to talk to you as well when we go back."

"...yeah...you're right, Nora." Jaune took a deep breath before turning to face Ruby and apologize. "I'm sorry to you as well...Ruby, you didn't deserve the words that came out of my mouth. I...I just wanted to get some of the pressure off my chest, and you happened to be there."

"I was in the wrong as well." Ruby replied and gave him a soft smile. "I didn't take into account your feelings, all of your feelings. I thought I was the only one who was hurting, when in actuality, everyone around me are hurting as well."

"...I guess that makes two of us. I'll try to do better to improve instead of pushing all my problems onto others." Jaune held out his hand, asking, "Truce? I would really appreciate it if you came to either one of us or all of us...if you were having complications. I'll do the same thing."

"Truce." Ruby replies and shook his hand. "I'll try to not leave anyone in the dark, no more secrets."

"Now c'mon you two, Ren probably finished making us dinner. And I for one am starving!" Nora slung both arms around her friends with a large grin on her face, guiding them back to camp. "But this doesn't mean our conversation is over, I bet this will come up again because it's on the forefront of our minds. Until we've come to terms with what happened and learn to forgive ourselves, we'll never move forward. So I promise, we'll get through this situation together or die trying."


End file.
